Code Geass: Project Ascension
by razgraze
Summary: A girl made to kill and destroy has rebeled from what she was made to do. Helping her biological parents instead of eliminating them. How will the world change from one being who was never meant to live and whose geass is too powerful for even her to control. A Warrior, a Dragon, and the Daughter of Zero.
1. The Birth of a new Demon

**Authors Note:**

**Iv'e had alot of people say something about the bad grammer, but since i actually checked my grammer for chapter 4 and above I thought I could do it later until I realised IT WAS SO BAD. Like seariously I said Sazaku instead of Suzaku. Ugh I feel stupid. Anyway this is the fixed version of the first chapter. And besides the grammer (no one's perfect) Iv'e had excellent comments about the story. **

**P.S. if i spell a last name wrong im sorry, people use so many different similar names its confusing. Like Iv'e seen 5 different ways to spell Kurarugi and Kosuki that I don't even know if thats really how you spell it. So if I did screw up please tell me quickly so I can fix it. God I need to write them down correctly...**

**Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>The Birth of a new Demon<strong>

The skies over japan were ablaze with fire in the wake of the Black Rebellion. Lelouch stood aiming his gun at Suzaku, his ex-best friend. Murder in their eyes of what they believe is right.

"Suzaku!" "Lelouch!" and the guns went off…

Thump, thump…. Thump, thump…. Thump, thump….. (_Heartbeat_)

* * *

><p><strong>(One year later)<strong>

Eyelids slowly rose, revealing deep amethysts eyes. Raven haired girl wrapped in a restraining suit suspended in a tank of liquid, Unable to move or decide her own fate. She looks around slowly and sees the two scientists walking back and forth between consoles. She tries to move around but it's impossible with her hands firmly stuck behind her back in what seems a mental patient suit. Not even the luxury of moving her legs which suffer the same fate. Suspended in a cylinder of liquid awaiting more testing and torment, an endless cycle of suffering.

"Ahh, looks like she is finally awake"

Said the scientist looking over at her. He was fat and bald with a pair of glasses and small eyes. Dark skinned, and uncaring of human life. She looked over at the other scientist, he was skinny and tall with grey hair and pale skin, but not the least bit remorseful of what they did. or were going to do to her.

She knew what was going to happen. More tests, more torment, just to see if all their time and money didn't go to waste on her. She never left this room, and barely ever left the tank, unless for a person to try and force her to use her ability, to use her geass. She doesn't even know what she can do really. Ever since the small child with long blonde hair named V.V gave her the power she has never used it out of spite and anger, not wanting them to get any useful data off of her.

She remembers all the things that they have done to her. They have beaten her to near death, often with a man whose geass was to amplify strength to extreme levels, then use a small boys geass to heal her completely so she can be beaten again, trying to cox her into using her power. She was strong willed, but she doesn't see the point besides making them angrier for defying them. She remembers when a boy controlled her body through geass. As long as she looked into his eyes she would copy his movements to a degree. He had her kill other human beings with the excuse of her needing to get used to it. She would have liked to turn the gun on him but the geass didn't let her body move beyond what his body moved. She hated this place with all her heart and all her being.

She would have liked to use geass and break free, to escape but there was a machine that they called a geass canceler near her that would negate any geass until they turn it off, which was only during tests.

"Ok time for one final test"

She quickly looked up and stared at him wondering just what he meant by 'final test'.

As she thought about it the door swished open revealing a teenage boy with light brown hair in a white shirt and pants, the regular uniform for everyone besides scientists and guards.

"So this is the experimental subject?"

"Yes, just check her memories and emotions so we can be done with her."

The girls face scalded with anger at what he meant. She was going to be disposed of. Living and dying in this horrible place. She doesn't want that to happen, if she is going to break out, now is the only time and failure is death.

The skinny scientist pressed a few buttons on a console and the geass canceller next to her hummed lowly until it stopped. She was still suspended in the liquid tube chamber with nothing but the restraining suit and the breathing mask on. She thought quickly on what she could do.

The boy walked up to her and closed his eyes. When he opened them his left eye was red with the symbol of a bird present. A clear signed activation of his geass. She simply stared into his eyes, wondering what his power was and still thinking of a way to escape.

"Don't bother thinking of ways to escape, you have been nothing but useless to us and to yourself. You don't even know what your geass is."

The boy said. Her face scowled in anger. Eyes trying to make him break.

"She doesn't know anymore then we do. It would be best if you simply tried again."

The boy said plainly with a smirk. He walked out not even bothering to look back at her while her eyes reverted back to the scientists.

"Well that's a waste" the skinny scientist said. "At least we know we can make more. Hopefully more willing subjects."

He moved his glasses closer to his face as he said that. She was going to die very soon, she thought quickly of what to do.

He began toggling switches and rested his hand on a turning dial. He slowly turned the dial and before the young girl could react electricity flowed through the tank. The girls muscles spasmed in pain, her head jerking with the growing volts going through her, black raven hair swishing through the tank.

He slowly turned the nob more and more to where she couldn't breathe and she felt like her heart would explode. She slowly opened her left eye burning read with geass. "_Last chance_" she thought. Her arms, head, feet, and spine jerked with the coming electricity. Body cells exploding and regenerating, tissue tearing and reconnecting. It did nothing for the enormous pain as she continued to convulse and spasm. He turned the nob all the way and the pain became unbearable. The electricity could be seen sparking and wrapping around her tight frame. She wished for death but tried her luck at living. Cells exploded in the dozens and tissue tore and bones cracked but it kept healing perfectly somehow. Her eyes slowly began to shut as the pain was too much. As she closed her eyes to let death take her machine turned off.

"Well that's that"

The skinny man nodded as the fat one simply nodded his head. She was barely conscious, barely breathing, barely alive.

"_How?"_

She thought but didn't strain to move. Slowly the water level lowered her until her restrained feet touched the bottom of her container. She went limp and simply laid on the floor as all the liquid drained away. Her breathing barely audible as the scientists didn't seem to notice.

As the scientists grew closer to retrieve her she opened her eyes. Her left burning with geass. The scientists jumped scared then froze, unmoving, simply staring into her eyes.

"_Did it work?"_

A few seconds passed and she realized it did. They stood unmoving, just staring at her. She kept staring into their eyes, afraid that if she looks away they will regain control of their bodies. She pushed her arms trying to break the buckles grip on her white restrain suit. She tried and tried and squinted her eyes in anger trying to have those buckles be controlled by her. She wished for the strength to break them. She tried one more feeble time and something happened. She heard the clanking off metal on the floor behind her. It was small, at was one of the many strap buckles holding her suit.

"_I did it?"_

She thought being skeptical but decided that her luck was finally coming back to her. She wiggled her hand in the soaking wet suit and soon found the hole the strap used to cover. She pushed her hand through being greeted with open air and soon started picking and untying the other straps. The two scientists still stood there looking at her. No emotion or fear or dread.

She managed finally after what seemed an eternity and her arms were free. She relished in the thought of free movement and began unstrapping her legs. They came quicker and easier than her hands. Finally she grabbed the face mask and pulled it off her. Her raven black hair wet on the sides of her face down to her neck. Two long hair strands to the side of each eye. And her deep amethyst eye along with her left burning with geass.

She slowly rose, eyes kept on them to stay stunned. As she rose their heads and eyes followed never wavering from her like lifeless zombies. As she stood and stretched she thought about the situation.

"_what now?"_

She needed a plan to escape, she never thought she'd even get this far. She wondered if she could have them tell her details of the facility.

As that thought emerged her mind began flooded with images and corridors and people in white clothes, going endlessly down corridors. Until it reached a dark hanger, in the center was a large machine. A knightmare, she recalled, they had implanted instructions in her head of how to use one. She was after all created to kill, to be the ultimate weapon.

Suddenly an idea formed in her head, to steal the knightmare and escape. Not only would she easily escape with it but could destroy some of the facility as well. She remembered the path given to her and thought of how wonderful geass can be when you aren't on the receiving end of it.

She decided to search his memories even more and the next piece of information surprised her.

"_Family? But how?"_

It was confusing to her since she was never conceived but biologically made. She looked and found only two names. It wasn't much but she could make due. She looked for location and soon found one as well.

"_Japan?" _

She searched through his mind and found all she needed. Even better was her parents were enemies of these scientists, enemies of Britannia. She got location, time, everything. All she needed to do now was escape.

"_But first…"_

She slowly walked up to the fat scientist and while keeping eye contact found his gun in his white jacket. She grinned a little evil grin and thought about all he had put her through, just to screw up and her kill him. She pulled the trigger and shot his heart and quickly dispatched the other man as well.

"Killing isn't as hard as I thought? Surprisingly easy."

She thought not feeling any remorse in the slightest since they actually deserved it rather than the prisoners they forced her to kill. She heard footsteps behind her and sure enough the door swung open, revealing a guard in a black and gray uniform with a cap on. As soon as he entered the room and started withdrawing his gun he was frozen in her eyesight. The door closed behind him as he raven haired girl smirked. She brought up her gun on him and noticed how heavy and wet her clothes were.

"_This suits soaking wet, and they'll spot me instantly_."

She then looked at the guard he was somewhat short just a few inches taller than her.

"_It'll have to do" _

* * *

><p>Minutes later she exited into the hallway and brought the cap down so no one would see her eyes and hopefully not recognize her. Having dispatched and traded clothes with the guard that was now dead was somewhat awkward. She didn't go as far as to take his undershirt of boxers, just the shirt, pants, cap, and weapons.<p>

She made her way down the corridors while keeping her head low. Her wet raven black hair pushed down. A knife on the left side of her belt and a pistol at her right side. She passed several scientists and kids, no one giving her a second glance. She quick stepped her way to the hanger described in the vision. And sure enough, detail for detail she found it. Its black shine shown by a single light on it, an engineer messing with tools on a table a few feet away. She was amazed as she looked the machine over.

It was jet black with gray lining with a silver claw like right arm. It had two swords holstered on its thighs. With rectangular pieces coming from its back aimed downward almost to its thigh barely above the ground and a second set in a similar fashion but at a higher angle but still not quite above 90 degrees. Its left arm was normal and humanlike. Its head was like a large helmet of a medieval knight with gray under the red eyes where it would show skin if it was human. The machine was large and looked powerful.

"_A new model?" _

She slowly walked towards the engineer and looked at the contents of the table. From what she could remember about these things it needed a key and there it was. Sitting on the edge of the table was what looked like a small black feather. Unconsciously she picked it up and stared at it.

"Hey put that back, it's not a toy!"

The engineer said finally noticing her. She tilted her head upwards and caught him in her sight. Frozen and at her mercy.

"_perfect"_

She looked into his mind about details to the machine. Access code, IFF number, how to disable tracking, weapons, float system, slash harkens. Her mind began being flooded with data of the machine inside and out. With knowledge of the machine and the knowledge to use it escape would be simple.

"_The Dark Guardian? Odd, what would it be a guardian of?"_

She returned to her normal mind watching the engineer watch her.

"_Can't leave him" _

She walked over to him slowly and withdrew her knife slowly, hoping no one to notice.

"No hard feelings"

She said in a soft mellow voice, and a second later pierced his heart without a sound or a scream. She withdrew the blade and watched him fall to her feet. Without thinking twice she headed towards the machine while placing the knife back in her belt not bothering to clean it.

She put her foot in the triangular step and the cable retracted sending her up the side. As she reached the top she peered inside and saw the cockpit had a motorcycle seat.

"Huh? I thought they used chairs?"

Suddenly a bullet flew passed her when she realized she said it out loud for the guards to hear as someone screamed. "Stop him!"

"_I'm a girl!"_

She screamed in her head. She quickly dashed inside and sealed herself in. Inputting the key and code as the machine sprung to life.

Several soldiers came shooting machine guns at her, the bullets effortlessly bouncing of the metal body of the knightmare.

"Ok… let's see what this thing can do" _"Please don't blow up"_

The machines eyes glowed bright crimson as the machine started to move. Her handed darted for the controls and effortlessly moved the metal beast. She faced towards the squad of soldiers peppering her with tinny bullets that didn't do anything. She smirked and fired her slash harkens into the groups ripping many apart in a gory mess. She retracted and soon found new controls.

The edges of her four rectangular wings glowed neon green and the machine lifted effortlessly into the air.

"Flying huh?"

She said to herself thinking of all the damage a flying experimental knightmare could do. She withdrew her sword for her left hand and watched the sleek black blade shine. Quickly she slammed it into the sealing above her. Revealing more hangers and rooms that she would need to smash through. She darted through the hole and used her sword and slash harkens to smash and smash the floors and kept flying towards to top. Alarms blared as people ran and screamed as the massive beast drilled through the complex. Floor after floor until finally she hit daylight.

Not wasting a moment she darted through into the open sky. She looked around and saw that the entire complex she was in was underground in a grassland. Not a town or city or enemy knightmare in sight.

"_Freedom?" _

She looked at her coordinates and saw she was somewhere on the coast of area 8 _(Russia)_. She input coordinates and turned off tracking and IFF and flew towards Japan keeping to the coast of china so as to not get lost. She wouldn't have enough energy to make it to japan but she figured raiding some military bases along the way couldn't be that hard.

"I don't know what to do now. But he will know"

Her first smile graced her lips as she thought of all she had, can, and will accomplish. The blood taken to make her, the blood of two of the greatest enemies of Britannia, the people she was supposed to be brainwashed into killing.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia and Kallen Kosuki. I wonder what they'll think of me?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown place, 3 hours later)<strong>

"She's escaped"

V.V said plainly looking up at the swirling mass of the collective unconscious.

"I know."

Charles also began to look up at the massive sphere above the two.

"We need to get C.C before she gets to him or he'll be too powerful to stop like last time. Isn't it a bit risky letting him exit the settlement? If C.C gets him and then she finds him, he may just have a chance to stop all this."

"Do not fret brother, it is but one more piece in this game. Let him have it. It will do him little good."

"You really are still a child. I'm going to have to move the geass directorate, if she comes back to destroy it, all the data will be lost."

Charles doesn't reply, simply content with staring up at the heaping mass above him. They stay in silence for a few more moments.

"Do not make more of her kind. She has made a point of strong cannot control the stronger. You were foolish to create her to begin with."

"Very well Charles. But I'll make a point to monitor her though"

"Is she worthy to be a queen?"

Charles says quietly to himself as he loses himself in thought.


	2. Rescue and Regret

Rescue and Regret

The skies were clear in the mid-day morning as dozens of Britannian knightmares stop encircling the prisoners of the Black Rebellion. They stared out at the Chinese embassy, the place where the last remains of the Black Knights waited. News VTOL circled around overhead capturing the suspense in their cameras. Citizens crammed near the see through wall wishing for a miracle to be performed, something to save the hundreds of Black Knights that they once called friends and allies of justice.

Guilford stared at the growing crowd from the inside of his royal purple Gloucester. He grew annoyed by their please to free them and finally spoke.

"Elevens. The Zero whom you believed in has not appeared. It has all been a deception. I challenged him to a fair and honest duel, and he has skulked away like a coward." He blinked waiting for it to all settle in. "Take aim"

All the surrounding sutherlands turret guns began targeting all the helpless Black knights. Ohgi closed his eyes and lowered his head in silence. "DON'T DO IT!" Tamaki screamed out.

"My friends…" Kallen said softly. "Don't move, if you go out now you'll just die with them." C.C said over the radio. "I know but…" Kallen replied. "it's alright, we fought well now let's die well." Ohgi said to himself.

Meanwhile a jet black knightmare flew as fast as possible towards the Chinese embassy. "Damn it im not gonna make it in time." Said the girl staring at the embassy she was quickly approaching.

"You're mistaken" Zeros voice said for all to hear. "He showed up?" she said to herself. Guilford looked up in shock at the voice he thought would never come. "You're wrong Guilford." Said the voice. Guilford looked around wondering where the voice was coming from.

"He showed up… but still" Kallen said with tears in her eyes. "Hold back, we can't jump into this. If he is by himself what can he do." C.C said looking at the scene. She turned her head slightly and saw a black knightmare that wasn't there before, hiding beside one of the towers of the building. "Whats that..." C.C said.

"I see… you snuck up behind me" Guilford announced while turning his knightmare around to see zero riding atop a knightmare heading towards him. "Zero!" Guilford said. The wind blew slightly flapping his cape. "Guilford. Those aren't terrorists you're executing, there the Black Knights, soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan." "You expect me to recognize them as prisoners of war?" Guilford replied to him focusing all his attention. "It's Zero" Ohgi said being dumbfounded.

"So you did come. As expected, but if you break your promise to me I'll kill you Zero, or rather Lelouch Lamprouge." Rolo said waiting inside his Vincent.

"It's Zero, Zero has appeared. What a reckless and foolhardy move." "Zero?" one Black knight said confusingly. No one noticed the black knightmare inching closer using towers as cover. "Yes but why?" Chiba said. "Is it the real Zero?" Ohgi asked everyone but mainly to himself. "Of course it's really him. ZERO!" Tamaki yelled out.

Zeros knightmare slowly approached as the crowd whispered about if he really is him, and what had really happened. "Zero is alone, Zero is all alone. He is riding atop a knightmare frame so apparently he is not here to surrender. However if he intends to fight alone." The newscaster said.

"He won't, if things go bad I'll get him out." She said to herself. She managed to get by unnoticed during Zeros announcement to a tower that's closer to the action. There was still a lot of ground in between that would make surprise attack not as effective. She had already found the Black knights frequency so she would know what they were planning.

"Just have to wait for my chance" she said to herself. "If he's the real zero then proving myself here will no doubt make things easier."

* * *

><p>"Where's Lelouch?" Viletta asked while looking at the monitor of Zero.<p>

"He's with Rolo at the theatre. They've been in there for the past half hour." An OSI agent replied as she stared at the monitor wondering what to do.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile lord Guilford. Why don't you come out and we can talk about the good old days?" Zero asked jokingly. "Tempting as that invitation is, I'll stay where I am. We'll just settle our past grudges from the insides of our knightmares" Guilford replied. "If Guilford won't come out Zero can't use his geass" Kallen said to herself wondering what to do.<p>

"How predictable of you." Zero said closing the cockpit of his knightmare. " Then let's set some rules." "Rules?" Guilford asked skeptical. "The rules of our duel." Zero said while removing his mask in the safety of his cockpit. "Well settle this one on one."

"Very well, no one will interfere with our combat" Guilford replied.

"Wonder if that includes me?" She asked looking at the scene.

"We will each have one weapon."

"Agreed"

Guilford replies as he detaches his swords and spins his lance in the air.

"I choose this as my weapon."

"And for mine I shall borrow that shield" Zero says while having his knightmare point at a knight police next to him.

"What? But that's?"

"It'll do" Zero interrupted.

"Hes going into battle with a riot shield? So could it be possible that he is" Rolo said, wondering what was going on.

"planning to kill himself" Tohdoh finished.

"I won't let him die" she said drawing her left sword.

Lelouch smirks at the confusion he is already causing. Her knightmare took one step and a few roof pieces slid off.

"Damn it!"

"Huh" Kallen mused looking at some pieces of roof that fell from a tower. She looked and saw a black knightmare hidden partly by the tower.

"Who's that?" she asked. Xingke looked at the same spot and noticed the black knightmare. "What's he really planning?" he said.

The two knightmares stood posed to attack. "I have a question for you lord Guilford. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you stand steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

"In either case evil remains"

"I will destroy all other evils, even if im the last evil." she said smirking.

"A paradox, is it merely word play?" Xingke said while smirking.

"In the name of Cornelia! I choose justice!" Guilford said as he darted towards Zero.

"I understand. In my case I commit evil to destroy the greater evil." Zero said as the ground started to rise. People ran away screaming and Guilford was stunned at what was happening.

"What the-"

"An earthquake-"

"No this strategy is-"

"The same one from the Black Rebellion"

Rolo finished while the ground shifted as the knightmares and tanks slide into each other. Machines crushing each other uncontrollably. "Wow" she said staring at what was happening in front of her.

"Kallen, charge in and take command"

"Kallen?"

She thought looking at the Black Knights knightmares form behind the red one. She looked at her own knightmares right clawed hand.

"Well that explains why they gave me this"

"Right. Autonomous armored knights, follow me" Kallen stated while racing towards the seen. "Remember rescuing Ohgi and the others takes top priority." The knightmares and tanks reach the bottom on floor smashing each other and destroying over half their forces.

Guilford slammed his lance into the ground to keep from sliding. Zero suddenly started using his shield to slide down his slash harken cords. "Disgraceful" Guilford said as the shield impacted his knightmare and sent it skyward. "Yah, one on one my ass" a glaston knight said as the G1 slid into him crushing his knightmare.

"Black Knights listen. The enemy around me has fallen into our territory. Wipe out the Briannians and save our comrades!" "Our comrades" Ohgi repeated to himself as he layed there. "Well that's my que" she said as she dove the Dark Guardian into the frey of knightmares splitting a Sutherland in half with her sword. Dust was everywhere so it was hard to see. The Black knights immediately began freeing the prisoners as the Dark Guardian ripped the Britannian forces the pieces.

"They're going to escape. Right into the Chinese federation." An OSI agent said. Villetta sighed in relief knowing Ohgi would be safe and quickly regained her composure. "Our primary duty is C.C leave the military matters to lord Guilford."

"These damn terrorists" a glaston knight said as he pierced a knightmare with his lance. Kallen rolled up behind him.

"Britannia your on notice, this is Japanese territory now"

"There is no Japan" he screamed while firing several rockets at her.

"Oh really, that's why I hate Britannians" She said as she dodged the rockets and closed in on him. He readied his lance to strike but suddenly a slash harken came through the smoke and knocked it from his hand. "What?" he said as a black knightmare came out from his side and drove the black blade into his cockpit killing him.

"I hate Britannians for so much more" A mysterious girl said through her loudspeaker.

"Damn you!" another glaston knight yelled as he fired his machine gun at her.

"What? Who are you?" Kallen asked speechless. The Dark Guardian removed the blade and flew into the smoke. The Glastons looked everywhere but the dust blinded them. Suddenly the glaston knight with the machine gun was crushed from above as is exploded from the impact. Another knight lunged his lance at her only for her to swing her sword and knock it away and grab him with the right claw.

"This is your end Britannian" she yelled as she activated the dark wave generator in her knightmares claw arm. Electricity dance across the inside of his knightmare as is consumed it. It ignited the Yggdasil drive and the glaston knight's knightmare exploded.

"I thought this would be harder?" she said thinking about taking down 3 royal guardsmen without any trouble.

"Hey, who are you?" Kallen asked approaching the black knightmare with her guren.

"I'll explain later. Now go save the prisoners. I'll take care of the knightmares."

Kallen waited a second to think about it. Obviously she could handle herself after defeating 3 glaston knights and she wasn't an enemy.

"Ok, good luck" Kallen replied going towards the prisoners quickly. She arrived just in time as sutherlands began shooting towards the escaping Black knights. Kallen but up a radiant wave to absorb the bullets as the black knights kept escaping.

Rolo started dashing towards Zero as he tried escaping. "I can't move, can anyone get the Vincent" Kallen said over the radio still absorbing bullets.

"I got him"

The raven haired girl said as she flew towards him. As she went for the stab it suddenly teleported ahead of her. Her left eye burned red with a bird symbol.

"Geass" she spoke softly as she knew what happened. "It won't be that easy!"

She yelled while dashing towards him and released the new geass stunning him. As she closed in for the kill he teleported away. She used it again and kept getting closer and closer to killing him, but also closer to Zero.

Lelouch watched his radar as the two knightmares teleported around." Another geass user?" He thought. "Who is that?" Rolo said to himself as he closed in on zero. He raised his sword ready to strike him down as the black knightmare was close behind. Suddenly the last glaston knight shot his cannon at not Zero, but the chasing gold knightmare.

It all happened as the shell raced perfectly towards the gold knightmare only for Zeros knightmare to purposely take the hit. His knightmare hit the ground hard, Rolo was speechless and simply stood there. Seeing he was too shocked to attack the raven haired girl flew towards the last glaston knight. The red rings around his eyes slowly faded just as the black knightmare grabbed his chest in its deadly claws and unleashed electricity throughout. His knightmare exploded in an intense fire.

Rolo stood contemplating what happened. "But why? Why would you save me?" He asked. "Because you're my little brother" Lelouch replied. Rolo flinched as he said this. "The memories may have been implanted in me, but the time you and I spent together was real." "Your… your saying all the things weve done up until now, they weren't lies?" Rolo replied feeling his heart tearing from what he was hearing. "Because you're my little brother" Lelouch said in a soft voice. "Brother…" Rolo repeated to himself. He sniffled and spoke again "Me? That day… I've never had a birthday before. And for the first time… What about when you told me your life was more important? Yet you risked your life for this?" "I made a promise to you. I promised you a new future… Your future is with me" Rolo was speechless, contemplating all that this means.

"Zero. Our grudges will be handled now, with one resounding blow!"

Guilford said as his lance expanded making several sharp extra pieces. The black haired girl looked over as Guilford did this, she flew towards him desperate to stop whatever he was doing. "From this iron hammer!" Guilford yelled throwing the lance. She slashed at it but it was just too fast. Suddenly the gold knightmare moved and grabbed the lance out of the air mear feet from its target.

"What sir Kimmel whats the meaning of this? Don't tell me your one of zeros men!" Guilford yelled.

She looked over at the gold knightmare and saw it was no longer a threat, whatever just happened was not coincidence.

"You should retreat" she said over her loudspeaker a few meters from Guilford's knightmare.

"Don't you dare order me black knight"

Guilford said with a hiss. She floated there and spoke again.

"You can't do a thing if your dead"

Guilford contemplated what she said, dying here was evident and pointless. "All Britannian forces retreat" He said aloud. All the remaining sutherlands stood there a moment then started to fall back towards the settlement.

"We will meet again, black knight." Guilford said staring at the floating black knightmare in front of him.

"I'm sure we will" she said turning back heading for the Chinese embassy as Guilford retreated as well.

* * *

><p>Kallen ran towards her newly freed friends almost crying. She wrapped Ohgi in a hug as Tamaki spun glad to be free.<p>

"Thanks Kallen from all of us"

Ohgi said. She nodded her head and spoke.

"And Tohdoh and the others, thank goodness!"

"Sorry for being so much trouble" Tohdoh said as him and the four holy swords stood beside him. "It must have been hard for you"

"And for you as well"

Kallen quickly replied with tears in her eyes as everyones attention was turned towards the gold Vincent knightmare.

"Hey who's in those two knightmares?"

Tamaki said as Kallen quickly thought about it.

"To be honest I don't know either of them"

* * *

><p>The Raven haired girl saw that now it was safe, so now for the hard part, explaining herself. She sighed heavily and dropped down near Kallen and the group she was talking to. They all looked up at the massive black knightmare with awe.<p>

"_Time to turn some heads"_

She thought as she adjusted the Britannian cap she wore. She had her knightmare kneel and opened up the cockpit, hearing the hissing sound it made as it depressurized.

Kallen and her group stared up at the black knightmare as the cockpit opened. A girl with a cap on jumped down and slowly walked towards them. Just as Kallen was about to greet her she noticed the hat had a britannian _flag_ on it. The girl had her head tilted so no one could see her eyes. Kallen began taking out her gun until Tohdoh put a hand on her shoulder and walked in front to greet the girl.

"Thank you for saving us"

He said as everyone stared at her in wonderment.

"It wasn't a problem I assure you. Just trying to help." She said not lifting up her head even slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked as she looked stunned for a moment thinking.

"_I don't even have a name. They won't believe me if I tell them that."_ She looked over towards Kallen in her red suit her hands on her gun. _"So untrusting. But…"_

"My names Karren" She said finally after a while, which she quickly regretted as all she had done was switch letters with Kallens name.

"I see, any particular reason your wearing all that?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"_Well the best lies are often wrapped around the truth"_

"I stole it as soon as I heard Zero returned I stole it and this machine."

"Oh really?"

He said not really buying it. She decided to turn the tables.

"I didn't kill of over half the Glaston knights and Britannian knightmares just to be doubted"

She said harshly. The four holy swords looked like they were ready to kill her for that statement but Tohdoh was impassive about it. She reached for her knife and Kallen drew her gun at her. Karren held out the bloodied knife and took her gun and placed it in the hand with the gun and knife pointed towards herself. She then took the black feather that was the knightmare key and put it in the same hand outstretched as if offering it. They all looked at her confused for a few moments except Tohdoh.

"I'm not an enemy" She said knowing that's what most thought of her as.

"Keep it. I trust you."

Tohdoh said after what was an eternity of stares.

"Thank you"

Karren replied with deep sincerity in her voice. Kallen put her gun back in her holster and smiled. Karren put back all her stuff as well.

"Well it will be nice to have you around Karren."

Kallen wanted to be friendly to the girl, but something seemed odd yet familiar about her.

"So where's Zero?"

Ohgi said breaking the obsession over the new girl. Everyone looked at him and Karren saw a chance to get to know these people a little. She activated her geass of mind reading and started looking into their eyes. She gained some useful information but stopped at Kallen who was talking with Ohgi.

"_Zeros identity… Lelouch Lamprouge."_

Could be the same guy, her technical dad was after all a prince to an enemy empire. She kept looking for anything useful in the girls mind until Kallen turned towards her and caught her in the edge of her sight. She heard one word.

"_Geass…"_

Karren quickly darted her head down hoping she was just paranoid of Kallen noticing her eye. Kallen tensed and her fears repeated in her head.

"_Damn it!"_

"Zero should be inside soon. Why don't you go meet him there Karren, I think he'd like another knightmare ace."

Ohgi said as Kallen flinched and so did Karren.

"Yah ill introduce them, come on Karren"

"_Great, im set up to be murdered by my own mother" _Karren thought as she followed Kallen.

* * *

><p>They entered inside and sure enough there was no one around. And Karren was ahead even though Kallen was supposed to be leading, so her intent was easy to guess.<p>

"You mind not killing me"

Karren said as calmly as before as Kallen put a gun to the back of her head.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, I never would have thought you so cruel. Not everyone with geass is your enemy you know"

Kallen pushed the gun to the back of her head which meant 'keep moving'.

"Is there anything I can say to you to defend myself?" Karren asked.

"Shut up, I won't take any chances. Not when we are just rebuilding." Kallen said darkly.

"Really Kallen what are you doing?"

Both girls looked over at the green haired which who entered the room.

"She has geass" Kallen said as if it's a crime.

"So does Zero. Your point?" C.C said as Kallen flinched at that.

"I'm not a threat"

Karren said still defending herself. Although she was pleased to see someone who wasn't trying to kill her. She also quickly figured by her name that she was the same as V.V. That she could give others geass and from what she said gave Zero geass as well.

"Either way Zero wants to meet you."

C.C said in a monotone voice. Kallen looked ready to shoot in half a moment's notice which confused Karren. Karren getting the idea started to follow C.C with Kallen a step behind, gun unwavering. Karren just decided to go with it not risking talking and facing the fury of the red dragoness.

xxxxx

Finally they entered a large office, there were two couches parallel in the center with a desk on the far end with the masked man Zero behind it looking at her.

"I don't remember her being an enemy"

He said plainly towards Kallen whose was itching to shoot. Kallen quickly took the black haired girls gun and bloodied knife and pushed her on one of the couches. Kallen and C.C sat on the other with Kallen still point her pistol at her.

"She has geass"

Kallen said finally.

"Oh" Zero said sarcastically already knowing. "And that makes her an enemy?"

Kallen flinched because that's just what C.C and the girl were telling her. Karren sat up and looked at him with innocent eyes.

"I've been trying to find you for a while. Came all the way from area 8."

Zero looked at her for a few seconds, the helmet really pressuring her.

"And why would you seek me?"

Zero said finally as she smiled at this already knowing the answer.

"Because you want to destroy Britannia, the same as me"

She said plainly as if it was simple. Kallen looked at her like she was crazy and C.C stood impassive as always.

"Then you will be a welcome addition to the Black Knights."

Zero spoke impassive on the subject, like he had entirely skipped the part of not knowing her background or the fact she had geass.

"What! Zero she's…. She…"

Kallen said not finding the proper words.

"A valuable ally in our war against Britannia. Just because she has geass doesn't mean she's a threat to us"

"Do you know what her geass is?"

C.C said butting in on the conversation. The girl was interesting and would prove an entertaining subject, especially since it was teasing at Kallen.

"Do you want to risk finding out?"

Kallen said finally turning away from Karren who really, really wanted to say a comeback for it.

"_She has a point"_

"In either case she could become a valuable tool, but without anyone knowing her background no one would truly know where her loyalties lies. So in that case... Karren"

"Yes?"

She replied simply finally looking up at him revealing her dark amethyst eyes.

"Answer all my questions"

He said as the helmet slid revealing his left eye burning red with geass. She was trapped in the glare and seconds later fell under its control with red rings around her eyes.

"Of course"

She stated in a monotonous voice.

"Lelouch you…" Kallen began. She was skeptical of this girls loyalties and didn't like her being a geass user, but using geass to control her was still something she feared and didn't want him to resort to.

"Now then, what is your name?"

Zero said starting of simple, best to get details one by one.

"Karren"

"Last name?"

"I don't have one, and I only made up the name Karren a couple of minutes ago. I had no name before then"

Karren answered still in the monotonous voice. Lelouch seemed to be growing more and more interested in the girl as her answers puzzled him.

"Why is that?"

Lelouch asked pulling off his masked for a few moments of breath.

"Because the people at the facility never gave me one."

"What Facility?"

"It is a geass research facility in area 8. I was born and raised there since last year after the Black Rebellion."

"You look to be around 17 or 18, not one, why is that?"

Lelouch asked putting it in a question form. He was going to have problems fighting Britannia while staying undercover, but now he had to deal with this girl and whatever troubles she brought.

"Because I was made after the rebellion to

kill Zero and the Black knights should they resurface"

Karren said with the same impassive face. "See she's just a spy!" Kallen said as she stood up and walked over, Karren didn't make a move because of the geass command. "We should get rid of her" Kallen said just wanting to dispose of the traitor.

"Just a few more questions. Were you sent here to kill us?" Lelouch asked wanting to know the answer to the question they started this whole thing over.

"No, I would never harm you or Kallen, Your too important to me."

Kallen and Lelouch thought about what she meant by that but decided to just ask. Although the fact that Kallen was important to her did prove strange to him.

"Why is that?"

Lelouch asked wanting to know why he would be important to a person he has never met.

"Because my blood is that of Lelouch vi Britannia and Kallen Kousaki, thus you are technically my parents" Karren said still impassive.

Kallen got wide eyed knowing under Lelouch's geass she wasn't lying and by Lelouch being a Britannian prince. She and C.C were the only people who were supposed to know of that. Lelouch was just as shocked at her suddenly proclaiming to be his child even though she but a little over year younger.

Kallen suddenly grabbed her cap she was wearing and none too subtly pulled it off witnessing black spiked hair flow down, a somewhat look alike of her.

"How…"

Kallen said not finding the words to keep talking. Lelouch inspected her, she was similar to Kallen in body and hair style, but she had his raven hair and amethyst eyes. She looked just about an inch shorter than Kallen. It looked like there child more than they would be willing to admit.

"Who made you?"

Lelouch asked ignoring Kallen going on the brink of insanity.

"The emperor and a child named V.V"

"The Emperor?"

Kallen said to herself, I made sense that the Emperor would suspect Lelouch of regaining his memories but to make this girl to kill them was just...

"I see..." Lelouch said understanding what was with this girl. "One last question, what exactly is your geass power?"

Lelouch asked to finish this up and plan his rebellion, it would be a long day.

"My Geass lets me copy any Geass used on me"

Kallen jumped realizing she would have lelouch's power of absolute obedience. The scariest geass was now in the hands of someone she hardly knows.

The rings around Karrens eyes flickered and then went out making her go back into her normal state of mind. She put her hand on her head and shook like it was a headache then realized her cap was gone and Kallen was beside her with wide eyes.

"You used geass on me didn't you?"

Karren accused facing back towards Zero as he put the helmet back on before she could get a good look at him.

"We know everything we need to know. You are welcome to stay with use if you like."

"Of course" Karren said as she looked over towards Kallen whome seemed to be having eye twitching problems. "How much do you know exactly?"

Karren said looking at Kallen who flinched. She activated her geass and read her mind and memories, sure enough she found out all that happened.

"Well then…" Karren said as she turned off her geass. "What do you want me to do? It's not like everyone will believe I'm both of yours child."

Kallens eyes knitted as she said child, finding the girl friendlier but still scared of the resemblance.

"Hey don't go around talking like that!"

"Like what?" Karren said confused.

"Well I can tell this will be fun." C.C said getting into the conversation again.

"We will deal with the matter later, for now just show her around and settle her in. Do you think you can do that Kallen?"

Zero said as he turned towards her. She raised her hand in protest but looked down at Karren who was watching her, studying her.

"Yah sure"

Kallen said finally making Karren smile getting to finally have a none lethal moment with her technical mother.

"Just don't call me mom or anything, just Kallen ok?"

"That's fine" Karren replied getting up. They exited the room with Karren smileing.

"Where are the showers by the way?" was all Karren said before the doors shut behind them.

"Interesting girl" C.C stated while laying down on the couch.

"Indeed. But she is no threat if what I think they did happened. And I'd like her to be comfortable here. It's the least I could do."

"Yes, well your child will make Kallen even more determined"

C.C said looking up at the ceiling as Zero looked at the green haired witch curiously.

"Determined to do what?" Zero asked confused.

"You'll see" was all C.C said smiling as the room entered silence.


	3. Festivities

Festivities

The air in the Chinese embassy was filled with cheers as the newly freed Black Knights partied and talked about what happened, what is to come, and what they hope to do. "Hey, where's Kallen and Karren?" Tamaki asked after searching the crowd 5 times for them.

"I don't know, I expected Kallen would be out here by now. You think they are still talking to Zero?" Ohgi replied looking through the crowd of black knights as well. Sure enough kallen walked out of the building to their left and immediately turned towards the container where the Black Knights were retrieving uniforms. She was still in her pilot suit and didn't seem the least bit happy with the celebrating Black Knights, she looked somewhat depressed and confused.

"Hey Kallen!" Ohgi said running over to her. She noticed and turned to wave. "Hey Kallen where were you, the parties already started." Ohgi said as Tamaki strolled in behind him.

"Yah whats up?" Tamaki asked. She looked at them for a second then faced back towards the container.

"It was nothing, Karren's going to be in the Black Knights, and since we didn't know much about her he had to do a long background check" Kallen replied while grabbing two Black Knights uniforms.

"Oh what did you find out?" Ohgi asked.

"Yah what's the new chicks story?" Tamaki added. Remembering that Tamaki normally flirted with the new recruits kallen decided to end the conversation.

"It's not for me to tell, ask her about it. Oh and Tamaki I swear if you hit on her you WILL end up in the hospital!" Kallen said a little angered as she walked away. "I'll be damned if I let Tamaki flirt with a look alike of me. It's would be just so… creepy" she thought in her head as a shiver went up her spin.

Karren showered the heat and the stream soothing making her relax. "What a joy to be free" She said to herself thinking of what she has been through for the past year. "What about the future?" she thought for the first time in a while. She was with her technical parents and they understood her position, well she hoped. Lelouch was fine but Kallen looked ready to pass out.

"Just got to give them time" she told herself as she turned off the water. She grabbed her towel and walked out only to find Kallen at the door in a Black knights uniform with another in her hand looking at the ground.

"Hey Kallen" Karren said being simple. Kallen's head jerked up in surprise. Obviously not paying attention in the slightest. "Something on your mind?" Karren asked being friendly but then thought about it. She was almost certain she was about to face-palm herself.

"Yah but we can deal with that later." Kallen said quickly which surprised her. Karren looked at her again then noticed the uniform she was holding.

"Is that for me?" She asked trying to drive the conversation towards something less awkward. "Oh this yah" Kallen answered quickly handing her the black uniform.

"Thanks that gaurds uniform was getting annoying" Karren said grabbing the uniform and turning away to see a pink bunny suit in the basket.

"What's that?" Karren asked deep in confusion. Kallen blushed a red equal to her hair. She grabbed the pink suit and rushed out the door. "Um what was that about?" Karren said to herself as she started to change.

Kallen burst through the door, pink suit in hand screaming "C.C wouldn't it have made more sense for you to have been the bunny girl!" Lelouch and C.C both looked at her impassive on the subject.

"Maybe, but you were so eager to see Lelouch I didn't see the point." C.C scoffed with a smirk. Kallen gained a new shade of red at that and looked ready to all out tackle her.

"I appreciate what you did for me Kallen" Lelouch said trying to lighten the mood. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to"

"Um right" Kallen replied with the blush slowly fading.

"How is Karren settling in?" Lelouch asked. Kallen seemed a little angered by everyone asking about her.

"She's fine" Kallen answered in an unprofessional manner. "Am I jealous?" she thought to herself realizing what she was doing.

"See to it she does settle in, she going to be under your supervision" Lelouch said resting his head on his hands.

"Wait? What?" Kallen asked deeply confused.

"She will be second in command of the Zero Squad, so it's up to you to watch out for her." Lelouch said still impassively.

Kallen was about to remark that she wasn't a babysitter but realized the girl was a good pilot so the Zero Squad would make sense and with her geass that only herself, Lelouch and C.C knew about, they needed someone to pay attention if she uses it for anything not worth it.

"I understand" Kallen said simply back to being professional.

"Good see to it she feels welcomed. No doubt living as a test subject her whole life will have _unwanted_ effects." Lelouch stated turning around towards the monitor behind him of videos of the ongoing party.

Kallen thought about it and felt sad. Karren didn't have anybody before and now Kallens being a jerk towards her. "I'll go check up on her" Kallen said eager to apologize. As she turned away Lelouch spoke again

"I'm counting on you" was all Kallen heard as the door closed behind her.

Karren liked the uniform, "maybe black was her favorite color" she thought. After all she has black hair, a black knightmare, stole black guards uniform, and now she's part of the Black Knights. She smiled at the coincidences as she exited the building going to the party.

She stayed on the porch for a while studying everyone, they all looked so happy despite Britannia surrounding them. She guessed it was because for the first time in a long while they feel free. She supposed it was the same to her, not being tested upon and actually having a somewhat social life. She smiled as she activated her geass of mind reading. She scanned the crowd and everyone was bustling with joy. It kind of rubbed off on her. Why shouldn't she have fun like the rest of them? Her stomach growled and figured food comes first.

She walked out through the crowd not noticing a few stares people gave her. She reached the large table and saw it loaded with food and drinks. She looked to her right and saw someone eating what looked like a cheese covered triangle. She looked in front of her and saw some. She picked up a slice careful not to drop the greasy thing and took a bite. Her taste buds became flooded and she quickly devoured it. "Best food ever!" she thought as she began devouring another slice.

As she began on her third she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey calm down, the pizzas not going anywhere" Ohgi said. Karren turned around and Ohgi looked like he jumped out of his skin.

"Kallen?" He said noticing all the similarities.

"This hair style is going to be a probem." She thought knowing what was going on. "No, I'm Karren" She said simple as she munched another large bite from the pizza.

He noticed her eyes were amethyst and the hair wasn't died. "Sorry I didn't realize."

"Its fine, Kallen freaked out to. She looked about ready to shoot me." Karren finished while laughing on the inside about Kallen wanting to shoot her.

"So where you from?" Ohgi asked completely curious about the girl looking like his best friends sister.

"Area 8. But my parents are from here" Karren asked eating her pizza slowly now.

"That's a long ways away, why did you decide to come here? To join the Black knights?" Ohgi asked.

"Because Britannia is evil, and the Black Knights are a symbol of justice." Karren replied hoping it didn't sound corny.

"Yah, after the Black Rebellion things looked pretty bad, but with Zero I know we can make miracle happen." Ohgi said leaning on the table. She was a little shocked by his remark. It didn't sound corny, it sounded like he really believed it. She stood in silence for a moment until Tamaki came over as well.

"Hey Ohgi who's the new….." Tamaki said before noticing the striking similarity like Ohgi had.

"I'm Karren" She said before getting back to her pizza, eager to avoid this conversation again.

Tamaki stood there looking at her head to toe. She thought for a second he was checking her out before Ohgi spoke again. "Hey remember what Kallen said, don't try anything Tamaki."

"Right…" Tamaki said grumbling before turning and walking away.

"Kallen is helping me?" Karren thought surprised since she's been mainly hostile.

"Anyway… Is there anything that you need?" Ohgi asked after finding nothing else to ask.

"No, I'm good. Just have to wait for Zero to give me my new orders." Karren said as she finished her third pizza.

"Ok, well good luck." Was all he said as he walked away.

"Interesting guy" She thought before walking through the crowd looking for something to do.

The crowds of Black Knights continued to celebrate their new freedom as he skies grew darker. "Hmmm. I see, and you say Urebe died well?" asked Tohdoh concerned about the fate of one of his friends and comrade.

"Yes" Kallen spoke simply while tilting her dead down looking into the small pond in front of her.

Chiba stood several yards away simply staring at Tohdoh with sad eyes. "You should just confess already" Nagata asked walking up behind her.

She looked at him surprised by the comment and replied "just what do you mean by confess?"

"It's Zero!" Someone screamed out. A crowd started to gather around the porch where Lelouch stood in his purple Zero costume and helmet, waiting for everyone to gather.

Karren stood the closest leaning up against a pillar her left foot already on the step, ready to protect him if need be, but mainly just to get a front row seat to his performance. "Hold it, hold it." Chiba yelled while pushing her way through the dense crowd. Karren eyed her wondering if she was going to be trouble.

"While we appreciate you rescuing us Zero, we wouldn't have been captured in the first place if you didn't betray us the way you did." Chiba spat

"Don't you owe us an explanation?" Nagata asked behind her.

"And what explanation does he owe you?" Karren said walking up one step to see part way over the crowd. "He's alive and he came back for you so I don't think he betrayed you or owes you anything!" Karren spat obviously angered by the accusation of betrayal.

"And who the hell are you?" Chiba yelled back.

"Karren. Ace pilot of the _Dark Gaurdian_. The one who helped save you sorry ass!" Karren spat again. If she wasn't well known before she definitely was now.

"Stop it!" Tohdoh spoke walking up to the porch. "Zero, were your actions intended for giving us a chance at winning?" Tohdoh asked as he walked past Karren not giving her a second glance and standing at Zeros side.

"Everything is for a victory over Britannia." Zero replied not moving his head even in the slightest.

"I understand" Tohdoh finally said as he faced the crowd. Chiba flinched being surprised he would settle for an answer like that.

"At times our operations must be kept secret, right now we need to rely on his power. I can think of no one more capable than Zero to be our leader." Tohdoh spoke in a commanding voice.

"That's right we need him more than anything" Karren spoke while walking up the porch to stand at Zeros right side.

"I agree we should all trust Zero" Ohgi said taking his place next to Tohdoh.

"But Zero treated you as nothing more than a pawn." One black knight whispered.

"Who else do you think could have pulled this off!" Karren spoke. Kallen nodded her head in approval as she watched with interest. "Even the Chinese Federation isn't strong enough to wage war on Britannia. And the E.U. continues to lose to Schneizel. We are the Black Knights. We brought fear to the Empire like no other group, like no other nation. We need Zero, we need his guidance or all will be lost."

"Karrens right!" Tamaki yelled from inside the crowd. "Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero Zero, Zero," Soon the large group began chanting the same thing swallowing up the peaceful night.

C.C stood behind the large door near Zero listening to the entire speech. "She's good" she whispered softly as she walked away.

**(The next day)**

Karren walked along inside the Chinese Embassy looking for Lelouch but was unable to find him all morning. "Hey C.C have you seen Lelouch?" Karren asked as she peeked her head into her room to find C.C in a tan schoolgirl shirt with a skirt that looked too short to be legal.

"Um… What are you?" Karren began deeply confused why C.C would dress like that. C.C threw a paper ball at her, and then started putting on her shoes. Karren unfolded the paper and saw what it was.

Ashford Academy Knight of Seven Celebration Festival. World's Biggest Pizza here.

Karren was deeply confused until she noticed the World's Biggest Pizza part. "Will it taste even better than the one from the party?" Karren thought. "Can I come?" Karren asked in an excited voice.

C.C looked at her a moment then smiled "Sure" She replied with a devilish grin on her face.

"Great!" Karren yelled then bolted out the door to change into civilian clothing.

"This will be fun" C.C said as she was alone, thinking of the faces Lelouch and Kallen would have when they figure out what's she was doing.

"Ok ready." Karren said as she ran back in with a black top with a light gray jacket. Blue jeans and a jet black baseball cap on.

They headed out as Kallen saw them and instantly noticed C.C in an Ashford Academy uniform and recognized Karrens black hair pushed down from the cap. "What the hell?" She asked quietly to herself. She opened the door to C.C's room and saw on the nightstand a crumbled piece of paper that read Ashford Academy Knight of Seven Celebration Festival. World's Biggest Pizza here.

Kallen thought a moment then eyes grew huge. "Oh heck no!" She said as she bolted out the door to catch them, but was too late as the elevator leading to the underground passage started to lower. "C.C I swear I'll kill you a hundred times for this!" Kallen said as she repeatedly pressed the button for the elevator to return.

(Later at the Festival)

"Ok, well I'm going to go see what kind of mayhem I can cause. You can go have fun." C.C said as she walked away towards the crowd of students.

"Um ok?" Karren said. She guessed she could handle not getting captured, killed, or seen at a simple school so she walked off towards the booths for game and foods. She had enough money to at least have a fun time.

Karren managed to win a few games and got treats. She was having fun. She bumped into a tall blond guy and quickly apologized.

"Oh sorry about that." Karren said.

"Recorded" said a pink haired girl that was next to him. She looked over and saw that she had a picture taken of her.

"Um Why did you do that?" Karren asked deeply concerned her cover had just blew up in her face.

"Don't mind Anya, she does that to everything" The blonde guy said turning towards her.

"Recorded" Anya said as she took a picture of him.

"Oh I see. Well sorry for running into you." Karren said as she turned away.

"Hey hold up. Do you know where any fun things to do around here are? Me and Anya aren't used to these commoner schools. Im Gino by the way." Gino said with a smirk holding out his hand.

"Im Karren." She said as she reached and shook his hand smiling. "And im sorry. Im not really from here ether. I was looking for fun things to do to." She said apologetically.

"Oh well come on you can hang with us then." Gino said as he put his arm over her shoulder and started walking away with her, with Anya close behind.

"Um sure?" Karren answered a little weirded out she never technically agreed to it but didn't mind.

They spent the next half hour eating treats and playing the booth games, every one of those Karren beat Gino at. Karren won and oversized bunny which Gino happily carried for her.

"Hmmm. Well there's not much else to do here. Should we go see were the commoners go to school." Gino suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Yah lets." Karren replied instantly, eager to see what common schools have.

They walked past several buildings, all of which were empty for the most part. Then they came across a blonde girl in a huge hat sitting next to a brown haired boy in the black Ashford Academy uniform.

"Hey its Suzaku" Gino said as they walked towards them from behind.

Suddenly a cat jumped and grabbed the pen out of Suzakus hand and ran away. The boy and girl immediately started after it.

"Arthur that was Euphies!" Suzaku said as he ran after the cat.

"Suzaku you can't leave, you're the guest of honor!" the blonde girl yelled as she ran after him.

"What was that about?" Karren asked as she came upon the seen.

Gino set down the oversized purple bunny and picked up a clipboard from the ground. "There using a knightmare to create a giant pizza?" Gino said clearly confused but also interested.

"Really?" Karren asked amazed by how exciting commoner schools can be. "I'd love to be able to pilot that!" Karren said excitedly about using her favorite machine to make her favorite food.

Gino smirked at her comment. "Well come on, I'll let you drive." Gino said as he walked over towards the machine. Karren stood stunned for a moment.

"Is he serious?" she thought. "Um but I don't know how to drive one?" She said acting ignorant. After all normal civilians don't know how to operate knightmares normally.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you, I am after all a Knight of the Round." Gino said hopping into the cockpit of the ganamade.

Karren could swear she felt her heart stop. "A Knight of the Round? Really? I've been hanging out with the Knights of the man I hate most!" Karren screamed in her head but kept the anger from showing.

"Come on ill teach you." Gino said positioning himself behind the seat.

She slowly walked over trying not to show her anxiety. Karren got in and put her hands on the controls, then remembered she has to act stupid for her cover. "So how do I do this?" She asked.

"It's simple. Just put the key in then…" Gino said before she lost herself in though.

"Hes been nice to me ever since I met him. Him and Anya aren't that bad. Maybe all Knights of the Round aren't evil." She thought in her head.

"So V.V is the one who gave the Emporer and Karren their geass powers." Lelouch asked as he stood next to the open carrier for the tomatoes for the pizza.

"Yes" C.C answered plainly leaning on the carrier.

"Lulu!" Shirley screamed. Lelouch freaked and "Accidently" pushes C.C into the container and pressed a button to close the top off.

"What's up Shirley" Lelouch said as the container closed shut.

"Oh there you are" Shirley said turning the corner and noticing him.

"Do you need something?" Lelouch asked as Shirley began to climb the ladder.

"Well I have a little problem that I hope you can help me with, Miss Viletta seems to be avoiding me so I was thinking you should… huh your alone?" Shirley said as she reached the top noticing Lelouch was alone when he was clearly with someone seconds ago.

"Yah" Lelouch replied simply.

"I could have sworn you were talking to someone just now." Shirley asked clearly confused.

"Nope, we are the only ones here. Just the two of us." Lelouch said trying as best he could to remain calm.

Shirley waited a moment thinking about how this could be her chance.

"Listen um Lulu…. Would you go... huh?" Shirley said before noticing Lelouch being partially eaten by a green mole mascot.

"Sorry but I didn't quite catch that?" Lelouch said as he leaned back into the mascot which held Kallen inside.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Shirley said walking over to the awkward scene.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch whispered in his awkward position. "If someone spots you as well then..."

"Don't worry I came here to take pizza girl back. And Karrens somewhere her also." Kallen whispered so Shirley wouldn't hear.

"Great. C.C is in with the tomatoes, take the whole container. I'll look for Karren. Have Tohdoh and Ohgi..." Lelouch said before Shirley started to pull him out.

"Who's in there being so rude?" Shirley asked oblivious to the fact that Lelouch went crashing off the container platform. She stood there a moment before talking again. "Will you quit standing there and say something?" Shirley said as she began trying to ripe the mascots head off.

"If I say something she'll find out who I am" Kallen thought as she struggled to keep the mascots head on.

Kallen tried to run away only for Shirley to pull her back and punch the mascot's plush face.

"Shirley, be careful with that" Lelouch said trying to defuse the situation.

"Hey has anyone seen Arthur" Suzaku said as he came upon the scene. "He stole a valuable quill pen from me and…" Suddenly the container started to make noise as C.C kicked it. "Oh no, is he inside that thing?" Suzaku asked deep in concern for the cat and pen.

"No. cats and tomatoes don't mix." Lelouch said losing the situation greatly.

Suddenly the entire container started to be lifted by the purple and yellow ganamade knightmare. "I think we are supposed to start with this" Karren said over the loudspeaker.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kallen and Lelouch both whispered at the same time.

"Who's that?" Suzaku asked because the voice sounded familiar.

"Just me and my trainee" Gino said over the loudspeaker from his place behind the seat of the cockpit. "I swear this commoner school is really a blast" Gino said as the ganamade shot off.

Everyone immediately began to chase after something. Kallen and Lelouch raced after Karren and C.C. Suzaku ran after Arthur whom the ganamade was about to crush. Milly chased after Sazaku since he's the guest of honor. And Shirley chased after Kallen, ending in a huge odd line of chasers.

"It looks like it's coming around the parade route. They'll be marched around the school building first then make their way out here." Rilaz's spoke into his microphone, projecting his voice throughout the audience.

"You know for someone who's never done this before your handling it quite well." Gino complimented as they headed around the school.

"Must be a natural" Karren replied smiling. "Well time to make the sauce." Karren said as the ganamade started to shake the container which C.C was still inside off.

"What a mess. They're going right to the stage." Leloch said as he began running out of breath. "Im not cut out for this sort of thing". Everyone started to pass him up, including Milly.

"Release the hounds" She said as the passed by waving her cat toy in the air. The ganamade raced along the route perfectly as students stood in awe.

"Over there." Rizals said as he pointed towards the incoming ganamade. "The Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kuarugi. He's arrived with our Andes Grown Ultimate Tomatoes. Suzaku come on over, you're the one we've been waiting for." Suddenly Suzaku dashes in front of the ganamade to rescue Arthur from being crushed. "Eh, except that" Rizals stood deeply confused.

"There's someone else piloting" Karren said with a grin as she approached the stage. Rivals freaked and quickly darted out of the way.

"No way I'm letting things end like this" Lelouch stated as he approached a balcony. "Team leader one look up at me"

"Yes Vice Prez" He replied looking up.

Lelouch quickly took off his contact and activated his geass. "Employ system patter ruse." He commanded as red rings encompassed the student's eyes.

"Going to system pattern ruse." He said to himself as he pressed a button.

As Karren dumped all the tomato sauce, gas exploded all over the stage blinding everyone with shiny bubbles.

Gino laughed historically at the comedy of it. "Is I really that big of a surprise."

"Was that supposed to happen?" Karren asked mildly concerned that she just ruined the main event.

"What the hell's going on?" Viletta said as she bumped into Kallen knocking off her mask. "Sorry" she said while holding her head.

"Oh no it was my fault" Kallen said before realizing the mask was gone and putting it back on.

"That's?" she thought about where she saw her before.

"Recorded" Anya said as she took a picture of Shirley on the ground while she held Karrens purple bunny. "Thank you Miss"

"Um you're welcome?" Shirley replied confusingly.

"Oh Arthur" Suzaku said as he held the cat with the pen.

Bubbles filled the school as Milly stood on the center walkway. "Well, sometimes you get the little filler incidents in life. And that's fine." She said cheerfully.

Meanwhile on the roof of the school, C.C, Kallen, and Lelouch stood contemplating what to do. "And you say a student from the swim club saw you?" Lelouch asked looking down at the festival.

"I think it might have been the teacher" Kallen replied in her clothes that looked inappropriate in 20 different ways. "I didn't get her name. But the thing is I remember her going to last year's festival with Ohgi."

"Ohgi and Viletta together?" Lelouch said contemplating what it could all mean.

"Minami said that Ohgi might have had a collaborator that reported directly to him." Kallen said.

"Ohgi kept a secret from me?" Lelouch said extremely surprised.

"What about Karren? She is still with that Knight of the Round." Kallen said generally concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her. It's actually quite lucky she's here. I have need for her geass." Lelouch said as he started walking away.

"How are you not worried she'll get caught?" Kallen said with a bit of anger.

"Don't worry Kallen. Our daughter is smarter than you give her credit for." Lelouch replied as he went towards the staircase leaving a blushing Kallen behind.

"You really act like her mother even if you don't mean to" C.C said as she leaned against the marble wall.

Kallen raised her hand in protest but on lack of a comeback decided to stay quiet.

Karren parked the ganamade back where it was supposed to and quickly got out with Gino. "Not bad at all. I'd say you took up that knightmare quite well. You could have a future as a pilot." Gino said thoroughly impressed.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be cut out for it" Karren replied knowing she was already at ace level with knightmare combat.

Anya came by and took another picture of the two. "Recorded" she said simply.

"You should do love that camera" Gino said grinning at her. Karren walked over and quickly snatched up her giant purple bunny.

"Thanks for holding it for me. I had a lot of fun." Karren said gratefully with a smile.

Suzaku walked up to the group with his quill safely in hand. "Hey Gino what was all that about?" Sazaku asked and then noticed the black haired girl in a baseball cap.

"Oh well after you ran off, Karren here said she loved to try out the knightmare, so I showed her how and we kind of stole the show." Gino said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I never knew you could act mature enough to teach properly" Suzaku said with a smirk then turned his attention to the new girl who was keeping her hat lowered so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Well I didn't have to teach much, this girls a natural I swear." Gino said putting his arm around her in a buddy motion.

"Please I'm novice at best" Karren said as she took Gino's arm and pushed it off of her.

"That voice…" Suzaku thought. "Where did you find her?" Suzaku questioned clearly interested in the girl.

The situation was getting bad and Karren knew it. Suzaku was more persistent in her than gino and he knew Kallen and Lelouch so mentioning them would just be tying her to the Black Knights. She looked over and saw Lelouch walking over in school clothes, looking exactly like what Kallens memories described.

Karren thought quickly about what Lelouch Lamprouge does that could help her escape. "Gambling" she finally came up with as he joined the group of people.

"Hey you're the guy who took half my dad's money in a chess match!" Karren yelled and eyed him angrily that looked all too real.

Lelouch saw her ploy and started to back away. "You better get running!" Karren yelled. Lelouch caught what she was trying to do and began to run towards the school. A few seconds later she bolted after him.

"Should we help him?" Gino asked as Suzaku stood there confused.

"Recorded" Anya said as she took a picture of Suzaku's surprised face.

(Later that Night)

Rolo stood poised to shoot Viletta in the OSI communications room underneath the school. "So that's it Rolo. You've turned traitor?" Viletta asked clearly surprised and eyeing the gun until the door opened up as Lelouch and a girl with amethyst eyes and black hair walked in next to him.

"Viletta Nu, the women who was awarded the rank of baron for ascertaining Zero's true identity. But unknown to most you're connected to the Black Knights." Lelouch spoke as she followed his movements.

"Not true. I never betrayed" She said before Lelouch interrupted.

"Kaname Ohgi." Viletta flinched at the name knowing he had all the dirt he ever wanted on her. "If word of your relationship ever got out, you'd have to relinquish that title you worked so hard to earn. But why not be reborn as someone new."

He pulled out a bag and took out liquor wrapped in a boy. "Oh yes, and Shirley gave me this to give to you so it fits in quite nicely. Happy Birthday!" Lelouch said as he grinned evilly at her. Viletta's eyes twitched at how she was at his mercy.

"And now my daughter will give you your new life." Lelouch said as he looked at Karren.

"Your what?" Viletta asked before looking at the girl and being trapped in the gaze of her geass.

"Obey my commands" She said without even a hint of empathy.

Vilettas eyes grew calmer as red rings encircled them. "Yes" was all she spoke in reply.

"You will ignore all unusual actions that Lelouch, I, C.C, Kallen, or any Black knights take. You will keep up the ruse of finding C.C but if you do capture her on video you are to erase it immediately. You will act normal around Suzaku or any other person outside your OSI team but will never give him any useful information. And… you will yell at Lelouch every time he skips gym but will never take any direct action against him." Karren spoke, smirking at the last add on.

"Of course" Viletta answered simply.

"Good job" Lelouch said putting a hand on Karrens shoulder.

Karren smirked at his gesture. "Like father, like daughter." She said as he began to walk out the room.

Once he was gone only Rolo, Karren, and a geassed Viletta remained. Karren walked up to Rolo and looked him dead in the eye with her geass still active. "You aren't his brother, you're only useful as a cover up." Karren said before turning away and exiting the room.

Rolo felt like ending her life right there but he knew she could probably kill him and big brother would get mad if he actually did try. This girl proclaiming to being Lelouches daughter had his geass and big brothers, along with who knows how many others. He looked back at Viletta as she calmly sat down and started to unwrap the liquor and began drinking it oblivious to what happened.

"I will not let her show me up" He said angrily to himself as he walked out of the room.


	4. Fates Converge

Fates Converge

The night was dark on the car ride back to the embassy. It was sort of odd for Karren to sit next to Xingke with C.C covered in pizza sauce and Kallen in a small tank top in with a green mole outfit. "What the heck happened?" she thought as Xingke's phone rang and he picked up.

"It seems I owe you another debt." Lelouch says over the phone. It's just loud enough that Karren can hear it but she doubted Kallen and C.C could.

"I simply used my diplomatic immunity'" Xingke replied not the least bit worried he snuck terrorists out of a school. "Besides. I'd like to repay my debt to you as quick as I can."

"Then, may I ask another favor of you?" Lelouch said as C.C began to squeeze her cheese-kun doll.

"I don't like to be in collusion with you" Xingke replied with distaste.

"I'd like to get in contact with the high eunichs" Lelouch asked. Xingke visible shifted at the uncomfortness

"I'll see what I can do." Xingke replied before ubruptly closeing the phone without Lelouch replying.

Xingke sighed and then all was quite in the car once more. Karren didnt like it, she had grown to love being able to talk to people. Expecially after she was locked in a tube for over half her life and wasnt able to talk to anyone. "So what exactly happened to you guys?" Karren asked eager to break the silence.

Kallen looked up at her then knitted her eyebrows. She looked like she was about to start yelling but quickly turned her gaze to C.C who responded by twirling her green hair. "Ok... Never mind then." Karren said after seeing nether was in a mood to talk.

She instead contented herself in looking out the window to the vast city.

* * *

><p>Lelouch quickly took the jammer off of his phone and put the seperate pieces in his jacket and his back pants pocket. "Now the only person left to contend to is Suzaku." Lelouch thought to himself as the night grew dark and dances took places in the courtyard. He was on the roof enjoying the quick moment of solitude until he heard footsteps. Lelouch turned and sure enough it was Suzaku coming to check on him. He still needed to keep up the ruse of Lelouch Lampprouge so he smiled at him.<p>

"Hey, shouldnt the guest of honor be at the main stage?" Lelouch asked as he leaned on the railing.

"Hmm" Suzaku mumbled before looking out at the dancing. He quickly saw Milly and Gino dancing together and Rivals looking like he was about to cry because of that, with Anya recording the whole thing. "No, it looks like thier having a fine time without me." Suzaku said looking out.

"Hey Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he turned towards him leaning on the rail.

"Hmmm?" Lelouch mumbled as he turned towards him.

"Who was that girl that chased you? The one in the black cap?" Suzaku said hoping he might have a lead.

"I don't know." Lelouch said as Suzaku fidgeted at the reply. "I'm guessing one of the noble's daughters that I beat at chess. I've beaten quite alot so I couldn't narrow it down for you. The only reason I got away from her was because I knew the school better and hid in a classroom." Lelouch said smirking.

Suzaku knew that could be true, Lelouch did go gamble on games with nobles, never losing. And he's done it so much that it would be almost impossible to narrow the list of them to find one girl whose first name was Karren. He remembered all that Anya and Gino could tell him. Amethyst eyes, black hair. She never mentioned her last name nor did they ask. She wasn't a commoner here, and she seemed all out... normal.

Anya had managed to get a few pictures of her, and the face was almost identical to Kallens, but the eyes and hair diverts the attention, even the voice was similar. "Is Kallen trying to get Lelouch?" Suzaku thought, but she was with Zero in the Chinese Embassy. And OSI has confirmed that after Lelouch and the girl ran off they went different ways. They never actually spoke. But there was still a feeling in his gut telling him that she is a Black knight. He just has to find her again.

"Lelouch, there is something else I'd like to discuss with you." Suzaku said as his face grew more serious.

Lelouch turned towards him wondering just what it was. "What is it?" Lelouch asked simply.

"Well you see..." Suzaku said as he turned towards the ongoing sight of the dance. "I'm aspiring to become the Knight of one."

"Wow, that's the greatest Knight in all the Emp..." Lelouch said before Suzaku interupted.

"The Knight of one is bestowed the privilege of taking on of the Empires areas for his own. I intend to have Japan. I'll take this country for myself." Suzaku said with no hint of emotion at all. Lelouch turned towards him, surprised by his extreme goal. "Lelouch I've lost too much, precious friends and a woman who no one can never replace. By acquiring power, I will never again lose anyone I care about. And then, the Japanese people won't need Zero anymore." Suzaku ended darkly.

"Indirect rule huh?" Lelouch said not extremly surprised by his plan. "You plan to make it a protectorate?"

"You can ask this person, they will know." Suzaku said as he pulled out a phone. "It's the new Viceroy that's coming to area eleven."

"You want me to speak to the Viceroy?" Lelouch asked while thinking quickly which of his royal siblings it could be.

"It's Kurarugi. Yes he's here. Yes." He said as he handed the phone to Lelouch.

"Speaking with the Viceroy. What an honor." Lelouch lied as he turned away putting the phone to his ear.

"Lelouch. Big brother is that you?" The voice said as Lelouch could swear his heart stopped.

This was the one person in the world he loved most, who he always protected, who he could never lie to... Nunnally.

"Lelouch it's me your sister! Im coming there to be the new Viceroy." Nunnally cried out wanting him to be real.

Lelouch turned slightly to see Suzaku at the edge of his eye. "Suzaku you have me trapped" Lelouch thought trying hard not to show his anger.

"Um this is my big brother Lelouch right?" Nunnally said with fear in her voice.

Lelouch tried hard not to yell out it was him and how much he wanted to see her. But that would only confirm Suzakus suspicions and he'd lose her forever. But he couldn't lie to her, not to Nunnally."I can't do this. I can't lie to Nunnally. If only I hadn't sent Karren away, how stupid of me" He screamed in his head before noticing Rolo come out of a corner behind Suzaku. "Rolo?"

Rolo put his right hand over his heart and held up his left as he turned on his geass, freezing Suzaku in place.

"Good, hold him there." Lelouch said quickly before returning to the phone.

"Remember the time limit." Rolo replied as his fingers slowly counted down the seconds.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said hysterically into the phone.

"Big brother it is you!" Nunnally answered full of joy for getting to speak to her big brother again.

"Listen it's not safe. So for now we have to act like we are total strangers ok" Lelouch said carefully watching Rolo count down the seconds.

"Big brother, what's happened." Nunnally said wondering what could have happened.

"There's no time to explain, but I will see you again Nunnally I promise." Lelouch said as Rolo counted down to his last finger. "So until then I love you Nunnally." Lelouch said as Rolo's geass wore off.

"No, you must have me confused with someone else. That's right I'm just a student here." Lelouch said calmly reverting back to his student persona.

"Have your memories not truly returned?" Suzaku thought as Rolo slipped out behind him.

"No please, it's an honor to speak with a royal princess" Lelouch said as he handed the phone back to Suzaku.

"I'm sorry about that Nunnally" Suzaku said dreading having used her like this.

"It's alright. He sounded so similar I guess I just jumped to conclusions." Nunnally said fearing the worst for Lelouch. "Well um... I'll be there in a few days."

"Right" Suzaku said before hanging up. "Is he really not Zero?" Suzaku thought as he looked at Lelouch one last time.

* * *

><p>Rolo sat in the OSI communications center wondering if what he had done would be enough for now. He didn't want Lelouch to abandon him for Karren. "That girl" He thought "That girl will steal big brother away if I fail" He had to prove himself to Lelouch, He just had to.<p>

Suddenly the door slid open revealing Lelouch with a frown. He sat across the table from Rolo not speaking a word. Rolo knew he should probably say something, at least to comfort him against his suspicions. Lelouch input numbers into the computer terminal and a few moments later C.C hugging her cheese-kun appeared on the large monitor.

"Any word on the supplies?" Lelouch asked as he played with a chess set that laid in the center table.

"The Supplies were successfully delivered, however we have no way to get it into the consulate." C.C replied in her bored tone.

"As expected" Lelouch said looking down at the bored and tapping the black king piece against it.

C.C saw the crane that lay on the board and knew what the problem was. "Nunnally's going to be the new viceroy isn't she?"

"Lelouch's sister?" Karren asked as she appeared beside C.C in her Black Knights uniform. "Are they trying to use her against him?" She asked as she sat down next to C.C ignoring she wasn't invited to join the conversation in the first place.

"It seems so" Lelouch said still tapping the chess piece against the board.

"A girl who can't walk and can't see. Do they plan to use her as a pawn then throw her away?" C.C said not caring how offensive that was.

"I did all this to prevent that from happening" Lelouch said with anger in his throat. "That's why I formed the Black Knights. I became Zero for Nunnally's sake." He said slamming the chess piece harder into the bored.

"Then we should use the Black Knights for her sake. We need to get to her before she is out of reach" Karren said knowing how difficult it would really be.

"I know." Lelouch said looking up at Karren. "Have everyone pack and move towards the rendezvous. We are going to save her" Lelouch said thinking quickly of how that was possible.

"Very well, you can count on me" Karren said with serious determination in her eyes.

"I know I can" Lelouch said almost sympathetically before cutting off the video feed.

Rolo's chest cringed with his last statement towards her. He was trusting her far more than him. Lelouch only used him as a cover for school. But Karren was an ace of the Black Knights and his "Daughter". Rolo didn't know how it was even possible as information about her existence is unknown, both to the Black Knights and even the OSI. "So why does big brother trust her?" Rolo thought as the room was filled with silence.

* * *

><p>Karren walked into Kallen's room knowing things would get serious very soon. "Hey Kallen?" Karren asked looking around. She heard the shower going and was about to leave before noticing a cardboard box with the green mole mascot mask on it. "What happened anyway?" She said quietly to herself going over and picking up the mask. She looked in the box and saw the rest of the suit forcibly shoved in there. Karren laid down on Kallen's red queen sized bed looking over at the mask when she shower turned off.<p>

Kallen walked in her room with absolutely nothing on, not even noticing Karren until she was about to start picking out clothes. Kallen blinked at her while Karren just stared before Kallen relized she was naked and grabbed a pillow for cover holding it against her chest like C.C does with cheese-kun. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kallen asked angrily while still blushing. Karren looked clueless to the question.

"I'm here to tell you about our new orders" Karren said speaking plainly but still staring at her wondering what all the craziness is for.

"And you couldn't have waited until after I got dressed?" Kallen said carefully grabbing clothes with one hand and holding the pillow with the other.

"I'm your daughter Kallen" Karren said realizing what she was freaking out for. "And I look like you so freaking out over your body while mine looks the same is kind of pointless" Karren said still looking at her wondering if everyone freaks out for being naked. Heck a third of her time at the facility she was naked.

Kallens blush started to go away after that. "Well, what are Zero's orders?" Kallen asked trying to change the subject.

"We are moving the Black Knights out of here through the underground passage." Karren said rolling over and looking away from Kallen so she could dress.

"I thought we were going to wait a few more days?" Kallen asked as she put on a pink shirt.

"We are going to capture the new Viceroy so we have to be prepared." Karren asked wondering just how they could do that.

"Who's the new viceroy?" Kallen asked as she stated putting on pants.

"Nunnally" Karren said plainly. Kallen freaked and fell over. She slowly grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up.

"Nunnally?" Kallen said dumbfounded.

"Yes, probably she will be used to get to Lelouch so we have to get her first." Karren said rolling over and getting up, walking away as Kallen hurried to get dressed. "I don't have to tell you how important this is right?" Karren said looking back at Kallen stopping at the doorway. Kallen nodded and Karren walked away to inform everyone.

* * *

><p>Deep in a Tokyo harbor a ship arrived carrying the Black Knights newest mass production Knightmares. Kallan gazed at the rows in awe. Behind her though stood the most impressive units. The newly repaired <em>Guren Mk 2<em> and the _Dark Guardian_, looking like monsters compared to the rest of the Knightmares.

"So we all set?" Karren asked Looking up at her knightmare. She was in her Black Knights uniform which she had altered, it had on a black cape similar to the style of Knights of the Round and the Black Knights symbol in silver on the back, clearly see-able.

"Yah it's gonna be one hell of a day." Kallen said as she walked up behind her in her red knightmare combat suit. "Didn't you get one of these?" Kallen asked noticing what Karren was wearing.

Karren looked over and saw what she meant. "Yah but I think it looks goofy, so I'll just go in regular uniform." She said before turning towards the _Dark Guardian_.

"Think we can pull it off?" Kallen asked as she leaned against her knightmare. "I mean yours is going to be the only flying unit." Kallen said looking at the Black knightmare.

"I was made to kill. On foot or in a knightmare. I can handle this?" Karren said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew it was true, even though her blood is of Lelouch and Kallen she was never really there child. She was made to kill them. "Nothing but a killer." Karren said in barely a whisper as she griped the knightmare key in her hand.

"Look Karren..." Kallen said before Ohgi ran up to her.

"It's time." Ohgi said with a smile. Karren immediately started to climb her knightmare. As the only flying unit she would be the one to cover them until they landed on the ships.

Kallen got in the _Guren_ and powered on. All the knightmares roared to life as the hatch above them opened. "Sure we can do this?" Kallen asked over the open channel.

"We will do this." Karren replied plainly as her unit shot into the air.

"Right." Kallen said knowing with Zero a miracle was possible.

* * *

><p>The skies were clear with few clouds as the five giant airships floated towards japan. A very large one with wide wings in the cent as four pillar shaped once flanked it from the sides, in front, and behind. The command bridge was quite as the crew went about their regular duties.<p>

"Where is Viceroy Nunnally?" The general asked as he leaned his head against his arm.

"She's in the garden" a crew member replied politely. "Even if she came to the bridge..."

"Well i guess there would be no point" the General said knowing that the princess was blind and crippled, being useless on the bridge.

Suddenly warning signs and flashes appeared on all monitors. A large force was going to face them head on. The monitor zoomed in revealing dozens on knightmares with their slash harkens attached to aircraft.

"The Black knights!" The General said in astonishment not expecting something so bold.

"The objective of this operation is the capture of the new Viceroy. No matter what happens, she absolutely must not be harmed" Zero said over his forces channel as they neared the carrier group which held his little sister. "Keep her safe. Is that clear?"

"Roger" all the Black Knights said in unison.

Aircraft began to swarm out to intercept them. They shot machine guns which soon caught a helpless knightmare as it was still being carried.

"Amateurs. Bringing land units to an aerial assault." One pilot said right before a floating black knightmare appeared in front of him and slashed him and his machine straight down the middle with its sword.

"Amateurs. Thinking aircraft can stop me" Karren said quickly using her slash harkens to destroy four aircraft at once.

The aircraft immediately began to fire on her as she rolled out of the way of gunfire. She darted towards one and grabbed it with her claw. The aircraft shut down and was helpless as she electrified it. Right as its energy supply was about to erupt she through the machine into another destroying them both in an orange explosion.

The aircraft started to panic spreading out focusing all there fire on her. She easily darted out of the way as she sliced three of them in quick unison.

The Black Knights attack group started to expel pink smoke which blinded all sensors and Karren knew it was time for Lelouch's plan. She dove into the smoke and the aircraft surrounded it wondering what to do.

"Surface flairs will have no effect on our defense. Surround and attack now!" The general ordered to all his men.

"All right General Tohdoh. The rest is up to you" Ohgi said as his aircraft floated above the carrier hidden in the smoke.

"Right. Good luck Deputy Commander" Tohdoh replied as he released himself to free fall. Stabbing a turret as he landed on top of the ship.

On cue all the knightmares began to fall on the carrier and the escorts.

"They're landing on top of us?" The General said in amazement of how quick things started to escalate.

"Two more enemy knightmares have landed on our main wing" a crew member said in astonishment. "They're on our escorts as well" Said another crew member. "Send our aerial forces to..." A giant explosion echoed out as all the Britannian aircraft were consumed by the exploding gas.

"You took the bait commander. I figured you'd concentrate your air power on the smoke, the obvious response." Zero said to himself thinking how such an extreme task was defeated easily.

"Now we can focus on the flagship" Asahina said firing his knightmares wrist rockets on an escort carrier's engine.

"All right we're withdrawing" Ohgi said as all their aircraft zoomed away.

The Black Knights quickly began to make short work of the turrets, leaving the Britannians helpless.

"Deploy the remaining airships, have the escort ships fire as well!" The general yelled trying to get control of the situation.

"But sir, the enemy is targeting our float units. We can't shoot back because our shields are up" a crew member answered in a panic.

"Then how are we supposed to defend this ship! Damnit if I had known this was possible I would've brought lord Guilford along." The General replied in distaste. "It'll take an hour for reinforcements to reach us from the Tokyo settlement!"

Karren landed on the tail end of one of the escort ships as Nagata emptied his gun into the sheilding. She had her Knightmare casually walk over in amusement. "Need some help?" She asked raising her claw. She slammed her electrified claw down on top of the Blaze Luminous as it shattered effortlessly.

"Huh?" Nagata replied wondering how it was so easily broken.

Karren chuckled knowing he didn't know what happened. "My knightmares claw has a dark wave generator which shuts down all sakuridite and electricity. Meaning shields break with a simple touch." Karren jolted the carriers float system with the dark wave generator shorting out the float system, making the entire carrier free fall.

"Holy!" Nagata said before Karren grabbed his knightmare and through it onto the main carrier. He cut a turrets barrel off and fired a rocket to finish it off. "Impressive" Nagata said towards seeing Karrens knightmare in action.

"Hmmmp" Kallen replied not wanting to be outdone. She slammed her Radiant Wave Surger into the shield and a few seconds later it shattered from the overload. She shot another energy burst into the float system causing the entire carrier to begin to spin out of control. She then leapt onto the main carrier's wing as the escort ship crashed into the ocean below.

"Impressive" Karren said not wanting Kallen to feel unappreciated.

Another carrier's tail began to smoke as it fell from the sky leaving only one left.

"Looks like they're running out of air strength" Asahina said in glee at how smooth the operation was going.

"You'll end up a skinned rabbit, don't get cocky." Replied Senba as he shot one of the few small aircraft the Briannians had left.

"Right right. I'll stick to basics but..." Asahina said before ducking as bullets came from a new threat.

"Reinforcements from Tokyo, so soon?" Asked Chiba as she tried to get a visual on the new enemy threat.

"No, looks like their rear guard." Tohdoh said as he got a visual. "And they have float units"

Kallen turned around stunned by the amount of Knightmares that was racing towards them. "Knightmares!" She said with a hint of panic in her voice Knowing the _Guren_ was for close range and was almost useless here.

She zoomed in on a purple Vincent as it lead the pack "It can't be. That's..." Kallen said before Karren shot after them.

"I got it" She said nonchalant as if it was simple.

"Karren don't be stupid" Tohdoh said not wanting to lose the only air unit they had.

"I'll be fine don't worry" She replied as she parried a blow from a Vincent and stabbed its chest and into the cockpit killing the pilot.

"So it's you" Guilford said as he readied his knightmare for combat, pointing its sword at the imposing black knightmare.

"Really Guilford I let you live so you could find your dearest Cornelia" Karren said over an open channel taunting him. "But if you keep getting in my way you will die" She said darting in between knightmares taking out several units in a single swipe of her sword.

"How dare you!" Guilford screamed as he locked blades against her. Another Britannian unit tried to swipe her from the side and she grabbed the blade with her claw as is unleashed dark energy. The blade lost its red color and she squeezed as its blade shattered.

"What the hell?" The pilot yelled backing away only for Karren to pierce it with all four of her slash harkens.

Karren pushed against Guilford separating the two momentarily. As Guilford went in for another swing Karren spun her knightmare and slammed her black blade hard into his sending him back from the pressure.

Another knightmare tried to swipe her. She backed away quickly leaving the pilot vulnerable infront of her. She quickly grabbed his cockpit as the machine shut down from the Gefion Distuber in her claw. She put a short burst of energy into it so the float unit shut down but not have it explode. She released it as it free falled unable to eject or stop from certain death.

"You will not stop me!" Karren said as she pelted two more incoming knightmares with her slash harkens.

Suddenly a large beam of crimson shot out at her as she barrel rolled out of the way. She looked and saw a large pink knightmare with heavy armor.

"Anya"

Guilford cursed knowing he couldn't beat the black knightmare. "You handle that knightmare, we will help clear the carrier." Guilford said as him and the few remaining units flew towards the carrier.

"Oh no you don't!" Karren said as she dashed towards them slashing a knightmare in half from the back. Anya shot dozens of beams everywhere that locked on. Karren ducked and swerved but somehow avoided them all.

"The Black Knights are to be annihilated" Anya said with no emotion in her voice.

"Fine I'll beat you first" Karren said wanting to get this over with. She dashed towards Anya who once again shot dozens of crimson beams at her. Karren barrel rolled avoiding all as she closed in on Anya. As Karren slashed a Blaze Luminous appeared and blocked her slash.

"Shield huh? I have just the thing for that" Karren said as her claw filled with black energy.

"Karren get over here! The Knights of the Round are here!" Kallen screamed over the radio.

"Ugh" Karren grunted knowing if she didn't help they'd be wiped out.

She raced towards the carrier easily dodging all Anya through at her.

She arrived seeing only a few Black Knights knightmares left as several were destroyed.

She saw the last remaining escort ship start to smoke as it turned onto a collision course with the main carrier.

Suddenly Anya fired her Stark Hadron Cannon at her. Karren dodged and noticed the escort ship explode from the beam hat wasn't really aimed at her.

"Killing your own men. How cold." Karren said frustrated by how things were getting worse by the second.

Karren slashed a Vincent in the back, destroying it as a huge blue slash harken shot from nowhere. Karren dodged and saw as it retracted into a strange fighter plane. "So you're the infamous Black Dragon huh?" Gino said over an open radio.

The plane shot towards her and as she readied to strike it down it transformed. She didn't let the surprise control her though as she blocked him several times before retreating back a distance.

"Black Dragon? Sounds cool I think I'll keep it" Karren replied knowing Kallen was known as the Red Lotus, and how she got a nickname so quick.

Anya shot more beams at her which she hastily dodged. "Two on one really?" Karren said in annoyance.

"Come on, show us what you got" Gino taunted while transforming into plane mode again.

Karren grabbed hold of her second sword with her claw and crossed her blades allowing the black energy and electricity to dance across her blade. "Be careful what you wish for" She said as she dashed towards him.

Gino fired his slash harken again which she smacked away. When it started retracting him transformed into knightmare mode and fired his second harken. The slash harkens struck creating a beam which Karren ducked out of the way for. "I'm unimpressed" Karren said as she raced towards him.

Gino brought his pole axe down on her as she blocked it with the blade with electricity on it. "Bad move" Karren said watching as the Tristan's blade shattered into fragments.

"What?" Gino said in astonishment not knowing what happened. As Karren made to slash again Anya shot more beams at her which she had to dodge leaving Gino a chance to move back.

"You know you're really annoying me" Karren said dashing towards Anya to get her out of the way.

Gino shot his slash harkens to detour her but with no luck as Karren smacked it away. Karren lunged at Anya with her blade with the dark wave generator as Anya put up her shields to defend. The shields shattered instantly as Karrens blade cut off the _Mordred_'s entire left arm. "What's with that knightmare?" Anya asked unleashing more beams to detour Karren.

As Karren readied for another attack she noticed the _Lancelot_ appear and ready a giant blue gun towards the carrier. "What is he?" Karren thought before he fired the _Lancelot_'s Hadron Blaster and destroying the _Guren's_ claw arm.

Karren went wide eye with fear as the _Guren_ fell off the ship from the blast. "Damn you!" Karren screamed as she darted towards the _Lancelot_. Suzaku turned right as Karren slashed off the entire Blaster and VARIS rifle.

"Huh?" Suzaku said thinking it was Kallen. As Karren went to slash again Gino shot another Harken at her.

Karren was mad, she was sick of being toyed. "Enough!" She screamed as she activated her geass of time stop.

Gino smiled in amusement until suddenly the black knightmare somehow teleported in front of him. "What tha!" was all Gino could say before Karren slashed the Tristan multiple times with her two blades. Gino ejected just as Karren stabbed the chest, resulting in the Tristan going up in flames.

"Who's next?" Karren said as Anya fired dozens more crimson beams at her. "Guess it's your turn" Karren said as she put away the blade in her claw arm, it was useful but it drained too much energy.

Karren darted towards Anya as Suzaku intercepted her with his own blade.

"You take care of the Black Dragon. We'll handle the _Guren_" Guilford said over the radio.

"The _Guren_?" Karren thought remembering it falling and being in no case to be pursued. Suddenly a crimson beam covered Guilford and the remaining Britannian soldiers. Their machines expanded in bubbles before exploding. Guilford was the only one who ejected.

"Huh?" Karren said before looking down and seeing the _Guren_ flying towards them with a brand new claw arm. Kallens face appeared on her screen soon after. "Two rounds left. Which you want?" Karren said happy that Kallen wasn't hurt.

"I'll take Suzaku" Kallen said angrily before the transmission cut.

Karren pushed Suzaku away as Kallen shot a beam at him making him fall back further.

Karren dashed towards Anya as Suzaku tried to intercept. Kallen launched several rockets' that surrounded Suzaku leaving him stuck in a Gefion field. "You aren't getting away from me!" Kallen yelled as she went to stab the Lancelot only for Suzaku to parry the blow.

Karren dashed towards Anya and she knew she didn't stand a chance. Anya fired her dozens of beams over and over again keeping Karren at a distance and unable to make a move. "I'm tired of you" Karren said as she activated her geass once more and appeared behind Anya. Karren grabbed her with the claw causing Anya's _Mordred_ to shut down. "Good night" Karren said as she activated her dark wave generator and overloaded the _Mordred_.

Sparks flew as all on the screens shattered in front of Anya. Electricity appeared everywhere as Anya's muscle spasmed from the shocks. Her cockpit shorted out as she blacked out.

Suddenly Suzaku slashed at Karren so she wouldn't kill Anya. "Don't you dare turn away!" Kallen said still pissed as she tackled the _Lancelot_ away from Karren.

Karren looked as the _Mordred_ just floated there unmoving. Knowing Anya was no longer a threat and there were no other enemies besides Suzaku which Kallen wanted to kill on her own Karren thought about what to do. She had to wait for Zero but she had some time to kill. She looked over and saw the Avalon getting closer and an idea popped in her head. Karren dashed towards the Avalon at full speed.

"What is it?" Lloyd said as the black knightmare raced straight towards the Avalon.

"Raise the shields" An officer said as a Blaze Luminous appeared.

"Pitiful" Karren said as she swiped the shield with her claw, shattering it.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" An officer yelled as Karren smashed through the bridge killing several men at the front station. Cecile tackled Lloyd who hit his head on a flying piece of metal knocking him out. Several soldiers open fired on the black monster only for its slash harkens to riddle them to pieces. As everything grew quite Cecile faked dead hoping the knightmare would leave.<p>

Karren looked around and saw everyone was dead and the coast clear. Her cockpit hissed as it opened and she jumped out. Karren brought out her hand gun and looked at the bodies for anything peculiar. She came across a woman with orange clothes a blue hair holding onto a man with white hair and a lab coat who was alive but knocked out. Karren took one step towards her and noticed the woman's hand grip tighter to the man's coat. "She's playing possum." Karren thought.

Karren quickly grabbed one of the dead officer's jackets and put it over her head and lifted her up as she screamed. Karren slammed her against the wall trying to control her somewhat. "Shut up!" Karren yelled pushing her pistol into the women's back. The jacket was over her face so she couldn't see but she felt the gun and calmed down.

Karren hand cuffed the woman to a railing and grabbed her head so she wouldn't move. The woman freaked but resisted the urge to scream and get shot. Karren slowly unveiled the women's right eye as she activated her geass in her left. She stared into her eye grabbing bits and pieces of useful data as the woman's eye widened in shock staring into a crimson eye with a bird symbol.

Karren grabbed all useful data and put the jacket back over her head. Cecile thought for a second she was going to be killed but soon heard the pilot walk away. Karren entered password after password the woman's mind had given her and soon had access to every bit of research they had. Karren downloaded everything onto a disk but unfortunately couldn't wipe the data on the consol. Karren figured she had done enough and soon left leaving a wondering and very scared Cecile behind still hand cuffed to a railing with a jacket over her head.

* * *

><p>Karren flew back towards the airship wondering if Kallen needed help with Suzaku before seeing the airship crash into the ocean and go up in flames. Karren wide eyed wondering what happened before Kallen's voice appeared on the radio. "Karren, I got Zero. Get back to the Ikaruga."<p>

"Right" Karren replied right as the Lancelot bolted past her. She could see him holding something. The Viceroy. "Nunnally..." Karren spoke softly but knew if she tried she would endanger the fragile girl. And it was too big of a chance to risk it.

Karren flew towards the submarine before noticing the _Mordred_ still floating there. "I wonder?" She said to herself closing in on the _Mordred_ and Anya.

"Karren get back to the Ikaruga!" Tohdoh ordered.

Karren didn't reply knowing she had time. She floated in front of the _Mordred_ as it hovered motionless. The only thing left working for it was the float system. Karren stabbed it at an angle and with some force cut the upper torso off revealing an unconscious Anya laying her head down on the broken panel. Karren regretted what she was about to do. "Only because you were nice" Karren said to herself opening her own cockpit in mid-flight.

She carefully hopped from her own knightmare to the _Mordred_ and quickly grabbed Anya. "Come on. You're coming with me" Karren said as she picked up Anya bridal style. She was light which was good since it would be easier to not fall to their death. Karren hopped onto the _Dark_ _Guardian_ and closed the cockpit positioning Anya to be out of the way but not on the floorboard.

* * *

><p>Kallen ran towards the <em>Dark<em> _Guardian_ after it finally landed inside and the sub began to dive. Todoh and the remaining holy swords, along with Zero, and Rakshata stood there staring up at it. The cockpit opened as the machine shut down. "So you're karren?" Rakshata asked noticing how similar the _Dark_ _Guardian_ and the _Guren_ were.

"Yep" Karren replied poking her head out. Rakshata seemed a little surprised at the alikeness.

"I swear you could be sisters" Rakshata said.

Karren giggled knowing in reality Kallen was her mom. "Yah I get your point" Karren replied before tossing a disk in a casing towards her.

"Whats this?" Rakshata asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just all the data files from the Avalons research division. Including Cecile Croomy and Lyohd Asphland's projects." Karren said as everyone but Rakshata and Zero gasped.

"Interesting? Rakshata said before walking away staring at the disk.

"So that's what took you so long?" Kallen asked wondering when she would come down.

"Nope this is." Karren said lifting up Anya for everyone to see. Everyone gasped again in surprise.

"A knight of the Round?" Tohdoh asked wondering how to play this card just right.

"Yep now you mind helping me get her down?" Karren asked looking down at the drop.

"Long day ahead" Kallen said as she walked towards her.


	5. Sorrows

Sorrows

The Ikaruga was bustling in celebration at their victory. Sure they couldn't capture the Viceroy but they did capture the Knight of Six, one of the Emperors personal soldiers. All the Black Knights felt like they just smacked the Emperor right in the face, and they relished the thought. The only ones not celebrating though were the people responsible for their victory.

"Where's Lelouch?" Karren asked concerned for Lelouch's well being.

"He is at school." Kallen replied as they walked through the halls of the Ikaruga. Kallen was concerned. They couldn't get Nunnally which meant now Lelouch's little sister was in the way, and Lelouch would be powerless to do anything to her. Not that Kallen ever thought about hurting the little princess.

"We need to find him, he needs help. Nunnally has always been his weakness." Karren said as she softly stepped through the halls in her uniform with her black cape. It was odd how she wasn't even in that high a position yet she dressed like she was Zero's second in command.

"You talk like you've know them forever?" Kallen said commenting on how Karren somehow talked like she spent her whole life knowing the little princess.

Karren stopped for a second then sharply turned towards her with a frown. Kallen stopped to wondering if she said something wrong. Karren closed her eyes then when she opened them her left eye was burning red with geass. She spoke softly but with a sense of seriousness. "I can read emotions and memories. Of you and Lelouch. It doesn't take alot of looking to see how he feels about Nunnally, and what he has done because of her."

Karren remembered learning everything about Zero's rise from both Kallen and Lelouch's point of views with her geass, and ultimately they were not the same. Lelouch held many secrets and wore many masks all of which broke instantly upon her using her geass on him. She didn't hate him. But knew that Kallen and the Black Knights should be hidden from the truth of his sins. And his secrets were now her secrets, his sins were now her sins.

"I see" Kallen answered knowing that such a geass would give her great knowledge about everything. "Well Tamaki asked me to bring you to the mess hall"

"The surprise party since I captured the knight of Six. I already know about it" Karren answered blankly, holding no sense of joy or surprise.

Kallen stood dumbfounded until she saw Karrens geass was still on. She raised an eyebrow at the childish trick. "You know using that geass all the time could be trouble"

"I know" Karren said walking away "But until it loses control I can handle it"

"Wait, lose control?" Kallen asked jogging to catch up to her.

Karren thought for sure Kallen already knew about geass's drawbacks, especially after spending a year with C.C searching for Lelouch. "C.C didn't tell you?" Karren asked already knowing the answer. "geass grows more powerful with each use, eventually it will evolve and if you can't control the power you won't be able to turn it off, a permanent hell."

Kallen thought quickly on what that would mean for Karren but quickly turned her thoughts to Lelouch. "Wait so Lelouch..."

"Has already lost control" Karren finished for her in monotone. She could be as passionate as Kallen on the battlefield and as cold and emotionless as Lelouch off it. She wondered if it was the genes or if it was from being around them or if she's bipolar.

Kallen stood still in the hallway unmoving as Karren saw her fall behind. She turned around seeing Kallen wide eyed and instantly saw into her memories and feelings.

"So everything Lelouch has told me to do could have been from geass..." Kallen thought wondering if her faith was altered and misplaced.

"You're immune from his geass" Karren said softly but loud enough for her to hear. "He can only use it on a person once, after that they are immune"

"Wait so he has used it on me before!" Kallen yelled stomping towards her after her fears were dampened but still confirmed. Karren wondered if the change of emotion meant she was bipolar to.

"If I recall his memory. He asked you if you were the one piloting the glasgow in shinjuku" Karren said unfazed by Kallens change in mood.

"Shinjuku..." Kallen said softly.

"Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku" That was what he said, that's what made her think he was Zero in the beginning.

Kallen breathed a sigh of relief before looking up at Karren. "Thank you" Kallen said sweetly thanking her for looking past lies and masks that Kallen could only wonder aimlessly about.

"No problem. You go to the party, I'm gonna check on our newest prisoner and I'll be right there." Karren said walking away.

"What for?" Kallen asked. Karren acted way to much like Zero sometimes, you never know what she'll do until she already did it.

But Karren ignored the question as she stepped into an elevator blinking to turn off her geass and descended.

* * *

><p>The hospital was in overdrive caring for all the soldiers from the days attack. Four airships crashed, dozens of knightmares destroyed, and casualties over a thousand. It all made Suzaku sick as he sat in his medical bed waiting for a checkup. Out of all the people here he was the least hurt. In the large room on all the other medical beds were Lloyd, Cecile, Guilford and Gino.<p>

"Oh. Why can't they hurry up so I can get back to my Lancelot" Lloyd said childishly.

"Oh, stop it Lloyd you were hit in the head." Cecile replied thinking if brain damage for him might make him normal.

"With that black knightmare out there we need all the firepower we can get" Lloyd argued actually with a good excuse.

"Yah, it trashed me and Anya. I don't know if Suzaku can handle it alone." Gino said before looking at Suzaku "No offense"

"None taken" Suzaku replied still deep in thought.

"I mean it ripped the Mordred to bits, destroyed the Tristan, and probably would've got Suzaku if it decided to double team with the Guren." Gino said awed by the knightmare.

"Well the Tristan will take weeks to rebuild and the Knight of six is still missing" Lloyd said as he relaxed in his bed.

"Do you think they captured her?" Suzaku said knowing the truth already.

"Her knightmare was peeled open. If they wanted her dead they would have just destroyed it. No they meant to capture her" Cecile said harshly.

"In the meantime I'll try to make a countermeasure for that claw, but since we dont know exactly what it is that will take a while." Lloyd said wondering if Rakshata created it.

"But how, how could the Black Knights get that machine and an ace for it. It defeated two Knights of the Round without taking damage in the slightest. And it wasn't present during the Black Rebellion" Guilford finally said equally impressed by the destructive force of the black dragon.

"I know. But the rest of the Knights of the Round are too busy to lend aid. Having three Knights should have easily obliterated the Black Knights, instead one single Black knight obliterated us. It's easy to guess the emperor will be angered." Suzaku said closing his eyes remembering the all out failure that occurred.

"Any leads on who the pilot is?" Guilford asked thinking of ways to deal with the new threat.

"No, and it couldn't have been Kallen. She was in the Guren during both battles the black knightmare appeared." Suzaku said catching what Guilford was thinking.

"So we're screwed?" Gino asked putting his hands behind his head.

"No, we still control all of Japan and have armies. The Black Knights may have a new ace but an army won't be found as easily." Suzaku answered.

"So what do we do now?" Gino asked still baffled on what exactly to do.

There musing was interrupted though by a doctor walking in. He was tall with grey hair and glasses. He looked up at his clipboard and turned to Cecile.

"Ok it's time for your psych evaluation miss Croomy." The doctor said politely.

"Psych evaluation?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh its nothing, I just saw something that couldn't be real. Must of hit my head or something" Cecile said with a fake smile as she got up.

"What did you see?" Suzaku asked generally concerned for her well being.

"Oh its nothing." Cecile replied as she closed her eyes. She visibly shivered before walking out with the doctor.

"Zero's back and now all hells broken loose. People are suffering. How will this gain anything" Suzaku said as he clenched his fist.

* * *

><p>Anya was still a bit dazed as she began to come to. The air felt cold as did the floor. Anya blinked a few times trying to get a clear visual on her surrounding and finally everything stopped blurring. She was in a silver metal chamber with one wall being completely see through glass. Standing on the other side of the glass was a girl with black hair and violet eyes with a black cape looking like a Knight of the Round. As Anya sat up from the cold floor she felt something on her leg. When she looked it was a chain holding her to the middle chamber, allowing her to move but never leave.<p>

Anya faced back towards the girl and soon recognized her. "Karren" Anya stated oh matter of factly.

"Good to see you to Anya" Karren replied with a smirk slightly tilting her head to see what Anya wound say.

"A Knight of the Round" Anya thought because of the cape looking exactly the same but soon dismissed it since she knew all the Knights and she wasn't one of them. Anya quickly pieced together what happened before she blacked out and found the unfortunate answer. "You're a Black Knight" Anya stated still in monotone.

"Yes" Karren answered simply still watching for Anya's next move. She could easily explain everything but she preferred to let Anya come to her own conclusions.

Anya got up and slowly walked towards the glass wall separating them. She was still in her white suit she wore when piloting her Mordred. Although she realized her phone and gun were gone since she couldn't feel the familiar weight nor expected her captors to allow her to have them.

Anya stopped and stood staring at Karren. They were sizing each other up. Anya concluded by how prestigious Karren looked she was of high rank, certainly not an amateur but her smirk and the way she tilted her head studying her seemed like she was more of looking at her as a person rather than a bargaining tool.

"So will it be interrogation, prisoner exchange, or execution?" Anya stated wondering just what would happen. She knew interrogation was a high chance, as was execution. But with the way Karren kept staring made it feel like nothing bad would really happen to her.

"None of those" Karren stated simply. The quick answers were actually starting to get on Anya's nerves but she kept a straight face despite it. She was a little surprised however that none of those things would happen to her.

"Then what will you do to me" Anya stated wanting to get it over with and find answers.

Karren stood contemplating what to respond with. She had ideas but she wanted to be nice to Anya because of the festival, maybe she could show her how bad Britannia is, but turning a Knight of the Round is as hard as turning a prince. Although Zero was a prince but he switched sides because of personal things. She eventually decided to just state what she thought of. "Good question"

Anya visibly flinched at that answer. They had her, a Knight of the Round. A personal soldier for the Emperor himself and they didn't know what to do with her. It all seemed so stupid, what was the point of capturing her in the first place.

"Perhaps I could sway you to join our cause?" Karren said still studying her. She said it in more of a question for herself rather than a statement.

"Do you honestly think that would work?" Anya stated raising an eyebrow. It seemed like a useless question to give for one a devoted as a Round.

"Perhaps" Karren said simply still not giving off any body language nor any extra dialogue to show how she felt.

Anya felt like scoffing at her but a quick look into her eyes told Anya she was serious and she voiced it. "Your serious then?" Anya stated still in monotone.

"Yes" Karren answered simply as she closed her eyes. "But I will have to do away with your loyalty."

Anya stood wondering what that meant. Drugging, brainwash, threats, blackmail, propaganda. Anya made no reply to her simply looking at her face which still had closed eyes.

"I do not wish to bend your will but I will let you choose which side is worth fighting for, in the end." Karren said opening her eyes. Anya took a step back after seeing one eye was now red. Anya then thought about that statement, it sounded like she was just going to let her go but that was a distant dream.

"What will you do?" Anya said still trying hard to keep a straight face but miserably failed as she kept staring into the red eye.

Karren closed her eyes and waited a second letting the entire situation sink in before finally taking a deep breath. When she exhaled she opened her eyes, her left still a fiery red. "I command you. You will abandon all hate and loyalty for both Britannia and the Black Knights and begin anew understanding for how they both really are."

Anya's eyes rimmed red from the geass control before replying in monotone "of course."

"Good" Karren replied with her geass still on. "You will obey all direct commands from me and Zero. When you believe you have seen what you perceive as Britannia's and the Black Knights true colors you may choose what side you wish to fight for."

"Of course" Anya replied again still obeying Karren because of the geass.

Karren closed her eyes and soon Anya was brought back into reality. She shook her head and rubbed it because of strange sudden headache.

"Are you ok?" Karren asked still studying Anya to see if everything worked out ok.

"Yes" Anya stated. For some reason she didn't hate Karren despite everything.

"What are your feeling of the Black Knights and Britannia?" Karren asked still not moving in the slightest.

Anya thought immediately Britannia is just and the Black Knights are evil but somehow the thought instantly vanished and she was left dumbfounded on the subject. "I... I don't know"

Karren closed her eyes contemplating what she did before finally opening her eyes and replacing her smirk with a smile. "I understand" Karren said before walking over to the side of the wall where the panel was. Anya rubbed her head wondering why the sudden headache when suddenly the shackle around her leg unclamped, freeing her and the glass prison wall rose.

Anya stepped out looking down the hall. It was completely empty except for Anya and Karren. Karren was still smiling which Anya still didn't understand. "Why?" Anya asked surprisingly with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Because I consider you a friend" Karren said as she walked past her as Anya followed. "I know it's risky but I'll take a chance with you" Karren knew it wasn't really a chance since her geass would prevent any violent thought towards the Black Knights, especially early on.

Anya walked a step behind Karren wondering what the hell was going on and if she was in a dream. First that black knightmare somehow teleported, then Karren turns out to be a Black Knight, and now she was walking through the Black Knights base without shackles. "Maybe the Black Knights aren't monsters like Britannia says. Or maybe they are just trying to win her trust." Anya thought.

"Oh I almost forgot." Karren said turning around sharply. Karren reached into her belt and soon pulled out Anya's pink phone which held her recordings and dairy. "I order you that when you use this you send no data, recording, or images to anyone but a fellow Black Knight"

Anya's eyes held red rims as she calmly replied. "Of course" The red rims soon went away and Anya gently took her phone looking it over to see if any entries were missing or if it was tampered. She found none and soon underwent her favorite hobby. "Recorded" Anya said as she snapped a photo of Karren.

Karren smiled thankful that the geass didn't seem to completely strip her of her humanity like Lelouch lets happen. "It has a built in jammer so it won't be tracked, feel free to use it as long as it doesn't endanger us" Karren said watching to see if her geass command to always obey was working.

Anya looked at her before slightly nodding a yes before inputting new entries into her diary.

Karren smiled at her friend before beckoning her into the elevator. "Where are we going?" Anya asked still inputting entries into her diary.

"A party" Karren said with a mischievous grin as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>The hospital room the group stayed at was still chilly and quiet. The vases of flowers and the view from the open windows provided something of a time waster while everyone waited for their eventual "ok" to leave. Cecile finally walked back into the room after 30 minutes of talking to the psych evaluator. Suzaku was generally concerned for her. When he reached the Avalon her discovered the bridge destroyed and Cecile handcuffed to a rail bar with a jacket over her head. She could have immediately shacked she jacket off but she was shaking in fear, like she didn't want to risk looking around her.<p>

Cecile waved farewell to the doctor before walking towards her respective medical bed. "So what was the psych evaluation for" Suzaku asked hoping to get an answer this time. He noticed the doctor get stopped by a group of three Britannian soldiers who began questioning him.

"Oh its nothing really" Cecile responded looking down trying to suppress that awful image.

The doctor pointed towards the group as the guards immediately began to march over towards them. "Cecile Croomy?" The leader asked as he pointed at her.

"Um yes?" Cecile answered wondering what they needed her for.

"Your under arrest" The leader said as the other two guards began to pull her out of bed.

"Wait? What did I do?" Cecile asked as Suzaku immediately got up and walked towards the officer clenching his fist.

"Your being charged with treason against the empire" The leader said before the other guards handcuffed her violently.

"What proof do you have" Suzaku asked as he approached the leaders side.

The leader immediately snapped to attention before explaining. "My... My lord. The research files in the Avalon were copied during the attack."

"What does them hacking it have anything to do with me?" Cecile asked as the guards violently gripped her arms to restrain her.

"That's the issue. They weren't hacked. They got in using all of your passwords that only you knew, including your personal projects. Meaning they must have gotten it from you." The guard said scoffing her like she knew exactly what happened.

"They what?" Cecile said as the color drained from her face. If they got her personal files that means that it was indeed only her passwords especially if it wasn't a hack. "Am I being set up?" She thought quickly.

"This woman is a trusted friend of mine. I trust she would never go to treason." Suzaku said folding his arms on his chest in a tough manner.

"Of course... but we have orders sir" The leader said apologetically.

"She can stay here. I will watch over her personally. And I expect you to do a proper investigation" Suzaku said eyeing the man.

The officer was about to break out in a cold sweat before politely replying. "Yes sir" The guards immediately uncuffed her and returned towards their leaders side.

"Have a good day sir Kurarugi" The leader said as him and the guards walked away.

Suzaku looked back at Cecile who was now leaning on her bed as her knees shacked. He felt bad for her, she was in trauma. "Cecile" He said as her head shot up before relaxing realizing who it was. "You should get some rest" She nodded slightly at that before slowly getting in her bed and pulling the covers over her turning so she faced away from everyone.

"Just what happened" Suzaku whispered with sad eyes.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing as everyone ate cake and various junk food. Everyone was in there Black Knights uniform. Kallen didn't partake in the party content with waiting for Karren. Kallen leaned against the wall turning her thoughts back to Lelouch. "He needs someone" She thought. She looked over and saw C.C with a plate stacked with 8 pizzas. "How can she eat that much?" Kallen asked in a whisper.<p>

Kallen looked away and saw the double doors slid open as Karren entered still in her Black Knights uniform with matching cape. Kallen started walking over as Tamaki bolted.

"Hey Karren nice job kicking that Knight's but..." Was all he said before the Knight of Six herself walked in behind her. All eyes turned towards them as they walked over towards the food table.

"Recorded" Anya said snaping a photo of Tamaki's face. He looked like he was about to pass out. "Thank you sir" She said as she gently took the plate with cake on it from Tamaki's hands and walked off towards Karren.

Kallen held the same face wondering just what happened infront of her. She quick stepped towards Karren as they both took a seat at a table. "Just what the hell are you doing!" She whispered but with clear surprise and anger in her voice. Anya looked up at her as she ate a piece of the cake.

"Eating with a friend" Karren said as the ate a piece of cake as well wondering when all the people would stop staring at her.

"A friend? But she's..." Kallen asked before Karren cut her off. "A good friend of mine"

Anya looked over at Karren. They did spend the festival together and she relatively liked the girl. She was a Black Knight but she didn't seem to hate her for that. All in all she really did consider her a friend as well. "Thank you" Anya said not wanting Karren to get in a bind because of her.

Kallen stood speechless before she closed her eyes and tried getting ahold of herself. Kallen sat down next to Karren before opening her eyes and speaking what was on her mind. "How can she be trusted?" Kallen asked hoping for a good answer.

Karren closed her eyes knowing already how to answer. She opened her eyes her left burning with geass as Kallen took notice of it. "Because she's my friend" Karren replied simply. Kallen caught what the geass meant and immediately calmed down.

"I see. Well I guess she can't be that bad" Kallen said as she looked over at Anya. Anya was looking back at her before brought out her phone and began to write entries.

The rest of the Black Knights which were somehow growing closer caught what Kallen said. They were all completely surprised by how the Knight was being treated like a guest and not a prisoner. Several already went out to fetch Tohdoh or other high ranking officers to see what they thought. But no one spoke anything towards them until Tamaki walked over.

"So why is she here?" Tamaki said leaning on the table asking what was on everyone else's mind.

"She's not a threat if that's what you mean." Karren said before taking another bite of her piece of cake.

Tamaki's eyes twitched somewhat at her nonchalant statement. He opened his mouth to speak again before Kallen cut him off. "It's fine Tamaki"

Tamaki's eyes darted towards Kallen but she held a straight face which he was unable to break. "Zero's not gonna like this" He finally said trying to see if that statement would break her.

Kallen flinched but Karren remained impassive. "I'm sure he'll be ok with it" Karren said trying to defuse the situation. Kallen knew since Anya was under geass she wouldn't be a threat and thus Lelouch wouldn't mind.

"Yah your right" Kallen said as she closed her eyes trying to avoid more of this conversation. It was bad enough she chose Karrens side over everyone else's but she was the only one who knew of geass so she understood the situation.

Tamaki's eyebrows twitched at that knowing he lost all leverage. "Recorded" Anya said snapping another picture of Tamaki's strange facial expression.

As soon as Tamaki was about to protest more the monitors that were on several walls changed channels showing Nunnally seated with a butterfly around her neck.

"How do you do everyone. I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the Royal Family. 87nth in line for the Imperial Throne. Due to the unfortunate, untimely death of Due Calaris recently I shall be assuming the Viceroyship of Area 11 in his place. I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see or walk, therefor I will be depending on all of you for help among various things, please help me to help you." She said as she bowed before the camera, a show that she was willing to bow before others instead of the other way around.

"This will screw things up" Tamaki said leaning on the table.

"From bad to worse" Karren added as she looked at her technical aunt.

"Are you afraid?" Anya said quietly as Karren turned towards her. "Are you afraid it will be another massacre?"

Karren thoughts shot to the image she grabbed from Lelouch's mind. Euphimia holding out her hand ready to join Zero for the sake of peace only for a terrible accident to ripe things usunder. Karren shivered at the thought of something like that happening to Nunnally. "No, I'm afraid that in the end more innocents will die because of this war. Even though it was unavoidable" Karren said softly with a hint of sadness in her voice before turning back towards the monitor.

"I realize it is unexpected but I would like each one of you to cooperate with me on this. As your new Viceroy, I wish to again create the specially administrated zone of Japan." Nunnally said as the crowd on the monitor began to curse and shout in an uproar.

"Wait she what?" Kallen said staring at the monitor.

"In the special zone Britannians and numbers would have equal status. Elevens would be allowed to safely call themselves Japanese once again. Though I know a tragic misunderstanding occurred last time in the special zone. I do not believe that the attempt to establish the zone was a mistake. We need a gentler world." Nunnally said towards all the audiences of Japan.

"A gentler world..." Karren whispered softly to herself.

"And those of you in the Black knights I ask you to please participate in the special zone."

"What?" Kallen said in disbelief.

"Not again" Tamaki added.

"Never again" another Black Knight added.

Karren looked at them all wanting to scream out it was an accident but knew better. Lelouch's sin was also hers now. Karren felt like crying but kept a straight face still facing the monitor.

"If both sides are willing to step forward and admit to the mistakes that we made, then we can take the first positive steps in setting things right. I believe this with all my heart." Nunnaly said as her grand speech concluded leaving all of Japan in a baffle.

The hospital was in full attention as the Princesses speech concluded.

"Nunnally wants to establish the zone, just like Euphie. But I won't let Zero ruin her dream… Not this time." Suzaku thought as he darted out of his bed and ran.

The Black Knights still fought and bickered on what to do next. The entire ship was in an uproar.

"So what do we do?" Asked a Black Knight from the crowd of black uniforms.

"Have a showdown with the Britannia's of course!" Tamaki yelled slamming his fists together.

"If we strike first then we will look as bad as they claim us to be" Kallen said thinking over what to do.

"Well we can always use.." Tamaki said walking over to Anya as Karren jumped up and blocked his path.

"We aren't going to use Anya for anything" Karren spat angered by people treating Anya as a mere bargaining chip.

"Look what's got you so uppity. It's not like any of us cares if something happens to her." Tamaki said right as Karren slapped him, knocking him down to the floor while the rest of the Black Knights stood in awe of what just happened. Karren was defending the enemy.

"What the hell?" Tamaki asked slowly standing up in a daze.

"She is human just like the rest of us. And I won't allow you to treat her as anything but..." Karren said before Anya put a hand on her shoulder. Karren looked back and saw from her eyes it was better if they just left. "Let's go..." Karren said as she and Anya walked away from the group, Karren trying hard not to cry for all the hell she was going through.

"You didn't have to do that." Anya said concerned for the girl that was defending her even though they were on opposite sides.

"No I did. I won't have you treated as a tool." Karren said as they enter the elevator. Silence ensued as both tried to think of something to say. "You can stay in my room until I can get you your own." Karren said as they exited the elevator.

It was a single hallway with several doors. The one on the end decorated gold with black trim. Zero's room Anya guessed. They stopped at a door two doors away from the last before Karren put in a code and the door slid open. They entered to a room that was moderately sized. It held a couch and table in the center with a desk and computer on one end. It had white carpet with a dull grey wall.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll use the couch" Karren said as she layed down on the couch in a relaxing manner but her face was serious in contemplation. Anya took a look around the room as she opened a door in the back. Inside she saw a queen sized bed and bedside table and lamp. Although that wasn't what was interesting. On the bedside table was Karren and Kallen in their uniforms smiling. And another showing Karren being halfway lifted up by the strange black knightmare. Anya easily put two and two together and came to a conclusion.

"You're the pilot of that black knightmare" Anya said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. It's called the Dark Guardian" Karren said as she turned to look at Anya standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"I see." Anya said in monotone. "You're a great pilot. As good as a Knight of the Round" Anya knew it was true since she defeated her and Gino at the same time.

"Thank you" Karren said still thinking over her next move before finally deciding. "You stay here, I'm going to look for Zero" Karren said as she stood up and walked away. "Don't get into trouble ok" Karren said looking back at her. Anya simply nodded which was all the ok Karren needed before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Anya wasn't bored. There may have been barely anything to do in Karrens room but she had alot to think about. She actually started thinking about all Karren did for her. She protected her even though she was the enemy. Anya didn't hate anyone here, well except that Tamaki fellah. "Why am I even thinking about this?" Anya asked herself. She looked over towards the computer and decided to waste time looking up things. She walked over and sat down turning on the computer, looking for things to do.<p>

After turning on the computer she noticed icons with strange file names on Karrens computer, interested she began to open a few. The special administrated zone massacre popped up with full summary and detail with pictures. Opening another file she found the Narita battle and the casualty list. Another file opened revealing the Sakuridite conference hotel jacking. Anya opened file after file revealing all operations the Black Knights have been in until she came to the last. "Project Ascension" Anya read.

Upon opening the file the screen released over a dozen different windows which held pictures and summaries. "The Project is living but we cannot seem to control it. It resists all drugs and torture but shows no sign to retaliate besides the tensing showing anger. We require more time to see if the Subject will eventually break" It read before Anya clicked on another panel.

"The subject is being regularly coaxed to show its ***** but it still resists despite heavy drugging. Anymore will undoubtedly lead to death so we must find a new way to coax it. We have had several other subject use there **** on it but as soon as it's done it shows no sign to fight back. If this continues we suggest we exterminate the subject and make a new one that will hopefully show more promise" It read as Anya hurried and clicked the very last panel.

"Classified" It read in bold red at the top. "The Subject upon decided extermination has unfortunately escaped. It stole the prize knightmare made for it as well. As of now under the Emperor's orders all testing data is to be archived before destroyed. Subject was however showing promise during its escape as it finally used not its own ***** but several different ones. The thought of it awed many but unfortunately all evidence and data is to be destroyed. We request again that the Emporer would be gracious enough to give us another chance to remake a subject or allow us to capture it for more testing. Signed Docter Renald Gransen, Project Ascension head in the ***** Directorate."

"Project Ascension? Directorate? The Emperor? What does it all mean?" Anya thought to herself before hearing footsteps in the hallway outside. She quickly began to exit out of the files until she got to the last which showed someone with black hair floating in a tube with a mask on, wrapped in a prisoner suit. Anya thought for a second that was Karren before she deleted the panel as Kallen walked in.

"Hey Karren about earlier..." Kallen said before looking around to see only Anya infront of the computer looking at her. "Where's Karren?" Kallen asked looking around.

"She went to go find Zero" Anya said in monotone.

"I see..." Kallen said looking down. Kallen walked over to the couch and promptly took out her cell phone as she stared at Anya who stared back. She pressed a few buttons and held the phone up to her ear awaiting the call to go through. There was a noise on the other end. "Zero I..." Was all Kallen said before the line went dead. She dialed it again.

"We're sorry, the number you have called is beyond service range" The voice said.

"Damnit" Kallen said putting away her phone. She looked over at Anya before getting up and heading towards the door. "I'm going to go look for Zero to" She said as Anya spoke.

"Kallen." Anya said hoping to say something before she left. Kallen turned confused by what she wanted. "Where is Karren from?" Anya asked. It was an innocent question, but one Kallen couldn't answer.

"That's something you should ask her." Kallen said not wanting to lie right now. Kallen stepped out the door before another word could be said.

Anya sat quietly for a few moments before turning back to the computer and opening the last file again.

"Subject is again resisting control, suggest extermination" The line said under the photo of the person in a prison suit in the chamber. Anya couldn't tell for certain if it was Karren but it looked somewhat like her. But the flowing hair and mask with the suit threw it off.

"Is this why you fight?" Anya whispered quietly before reading another sentence.

"The Emperor is pleased with our progress of making a living subject but is disappointed in our failures to control it. We will do all we can to accomplish this feet however. All Hail Britannia!" It read.

Anya couldn't help but tense at the last statement. She hated Britannia, and even the Emperor, a little more that day.

* * *

><p>Karren waited passively in the darkness watching Lelouch sit on a stack of wood beneath the rebuilding project of Babel Tower. She didn't know what to say, or how to say anything. She waited clearly aware of the refrain he held in his shaking hand. She would allow him to pear over the edge into the abyss before pulling him back, so he may see the errors of giving up everything. She knew what he was thinking, and she couldn't bring herself to deny doing it herself if they switched places. She watched him bring the vial of refrain closer, she readied to use her geass to stun him and take the vial away, disappearing into the darkness. Allowing him the notion that fate, that the world needed him to go on.<p>

As the vial grew closer right as Karren's eye burned red with geass a voice echoed out. "I figured you'd come here." Said Kallen as she walked up closer to him. Lelouch flinched and breathed harder looking up and seeing her approach him, him in his worst state of mind. "Where Zero was born, you started it here, this is where it all began." Kallen said with hints of sadness in her soft voice.

She stepped even closer wanting to help him. "Lelouch I want to tell you something." Kallen said before stopping dead in her tracks, wide eyed at the refrain he held next to his arm ready to inject. "Is that..."

"Refrain" He finished for her in a depressed voice. "Your familiar with it aren't you?" He asked before turning back towards the vial in his hand. "Brings back memories of the good ol days"

"Don't Give me that crap!" She yelled as she stomped over towards him grabbing the vial violently and smashing it into the ground. "So what if you failed this time! Can't you come up with another plan to get it back? Just give us orders like you always do. Should I use my knightmare, or maybe play decoy, tell me I'll do whatever you say." She snapped looking at the ground infront of him now.

Karren felt bad for Kallen. Zero was always Kallens hero, to see him in the state he was in now must be heart breaking.

"Alright then..." Lelouch said darkly as he started to stand up. "You can consul me." Kallen flinched and took a step back, this was a side of Lelouch no one ever wanted to see. He stood towering over her as she backed away. He stepped forward and soon was less a foot away and feeling each other breath. "There are things you can do for that right..." He said lifting her chin up with her hand. Kallen looked stunned at the statement. If things went too far Karren was determined to break it up.

Lelouch leaned over for a kiss while Kallen still stood stunned. He etched closer and closer. Karren finally decided it was enough until Kallen painfully slapped him hard across the face. Lelouch didn't seem to care resting his hand on the hurt cheek looking at her. "Snap out of it Lelouch! You're Zero now, you have an obligation, you've got to live up to the dreams you gave us all!" Kallen spoke on the verge of tears. "So please keep fooling us until you no longer can" Her speech was rapidly becoming a begging that Karren couldn't help but cry for as she stood in the shadows nearby watching the scene unfold. "We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart. Play your role like you mean it." Kallen said with tears in her eyes before quickly running away. Lelouch took two steps after her but stopped to contemplate all she said.

Lelouch stood clenching his fist thinking over everything, and how far he had fallen. Suddenly Rolo appeared infront of him where Kallen had left. Karren looked at him wondering what he was going to pull. "Rolo" Lelouch said wondering the same thing

Lelouch thought and soon came to a conclusion. "That's right. You're supposed to keep an eye on me. I forgot." Lelouch said with distaste in his voice.

"Then why not forget about them? All the heavy burdens that just way you down. Zero, the Black Knights, and Nunnally" Rolo replied. Karren flinched knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"You're wrong! Nunnally isn't" Lelouch yelled at him angered by trying to use her against him before Rolo spoke again.

"For Nunnally's sake as well." Rolo spoke with no emotion in his voice. Lelouch chocked for a second eyeing him. "If Zero vanishes then peace will come to Area 11. Lelouch you can go back to being an ordinary student again and be happy." Rolo walked towards Lelouch as Lelouch thought of what to do.

"But..." Lelouch said thinking about what Kallen told him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rolo asked still closing the distance. "Wanting happiness isn't a crime. No one would have to be hurt. Look we still have time to undo what's been done." Lelouch took a step back. "It's alright. I'll never abandon you I promise. I'll stay with you as your brother forever Lelouch."

Karren had enough of his manipulation and decided it was enough. "Selfish, Traitorous, Liar." She said walking out of a dark corner near them. Rolo's eyes widened upon her showing herself, one of the few people who could steal Lelouch away from him. "You think you can use Lelouch for your own happiness. Have him abandon all that care for him, those who fight for him, those who would die for him." She spoke in a loud commanding voice drawing closer to them.

"No! Lelouch doesn't need anyone. I'm all he will ever need!" Rolo said before realizing how selfish it sounded.

"You think you can make him abandon the mask of Zero, make all the blood he spilt be in vain, have every hope of a gentler world be crushed!" She yelled at him still approaching.

"It's hurting him. You just using…!" Rolo said drawing his knife ready to kill her before Karren trapped him in the gaze of her geass.

Karren walked closer and closer as Lelouch thought about what Karren was saying. "You will not use him. You will not dash the dream that he has given us. You will not change destiny" Karren said stopping a few feet away. "I Karren vi Britannia command you to obey me!" Karren said with her arm pushing out in a dramatic motion as Rolo chocked for a second before red rings encompassed his eyes.

"Of course" He spoke simply. Lelouch stood watching what was happening but still contemplating what everyone has said.

"You will keep up the facade of Lelouch's brother at school. You will help him and obey him at any time. And you will never again try to use him, you will report all is normal for the OSI and act normal around any Britannian officers and officials." Karren said not caring she was stripping away what made him human. He was dead to her, but geass made him a walking corpse which was as good as dead to her. "And outside school you will never consider him your brother!" She yelled showing how angry she was by his deeds.

"Yes" Rolo said simply still under her geass.

"Now leave us" She said as Rolo walked away only leaving Lelouch and Karren staring at each other. Karren didn't turn off her geass. Instead she stared into his eyes feeling all he felt, thinking all he thought, and knowing what he was going through.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Lelouch finally spoke. "Why... Why does it have to be up to me..."

Karren stood coming up with an answer before finding one. "It doesn't"

Lelouch looked up wondering just what she meant before she continues on. "It's up to all of us. To fight, to support, to care for each other. Just as I'm doing right now. Just as Kallen was doing."

Lelouch thought about what that meant. That he wasn't alone, that he had others. He had Karren, had Kallen, and had the Black Knights. "Then what do I do..." He asked not knowing what the situation called for.

Karren thought for a moment as she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she exhaled she opened her eyes. both the same amethyst color as his. "You know Rolo didn't have that bad an idea. If Zero disappears peace will come to Area 11. You could vanish from Japan, but not the world" She said hoping he caught what she meant.

He thought about it and soon realized it was so simple he wondered why he didn't think of it before. "Thank you" He said walking towards her. "'m proud you're my daughter" He said wrapping Karren in a hug. Karren was surprised. She never saw Lelouch show affection and at him openly being proud of her was a big moral boost. She closed her eyes and hugged back before the seconds went by too quick for her liking and he released her.

"We should get back" he said as she also released him.

"Yah. just don't forget to apologize to mom ok" Karren said smirking up at him.

Lelouch smiled at her statement already knowing he would have to. "Don't worry ill find a way to make it up to her" Lelouch said as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Out at sea was a less than peaceful scenario. The Black Knights hidden base was found and a huge fleet of warships waited nearby to blow it to bits.<p>

"I will get rid of the Black Knights for the sake of peace" Suzaku thought as he looked at the cargo liner that they had stopped.

"It's time" An officer spoke over the headset.

Suzaku closed his eyes in deep contemplation. "Commence firing" He said as the huge fleet began to open fire on the ship.

"Here it comes!" Tohdoh said aboard the bridge of the Ikaruga. "Blow the tanker that'll scramble the sonar. Thirty degrees down trim, engines crash dive. Have you made contact with Zero yet?"

"No, and captain Karren is still out searching for him" Chiba said with anxiety in her voice.

Tohdoh grunted at that as the tanker the sub was hidden in exploded in a giant fireball as the sub sunk downwards.

"We'll assume they are trying to escape under water. Send out the Portman's." Suzaku commanded over his headset.

Dozens of aquatic knightmares began to flood out of the warships into the water, all racing towards the tanker.

"Confirming sonar. The engine noise sounds like submersibles" A Black Knight said with earphones on.

"Dive us down, if they discover us we are done." Tohdoh said using his sheathed sword as an arm rest.

"Fire Asrocks" Suzaku commanded as dozens of missiles shot out from the warships littering the water under the tanker with explosions, rocking the Ikaruga.

"Do not panic! They're guessing where we are" Tohdoh said as the Ikaruga shook and sustained leaks everywhere.

"Encircle the area centering on point beta. We will smoke the enemy out" An officer commanded as the aquatic knightmares circled around the explosions.

"All sections report leaks" Chiba said looking at the monitor.

"Your orders?" Kallen said visibly afraid. Wishing she had said her feeling to Lelouch before she died instead of lecture him.

"If we move they will find us, we have to hold out." Tohdoh said not the least bit fazed.

"What but!" Kallen said before another explosion rocked the ship jostling everyone.

"We're all gonna die!" Tamaki cried as the explosions rocked the ship.

"Anya was wondering what was making the ship rock."They are in a battle" She thought before looking back at the computer which held files after files she had read. She scoffed before getting up and running out of the room.

"Q-1 do you read me Q-1?" Lelouch asked on all the intercoms of the Ikaruga.

"That voice!" Ohgi said thankful that there leader didn't abandon them.

Kallen caught herself from falling before replying. "Zero?" She said in disbelief.

On top of a high cliff Lelouch stood with a map in his hands and Karren at his side. "Your instructions, 50 degrees down trim, head for point L-14, crash dive full ahead."

"Hah he made it!" Ohgi cheered.

"Finally! Took him long enough" Tamaki yelled out.

Suzaku launched out in his Lancelot ready for anything to come. "Continue depth charge drop. Maintain encirclement"

"Fire all torpedoes to detonate dead ahead. Set detonators for forty seconds." Lelouch commanded as everyone thought he went crazy.

"Straight in front of us?" Tamaki questioned.

"There's no enemy there" Ohgi exclaimed.

"Let's try firing them" Kaguya said as everyone turned to look at her. "What other choice do we have, we have to trust him."

Karren put her finger on the map and followed to where it would land. "What will hitting that do?" She asked since she didn't any knowledge of chemistry.

"You'll see" Lelouch whispered with a smirk.

Tohdoh stood thinking it over and saw it was still the best chance they had. "Set detonators then launch all torpedoes dead ahead." The crew followed his order and soon fired all there torpedoes straight ahead which showed up on the Britannian sonar.

"Torpedo launch confirmed. Enemy location tracked." Said an officer.

"They're at point L-14. Focus fire on that point" Suzaku commanded as all the ships got into position. "If they surface I'll capture them myself."

"Salamander to blue dolphin, changing firing angle toward point. Dispatch to Portman expansion zone." An officer said.

"Roger that" another officer replied over the headset as the torpedoes planted themselves cleanly into the methane collector. "Tightening up the drag net. Make sure your target locks good."

"Salamander confirming target acquired. Rotating depth charge launch tubes. ready to fire."

The Ikaruga launched several slash harkens connecting it to the ocean floor ready for whatever Zero had planned. "Once the anchors are secure, all hands brace for shock." Zero said as everyone immediately began to grab onto the nearest thing bolted to the floor.

The timer hit zero as all six torpedoes exploded releasing bubbles of gas throughout the battlefield. The sea floor seemed to shake as it looked like the entire methane collector would shoot up as well. Rocks rose from the sea floor as tons upon tons of bubbles pushed upwards. The Blast rocked the Ikaruga shaking everything in its wake.

Ohgi looked at the monitor in disbelief. "It's air?" He asked.

"Now I see that's methane hydrate" Rakshate said looking at the monitor as well.

"What tha!" An aquatic knightmare pilot said as bubbles erupted everywhere covering his machine.

"Our buoyancy!" Another screamed as they began to collide with each other and missiles destroying them all to tiny bits.

"Sir Kurarugi! Bubbles! Ahhhhh!" A pilot screamed as his knightmare exploded.

"What tha hell!" Suzaku said staring in disbelief as bubbles rose and rocked the ships, capsizing many.

Lost signals began to appear on every ship as the entire fearful navy sunk within seconds. Suzaku stared, stunned by what he had just witnessed. "How could... it made giant bubbles rise from the sea floor?" He asked himself.

"It's Zero!" a pilot yelled over the headset. "Zero and the Black Dragon are heading right for me!"

As Suzaku zoomed in as he saw Zero fast approaching being held by the black knightmare that captured Anya.

"Master Zero!" Kaguya yelled in excitement.

"So this! This is your answer to me!" Suzaku yelled over the open com link as he pointed his Varis at Zero.

"Don't shoot" Zero said calmly as he still approached. "Shoot me and you'll be disobeying your lady's orders."

"What?" Suzaku asked thinking quickly what exactly he meant by that.

Zero stood up on the knightmare letting his cape wave in the wind. "I hereby accept the offer extended by Viceroy Nunnally. Yes I will join the Japan special zone"

Suzaku along with the rest of the Black Knights gasped in surprise at that statement. "He wouldn't" Kallen said in disbelief.

"Zero's surrendering to them?" Ohgi said equally surprised.

"But he can't!" Tohdoh yelled.

"Are you serious?" Suzaku said frustrated by all the audacity.

"Zero orders you!" He said flaring his arm forward. "All members of the Black Knights. You shall participate willingly in the special zone."

* * *

><p>Karren felt anxiety. She was walking down the halls, right into a group that will probably try to ripe him to bits, she started to regret giving him the idea of all this. "Karren" Zero spoke with the cybernetic tone. "How far does your loyalty for me lie?" He asked.<p>

"I'd die for you" She said nonchalant and quickly like it was obvious.

"Aren't you the one who said you can't do anything dead?" He asked hoping for her to change her mind. He just wanted to see how far she would follow him, but he didn't want her to die for him.

"Yes, but you can do much in your death" She quickly stated, it sounded somewhat poetic to him.

"Indeed" He said accepting that he was fighting a losing battle.

The door swished open revealing a crowd of people all of whom they were both familiar with.

"Zero listen..." Kallen said as they walked into the room.

"Master Zero!" Kaguya yelled out as she ran towards him only for Karren to step infront and block her path.

Kaguya stopped short infront of the girl. They had never met before but she looked to be around Kallens age. "Oh, you must be another lady of his court!" Kaguya said smiling and putting her hands together.

Karren wondered that that exactly meant since she wasn't the most knowledgeable in non-military subject. She gave her a strange look before asking. "What's that?"

Thankful for Kallen the akward moment was diverted as Anya entered the room behind her. Although not everyone was happy with that.

"What on earth is the Round doing here?" Chiba asked walking over towards her.

Karren didn't like where it was going and decided to intervene. "I let her come" She said. Although she didn't really tell her to come but she didn't mind ether.

"So you truly did befriend the enemy?" Tohdoh accused staring at her with an impassive face.

"She's not a threat" Karren said looking back at Zero to see if he understood.

"Zero what's your opinion on the matter?" Ohgi asked hoping there leader shared their concern.

Zero looked at Anya then back at Karren. "Are you sure she is not a threat?" He asked while people seemed to stare at them thinking "Of course she's a threat."

Karren was still looking back at Zero as she smiled slyly and spoke. "Of course not. Trust me."

Chiba looked ready to arrest her for treason which Lelouch understood but if Karren was so sure it could only mean Anya was already geassed. A useful tool in his plan. "Very well, I'll allow her to roam around"

Tohdoh actually looked like he was going crazy while everyone else was hysterical except Kallen. Karren thought it was best to leave the situation while she was ahead. "Come on we better go Anya" Karren said as she walked over to Anya and led the pink haired girl out.

Everyone eyed the two girls as they quickly left with the door swishing closed behind them.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Anya said as she walked shoulder to shoulder with Karren, passing gasping crew members as they walked.

"Because you're not bad, not like most. So I want to give you the best chance at seeing what we fight for." Karren said like she rehearsed it.

Anya stood quiet for a few moments to let the statement sink in. "So why do you fight?" Anya asked trying to drive the conversation.

Karren had to think about it a second before replying with distaste. "Because of what Britannia has done, its hurt so many, myself included, I just don't want the same to happen to the people I care for" Karren eyes were full of sadness remembering the long days in the vial chamber at the facility.

"You don't want others to be used as tools?" Anya asked. "You stood up for me saying something similar."

Karren looked over at Anya who was looking back, but more of wonder than of thankfulness. "Yah. I guess I did" Karren said as they continued along their way back to her room.

"Then can you tell me something?" Anya asked as she shook her head about to regret it.

"Yah what?" Karren said curious by her friend's behavior.

"What was Project Ascension?" Anya asked.

Karren quickly stuffed her into a closet on impulse and went in as well closing the door, trapping the pink haired girl against the wall. Karrens knife was already drawn to Anya's stomach but she resisted the urge. "How much do you know?" Karren whispered with dark purple eyes.


	6. A Million and One Miracles

A Million and One Miracles

Karren couldn't say that it had all been a total disaster. Anya figured out Karren was an experiment but luckily the files censored geass, nor did she tell Anya about it. It didn't say anything about her being made from the blood of Lelouch or Kallen so they were safe. She was so concerned for Lelouch's well being that she forgot to lock the files. Although all she had to do was command Anya not to talk about them unless to her or Zero. Using absolute obedience to follow all her commands was somewhat cheap but effective. Karren considered telling Anya everything but decided against it. The only people who knew absolutely everything where Lelouch and Kallen, and Karren was fine with that.

Karren turned from laying on her couch to see Anya reading. She wondered if it was the geass or if the girl was this naturally calm. It's been three days since the SOZ announcement and four more days till the actual event. The Black Knights were hysterical about participating but once they heard the plan it was hurrah after hurrah for their brilliant leader. Although technically it was Karren's idea but she didn't mind giving Lelouch credit.

As for the situation with Anya, people still hug the walls when she passes by but no one has been reporting the Knight of the Round is loose anymore. It was somewhat funny to Karren, she took Anya to a party celebrating her own capture. Karren was suddenly interested, she had never used her memory reading geass on Anya before and since Karen needed to look into Anya's eyes but she didn't need to look back Karren decided it was the best time to do some memory exploring.

Karren closed her eyes and then reopened them revealing her left burning with geass. She searched her memory and saw bits and pieces. But upon further exploration things started to darken. She couldn't see them. She kept searching but it kept occurring, pieces of memory were missing. Suddenly the memory changed to that of Anya as a little girl, about 7 or 8. She was in a grand palace skipping along in the dark until she began to hear voices.

"What is this about V.V? Is this about the sword of Akasha?" She heard. Anya jumps behind a pillar to avoid being seen and slowly pears out. It was Marianne in an orange dress standing on a staircase with red carpet. It was Lelouch's mother who died. Suddenly a realization dawned on Karren, this was where she died, and she was talking to V.V...

"Oh, no nothing about that. This is about you and Charles." V.V said. Anya didn't look at him but Karren knew and dreaded that immortal boys voice. "It has come to my concern that you and Charles have grown quite fond of each other. You realize if this continues our plans will never be finished and ill be left alone."

Marianne backed away and Karren already could guess what was going to happen next. "It's always been the woman to lead the man astray" V.V said as Marianne turned around.

"Empress Marianne" A guard yelled out behind her.

"I told you not to come" Marianne said as V.V pulled out a assault rifle and shot her and the guards. Anya watched in horror as the blood slowly flowed down the staircase.

"It's done, send in the cleanup crew. Maybe we can make Nunnally out to be the witness" V.V said staring up at his handiwork.

Anya stared at Marianne, Karren could swear there was still a faint breath of life in her until the memory turned a deep black suddenly stunning Karren and making her jolts back into reality.

"Is something wrong?" Anya said in monotone looking up from her book at Karren who looked like she just convulsed for a second.

"Yah I'm fine..." Karren said as she blinked off her geass and thought that memory over, she couldn't piece it all together. What Lelouch thought happened was a lie. She needed to tell him immediately. "I'm going to talk to Zero." She said as she hopped off the couch and fast walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The room was silent as the group waited for the signal to come in to connect with Zero. Suzaku, Gino, Lloyd, Cecile and Miss Lowmiyer waited patiently. Cecile looked better then how she had been at the hospital, however her reputation got hurt from the accusations put on her.<p>

"Aren't you the one suspected to have leaked research data to the Black Knights?" Miss Loamier said darkly eyeing her. Cecile fidgeted at that, many people asked her that and it was taking a toll.

"No, that was never proven nor do I believe she would" Suzaku defended. "And I hope to keep our conversations only on this conference, not on each other." Miss Loamier flinched at how a lowly eleven would speak to her like that but knew better than to question a Knight of his Majesty.

"So were going to try to get Anya right?" Gino asked, but in reality Suzaku knew the truth. If Lelouch was Zero, then Anya would most likely be controlled by his geass, and if they accepted her then she would be in an opportune place to do major damage.

When he told the emperor about her capture, his majesty simply said "I have no use for those who fail." before the video conference ended. Suzaku Knew the Empires system was unjust in such matters, but eventually he would change that. And he wouldn't abandon Anya, not like this.

"I don't know. We can try but our directive is the safety of the people." Suzaku said coolly trying not to look at Gino's face. The screen started to show static before it slowly turned into the masked man known to the world as Zero. "Zero" Suzaku said sounding a little more angrier than he intended.

"Sir Kurirugi, Lord Weinberg, greetings. Although I do not see the Viceroy." Zero said in his metallic voice.

"She can be left out in the negotiations for now" Suzaku said staring at the masked man.

"I see, I figured as much" Zero said not showing any body motion worth noting.

"I have a question, are you the real Zero or a new one?" Lloyd asked with a childish smile.

"Zeros lineage isn't about what's under the mask but by the want for justice." Zero said somewhat poetically.

"A philosopher I see" Lloyd remarked.

"Can you return Anya to us?" Gino asked asking the question in the front of his mind about his friend.

Zero waited a second to let Gino's question sink in before answering coldly. "No, I cannot"

Gino glared daggers at Zero before Suzaku decided to push the conversation forward. "What about the Black Knights? Do we have your word for their full cooperation?" Suzaku asked trying hard to keep control of himself.

"I have something better, a million people have been mobilized" Zero said as everyone gasped.

"One million?" Cecile repeated quietly to herself.

"Yes but there is one condition, you must let me go. By banishing me into exile." Zero said coldly as everyone gasped again.

He was giving up, he was trading away the Black Knights, the most renowned terrorist force ever for his own life. Suzaku practically steamed at the request.

"If word of this gets out your own people will string you up" Lloyd said coolly.

"That's why I've made the precaution of keeping this conference secret" Zero replied in his metallic voice.

"Article 24, section 8, paragraph 9. It is within the Viceroy's power to exile radical elements from Britannian territories." Miss loamier said as she looked up from the book she just finished reading over.

"Miss Loamier are you suggesting we let Zero go?" Suzaku asked in distaste.

"I'm simply stating the legal course of action." She replied politely.

Gino wrapped his arm around Suzakus shoulder in glee. "Hey what a deal. If the big terrorist goes all the little terrorist with quake and shack and disappear."

"But where is justice..." Suzaku asked himself.

"I will give you time to... think about the proposition." Zero said coldly, the mask mocking them.

"What about Anya? You have to return her!" Gino said pressuring to get the release of his friend and fellow knight no matter what.

"She is our most valuable prisoner and would not go unnoticed. Plus I cannot guarantee she is... the same as when we captured her." Zero said as Gino looked about ready to attack the TV.

"You bastard!" Gino screamed as Suzaku got up and held him back.

"Look Zero just give us time to think." Suzaku said quickly trying to end the conversation.

"Very well." Zero said as the screen blackened.

"What the hell Suzaku! Your letting him keep Anya!" Gino accused staring daggers at his friend.

"If letting Anya go, gets rid of the biggest terrorist in the world, I think it's worth it." Suzaku said not liking the situation any better than Gino. Gino grunted then turned walking out the door without a word.

* * *

><p>Zero stood up from the comfortable chair he was sitting in. He was in the Ikarugas media room. Kallen walked up to him after turning off the power to end the conversaion. They were the only two people in the room, and Zero had already commanded the crew for it to stay like that for awhile.<p>

"I see you aren't exceptional at negotiations" Kallen joked as Lelouch took of the Zero mask and breathed a breath of fresh air.

"I was never one for politics" Lelouch said pushing back his dark raven hair. "Only tactics"

Kallen smiled at that knowing it was true. "So do you believe this plan will work?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"Without a doubt" Lelouch said turning towards her making eye contact with her swirling blue eyes. He took a step towards her which she seemed confused about and blushed slightly but kept staring into his dark amethyst eyes. "Kallen there's something I..." Lelouch said before Karren burst into the room.

"Lelouch I found something." She said panting from the running she did.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and while still facing Kallen asked "Can't it wait?"

"It's about Marianne" Karren said as Lelouch turned sharply towards her and she saw a Kallen that was slightly blushing. Upon figuring out she ruined there moment she literally face palmed herself leaving a red mark.

Lelouch put on his Zero mask and without a word grabbed Karren's arm and pulled her out the room. "Sorry!" Karren yelled as the door closed leaving Kallen frustrated.

* * *

><p>Karren was sitting down on Lelouch's couch pouting about what she had accidently done as Lelouch paced endlessly about the room. "So V.V is the one that killed my mother?" Lelouch asked but already knew the answer.<p>

"Yes, he shot her in the back as the guards came. But others may have had a hand." Karren says as she looked over at C.C laying lazily on the other couch. C.C didn't look or do anything suspicious but Karren knew the witch knew many things, maybe even somethings about Marianne's death.

"Well it shortens the list a bit." Lelouch said sitting down next to C.C resting his chin on his hands.

"Yes, but it sounded like he did it for personal reasons." Karren says laying back lazily. "And what about Nunnally? Was the blindness and being crippled a lie? She wasn't really there."

"I know, Charles had used the geass to change memory on me before, he could have used it on Nunnally making her psychosomatic. But it wouldn't make her crippled meaning..."

"He made her crippled physically." Karren finished wondering what kind of man would do that to his own kid, or even if he would be considered a man.

"Yes and if she is geassed then her blindness will not go away no matter what" Lelouch said sighing. He was happy at first knowing his little sister wasn't truly hurt that day. But she was still blind and crippled, and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"So what are we going to do about this sword of Akasha?" Karren asked as C.C looked at her but didn't say anything.

"I'll try to see what it is. In the meantime we have alot of planning to do" Lelouch said as he put his Zero mask on.

"You're going to meet the high eunuchs today?" Karren asked noticing the mask.

"Yes, I've heard they are willing to give us a base of operations on Horai island." Zero said getting up and began to put on his cloak.

"So how are you going to apologize to mom?" Karren asked.

"You do know she hates you calling her that?" C.C said after minutes of silence.

"No she just gets flustered thinking about having a kid with Lelouch." Karren said as Lelouchs cheeks reddened beneath his mask, luckily no one could see.

"And besides, they make the perfect couple" Karren said smiling. "Leader and devoted knight"

"You consider her his personal Knight?" C.C said slightly amused but agreeing with her.

"Absolutely have you seen how she looks at him?" Karren asked laughing like a schoolgirl.

"You do realize I'm here?" Lelouch said still in his Zero costume.

"Yes, and you need to hear it because you're insufferably stubborn when it comes to girls" Karen said throwing a pillow a Lelouch. It hits him then falls lazily to the floor.

Lelouch sighs, not wanting to deal with the drama that is soon to be released, so he walks out the door without another word.

Silence ensued for a few moments until C.C finally spoke what was on her mind. "Karren"

Karren looked over wondering what the witch wanted this time, C.C was notorious for wanting something but never giving away anything, including emotions.

"Why is it that your here?" C.C asked staring into Karrens violet eyes.

"What do you mean?" Karren asked wondering if there was a deeper meaning to the question. "This is where I belong"

C.C chuckled at that answer seeing it as a joke. "You were made to kill Lelouch and Kallen but you seem to be doing the exact opposite."

"I hate Britannia and so do they so why shouldn't I help them?" Karren asked wanting the witch to get on with it.

"So you're doing all this just to spite the emperor?" C.C accused leaning towards her slightly.

"No. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do." Karren said defensively thinking over what was said.

"And how do you know what's right? What's right to one person is wrong to another. Humans make mistakes, its how dramas, wars, and death are caused. You may think you're in the right until the end when you see if your wrong or not." C.C said. She was trying to break her, to pear inside what made Karren tick.

Karren was silent. She didn't want to argue with C.C, not when even Karren agreed with the witch's statement. "I don't know if I'm in the right." Karren admitted "But this is all I know so this is the path I'll take"

C.C grinned at that, she was able to pear inside Karrens head gaining a little new knowledge. "You know there are more paths. What's the real reason you are here?"

Karren couldn't come up with an actual answer. Maybe she really was doing this as a means of revenge. Karren didn't know what other path there was to take. A civilian can't do anything, and all the power to influence was here, but to influence what?

"You are as much a demon as Lelouch" C.C said harshly as Karren looked up at her. "Lelouch distances himself from the world while you were apart from the world to begin with. You both are on the same path but in opposite directions."

"Why would Lelouch want to distance himself?" Karren asked with concern in her voice.

C.C waited a second, not because she had to think of the question but more for dramatic effect. "Because he believes that distancing himself from others will protect them"

Karren knew it was true, Lelouch had many masks and tended to push others away, but with her he couldn't because her geass saw through him every time. Maybe she could be his one link to the world? But she knew also he wanted to protect everyone including her, but she was stubborn so she wouldn't let him do it alone. "It may help, but distancing your heart from others only leads to loneliness and solitude."

"Maybe, but he cares enough for others to sacrifice his soul to save them." C.C said in monotone, Lelouch had a deeply hidden soft side. Only Nunnally could pry it open with ease. C.C saw a glimpse of it, and no doubt Karren has as well. But she had warned him. "The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude." C.C said in almost a whisper.

"Then I will join him in his path of solitude" Karren said with passion in her eyes.

"You will embark on the path of blood as Lelouch has?" C.C questioned but already knew the answer she would give.

"If that is my destiny" Karren said closing her eyes to think.

C.C remembered Lelouch said the same thing back in the meeting with Taizo. "Are you embarking on the path of blood?" He asked. "If that is my destiny" Lelouch replied. Karren was truly Lelouch's daughter. Willing to kill for the sake of others. Ever since the beginning Lelouch fought for Nunnally. And Karren has fought since they met only for Lelouch and Kallen. _They are both truly demons_ she thought. As stubborn but as passionate as any human she has ever met. A true King, and a true Queen.

"C.C" Karren said softly opening her eyes slightly to look at the girl with flowing green hair. "To answer your question earlier. I am here because they are here."

C.C already knew who "They" are. Even still she found it amusing how a soul so torn from the world would do anything for the ones closest to them.

"I know" C.C replied softly as the room entered a wave of silence.

* * *

><p>The room was still quiet even after Karren had left. Not one thing made a noise, not the air conditioner. Not the speakers, not even C.C as she layed there quietly hugging her cheese-kun doll. It was all quiet which is what C.C liked whenever she thought about things. She was thinking of Karren, C.C has met people like her before and have seen what has become of them. It ether ends in greatness as they do everything for the people. Or it ends in betrayal by the people leaving the person in a sense of anger and revenge. The latter being the most common outcome.<p>

Suddenly a voice started to pierce through C.C's mind. It was a familiar voice, one C.C spoke to far too often. "Marianne. What do you want now?"

"..."

C.C chuckled at what a dilemma she was in. "So you were in that Alstreim girl? I would've thought you would pick someone with more maturity."

"..."

C.C grinned, Marianne was in quite the dilemma indeed. "Well absolute obedience is absolute. It's not her fault you can't control her body anymore."

"..."

C.C frowned, now getting annoyed by the dead empresses yelling. "Looks like you will have to sit and watch then. But don't yell at me though, Lelouch is my only concern, not you"

"..."

C.C sighed. _Why do mothers have to act like this? _"No, we have a contract. Nothing more."

"..."

C.C grinned, she was eager to talk about the raven haired girl for a long time. "Don't worry. Your granddaughter trusts and protects him. And... She is as good a pilot as you were."

"..."

C.C stared up at the ceiling, Karren was unique in her own way, heck C.C would have gladly made a contract with her if she didn't have someone already. "No, she is no flash. She is more like a dragon, as her nickname implies."

"..."

"Yes, she is passionate and deadly in a knightmare, although that more likely comes from her mother than your genes." C.C said taunting her.

"..."

"Yes well she is a noble as well so it's not out of the question, at least for the Britannian system." C.C knew where she was getting at and already knew it wouldn't work.

"..."

"No. Karren doesn't need to know of our plans, she hates Charles too much for trying to kill her." C.C said in a bored expression. Although Karren would be a great asset, she was firmly tied to Lelouch and Kallen. The only way to get her to switch sides is for Lelouch or Kallen to switch, and that seemed impossible at this point.

"..."

"Blame your husband, he didn't realize what a simple side project could produce" C.C was growing bored quickly and hoped soon the empress would leave her head.

"..."

"Just wait and watch. I'll keep an eye on her." C.C Knew she was the only one who could. Any spy they would place Karren simply would just use her geass and uncover the truth in a second. C.C was immune so she was they're best chance.

"..."

"Yes yes. Ill take care of your little lulu now leave." C.C was not amused anymore. Marianne may have forsaken her children for the plan but she still did care about them.

"..."

C.C chuckled at her farewell as the room entered silence once more. "A dragon can't be controlled. Why does she even try" C.C whispered softly into the empty room.

* * *

><p>Kallen layed down in her bed contemplating what all has happened. She was naked except for her panties. She felt freedom from this and long showers, the latter she had already done. She thought about that day, the Black Rebellion was a day that war and fire was brought to Japan once again but that time Kallen was sad and happy. The SOZ was a traitorous massacre. They had retaliated and right as they were on the edge, right when victory was assured everything fell apart. Zero, her hero, had left and she chased after him. She still can't believe what she did, she abandoned him, forsaken him for being Lelouch, a layed back Britannian she went to school with. Why? She thought over and over. Why did she make that selfish choice. The choice that cost them Japan. And now that he was back, he held no grudges against her... Even she hated herself, why didn't Lelouch though?<p>

Kallen was a wreck after what happened. She cryed herself to sleep countless times because of her abandonment. She was close to thoughts of suicide. Until C.C found her that is. When C.C had told her Lelouch was alive and she wanted to get him back Kallen practically jumped at the chance. She wanted redemption, Even though she hated his geass she knew they needed him. And now that she knew that she was immune and he used it on her for a simple question, she felt pathetic. Pathetic for letting her emotions rule her and alter her choice. She had failed Nauto. But now she had a second chance...

Suddenly her silence was ruined by a familiar voice. "Hey Kallen you here?" Karren said as she entered the red heads private quarters. Kallen sighed, she wished for some time alone but Karren was one Lelouch trusted as much as her. So why shouldn't she be the same.

"I'm in here, but don't come in." Kallen said still trying to relax.

"Oh another one of your naked naps huh?" Karren said slightly amused.

Kallen grunted. _Her geass is a pain._ She thought. "Yes, do you need something?"

Karren thought for a moment. She just felt like talking to someone about what C.C said but she supposed she could just ask Anya or another Black Knight. "No. Sorry for bothering you." Karren turned away only for Kallen to speak now.

"Wait." Kallen asked thinking now was as good a time as any. Lelouch holds secrets and feelings, but Karren sees them, she was the perfect person to ask. "Can I ask you something? About Lelouch..."

Karren knew Kallen liked Lelouch, but she was afraid of what he hid. Things that Karren knew, but she promised herself she wouldn't tell. It's not her secret to tell, even to Kallen. "Yah sure"

"Why did Lelouch come back?" Kallen asked. She didn't know what to think of his action. He was shattered, broken, defeated when she saw him that night with refrain ready to inject. She couldn't blame him but said what she had to. _Was it her words that brought him back?_ She wondered.

Karren knew what she meant. And she knew how to answer it as well. "Because he realized that if he gives up now. More people than just him will suffer because of it. The Black Knights, Nunnally, you... If he gave up they would suffer, and that's something he wouldn't allow." _That would be something he would say. The real Lelouch. Not the mask_. She thought.

Kallen liked her answer, Lelouch might say it in a dark controlling way. But Karren spoke it from the heart. She knew Lelouch's heart. But it didn't quench the question bugging her ever since she rescued him and returned his memory. "Why does he care about me?" She asked but more towards a question for herself.

"Why do you care about him? There the same answers." Karren said as she leaned against the wall separating Kallens bedroom from the main room. She knew even without the geass what Kallen was thinking. She felt sorry but she wouldn't let ether of them fall into despair.

"Why do I care about him..." Kallen whispered quietly to herself. She considered him their leader in the beginning, but now she didn't know. She knew him as Lelouch as well. And Karren saw both of their emotions, memories, feelings. Meaning that... "Thank you Karren" Kallan said smiling. She wasn't worried about Lelouch anymore, meaning there would be nothing stopping her in this rebellion. She wouldn't second guess herself. Not again...

"There's nothing to thank me for" Karren said smiling. Karren then remembered why she had come here in the first place. "Hey can I ask you something?" She was unsure how she would respond but she needed someone to answer the question ever since C.C asked her.

"Sure" Kallen said still thinking over why she cared about Lelouch to finalize her suspicions.

"If you kill for the sake of someone else's dream and not your own what are you?" She asked dreading the answer.

"A pawn" Kallen said before realizing why she asked. "No Karren i didn't mean..."

"I agree" Karren said cutting off her apology.

Kallen felt bad now, Karren was new to this world and didn't have a goal. Their goal was her goal. But Kallen won't let her hate herself, not when she felt the same way at one point in her life. She jumped out of bed and began to put on put on clothes from the top of her drawer not caring for matching colors. "Karren you're not a pawn." She told her trying to ease the tension.

"Then what am I? I'm only here because of you and Lelouch. Without you I wouldn't know what to do. I don't even know if we are in the right..." Karren asked as she slumped down the wall leaning against it.

"Of course we are" Kallen replied as she opened he door. She was in a hot pink top with black shorts on. She saw Karren hugging her knees, leaning against the wall as she stared blankly ahead. "Karren what's wrong? What happened?" Kallen asked in concern for the Black Haired look-a-like of her.

"Just some things C.C said..." Karren answered with sad eyes. "I don't even know why we fight."

"I'll show you then." Kallen said as Karren looked up at her. "We will go into the city so you can see what all this is for." Karren didn't answer but rather nodded her head as Kallen went back into her room to grab things more appropriate.

"I'll get ready to" Karren replied as she slowly rose off the ground and left.

* * *

><p>Kallen waited patiently as Karren entered her room after changing into civilian clothing. Karren had on a black top with no sleeves so anyone could see she had some muscle. She had on grey cargo pants and a black cap that pushed down her hair. She looked like some girl with a lower class job. "You ready? Kallen asked noticing what she was wearing.<p>

"Yah I'm all set." She noticed Kallen had on a red t-shirt with a grey jacket and black jeans. But her hair was done straight down in a way she hadn't seen it before. "What's with the hair?" Karren asked wondering if her hair could be changed to look like that as well.

Kallen grasped a few strands of her hair and gently pulled down noting how straight it was now. "It's how I wore it when I went to school."

"Oh, when you were undercover?" Karren asked with a grin.

"Yah, are you ready?" Kallen asked as she stood up to leave.

"Yah, hope you don't mind but I invited..." Karren said as Anya entered the room behind her. She had on a pink and white top with blue jeans and a pink cap with her pink hair done in a ponytail.

"Ready" Anya said in monotone as she joined the two girls.

Kallen eyed Karren who just smiled knowing what she was already thinking. "Are you sure she's not a threat?" Kallen asked as she shifted her gaze to Anya who seemed unoffended by her suspicions.

"Weird. Zero asked me the same thing." Karren answered as Anya joined her on her left side.

Kallen sighed, not liking the round joining them but knew that since she was geassed she wouldn't be that much trouble. "Fine, let's go" Kallen said as she headed out the door and the two girls joined behind her.

They headed down the streets not really going anywhere. Kallen seemed to be just leading them in circles. "Where are we going?" Karren asked finally after a full twenty minutes of passing by libraries, restaurants, and theatres.

"Where waiting" Kallen spoke as she scanned around as she continued to walk on.

"Waiting for..." Karren said before they heard yelling.

They stopped right there and looked across the streets to see a man in a blue expensive suit beating a boy with a cane. The boy had a bag of books laying on the ground as he covered his head to try and dampen the blows. "A noble" Kallen said as she looked at the event in distaste.

"Britannian. But why would he just randomly beat a Japanese" Karren said as the crowd passed by not caring for the event they have witnessed many many times.

"They want to keep them in place. To support the way of thinking that Britannians are always better" Anya said in monotone as she took a picture of the disturbing event.

"Im guessing you've seen your fair share of this?" Kallen asked but kept gazing at the event.

"More than my fair share." Anya said still in monotone and boredom.

"So we fight to stop there abuse?" Karren asked quietly so no one but the group can hear.

"No" Kallen said as she looked ready to go stop the beating. "We fight to destroy the evils of this world. To create a gentler world."

"Just as princess Nunnally wants" Anya added in remembering the speech she had made.

"A gentler world. I wonder what it would be like" Karren asked more to herself than of others.

"I don't know. But we've stained our hands for that goal. If we stop now it'll all be in vain" Kallen answered as she looked back at the two girls. It was what Zero told her after Narita, it's what kept her fighting despite civilian casualties.

"I'll keep fighting then." Karren said with a grin. "Ill help make a gentler world for everyone"

"It sounds nice" Anya said in monotone lifting her face up from her phone. "A gentler world"

"What's your goal?" Karren asked wondering if all this will lean her spirits towards the Black Knights.

"I don't have one, I'm a soldier" Anya said in monotone. "But a gentler world with no fighting, just allowing people to live their lives, that sounds like something worth fighting and dying for." Anya wondered about it all. She couldn't remember why she even became a Knight of the Round or when. They gave her objectives, but no real life goals. She wouldn't betray Britannia, not unless it betrayed her.

"I agree" Karren said as she looked back to the event across the street. "We should probably stop that." She said as both girls nodded and walked across the street.

"I don't care about your special zone. Hell I hope there's another massacre just so I wouldn't have to deal with as many of you rats" The nobleman said as he smacked his cane into the boy again. He swung again but a girl in a black cap grabbed his cane. "What do you want girl?" The nobleman sneered wanting to take out pointless frustration on almost anything he sees.

"I suggest you stop." Karren said as Kallen and Anya went over and helped the boy up.

"What you care about this rat?" He said pulling his cane away from her grasped.

"The only rat I see here is you" She replied staring the nobleman down.

"Why you impudent! Harver get over here" He said as an extremely tall man in a black trench coat approached them. "Teach this brat a lesson!" the nobleman commanded as the tall man walked over to her popping his knuckles. But before he could do a thing Karren activated her geass.

"You should go home" She said catching the man in her gaze.

"Yah sure" He replied as he walked past the nobleman without a second thought.

"What are you doing? Ugh, that's just what that student did." He said turning back to the girl.

"You really shouldn't be so abusive. No wonder the Black Knights exist." She said hearing Kallen and Anya help the boy up and not pay attention towards her conversation with the nobleman.

"What are you saying? Are you a..." He said before she cut him off, glaring at him with her geass.

"Drop dead" She spoke softly as the nobleman dropped to the floor motionless. She had killed him, he was evil, and there would be no place in a gentler world for him. She would continue killing for that goal. Till the bitter end. Even if she became evil in doing it, she would accomplish that goal. "Become evil to destroy the greater evil" She whispered as she turned around and walked towards her two friends and the Japanese boy.

"Are you alright?" Kallen asked helping the boy up.

"Yes thank you ladies" He said hastily as he grabbed his thing and started throwing them back into his bag. Karren walked over leaving a noble lying face down on the sidewalk. No one seemed to notice he wasn't even breathing. "And thank you ma'am" he said as he walked away.

Anya looked over at her and noticed the man face down on the pavement. "What did you do to him?" she asked in monotone, she didn't hear a struggle. She guessed Karren was skilled in hand to hand as well as knightmares, so the idea she silently killed him was a possibility.

"Um nothing" Karren answered being too lazy to come up with an excuse. "But we should probably go" Anya nodded here head in agreement as Kallen looked a little surprised at how Karren killed him in broad daylight, on the streets, and no one noticed.

"You really shouldn't have done that" Kallen said as they walked away from the scene. She didn't want Karren to get used to killing. Especially on civilians, even if they were snotty noblemen.

"If i didn't he would have kept it up no matter what we say or did." Karren replied keeping her hat low so no one could see her face.

Kallen knew it wasn't that big a lie. But Karren had geass. She could have easily told him to just stop abusing the Japanese, or at least commanded him to donate all his money to the Black Knights or charity. "Killing him won't help the Japanese"

"The Japanese are not my concern" Karren said smoothly as Kallen gasped and looked ready to slap her.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kallen asked angrily turning around to confront her.

"The world is my concern. The Japanese are just a piece of it. I'm not devoted to them" Karren said looking up at her locking eyes with hers.

Kallen was shocked but knew what she meant. Kallen had devoted herself to Japans cause, but Karren had the world in mind. She had a far bigger goal than her. "Even so. Killing without thinking isn't the way to go."

"I did think. If he kept harassing he would only spread the idea of Britannia's supremacy." Karren argued not wanting to be yelled at for the death of a man who probably deserved it.

"And in turn Britannia while retaliate and harass them even more" Anya added in her bored expression.

"And the Black Knights will in turn get more support" Karren whispered not wanting others to hear.

"Which leads to more death" Kallen said knowing how mest up that way of thinking was.

"It won't end" Anya said agreeing with how Kallen felt.

"It can." Karren said wanting to break there sadness. "When somebody wins, the fighting will end. That's what Zero said"

Both girls nodded as they walk several blocks away from the now dead nobleman heading towards the rendezvous.

* * *

><p>The sky was bright and clear above the sight of the Specially Administrated Zone. A million people have gathered in the open field to hear the speech of the Viceroy. Kallen, Ohgi, and the others stand far back as to not be seen as they watch over the seemingly endless mass of people. Sutherlands and screens popped up all over the intense crowd. Karren and Anya decided to sit front row but with caps on so that nether would be seen or recognized.<p>

"This is the area of the Shizuoka ghetto that will soon become the special zone. A huge number of elevens has already gathered for the opening ceremony, as there are over a million people here, verifying personal IDs will have to wait until after the event. The presence of this many elevens is a clear testament to the immense power and influence that Zero still commands.

"What they don't know is Zero has already betrayed them all." Gino said as he entered the cockpit of a Vincent since the Tristan is still being rebuilt.

"You don't think there will be a riot do you?" Lloyd said over the headset.

"If they do it'll be the perfect excuse for a full scale crackdown. Maybe we could even rescue Anya. Ah but remember we don't move until they do."

"With all due respect sir, by what Zero said I don't believe she can be saved."

"Well see if she can or not when we get her back"

High in the skies a Chinese Federation VTOL floated and watched above the immense crowd.

"Thank you for coming. And for taking me back home" Xingke said as he looked out the window to see the event.

"Are you all right with this now?" His assistant said as she looked at him.

"I was simply an acting consul. Once a new consul is chosen I simply have to return home. Besides this is an excellent opportunity." Xingke said as he looked back at her.

"But what about the Black Knights?"

"The request I made to Britannia yesterday should set us up for the future" Suddenly he coughed and blood began to flow from his mouth.

"Lord Xingke are you all right?" She said standing up to check on him.

"You don't need to be concerned. I just have to last a little longer" He said with a grin.

The grand speech was about to unfold as Nunnally was wheeled up onto the stage so the immense crowd could see her. Everyone's eyes immediately focused on her as she approached the microphone and began to speak.

"People of Japan. Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone. I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me you help so we can make history together." Nunnally spoke as she finished the opening speech.

"Now than before the ceremony officially begins there is a matter regarding Zero we wish to confirm. As Imperial subjects all people participating in the Japan special Zone will have criminal charges against them reduced and criminals that are class 3 or lower will have their sentences suspended. However the instigator of the murder of former Viceroy Calaris cannot be forgiven therefor under special area law, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile." Miss Loamier spoke unto the crowd and the news.

"Huh?" Milly said in confusion as she watched the event from a TV. at Ashford Academy.

"Only Zero?" Shirley asked equally confused.

"That means he gets to run away all by himself?" Rivalz said wondering what it all meant.

"Thank you my Britannian friends. I am grateful for your lenient treatment." Zero said as suddenly his face appeared on every monitor. Suzaku instantly began to look throughout the crowd trying to see him even knowing it was useless. Although something caught his eye. It was the girl from the festival, the one Gino called Karren, she wore black hat down so he couldn't see her face and be sure it was her. But she wore the same clothes she did at the festival, like she was taunting him.

"So he came here after all" Nunnally said in glee at how she may yet have a peaceful Japan.

_Make your move Zero _Guildford thought as he hovered above the crowd with his Vincent. _If there's a riot we have full license to wipe out all the radical elements. Dually authorized by Miss Loamier._

"Show yourself Zero!" Suzaku said screaming out to the crowd. "I'll escort you safely out of the country myself I guarantee it."

"I don't wish to be in your debt Suzaku Kurarugi" Zero spoke via the monitors. "However I have a question. What does it mean to be Japanese, a nation?"

What?" Suzaku was clearly confused by the question as he turned towards the monitor behind him.

"Is it language, territory, bloodlines?"

"No that's not it" Suzaku said before thinking over the question. "It's in the heart."

"Then we're in agreement. A feeling within, a belonging, dignity, pride. The culture is carried in the heart. You're Japanese no matter where you are!" Zero boomed out as the entire crowd waited on faint breaths.

"In the heart" Karren whispered thinking it over.

"I see why you Japanese rally behind him" Anya said noting Zero's intense words.

Karren chuckled at that. "On the contrary I'm only a quarter Japanese. I'm three quarters Britannian."

"Yet you fight for Zero. I suppose Japanese culture is in the heart" Anya said as she put entries into her diary.

"And what does that have to do with you running away by yourself?" Suzaku accused.

"Showtime" Karren said as she pressed a switch and smoke began to funnel out. Several people in the crowd did he same and soon the million people were surrounded in dense fog.

"I figured they would try something." Miss Loamier said looking at the intense amount of smoke being made.

"What is it? What's going on?" Nunnally said as a team of guards began to take her away.

"So be it" Guildford said as he readied his Knightmare. "All forces prepare to cut them down!"

"Yes my lord!" all the soldiers announced as their guns readied on the smoke.

"Hold on they haven't made any violent moves yet!" Suzaku yelled out into his microphone trying to figure out what's happening.

"Zero might have planned this. But does he have the guts to come out into the open and show himself?" Gino said to himself as he looked at the smoke from his Vincent.

The smoke began to slowly fade away as the figure of Zero appeared from the smoke directly in front of the stage.

"Well well, it looks like he was right here on the grounds this entire time" Miss Loamier said looking at the masked man.

As the smoke faded away more and more Zero's appeared until the entire crowd of a million people were instead a million Zero's. Suzaku was stunned at the site of hundreds of Zero's each looking similar to the original one. "All of them?" Miss loamier gasped trying to think of why something like this would happen.

"This is outrageous!" The newscaster gasped looking at the million Zeros. "Zero has appeared but not as expected."

"So this was your plan." Gino said looking at the crowd. "Despite our overwhelming firepower you've found a way to move a million people!"

"Viceroy Nunnaly has ordered Zero into exile" Zero said on the monitor pushing his right hand out. "Since we are all Zero, we must all leave this country at once."

"What?" Guildford said in disbelief of the man's audacity.

"No matter where we go, we are Japan for we carry it within our hearts."

Suzaku looked stunned as he realized he had been fooled once again by Zero.

"Let us set out for a new land!" Zero boomed out as the crowd of Zero's cheered.

"Zero is definitely a force to be reckoned with." Karren said softly beneath her Zero costume as the crowd roared behind her.

"Agreed" Anya said in her pink Zero costume. She wasn't betraying Britannia for doing this, but she felt that gaining some more insight might be good for her. Especially after what she saw on Project Ascension.

"Ah hah. He wanted a legal excuse to get them all out of Japan." Lloyd said realizing the plan.

"We prepared for a riot but we might have to let them go" Guildford said angered by the situation.

"Don't panic it's a bluff!" Miss Loamier screamed out trying to calm down the Britannian forces. "There's no way he can transport a million people" Suddenly an officer ran up to her and began to whisper in her ear. "The port? They wouldn't!" She said as she noticed what was in the water. "The Chinese requested safe passage for"

"Yes ma'am the iceberg ship. But the applicant has already left the country." The officer finished for her.

"It can't..." She said as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. The colossal ship inched towards the SOZ ready to carry the million Zeros away.

"This is..." Rivalz started unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Whats gonna happen" Shirley asked watching the scene.

"It's... It's that Zero is more than an idol now, he's a symbol." Milly said shaking her head. "He's made himself into a living avatar for everyone.

"Suzaku we can't let a million laborers leave the country. Make an example of them..." Miss loamier stated readying her gun before Suzaku cut in.

"Hold on!" He yelled as he turned back towards the screen. "Zero order them to take off their masks. Do it now or there will be another massacre."

"Only if you order it Suzaku. And even if we are all unmasked no one would know who the real Zero is." Tohdoh said to himself beneath his mask.

"And thus they are trapped in their agreement" Anya said is she saw the incredible plan unfold.

"Sir Kurarugi this is an act of rebellion. Order us to fight!" Guildford said ready to carry out the order to slaughter the crowd.

"He's wrong, this is a way to settle things without fighting" Karren said beneath her Zero mask just loud enough for Suzaku to hear.

"It your call Suzaku, you're in charge" Gino said as his Vincent hovered above the crowd.

_Zero we could let you escape but a million people? To let them all go with you. _Suzaku thought grasping at the situation.

_If the Black Knights leave then peace will come to Area 11. And Nunnallys reign will no longer be threatened by our presence._ Lelouch and Karren thought at the same time.

_Still this is a dirty way to do it_ Suzaku thought in anger.

_Give the order to let Zero go _Lelouch and Karren thought together.

_I must give the order... To shoot Zero. To kill him. _

After waiting long enough Miss loamier decided to take action. "I'll do it" Miss Lowmiyer said as she pointed her gun at Anya in her pink Zero costume. Karren in her costume immediately moved in front of her, ready to take the bullet herself.

"What are you doing?" Anya whispered wondering if the plan wasn't going to work.

"It's fine. I'm prepared to be killed." Karren replied looking up at the woman with the gun.

"Zero!" Miss Loamier said aloud as Suzaku turned around and a memory flashed. He saw Euphie standing with a gun in her hand about to shoot into the crowd. Karren saw the same vision, of the old man who slowly died, but this time it would be her.

"Crimes have been committed, my own desire to forgive them is a personal one" Suzaku thought back at what Nunnally had said to him. Suzaku gasped realizing what it all would mean if it happened again.

He raced forward and grasped the gun from her hand. "That's right Euphie and Nunnally both wanted to forgive him."

"We are dealing with Zero" She replied as he took the gun from her hand. Karren breathed a sigh of relief as how the plan came together once again.

"Zero is to be exiled that was our agreement. If we break it the people will never trust us again!"

"The people? These are elevens! Only you speak of them as people because you are one of them!"

"You're going to kill her aren't you?" Anya asked remembering what happened with the nobleman the other day.

"Yes, but later" Karren said smoothly and without emotion.

"This has nothing to do with that! If they are all subversives why do you want them here? So you can Massacre them!"

"They have challenged Britannian rule so let them burn in hell!"

"I'll make it slow just for her" Karren said without emotion as she listened towards the conversation.

"Shouldn't we get rid of these disruptive elements then? They are exiling themselves."

"But..."

"Zero" Suzaku said cutting off the conversation with Miss Loamier. "Can you promise that you will lead them to salvation?"

"Of course. And you, Suzaku Kurarugi, can you promise that the ones that stay behind will find salvation in your hands?"

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier." Karren found a newfound respect in the boy from saying that. He wants what's best for Japan, he just chose a different path in doing so. Still if he becomes an obstacle to her. She won't hesitate to end him.

"I understand. I will trust in the promise you have made." Zero said as his image faded away leaving only the waking symbol of the Black Knights on the screen. "Did you hear that?" Zero appeared on the deck of the iceberg ship which inched closer and closer to land. "All Zeros. Sir Kurarugi has declared it. All rebels are hereby exiled" Lelouch gently lifted the mask away from his face just enough for Sayoko to see him. She soon recognized her ex master and gave a faint smile. "Nothing holds us back now. FORWARD. To the land of freedom!"

"Suzaku always did want peace for Japan" Anya said as she joined the crowd in the retreat Leaving Karren staring at Suzaku.

"Yah, peace." She replied as Suzaku took notice of her. Her voice was just loud enough for Suzaku to hear her and set eyes on the masked Zero. Even though he could be wrong he could swear it was the same girl from the festival. The Zero turned around and followed he crowd as Suzaku contemplated what all this meant.

"A perfect chance to kill them all and he is throwing it away!" Guildford said as he slammed his first on the consol.

"My lord Xingke. It seems the Area 11 operation has succeeded."

"I see. I seems Zero's next performance will be on our stage" Xingke said thinking of what would happen in the future.

"So Suzaku managed to save a million lives and no one will ever thank him for it eh?" Lloyd said as he watched the Zeros gather on the ship.

"I think he knew that going in. He is used to it now" Cecile said feeling bad for Suzaku.

"So it seems it all worked out in he end." Anya said taking off her mask in front of the heads of the Black Knights.

"Doesn't it always?" Karren replied as she too took off her mask and leaned against the wall.

"So you've decided to join us?" Tohdoh asked as she stood near him.

"Not quite, but I'm not with Britannia at the moment either." Anya didn't know what has come over her but somehow the more she stays with Karren the more she sees the truth. And she will keep it up until she makes her choice. She just hopes this time she can remember it all.

Tohdoh nodded his head acknowledging her decision as the ship floated away.

"Zero the maker of miracles" Karren said quietly.

"It seems that way" Anya added.

"He saved a million Japanese and even a Knight of the Round. I wonder what's next?" Karren said looking up at the beautiful sky.


	7. Coup d'etat

**Coup d'etat**

Everything had gone according to plan, the Black Knights had successfully left Japan without conflict and now rested peacefully on Honai island. It was a manmade island designed for hydro-electric power because of the intense tide in the area. But now it was a home to the Black Knights, their own little Japan where they were free, where they could converse without hiding and where it seemed they were their own nation once again. But things were far from over, for the Black Knights and especially for Zero.

Tohdoh, Anya, and Rakshata sat in comfortable chairs out in the open, Rakshata lying down on a couch as her usual custom as Anya and Tohdoh read books. Chiba was making meals in the booth behind them, secretly eyeing the Round that has been treated rather well despite technically being there prisoner.

"Well, looks like all the matters have been settled for now. That only leaves the combat carrier." Tohdoh said as he made a few marks in the report book he was looking at as he looked up to see the Ikaruga being repaired and remodeled. "You're going to install a float system onto the Ikaruga"

Rakshata mumbled in acknowledgement before looking over at how the upgrades were coming along. "The Ikarugas hull was so damaged during that attack, its only proper it receives improvements."

"A floating submarine?" Anya asked smirking at the idea of it but really she was impressed.

"I suppose so when you put it like that" Rakshata said in agreement and started to grin. "But my children can become much more than meets the eye"

"Children?" Anya asked very confused by what the scientist meant.

"She considers all her machines her children" Tohdoh said looking as the bow of the Ikaruga was replaced with a giant shield with the Black Knights symbol on it. He didn't mind conversing with the round, she was quiet and seemed to be no trouble at all. He didn't understand why Karren and Zero let her roam around but so far she hasn't done anything worth noting.

"I see. And I suppose if she rebuilds the Mordred it will be her child as well?" Anya asked never taking her eyes off her book.

Chiba grunted at the idea of the Knight having a Knightmare made for her, let alone think of piloting one. "I suppose, but I would still make improvements. The research data Karren stole is a large help but a few ideas still need some tinkering" Rakshata said in amusement at all the data she had stolen, enough to keep her busy for a long time. "Which reminds me. Why is it that Karren gets treated like she's second in command? Zero lets her do whatever she wants. Heck he even told her of my latest project. It ruins the surprise."

"What project?"

"Like I said it's a surprise" Rakshata said smiling, thinking how her latest invention will work out for them.

"But Karrens treatment does concern me. Why do you think she its treated differently" Tohdoh asked looking over at the two females.

"My guess she knows Zero personally." Rakshata said thinking about the black haired pilot.

Anya didn't speak because of the geass command to not talk about Project Ascension. Her eyes held red rims as she simply ignored the question and kept reading.

"That is a possibility I've thought of" Tohdoh said looking back at the Ikaruga. He had come up with several possible reasons ranging from blackmail to being his daughter. But nothing held proof and over half of them seemed to far-fetched to be true. No one spoke as Anya kept reading and Rakshata thought about what other projects she should work on.

Tohdoh sat silently contemplating why Karren seemed to be hiding something. He had checked and she seemed to have absolutely no past, She didn't have a last name, and when he had asked Zero, he simply said she could be trusted. Tohdoh didn't like it. But then again Zero held even more secrets then Karren did. The only difference was Karren showed her face and has a first name. But still, Tohdoh couldn't shake the feeling something just wasn't right about the girl.

* * *

><p>The room was dark as Dietard finished his report to Zero who stood before him and Kallen was behind him tinkering with the panel. They were in a communication center that overlooked the harbor. There was a small room behind it with chairs and a small table to relax with.<p>

After Dietard had left, Zero walked over flipping a switch as all the lights and the door turned off making it so he would be free from someone disturbing him. Zero held his hand up to his mask and with a hiss the helmet came off as Lelouch breathed real air.

"I don't like Dietard. He acts too much on his own." Kallen said concerning as she grabbed a chair and began to mess with the wiring over the panel she was working on.

"On the contrary he is quite simple to read" Lelouch replied with a grin turning towards the red headed pilot and began to toss and catch the helmet.

Kallen seemed interested by what he meant and listened closely. "In that man's mind he is trying to turn Zero into a symbol of god. Going from there he is easy to predict. Besides he has a useful talent for manipulating information."

Kallen sighed, he seemed better than he was that night. It broke her heart but now it seems like it had never happened. He had never asked her of those things before and she hoped he never would again. But she cared for him, maybe more than that. Suddenly what Karren told her entered her mind. _"Why do you care for him? It's the same answer"_ Kallen grinned at that not noticing Lelouch get closer.

"Kallen?"

Kallen jolts back into reality from her daydream as she fell hard on Lelouch. No one cried out in pain for the fact they were half an inch from kissing was cause for more concern. She stared into his deep amethyst eyes as he stared into her vivid blue ones. No one budged an inch in what seemed like forever until Kallens brain finally ticked and she slowly pushed up from her arms but was still on top of him. "Lelouch why did you come back to us?" She was concerned, she heard what she wanted to hear from Karren but now she needed it from Lelouch, the answer to answer everything.

Lelouch thought about the question. It was because of her, for the Black Knights, for Karren, for Nunnally's dream of a gentle world. When that word popped into his head he immediately thought of Ashford Academy. All the fun he had, just being himself, just having fun with no worries of losing or death. He remembered Milly, Shirley. Rivalz, Nina, Kallen. He had missed those days, and when this war was over he hoped to have them back. "Kallen. When this war is over will you return with me to Ashford"

Kallen seemed confused about the question but then thought about it. He meant after the war, for her to return with him to the fun times at Ashford, and although there were several embarrassing or moments she despised she still liked the school. "Because it seems that was the only time I could be me without worry and without risking or losing one's precious to me" Kallen thought it over. _Was she precious to him?_ Thoughts raced through her head in an astounding rate. But still that answer only brought more questions, she needed the source.

"Who did you come back for?" Her eyes held their ground trying to see past his, trying to gain the information she seeked. Lelouch stared back into hers, seeing hard determination. But after hitting his head hard and knowing that she was a fighter and would eventual get it out of him anyway he decided to just tell her.

"For Nunnally, for Karren, for You, for everyone I care for." Kallens eyes stared to sparkle with hope and it was there Lelouch saw his mistake. She loved him and he let her know too much. It was for everyone else's good that they remain separate, but Kallen was stubborn. He shouldn't have answered her, not like that. But before he could say anything he felts her lips on his holding him down. He didn't fight knowing it was useless against her better position and strength. He didn't fight it but he didn't participate not wanting her to grow closer to him. Eventually their lips parted and he could breath.

Kallens eyes still hung onto that sparkle of hope and joy as she retreated back to just staring into his eyes. He held a dark passive look but that didn't seemed to detour her at all. Instead she just grinned already knowing what he was trying to do. They kept staring until the speaker turned on interrupting the silence. "Master Zero! Come to the Ikaruga hurry!" Kaguya said over the radio sounding hysterical. Kallen decided that if it sounded anything less important she would have held him there but knew he had a job to do.

Slowly she rose up and extended her arm out to help him up. He complied and gentle rose up. Nether spoke as Kallen knew everything she needed to as Lelouch tried to contemplate how to deal with the new issue with her. He slowly put on the Zero mask but not before catching a glance at her swirling blue eyes as she watched him. The mask hissed closed as Zero strode out the door without a word.

The door behind him closed with a hiss as Kallen sighed, silently thanking Karren for giving her all the courage to do that. Suddenly she hears clapping and her head jolts to behind her seeing the other two occupants of the room she didn't realize were there. Karren sat clapping as C.C looked to be tied up on the floor beside her and gaged. Kallen was deeply confused why that was but decided she would have done that any day to the witch.

"Nice job. Your broke his mask." Karren said smiling while loud cheers rang through her head at how they were making progress finally. C.C eyed her evilly, squirming some as she tried to get loose. She was tied and gaged with the some string and clothe that were around. It wasn't like she was never tied up before, but what irritated her was she was in the middle of eating her pizza.

Kallen took notice and was deeply confused by Karrens rough treatment of her. "Why is C.C tied up?" C.C looked over at her, somehow begging her to untie the green haired witch.

"Oh her? I didn't want her to ruin yall's moment" Karren replied cheerfully. She decided not to get tangled up in everything she did and got straight to the good questions. "So how was it?" Karren leaned closer to hear better as Kallen let loose a blush to rival her hair. She immediately realized Karren saw everything that happened, even the kiss.

"Um it was good" Kallen replied in a shy tone not wanting to discuss details of her first kiss mere minutes after it happened. She knew Karren was trying to get them together, and so far she was exceeding greatly.

"Come on you can give me more detail than that!" Karren was ecstatic as C.C continued to wiggle around.

Kallen kept blushing and stayed silent wondering if she could simply walk away but decided if she did shed end up like C.C being tied up. Karren sighed as she closed her eyes and opened her left burning with geass. She instantly got all the details and smiled at it. Kallen wasn't scared of Karren with her geass, the girl uses it all the time but it doesn't hurt anything. Well hasn't hurt anything yet.

"I see. Soooo dreamy!" Karren said closing her eyes again and putting her hands together somewhat making fun of her. Kallen kept blushing, this girl was a little over a year old yet she acts like Milly sometimes. That geass she has was useful, and unlike Lelouch's she could use it all she wanted. Suddenly a thought occurred in Kallens head that stopped her blushing.

"Karren?" Karren opened her eyes, the geass gone away with as she wondered what the sudden change of attitude was for. "You said geasses have drawbacks?" Karren didn't see what she was getting at but decided to go along with it.

"Yes?"

"What is that geasses drawback? The power to read minds, memories, and emotions?" Karren started thinking about it but couldn't think of any drawbacks, just limitations. C.C looked like she was laughing even though she was gaged. Karren seem frustrated by the witch's action and decided to see what was so funny. She took the gage off but kept her tied up just to spite her. C.C grinned evilly still silently chuckling as Karren grew more frustrated.

"Whats so funny?" C.C smiled at the question knowing the answer after studying the girl, Lelouch was far too busy and Kallen was more interested in the girl than her power. With the geass to copy geass most would actually go insane with ether the power, or with the cost. Karren didn't but that was because it hasn't gone wrong... yet. But C.C decided that was a secret for another day. Her power to read minds and memory was useful but she concluded its drawback with ease.

"My guess is anytime you read a person's thoughts or memories a piece of their personality stays with you." C.C kept grinning as several things ticked at once in Karrens head. She remembered how passionate she was on the battlefield. How quiet and hollow she was at some moments, Then fun and cheerful and carefree at others. All in all she really couldn't pin down what even herself was like, And every one of those was after using her geass on someone. Mainly Kallen and Lelouch. Then something entered her thoughts. _Those weren't my emotions._

"What does that mean?" Kallen said walking over as Karren was still thinking over things. Karren didn't move or fidget unlike C.C who was still trying to get untied. Kallen decided it was enough and began to untie C.C. "Well?" She noticed Karren still staring off. Kallen didn't know what C.C meant but it was obvious Karren did. Kallen shaked Karren who suddenly jolted back not expecting it. "Are you ok?" Kallen asked in concern. The black haired girl had looked as deep in thought as Lelouch was before a battle. It was a bit nerve wracking.

"Yah I'm fine." Karren sayed putting her hand up to her head like she bumped it. "I... Need to think over some things" Karren got up straight away and walked out without a word. Kallen was disturbed by the girls behavior and turned back towards C.C which she was about to untie. C.C grinned as Kallen grew angry by how what the witch said the drawback was. The answer she couldn't come up with.

"What is the drawback?" Kallen said as the tightened the bond instead of untying it. C.C sighed, knowing Kallen wouldn't untie her but she had no need to further explain what she just said.

"Ask Karren" C.C replied in monotone. Kallen grew angrier as the witch was impassive about it. Kallen didn't say a word as she half hazardly got up and walked away, throwing her poach knife at C.C before exiting the room to go look for Karren. C.C sighed again before attempting to squirm to the knife that would eventually cut her loose.

* * *

><p>"What a political marriage?" Zero said astounded by how quickly things were moving.<p>

Karren walked into the room with her head low holding sad eyes. Everyone looked frustrated so something bad must have happened. She decided to just listen in and wait, she would have to talk to Lelouch about her fears later. Seconds later Kallen walks in. She immediately saw something was wrong so she listened in as she made her way to Karren who was leaning against the wall by the door. Karren looked at her and nodded thanking her for her concern.

"Yes, the bride is to be the Tianza, icon of the federation. I'm her good friend and she wants me to attend." Kaguya said already knowing her friend would never consent to that.

"And the groom is to be the first prince of Britannia" Tohdoh said thinking of the situation.

"That one they call Odysseus." Rakshata said from the couch in the middle of the bridge.

"It's too soon to activate the plan we set up." Deitard said as he stood at Zeros side. "I didn't expect that the high Eunuchs would..."

"No this is a Britannian plot" Zero said cutting him off

"So what do we do about it?" Ohgi said in concern..

"The worst possible situation" Lelouch said beneath his mask as he plotted his next move. _And I was going to move in and grab the Empress before they had a chance to. I never imagined that mediocre man could act so quickly._

"Aw why worry about it. It's not like we're involved in Britannia anymore." Tamaki said nonchalant not realizing the situation.

"What?" Kallen said wondering how hard headed Tamaki really was.

"We've been kicked out have you forgotten."

"You do realize they still hate us though? The high Eunuchs are betraying us." Karren spoke wondering why Tamaki is even here.

"So what does that mean for us? The Black Knights are wrapped up and given as a wedding present?"

"Actually that's an apt way to put it." Kaguya added in.

"Why are you here again?" Karren asked resisting the urge to face palm.

"We're in big trouble here. This is no time to sit around and make jokes!"

"Which is why..." Rakshata mused.

"We are discussing the matter at this moment." Ohgi added sounding a little more angrier than intended.

"Zero the one behind this..." Deitard said knowing who the mastermind was.

"Yes... There's another person. The one who overnight developed this fiendish move in order to reverse there embittered relationship with the Chinese Federation." Lelouch said as he thought of the culprit. There was only one man he know was smart enough to pull it off. The one person who was a master of politics, Sniezel.

"So what's the plan this time Zero?" Karren asked as she looked up at him.

"We will have to act before they do. Rakshata ready the knightmares for the wedding date. Dietard, get lists of who all is attending the ceremony and the wedding. Tohdoh, make sure the troops are ready for combat. We will soon have the entire Chinese Federation to contend with."

Everyone began to get back to work, do what duties Zero assigned and ready for what is to come. Zero walked over towards Karren and Kallen who stood side by side. They looked like almost twins besides the hair and eyes and the fact Karren was an inch shorter. "Would you mind being my escort for the ceremony?" Zero asked facing towards Kallen. She immediately knew he meant bodyguard and she agreed without hesitation.

"Of course"

Suddenly Anya walked up to the group. She had on some of the casual clothes Karren had gotten just for her. It was a white long sleeve shirt with black jeans. It was a wonder the Knight didn't say anything during the whole conference but then again people wouldn't like her for it ether. She had pretty much free roam to do anything thanks to Zero and Karren. She held an expressionless face but Karren could see deep anger in her eyes.

"Zero may I make a request?" Anya asked looking at the masked man who towered over her.

"Yes, what is it?" Zero asked wondering what she would want. She never asked anything of anyone since she arrived, Karren had treated her well and pretty much shared her room with Anya.

"May I join you at the ceremony?" Kallen was surprised by the question. It didn't sound like she was trying to leave them, but if she went, if they saw her with Zero it would send a lot of messages to the world. Karren was equally surprised but couldn't think of a reason Zero should say no.

"Yes you may" Zero spoke in his metallic voice. Lelouch saw the anger in her eyes and knew it wasn't because of them but because of the Britannians. Anya knew the Empress was far young and Odysseus was far far too old. She was being sold, a pawn, a tool. It was something she hated ever since Karren captured her then stood up to Tamaki. Anya had gained a new view on life because of her.

"Anya. Don't mention me at the ceremony ok. I don't want them to know my identity" Karren said as Anyas eyes held red rims. She knew she wouldn't purposely endanger her but she had to be sure.

"No problem" Anya turned back towards Zero as her eyes returned to normal. "Thank you" She said as she walked away back towards her and Karrens quarters.

Zero walked away soon after before Karren remembered why she came it was to talk to him. She looked over at Kallen who looked back with concern. She had come to check up on her so Karren knew it was alright to tell her her worries. "My geass, it changes me" Karren said in a whisper so no one would hear. Kallen looked confused but even more concerned than she just was. "It makes me act, makes me feel the way the person I use my geass on does. It changes me." Karren held sad eyes as she retreated to looking at the floor.

Kallen realized what it meant, having the thought of her choices being influenced by the geass would ruin anyone's day. "Is the change permanent?"

"I don't know" Karren said thinking it over. She had used the geass a bunch but still she couldn't pin down if what C.C said was real. It was highly possible, but still the thought alone was scary.

"You should stop using it for a while, just to be sure." Kallen said as Karren nodded her head in response. Karren couldn't think of anything to say so she walked away to go to her room to rest.

"Thank you." Karren said not looking back at her. "For everything." Karren thought about what had occurred earlier between them, Lelouch would try something, and Karren would sure ruin that idea of his. "Lelouch will try to push you away in order to keep you safe. If you want to get closer to him you have to push forward. Break his mask again." She looked back at Kallen as she nodded. Karren indeed tried hard to get them together, it was obvious but they were her technical parents so why shouldn't she. Lelouch liked Kallen, she liked him back, Karren was just helping them out.

Kallen nodded a thank you as Karren strode out the door wanting to go to her bed and rest.

* * *

><p>The door hissed closed as Karren silently made her way to her room. However down the hall was Anya leaning against the wall. She looked over as Karren approached her. Anya held a passive face but was full of emotion from the choice she made. She had to see, had to be certain it was just one person doing the evil instead of the rest. She couldn't imagine Gino or Suzaku liking what was happening, however she couldn't see them doing anything to stop it ether. She would have been the same, but now she had a choice, she wasn't a soldier right now. And she would fully protest it.<p>

"Am I stupid? For doing this?" Anya asked as Karren stood in front of her knowing what she meant.

"No. Your brave. You want answers, just like everyone else wants one."

"Am I betraying them?" Anya didn't know how else to put it. She didn't want to fight Britannia but ever since she was captured she saw no reason to help it. It looked evil, like the Black Knights and Britannias roles have been switched. She wondered if she was being brainwashed but she knew she wasn't. It was real, she could remember everything perfectly ever since she arrived. Still the thought of what she was to what she is now. She definitely has changed.

"No. Your just refusing to betray yourself." Karren knew she was in conflict. But Anya would come around eventually, she hoped. She just had to look at things a little longer. Anya nodded thanking her. Karren thought of something that seemed ridiculous but it may be the chance to tip Anya towards the Black Knights. "Don't ask me how I know this but..."

Anya looked at her wondering what it was. "I promise that I will do all I can to return your memories." Anya's impassive face instantly broke. She was confused, not angry but full of wonder at how she found out.

"How do you..."

"Like I said don't ask." Anya held many questions but suddenly the realization of her words gave hope to Anya. She had promised to return her memories. Not as a way to use her but in a way to help her. She didn't ask anything in return. Anya wanted her memories back so badly, she didn't know what happened at so many moments, so many times she had recorded them on her phone only for her to look back and it is different than what she remembered. So many moments of her life stripped away.

Suddenly Anya grabbed Karren in a hug that left her surprised. Anya never showed much emotion but she seemed suddenly full of energy. "Thank you." Anya said quietly in monotone before releasing her.

"No problem." Karren said slowly wondering what was next.

"How did you know?" Anya asked in a whisper as she retreated back to leaning against the wall.

"It's a secret. But I have my suspicions on who did it." Karren said in an equal whisper. Anya was interested, Karren meant that someone altered her memories, it wasn't a medical issue it was something else. Someone was altering her memory.

"Who?" Anya asked wanting the name that may harbor so many answers.

"The same man who wanted to control me." Karren said as several things ticked in Anya's head. Project Ascension, the person who had wanted to control Karren so she may be used as a weapon. The Emperor himself, Anya was a Knight of the Round, his weapon. Her memory was taken so she would be controlled. It held no proof but it was a lead to work on. If the Emperor could make a human from scratch what say he can't alter her memory. It was a huge lead, one that may be false or make her end up dead but it was something to search for. Something for Anya to search for.

"Thank you. For everything." Anya said as she walked away back to her and Karrens room with Karren following her. They both needed to think. About what has happened, and about what is to come.

* * *

><p>The party before the wedding next morning was bustling with activity. Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile waited within close proximity of the Tianza and the prince. The little girl looked scared beyond belief which made Suzaku deeply concerned about all this.<p>

"Tell me did the empress willingly consent to this wedding?" Suzaku kept looking at the shaking girl with white hair and red eyes. She was still a minor yet she would marry Odysseus who was over thirty, the most unlikely pair to marry.

"That is what they told us so we can only take thier word for it. Besides this may be the path to piece." Cecile said taking a sip of the whine she had.

"True" Suzaku said as Gino walked over full of energy as usual.

"Hey this is that charred newt stuff you were telling me about right? So how do I eat it?" Gino said eyeing the decoration he mistook for a meal.

"That's a decoration made out of food?" Suzaku said wondering if Gino was to hyper again or if he really did mistake it for a meal.

"Huh? But didn't I see you eat a bird like this earlier in the reception?" Gino looked at Cecile who gulped a bit more wine realizing she made a mistake.

"You mean the Chinese Phoenix?" Suzaku turned towards here thinking that he should teach them about Asian delicacies soon.

"Oh that. I thought it was meat but it was really carrot"

"Now introducing the prime minister of Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire, second prince Sniezel.

Suzaku and Gino immediately walked over towards him, although as his escort was none other than the shy girl he used to go to school with, it was Nina. Gino and Suzaku immediately bowed before him. "Sir, we have been ordered to place ourselves under your command" Gino said humbly.

"My my two Knights of the Round, what an honor. But this is a celebration please relax and enjoy" Sniezel gave off a smile that even a movie star would never be able to master. One that ladies would fall over for, yet one that commanded authority.

"Yes Sir." Gino said with a grin as him and Suzaku stood up.

"I trust everyone at school is doing well Suzaku?" Nina said with a smile. Even though he was an eleven he was also a round. She didn't like his heritage but he was more decent than the others.

"Mhm. See for yourself." Suzaku turned towards his right where Milly Ashford was in her vivid blue dress waving.

"Hi there" She announced with a smile at her old friend.

"Milly it you!"

"Now introducing Miss Sumaragi Kaguya of the Sumaragi Conglomerate." The doorman yelled out for all to hear.

"Kaguya?" Suzaku said realizing it was his cousin but upon looking around he saw the man he hated most. Everyone gasped as none other than Zero walked up standing beside Kaguya. With them was Kallen, most likely as there bodyguard. But what disturbed Suzaku the most was Anya was which them in her Knights of the Round uniform with her pink cape. She looked untied but she was still there prisoner, they were probably showing off their prize.

"Zero. How dare he" Kanon said angrily at his audacity.

"Anya!" Gino said recognizing his fellow friend and Knight looking healthy and unhurt.

"Well, well, well." Sniezel said raising his glass of wine still giving off his fake smile.

_Sniezel, so you are the puppet master _Lelouch thought as he stared at his half-brother.

_So Sniezel planned it. How typical, he was always the best politician...still..._ Anya thought as she looked around seeing Suzaku and Gino in the crowd. Suzaku looked angry beyond all belief but Gino looked extremely happy to see her, if only he knew.

Suddenly guards in red suits and held spears surrounded them in a tight circle ensuring no escape. Spears ready to kill, Anya could probably take out a few, as could Kallen but Zero and Kaguya couldn't they were dead if they attacked.

"Kaguya!" The Tianza screamed out as one of the High Eunuchs put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well our wedding present has arrived of its own accord, my this worked out wonderfully." He said evilly looking a the doomed group.

"You're giving them Kaguya too?"

"Put that girl out of your mind, her crimes warrant the death penalty." Another high eunuch said just as evilly as the first.

"No, that's wrong this isn't Britannia!"

"Your majesty, the Black Knights are the ones who killed Gow Hi. Please don't get involved and just leave the politics to us. Isn't that what you've always done, just let us do things our way?"

"But she's a friend..." She was losing the situation, if this went on her only friend would be dead.

"Can we please stop quarreling now. Today is a day of celebration." Sniezel said not wanting Zero dead just yet, he had plans for him in the future.

"But sir..."

"Miss Sumaragi, can you refrain from having Zero attend the wedding tomorrow?"

"Well I suppose I don't have a choice now do I." Kaguya replied grinning.

"If that is the wish of the prime minister of Britannia then withdraw!"

All the guards spears were lifted and they filed out in order towards there respective places at the party.

As Sniezel approached the group Suzaku jumped in front of him, blocking Lelouch from using his geass. _As watchful as ever I see._

"Suzaku Kurarugi, do you remember me? We're cousins you and I." Kaguya said spinning around in front of Zero.

"Of course I do" Suzaku said blankly wondering why his cousin would dare be with Zero.

"We're the last remaining houses of the six houses of Kyoto aren't we?"

"Taizo Kirihara and the others supported terrorists, the was no way to avoid his execution."

"But this is different. Suzaku did you forget that Zero once saved your life? Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?" Suzaku seemed angry simply by the idea of him owing Zero anything.

"There's no comparison!"

"Oh how sad. It's a good thing we aren't able to kill anybody merely by the words we say" Kaguya said closing her eyes and putting her hands together with a grin, taunting him.

"Prince Sniezel" Zero interrupted catching everyone's attention. "May I interest you in a game of chess?"

"Chess?" Sniezel said grinning at the idea of having an actually worthy opponent.

"If I win I'd like to have sir Kurarugi"

"What?" Kallen said in surprise as Anya looked over at Suzaku's equally shocked face.

"I'd like to give him to you lady Kaguya"

"Oh that would be absolutely splendid!" Kaguya said in glee. If he could get Suzaku out he could use geass on all the others. Anya wondered if Zero planned to show him what she has seen. He loved Japan but he also followed the rules to the letter. They wouldn't be as lenient with him.

"And if we win we get Anya back!" Gino said butting into the conversation, determined to get Anya even by force if necessary.

"No." Sniezel said taking a sip of wine.

"But... my lord"

"She is no longer our ally" Sniezel said darkly noticing what Anya was wearing. It was her Round uniform but there was a difference. All Brittannian symbols were gone, it was blank. Signifying she was no longer with Britannia but not with the Black Knights as well.

Gino looked over at Anya who was passive about it. This was the message she wanted to send. Even if it hurt Gino, it needed to be done.

"No, if I win you will remove your mask and reveal to use who you really are"

"Agreed" Zero replied without hesitation. Kallen gasped as Anya kept staring at Sniezel impassively. This would be a difficult situation to get out of.

"What a fine evening of entertainment this has become." Sniezel said as people began to set up the match.

As the game was being set up the Tianza and Odysseus were moved to a separate room away from Zero. Suzaku and Gino stood beside Sniezel as Kallen and Anya stood the same beside Zero. Kallen was in front of Suzaku as Anya was in front of Gino, he looked confused beyond all reason. The game started out quietly before Suzaku spoke what was on his mind.

"So you've switched sides?" Gino felt a pain in his mind at those words, the words he never thought were possible to associate a Knight with.

"No, I've simply come to light of what Britannia has done. But I'm not betraying it by doing this" She was impassive, it would be hard but she was determined she would speak truly about her decision.

"Associating yourself with Zero is betrayal Anya"

"Is it? I was captured mind you. I didn't really have a choice." It wasn't a complete lie, she was captured and they never said she was allowed to leave, but allowing her free roam made her feel less as a prisoner. She stayed because of Karren, because somehow the more she stayed the more she saw why they fought.

"You don't look like a prisoner now. What's stopping you from attacking Zero right now?" Kallen clenched her fist but Anya remained motionless with a straight expression, unaltered by his question.

_I promise I will do all I can to return your memories._ That was what Karren told her, she had understood so much more, maybe if she stuck with them she would get all she desired. "A promise" Anya said truthfully. Kallens hand unclenched as Gino was shocked by what she meant.

"What do you mean? Who promised you what?" Gino said as Anya's eyes held red rims.

She remained mute on the subject as Suzaku grew frustrated. "You really are a traitor" Suzaku said harshly as Kallen grew angry at how they were treating her.

"At least she isn't fighting against her own country!" Kallen said with a snarl as Suzaku glared daggers at her.

"I'm fighting to protect Japan" Anya heard him say that was his reason several times and really it didn't make sense to her.

"And do you not care that you're bringing down China now?" Anya said as everyone gasped and she could see Sniezels head tilt slightly in listening as him and Zero kept playing chess.

"I have no idea what your..."

"Please don't give me that. Odysseus is over thirty, the Tianza is a little girl, don't tell me you believe they actually wanted this." Anya said harshly. Suzaku swallowed knowing what she meant, still it was a peaceful path.

"Its a path to peace" Suzaku said simply not finding more words to say.

"When was Britannias path ever peaceful" Anya said harshly as Kallen, Suzaku and Gino all gasped and flinched. She sounded like a Black Knight, like she hated Britannia. She held a perfectly straight poker face not giving any hint of her emotions on the subject.

"So you really have switched sides." Gino said in almost a whisper as he kept staring at the pink haired girl.

Anya didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to fight against her own country but she no longer wanted to fight the Black Knights. By all accounts they were in the right from what she has seen. She didn't want to be known as a traitor but she couldn't get it out of her head that what they were doing was wrong. She was a Knight of the Round yet now she didn't want to fight for them. She didn't know which side to choose. The path that's just but she would be hated for, or the path of the wrong were she was prestigious and highly looked at. She didn't want to fight ether, she couldn't but it was inevitable. She was an enemy to one side or the other. Anya felt like she couldn't breath as thoughts rushed through her head. Suddenly the tension was broken as Zero moved his king forward.

Everyone looked at the move as Sniezel eyed it with interest. "Your king?" He asked.

"If the king cannot lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Zero replied quickly and fluidly.

"Interesting strategy, in fact ill do the same" Sniezel moved his white king forward as the conversation the four were having stopped.

They kept moving forward and forward until Sniezels king was once space away from Zeros. "So you can't advance any further"

Sniezel eyed the piece thinking of the possible outcomes. "Hmmm we'll get into a threefold repetition at this rate"

"It was not my intent but shall we declare this a draw?"

Sniezel grinned at Zero's comment already knowing the way out. "You should not underestimate the white king" He said as he moved his piece forward directly in front of Zero's.

"But if Zero moves forward..." Suzaku said as Gino interrupted.

"He'll capture..."

"Prince Sniezels king..." Kallen interrupted as they all were confused by him giving up.

"Oh that's too big of a joke" Odysseus says as he watches the move.

"Sniezel doesn't want Zero to be given the pleasure of winning fairly..." Anya said at how Sniezel's move was a blow to Zero's pride.

Zero's hand shook slightly as he held up his black king and forcefully moved it back a space in retreat. Everyone gasped at the move as Sniezel simply smiled at it. "With no hesitation whatsoever the Emperor would have grabbed it. I've just learned a little more about what kind of man you really are Zero."

_Sniezel! You dare look down at me! _Lelouch thought angrily as Nina rushed from the crowd.

"Zero! Princess Euphiemia will be avenged!" She screamed as Suzaku held her wrist stopping her.

"Stop it Nina drop the knife!" Suzaku commanded as he tried to hold her back.

Nina screamed trying to break lose and slay Zero. "Ahh, why are you stopping me, you of all people should know since you were princess Euphiemias knight!" Nina had tears streaming down her face as she tried to get free.

Suzaku looked fazed by her response as he quickly thought it over_. She's right... so why am I_...

"You're just an eleven after all" She yelled as she broke free and dashed for Zero only for Kallen to catch her. Kallen twisted her wrist until she released the knife. Nina backed away holding her wrist wondering why people couldn't see how much of a monster Zero was.

"Why Kallen your half Britannian yet you choose to defend that monster!"

"No that's incorrect, I'm Japanese Nina" Kallen said with a straight face as the Nina looked on the brink of insanity.

"You're not... You're an eleven. You're an Eleven and you pretended to be my friend!" Kallen look struck by how low Nina was going. Anya quickly and quietly picked up the knife so she would not go to grab it again.

"Give her back to me! Give back princess Euphiemia! I needed her! She was a goddess to me!"

"Nina" Suzaku said in a whisper as he held her back from attacking.

"Zero... Killed her..." She said as she slumped down, broken and defeated.

"A follower will go as low or high as there idol. This girl is lost, by all accounts I should..." Anya said readying the knife in her hand only for Kallen to grab her wrist. Anya looked over as Kallen nodded a no. Anya knew Nina was traumatized but she was clearly insane. Princess Euphiemia massacred the Japanese and this girl would do the same. She didn't deserve that peaceful world Karren spoke of. "Nina is lucky SHE is not here."

Kallen realized what she meant. Karren killed many many people, and Nina would have definitely died if she was here. Still felt bad for her. She was not as harsh on punishment as Anya and Karren. Milly came out of the crowd and gripped onto Nina wanting to take her someplace else to spill her tears. "What I wouldn't give to go back to the days at Ashford" She said just loud enough for Milly to hear.

"Me to" Milly said resisting the urge to cry as she help Nina away.

"My profound apologies Zero" Sniezel said breaking the scene. "Let's put an end to our little game here. Now that I've confirmed my suspicions I would like to remind you not to attend the wedding tomorrow. Otherwise a game of chess won't save you.

* * *

><p>The wedding looked stupendous as the bride and groom stood at the alter ready to be married. The room was majestic in with a red carpet and several balconies for people to watch. Kaguya and Kallen watched from one waiting for the operation to commence. They just had to wait for it.<p>

Suddenly Xingke burst through the large doors at the end of the ile with his sword firmly in hand. "By the roar of the land and the hearts of the people, how does this benefit the Chinese federation?" He asked in his prepared dramatic speech.

"Xingke have you lost your mind?" A high eunuch asked as guards began to swarm for Xingke.

"Silence Shouh Ho. I challenge the legality of this wedding" Two guards tried to spear him only for Xingke to knock them away and cut the spears in half as he ran down the lie.

Odysseus quickly made his way away from the girl to Sniezel and his guards for safety.

"Showtime" Kallen said as her and Kaguya ran away to get prepared.

Two more guards began to block Xingke's path. "Fool! Do you think the Empress belongs to you and no other"

Xingke didn't know what to think of that. He didn't know if she had even wanted him to do this. He remembered the promise that he had made to her, to protect her, to serve her, to take her to the outside world. Suddenly the Tianza started to hold up her pinky finger calling his name over and over. She did remember and he felt a new burst of courage at that. "I will take her to the outside world!" He screamed as he knocked several guards down and rushed for her. "Xingke!" She yelled in happiness holding out her arms only for the Britannian flag to fall in front of her blocking his view.

When it fell completely, Zero stood behind the Empress, looking as menacing as ever. As Xingke took a step forward Zero pulled a gun and pointed it at the little girls head. "Don't move" Zero said coldly as Xingke stopped in his tracks.

"You scum!" He yelled out in anger at what Zero was doing. He couldn't move, couldn't risk her life.

"Oh am I?" Zero said as he laughed hysterically that shook the spin of every person in the room.

Xingke had to think quick to save her. He didn't know what he could do though. "I thought the Black Knights owed us for what we did in Japan?"

"Indeed, which is why I'm ruining this wedding. Exactly like you people wanted. The only difference is I'm taking the Empress with me." Zero said coldly as the Empress shivered confused about what was going on. Suddenly the wall behind Zero collapsed making his cape blow in the wind. As the dust cleared it showed a black knightmare with red hair like extensions.

"Never thought the Zangetsu's first mission would be to kidnap a bride from a wedding."Tohdoh said to himself as he marveled at his new Knightmare. He open fired on several guards, slaughting them.

"Tohdoh get Sniezel"

"Right" The Zangetsu reached to grab the prince only for a slash harkens to hit it away. "Damn, he's already here." Above the Lancelot and Suzaku raced to stop Zero as Tohdoh shot into the air to attack.

Their swords clashed in the sky as nether backed down.

"We should take our leave here" Sniezel said as the Britannian group walked away.

"Right, us to" The high eunuch said as they left as well.

"I need backup now!" Xingke screamed into his mic desperate to get the Empress before it was too late.

"Right were AHHHHHH" the man said as his knightmare was covered in a black energy beam and exploded.

"Very nice upgrade" Karren said as she shot another energy beam at a group of rebel Gun Rus, electrifying and disabling them as there sakuradite cores detonated. "Now for the palace." Her knightmare took to the air and began to blast away all the Gun Rus that were left as she headed for the forbidden city palace.

"Remember your only a diversion. But don't expect it to be easy, you'll attract a lot of attention" C.C said as her, Anya and Tamaki began to get the truck in place.

Karren smirked, the Chinese were nothing compared to the Britannian knightmares, and with her knightmares upgrades she felt invincible. "I would never settle for a less dangerous task" She turned on her spread shot and disabled a swarm of VTOL watching them ether detonate or fall to the ground doomed.

"Damnit" Xingke said as the Guren flew behind Zero carrying a large container. Zero and the empress quickly went inside as the door for it shut. Your majesty!" He cried out as he ran for the container only for Kallen to fly away with them.

"Ready the dragon cavalry!" he commanded as the high eunuchs re-entered the room.

"That will not be necessary Xingke" one of them said as the guards went to arrest him. He had lost, he had lost her. He had failed her...

Tohdoh and Suzaku fought tooth and nail as swords clashed. When they locked swords Suzaku looked over and saw the Guren flying away with a container, the one that held Zero and the Empress. He pushed Tohdohs knightmare away as he dashed for it only for the black knightmare to slash at him again. Suzaku moved his sword to deflect as Tohdohs black sword suddenly was covered in lightning and broke clean through his mvs and sliced his wing off.

"My float system!" Suzaku rotated and used he momentum to unsheathe a gold blade and cut a large gash in the knightmares arm. The sword was the same metal as a lance so there was no sakuradite to shut down. but it was heavier and less nimble.

"He can still launch a direct attack." Tohdoh said readying the Zangetsu for another attack.

"You've damaged the Lancelots float unit so he can no longer pursue us. Rendezvous with Chiba at the planned point." Zero said over his monitor.

"Right" He replied as he flew away from Suzaku as he growled at how he was powerless to stop them.

* * *

><p>All was clear ahead as swarms of aircraft followed the truck that now contained there Empress. Kallen carefully lowered the container into the green truck as the top began to fold closed. Kallen redirected her attention to the swarm of aircraft following them.<p>

"Get lost!" She said as she used her spread shot to disintegrate all the aircraft in a red wave. Explosions covered the sky before it cleared and no one seemed to be left to follow them. "We're clear"

"Ok now take a left here." Tamaki said as C.C turned to follow the directions. "Oh wait no!"

"Idiot!" C.C said as she sharply put the truck back on the main road.

"Ok now take a..."

Anya grabbed the map out of Tamakis hand knowing he was the worst with directions. "Go straight here and take the next right" Tamaki eyed her not knowing why a Round was with them, and why even she had no respect for him like everyone else.

"You know your much more useful than him. Maybe you can take his place" C.C joked as Tamaki was in deep confusion.

"Hmm ill pass." Anya said in monotone as she looked at the map. Suddenly C.C braked and stopped. In front of them was what was once a bridge. It looked to be demolished to stop their progress. Behind them dozens of Chinese Gun Rus and even a pyramid shaped carrier were in hot pursuit to catch them.

"What the hell!" Tamaki said freaking out that they were going to die.

C.C sighed as Anya shook her head. Even she knew the plan. Suddenly Knightmares began to climb out of the trench and hills surrounding the Chinese.

"Let's try out these new weapons." Several red missiles were shot at the enemy forces. They struck as the Gun Rus bubbled ad boiled before exploding in a red fire. Two groups of knightmares raced down the hill with swords that spun giving off a red color. They cut the helplessly slow Guns Rus to pieces and demolished the entire Chinese force in only a few minutes with absolutely no casualties.

The Ikaruga flew majestically over the field after the Chinese were wiped out. "Mm the Micro Vibration Chain Swords seem to be effective" Rakshata said looking at the red blades. Lloyd had a few useful toys that she would be sure he will go hysterical when he sees she was copying and upgrading them.

"Indeed" her assistant said nodding behind her.

"I hope Karrens getting me useful data" She said thinking over her part in the plan. She had the far more dangerous mission but if all they threw at her were these heaps of junk she had no doubt Karren would cause some serious damage.

* * *

><p>It was dark in the pit as the rebel Chinese waited. They were on a carrier ship that was pursuing the Black Knights but they constantly heard explosions coming from the palaces direction. They didn't know if they were being invaded but Xingke knew the Britannians or the Black Knights didn't have enough manpower to control the city, it was a diversion.<p>

The High Eunuchs appeared above them with scowls on their faces, which Xingke already knew that it meant they failed. "The strike force was ambushed at the Han lo Ravine wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" a high Eunuch asked wondering if a guard had told them.

"Its something I would do in his position."

They seemed interested at how maybe he could outwit Zero. "And after that?"

"Id meet up with my main forces in Zanghi"

The high Eunuchs smiled as a cunning plan was formed in their heads instantly. "We are willing to overlook your crimes if you can bring back our Empress." "We'll even give you a new weapon." Xingke looked up wondering if heaven was on his side. He would be given a chance to save his Empress, that was all the motivation he needed.

The palace was smoking from fire at several points as Karren marveled at her work. 5 carriers, 158 Gun Rus, and 67 VTOl were destroyed by her with ease. They stopped altogether attacking her knowing it was ether useless or they needed to organize to attack her. She looked at the time, they should be far away enough by now. She checked again to make sure no one was around before she flew towards a random tower, well random to anyone else. Inside was an energy filler that she quickly replaced her own with. It would be enough to get her to them and even have a small fight. She just had to hurry. She launched her knightmare back into the air going towards the rendezvous.

* * *

><p>The skies and road looked clear as the Black Knights went to meet up with the Indian forces. Anya and C.C walked into the bridge where everyone was doing their duties with no haste. You'd almost think they didn't realize all of China wanted them dead now. No one said a word about Anya. Not after what they heard she did at the ceremony. Some considered her a fellow Black Knights, others a nuisance, others were impassive. Honestly Anya didn't know where to stand now. Even after her trying so hard not to seem like she was betraying them it still looked that way. Her musing was ruined when suddenly lost signals began appearing on their forward units.<p>

"All forces halt here" Zero called out as the everyone slowed to see what was going on. _We shouldn't have run into enemy forces for at least an hour_ Lelouch thought as the dust cleared.

A shadowy figure appeared in the smoke, when the smoke finally cleared a blue, red, and gold colored knightmare stood there blocking there path. "You will go no farther Zero. I have but one demand. That you return the Empress. Release her at once!" Xingke cried out over an open channel.

"Xingke" Zero said in distaste. He was the only Chinese he had met that was as much a skilled tactician as he was.

"What's that doing here?" Rakshata said standing up from her couch.

"You know what it is?"

"Of course, we built it. But it was too high spec to handle though, piloting it takes skill almost beyond human levels. Knightmare frame Shen Hu."

"But there's a person piloting it now right?" Ohgi said looking at the blue knightmare.

"Indeed, but its unstable so exertion on the pilot is extreme."

"I see. Kallen!"

"On it sir!" She yelled as a red beam ripped in front of the Shen Hu as it darted away into the sky. Xingke tried to look through it only for a claw to suddenly appear on his screen, he darted to the right narrowly avoiding its grip.

"You will not stop me" Xingke said as the chest of the Shen Hu opened up as the cannon prepared to fire.

"Like hell I can" The Guren shot another red beam at him as he released a yellow beam. They collided nether giving in.

"The heavenly particle cannon. It's just as powerful..."

"As the radiant wave surger." Kallen finished in awe that it was truly powerful.

She checked her energy, it was low, she hadn't gotten a chance to switch fillers. She would have to make this quick. After a while the colliding beams exploded and the Guren charged at the Shun Hu ready to grab at it with its claws again. The Shen Hu deployed gold wires that began to spin rapidly creating a shield.

Kallen decided that the spinning shield would be too much for her to get close so she fired off rockets instead. The Shen Hu smacked the rockets away with ease before shooting he cord in a whip like fashion at her. She deflected it with her knife and shot another radiant eave beam at him which he hastily dodged.

She readied her spread shot as the blue knightmares whips began to spin making shields. She fired off the red energy wave as the spinning shields took the damage instead of the knightmare. When it was done the blue knightmare was intact.

Kallen cursed as her energy dropped lower and lower.

"Is the Zangetsu ready?" Tohdoh said as he zipped up his pilot suit.

"Um we just took off the float unit so..." The crewman said regretting taking it off at this time for a simple arm repair.

"Damnit" Tohdoh said scowling.

"We'll help her." Chiba said as her and Nagata headed towards their knightmares.

Another explosion occurred as the yellow and red beams collided. The Shen Hu spun its cords and whipped them at the Guren. She had no time left. She grabbed the cord with her claw arm allowing it to wrap around.

"You're finished" Kallen said as she pushed the lever up allowing red energy to cover the Gurens claw arm. Xingke cursed trying to pull it away before suddenly the Guren shut down.

"What? No, no, no, no, NO!" Kallen screamed trying to get something, anything to work.

Xingke wrapped his second whip around her frame tightly preventing escape. He had won.

"You've brought this on yourself, I ask only one thing. Will you release the Empress?"

Chiba and Nagata flew close looking at the helpless Guren.

"Damnit" Xingke said as he coughed up blood. He could easily kill Kallen, but even if he did that or released her he would get killed by one of the two knightmares.

"We can cut the cords with a pincer move" Chiba said readying her mvs chain sword.

Suddenly explosions appeared all around them as a huge Chinese attack force approached.

"Anti-Aircraft barrage. Cover master Xingke."

"Thank you" He said in relief as he flew towards them.

"No. NO!" Kallen said as she banged her hand on the side of the cockpit.

"The Chinese federation..." Ohgi said in horror.

"She's.. She's their prisoner." Lelouch finished.

"Kallen is your radio still working?" Zero asked almost yelling.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I failed you..." Kallen said almost coming to tears.

"Forget about that" He said as Kalens interest was piqued. Was this Lelouch without the mask. The one who cared for her.

"Don't give up. I promise I'll save you. Am I clear? No hasty moves" Karren was right, he was affectionate about her. But he'd be damned if he'd let a simple mask get in the way of this.

"Right. I understand. I won't give up. I'll do what youzzzzz..." She said before the connection got jammed making it screech as a chill went up everyone's spin. They had lost her.

"Hurry bring the Ikaruga around immediately!" Ohgi said wanting to get his best friends little sister back.

"What are you saying we'll be crushed!" Dietard said standing up.

"How long till Karren gets here?" Zero said as he contemplated what to do.

"Ummm eta 5 minutes. From behind the Chinese forces" One of the crew girls said as she looked over the Chinese formation.

"Bring the Ikaruga round and prepare for combat" Zero said as he came up with a sketchy unthought-of out plan, but it was his best shot.

"What but Zero!" Dietard said wondering what was wrong with everyone.

"We will hold them off while Karren tries to rescue her. C.C where are there holding cells?"

"Next to there back hanger, she can bring in her knightmare and go on foot to get her." C.C said already knowing nothing she said would stop him. And it was better than telling Karren to just retreat because she would disobey and tear apart all of China to rescue Kallen, even if she died doing it.

"See to it she knows the plan. Now Bring the Ikaruga around and prepare combat level 1"

"Yes sir!" Everyone but Dietard and C.C yelled.

* * *

><p>Karren saw explosions in the distance as she neared the rendezvous. The Black Knights were preparing to combat the chinese head on, it didn't look like something Lelouch would so daringly try.<p>

Suddenly she was getting a signal connecting her to the Ikarugas bridge. "Need some help?" She said cheerfully, mocking the Chinese.

"Listen, they have Kallen. There is cells next to there back hanger." Zero said as Karrens face grew with seriousness and anger. She wound murder them if they hurt her. She was one of her only ties here, she would not allow them to have her, no matter what.

"I'm on it!" She said as she bolted at high speeds to towards the back of the pyramid shaped carrier, catching them completely by surprise.

Suzaku watched as Kallen was dragged from the cockpit of the Guren Xingke had captured. Chinese federation soldiers immiediatly handcuffed her with barely any struggle. She was in her red pilot suit which matched her hair. She looked angry, sad, and determined all at the same time. But upon seeing Suzaku the anger showed more.

"Did you really think you can get away with kidnapping our Empress?" The high eunuch said as the guards handcuffed her forcefully. He was the only one of them here in the hanger. Suzaku just wanted to tag along since his Lancelot was being repaired, still he had no idea they would actually capture her.

Kallen held her mouth shut refusing to speak to him, but she had determination in her eyes. "I see" The high eunuch said softly. He nodded towards one of the guards and the man nodded back before pulling out a pistol and pointing it into her ribs. This was unfair justice in Suzakus mind.

"Wait stop." Suzaku said as he stepped forward halting the guard from whatever he was going to do.

"Why she is a terrorist?" The eunich said raising an eyebrow at him.

Suzaku quickly thought of several reasons. First and foremost execution this way wasn't right. Second was she held information of Zero. Information he didn't just want but what he needed. He had to see if Lelouch was Zero again. "Hand her over to me. It will be a huge favor towards Britannia."

The high eunuch seemed interested as he looked from the red headed girl back to the boy. She remained silent but they both seemed determined to do something. He could use a few favors from a Knight of the Round when he became a nobleman. And certainly this girl was as cheap a price of anything for power. "Very well"

The guards immediately tossed Suzaku the keys as he pushed Kallen towards him as she stumbled. He caught the keys in his left hand as he grabbed the neck piece of her pilot suit with his right. She eyed him but still remained silent as she regained her footing. "Thank you very much" Suzaku said as he stared straight into Kallens eyes which for once in the entire conversation showed a hint of fear.

Rec Alarms started to blare out when suddenly the hanger door ripped open as the Black Knightmare climbed through. Men were tossed from the catwalks as the knightmare tossed everything to its side. Suzaku immiediatly grabbed his gun and pointed it into Kallens back. She shivered wondering if this was the end but Suzakus eyes were surrounded in red of the live command. He knew then, his best shot to use Kallen against whoever this was.

The High Eunuch and his guards immediately started running as Suzaku stood his ground with Kallen as his hostage. The Black Knightmare shot two of its slash harkens above his and tore the High Eunuch to pieces as blood and body parts littered where he was. The knightmare used its sword to slash a Gun Ru in half as the pilot climbed in.

It stomped towards him destroying and killing all the helpless soldiers and workers until it stood before Suzaku. Suzaku clenched his teeth as his hand with the gun shaked. The live command demanding he not pull the trigger. The knightmares claw arm flowed with black energy until it shoved it into the wall beside his as sparks flew around before everything went dark except for the fires that were made. No one moved, no footsteps of running soldiers heard as everything was silent. Blood covered the dark knightmares sword and harkens looking like a demon from hell.

No one moved, no one was alive... The entire hanger had lost power, and it would be sometime for help to get here. But the knightmare stood there looking down at him a good ten feet away. It could strike him down at any time, but not without hitting Kallen to. Kallen shaked until finally the silence was broken. "Will you release her?"

Karren didn't even know why she had bothered. Perhaps she hoped the slaughter would scare him to release her and run. But no he held her by the neck and signs that he had a gun to her back. She was handcuffed but any sudden move and she would die, she couldn't risk that, she would never risk that.

"No" Suzaku said gritting his teeth. Kallen shaked not knowing what was going on. Karren sighed, she had to hurry, had to rescue Kallen. The Chinese would get here soon and she didn't have enough energy to battle now.

"I purpose a trade then, me for her" Karren said as she let loose a deep sigh and a shiver ran down her spine. She couldn't think straight, didn't know what else to do. She had to rescue Kallen, Karren had been imprisoned and tortured for over half her life. She would never allow Kallen to be treated the same.

Suzaku lifted his eyebrow wondering if it was worth it. This girl in the black knightmare was a better pilot than Kallen, but Kallen had information he needed. Suddenly there was a hiss as Kallen and Suzaku both flinched. Suzaku was frightened as Kallen was scared, she didn't want this. Didn't want Karren to go through with this, she was the one to fail not her.

Karren climbed down in the darkness since the fire only lite half her knightmare as well as half everyone else's faces. She sighed again as she looked at Kallen, she was scared beyond belief with tears in her eyes. Was it for her, or for her own life? Karren stepped out into the light Kallen jerked but Suzaku held her back by the neck piece of her suit. He wasn't surprised, he had thought of this outcome.

"So it is you Karren?" Suzaku said darkly as Karren stood there a few feet away with a mask of apathy on. "I'm sorry but Kallen is more valuable" Suzaku said gripping Kallen a little tighter. Karren may have been the pilot but it didn't mean she knew what Kallen knew.

Kallen flinched at that. She knew how to spicen the deal, but it would cost her. She had to negotiate. She was too emotional to use her geasses properly, she wouldn't risk screwing up and getting Kallen killed. No she wouldn't let her die. So she did the only thing she knew would save her. "I have geass"

Kallen jumped at that as Suzaku held her back again with a deep gaze at her. "Won't you take one of Zeros more valuable weapons away?" Karren said as Kallen looked like she wanted her to turn and run away.

"Karren dont!"

"Quiet!" Suzaku yelled as everyone was silenced. He needed to think, Karren knew about geass, so maybe she knew who Zero really was. In either case, getting rid of Lelouchs, or this new Zeros more valuable weapons would make the Black Knights far easier to take down. Suddenly the value of ths girl rose 100 fold. She was one of the most valuable pieces, and he held the card to take it away from him. Suzaku looked at Kallen as she looked like she was about to break into tears again.

"You have a deal" Suzaku said darkly.

"Karren you can't!" Kallen said as Suzaku continued to hold her back.

Karren stayed silent but she held sad eyes and looked like she was as close to crying as Kallen. Suzaku carefully put the key in the handcuffed as he let Kallen go. She immediately ran and hugged Karren as Suzaku pointed his handgun at the two. No hasty moves. "Karren don't..." Kallen said now spilling tears.

"The Dark Guardian is yours now. Go help Zero." Karren said putting the black feather key into Kallens hand.

"What? No I..."

"Go" Karren said as she looked over Suzaku who held the gun ready to kill.

Kallen hugged her tight and Karren hugged back hoping they could have a moment like this peacefully sometime. "I will come back for you..." Kallen said quietly. "And I do consider you my daughter." she cried openly as tears poured down her face. Suzaku didn't seem like he heard her, she was thankful for that.

Eventually she released Karren from her embrace as Kallen looked back at Karren who walked up to Suzaku and turned around with her hands behind her back. He quickly cuffed her and put the pistol to her back. Kallen could do this. She closed her eyes and turned away as she boarded the Dark Guardian. Karren looked up at it as the knightmare shot out of the hole she had made previously.

"Be safe..." Karren said as everything grew quiet once more.

"Let's go." Suzaku said as he pulled her away. "Karren" He said in distaste.


	8. Of Rage and Sadness

Of Rage and Sadness

Kallen looked back at the smoking hanger of the carrier thinking of what had happened. She had failed Zero and now Karren was there prisoner. She looked at her energy supply, it was low and she wouldn't risk a repeat of the battle with Xingke. The dark guardian responded well to her, almost like the guren. But faster and nimble yet heavy handed with the claw.

She looked at the battle that was raging on, Somehow the battlefield was flooded trapping the Black Knights knightmares. Swarms of Gun Rus began to run around the flooded area to attack the Ikaruga. Kallen couldn't do much. She barely had enough to get to the Ikaruga none the less fight. The side of the Ikaruga's bow openned up as to giant red beams of energy obliterated the swarms. Kallen was amazed, she never knew they had such a weapon.

She saw Xingke battling Tohdoh as the knightmares tried to get out of the mud.

Zero looked at the monitor showing the Dark Guardian heading towards them. Lelouch smiled it had worked apparently. "Get our knightmares back onto solid ground and retreat. We've achieved our objective here" It was just in time too. They wouldn't have been able to fight for much longer.

"Do we rendezvous with the Indian forces?" Ohgi asked as the ship began to turn.

"No if they gave them the Shen Hu we can't trust them to save us. What about the second point?"

"Umm our scans show its all clear"

"Then do it" Zero said as he headed off the bridge toward the hanger.

"Master Xingke" The lady yelled over the mic as Xingke locked swords with Tohdoh.

"What is it?"

"The Black Knightmare came and attacked the us while we unloaded Kusaki"

"I see." Xingke said Knowing Karren had arrived, yet another threat to contend with. "So she's escaped then."

"Yes sir. But the pilot had traded herself. We have her in captivity now."

Xingke thought it over, Karren was probably the better pilot after that show of defeating two rounds. Still with Kallen on the Battlefield again he couldn't exactly let his guard down. "We will contend with her later. Our objective is the Empress."

"Right"

* * *

><p>The Dark Guardian landed gracefully inside the Ikaruga hanger as people rushed off to see. Crews began to change out the filler even before the cockpit opened. Ohgi, Tamaki, Zero, Anya, and C.C walked over as the cockpit opened and a familiar red head jumped off landing beside the huge machine.<p>

"Kallen" Ohgi said as he gripped her in a hug. He felt relief in knowing that she was safe, he considered her family as much as anyone else.

"Hah nice. I knew they couldn't hold one of us for long" Tamaki said in glee.

Lelouch was smiling under his mask relieved that she hadn't been captured. All up until Anya said something, "Where's Karren?"

Everyone looked back up to the cockpit but no noise was made. Kallen looked like she was about to collapse from those words. "She... She traded herself for me..." Kallens eyes held conflicting emotion, they had lost Karren because of her.

"Wait?" Tamaki said before Zero interrupted.

"What happened?"

"Suzaku was there" Kallen defended even though she knew none of them really saw her as the blame. "They were going to give me to him as a favor then Karren showed up"

"I see. We can't go in for another rescue attempt like this though. Ohgi, how long till we reach the spot?"

"5 minutes sir."

"Then lets pray she doesn't get into Sniezels hand. Or worse the Emperors."

Kallens mind seemed to explode at what would happen. Karren was an experiment if the Emperor found out he would torture her, kill her. Or worse turn her against them. It would be the worst outcome, not only could she not easily be beat because of her geasses but she was a good friend that Kallen never thought about hurting ever since she got to know her. "We have to rescue her" She said with determination.

Zero nodded his head at that as he turned to walk away. The others began to get ready as well until Kallen remembered what Karren told Suzaku. "Wait Zero"

Zero stopped and looked back at her wondering why it couldn't wait. "Karren told him. So she would seem more valuable than me"

Lelouch thought about it wondering what she meant. Then it dawned on him, geass. "What did she tell him"

Kallen looked around knowing geass was confidential to only herself, Zero, C.C and Karren. She grew closer and whispered. "She told him she had geass, said she was a valuable weapon to you and is worth more than me"

Lelouch grit his teeth from under his mask. What Karren did was stupid even if it did save Kallen. He wanted her to stay hidden from Suzaku but instead he's holding her captive with more than enough reason to go to extreme measures. "We have to hurry. If they get away then."

Kallen nodded her head before turning around towards the Dark Guardian. She looked at the black feather key in her hand, it was hers, for now at least. "Kallen." Zero said as Kallen turned her head around to look into the faceless mask. "It's good to have you back" He finished before taking his leave to break her staring.

"I don't deserve to be back" Kallen whispered to herself before inhaling and sighing. "I'll save you I swear it" Kallen marched toward the black knightmare with fire in her eyes with sheer determination.

* * *

><p>The Ikaruga backed up slowly as it finished its placement of the Moseliam of 88 emperors. The Chinese pyramid battle carrier waited outside with what seemed like hundreds of Gun Rus. Kallen sat in the Dark Guardian in front of the Ikaruga watching the scene. They were severely outnumbered and their only hope was to bargain the Empress. But more and more Chinese unites began to appear making the armies a 3 to 1 size with the Black Knights being the latter. "Will it end here?" Kallen whispered to herself in the blackness of the cockpit.<p>

"They can't attack us without risking the Empress" Ohgi said on the bridge as more and more units appeared.

"Well it certainly doesn't look like there trying to save her. Looks more like they just want us dead." Anya said as C.C walked up.

"If the High Eunuchs sold her and their own country off what makes you believe they will want her now?" Anya said passively as C.C nodded. The on the huge screen more and more yellow dots kept appearing as the situation looked hopeless.

"We could really go down this time." C.C said as she squeezed her cheese kun. The plan had gone astray and they were in a bind, there only hope now was one of Zero's famous miracles.

Anya heard her and she had to admit things looked bad. She had stayed with them seeing new insight and then Karren offered to help her with her memories. Something she deemed the most important task in her life. But she wouldn't get it back if she died. She had heard Karren say something about it before. _You can't do anything dead_. It was simple but it had several points, every one of them true. She may not want to betray Britannia but the Chinese she could care less about. And she certainly wouldn't be killed here of all places. "May I go out and fight Zero?"

Everyone immediately turned to look at her. Ohgi, the crew girls and even just passer byers heard what she said. It attracted a lot of unneeded attention but Anya was used to it now, she understood there concerns about her turning on them but Suzaku has effectively marked her as a traitor. It's not like she could just go back, not like this. Zero looked at her but not in staring but in acknowledgement. "You have a command model waiting for you in the hanger. D14."

Anya was a bit surprised as was everyone else but C.C and Zero. He had a knightmare assigned especially to her. No one said anything but she could feel the glares at her. It may have been smart to ask him why but now wasn't the time. They were in trouble and she would fight with them. Not for their cause but so she could get out alive and find the answer Karren had promised. She had to live, just a bit longer.

Anya walked away towards the hanger as everyone got back to their duties, they had no time to question his orders. C.C walked up beside Zero as she joined him in watching the monitor. "C.C" She looked at him wondering what he wanted this time. "In case we lose, have an escape route."

C.C smiled at that, he didn't want her to be captured. But still it's not like she could die. "If you come up with a clever plan I won't need one" She turned and walked away towards the hanger as Zero nodded in agreement. He got them into this and he would make a miracle to get them out.

* * *

><p>The air seemed cold as Karren was navigated though the giant airship. She was bound in very familiar white prisoner outfit that bound her hands behind her back and could also bind her legs and mouth but those were left open so she wouldn't be dragged and she could speak. She wore a white blindfold, a precaution that Suzaku took. It didn't matter to her though, Kallen was safe and that was all she wanted at the moment.<p>

She had to admit she was being a bit stupid but she could never live with herself if something happened to the red head. She grew extremely attached to her and Lelouch since they made her feel, human. She may have been experimented but she tried had to act regular, at least based on everyone else's memories, which was why she had used it so much. But she supposed she would get plenty of time to think over things now.

Suzaku gripped her suit to make her stop which she calmly obeyed. She heard the door rising, her guess was a prison cell. After the noise stopped Suzaku pushed her forward into the room. "You won't be hurting anyone anymore" Suzaku said she laid down and got comfortable. She knew it was trivial to escape like last time. This time she was blindfolded so there was no way to use her geass on anyone and she was in a cell which someone would notice if she broke out. No, her best chance was to sit and wait for the right moment.

"I save people, I don't try to hurt them" She responded as he binded her feet. He wasn't convinced in the slightest, but was appreciative of her cooperation.

"If you wanted that you could have joined Britannia. Could have even been made a Knight of the Round if you tried hard enough." Suzaku said trying to turn her. She was a threat but he wanted everyone to be given another chance, well everyone but Zero.

"No, Britannia's system is wrong and the Emperor is too cruel to serve. No I'd rather stick with being a prisoner thank you" She wouldn't serve him, never serve him. Not after what he did to her, what he planned to do with her, what he wanted to do with her. She was a weapon, a tool, just like everyone else, and she would never willingly serve him.

"I see. Well I hope he gives you a chance then" Suzaku said frowning as he reached to bind her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Wait" Karren said as his hand was gripping the mouth piece. She had a shiver run up her spin. She thought of the facility, that place. What they would do to her if he found out. She may have saved Kallen but she didn't want to go back. No she would never want to go back. "Can we make a deal?" She seemed to be pleading, a sense of dread in her voice. Suzaku initially thought no but she was shivering, scared. He wondered what it was and decided to at least hear her out.

"About?" Suzaku said as he kneeled beside her.

"The Emperor. Please don't tell him I'm here" There was a hint of fear and dread in her voice, she feared something about the man.

"You know I can't..."

"And I'll tell you what really happened at the Specially Administrated Zone." Suzaku sighed at how desperate the girl was getting. He already knew it was Zero using politics to get the Black Knights out, it was obvious.

"We already know what happened. Zero tricked us." Suzaku said as he began to move the strap over her mouth.

"The first Special Zone" Karrens said as Suzakus hand froze. He didn't know whether to just shut her up or pull it away. He was getting angry, he already knew what happened, what Zero did. He couldn't tell anyone but he knew what Lelouch did.

"I already know what happened." Suzaku said gritting his teeth. He sounded angered, he always was whenever someone brought up the subject.

"You know a bit of the truth but not everything" She sounded calm but the shivers gave away how she was really feeling. She was helpless and Suzaku was angry, it would take so little to end her. Ether Suzaku could kill her right now or he could tell the Emperor and then she was as good as dead.

"Talk" Suzaku said demandingly. He had loved Euphie, a girl who wanted to help the world, a girl with the power to change it, change Japan for the better. But when Zero, when Lelouch killed her for selfish ambitions, it had taken its toll on him, and left its mark.

"Geass" She paused so the word would forever be left in his mind. "Is the power of the King. It is power, but not without consequences."

Suzaku took interest. _Consequences? Consequences to other people or themselves?_ "Each is different, each has power of its own, each has limitations, each has drawbacks." Suzaku was replaying what she said word by word, he was getting frustrated but it made him pay far more attention than ever before.

"Lelouchs drawback was he could only use it on a person once." Suzaku caught hint of Lelouchs name and immediately thought over just how much she knew.

"So Lelouch is..."

"Was the original Zero." Karren said cutting him off. She turned her head towards him, she was blindfolded but she acknowledged what he was getting at. "My geass lets me see people's memories. I learned of Lelouch from Kallen, then of Euphiemia from him. That was why I was at the festival" Suzaku thought what she said over. It could be a lie but it did make sense. He was back to square one about Zeros identity, but not about Euphie at least.

Suzaku stayed silent as she began to talk again. "Geass evolves. If one cannot control its power, then they are lost to it. Lelouch... Just lost his at the wrong time" Suzaku grabbed her suit and lifted her face up towards him as thought over what she meant.

"So you're telling me it was an accident?" Suzaku said almost yelling as he gripped her restraining suit harder. She looked unfazed by the sudden anger.

"V.V used you. Just like he planned to use me" Suzaku's hand loosened, V.V. That was the boy who told him the truth, but was it the whole truth. She could be lying about everything, but he could have been lied to from the beginning. He never believed at first Lelouch would ever hurt Euphie. But later he wrote Lelouch off as a monster and evil, someone who actually deserved the highest punishment. But it he lost control, if Euphiemia was just an accident. That the only way to free her was to kill her. But if he believed that then everything he thought about Lelouch was wrong.

Suzaku was steaming thinking over everything that happened that day and everything that this girl knew. She was possibly the best link or just another liar like Lelouch. But still, even if she lied to him, it wouldn't help her position. "I won't tell him." Suzaku said as he let go of her letting her lay back on the ground. "For now..." Suzaku added darkly as he binded her mouth to keep her from talking. He would question her about everything in due time. But for now he had to stop Zero.

Suzaku walked away letting the see through door close behind him as he looked back at the black haired girl laying on the floor binded up. He turned and walked away not noticing the chuckling barely getting through her suit. She would stay out of that man's grasp, if even a little longer. She smiled under the suit knowing she knew far too much for him to just throw away. She was far too important to the Black Knights and to the Suzaku.

* * *

><p>Rocks crumbled as missiles began to impact the large mountain that was the Mossalium of 88 Emperors. They had finally begun to attack, Rocks slid off and began to impact the bow of the Ikaruga as their worst fears were realized, they didn't care what happened to their Empress.<p>

Kallen looked up at the dark sky that still had waves and waves of aircraft ready to crush them. "They don't care about anyone but themselves, it's just like Britannia" Anya said in monotone as she stood at the Dark Guardians left. her knightmare was fitted with a float system and radiant wave rockets just like the four holy swords. She had the mvs chain sword as well and her knightmare was white.

"Anya you're here?" Kallen asked looking over at the knightmare.

"I won't fight Britannia but the Chinese are a different story. And besides I don't plan to die here." Kallen nodded knowing they would need all the help they could, things were getting desperate. But she knew if they followed orders then Zero would make yet another miracle.

"Thank you" was all Kallen could say as everyone began to get ready to attack the next wave. They couldn't use their ground forces or else they would be bombed to death, but they only had so many air units, only consisting of Kallen, C.C, Anya, and Tohdoh and the four holy swords.

Suddenly on the monitor a new threat arrived, one Anya hoped had never came. The Avalon loomed over the battlefield ready to help end the Black Knights.

"Our air power is limited!" Tohdoh yelled into the chat "Ride with honor and strike like steel!"

"Roger"

Anya and Kallen along with the rest shot into the air ready to attack the incoming wave of enemies. A bright yellow light shot into the sky and destroyed many of the Chinese aircraft. Kallen looked and saw the Shen Hu approaching the fight. "Looks like Xingke doesn't like them attacking his Empress." C.C said passively in monotone.

The aircraft at once began to shoot rockets at them as Kallen let loose a black beam of energy destroying the missiles and the swarm of aircraft, lighting up the night sky in brilliant fireballs.

The Lancelot darted towards the Dark Guardian striking swords with it. "Suzaku!" Kallen said in distaste as she pushed him away. He pulled out a second gold sword as Kallen did the same, ready for their duel.

Anya saw Kallen and Suzaku fighting it out as her monitor started to deep in emergency. She flew back just as a large blue slash harken came an inch from ending her. She looked over and saw the newly remade Tristan gunning for the battlefield. "Damnit why him" Anya said as she backed away from him.

Gino looked on at the white knightmare, it was different than the rest so he guessed it was someone important. He transformed back into knightmare mode bringing out his golden axe pole. It had been downgraded so it would break like last time. He spun the pole several times for dramatic effect before racing towards the white knightmare. It dodged his first strike and blocked his second all the while backing away. He wondered if the person was a coward until Tohdoh tried to strike him in the back. He rolled away just in time and made several swiped as he spun the pole.

Then his monitor began to beep again as he dodged Xingke's whip. "Looks like they don't want to play fair" Gino said as he blocked strike after strike.

Anya looked over at a new wave of aircraft incoming as she and the four holy swords darted to intercept. She brought out her mvs chain sword as did the others. She was not a master of close rage combat but she wasn't horrible at it ether, despite the armament of her Mordred. They shot missiles at the group which Anya easily dodged in between slashing the useless aircraft in half.

She was half way through cutting down the swarm until a Vincent made a stab at her which he blocked. She looked and saw several of them that had joined the fight. They had more Vincents then they had airborne knightmare but the Black Knights were probably more skilled since Karren all out murdered the Glaston Knights at the embassy. Anya had no doubt they were probably just regular soldiers and not aces. Still she didn't want to fight them.

She pushed it away as she slashed down two more aircraft with the Vincent trying its hardest to end her. "Can't you get lost" She blocked its blade with hers as she tried to push it off again. She pulled her sword away and with a flick of the wrist cut the double blade in half making it into two swords. It charged again locking swords with her again. It brought its second blade up while the other pushed on her mvs chain sword.

Anya finger rested on the slash harken button. It would be so easy to end him but he was Britannian, the nation she once served. _Was she a traitor._ Anya thought as it angled the blade to stab her. Her finger still rested on the button ready to kill him but she couldn't do it. Couldn't fight her own. Suddenly it stopped as an mvs chain sword was sticking out of its chest. It retracted as the knightmare fell from the sky. It was pierced in the back through the cockpit.

As it fell Anya looked and saw C.C's knightmare floating there. Anya didn't speak as she began to drown out her mind by striking down more aircraft. _Was she a traitor. _The thought kept appearing over and over in her head again as she resumed to fight for the Black Knights.

"A war in the heart is often the most important and the most dangerous" C.C spoke softly to herself.

* * *

><p>Thing were not going badly but it wasn't going good for Gino ether. Neither Xingke or Tohdoh was an exact ace but both were obviously skilled. Gino actually was enjoying the fight, he had never had one as tough as this on the E.U. front. It was refreshing but still he couldn't let his guard down, not after the Black Dragon obliterating him before, he surely did not want to wait another few weeks for the Tristan to be rebuilt.<p>

He dodged left to avoid a thrust from Tohdoh and deflected another strike from Xingke with his pole axe. He was glad he had blades on both ends so he could move it fluidly in this battle.

Gino struck against the black blade only for Tohdoh to go with it shooting what looked like rocket thrusters from the blade and using the momentum to spin and strike hard against Gino's axe. Xingke tried to get him in the back but he quickly dodged and prepared for another charge.

Sure enough they both zig zagged and struck at him from opposite sides which he raised his pole axe to block both using both of his blades. They retreated momentarily as Xingke launched his whips again which Gino had a tough time avoided.

Eventually he got tired and transformed his Tristan into a fighter jet shooting into the sky and all along the battlefield. Tohdoh unleashed his shoulder mounted machine guns which lite up the night with hundreds of bullets.

Gino had to admit he was very impressed at how accurate they were, he literally had to use every trick he learned to avoid them. He darted left to right avoiding as the battle raged on until his gun finally overheated.

Gino saw his chance and began to charge up his Ion Cannon. He didn't mind that Lloyd had added the feature making it so he could fire it in plane mode, heck it looked cooler that way anyhow. He fired off the blue beam as Xingke fired his cannon as well as streaks of blue and yellow danced in the night sky illuminating everything.

Gino had to admit it was beautiful, that is until his beam began to be pushed back and he had to barrel roll to avoid being vaporized.

He let loose his machine guns on the two as Tohdoh used a radiant wave shield and Xingke used his spinning whips to block the puny bullets. Gino was having fun but now it began to be frustrating. He couldn't land a hit and nether could they.

He unleashed his Ion Cannon which they decided to dodge this time as he transformed back into knightmare frame mode and began to make several strikes on Tohdoh before Xingke could help and hopefully do some kind of damage.

Unfortunately it didn't work as alarms began to sound that someone was shooting at him. He rushed back in retreat as several red missiles flew towards him.

He wasn't as fast in knightmare mode but he tried his best to maneuver. Unfortunately one of his slash harkens got hit with one, but instead of exploding it made the harken bubble and boil until it eventually erupted damaging his hand. Smoke was billowing as he looked and saw two more knightmares enter the fight, they were blue with red chain swords.

"Sir, we have mopped up the enemy air force." Chiba said as she took to Tohdohs side as usual.

"Good work, now then concentrate on the round" Tohdoh commanded as the four charged to Gino's damaged knightmare.

He looked over and saw another blue one and the white one simply sitting there watching. He didn't know why but at least he didn't have to worry about more of them, he had enough to deal with.

They all surrounded him as he quickly went into jet mode and flew around them while dodging shots. He couldn't beat them at this rate but he could distract them long enough for the Chinese to destroy their main force. He just had to hold out.

* * *

><p>"Sir the Tristan has been damaged, Lord Weinberg is doing all he can to keep them occupied however"<p>

"Thank you, that will be all" Schniezel said as he viewed the battlefield. With the Tristan damaged and the Lancelot fighting that black knightmare they were tied up. But it also tied up Zeros best forces, he just had to wait for the Chinese to finish them.

"Wouldn't a tactical shot from the Hadron Blaster destroy the Mosselium?" Nina asked as she was still focused on killing Zero, Euphiemias murderer.

"Well yes if you just want to crush them" Lloyd said as he watched the fights taking keen interest in the machines and there pilots.

"And the moment we did that they would say we killed there Empress. We have to let the High Eunuchs make that last mortal blow." Kanon said rather politely.

Nina shuffled knowing he was right, but still. Zero so close to his end, she hated the suspense, she wanted him dead that very moment.

* * *

><p>Kallen shot another dark energy beam as Suzaku darted left and right, narrowly missing his end. He shot a few times from his varis back at the angered girl but she kept charging him.<p>

"Kallen give it up. The Black Knights have lost" He said trying to end this peacefully. She tried to grab his with the claw which he quickly used his gold sword in his left hand to detour her.

He kept shooting with the varis in his right hand trying to gain distance. She zig zagged back and forth with ease, it was much faster than the guren, much much faster. "Since when do I ever give up." She retorted being annoyed with the Japanese boy.

He shot all four of his slash harkens outward and used the harken boosters to redirect them at her, trying to catch her in the middle. She quickly unleashed all of hers as they struck in mid-air.

"Kallen just listen. The Black Knights are done for. Karren is done for, you don't need to end up like them" It wasn't a complete lie. With Karren in captivity she would most likely be executed. But still it wouldn't stop him from trying to turn her. Her geass is too powerful to let her live with it though. He wouldn't want another massacre happening, even if a life had to be sacrificed for that.

"That's all easy for you to say! You killed your own father and gave up Japan. But I will not be like you!" She yelled unleashing another energy beam which he used his shield to deflect some of it. It still took out major amount of energy though.

"I did that so people wouldn't have to die" Suzaku said trying to tell her why his act may have been childish but justified.

"Yah well look at the world now. You were wrong!" Kallen said as she shot towards his still avoiding his varis. Suzaku was stunned by her words letting her close the distance. She grabbed at him with the claw, holding his sword. She quickly brought around the sword she was holding, swinging upward and leaving a deep gash in the Lancelot's chest.

He pointed the varis point blank at her as she let go and dived to avoid it. He looked at the readings, nothing critical but he would have to be more careful. Lloyd screamed onboard the Avalon at how his prize possession was now damaged.

Kallen looked back up at him as she pointed the claw at him ready to blast him away. He saw it and prepared to dodge but rods popped out of the claw and as she fired a huge unavoidable spread shot appeared. He groaned and put up his shield to take most of the damage.

It did its job but it slowly faded away, it was almost out of energy. "I'm going to have to end this quick" Suzaku said to himself as he combined his varis with the large piece on his back forming the hadron blaster.

"Kallen leave Zero!" He cried one more time firing the red beam as she unleashed a black beam as well. They collided making red and black streams dance, it looked menacing. Black lightning and red radiation dance in the night until it grew white and exploded.

"I will never leave Zero! I won't ever abandon him!" Kallen said as she turned off her beam and darted around the night sky, her knightmare barely visible.

Suzaku clenched his teeth at how annoyingly attached she was. "Fine. Then die here." He said darkly unleashing the hadron blaster again as she ran to avoid. He kept chasing her with the beam cutting holed in clouds, knightmare formations, and the darkness itself. A beam crossed in front of the mosselium cutting rocks and having them slide down.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the bow was hit with an enormous amount of rocks causing the shields to blow.<p>

"We just lost radiant wave shields 5 through 9."

"That leaves the deck exposed!" Ohgi said trying to grasp the situation.

The Chinese Empress and Kaguya were huddled in a room as everything shook and the lights began to flicker. Suddenly the young girl bolted out of the room with Kaguya hot on her heel. "Wait!" She called out as the Ikaruga rocked the ship again throwing her against the wall. The Empress stood sturdy as she quickly ascended the stairs to the outside.

"Wait don't go out there!" Kaguya screamed as she tried to run after her only for two Black Knights to stop her.

"What are you crazy? You can't go out there now."

"Get away. I have to go after the Empress!" Kaguya screamed as they held her back.

"This is wrong! All of it! All of it! The young girl said as tears appeared. Suddenly several rocks fell infront of her scaring her as she fell back.

"There she is" a high Eunich said as he looked at the monitor showing the white haired Empress. "Everyone fire on the Empress"

"We live to obey!"

All the surrounding Gun Rus readied their guns to kill her as Xingke took notice.

"The Empress" he said in disbelief as he flew towards her. Gino tried to launch his last harken at him in the back only for Tohdoh to knock it away and unleash his guns once more making Gino go on the defensive.

"My life is yours. Take it if you must!" Xingke said as he spun both his whips as temporary shields as hundreds of shells exploded on them.

The Empress was knocked down by the shockwave as her long white hair blew with the wind. "Run away your highness! Please flee!" She looked stunned by his words. Slowly the Shen Hu took damage in the unshielded parts, he couldn't do this forever. "You've made it outside the city, but you haven't seen any of the world yet. I will defend you here."

"But... Xingke it has to be you and I together it has to be!" The young empress screamed as he stood amazed.

"Your words are wasted on me your highness"

"It can't end like this!" A rebel screamed as he jumped from his shot up Gun Rus. He was about to be shot to death until a white knightmare landed in front to protect him as it machine gunned the other Gun Rus.

"No not like this!" Anya said in rage and with feeling. They bartered her away, they used her, they want to kill her, and Britannia helped. _You will abandon all hate and loyalty for both Britannia and the Black Knights and begin anew understanding for how they both really are__. _It wasn't her voice but it rang through her mind, somehow familiar. "Damn you Britannia!" She yelled as she tried her hardest to take down the armies of Gun Rus.

"There's to many!" Chiba yelled as she also began to shoot at the Gun Rus.

"Intensify the attack. Don't stop until you have crushed the Shen Hu!" The high eunuch yelled to his troops.

They began to shoot faster and faster, so many shells it light up the battle. _No, why are they doing this. _Anya thought as she kept shooting one after another until her gun emptied.

"I don't care who. Someone save her!" Xingke yelled as the vollies of explosive shells impacted him, lighting up the entire area he was at.

Kallen noticed and immediately dived straight down towards it. Suzaku saw his chance and fired one last hadron blaster shot into her back.

She juked right but her left wings were caught in the blast. She rolled her knightmare over in midair grinning. Her hand was charged with black energy.

"Damnit!" Suzaku said diverting all power to his shield as his knightmare was encompassed by a direct beam blast. It covered his knightmare making electricity fly. Panels broke as Suzakus own body trembled from the volts.

It stopped as Suzaku coughed up blood, his knightmare was barely flying, barely functional. She had given him a false opening, and even though her knightmare was unable to fly, he was unable to fight.

Kallen used her harkens to latch onto the mountain as she looked bellow at the smoking area where Xingke was.

Out of the smoke rose a knightmare she had never seen before, it was black with gold lining and a round jewel on its head. It floated in front of the Shen Hu unharmed.

"Knightmare frame Shinkero. Its absolute defense field is the strongest defense shield in the world" Rakshata gloated as the purple shields began to fall.

The high eunuchs growled at how it had saved Xingke and the Empress. "What are you waiting for wipe them out!"

"Looks like I win" Zero said as he launched a prism out into the field of Gun Rus. He shot a beam at it which reflected cutting hundreds of Gun Rus down at once. Anya danced her knightmare to avoid getting hit. But she was extremely impressed. Kallen shot a black energy beam at the rest destroying dozens as Anya and the remaining four holy swords began to wipe out the rest.

Suddenly hundreds of dozens of knightmares began to run out of hanger. It was immense, the Chinese forces were being overwhelmed.

"Perhaps we should retreat" Gino said as he looked at the scene. They had too many casualties while the Black Knights sustained none by some miracle.

"Yes I believe you're right" Schniezel said as the Avalon began to turn away. Suzaku looked back at Kallen before spitting more blood.

"We will fight again, Kallen" Suzaku said as he turned to run with the Avalon.

"Get back here! Stop!" Kallen screamed, they had Karren. And she couldn't chase. "Zero please we have to get her back!"

Zero looked up as the Avalon continued to distance itself from the rest of the battle, despite his feeling if they tried something now they would execute her. "We will Kallen. We will"

Kallen looked back at it with tears in her eyes. "Damnit!" She said slamming her fist into the dashboard.

"Looks like the Britannians have abandoned you." Xingke said as he burst through the wall of the high eunuchs control room.

"Please, don't hurt us! We'll give up our power!"

"Still trying to save your own skin!" Xingke jumped down slashing ones chest open as blood came gushing. He swung again to behead another before bringing his sword down on the last cutting his head in half grossly. Blood was everywhere, but Xingke didn't care.

"Where is Karren?" Kallen said as she hopped out of the Dark Guardian and ran towards Xingke's assistant who was tied up.

"The Knight of Seven took her with him" She said calmly as Xingke cut her loose.

Kallen knew not to get her hoped up that she was still here, but her eyes were red from crying. Even after she promised to save her she failed, just like she failed Zero in getting captured in the first place. "Damnit" Kallen said to herself as she collapsed against the wall.

"We will get her back. I promise" Zero said as he walked in. She looked up at him with wonder as he extended his hand. She looked back down as she nodded taking Zeros hand to get up. _We will get her back._ Lelouch said over and over again in his head.

* * *

><p>Hours later they stood on the deck of the Ikaruga as the sun finally rose for what seemed like ages. Xingke, the Empress and the rest of the Chinese rebels stood on one side as the Black Knights stood on the other end. Almost everyone had a smile on their face, all except Kallen. She was looking at the floor, looking defeated.<p>

The Tianza had never known what it was for a friend to sacrifice themselves for you. Xingke tried but he was still here, she wanted some way to cheer her up. Suddenly an idea appeared in her head as she tugged on Xingke's sleeve. He bent down as she whispered into his ear. He nodded smiling as he pulled something from his vest and handed it to her as she clamped down on it with both hands.

She walked in the middle of the two groups and stopped so all eyes were on her, she wasn't used to it but Kaguya had been brave so she would be to. "Kallen Kusaki" Kallen looked up as her name was mentioned. She didn't know what was going on as she looked around and all eyes were on her. Slowly she approached the young empress and kneeled so she was eye level with her.

"I hereby present to you the medal of Serenity for your bravery today" She opened her pale hands revealing a beautifully crafted medal. It was gold and silver with several gems with a picture of a dove in front of the sunset. It looked made by the finest, everyone around her except Zero and Xingke gasped at it.

It was the most valuable type of medal in the world. Only 5 were ever made and sent, with the Empress being the only person able to grant it. It was so rare and valuable selling it would make you an instant millionaire.

Xingke grinned knowing it was his medal but she deserved one as well, he could always just get another. Kallen stood in awe of it admiring the fine craftsmanship before carefully taking it from her with both hands and bowing her head. Although before she could speak her appreciation the Tianza spoke.

"Know this. Karren sacrificed herself to protect you. Just as Xingke would protect me. Just as I would protect China. Just as Zero would protect Japan." A small smile began to form on everyone's faces as the Empess spoke. "And know... that when you take back Japan. All of China will protect you." Everyone including Kallen gasped at her words. It was an alliance, China would support the Black Knights. They had a superpower backing them up, they had a chance.

"I promise" the young girl said as she lifted up her hand extending her pinky. Kallen knew what it meant and soon brought up her own to finish the pinky promise.

"Thank you" Kallen finally said feeling great relief after a long while.

"The future will be treacherous" Zero said as he walked forward with Xingke doing the same.

"Which is why the future will belong to us" Xingke says as him and Zero shake hands with the beautiful sunrise in the background.

* * *

><p>Karren heard footsteps as she laid there on the floor of her chamber, wrapped in a prisoner suit that aloud her little movement. It was cold, almost as cold as the pod that held her back at the facility. She dreamed she never would have to go back. She heard the door open for her cell and she wondered if perhaps it was Suzaku, or a guard trying to take advantage of her body, or maybe even Schniezel himself.<p>

"Well well well. So you're the infamous Black Dragon" _scratch that, Gino_. He slowly undid her collar so she may speak and took of the blindfold as well. She considered using her geass but Suzaku could be anywhere and the risk was too great.

"Hello Gino. Nice to see you again" She said with a grin as he looked at her smiling as well. He always was only for the fun of things, so she might as well not be depressed about his arrival.

"Never thought it would be you" He said sitting beside her getting comfy.

"Yah well student has to surpass the master" She stuck her noise up playfully as he laughed at it.

"Yes well raw talent is difficult to come by" She smiled, he was WAY better to talk to than Suzaku, she could joke and act human for once instead of worrying over the next battle.

"So care to answer some of my questions?" She turned her head towards him, she wondered if this was interrogation in which case it would fail miserably. But she might as well use his company for something useful.

"As long as it doesn't hurt anyone" Gino raised an eyebrow at that before getting the point.

"So why did you join the Black Knights?"

"Because of my parents. Also because of my past..." That was as far as she went on it, he didn't need to know about the facility or what they did to her. Or even worse what they wanted to do with her.

"Oh? troubled life?"

"Yah you could say it was torture" She liked the joke that only she got as he kept asking questions.

"So is Karren your actual name?"

She thought about it, all the Black Knights called her that even though at first it was just something she thought off the top of her head. So she supposed that was her official name. "Yep"

"Last name?" She thought about it, it could be several actually. Lamprouge, Kusaki, Stadtfeld, vi Britannia. But any of those would get her in trouble so she remained silent until Gino got the idea. "Right right."

"Anything else?" Karren asked this time, she already knew everything about him because of her geass so there was no point in asking him stupid questions.

He grumbled thinking about it until he decided. "What did you do to Anya?"

She caught attention at how sad his voice was when he said that. He wasn't smiling anymore, but looked at her, his eyes searching for answers.

"I showed her what Britannia has done. We didn't mistreat her, or torture, or brainwash. We treated her like we did each other"

Gino scoffed at that clearly not believing it. "Well when you care to answer my question please tell me" He got up and immediately left, not even bothering to put on her blindfold or collar. The door hissed closed behind him as she look up at the ceiling.

She was deep in thought before her body started to cramp up. "Damn suit" She turned on her side trying to find a comfortable spot, not knowing her left eye flashing on and off with geass.

* * *

><p>Zero entered his chambers, seeing no trace of even C.C he removed his mask as it hissed open letting him breath. He pulled down the cloth that covered his face as he set the mask on the table. He thought about the day, it had gone well. That is except for what happened to Karren.<p>

Lelouch sighed as he took of the cape so he was only wearing the purple suit of Zero. Somehow he couldn't stop thinking about Kallen getting captured, what he said to her._ Was that the real me?_ He had isolated himself so much the only person her knew for sure he had feeling for was Nunnally.

Then his mind turned to when Kallen had kissed him, it was his first, and he suspected it was hers to. Still, she was his Q-1. And he couldn't allow that to change, not if he wanted her to be safe.

He quietly made his way to his room for a good night's rest, he had much more planning ahead. He walked in and stopped noticing the person that been on his mind all evening. Kallen was sitting on his bed in a yellow top and black shorts staring into his spare Zero mask that was on her lap. She looked depressed even in the dimly lit room. Lelouch wondered why she was here, but on second thought he saw clearly why.

He approached her making no noise as she didn't ether. Slowly his face showed up on the reflection of the mask so Kallen could see him. She didn't act surprised but mealy looked up at him staring into his purple eyes with her swirling blue orbs.

He didn't speak but mealy say down beside her staring into the mask she held in her lap, there was absolute silence as she retained looking at him.

Finally she looked back onto the mask and spoke. "It must have been hard for you. This mask... it has so many responsibilities."

She thought back to after the special zone announcement. He was crushed, everyone was in turmoil but no one saw Lelouch. No one but her, he was more grief-stricken than anyone. Yet even then she was angry with him not realizing that he had so much burden.

Lelouch was thinking about the same thing, but he came to a different conclusion. "Thank you for stopping me that day" She looked up at him with eyes in wonder as he sustained looking into the mask he wore so much.

"If you hadn't reminded me of my part. None of this would be possible" She kept looking at his passive face that never broke and never cracked, the master poker face. One she saw him use so much. His mask.

_He will try to push you away to protect you. Move forward, break his mask again._ That was what Karren had told her. His mask...

"The mask must be heavy" She said lifting up the Zero helmet slightly.

"Yes it is"

"And your other mask must be just as heavy" Lelouch didn't know what she meant as he looked at her. Slowly she turned to face towards him her blue eyes boring into him.

She gently rose her hand away from the mask towards his face, he didn't even flinch at her reaction. "This mask" She gently rubbed the side of his face taking notice at how long a straight it was, lake of muscle, but not tasteless in the slightest.

"Kallen I know how you feel but"

Suddenly his mouth was covered with hers as she gently kissed him with just as much passion as the first time.

Slowly she pulled away but now had both hands on each side of his face. "Don't give me that. I know that mask."

His eyes softened in understanding. It had been a hard day for both of them and he didn't have the resolve to keep her at bay, not with her determination this time.

"Just show me Lelouch. The real Lelouch" Her swirling blue eyes held determination as she stared into his deep amethyst eyes.

Slowly she kissed him again and he did not reject it, instead he joined wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

Finally after a while they separated and breathed. "I hope this makes up for what I did." She smiled at that but didn't speak. Instead she returned to kissing him passionately. They kept kissing losing themselves in time as the night grew darker and their hearts beat faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: <strong>

**Hurray finnally 60,000 words! now for 100,000 -_-**

**Oh and coming up is a lot more Kallen X Lelouch. This is the point where major parts of the story change (I wont tell what though) **

**And expect some romance scenes but not lemon. 1. I dont do that 2. this is an Adventure/sci-fi. not romance.**

**a lot more really exciting things will come up so enjoy!**


	9. Bleeding Hearts

Bleeding Hearts

It was dark yet warm as Kallens eyes finally began to open. She yawned as she sat up to look at her surroundings. It was dark, the room had a desk, a wardrobe and several other things that told her this was not her room.

She blushed realizing she was in Zero's room, Lelouch's room. She turned around looking for him but he was no where to be seen. She still had her clothes on so they hadn't gone THAT far. Perhaps she simply fell asleep sometime after the kissing. She certainly was tired and depressed yesterday, but with Lelouch it at least made things a bit more bearable.

She slowly got up seeing the Zero mask on the floor. It was a spare he had in his room that made her think about them. _Leader and devoted knight._ That was what C.C had told her that Karren had said. Karren seemed to say the most interesting things at times. She took more to light about what it meant. "A Knight." She whispered softly as she picked up the mask.

"The Knight of Zero" She smiled as she looked into the faceplate of the mask. Gently she placed it back on the bed before exiting the room. She needed to see what was next, god she needed to do something to get her mind off Karrens capture.

She saw that Lelouch, or rather Zero was no where in site but what she did see was the green haired witch laying lazily on the couch looking at her with only a long sleeve shirt on to cover herself. "You two enjoy yourselves?" It was in an emotionless voice but that didn't help the statement as Kallens cheeks rushed with blood and turned red with embarrassment. She didn't talk but the blush would tell the witch a lot, and no matter how much she concentrated it didn't stop.

"What do you.."

"It's obvious you two did something if he locked his door and you weren't in your room. Plus you coming out of his bedroom does look interesting." She gazed into her with straight eyes, as good as Lelouch's but so much more devious. Kallen remained still wondering if she didn't move if she would be left alone. Although that quickly passed as C.C spoke again. "You finally fix his virgin problem?"

"C.C!" Kallen yelled at the witch as her red cheeks refused to fade away.

"What it's not like you two didn't want..."

"We didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh?" C.C said in amusement at how flustered Kallen was becoming with the simplest ideas. Still it mattered little to her what they did as long as Lelouch fulfilled there contract.

Kallen didn't speak a word as she stomped out of the room not taking even a glance at her again. The door hissed shut as C.C was once again alone with herself. Well almost until a voice entered her mind, an all too familiar voice.

"No in fact I think she is quite interesting"

"..."

"Am I not allowed to tease them? They are of age so it's not like they don't want to..."

"...!"

"Fine fine just stop yelling" C.C sighed in annoyance thinking if perhaps she should just close off her mind to her this time.

"..."

"Well they have a daughter already so..."

"..."

"Please they have both admitted before that they consider her their child. So they aren't far off from..."

"..."

"I fail to see how I'm the pervert?" C.C raised an eyebrow at her response. She had been alive thousands of years, the art of sex is really not that complicated or important to her. Only death is.

"..."

"Look it's obvious she has an edge on him now. And Karren has an edge over Kallen so don't hurt her, not unless you want to die again at least."

"..."

"Choose them over you? Hmmm interesting choice, honestly I don't know what he would do." She really didn't know at this moment who he would choose over who. Kallen and Karren or his loving mother. But if things keep going as they are she was positive it would be the two young girls.

"..."

"Yes yes I'll keep an eye on them, as always"

"..."

"Good now can you go?" It was rather rude but she did tire of the dead empress to the point she wished they could switch places just so she could have death but also annoy when she wanted to.

"..."

C.C looked back at the door Kallen had exited minutes ago. She was a fiery one, probably the exact opposite from Lelouch. He was calm, she was passionate. He was weak, she was strong. Heck with Karren as their child it would be interesting to see who the black haired girl took after.

"Just who will you take after? C.C said softly to herself as the room fell silent.

* * *

><p>Kallen entered the hanger bay in her black uniform as she looked around for the dark guardian. It was to be hers for now and she wanted to spend as much time getting used to it yet it was no where to be seen. She looks over and sees Rakshata and her assistants walking away from the hanger and she decided she would know where it was at.<p>

"Hey Rakshata."

The Indian scientist stopped and turned as Kallen ran up to her. She had her hair spiked as custom but she knew already what she was going to ask.

"Hey where's the dark guardian?" Rakshata smiled at the girls willingness to go into battle but that would be for another day.

"I'm upgrading it. Karren asked me to" That name caught Kallens attention as she stopped a few feet in front of the scientists.

"When?"

"When we were on Horia. She said if the Absolute Defense Shield worked if I can simplify it to be used on the Dark Guardian. It'll be quit a task but it will be worth it."

Kallen thought about the possibilities, the dark guardian and the guren were their best knightmares still and if the dark guardian got that shield along with its speed it would be a great help. "So how long will it take?"

"A few days I'm afraid" Kallen sighed, she needed to do something to keep her mind off Karren. Battles were her forte so she naturally wanted to help clean up the rebels who still supported the now dead high eunuchs. "So it looks like you have a small vacation to look forward to" Rakshata turned and walked away eager to get back to the project as kallen stood there in dread.

She sighed before going to track down Zero, maybe he was planning Karrens rescue.

* * *

><p>Zero sat calmly down as he looked at the chess board infront of him. It was in the center of the conference room but it wasn't used as a mere game, it was used to represent. He looked onto the board it was strange because some pieces appeared more often than they should. There were for instance many more pawns and the fact there were two black queens. One had been trapped before but his second had rescued it only to get trapped itself. He looked at that piece that was hemmed in by a rook and two knights and several pawns.<p>

The white side had many more pieces but the black was in a better position at the moment. He thought again of that black queen. It was strange, he had Q-1 but he considered her a queen as well. Was it maybe the power, the passion, or just the importance? He looked on one of the white knights that was hemming it in. The one knight that seemed to always get in his way.

Suddenly the door hissed open as he heard footsteps. He heard the soft march, it was powerful yet light. Not Tohdoh, and it was routine so the person was a true soldier. "Zero" It was Kallens voice, he should have guessed, he suspected her grief wouldn't simply disappear. Not that his did ether but he knew to stay calm.

"Yes?" He looked up at her as she approached him, she was in her uniform so it became apparent to him she was ether doing something for the Black Knights or wished to do something. But with the Dark Guardian getting refitted the latter was far more likely.

"Are we going to rescue her?" She looked onto the board noticing the two black queens with one boxed in. She knew he didn't just play chess to have fun, still at least they weren't really pieces of his game. Well she hopped at least.

"They have already made it to the Viceroys palace" His voice was dark and metallic, the sound of him tapping the black king piece against the board summing up the mood.

She sighed as she sat in the other seat across from him looking at the pieces. The black queen she assumed was her was sitting in the space next to the king as the other one was deep in the whites territory, it was trapped and unable to move until the line broke. "So what do we do?" Somehow she doubted it was that easy, a mere miracle wouldn't save her, not with Suzaku knowing of her importance.

"We let the game go on, and wait for our chance" He began to move pieces around carefully as she watched the board wondering what they could ever do for her.

"What should I do?" She didn't even know who it was more directed at, him or herself. But eventually after moving pieces he lifted his head up at her.

"You will be coming with me to Japan."

She looked up at him wondering if he was going to use her for a rescue attempt. And even if not it wasn't like she could fight with the Dark Guardian being refitted. "What for?"

He finished rearranging the pieces as he moved his hands back and put them together to hold up his head. "Well, officially to keep an eye on Anya." Kallen looked at him surprised not only for a simple assignment but also why Anya was going to Japan. "And unofficially, to relax." Kallen almost mistook that for a joke, but when he didn't move or fidget after his statement she knew he was serious.

"I'll try." She looked back onto the board, her eyes glued to the boxed in black queen. She lifted it up and twirled at in her hand noticing the points and the crown of the piece. _Why did it have to be you?_ She thought as they both grew silent.

* * *

><p>The room was well lite as the important officials of area 11 gathered around the u shaped table in the viceroys palace. It had been an eventful few weeks and it seemed as if it would never stop. Among the group were officers and officials along with Nunnally, Miss loamier, Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile.<p>

"So what is the matter on our newest prisoner?"

"She is restrained in cell black 0."

"I see. Ill set up the execution right away" Miss loamier began to write things down as Nunnally was stunned by how casual that statement was.

"No. It isn't right, she doesn't deserve to be executed." Nunnaly faced over to were Miss Loamier was on her right side even though she really couldn't see her. Karren had saved Kallen, a girl she had met personally before and actually liked, she suspected Karren was not evil, and actually deserved a chance. She believed everyone deserved a chance, even Zero.

"Viceroy you have to understand that"

"I agree with Nunnally" Suzaku but in as all eyes turned to him. "If we execute her it will invoke revenge from the Black Knights. Plus I believe she has valuable information." Miss loamier raised an eyebrow at how inarguable that was.

"What sort of information?"

"I can't say at this point" Suzaku defended leaning back in his seat.

"Well apart from the girl I'll get the Guren right?" Lloyd said cheerfully as Cecile shot daggers at him.

"Yes" Miss Loamier said simply as Nunnally faced back to Suzaku at her left.

"Would you mind taking me to see her Suzaku?"

Miss Loamier grunted at that. "Viceroy she's an eleven you shouldn't..."

"She is a friend of a friend. I'd like to at least get to know her" Nunnally shot back not lowering her cheerful smile. Suzaku may not like it but with Nunnally blind Karren wouldn't be able to use geass. He supposed it was ok, maybe information would slip.

"Of course Viceroy" He got up as everyone else did. Everyone waited for Nunnally and Suzaku to make the first exit before following after.

The halls were quiet as they were alone for once. "Nunnally why do you want to talk to her?" It was an innocent statement but held many answers to.

"She sacrificed herself for Kallen. I don't believe she is as bad as they say Suzaku" She lifted her hand up which Suzaku took with kindness.

"Maybe" Suzaku said but mainly to himself. "Maybe she isn't" _But maybe she is._ The thought entered his mind soon after as they continued to walk through the base.

* * *

><p>She was so unbearably constricted in the suit. It was bad enough that she was captured but they had to put her in a suit strapped to a chair that was welded to the floor. She was still in the prisoner restraining suit but she was in a strange cell. It was in the middle of a deep pit with a lone walkway leading to it which she faced. She was also in a cell of see through hard material. No guards were put to watch her, but she was certain there were some outside the door.<p>

She sighed having nothing to entertain her but to simply breath. She heard the door on the other side open which peeked her interest. She looked up to see Suzaku, Nunnally and a few guards. The guards stayed back outside hearing distance but close enough to come help if needed. She could see the look of disgust on their faces, they didn't like how a princess was even looking at an eleven, nevertheless talking to one.

She looked back at Nunally as she and Suzaku approached the outside of her cell. She had on a gown that made her look better than any noblewomen she had ever seen yet her simple features and delicate body and voice made you think she was an angel. And from the memories she got from Lelouch, she acted like one. She can't even recall the girl ever committing one sin, she doubted that she even knew what evil was.

"Viceroy" She wondered if perhaps she just wanted to talk, or information, or both. In either case she was sure she wasn't in danger, well unless Suzaku got her alone.

"Hello Karren, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled slightly and Karren wondered what the kindness was for. But still, it's not like she was anything but kind.

"Pleasure is mine Viceroy. So what do you wish from me?" It may be a bit rude but she knew Nunnally would understand, not every day a princess and a prisoner speak on friendly terms.

"I want nothing of you. I merely came to meet your acquaintance, I was told you were a good friend of Kallen."

"Oh?" It was simply to be nice, she didn't think the girl would treat her for anything. But with kindness all because of Kallen was strange, who knew Kallen had made such an impact on her. "Yes I'm her friend. It was her I had saved from being prisoner."

"I heard, that was very brave of you." This girl was something, she had absolutely no sin to ever speak of, a perfect angel. Yet it was strange, she herself had committed atrocities, she was a demon.

"Yes well I'm sure Lelouch would have done the same for you." Both Suzaku and Nunnally flinched at those words, which was what Karren was going for. Kallen was common ground for them but Lelouch was even more of a common ground. Suzaku clenched his fists on her wheelchair handles while Nunnaly smiled. A secret agenda perhaps?

"I'm sure he would go beyond that. So Kallen had told you about him?" She could swear if Nunnally wasn't crippled she would be in her face right now.

"Yes. Lazy, charming, dots on his sweet little sister Nunnally at every chance. Smart but none-athletic."

"Yes that's him" Nunnally giggled at that as Suzaku calmed down a bit, he would have to keep calm around Nunnally, or she would suspect that he knew where Lelouch was. "I Love my big brother, I just wish a could find him" It was a trap and Karren knew it, she was searching for him. The sad voice and her frail body begged Karren to tell her but she couldn't. If she did it would be quite a predicament for Lelouch. Suzaku flinched at what she said but remained silent so the princess wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry. After the Rebellion a year ago Kallen cut contact with everyone." Nunnally frowned at that but soon regained her composure.

"I see. I guess it can't be helped"

"She did however tell me a lot of interesting stories about school. Heck I'd like to go there if I could" Suzaku huffed but Nunnally ignored it and smiled. In truth it did seem like a fun school to go to, with her memories of Milly, the bossy cheerleader president. Rivals, the troublemaker. And then Shirley the kind girl that was also accident prone. Nina was too quiet to be any fun but still was an interesting part of the group.

"I'm sure they would love you there." Nunnally smiled at the idea but Karren knew it was next to impossible, she was a Black Knight. A terrorist, most she could hope for is ether a rescue, or lifetime imprisonment.

"By the way why did they have a cat festival?" She might as well make nice to ease her boredom, maybe even get free roam like they had done with Anya. Nunnally was the most powerful person in the Area. But still it would be nice to make friends with her aunt, even if she didn't realize the relationship yet.

"Oh that was because of Arthur, he was this adorable cat that..."

Karren looked over at Suzaku and a thought that wasn't her own entered her mind. _Maybe Lelouch is Zero again. If I can get Karren to admit it then..._ Karren closed her eyed and shook her head, she hadn't turned her geass on, when she looked at him again and only saw watching hawk eyes.

_Why did my geass... _She got back to Nunnally's story as soon as she finished. "And then Lelouch slid down and Suzaku had saved him."

"Oh wow, sounds like an interesting day" Nunnaly seemed overjoyed. It reminded Karren of the memories, she was so sweet. She had the dream of a gentler world, the one Karren was fighting for. If anyone deserved it Nunnally did. And she was determined to do just that, not just for Nunnally but for the world.

* * *

><p>It was noisy at the airport as Kallen and Anya exited the plane, fake I.D.s at the ready. Zero, or rather Lelouch had already gone ahead of them and was at the school catching up on what had happened while he was away. Nether girls had spoken on the flight but Kallen had made sure to put a tracker on Anya just in case. She had free roam again which Kallen was worried about but Lelouch seemed perfectly content, if anything it will give her time to think of joining them.<p>

Both girls had gotten into a grey sedan Zero had left for them which Kallen and Anya took to the apartment they would stay at. It was a few blocks from the school where Lelouch would be. They couldn't bring the Dark Guardian because of the ongoing modifications but Lelouch had his newest knightmare, the Shinkero, ready and waiting.

Kallen and Anya finally made it to the apartment they would be staying at for a while. It was spacious, as big as the room she had on the Ikaruga. Two separate bedrooms with personal bathrooms and Kallens favorite, a bath that could be turned into a hot tub. Kallen didn't want to ask how he got them all this, probably geass.

Anya however didn't seem to interested in the place as she simply placed her things and left. Kallen wasn't worried however, she was getting close to their side, and Karrens geass made it so she wouldn't endanger them in any way. Even if she joined Britannia the geass would prevent her from fighting them.

Kallen looked around after she had finished unpacking, she had nothing to do and it was still early morning. Her thoughts kept drawing to Lelouch and Karren, both were constantly on her mind ever since that day. She couldn't imagine what Karren was going through and that simple thought of not knowing scared her. She through Karren from the mind for the moment and focused on Lelouch, a less depressing subject.

She had her first kiss with him which he was hesitant about, but then after Karren had been captured he opened up to her. Afterwards she felt like how she did after one of Zero's miracles. The joys of victory, although this time it was one of the heart. She had to admit she did have deep feeling for him and she suspected he did for her as well. He wore so many masks it was hard to tell the difference of what is lie and truth, but she was positive that when she was captured and he yelled at her he would come for her. When he had finally opened up to her later that day in his room, she was positive that was the real Lelouch.

She quickly turned towards the door and headed out grabbing her phone off the side table and stuffing it into her back pocket. Since she had nothing to do she might as well go see Lelouch. After all he did say she was on vacation so she might as well spend it with him.

Kallen stepped out of the elevator as another pair of double sliding doors opened revealing the communication room the Britannians had placed underneath the school. It was dark except for the monitors that showed many different angles and spot around the school. She looked and only saw Viletta, the women Ohgi had been seen with. She never did tell him about her, after all she had shot him so even if she died Kallen wouldn't pity her.

She saw Lelouch who acknowledged her entering but gave no indication of anything else, infront of him was Sayoko in a boys uniform. Kallen thought about what on earth she was doing but she soon saw a holo-mask in her hand. _So that's how he does it._ Sayoko was his double at school.

Kallen looked but the zombiefied Rolo wasn't here. After what Karren had told her he tried to do, she had to agree with her feelings. She walked over to Lelouch, almost waiting for orders before realizing that she had come her on her own. Luckily Lelouch broke the tension.

"So what all has gone on while I was away?"

"Well master Lelouch" Sayoko put the mask she had on the table and pulled a phone with notes out of her jacket pocket. " Your project for Mrs. Himmerman was complete with an A+. You have to attend a student council meeting this Wednesday. You are scheduled to go gambling with Rivalz Thursday."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad."

"Oh and you have 78 dates this week" To say Lelouch didn't freaked out would've been an understatement. Even Kallen gasped as she looked at the schedule in Sayoko's hand.

"Sayoko why did you!"

"I presumed that was normal with the amount of girls that like you master Lelouch" She looked innocent and confused, obviously the ninja maid had never been on a date herself, or seen the fact that Lelouch never dates.

"Sayoko Lelouch isn't like that, he would never do something like that." Kallen grabbed the phone and started searching, none of the girls she had known, well all except for Shirley, poor girl.

"Oh you're his girlfriend aren't you miss Kallen, my deepest apologies." The ninja maid bowed as Kallen blushed, when Lelouch looked at her she darted her eyes back to the phone acting like she was actually going through them, the blush not fading in the slightest.

"Anything else?" Lelouch almost sounded annoyed but pulled off the commanding prince voice in a flash.

"Well, I had to kiss Miss Fenette"

Kallen dropped the phone as Lelouch looked hysterical. "Why would you do that?" Lelouch was getting real close to losing his mask, so close he was gritting his teeth.

"She was about to see the secret entrance, I had to do something"

"Sayoko..." Kallen couldn't find the words to explain how screwed up she just made things. Kallen was a girl herself and something like this would probably make her want to grab the Guren and tear the guy to pieces. Lelouch was in quite a predicament.

"I'll just have to bear through this I suppose" He leaned on the table is hands clenching the edges turning white from the pressure.

Kallen wondered how all this would end, hopefully Lelouch would come out of it alive, at best with his manhood intact. They weren't going to go easy on him, especially not when Milly finds out.

* * *

><p>Anya walked down the streets of Tokyo being careful to take in the sites. It was early in the morning soon after they had reached the apartment that she had decoded to leave for awhile. Kallen didn't try to stop her, she suspected she was being watched or monitored somehow but still she wasn't going to try and escape. She just needed to think, and she couldn't do that in China. No, it all began in Area 11, her route to being a traitor started here with her capture.<p>

She was a Knight of the Round, the Emperors personal soldiers. One of the highest positions in not only Britannia but the world. Her name would be in books, in videos, on the web. But even then she could hardly recognize any of it. She was with the Black Knights, terrorists who have killed royalty before. A dark threat to her nation, yet she found no hatred.

Where had it all gone? When she and they stopped being mortal enemies? Had they turned her? Better yet when had they turned her? Suzaku hated her, the Emperor hated her, her parents probably hated her. Yet she found that being with the Black Knights has given her a new view, even still is it worth it? Is the warmth in her heart worth the hate of past friends?

"Friends..." She whispered quietly as she continued walking down the streets, no one taking notice of the short pink haired girl. She had many friends, but were they really friends? They all seemed to be just there... She couldn't even remember meeting them. She couldn't remember anything from her past. There we gaps, blanks, an emptiness in her mind which she could never seem to fill.

When had everything gone wrong, or when had things gone right... She couldn't tell the difference anymore. She didn't want to be a traitor but she didn't want to betray the Black Knights. Betray... Why had she cared, when had she started carrying about them. In all her life she had cared for nothing, but then again she couldn't remember her own life.

Is that what kept roping her back in? Karrens promise to return her memories? It seemed so stupid to believe that anyone could erase memories, but then again making people and using them as tools and weapons was even crazier than that. She had seen the files, Karren and Zero had patched it together themselves, but still the trail went dead.

_Karren... _That raven haired, purple eyed, skilled pilot of a girl had beaten her in knightmare combat then turned around and granted her things prisoners could only dream off. She never felt like a prisoner, was that her intent? But even if it was a trick she was sure everything that had happened wasn't a lie. She had cursed Britannias name in China. Cursed her own nation! Was she becoming one of them? Was she already one of them?

She looked across the street to see the Ashford Academy. It was the school Suzaku and Gino were going to. By Zero's reports Suzaku seemed busy with Karrens captivity but Gino still went, perhaps he would talk to her...

She had no doubt Suzaku would arrest her on the spot but Gino was a kind fellow. He would at the most hear her out, she would try soon, but not right now.

She retained to looking forward as she stared at the sidewalk not even caring where she was going but being careful to keep the school in view to have a point of reference. _Was she a traitor? _The thought kept appearing over and over in her head again and again it was insufferable, yet she knew in the heart she wanted that answer.

"When did the old me die? When was the new me born?" Her eyes held red rims as Marianne helplessly watched as the girl turned more uncontrollable.

* * *

><p>It was so insufferably boring in the cell. Nothing but white walls to look at, and the aching muscles she was feeling every now and then were not helping the matter. At least Nunnally had promised to visit her today, that was probably the only bright side to this. She didn't know what time it was but her muscles cramping and aching were getting her mad. They had never let her out of the suit unless it was to shower or relieve herself.<p>

With each breath it actually hurt, maybe if they would allow her to lay down she could relax instead of being forcibly strapped to a chair. She heard footsteps so she decided to ignore the pains as the door at the end of the walkway opened revealing Nunnally being pushed by Suzaku along with four guards flanking them.

Nunnally was cheery as ever, but the guards held distaste, she could swear they were ready to pull their pistols and shoot her like a western shootout, their hands firmly on the gun grips. Suzaku looked unpleased, but she suspected it was merely because of her geass. All he knew was she could see memory, he didn't know about the others. Hopefully she could find an opportunity to break free and rescue Nunnally, but with Suzaku around it seemed impossible, she would wait.

"Hello princess" Being formal wasn't hard, she preferred to be casual but if she wasn't the guards might get an itchy finger on the trigger.

"Hello Karren, I trust your well enough?" She just barely slide in the enough part realizing Karren was there prisoner.

"I suppose, but this suit is unbearably tight and uncomfortable."

"Oh? I'll see about getting you a dress perhaps." _Dress? _She had never been to formal occasions where she would need to wear a dress but she supposed it wouldn't be that bad.

"That would be wonderful Nunnally" She looked over at the guard as a though forced through her mind. _Filthy eleven. She should know her place._

She shook the thought from her mind as she looked towards the next guard. _Why not kill her and be done with it. _

"Karren are you ok?"

"Huh?" Karren faced back to Nunnally who looked concerned.

"You weren't speaking for a while. Is something the matter?"

"No, no I'm fine..." She looked over at Suzaku and soon the same thing occurred. _Is Karren trying to make an opening for something. _

Her breathing heavied and her heart hurt. She darted her glance to another guard. _If she even looks like trying something ill end her. Maybe even get a promotion. _

She looked to another as her vision changed, she could just hear but see something. It was helpless people in tattered clothing, gunfire was all around. Suddenly the gun the person was holding let loose killing them all. _"Damn elevens" _He looked out and saw Sutherlands and tanks destroying the city.

_Was this Shinjuku? _She broke her gaze from the vision as hear heart raced. She looked away from him just to fall on Suzaku.

A new vision appeared, she was small, in a Japanese styled home. "We need this, we need to keep fighting!" Suzaku turned as he grabbed a ceremony knife from nearby.

"You don't care if everyone dies!" He screamed as he shoved the knife into his father's gut. Karren was stunned as the tall man fall to his knees looking at the wound.

"Suzak...u..." He fell over as Suzakus hand shook. After what seemed like ages he ran over.

"Father no I didn't mean to..." But it was too late, blood was all over the floor as his father laid motionless. He held his clothes before letting loose a horrible scream that shook Karren out of the memory.

"What're you doing?" One of the guards said drawing closer.

"What's wrong? Karren what's wrong?" Nunnally said as the guards stood in front of her.

Karren looked at the man and another vision appeared. It was him, looking at her, just pulling out his gun and blowing her head off. _Was he really that bent on killing me?_

Her heartbeat increased as her muscles ached more for some reason. All the guards grew closer as she looked back at Suzaku and his confused face, he was not angry with her, but confused and disturbed.

Another vision entered her mind. It was a cave with Zero standing infront of him. He held a gun at him, there was a large stone door behind him. _What was this place? _

"Kallen. Don't you want to know Zero's true identity to?"

"What are you saying?" It was from behind Suzaku, Karren wanted to look so badly but the vision kept going in Suzaku's view.

"You have a right to bear witness." He readied the gun centering it on the middle forehead of the masked Zero.

"No wait!" BANG! The bullet ricocheted off the helmet.

Slowly a crack appeared, you could hear it breaking until finally the mask broke in two. Lelouch stood in almost slow motion as the mask fell to the floor with an echoing clank. His left eye burning with geass, the curse she knew all too well.

No one talked, no one moved. The silence its own summary of what was happening. Slowly blood ran down the teens face from the forehead, but he didn't flinch. Almost as if he didn't know or care about his injury.

"But how..." She could hear Kallen behind her as she stepped back. "How could you..." She sounded defeated, broken, which she suspected was what Suzaku was hoping for. Lelouch stood unaffected by her response as he simply stared back at Suzaku, a deep emptiness, yet a hidden anger was evident.

Suzaku lowered his gun slightly before speaking. "I didn't want it... to be you" He raised it up again ready to kill.

"Lelouch... Lelouch is..."

"Yes" Lelouch broke in. His voice was dark, commanding, menacing, condemning. A true picture of what he could become. "I am Zero. The man who leads the Black Knights. Who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire. The one who holds the entire world in his hand." Karren almost broke the vision after his worlds but she concentrated, she had never thought to see this before.

"You... You used us? The Japanese people? You used me?"

"And as a result Japan will be free. You certainly can't complain about that." Karren heard her crying, feeling her pain. Her heart rate increased as the vision continued. She heard Kallen gasping, crying. But Suzaku never looked at her.

"I should have arrested you when I had the chance"

"You knew it was me?"

"I wasn't sure at first. So I convinced myself that it wasn't true. But I really wanted to believe in you. But you were lying to use. To me. Your sister Euphie. And Nunnally." Lelouch stood unfazed by his words.

"Yes and now Nunnally has been kidnapped." Suzaku let loose the breath he was holding in as he thought about what that meant. "Please Suzaku can't we call a temporary truce? I need your help. Together we can save Nunnally. There's nothing in the world we can't do together." She heard Kallen behind her stand up almost chuckling with insanity.

"I'm done with that!" Suzaku said as he readied his gun again at Lelouch. "Had you only joined up with Euphie first we wouldn't be here!" _You idiot it wasn't his fault!_ Karren screamed in her head as the vision continued. "If you and she had combined forces things would be different! The world could have been..."

"That's all in the past. Over and Done" Lelouch cut in darkly, this side of Lelouch was strange to her, a dark dark side. One that was cold, tactical, cunning, and determined.

"Past..." Suzaku tripped over those words as his anger rose.

"You killed your own father didn't you. Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

"No!" Suzaku put his other hand on the gun, his hands trembling. "You're hopeless!"

"What?"

"I know you! In the end you'd betray the entire world just like its betrayed you! I'm not going to let your sick twisted dream be realized!"_ No... No he's ruining everything! _

"Fool! You think ideals alone can change the world! Then go right ahead and shoot me come on!" He placed a pink glowing vial on his jest as Suzaku continued to focus on Lelouch but took notice of the vial. "Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite!"

Kallen gasped as Karren almost did as well. She felt like she was really there. Is this really what happened? Is this really where it ended?

"If my heart stops this vial will explode. You'll both die with me."

"Damn you!" Karrens heart beat faster as the moment escalated, she felt like she couldn't breath and the pain she felt was immense.

"Listen I'll make a deal with you. I want to know who told you about geass. Did they abduct Nunnally!"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern!" Lelouch took taken aback as his left eye burned. "You're very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth! I'll take care of Nunnally!" Suddenly Lelouch's calm masked broke in fury. _No this wasn't meant to happen! _

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch!"

A gun sounded off as her vision blackened.

Thump thump... Thump thump... Thump thump...

_Is that a heartbeat..._

She was brought back into the real world in a sweat as the guards approached her. The grew close as she looked one last time at Suzaku his face in shock as he dove to cover Nunnally.

"DIE! Die Die Die Die Die!" Her heart beat incredibly fast she didn't know what else to do as the soldiers stopped suddenly.

Each pulled out the gun from there holster and pointed it at their own heads. Karren gasped as she looked down hearing all four gunshots go off at once. Hearing the bodies hit the floor. Seeing the limps off the corner of her eye as she looked at her feet. Feeling their blood in her hair as it dripped down the spikes of her hair turning it as red as Kallens, wet, sick, saddening.

She felt a shortness of breath as she slowly looked up at Suzaku who had blood on his blue cape as he looked back at her wide eyed. She saw the bodies, she knew what had happened, and it pained her to no end.

She had fallen to the curse, she has stepped as far as Lelouch had done that day. She had committed evil, she had become a demon. She had finally succumb.

"I've... I've lost control..."

Suzaku stared at her, the blood dripping from her spikey hair, her left eye burning uncontrollably with geass.


	10. School Spirit

School Spirit

She was confused, scared, hurting. In all her life, even being a prisoner at that facility she was born in she had never looked as helpless as she was now. The pain had dampened but it was continuous unless she was sleeping which was very hard to do.

She suspected she would lose control, but never this soon. Perhaps it was her constant use that did her in. Even knowing that, it doesn't help her one bit.

All the geasses she had acquired have now gone haywire all at once. She can no longer look into someone's eyes without hearing what they were thinking or seeing a random memory, she couldn't control what the memory was ether.

Her power to freeze people hadn't changed, well not in any way she had noticed. She suspected that her geass to command people can't be turned off, just like Lelouch's.

And her geass of strength was the worst of them all, It constantly hurt her muscles, it was worse than after she had escaped the facility after breaking the prison suit. The pain was constant and unbearable.

Yet however close she felt to it her body wouldn't die, only allow her to sleep. That seemed the only time the pain wasn't there.

They had moved the bodies and cleaned the blood from the cell and off of her. She was grateful, but the horrifying memory was permanently burned into her mind.

It was not as bad of a bloodbath as the first special zone, but still. First talking to sweet little Nunnally then seeing horrible images and events. All the anger... all the hate had changed her that one moment, and she regretted it. Especially for losing control infront of Nunnally, poor girl was probably traumatized.

She wouldn't blame Suzaku if he told the emperor, or even if he tried to kill her himself. She didn't know what to think anymore. Slowly her heart slowed down as she fell into blissful sleep once more away from the pain of her life.

* * *

><p>It was going to a strange day indeed as Anya stuffed the clothes into a backpack. It was early but then again she went to bed early so she wasn't tired. She looked at her hair in the mirror. It was now black instead of the vibrant pink. she did not want to be recognized and her hair color would've been a red light. Still she would have liked another color but black was all the shopkeeper had.<p>

It would work for now but it would be a pain to get rid of later. She sighed looking back to her bag zipping her up.

She didn't know what else to do. She had seen plenty from the Black Knights and Britannia's view but she still couldn't decide. She had planned to talk to Gino about it. If anyone maybe he would understand. The boy had always been there for her before, whether she asked him or not but now she needed his advice. Honestly she would have asked Karren but since she is captured it falls on Gino.

She placed the backpack on as she exited the rest room where a laid back Kallen looked up at her noticing the hair. To say she was confused would've been an understatement. As she opened her mouth to speak Anya cut her off.

"I don't want to be recognized is all" Soon Kallens mouth closed as Anya walked out the door without another word closing the wooden door behind her. She stopped and looked into the bag.

Inside was a tan top with a short skirt with the Ashford Academy symbol on it. Yes it would be a strange day indeed.

* * *

><p>Kallen looked up from the checkup she was doing on Karren. So far no execution or transfer, but she was kept in the most secure cell in the center of the Viceroy palace so getting to her was next to impossible. Still it didn't seem anything of interest had been reported. Maybe she geassed someone and got free and they just wanted to cover it up?<p>

No, not with Suzaku aware of her. She threw the envelop across the room in rage as she slowly began to relax into the couch. Anya had left with black hair of all things which didn't scare her but made her completely confused. She decided she might as well do something then sit there so she got up and went to take a hot bath.

She silently locked the door as she began to strip her clothing to the floor. As she threw her shirt to the side she noticed the bottle of black hair dye Anya had used next to the sink. The young girl had at least been manored enough to wash out the sink of the black liquid.

Kallen turned on the hot bath/bubble bath as the steam it created quickly filled the room. She felt the water and it was just perfect, exactly how hot she had liked it when she lived with her step mother at the Stadtfelt estate. She stripped the remainder of her clothing and entered the hot bath, letting the warm water sooth her muscles as she relaxed.

"Ahhhhh." The water felt good as she felt content to simply stay there and soak. Her red hair lowered out of its spikey form as it soaked in the warm liquid.

Kallen looked over at the black bottle that Anya had left. Anya had not wanted anyone to see her. Kallen didn't know why but it wasn't her place to ask. Lelouch had told her she was slowly coming over and giving her space would only add to that.

Kallen wondered if perhaps she should dye her hair as well, she could easily take a uniform and sneak onto school, maybe play the role of a new student. Although the idea of going to school with Lelouch again did appease her somewhat, with Suzaku it was impossible. Milly and the others too, but the rest of the school wouldn't have a clue.

That thought reminded her of the promise that Lelouch had made to her. That he would return to Ashford when it was all over. She smiled but figured now wasn't the best time to try that. Lelouch was in enough trouble as is. With all those girls he would be in the worst position he has ever been in, even as Zero. Kallen quickly scrubbed clean before stepping out of the bath. She really shouldn't be relaxing when Lelouch was in trouble anyway.

She was his knight after all. She needed to protect him and that just what she would do. Kallen quickly dressed as she grabbed the black bottle before going to pack.

* * *

><p>Anya walked through the halls of Ashford Academy wearing a goofy looking pink heart hat. They had never told her what it was for, they just gave it to her when she was roaming around for Gino.<p>

She bumped into a tall guy with hair as black as Karrens. She quickly apologized and kept on her way somehow feeling like he was looking at her. When she turned around though he was gone so she kept walking.

The school was enormous and it would be difficult to find Gino, especially if he was in class. She was almost going to give up before suddenly the speakers all around the school turned on. "This is Milly Ashford everyone! Now im sure your all wondering what the hats are for, well since it is Valentine's day we are going to have a very special event! Anybody who trades hats whether willingly or by force will become boyfriend/girlfriend! Also whoever brings me Lelouch Lamprouge's hat gets a very special prize!"

Suddenly Anya heard screaming from all around the school at the mention of that name. The ground started shaking as that boy she bumped into before ran by. Suddenly an army of what seemed like hundreds of girls ran past her chasing him.

Anya had a big question mark above her head wondering if this was a good day to try and find Gino or a bad one.

She kept walking with a straight face as everyone started to run around everywhere. Some people traded hats willingly but others simply grabbed them off people's heads. Anya grabbed her own hat and firmly held onto it so no one would try to take it. She wasn't a student here but she didn't want to deal with the hassle.

She had seen several girls chasing boys or several boys chasing girls. It was relentless. One of them however caught her eye, it was a group of girls desperately trying to catch Gino. He was smiling and laughing as he kept waving at the group of females trying to catch him.

Perhaps it was a bad day to try, she would never be able to get Gino alone, not with the girls chasing him. He was running all over the place, almost in a circle. He was in an open grassy field. Anya leaned on the stairs looking out at him wondering if this was a bad idea.

Gino was having far too much fun to notice her so she leaned against the railing and sighed.

Some of the girls tried to trap him and the only opening was near Anya so he ran over there.

Anya wondered if this was possibly her chance. As Gino was about to run up the stairs she was on he quickly darted beside it mistaking her for another one of his fan girls. She didn't want to lose this chance so she quickly leaned on the railing and grabbed his hat as he ran by.

Gino stopped and noticed his hat was gone as he turned around and noticed the short black haired girl.

"Awww come on the freshman got it really!"

"Can I pay you to give it to me?"

"No no give it to me!"

All the girls started to crowed around Anya which made her feel claustrophobic before Gino finally arrived.

"Girls girls please calm down. She got it so don't try and harass her for it" The girls all seemed to huss a fit before the group started to disperse looking for more guys to go after.

Anya looked at Gino who still held a friendly smile. "So whats your..." He looked at her noticing her face and eyes. "Anya?"

"Can we talk?" Anya held Gino's hat close to her hoping it would deter the girls and give the two knights some space.

Gino looked confused but nodded as the two walked off into the school. Anya was nervous, not because she was scared he would turn on her but because she was afraid he would see her as a traitor as well. When they were far enough away to have a private conversation Gino spoke. "So why are you here?"

Anya looked at him as she leaned against the wall still hugging the giant blue heart hat. "I just need to talk to you"

Gino looked confused as he also leaned against the wall with her. He didn't hate her but he had hundreds of questions going through his mind. "What about the Black Knights?"

Anya looked down at the hat showing no emotion as her usual custom but he could tell she was in deep thought. "That's actually the issue"

"What's wrong?" He was glad Suzaku was looking after Karren, he had never gotten to speak with her ever since apparently four guards committed suicide in protest but it at least kept Suzaku from going after Anya.

Anya didn't speak as she slid down on the wall until she was sitting, leaning on it. "I don't know. I don't want to betray Britannia but I don't want to fight them. The Black Knights aren't evil in my mind"

Gino sat down also trying hard to at least get her to look at him, he didn't hate her in the slightest for being there but he was confused. "Are you just going to be neutral then?"

Anya looked up at him with a blank stare, it was so hard to get any emotion out of her, maybe this time he would see the real her. "No. If I do then things will go as they are. Badly"

Gino didn't respond thinking over her dilemma and could definitely see the issue. Ether she fought the Black Knights or she fought Britannia. If she didn't choose then it would only hurt her more. "What should I do?"

Gino kept his eyes on her with a serious face. He was fun and goofy most of the time but this was a serious subject. As a Knight the obvious thing to do was say join Britannia. But as a friend that seemed like he was making her do all the evil again. He admitted that what they did was sometimes wrong but somehow Anya had seen more than him. To give her an actual answer would be impossible. "I honestly don't know"

He looked up at the sky as Anya reverted back to looking at the blue hat on her lap. After what seemed like several minutes of silence Anya decided to change the subject. "How is Karren?"

Gino looked over at her wondering why she would ask, maybe they were friends? Maybe that was why it was so hard for her. He didn't want to lie to her, so he decided to give the grim truth. "She's bond to a chair in the most secure cell. She... hasn't been treated very well"

Anya kept quiet in wondering over the state of the girl. If she was back the least she would do is give her some accommodations because of what she did for her. Anya had free roam, while Karren was strapped down in a cell. She didn't want that for the girl, out of everyone there she didn't deserve to be prisoner. Not after what she had seen about Project Ascension. "I don't suppose I could trade myself for her?"

Gino looked back at her wondering what she was saying. She was willing to trade herself for a girl they barely know. Maybe something did happen during her capture to change her view about them. Gino looked at her as she looked back, their eyes digging into each other's soul looking for the answer to the others question. "After four guards died, I doubt it."

Gino was fairly serious when he said that which made it more confusing when Anya actually gave a quick laugh. It came as quickly as it went as she looked straight ahead placing her chin on the blue hat. "That's so like her. She doesn't like racists and oppressors."

Gino was deeply confused about why she said that, all the guards had committed suicide, and Karren was strapped down, she couldn't have done anything to them. But what was even more interesting was how Anya spoke of her like she was close, perhaps that actually was it. "You know her well?"

"Yes, she was the reason I saw what our nation had done and was doing" Anya kept looking forward, deep in thought as Gino kept just staring at her.

"So you want to join the Black Knights?" That question caught her off guard as she whirled her head around looking into his eyes. She remained silent until she lowered her head again.

"I want to but..." She didn't complete her sentence as she didn't want to. Gino didn't know what she was going through. He doesn't see what Zero is doing as good. He knew there were a few in the Black Knights who were probably good and a few in Britannia that were bad but he could tell she saw them differently.

"What do I do?" It was the question she had asked him earlier, to choose. Black Knights or Britannia. Her own nation or terrorists. He didn't see what she saw so he couldn't really tell. If he told her to join Britannia she would most likely be forced into fighting the Black Knights. But if she joined the Black Knights then she would be forced to fight her own nation and past friends. It must have been an awful choice.

"Follow your heart" It sounded cheesy afterwards but Anya didn't say anything as she thought about it. She was told something similar once, and really her heart just couldn't decide.

_I promise to do all I can to help return your memories._ That promise, that one promise was huge. It could be a wild goose chase but If it really was the Emperor and she returned to him, she may never get the answers, he may whip her memory again. But if it wasn't him Karren still promised to help. And somehow she felt Karren wasn't lying about that promise. Gino couldn't decide for her, so she would have to find the answer on her own. But at least she had gotten to talk to him before the decision.

"Thank you" Anya got up as Gino simply sat there and watched as she left, leaving the blue hat he had worn behind.

* * *

><p>Kallen walked into the command center of the OSI underneath the school as she had just caught word that Milly was making everyone hunt down Lelouch. It was actually devilishly clever but also cruel to the boy, he wasn't fit to keep running. She looked over at the geassed Villetta who had a frown as soon as she set eyes on her but it quickly returned to one of no emotion and apathy.<p>

Kallen took no notice of it as Sayoko stepped out from a back room dressed in the boys uniform with the holo-mask in her hand. "You're going to switch places?" Sayoko looked over at her and nodded before taking quick notice of what she was wearing. Kallen had on the girls uniform, short skirt and all but her hair was black. She looked a lot like Karren except for the eyes.

Sayoko really didn't know what to say as she was quickly thinking if they were closer related then what Lelouch had said. They could have been twins in anyone else's mind. As Sayoko walked by about to put on the mask Kallen grabbed it from her hand as she sat down in front of the monitor. "Um miss Kallen?

"Don't let Lelouch cheat himself out of this one" She looked at the monitors following along as Lelouch was getting attacked from almost every person at school.

"But I had caused it. I should be the one who..."

"Lelouch could use a run. Go and relax, I'll keep him alive." Kallen picked up the headset that would have connected Sayoko to Lelouch. It probably wasn't the smartest idea keeping them from switching but she wanted to see him squirm for once. Sayoko sighed as she sat behind Kallen watching Lelouch run.

Kallen turned on the headset as she began to think this must be what Lelouch has to do at every battle. "Turn left next, there's two girl on the right."

"Kallen? What are you?" He said as he ran left as the female crowd chased after him. He had an earpiece on so he could talk and run at the same time.

"I'm helping" Kallen had a devilish grin on her face as she kept up with him on the monitors.

"Get Sayoko to switch already"

"No can do. Go to the classroom on your right quick." Lelouch staggered through the door as people came from where he was about to go to.

"Kallen I can't do this... forever... you know" He was panting and soon her heard everyone reference the room he was hiding in.

"You could use the work out. Now go out the window and head left."

"Q-1!" He hopped out the open window and ran as the crowd burst into the classroom looking for him.

"I'm sorry Lelouch I only follow Zero's orders" She smirked as he kept running, it probably was cruel but he deserved it after all the things he had her do when she went to school.

"Kallen I swear ill..."

"Go left, you got the football team on the right."

He did as he was told as he football team chased after him, he was running for his life.

"Kallen.. Can... You... Please... Get... Sayoko... now..." He was panting hard as he ran through Ashford.

Kallen looked back at Sayoko sitting behind her watching the monitors. "I don't know where she is at sorry" She grinned and turned back with a grin as she and Milly directed the pieces. It was like chess, she could never beat Lelouch but with Milly she had a chance.

"Kallen did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Now go right and hide in the classroom to your right."

He did as she said and waited for the football team to go by, catching his breath quickly.

"Then why are you not helping me?" He panted some before opening the door and going away from where he hears people yelling.

"I'm not helping?" Kallen raised an eyebrow as she continued to monitor Lelouch and his progress.

"Well yes but..." Lelouch sighed knowing if he tried to fight back she would win most likely, he was good with strategy, not women.

"Fine head for the library secret entrance" Kallen got up and rather forcefully yanked down the fire alarm making water spray all the students around the school as sirens went crazy.

"Kallen, you could have been more subtle" _or at least waited until I was not in a position to get soaked! _

Lelouch was dripping wet as the sprinklers kept going. He lazily made his way to the library as alarms blared, not realizing someone was following him.

"I'm going to borrow that" Kallen said as she picked up the zombiefied miss Villetta's pink heart hat and headed towards the elevator. Sayoko looked at her in confusion before smiling and nodding, getting what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked around him making sure no student was nearby as he entered the library. The sprinklers had long stopped and the library was surprisingly dry. Lelouch however was soaking wet, his clothes stuck to his body and he desperately wanted to change then have Kallen run laps for a 'mission'. Although the girl was far more athletic than him so she could probably do it.<p>

He approached the small alley of books as he checked again for anyone else, he didn't get this far just to have his secret blown, although he could just geass them to forget. He heard the bookcase start to slide away as the secret elevator was revealed.

The doors open and Lelouch's eyes showed all the surprise in the world when Karren had stepped out wearing one of the girls school uniforms. "Karren?" He may have said it a little loud but they were alone. She nodded a no which intrigued Lelouch before noticing the eyes were a cool blue, not purple. "Kallen" He smiled at how she looked cute, but the hair may have been a bit far.

"Happy to see me?" She grinned as she noticed he was soaking wet from head to toe. He probably would get payback on her sooner or later. He may have put her through a lot when she went to school but she had to admit she may have overdid it.

"Ask me after we are even" He grinned and so did she. It was fun messing with each other outside the battlefield, although if and when Karren gets freed. Whoever has her will be at an advantage.

"Can't take a joke?"

"I can't see how it is funny. Besides it's not likely Milly will stop looking for me because of a few sprinklers."

Kallen grinned and walked up closer to him. He didn't back away but they were within a foot of each other simply looking into each other's eyes. She grinned a mischievous grin then quickly took off his hat, replacing it with her own. "There, problem solved." She put on his blue hat as he grined at what she was getting at.

He had to admit he liked Kallen, despite pushing her away at first she kept coming back to him. A queen always standing beside the king. He didn't push her away that second time they had kissed, out of respect for Karren and the fact that maybe he could be happy. It didn't seem like she would ever oppose or turn on him. She was after all his Q-1. "Turning this towards your own advantage Q-1?"

"It's your advantage too. Unless of course you want to keep running" She grinned evilly as he grinned back, if he backed out he would end up with a random person, or even worse a gay guy.

"I never implied that"

"Good" she said interrupting him.

She quickly put her arms around his neck giving him a light peck on the cheek. He put his arms around her small waste as she seemed content to stare into his deep amethyst eyes. Her shirt touched his soaking one but she didn't seem to mind or care, the heat she was giving off very inviting. She gave him a friendly light kiss to his lips, then another, then another.

Soon he began to return them as the kisses became more. Longer, more passion, more want. He heard a noise but quickly through it from his mind as they continued to kiss, her body pressing against his. They both closed their eyes enjoying the quick moment to be with each other as the kiss grew more intense. Her arms tightened against his neck as his tightened against her waste, nether wanting to be separated or break the dream they were in.

Both their minds were filled with only the thought of each other as they battled to dominate the other in the sensual kiss. They resisted the urge to breath, not wanting even the slightest thing to separate them from this.

All to soon as it began they finally separated for what seemed like a lovely eternity as they both took a breath after their little adventure. they both smiled and Kallen could recognize that smile he wore was genuine, not a mask, not a lie. He really was smiling, he really did care for her, maybe even more than before.

Nether spoke for a while as they stood looking into each other's souls. The coldness from his wet clothes reminded him though of the current situation, despite him wanting to stay here for a while, that would put everything at risk. "I had better go"

She frowned slightly but nodded in understanding as they both released the other from the embrace. "I guess I will see you later?" It was awkward, but she knew she didn't have to worry. Lelouch would understand, somehow he always did understand her. Knowing her soul, even before Karren came. It just made him all the more alluring.

He nodded a yes as he walked away heading towards the front of the school still wearing the pink hat Kallen had switched with him. It would at the very least, keep Milly off of his back. Kallen smiled as he walked away before turning to go back into the elevator. The doors closed quietly as she gave a deep breathe.

"If only she could see us now"

* * *

><p>Shirley walked through the halls desperately looking for Lelouch. This was her chance, her big chance to be with him. Milly had made this entire event for them she suspected, but if someone else got to Lelouch it would all go to waste. She looked left and right running frantically, Milly said that Lelouch was around here somewhere.<p>

As she turned a corner she saw Lelouch exit a classroom. She frantically hid by the wall peering out wanting to catch him by surprise, unfortunately he began to walk away from her. She could hear him panting, even from the distance she kept. she could hear him talking but couldn't make out the words. Most likely cursing Milly for making him run so hard, poor Lulu.

Suddenly the fire alarm screamed out and all the sprinklers went off. Shirley didn't speak, merely wondering why this was happening. She was soaking wet in her uniform making her want to leave and change before some perverted boy came but if she did she would lose him. She kept silent as her long hair stuck to her check and clothes while she silently followed Lelouch.

After a while the sprinklers quit leaving a soaking Shirley and Lelouch. Water dripped down her long orange hair as she kept an eye on the boy. This was her chance, he was headed to the library, there were so few of exits and no classrooms for him to lock himself in. This was her chance.

She followed him, darting behind book shelves and tables, avoiding his peering eyes that looked back every now and again. He headed to an alley of books that she knew was a dead end.

_Finally after so long! _

"Karren?"

_Wait what?_

She peered over the edge and noticed a girl in front of Lelouch. She had on a uniform but Lelouch was blocking the face and body so she couldn't tell who it was. Lelouch had said it was Karren, but she couldn't remember who that was. She saw spikey black hair from the edges that Lelouchs shoulders blocked. Pink hat neatly visible.

They spoke but just quite enough so she couldn't hear. Shirley leaned back against the shelf hiding herself away to think.

_Maybe I should just gun for his hat. If she gets it, him and I will..._

Shirley straightened up squeezing her fists in determination. She could do this, it was Lelouch and her. That's what this whole event was for, that's how it will end.

She took a deep sigh and looked over again ready to run and grab his hat before catching a sight she never had dreamed to see. Lelouch and the girl had switched hats and were kissing, no more than that, making out! That moment Shirley's mind froze as she screamed in her head. Her mouth opened to scream but she quickly covered it up with her hands.

She darted behind the shelf again still covering her mouth. _Lelouch... Lelouch is... But I..._

The young schoolgirls mind was a jumble of thoughts as she tried and failed to process what she had seen. She didn't dare breath, only hoping this was some sort of dream and soon she would wake up.

She peered over again as Lelouch and the girl said their goodbyes and he started to turn towards her. Shirley darted behind the shelf again as Lelouch walked past her with the girls pink hat on.

The girl didn't follow, which she oddly enough thought of murdering at the moment. She watched as Lelouch walked away and soon out the door of the library.

Shirley squeezed her hands white with determination. _No Lelouch is mine!_

She stomped over towards the alley of books to confront the black haired girl until she stopped in her tracks, seeing no one.

"Wait? But she?"

Shirley had a deeply confused face on, wondering if the girl had walked away while she was looking at Lelouch. She looked all around and found nothing.

It was over, she had lost him. She sighed deeply in defeat.

"Lulu..."

She held her head low as she headed after Lelouch to at least see who the mysterious girl was. He had gone out with so many girls suddenly, and had even kissed her. Maybe it was just another one of them, another good time. She never thought Lelouch would ever do something like that.

But even after everything she couldn't bear the thought of hating him.

* * *

><p>Lelouch casually and coolly walked out of the main building into the refreshing sun. It warmed him from the wet clothes, but he would definitely need to change soon. A crowd had gathered, not to catch him but to see who had caught him since he wore a bright pink hat.<p>

Milly shoved and pushed her way through the crowd, even knocking over Rivalz as she finally came to the front.

"So who's the lucky winner!" She chipped with a mischievous smile on her face. She loved messing with him, well she messed with everyone.

Lelouch looked awkward at that question as he noticed she was staring at his pink hat he wore. Shirley had dragged herself to the edge of the crowd, listening intently on who it was.

Lelouch looked back in forth, taking notice of Kallen and Anya with their new black hair standing by the wall to his far left. No one had noticed the two it seemed, but they both noticed him. He looked through the entire crowd throwing Milly off for who exactly it was.

"Well we decided to keep it secret." It was the best thing to say at the time. Not letting his secret loose, not putting himself in danger, and not getting beat up by Kallen later in the day.

"That's no fair though! You have to tell us who!"

"Madam prez. I followed the rules, you have to also" He grinned that victorious grin as Milly quit pouting and smiled. She knew Lelouch was smart enough not to simply steal a hat. Still not knowing the juicy gossip did bother her, it wouldn't consume her.

"I suppose so"

"Madam prez. Thank you for a wonderful year" Milly suddenly heard cheering behind her, it looked like half the entire school had gathered behind her. She heard various yells and applauses, several thanking her for all the festivals.

Milly grinned, happy that she had done so much in all the years she was here.

"Well then I guess I'm ready for the real world." She tossed her hat in the air as did everyone save for Lelouch, Kallen, Anya, Gino and Shirley.

As everyone cheered and clapped Lelouch looked at Kallen who was smiling, at least she got to see this even if she wasn't allowed to come here anymore. She nodded before turning away with Anya.

"Who was that boy?" Anya looked up at Kallens hat which was blue, she was fairly sure he had looked at them. Maybe it was Kallens secret love.

"A friend" Kallen smirked with soft blue eyes gazing out.

Shirley looked over at what Lelouch was looking at as he saw the same black spikey haired girl turn and walk away with Lelouch's blue hat. Before she could run after her she had turned the corner and disappeared. Shirley pouted as she thought of what to do next.

Her life was turning into hell all of a sudden, she decided it's probably best just to relax at home for now. She turned and walked away as Lelouch did also.

The Academy was full of cheers despite what was to come.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sat quietly in the empty OSI communication center, tapping his black king piece against the table. He looked at the monitor which held the train routes, he had an eccentric plan to shut down the entire cities sakuradite supply in one foul swoop. It would be the greatest chance then to take over when the UFN was finally made.<p>

He looked over at the several pictures of the Viceroys palace. Nunnally and Karren were there. He had to rescue them both, he had a plan, daring as ever. But it would work, it had to. For Nunnallys sake.

Suddenly Lelouchs phone started to ring. He scowled wondering who would try calling him during his planning, he looked at the caller id, seeing it was Shirley. The girl most certainly must be heartbroken, but he had Kallen, someone who knew both of his sides. His Q-1.

He flipped open the phone going to his lazy, carefree school tone.

"Shirley what do you need?"

Shirley walked through the streets in the cold ran with an umbrella on her head. She had just got done shopping but the results of the event still depressed her, she didn't even really know why she was calling.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you saw Madam prez on the t.v."

Lelouch looked behind him at a screen that was muted, showing Milly. Perky as ever forecasting the news while holding an umbrella.

"Yah, looks like she's found her calling."

Shirley looked to her right and saw her on several t.v.'s as she walked by them. She smiled a sad smile knowing she wouldn't get to see her every day now. She turned back to in front of her seeing the site of a couple kissing under an umbrella. It broke her heart knowing she had lost her chance with Lelouch.

Images of what she saw filled her mind, the spikey black hair sticking out but her face being blocked. The pink hat, the uniform. The site of the girl walking away while everyone was cheering. Shirley tried her best to keep from crying until the question of who it was bugged her to no end.

"Shirley you there?"

Shirley was brought back into reality at his voice but now she was determined to know.

"Lelouch who was that you ki..."

Suddenly a blue sphere consumed the area that no one noticed as it appeared and disappeared quickly. Shirley stopped mid-sentence as red rings began to flicker around her eyes. Images upon images of events from last year flooded her mind. The strange white haired man, a sweet little girl in a wheelchair, and then the worst of all.

Shirley's hand loosened as the phone fell from her grasp without her caring.

"Shirley?" Lelouch said as the phone fell before breaking on the sidewalk and shorting out in a puddle.

Shirley's memories quickly flooded her, horrible, dark memories. And the people in it all the too familiar.

"Lelouch... Lelouch killed my father..."


	11. Memories

Memories

Suzaku walked through the silver halls as he made his way to where Karren was. He had to honestly of all things say all the guards committed suicide when SHE killed them. Geass was confidential but that deal they made didn't mean she could do whatever she wanted. It had been so hard to keep Nunnally quiet about it. She was scared, her guards had shot themselves in front of her and Karren seemed like she had a nervous breakdown.

He didn't know why Karren did it, but he had spent too long waiting. He should have taken Nunnally out of the room and questioned her right there, but Karren looked hysterical. Hopefully she was better and maybe will give him the answers he desperately wanted.

The guards saluted him as the door to her cell wing opened. This entire area of the palace was just for detaining her. Even with geass he doubted she could escape. The doors swished closed behind him as he looked out at Karren who was in a restraining suit, firmly strapped to the chair in the center of the cell. Her raven black hair was down as she slept, she had been doing that a lot recently.

He strode of towards her breaking formalities, he didn't need to be formal with her. He input the code that only a few knew about and the cell opened. Karren moved slightly then finally looked up at him. The sound waking her from dreaming. Her geass was burning a fiery red before she closed the eye shut and kept it shut.

"Suzaku"

Suzaku didn't reply as he looked at her face. It reminded him so much of Kallens facial features but the hair and eye colors threw off any relation. Signs of fatigue were evident, she had been in pain. But as far as he knew guards weren't allowed to enter besides to feed her or for the restroom. Even then there were no scars to say they beat her. Perhaps she is just stressed.

"Karren. What happened" He gave a hard look at her, he was serious, dead serious. Karren knew what he was talking about, and even if he knew, it would only help to prove that what she said about Lelouch was real.

"Isn't it obvious? I lost control." She kept her eye shut, it was the only way she could look at someone without being drowned in random memories.

"Please it can't be that..."

"It is that simple Suzaku" She cut in as he chose his words carefully. "I lost control, I can't even look at someone anymore without hearing their thoughts, or seeing he cruel things they have done."

"Why?" Suzakus voice was so soft she almost thought it was pity.

She didn't talk, letting the moment sink in for her next words.

"Because this is a curse. To ourselves and to others"

Suzaku looked taken aback by that answer, it didn't sound right. It sounded of regret and sadness, there was no evil, no planning. Just her mind, this thing was a curse to her. Maybe it was for Lelouch as well. Maybe Lelouch didn't mean to...

Suddenly Suzaku's phone went off. He looked at Karren for a second, her dark amethyst eye reminding him so much of Lelouch. It was a hard gaze, one covered in mist, one hiding a dark past.

Suzaku calmly flipped open his phone to answer not bothering seeing who it was.

"This is Sir Kurirugi"

...

"Oh Shirley. What did you need"

...

"Today?" He was looking at Karren the entire time, she looked tired despite the nap he woke her from, it would probably be better if he came back at a later time. "Yah sure I can come. Where at?"

...

"I'll be there, don't worry"

...

"Okay, bye Shirley"

He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, glancing at the tired Karren.

"That's all for now. Ill interrogate you later"

She didn't flinch or retort in any way to the word 'interrogate'. She simply nodded her head a yes before he walked away from her. He didn't know what Shirley wanted but it would be good to see the girl again. He strode out the door not hearing Karren whisper behind him.

"I'm waiting... Lelouch."

* * *

><p>Lelouch strode through the train stations in his disguise, which consisted off only a heavy coat and hat. He would do a quick check on the gefion disturbers and then be on his way to the Chinese federation to finalize the UFN. He even had Kallen and Anya nearby in the station, Anya didn't know he was Zero so it was best he didn't have Kallen going with him. It would cause suspicion, Kallen had grown increasingly attached to him lately. It was obviously a love interest but they were at war. His relationship can wait after he destroys Britannia.<p>

He walked calmly through the crowds until he saw the site of flowing orange hair. The girl turned around and he saw it was Shirley, and from the look in her eyes she had noticed him. It was of surprise which he had suspected to see, but also of fear. _Why fear? _

"Hey Shirley. What are you doing here?"

She took a step back from him looking awkward at the question. "Um I..."

"Hey Shirley" That was one voice he didn't want to hear, he turned slightly to see Suzaku in commoner clothes to avoid being noticed. He had on dark shades that hide his eyes but the look on his face told everything, surprise and hidden anger. "Lelouch what are you doing here?"

He stopped a few feet from him, taking more interest in Lelouch than Shirley whom he was here to see.

Lelouch didn't like this situation but he was a good liar. Despite the situation he already had planned an excuse. "I had just gotten back from a date. I was on my way home"

"Oh how was it" Shirley didn't really know what to say so she just did what any normal friend would.

"Wait Lelouch has a girlfriend?" Suzaku wasn't at the event so he wouldn't know. He was puzzled because Lelouch had shown no interest in girl like ever.

"Yah. Milly's Valentines event. So what are you doing here?"

"Shirley called and said she wanted to talk" Lelouch looked back at Shirley who looked uneasy at it. _Why did she want to talk to him here of all places? _

"Oh? What about?" He turned around so he was facing her. Suzaku joined in the group standing to Lelouch's right.

"Um..." Shirley was looking at the floor wondering about the situation. _I can't tell Suzaku with Lelouch is around. If He finds out I know then maybe... Would he actually hurt me?_

Shirley stayed quiet thinking it over as Lelouch kept wondering. _Maybe it was the event. It was evident that Shirley liked me but..._

"Is this about the event?" Shirley looked up at Lelouch's words with surprise in her eyes.

"Um yes your right..." It was her best chance to gain time.

"Im surprised you asked me instead of Milly or the others" Suzaku gave off a cheerful smile, a huge mask for how he really still felt around Lelouch. Even if what Karren told him was true.

"Yah, come on we can talk about this in a quieter place" Suzaku and Shirley nodded as Lelouch walked past Shirley as Suzaku followed. He looked back at Shirley who stood still for a moment.

"Coming?"

Shirley broke out of her thinking trans as she started to follow. "Yah coming"

* * *

><p>Villetta stared at the monitors zombiefied, until someone started to speak through the communicators.<p>

"This is D7, I have a suspicious male in the school grounds"

"Possible Black Knight?" Villetta's eyes held red rings as she began to shift cameras to see.

"Unknown. Approaching now"

Villetta watched as the OSI agent disguised as a school teacher approached the man. He was indeed suspicious. He had dark green hair and a white coat on. What's more there was some kind of electronic over his left eye. His face seemed familiar but the zombiefied Villetta couldn't remember. Suddenly the OSI drew his gun as the other man simple punched his gut with lightning speed. The OSI agent fell to the floor unmoving as the man continued towards the clubhouse.

"All agents we have code grey. I repeat code grey"

All the OSI around the school including Rolo responded to the call and came running to the clubhouse.

All tried to stop him but they all were beaten almost immediately by the man.

"Where is Lelouch Lamprouge?" He asked as the OSI agent he was holding up began to try and kick him. "Pitiful" He activated the machine in his eye making a blue sphere encircle the area.

"Huh what?" The man then threw him hard to the side, hitting a pillar with a violent thud as he fell unconscious.

He approached the clubhouse leaving dozens of either dead or unconscious OSI agents behind him.

"You will pay for the disgrace you did to to me Zero" He stopped in his tracks at who he saw blocking him next, it was Viletta with geassed eyes pointing a gun at him. "Villetta what are you?"

She shot uncaring of his words, her bullets ricocheting off the man. Villetta knew his face, well half of it at least. It was her old time friend, Jeromiah Gottwald. But he was still a threat, and must be dealt with.

She shot again and again hearing the bullet hitting metal. He walked up to her slowly as she kept shooting, emptying the entire clip of her gun into his chest, but he stood unfazed. As he was directly in front of her, a mere two feet away her gun clicked, having no more bullets. He activated his left eye without a word, having the blue sphere encircle them.

Slowly Villetta's eyes returned to normal, looking at him curiously. "Jeromiah, what are?"

Suddenly a red sphere encircled them both as Rolo approached the man from behind, both Jeromiah and Villetta frozen in his geass. He held his pocket knife at the ready, fliping it open allowing the sharp blade to breath. As he got right behind the man he held the knife to his throat until Jeromiah's eye activated again covering the three.

"Wait what the?"

Jeromiah noticed the knife and instantly elbowed the boy behind him hard in the gut. Rolo sank to the floor as Jeromiah turned around to him.

"Where is Lelouch Lamprouge?" He grabbed the boy and picked him up by his collar. "Where is Zero!"

"He's in Ikibukero station" Jeromiah turned towards Villetta and nodded in thanks. He dropped Rolo and began to run as fast as any man could.

Rolo began to remember what had happened right before he got geassed. The site of the black haired girl, the one proclaiming to be Lelouch's daughter. "Karren" He said in distaste, Rolo got up and began to run to the station as well. He would take Lelouch away before she could get to him.

Villetta looked back as Rolo began to run after Jeromiah as she turned to go inside. The emperor needed to be informed, Zero was loose. She had to keep her title. She ran into the clubhouse into the area used as a ballroom.

Suddenly she fell to the floor in sharp pain as a knife was sticking out of her back. Villetta couldn't move but heard light footsteps behind her. Villetta pushed the pain away to look and see a maid standing there, her sharp golden eyes staring at her in anger.

"Damn you" It was horse and in a whisper, but the anger still evident.

The maid simply smiled "No one will harm master Lelouch"

With that the Japanese maid took out the knife from the women and quickly stabbed her neck with a vial, sedating her. She quickly dragged the unconscious female away, hiding her in Lelouch's room for the moment.

After moving the sedated Villetta, she took out her phone and quickly began to call and warn her master.

* * *

><p>The open air on the roof was extremely refreshing. Though it did little for Shirley with the situation she is in. She was with Suzaku and Lelouch... The boy that she fell in love with, but also the one who killed her father. He was Zero, and she didn't know what she should do.<p>

"Settlement looks beautiful" Suzaku leaned on the concrete wall used as a railing looking at the orange sky.

"Yes, it's a shame we're at war though" Lelouch also leaned on the railing, his back to the small concrete wall.

"Well once we get Zero, I hope that peace would return"

Shirley fidgeted at that name but no one seemed to notice. _So Suzaku wants to get rid of Zero... of Lelouch..._

"Well as peaceful as any other area at least. Most Britannians love to pick a fight."

Suzaku looked at him but knew it was true. Britannia was a nation of war, on the battlefield and at home. "I hope to change that"

"Suzaku, I know you want to help. But some people just won't change"

"I know, But I hope to change the system. So no one would have to suffer anymore."

Lelouch looked at him understanding what he meant. "I hope you succeed"

_Wait he wants him to change it... But he's Zero why would he want that, they are enemies right. _

Shirley leaned on the railing in deep thought.

_Why would he even be friends with Suzaku... _

Then a thought occurred and she gripped her fingers in the cement.

_That's it! They've been friends for a long time! One works in the system the other outside it!_

"Anyway we're here for Shirley remember" Lelouch looked at the girl and saw her white knuckles as she gripped the wall.

"Yah your right" As he approached her though she suddenly jumped up onto the wall.

"Your liars! Your just both fakes!"

"Shirley!" Both boys ran to her to try and pull her down as she started backing away off the edge.

"No I won't let you... Ahhhhh!"

As Lelouch reached to grab her hand she stepped back, falling off the edge. Lelouch grabbed her hand put was pulled down as well, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's leg, barely keeping the two from falling.

Shirley was wide eye as she looked down to the deadly fall that desired to consume her. She looked up as Lelouch had her hand held tight, but upon seeing his face she was filled with the horrible memories.

She began yanking and pulling to get her hand free despite the fact she would die if she did.

"No let me go! Let me go!"

"Shirley stop! I've lost to much, I can't lose you too!"

Shirley stopped simply staring at him with his deep amethyst eyes that were so passionate to her before. She nodded before grabbing his hand with her free right hand as Suzaku lifted them both up.

Lelouch was huffing and puffing due to his poor physical strength. They were all sitting down now, adrenaline running free. _He really does care... Maybe I was wrong about him..._

Shirley was simply looking at the ground as Suzaku caught his breath. "I didn't think that the event had shaken you that much"

Shirley looked up, almost doing the 'are you stupid face' but decided against it. "Yah. I'm sorry Lulu..."

Lelouch looked at her apologetically, his eyes not holding as many secrets as she had thought. "Just don't do anything else crazy ok."

Suddenly his phone started to ring, he didn't recall if there was a meeting so he took it out looking at the caller id. _Sayoko?_

He answered it calmly not wanting to draw suspicion from Suzaku who luckily was paying more attention to Shirley.

"Hello?"

"Master Lelouch. Jeromiah is coming for you. He's already attacked all the OSI staff at school"

"Oh really? Anything else dear?" Suzaku looked over but quickly thought he was talking to the girl he had gone on a date with. Sayoko was confused by his choice of words but continued.

"He seems to have a geass canceller. Rolo is coming after you as well and Jeromiah I believe is cyborg."

"Don't worry I'll handle it"

"Shall I inform Miss Kusuki?"

"Like I said Ill handle it. Bye" He hung up as he thought about the situation. That geass canceller will be quit annoying, but if he was cyborg, perhaps he could test out his new toy.

Lelouch sighed, faking annoyance as he looked back to Shirley and Suzaku. "Looks like I'm not out of the bag yet. I'll see you guys later." He got up and began to walk away before looking back at Shirley, she nodded signaling that she would be fine before he nodded as well, leaving the roof.

* * *

><p>Jeromiah slowly strode through the crowd at the train station, as he searched high and low for Lelouch Lamprouge, more famously known as Zero. He would repay him for the disgrace he had done to him. People seemed to clear the way for him, afraid of the tall cyborg.<p>

Two guards appeared in front of him halting his progress.

"Is there something wrong?"

Suddenly the guards pulled out there guns and shot him point blank in the chest, however it did nothing to hurt him.

"I see" He activated his left eye, showing the blue symbol of geass but upside down. A blue sphere encircled the guards. They blinked, free from their trance, wondering what had happened. Until Jeromiah punched them both hard in the gut, knocking them out.

He looked up to see his target looking down at him from another floor. He quickly darted away as Jeromiah began to sprint to the closet flight of stairs. Suddenly white smoke began to fill the station as alarms blared, people screamed and ran opposite the flow from him, slowing him down.

"You will not stop me like this!" He screamed as he hunted down the boy, pushing against the unending flow of people.

* * *

><p>Suzaku walked along the concrete path next to a small park made by the station. He didn't know why but Lelouch's presence her bugged him. And in all his life of knowing the boy he had never shown interest in any girl besides Nunnally. He looked behind him at Shirley who just walked with her head down, he didn't know why she freaked out. It was completely outrageous to nearly get yourself killed.<p>

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Shirley's eyes darted up, it was true she had been the one to call him. She had wanted to tell him about Lelouch being Zero but now she wasn't sure. Even still she decided that even though Lelouch had killed her father, he never had meant it.

"Well you see... I'm in love with Lulu!" She hastily said the last part as he simply looked her in the eyes. He wasn't confused about the girls feeling, more of understanding, everyone knew how she felt about him.

"Would you like me to talk to him? I mean the event wasn't fair to you or him and..."

"No, no, no" There she went again with the rushing of words. He simply looked at her curiously not getting what was up with her. "I mean I'll talk to him. I have a lot to talk to him about and..."

Suddenly alarms screeched as smoke poured out of the station with people running and screaming. Suzaku took a quick second to process what was happening before running to find an officer with Shirley trying hard to keep up.

He heard sirens from the police growing closer and decided that he should inform everyone else.

"Shirley stay here a moment"

He didn't look back to confirm if she was behind him but he walked a few feet away as to not be heard before pulling out his phone. He put it on speed dial as he waited for Villetta or someone to pick up.

Sayoko hastily began erasing all the files and video on the computers in the OSI center before a phone nearby began to ring. She didn't bother even seeing who it was, after she had made sure all the OSI were dead since there was no way of knowing who recovered there memory she needed to erase all the evidence. She quickly looked back towards the monitor to keep wiping the system. The only OSI was the now unconscious Villetta, she suspected her master would want to deal with her himself.

"Damnit where are they?"

Suzaku put his phone away as policemen drove up and began to block off the exits while getting people out. Suzaku fast walked his way up to one with determination.

"I'm Sir Kirirugi, Knight of Seven"

"Um my lord!" The officer quickly snapped to attention, even if he was an eleven, he was a Knight of the Emperor himself.

"I Will be taking command of the situation, and my first order, is to guard that girl right there" He turned and pointed to Shirley who was too busy looking at the station to notice him. If he would do one thing today, it was to make sure nothing happened to her. But he had to see, had to see if it was Lelouch who was behind this, and why.

* * *

><p>Kallen sat lazily on a bench pretending to be interested in a magazine. She was going to see what it was Lelouch had planned, it had something to do with his attack on Tokyo he was planning. He wanted to keep it a secret until the time was right, god she got annoyed with only knowing about his plans as they are happening in front of her. Still it did make him seem like the miracle maker he was.<p>

Kallen looked to her right to see Anya leaning against a wall looking into her phone. Her hair was still black, the dye being cheap and almost impossible to get out. The fact that Anya had bright pink hair didn't help much ether.

She supposed she wasn't all that successful ether. Her once fiery red hair was now a dark red, like dried blood. She had to admit, somehow she still pulled off the look.

Suddenly white smoke came from all directions and alarms screamed throughout the station. Kallen immediately jumped to her feet, ready to fight as Anya quickly put away the phone to see what was going on. Anya followed Kallen as she leaned over the edge seeing people running franticly out the station in panic.

Kallen didn't waste any time in speed dialing Zero, wanting to know what was going on, if he was in trouble or if this was his plan. She put the phone to her ear, seeing Anya taking pictures of the people as they screamed and ran away. Finally the phone clicked being connected.

"Zero what's wrong? What's happening?"

"Calm down Q-1. We merely have an uninvited guest, I already have a plan." Lelouch held the phone to his ear as he ran up the now stopped escalators, he needed to reach the train platforms before Jeromiah caught up.

"You better not get yourself killed. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing right now. I'm going to..." Static filled the phones as the connection cut.

Lelouch sighed as he looked at the phone. "Looks like they're jamming phones to keep public order. But as long as Kallen doesn't do anything crazy everything will go as planned."

Kallen looked back at her phone realizing they were being jammed. "Baka!" She quickly put her phone away as Anya turned to her. The girl seemed so distant, so uninterested in anything, including this. She thought it over and decided she would find Lelouch, she wouldn't risk losing him again.

"I'm going to go find Zero"

Kallen turned away, as if that would actually make the girl stay behind.

"Shall I help?"

Kallen turned away glancing at the girl. It would be a faster way of finding him, but Anya didn't know Zero was Lelouch. But she knew Lelouch had never used his geass on Anya so even if something happened, he could make her forget. It was cruel, since the Emperor had taken her memories so much. But Lelouch was in trouble, and saving him came first.

"Yah, split up"

Anya nodded in yes as the two girls sprinted in opposite directions to search the station for the leader of the Black Knights.

* * *

><p>Shirley looked at the station wondering what was going on. <em>Is Lulu in trouble, maybe I...<em>

"Excuse me ma'am"

The orange haired girl turned seeing the officer Suzaku had been talking to.

"If you can please step into the car, it's the Knight of Sevens orders..."

Shirley turned and bolted into the building as the officer called out to her, his words unheard by the girl. Smoke covered her path so no one could see her, slowly it began to lighten, showing the large empty train station.

She took a few steps looking all around for any sight of the raven haired boy she knew before she suddenly noticed a pair of unconscious guards she was about to step on.

She looked and saw one of the guards pistols. Slowly she reached down and picked it up, afraid of the weapon. _Lulu's in trouble, he needs my help..._

Carefully Shirley made her ways around the guards before running, frantically looking for the boy whom everyone else in the station was after.

She climbed stairs after stairs after stairs. The station was enormous but she had to keep searching, had to find him, had to help him. Even if he had killed her father, she knew now he had never done it intentionally. And she had forgiven him.

Shirley heard footsteps in the distance so she stopped, listening intently to find out who and where it was. She stopped in front of a grand cathedral. The colored glass let the light in as the glass made the picture of a heavenly angel. Shirley kept listening as the footsteps grew louder and closer, she turned seeing Lelouch's brother run up, he stopped as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Rolo!" The boy didn't talk back for a while, merely approaching her.

"Shirley what are you doing here" He stopped in his tracks as he took note of the gun she was holding.

"Rolo, you're on Lelouch's side right? Right?"

Rolo didn't move, wondering why she was here, and why with a gun. "Of course, he's my brother..."

"Then please can I help him?"

"Shirley I don't know..."

"I want to bring all the happiness back in Lelouch's life, then maybe he can be together with his sister Nunna..."

A red sphere encircled the two as Shirley stopped in her tracks, Rolo's left eye burning with geass. "He doesn't need her anymore"

Slowly he approached the stunned girl as he grabbed her hand that held the gun, slowly he moved it so it was pointing at her own stomach.

"He only needs me"

A gun shot echoed throughout the station, blood dripped down slowly making a light pudding. Shirley's eyes returned to normal, the red rings of geass gone. She felt a pressure on her stomach and looked at what was the cause. Suddenly her eyes widened as she yanked her hand and the gun free from Rolo's grasp. She placed her hand on the spot the gun was aimed at, it was aimed at her.

She backed away a step. Then suddenly a shot echoed, then another soon after. Rolo jolted with each noise, before blood began to flow from the edge of his mouth and he collapsed in front of her. Three bullet holes in various points of his back that drew blood like fountains.

Shirley took another step back as Rolo tried to move his head to see who it was. Footsteps echoed as Shirley pointed her gun in the direction it was coming from. Slowly a shadow formed until through the smoke came s girl with spikey yet dark hair.

Rolo's eyes settled on the girl, as he was shocked by seeing her.

"Karren you... you..."

He couldn't speak as his body grew weaker and weaker. His mouth opened but no words came, only light breathing.

"You're not his brother Rolo. You never will be" It was cold but the boy deserved nothing less, after trying to turn Lelouch against them, after replacing Nunnally, and especially after nearly killing Shirley.

"Brother..." Rolo gasped a few more breaths until he slowly closed his eyes and ceased moving.

Shirley looked away from Rolo back at the girl, Rolo had said it was Karren, and Shirley remembered the spikey black hair. This was her, the one from the library, the one from the event, the one she had been so jealous of.

"Are you ok Shirley?" Kallen put her gun to her side as she slowly approached the girl as Shirley pointed her gun at her.

"Your Karren, that girl I saw in the library with Lelouch"

Kallen stopped as she realized what she was talking about, Shirley had seen them kiss, and right now she was pointing a gun straight at her. She didn't know if Shirley would shoot but she didn't know what to do in this situation.

"No, Shirley it's me Kallen." She took another step forward as Shirley looked closer, the hair was extremely dark but she could see the red in it. Suddenly the images of Kallen revealing herself during the Black Rebellion appeared in her mind. Her hair was spikey then to, she was a Black Knight, and Lelouch was Zero. _Did she know? Did she know Lelouch was Zero all this time? She must have, there's no way Kallen would be here unless it was because of Zero, of Lelouch._

"Kallen, you're here to help Lelouch aren't you?"

Slowly Shirley lowered the gun as Kallen simply looked at her, although her kissing Lelouch did put him at risk, the best thing to do at the moment was deny everything.

"No Shirley im not..."

"I know Lelouch is Zero!" Kallens heart almost skipped a beat at those words. _She knew? How did she find out? _"Please let me help you. I don't care that he killed my father I know he's not a monster"

Kallen didn't know what to say to that, here was this girl she knew from school almost a year ago suddenly saying she wants to join a group of terrorists all for a boy. Kallen stood contemplating, this wasn't her forte, she was a fighter not a negotiator. She didn't want her friend in danger, but was letting her run around with that information was just as dangerous to everyone including herself.

"Ever since I got my memories back, I've been so scared, a boy who hid behind a mask, a brother who wasn't there before, a girl who is now a princess. I didn't understand any of it."

_She got her memories back? How? Does the emperor's geass have a limit?_

"Shirley..." Kallen whispered as she took a few steps forward closer to the girl.

"Kallen. Please let me help you. I just want to bring the happiness back into Lelouch's life." Shirley was in tears at this moment as the red haired girl simply stared into her eyes.

_I can't let her join. She is useless as a fighter and it would put everyone else at risk. No if she wants to help then..._

"Shirley just go back" Shirley almost choked at her words, she was denying her help? She didn't understand why though. "If you want to help Lelouch then you will keep all of this secret, go back to your life and act how you normally would."

"How can I after everything..."

She was still crying and Kallen felt so much pain for the girl, her life was falling apart all because of one boy. "Lelouch made a promise to me. After this is all over he would return with me to Ashford." Shirley looked back into her ocean blue eyes that seemed so gentle at the moment. "Please just keep him happy while he is there. Ok?"

Shirley sniffled but kept looking into Kallen's blue eyes, she may be fighting for Lelouch. But Shirley could help Lelouch in her own way. Lelouch had picked Kallen to be with but she didn't blame him. How could she, Kallen knew his secrets and she follows him into battle every time. Shirley didn't know why all this was happening, but Kallen at least hadn't forsaken her.

"I will" Kallen smiled gently as Shirley turned to go. "And Kallen." The girl turned halfway around, the two females locking eyes. "Keep Lelouch alive, ok..."

Kallen nodded a yes as Shirley nodded back. The orange haired schoolgirl then walked away, leaving only Kallen and the deceased Rolo behind. The redhead looked back to the boy as Shirley exited her sight. She sighed wondering what was going to happen now, she could only hope Zero, no Lelouch would figure something out.

Suddenly a thought dawned on her. _Where is Lelouch?_

* * *

><p>Lelouch panted as he stopped beside one of the trains. He turned around seeing Jeromiah, as determined as ever approaching him. He smiled as he gripped the trigger in his pocket. He was lucky he ran the entire way or else he would have been dead.<p>

Anya ran as she finally caught up to the man she had been following. He had half a cyborg face so he definitely was out of the ordinary, and she doubted he was here to help Zero. She didn't know what to do about her situation, but she didn't mind helping the Black Knights. Not anymore at least.

"It ends here Zero!"

Anya darted behind a pillar, peaking out. She saw the cyborg man start approaching not the masked man she thought to see but a boy. His face instantly made her remember the festival and the valentines event, which was surprising since she had memory problems. He was the same boy everyone was talking about at the event, the same boy she had bumped into, the same boy Kallen had said she was friends with, the same boy was actually Zero.

"Yes, yes it does."

Lelouch pressed the trigger in his pocket as machines began to pop out of the top of the train they stood by. Instantly the half machine man stopped, paralyzed.

"A gefion disturber" He said weakly as his limbs simply wouldn't obey him.

"That's right. I expected you to be powered by sakuradite, at least partway. A large source of power easily taken away."

Anya watched, impressed by the boy as the metal knight groaned in pain. Suddenly he began to move, ever slowly towards the boy. Blood flowing as the metal parts cut and ripped his flesh.

"What how did you?"

"Zero! Why did you take up that mask! Why did you betray your countrymen!"

The boys face calmed as he spoke with authority.

"Because my mother Marianne Vi Britannia was murdered, with my sister and I being abandoned!"

Instantly the knight stoped, clearly surprised as was Anya as she connected the dots. He was a Vi Britannia, a child of the Emperor. Yet he was Zero.

"Now I understand... You became Zero for Lady Marianne didn't you? You wanted to avenge her?" He began to cry, smileing at the boy he not long ago was trying to kill. "Now I die with regret..."

Slowly the knight began to fall as Lelouch pressed the switch in his pocket again as he ran towards him.

"Not yet, your steadfast loyalty is still needed"

The machine on the train began to turn off as Jeromiah felt new breath.

"Yes my lord"

He bowed before him, almost groveling as Anya took one step out, both of the men's heads darting towards her. She was unafraid as she approached the two, her emotionless face a mask for how surprised she was.

"Are you ok Zero?"

The boy looked unsurprised she had heard everything, merely grinning at her.

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked to Jeromiah remembering what new power he had, the power to erase geass now. "Ah that's right. Karrens promise"

Anya looked confused at what he meant as she stood still a few feet from the two. "She told you?"

"Yes. It's quite fortunate you showed up. Now we can restore your memories" Jeromiah looked at him, surprised that her memories were even tampered with. "Jeromiah?"

Anya took a step back, almost afraid of what they we going to do, she was scared but at the same time excited. The man's mechanical eye opened, revealing a blue symbol of geass upside down. Anya's eyes held red rims as Marianne tried with all her might to command the girl to hand over control, but no. The absolute obedience was absolute, it wouldn't budge. A blue sphere encircled the three as Anya suddenly heard a blood curdling scream in her head, then memory after memory.

Anya's body jolted as her mind was flooded with memories, Ragnarok, Geass, Marianne. All was revealed to her. All was known by her now. That man, that monster had used and tampered with her memory. Marianne had been using her body, those two had used every single person around them. It is as if a new life had been born, her memory has changed, her life has changed. And now her destiny has changed.

Lelouch looked with interest as the girls eyes which once held red rims that shattered, revealing anger, than a return to calm. He had no doubt she had seen all he had wanted her to see, and she could possibly reveal all that man's plans now.

"So what will you do now Anya?"

The dark haired girl looked at him as she thought over memory of lovely memory. Her life was now hers and she knew what she wanted to do with it. She looked him straight in the eyes, offering a real smile.

"Destroy Britannia"

* * *

><p>Karren was so tired yet she couldn't sleep, she constantly felt weak because of her geass but it was becoming unbearable. In all reality she should be injected with morphine till the end of the world. But she knew why, this was her curse. Her original geass to copy others powers was grand and unique, but also with one of the biggest downsides. She couldn't control any of them.<p>

She moved around her arms for a bit, hearing the restraining suit making noise from the pressure. She was strong all the time but hurting as well. And even if she got out of the cell, she would be shot on sight. No she would have to wait for the right chance.

The door hissed open as Karren looked to see who had come to see her now, guards with a meal, Suzaku for information, heck maybe even the Emperor himself, her life wasn't hers to control at the moment. She was surprised as the doors closed and only the crippled child that was Nunnally sat there in all her innocence. It wasn't that Nunnally came to see her that was a problem, it was that there wasn't any guards or even Suzaku.

The girl moved her chair forward closer to the cell over the catwalk. Karren almost wanted to tell her to be careful but somehow the small girl never even got close to the edge of the pit she was over.

"Nunnally..."

"Hello Karren" Nunnally offered a sweet smile. That sweet sweet smile that so many would love to see every day. It was no wonder Lelouch would do anything for the girl.

"Why are you here?" She wanted to point out without guards but for the Viceroy to see a prisoner without guards means she personally asked them to stay behind.

"I just wanted to talk" She tried offering a smile, and Karren could see the distaste she felt in lying like that. There was more to it.

The girl pressed several buttons on her chair as the wall between them rose. Karren quickly thought if the girl was freeing her, but there would be no reason for freedom, quite the opposite for what she had done. The girl wheeled herself closer so she was within reaching distance of Karren.

The young princess's face turned serious with a hint of sadness.

"Can you please tell me where my brother is Karren?"

Karren actually flinched and had to think over what happened. What did she mean? Does she know? No not if she actually has to ask.

"How would I know where Lelouch was?"

Nunnally seemed disappointed but Karren could tell simply by the way she moved that wasn't enough of a deterrent.

"You told me things about Lelouch that only me and him know. Things he never told anyone else. So that must mean that he told you himself"

Karren held her breathe as she thought of the situation. _Damn it! Did I really accidently use one from Lelouch's memories! Now things will be impossible to explain._

"I... Uh..." _How do I get out of this?_

"Karren please. Suzaku let me speak with him but we had to pretend we didn't know each other. I know he is out there. Can't you tell me where he is at?"

"Nunnally I..." It was getting harder to lie with the most innocent girl in the world in front of her pleading to see her brother. _Should I tell? Would her being with Lelouch be bad? _She knew the answer to that. It would ruin all their plans. She had to remain silent, for everyone including Nunnally's sake.

"Karren I know you know where he is at. Please tell me what's happened to him."

Karren shook her head screaming in her head no she shouldn't.

Nunnally reached her hand towards Karren, the blind girl could tell things simply by touch. Karren didn't know what to do, she was so sweet, so innocent. Why does she have to lie to her.

"Nunnally please I..."

Gently her hand touch the edge of Karrens check, a touch of what was an angel. Karren was about to say what she knew if only to stop the torment of her having to lie before an incredible pain shot through her, generating from her legs as she jolted back.

"Karren what ha..."

She stopped mid-sentence as the pain stopped and Karren looked at her puzzled face. Nunnally shifted some in her seat as Karren waited, wondering what had happened. It was quiet as Karren looked at the young princess, tears slowly forming beneath her closed eyes. She was not in pain, she was not sad, it was something else.

Karren glanced down and held her breath, Nunnally was moving her legs.

_Did I..._

"Is this real?" Nunnally said more so to herself as her hands ran over her thighs and knees, her legs moving back and forth, up and down at her will. She gripped the edge of her seat and slowly lifted up, trying to catch her balance.

"Nunnally you... You can walk..."

Nunnally had tears flowing freely down her face as she smiled incredibly, the smile from an impossible miracle being achieved. Slowly the girl started to stand upright, her legs somehow being strong enough to bear the weight. Karren just watch, amazed at how she had done this. Her ability to heal had fixed Nunnallys legs, now only her sight remained to be dealt with.

The princess stood straight as she simply cried her heart out.

"I... I can walk..." She gripped her chest, her heart full of joy as Karren looked at the face of the eternally thankful girl.

Maybe geass wasn't a curse to everyone.


	12. Dark Projects

Dark Projects

Anya sat patiently as she waited for Lelouch's response. She had just told him everything that she knew now, which turned out to be the mother load. Marianne had been using her body and has had several talks with Charles over the years. About the Sword of Akasha, about geass, and about Lelouch. Anya knew everything now, even that Karren was made from his and Kallens blood. Such a cruel thing to do, making people to kill. And based on their conversations the deed wasn't even of great importance, it was merely a side project.

Anya looked at C.C who was still hugging her yellow doll beside Lelouch. She had revealed C.C's part in having helped them once, but she had left them after V.V had shot Marianne. While Marianne had been using her body, she talked to Charles every now and again, sometimes mentioning talking to C.C through telepathy. Making it so Anya didn't know what they talked about since her body didn't need to be present.

C.C looked towards Lelouch as she slightly squeezed her cheese kun, a bored expression on her face as Lelouch finally began to speak.

"So the Emperor is planning to destroy the current world. I never thought he'd be so consumed by the past."

"Your going to oppose him, even though your mother supports his idea of a world with no masks?" Anya had wanted to oppose him as well, which was why she asked. She needed to see if he was worth following, from what she had seen. He was well worth more.

"A world without masks could hardly even be called life because there is nothing to look for. They may care for the dead but they don't care about the future. That's why we're going to stop them"

Anya grinned, yes he was worth following. She had become a Black Knight officially right after they had gotten back to the Chinese Federation. She now wore the regular uniform which fitted her small body well. And sometimes a cape like Karrens with the Black Knights logo on the back in silver. It reminded her of when Karren had visited her cell and used geass to destroy her loyalties to both sides.

Anya didn't hate the girl for using geass. It had given her the opportunity to see all that they fought for, and it was ethical, she had her soul. Even knowing the girl for so little a time, she had made quite the impact.

"How will you do it?" C.C shifted her eyes to Lelouch as Anya did as well.

"The Geass Cult. If we destroy that we can ether stop his plans permanently or at least slow it down several months."

"Them? Didn't you plan on using them?"

"No, geass is too unstable to let hundreds run around with. Shirley had nearly gotten killed if it wasn't for Kallen. If they send another I don't know if we can keep from losing anything or anyone"

Anya and C.C both nodded in agreement.

"And besides. That facility was where Karren was made and tortured. Out of everyone she has the most reason to see it vanish."

Anya looked straight at him, his purple eyes that were just like Karrens, full of power and determination. Anya knew he was right, and she would destroy that horrible place, for Karren, and for the peaceful world she spoke of.

"Do you have a problem with that C.C?" Lelouch turned to her as she kept a straight face, merely pushing her chin into the doll.

"All that matters is my wish being fulfilled, I don't care what ether of you do. But we are accomplices so I'll help"

Lelouch nodded as he got up, as did Anya.

"I'll have the Zero squad and Jeromiah ready for the operation in a couple of minutes. Rakshata is finished with the upgrades to the Dark Guardian so you can use that"

Anya raised an eyebrow, confused since Kallen was the new pilot of the machine.

"Isn't Kallen..."

"No. I don't want her to take part." He looked at her as he clipped on the cape of his Zero costume. "This Is a necessary evil, one I don't want her to be a part of"

Anya nodded as she headed toward the door, stopping and looking back as Lelouch gave her one final glance before dawning the mask.

"Good luck... Zero"

With that she turned and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Anya walked through the hanger in her new uniform and her finally pink hair. She gripped the black feather shaped key tightly in her hand as she made her way to Rakshata to see the Dark Guardian. She had snatched the key while Kallen was in the shower, and she would definitely ask questions, Lelouch said he would talk to her about it later though. The upgrades were finally finished, she hadn't seen what was all added to it. But she did know for a fact Rakshata had put in a Absolute Defense Field and a DRUID system. The DRUID system would automatically activate the shield so the pilot would only have to fly and fight.<p>

She finally spotted the Indian scientist as she walked quickly over to her. She was staring up at a knightmare, which upon getting to Rakshata's side, Anya looked up at it as well. It certainly was surprising, it barely looked like the Dark Guardian anymore. Its head that once looked like a knight helmet looked a little more like the Guren's. It had red eyes with silver where the mouth was with black zig zags going up and down across it. It looked like it was supposed to be teeth.

The body of it had also changed, in its chest that used to hold factspheres were now three jewels in a triangle, the center being the largest. She recognized the center as the same that was on the Shinkero's head, its what made the Absolute Defense Shield. The arms and legs had been altered ever so slightly as the claw arm looked slightly longer and sharper, it now had five fingers like a human, and so sharp it looked like it could be used to cut another knightmare. A black circle was in its palm where the Dark Wave Generator was stored.

Its swords were still sheathed on the thighs of the knightmare and the wings were in the same position as before but they were now sharp triangles. With the claw and the strange mouth design it actually looked somewhat like a dragon, a black dragon. Something told Anya that Karrens nickname would be all the more absolute after this.

"Is the Dark Guardian ready?" Anya already knew it was, but she had been told that Rakshata treats knightmares like her children, and that the Dark Guardian was her so called, 'adopted child'.

"Nope"

Anya looked at her puzzled, Lelouch said she was done.

"Allow me to introduce knightmare frame_ Dragoon_."

The scientist gave a smile as she smoked her pipe, appreciating her own handiwork.

"Dragoon?" Anya looked back at the knightmare as she then looked down at the key in her hand.

"Yes, that knightmare data Karren gave me helped out so much, if I can get my prototypes working properly ill add those to it as well. What with the Earl of pudding holding my precious Guren hostage"

Anya became even more confused by the Indian scientist, Earl of pudding? Guren being hostage when its only a knightmare? Heck she didn't even mention Karren was captured. She supposed it didn't matter, Earl Asplund had been just as strange about such things.

"Zero and the Zero squad are going out for an operation. Im going with them in the Dragoon"

Rakshata looked at her questioningly, seeing the key in her hand.

"Isn't Kallen the pilot of it though?"

"She's not going to join in this one. But don't worry I won't hurt your child"

Rakshata looked at her suspiciously before figuring if she was a knight of the round then she's not an amateur who would destroy her baby. She nodded a yes as she walked away and Anya began to climb aboard, ready to destroy the place of great evil.

* * *

><p>Kallen gently turned off the water as she stepped out of her hot shower. She soooo enjoyed them, she glanced to her left at the mirror, seeing her hair finally the same fiery red she was used to. She quickly dried and through on clothes. Within minutes she exited the bathroom of her quarters dawned in a yellow top and black shorts. She felt refreshed, having only a few hours ago returned from Japan with Lelouch, Anya, and there newest member Jeromiah. Lelouch had told her what had happened at the station and she didn't like Jeromiah almost killing Lelouch, but she supposed she did nearly kill him, making him into a cyborg. Even then he didn't hate her, he just puppy guarded Lelouch like he was the Emperor.<p>

She had also learned Anya had her memories returned, and that she would fight for the Black Knights. Kallen knew she probably would eventually, what with Karrens influence on the girl. That girl seemed to know just who to trust.

Kallen looked over at a picture she had on the nightstand by the couch, showing Kallen and Karren in their uniforms smiling. They looked like twins, save the hair and eye color. Also that she was an inch taller than Karren and she had two long strands of hair by her face while Karrens only reached her eyes.

That girl had done so much for her, for Lelouch, and for the Black Knights. Karren had loved this place, it was evident by the smile she had constantly worn. The girl had no friends besides them, and somehow Karren seemed content with that. She reached over without thinking for the black feather key she always kept by the picture. She tried several more times before she bothered looking and saw it wasn't there, she distinctly remembered putting it down before the shower.

She checked high and low around the room but couldn't find it, it was frustrating. She had never lost something as precious as that, a phone or two at most. She checked all along the room but never saw it anywhere, so she left, vowing to find it later.

She entered Lelouch's room but found it empty, same with Anya. She couldn't find Lelouch, C.C, Jeromiah, or Anya at all. She searched around, seeming to have a day of losing everything and everyone.

She looked left and right down the corridors until she saw Ohgi, as Deputy Commander he would know where Zero was at.

"Hey Ohgi!"

He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Kallen what are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

_Did I miss something? Did something happen?_

"Where's Zero?"

"He left with the Zero squad for a secret operation. I thought you went with him?"

"The Zero squad?" _But I'm the captain, the knight of Zero! Why would he go without me?_

"Yah, Jeromiah went with him along with the Dark Guardian it looked like. I thought you were flying it?"

_So that's where my key went! Oh when I get you Lelouch!_

"Um Kallen you ok?" Ohgi could swear he saw steam coming from the fiery red head before she abruptly turned around and stomped away, leaving a confused Ohgi behind.

* * *

><p>The geass directorate was well hidden in the middle of a desert in China. The only way you would find it was if you already knew it was there. The only landmark was tall old rocks that seemed to hold no value whatsoever in the endless plains of sand. Deep inside though, a city of stone and science was made, a purpose for discovering. But also a purpose of evil.<p>

V.V sat lazily in his grand chair as the top officials of the geass directorate.

"Director V.V its time for Jeromiahs scheduled briefing"

Everyone faced towards the static filled screen above them before it became clear as day, with none other than Lelouch Vi Britannia waiting.

"So your V.V?"

V.V grind at how clever Marianne's child was, still he was only a child.

"Lelouch good to finally meet you"

"The feelings not mutual"

"I suspected that. Obviously you've regained your memories, so that must mean C.C is with you, can you hand her over please? We will let you go if you do"

"Unfortunately I won't allow you to destroy this world, so that why I'm going to destroy you first."

V.V hide his shock well upon those words. _He knew? How did he?_

"The signals coming from Japan, inside Ashford academy" One of the officials said in his dark cloak that hide almost his entire body.

V.V felt a feeling of relief upon that statement. "Oh yah well by the time you get here from Japan we will be long gone!"

Violent shakes began to erupt all over the underground city, shaking it to the core.

"And that is why you are trapped" V.V gritted his teeth at the predicament he was now in. Slowly the walls behind Lelouch fell , revealing knightmares along with Jeromiah and Anya looking at the monitor with hate. "I will destroy your facility and the data. For the world and for Karren"

"She's just another project, although she has been getting very anti productive. I never thought you'd get this far but it ends here"

The screen cut off abruptly as V.V rose from his seat. "I'm going out in the Siegfried. I need to show Marianne's child some manners."

"And so it begins" Anya turned around as she places her foot on the cable of the Dragoon.

"No. This is how it ends." Lelouch turned as he approached the Shinkero, ready to end his father's plans.

* * *

><p>Knightmares crashed through the rock ceiling left and right as the citizens of the hidden city ran in absolute fear. Smoke filled the air as bullets and explosions appeared all around, yet not loud enough to cover the screams of terror from the people. Men, Women, children all ran for their lives, but they were trapped, they had nowhere to hide.<p>

Knightmares burst through the building as people ran to find empty safety. Some were ripped apart by bullets, others were crushed by debris, others were caught in explosions where you would never see their body again. The seen was worse than the first Specially Administrated Zone, it was worse than any massacre any of the Black knights had witnessed, yet they were the ones doing it. The citizens of the geass directorate had never known fear like this, but it would all end with their lives.

"What's going on... This isn't a Britannian Facility..."

"Yah you're right. They haven't put up any resistance at all."

"Show extreme prejudice! The researchers at this facility are practicing the making of super soldiers for Britannia. All faculty are to be wiped out on site!"

"A little dark Zero" Anya looked side to side with emotionless eyes as she hooked all four of her slash harkens into a building and quickly pulled it down on top of a group of them. She knew this was wrong, but it was a necessary evil. She would block off any emotion, she had been used to that. But now that she had a choice, she'd rather not feel bad about this.

"Maybe. But we can't stop halfway" Lelouch activated his prism beam, cutting the city below into ribbons as pieces of building slid off the foundation, killing dozens and kicking up dust.

"Right" Anya shot a dark energy beam directly into a crowd, electrocuting and killing them with the radiation. Even if they survived the electricity, the radiation would kill them indefinitely. She looked left and right for more scientists but found something else. It was a group of scientists with a large man with a military uniform on, that of a general.

One of the Black Knights pointed at the group and fired only for Anya to land in front of him, easily deflecting the bullets with the newly installed Absolute Defense Field.

"I'll deal with them."

The pilot although confused, complied and began to look elsewhere for people to kill.

The scientists looked like they were sweating bullets in relief as the scientists approached her praising her like a god, thanking her. The general stood back, which in turn was the best move as Anya swiped the group that had once praised her with the Dragoon's claw, tearing limbs off and sending their bodies clear off the building. They at least had hope, right before the end...

The fat man back away, falling on his rump as the large black knightmare approached him, the teeth design making it look like a demon from hell, claws dripping the blood from the slaughtered scientists. He was sweating so fast he must have lost fifty pounds until the knightmare stopped a few feet in front of him. He closed his eyes, wishing that his liege would forgive him for his failure in the afterlife.

A hiss was all that greeted him as the cockpit opened and the small pink haired girl lowered herself down to him. The man looked at her, stunned as he quickly scampered to stand up.

"Miss Alstriem! Thank goodness your here. We must rescue Princess Cornelia at once"

Once Anya hit the floor a few feet away from him she pulled a gun from her waist and pointed it at him, eyes hollow. The only sign in the eyes were fire. It was then that he realized his mistake, she wasn't here to help. She had gone rogue, and he had just endangered the Princess in his stupidity.

Anya leveled the gun at the man's heart as she processed what happened and what she was about to do. _So Cornelia is here? A valuable captive. _He didn't move but flinched constantly, simply staring into her empty eyes. "Tell me about Project Ascension." The sentenced rolled off her tongue like a waterfall, smooth, simple, deadly. The man gulped which was a sign he did indeed know about it. "Tell me everything you know now... or..."

She fired a warning shot, narrowly missing his foot as the man jumped, sweating bullets. "Talk"

"I... I um..."

She shot again at his foot, a second strike against him.

"Ok Ok!" Anya's eyes looked empty of any emotion as she kept her gun pointed at him, oblivious to the massacre happening around them. "Project Ascension was originally made to create loyal geass soldiers... and to um... test if we could control what geass they receive..."

Anya's eyes were blank, merely the slight wave of her gun was the only sign she was even alive, and for him to go on. "The project has been around for years... They've made dozens of children made to be loyal to Britannia..."

"Except one" Anya interjected, images of what she had read in the file appeared in her mind, the torture. The hell she had gone through because of them.

The man turned his sweating on turbo as he looked at her feet, unable to look into here dead eyes anymore. "She was made at the request of the Emperor... He had even given us blood samples to mold around. We had only been offered royal blood once before so the scientist jumped at the chance..." _Another of royal blood?_

"Who was the other?" Her face didn't falter as she processed the information he was giving her.

"Rolo..." That was all he said, it was all he went by, but Anya knew who he was, the boy Kallen had killed at the train station. He was really a brother of Lelouch, if only he was less psychotic about it. It was no wonder he wanted a family so bad, he was made without one.

"Go on" The man clenched his sweaty fists as he continued to stare a hole into the ground, the screaming and gunfire giving him a living nightmare.

"She... She was treated rather... uh poorly" At that Anya's face showed anger, she had already known that much. It was obvious after all the torture she went through. He noticed her anger and quickly kept talking. "When the head scientist found out they had actually mixed royal and eleven blood. He wanted to dispose of her right away..." Anya's face showed more anger as she kept her gun leveled on him.

"But... But her couldn't, the Emperor himself had ordered it, so he had done severe tests to her and said it would make her have a stronger geass... Stupid man..." Anya didn't care for what he thought, only the information.

"Is that all?" Her eyes were dead to the world, masking the pain and hate she felt in her heart.

"She.. She..." He looked up at her, the gun unwavering. "She is the daughter of Zero, that's all I know"

Anya's eyes were impassive as she lowered the gun to her side, allowing the man to breath in what seemed like ages. He breathed hard, finally noticing how damp his clothes were from his sweating.

"Thank you" Her voice was so dark, cold, and hollow it hardly sounded human. She turned halfway as she looked out, hearing the people scream. "As a reward"

He looked at her questioningly before she suddenly raised her gun and fired, piercing his heart and instantly killing him. "I'll give you a quick death" His body hit the ground in a thud as Anya turned away from him, returning to her knightmare. _Now for Cornelia._

C.C watched a ways away as Anya retreated back to her knightmare after interrogating the man. She was cold, but it was because this place itself was cold, what they did here cold, what the Black Knights are doing now cold... "Life has happiness and suffering." She turned her knightmare away, looking at all the people dying, because of her... "I wonder if death has it as well"

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked at his map of the facility as it showed his forces quickly and easily encircling and eliminating everyone. Yes this was a necessary evil, to stop his father plan that would destroy the world. He would take up this sin, along with all the others he carried.<p>

Suddenly a large metal beast broke through one of the building and hit the Shinkero, the Absolute Defense Field being the only thing that saved his life. The metal juggernaut pushed him through countless floors before they appeared outside in the desert. Lelouch backed the Shinkero away as he looked at the familiar orange giant. The Siegfried.

"Lelouch is that?"

"Yes C.C. Its the Siegfried."

"It runs on direct bio-connect so the only one who could pilot it is..."

"V.V"

The Black Knights began to swarm out of the facility, ready to fight together to defeat the beast.

C.C and Jeromiah waited by Lelouch as he plotted. "All units open fire"

Dozens of missiles and bullets flew at the orange ball as V.V laughed, spinning the Siegfried in circles, destroying all hopes of its destruction.

"Damn. That shield is powerful"

Lelouch began to plan again as V.V lauched a large green slash harken at Lelouch who again used the Absolute Defense Field to block it.

"Lelouch your plan is doomed to fail. Your nothing but a spoiled child that needs to be taught a lesson." V.V spun his knightmare round and blew through missiles and knightmares as C.C, Lelouch, and Jeromiah dodged left and right.

"Shut up! You're a reason why I'm doing this. You killed my mother! You're the reason Nunnally is blind and crippled! I will stop you even if you are immortal!"

Jeromiah's eyes widened upon hearing that. V.V the boy he was serving was the reason that lady Marianne was dead. How had he let himself be used in such a way.

"You dare speak their names to me? They were nothing but nuisances, just as you are Lelouch" He spat the boy's name as the Siegfried stopped spinning, shooting another large slash harken at the Shinkero, which Lelouch had barely dodged.

Jeromiah let out a beastly roar as he slammed the barrel of his bazooka into the Siegfried's back and fired point black. V.V felt the hit as he spun the Siegfried defensively, taking out the bazooka of Jeromiahs knightmare.

"Where is Anya? We need the Dragoons Dark Wave Generator" It would work, it had to. It was designed to pierce shields, so it would hopefully work on this beast of an orange knightmare.

"She said she was getting something, she should be back in a few" C.C fired a few bazooka shots in between dodging the giant juggernaut.

Lelouch cursed under his breath as he looked at the situation. "All units, cautiously engage the Siegfried until it runs out of power" He just had to hold out, hopefully he would make a miracle again.

* * *

><p>Cornelia kicked and kicked at the glass imprisonment that her so called uncle had put her in. Part of the wall was shattered from all the explosions so now was her chance to escape and rid the world of V.V and of geass. The same power that had taken her dear sister Euphie away from her.<p>

She kicked harder and harder seeing the glass crack with each try, suddenly a figure appeared on the other side, an extremely familiar figure. Anya stood there in a black uniform she vaguely recognized with her pink hair tied back as usual as she looked at the captured princess.

"I'm here to get you out Cornelia" The girl quickly began to fiddle with the console as Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anya it's good to see you. I take it the explosions were you're doing?" The glass lifted as Cornelia walked out, glad that she had some backup.

"Yes. We're destroying the facility completely" Anya motioned for Cornelia to follow as they began to jog down the passageway.

"That's good. Are there any other rounds?" She wanted every bit of power Britannia had to crush them, what they had done here was wrong, so very wrong.

"No, but we have plenty of firepower so don't worry. We will meet up with everyone else soon"

Cornelia smiled as she followed the girl. "Thank you Anya, I don't know what to say"

Anya didn't reply as they finally got into a clear opening, were there stood alone a black knightmare with a familiar silver claw. Something was so familiar about it and the uniform Anya was wearing. It wasn't the standard knights uniform, nor was this Anya's knightmare last time she checked.

"What happened to the Mordred?"

Anya stopped at the foot of the knightmare, looking back slightly at the princess who had a deep confusion on her face.

"It was destroyed" Anya reached for something at her side, turning halfway to Cornelia who time had slowed down for. On Anya's shirt sleeve was a symbol, not of Britannia but of the group she had hated most, the group that had killed her sister.

"You're a Black Knig..."

Anya turned and shot a dart into Cornelia's chest, the soldier princess clutched it as she approached slowly before collapsing from the sleep dart. Anya the turned back towards the Dragoon and began to ascend towards the cockpit. She didn't know what Zero would do to Cornelia, but it was better not to leave her running around. Despite respecting and serving her once, there mission was far more important.

* * *

><p>Lelouch panted as he dodged yet another slash harken from the Siegfried. Besides Jeromiahs daring attack the goliath hadn't even been hurt. V.V shot all his slash harkens at Lelouch again, determined to kill him. Until a black beam of energy ran free over the Siegfried's hull, shocking all the systems to bits. V.V looked down to see the Dragoon lifting off, ready to join the fight.<p>

Lelouch smiled as he knew what had happened, the tide had shifted. "The Siegfried's shields are down. Direct attack!"

All the Black Knights at once began to barrage the Siegfried who was now disabled and defenseless.

"Damnit" V.V cursed as Lelouch fired off his prism beam and Anya fired another dark energy beam, completely ripping the Siegfried to bits. It fell towards, Anya, looking like a last stand kamikaze, but Anya would have none of it. She activated the Absolute Defense Field and rammed the falling Siegfried, sending it off coarse and crashing into the facility.

"Director V.V!" The remaining geass cult were astonished as the Siegfried crashed into the facility they had so tirelessly created.

"Do not worry. Remember Director V.V cannot be killed. What we should do now is..."

The door at the end of the train tracks they were on opened, revealing a knightmare with a bazooka aimed straight at them.

"Forgive me... For creating you"

C.C pressed the trigger as missile flew forward and decimated the train, leaving no survivors.

C.C stared at the fiery destruction, contemplating how she felt compared to her wish. Death, so easy. Yet so far from her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked into the destroyed Siegfried, finding only an empty seat. "Let's see where you scurried off to. Samita search the upper floors. Jeromiah search the middle floors. C.C and Anya, your with me on the lower floors.<p>

Anya knodded as she flew the black knightmare like a gaurd to a king as they looked around. She had already given Cornelia to Jeromiah since he would protect her no matter what but also wouldn't betray them or die. They had went straight to the center of the facility, its heart. There through the hole in the wall they could see a V.V, bloody as he smiled back at them. The gate behind him open, showing the images of Charles and Marianne.

"What tha.."

Suddenly a wave of light reached the two as their minds and bodies were somehow transported out of there knightmares. They now stood in a floating platform, seemingly from nowhere, and in nowhere. It looked like a shrine, and at the top of the steps to great them were Marianne and Charles. A friendly smile on her face, while Charles could only grin evilly.

Lelouch masked his surprise, as did Anya as the two stared at the person they hated most. Lelouch stared at Charles who had destroyed his and his sisters life. And Anya stared at Marianne whom had controlled her life.

"Lelouch it's so good to see you!" Marianne seemed, happy besides the dark aura that surrounded everyone else.

"How dare you say something like that!" Anya fumed as she stood her ground next to Lelouch. "You used me! You used your own son as a pawn for his game!"

Marianne frowned as Charles grin grew wider. "Your two are not pawns, merely a king and a renegade knight."

Anya gritted her teeth as Lelouch remained composed, even after seeing his mother again. "Do you really think you can win? You who sacrificed millions for your own selfish desires."

"All those sacrifices were necessary for Ragnarok. The old world will be destroyed and the new world will begin."

"Not if I stop you" Lelouch took a step forward as Marianne frowned playfully like this was just a childish fight.

"If you want to be a king then act like a king!" The Emperor roared out as he stretched out both arms dramatically.

Lelouch slowly pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it straight at the man who didn't flinch in the slightest. Anya watched on high hopes that it would be this simple. "This who kill should be prepared to be killed" Lelouch whispered as a gun shot echoed. Blood dripped from the Emperors chest as he fell back. Marianne only deepened her frown, which made Lelouch know it would never be that simple.

Anya had wanted to cheer, but the shear silence from everyone scared her to no end. Nothing, not even wind echoed between them as Charles opened his eyes. "Did you really think that would end this. Oh no boy I have played this game far too long to get beat by a simple trick." He started to stand, not even clutching the bullet wound in his chest.

"You monster!" Anya had to use all her might not to just run up and beat those two to death. They deserved death yet now it was impossible! Marianne had truly died yet her she was, in this dimension. And Charles obviously was now an immortal!

"Am I?" Charles grin grew wider as he faced the two. "Maybe you should see the real monster?" Charles reached out his hand towards them, the glowing signs of geass evident in his palm.

Slowly the world started to drift for Lelouch and Anya as they fell into memories.

* * *

><p>C.C stared at V.V who was on his last breath. The boy who hated lies, had died because of his own lie. His eyes held little fire, the candlelight of his soul dimming quickly.<p>

"C.C..."

C.C leaned closer as the boy rested on the steps of the short flight of stairs.

"Karren..."

C.C listened intently, it was his dying breath, and a dying breath is always full of surprises.

"Karren she's... she's..."

V.V smiled, a sad sweet smile that was more unnatural than geass itself.

"She's made me... proud..." V.V kept that smile as he slowly closed his eyes, ending his life.

C.C sat contemplating. _Proud? Why Proud?_ She looked back at the giant gateway behind her. She didn't know why V.V was proud but that was not her concern at the moment.

The time was close, so close. Maybe he would tell her what he meant in the collective unconscious. She slowly stood up and began to walk towards the giant door that seemed to be a lock and yet a key as well.

* * *

><p>Anya looked at her hands, as she appeared as a ghost, trapped in a memory that was not her own. Lelouch was nowhere in sight as the girl tried to make sense of her surroundings. The room was dark but Anya could see figures moving, slowly her eyes adjusted to that of the room, what she saw shocked her. It was the facility, the same facility they had destroyed moments ago. Scientists moved left and right.<p>

Anya looked at the end of the room and she thought she was dreaming. It was Karren bound in a tube of a liquid substance, a breathing mask covering her nose and mouth. Her dark hair swishing around in the liquid.

"Karren" Anya found herself saying as she ran over and reach to touch the glass, yet her hand fazed through, she was a ghost to this. She didn't know if she was dead, but she might as well see what was happening.

"Ah looks like she is finally awake" Anya turned around as the scientist moved through her, like she never even existed.

"Ok. Time for one final test" Anya grew curious at his meaning of final, what was going on?

The door opened, revealing a teenage boy with brown hair. He had on a white suit, exactly like the rest of the staff at the facility. "So this the experimental subject?"

"Yes, just check her memories and emotions so we can be done with her" He acted so cold, so uncaring at what he was doing. Was this what Karren had to go through. Day in day out?

The boy approached Karren as he opened his eye with the symbol of geass bright red. He smirked evilly as Karren simply stared back at him hatefully.

"Don't bother thinking of ways to escape. You've been nothing but useless to us and yourself, You don't even know what your geass is." Anya gripped her fists as she continued to watch the memory of her friend and comrade. "You might as well kill her. She doesn't know anymore than we do." The boy didn't even turn around to look at her as he simply left the room.

"Well that's a waste" The scientist didn't even sound that disappointed really. "At least we know we can make more. Hopefully more willing subjects."

Anya stood in front of Karren as she looked at the scientist. The scientist was messing with the control panel while Anya merely looked into Karren purple eyes. So pure, so innocent. Karren closed her eyes and reopened them. Her left eye was a fiery blaze with geass. As Anya reached her had over the tank became covered in electricity. Karren spasmed under the deadly volts as Anya watched in horror.

It was like some sick movie. Torture, that was the only word to describe it. How and why Karren made it through it was unknown to her.

The scientist turned back the dial as Karren floated motionless, she looked well and truly dead. A tear Came to Anya's cheek as she looked at the scene.

The scientist lifted a lever, letting the fluid and Karren wash onto the floor uncaring. She was motionless, a lifeless body. As the scientists approached her however her eyes flashed open with her geass blazing, both scientists trapped in her site.

"Freedom" Anya's word echoed as if she was in a large cave.

Slowly the girl pushed until the buckle of the back of her suit broke. Soon one by one she began to unstrap her imprisonment.

"Freedom from imprisonment. Freedom for the world. Freedom to make a choice."

Karren stood, a smile on her face as she looked at her unbound hands. Her black hair clinging to her cheeks.

"Freedom to have a future. That was your wish."

Suddenly the world around her shattered like glass as Anya was broken out of the memory.

* * *

><p>Anya looked straight ahead as she gripped the controls of the Dragoon. A fire in her eye, with a passion burning. Lelouch awoke from his trance as well in the Shinkero.<p>

"I see now."

Anya looked in front of her knightmare where C.C, Charles, and Marianne stood. Charles seemed angry but C.C had a curious look on her face.

"Freedom..." C.C whispered. _If Charles plan succeeds then there will be no freedom. Does that mean no future?_

Before Anya or Lelouch could use there knightmare's prisms appeared and trapped them in place. They were trapped, and all they could do is watch.

"Now Lelouch, Anya. Sit and watch. Watch how the monster know as lies dies here"

Charles grabbed C.C which surprised her as he leaned her over, light began to illuminate from behind him. Anya jerked the controls but to no avail.

"C.C don't do this to yourself! If you help him it will end the future!"

C.C gently placed her hand on Charles chest, unsure about everything.

"You can't do anything dead C.C! With this your denying everyone's right to freedom. To exist!"

C.C clutched the man's chest, a slight tear in her eye.

"I know what your true wish and this isn't it C.C!"

"C.C!"

C.C looked over at the black knightmare, helpless in its trapped state.

"LIVE!"

C.C pushed Charles back as she rushed to a panel and destroyed the prisms.

"C.C what are you doing!" Marianne ran towards the girl as Lelouch and Anya held there controls firm.

"We're beginning anew!"

Anya slammed her claw hard into the ground of the shrine as Lelouch shot beams, destroying it more. The shrine began to shatter and fall as Marianne and Charles face showed shock.

Everything collapsed, sending C.C into free-fall.

Lelouch flew towards her as Anya followed. Lelouch opened his hatch and tried to level off with C.C.

"I know what your true wish is. Let me reach you!" Lelouch grabbed her hand as a blast of energy rang, sending them all into reality.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked forward seeing the Shinkero and the Dragoon intact in front of the three. Anya smiled, she had done it. She had stopped them. She looked over to Lelouch who looked equally as happy until he looked at C.C who seemed afraid.<p>

"C.C?"

"Are you my new master?" her voice was so soft and vulnerable.

Anya was extremely surprised, what exactly had happened to her?

* * *

><p>Karren sat strapped to her cell seat, another boring day. She had accidently given Nunnally the use of her legs which was good, but would arouse suspicion. What's more she had felt something, she didn't know what it was but it was some change. Whether it was because of what she did to Nunnally or not she didn't know. But she did know something, something wasn't right.<p>

The doors at the end of her chamber flew open as Suzaku entered with his waving blue cape. He looked mad, more than mad, furious. Karren looked at him, opening her left eye for only a second to set in what this was all about. It came quickly, but She couldn't help but smile at it.

Suzaku opened the door to her cell, a wooden box in his right hand, a last resort.

"What brings you here Suzaku?" She knew already but she might as well have someone to talk to.

Suzaku simply glared at her until he got tired and got straight to the point. "Karren, who is Zero?"

"Hmmm, Zero? How would I kn..."

"Don't play dumb!" He gripped her shoulders tight but she didn't care, the muscle cramps because of her geass were far worse than what he could do. "I need to know if Lelouch is Zero! I have to stop him before..."

"Before what Suzaku?" She tilted her head innocently as he seethed with rage. She was toying with him. "Before he kills another girl you love?"

"That's low" He growled as he released her shoulders from his grip.

"It's the truth though huh?" She wasn't even scared in the slightest, not even a flinch, just a mask.

"No. The entire OSI staff is dead. I know you knew about them"

"Yes I did. Your point?" Suzaku was getting extremely annoyed, he had a war to stop and she was treating the situation like it was meaningless.

"Tell me if Lelouch is Zero. I know you know who he is!"

"Hmmm Lelouch wasssss Zero..." She emphasized the word was greatly as Suzaku began to open the box he held.

"If you won't tell me. Then I'll force you to" He opened the box, revealing a vial of refrain and an injector.

Karren looked at it, bored and unafraid. She tilted her neck to the side, giving him full access to use it if he wished. "Go ahead"

Suzaku was stunned by the girl, she wasn't acting human, never mind normal. Slowly he put the refrain in the injector, trying to gage her reaction which held emptiness.

He placed the edge of the needle against her exposed neck, still nothing... _Is she trying to play me? Is she bluffing?_

Suzaku held the needle still, simple pressing against her skin. "Something wrong?"

Suzaku fidgeted slightly as the girl seemed so carefree, so careless as to what was happening. "Karren, tell me. Why do you follow Zero?"

Karren turned her head to see him better, only her eye burning with geass able to see his figure. "Because he gives me hope" Suzaku looked back, that eye. It was that of a demon, not some innocent girl. That eye had ruined millions of lives. _Not one more._

Slowly he pierced her skin which she never reacted to. He pushed the syringe, moving the liquid into her veins.

Karren felt the prick of the needle, she felt the cold rush of the liquid in her neck. She also felt it disappear, like it never existed.

He removed the needle from her neck, which did not bleed from the puncture mark, it simply reformed. Not even a blemish remained.

"So, you're as bad as him now" Karren looked up at Suzaku who was stunned, usually people who take refrain start hallucinating immediately. Something was wrong here.

"What do you..."

"I mean that your so obsessed with control. You've become the very thing you hate"

Suzaku gasped as he dropped the injector on the floor, hearing it shatter, but not noticed by Suzaku as his eyes widened. He had used refrain to force her to do something, just like Lelouch with geass. He was twisting peoples morals for his own goal.

Suzaku clenched his fist, she had tricked him. "I will not be like him!"

"Too late" Karren retorted as Suzaku positioned himself in front of her.

"Lelouch betrayed everyone! His friends, his sister, even Euphie"

Karren looked at him with a bored expression, her true intention hidden. "I wonder if you would kill a girl like her. Just like he had to"

Oh she had crossed not only a line but a wall. "I am not him! Lelouch killed Euphie for his selfish ambition! I will not become him!"

"I wonder"

Suzaku's face held rage, utter and complete rage as the girl simply mocked him.

"I wonder if you would even regret it?" Suzaku drew his knife, completely and utterly insulted by what this girl was saying.

"I am not him!" He repeated pointing the dagger at her threateningly.

She merely huffed, taking it as a joke, as she simply smiled an innocent devils smile. "Prove it"

Suzaku lunged the blade at her, a sight of fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Suzaku threw up repeatedly as he panted heavily. He was shaking all over, a feeling of complete and utter fear had consumed his body. He pushed his way up from the toilet as he looked in the mirror, sweat everywhere, a desperate look in his eye.<p>

He had done it, she was dead...

He leaned on the sink, panting more heavily than he ever did after a long run. His knife neatly placed by his hand on the counter, it was cleaned of the blood. It was too dark a memory, yet it was etched into his mind.

She had fear in her eyes as he had pierced her heart, he had been in rage, utter rage at the way she spoke about him. Yet in the end she was right. He had turned into a monster, he was becoming what he hated most. He had only meant to threaten her, not kill her…

All those things she had said! It was a test, and he had failed, and now she was gone. And his only key to find out who zero was was gone. He had not even gotten her last name, it was so sad...

He pushed himself off the counter, still in a daze, if Nunnally found out then! OH god Nunnally!

What was happening to him, what was he turning into? He ran out the door, eager to hurry along to meeting to stall his severe cry of hatred to himself.

What he saw shocked him, it was Nunnally and Miss Loamier, but Nunnally was walking... She was walking of all things.

"Suzaku is that you?" Suzaku was speechless as Nunnally approached him with a cheerful smile.

"Look what Karren had done for me." She spun in a circle, happy as ever as Suzaku's heart sank deeper and deeper. _Karren had... How... Why..._

"Viceroy I don't believe the prisoner..."

"Oh no Miss Loamier it was her. I just know it. Suzaku can you believe it?"

Suzaku backed away in fear, accidently knocking over an officer.

"Suzaku?" Her face showed concern as Suzaku was struck with fear. The image of the girl with dark hair and purple eyes filled his mind. Her body lifeless with the knife where her heart used to be. Eyes empty yet full of sadness.

Suzaku couldn't take it as he ran full sprint in the other direction, anywhere. Anywhere to get that image out of his head! Why had he been so angry, in the end she was right all along.

He sprinted through people, knocking several over as people resisted the urge to yell at him since he was a knight of the round. He slammed past many, losing his way in the complex structure.

Yet somehow when he panted, at a loss of energy, he realized he was near the new commander's suite. The new commander that would take control over the government Bureau for protection because of the Black Knight threat. He didn't want to head to the meeting for it, so he would do the next best thing. Pay him a visit, Anything, Anything! To keep his mind off that image.

He tried and failed to regain his composure as he looked around the rooms, finally for the one thing going right today he found the room. He sighed in relief, now he can drown himself in casual chat with a stranger, hopefully.

He knocked twice at the door, looking left and right seeing no one even heading towards this general direction.

"Enter" The voice was soft yet commanding, and that of a girl he thought.

Images of Karren kept flooding his mind as he stepped inside, trying hard to stay sane.

The women turned around, a surprised look on her face. She seemed to be a little over twenty, with long pink hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes exactly like Euphimia, the girl he had fallen in love with. She wore the uniform of a commander, most likely just trying to see if it fits before any big meetings.

"Hello I'm..."

"Suzaku Kurarugi. Knight of Seven. What brings you here?" The girls tone was so soft, so gentle, it was amazing she was even in the army.

"I just..."

As he looked into her eyes, painful images appeared. Karren dead. Euphie dead. Him, him standing over them wearing the bloody outfit of Zero, a black sword in his hand.

Suzaku jolted out of the horrible memory shaking his head several times trying to keep sane. He looked back up at the women who held a soft concerned look.

"Are you ok? Perhaps you should rest."

Suzaku turned around immediately, not wanting the women's face to bring horrible images of euphie back.

"Yah maybe I should." He walked out without another word, only leaving behind a puzzled women.

As soon as he left another man entered carrying a white bag.

"Your medicine commander"

"Thank you, leave it by the door" He nodded in recognition as he placed the bag on a table near the door before seeing himself out.

The women was alone now as she looked at the door Suzaku had exited from. A look of sadness in her eyes.

She looked at a mirror on the opposite side of the room. A familiar feature of black spikey hair and a red eye burning bright next to a purple one.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Merry christmas sorta? I finished this finally at 5 a.m. on december 26 so dont think i didnt try to get it on time!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and review**


	13. Building Storm

**Authors Notes:**

**few things to explain: **

**1- Im on a trip visiting family which makes it hard to update yet a ton of time to write (weird i know)**

**2- the second Karren scene is a dream so dont get confused when things dont make sense.**

**3- dont blame me for 'out of characterness' near the end of the chapter because there was a timeskip of one month where little things developed.**

**4- there is mature content in this chapter so please be aware of it being 'graphic'. (Not lemon)**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Building Storm<p>

The new commander sat in her uniform on the couch, contemplating all that had happened. Karren had geassed Suzaku into making him think he killed her, and had taken her around geassing all the important people into believing she was the new base commander for the Viceroys palace. Everyone who knew her now knew her as someone else. And a new face and profile in the Britannian Army Log, curtousy of a geassed Miss Lowmiyer.

It had in fact, changed her position and what she could to greatly. She could easily have escaped and found Lelouch and Kallen, or at least returned to Horai island but she wanted to keep an eye on Nunnally. She suspected the news of the UFN would mean war, in that case she would be here to get Nunnally first before the Emperor could do a single thing.

She felt bad however for traumatizing Suzaku, she still wondered what he saw that scared him. She commanded him to see her as a new face until he figured things out, which he eventually would but it would be too late.

She sighed as she lifted the glass of water to her lips only for it to shatter an inch before her lips. The strength was so troublesome, she always had to have a light grip or simple things would break. Carefully she moved the glass off her and began to clean it up.

She looked around the room she now owned. It was spacious, with its own kitchen, a large living room with TV, and a large bedroom in the back. Britannian flags were everywhere which got on her nerves but it wasn't as if she hated the country itself, just the system it uses.

After dumping the rest of the glass into the trash can she grabbed a bottle of the water out of the refrigerator. _At least this I can't break._

She sat down on the leathery black couch grabbing the pill bottle the man had given her earlier. It was extremely powerful pain pills she had geassed them into giving her. She was in extreme pain but the pills would hopefully help. She quickly downed three pills before drinking the entire water bottle in one swig.

A knock came at the door as she wiped her lips. It had been a few hours since her escape but she had to set the final details of her plan into motion. Plus she had wanted to check on Suzaku's mental health, she felt bad for him. Killing her was completely against his nature, she knew he would naturally never kill a prisoner.

"Enter"

The door opened with Suzaku standing there, well just barely. He had bags under his eyes from the strain, and he was still in his Knights of the Round uniform. He had never changed, and he looked like he hadn't slept ether. In fact he looked in worse condition than she was as their prisoner.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?"

Karren looked over, seeing red rings surround his tired eyes. He was still seeing her as someone else, which was good.

"Yes, you acted strange last we met so I did some poking"

Suzaku flinched but didn't move, it was impossible for people not to take notice of a dead high valued prisoner.

"I must say I'm quite surprised, I never thought you'd kill her. It sounded like something that Luciano would do. "

"I…"

She raised her hand, silencing him as she finished talking.

"I've already sent the body to the morgue, I've told people to keep quite. And the Viceroy that she was transferred out, I suspect you didn't want her to know?"

Suzaku flinched again but held his head low in shame.

"Really you shouldn't… I deserve to be punished for what I did."

Karren sat looking into his eyes, reading his thoughts and emotions. He truly was traumatized beyond belief, and she now saw what he saw her as. A girl so close to Euphie, it must be unbearable to even talk to her.

"Which is why you won't be. I merely wanted to see if you knew what you did and regretted it. Just know no one will talk to you about the subject."

Suzaku stared at the floor, keeping tears from forming. He didn't deserve this for what he had done. He didn't deserve this uniform he wore. He was becoming a monster like Lelouch, like Zero. Killing and controlling people just for a goal.

"You shouldn't have… What I did was terrible and unforgivable… I"

She raised her hand up again silencing him.

"Don't feel bad about it. She's dead so she can't do anything now"

Air caught in Suzaku's throat as she said that. He just stood there contemplating. This was his second murder. First his father, now Karren. And he was never punished for ether of them. Both he had stabbed, both had the same dead look in their eyes of regret. He acted on selfish impulse.

He had killed Karren because of the way she spoke of Euphie, yet here was a girl who looked like her telling him it was all ok. It was too much to bear, he would go insane if this kept up.

"I had better go"

He turned around abruptly not even giving the commander a second glance as the doors parted for him.

"Suzaku"

He stopped at the door, saddened to hear her voice. But slowly he turned to look at her, her eyes matching Euphies, ones with kindness yet determination.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes" He lied as he left, letting the doors shut behind him.

Karren looked at the now closed doors wondering just if he would be ok. He was the enemy but she still felt bad. She wished the way he accomplished things would work, but sadly she knew the truth.

Evil to kill evil, that was the only truest truth she knew.

She got up heading for the bedroom, hoping to get out of the Commander uniform and finally get some rest after the long day.

* * *

><p>Chiba and Asahina watched as almost all the knightmares of the Zero squad began to take positions in the hanger. They stood in front of the Dragoon, which scarily enough had blood stains on its metal claws.<p>

They saw one of the pilots near them walking away and decided to inquire what went on.

"Hey what exactly did you guys do?"

"Um I…"

"Won't say a thing"

They all looked up as Anya hoped off the Dragoon, dawned in a Black Knights uniform of all things.

"Round? What the hell were you doing piloting that?"

At that moment Kallen ran up to the group, equally as interested.

"So you're the one who took my key"

At that Chiba put her hand on her gun, ready to shoot down the Knight who looked unafraid. Anya merely looked at her before tossing the Black feather key to Kallen which she caught with a confused face.

"Kallen if you want answers then you will have to talk to Zero. The operation though is to remain secret per his orders"

The knight then walked away, not caring Chiba wanted so bad to shoot the young girl in the back.

"What the hell was that about?" Chiba was mad, Zero was keeping them in the dark yet had allowed the knight in on the operation. Letting her pilot there strongest current knightmare in the process.

"I don't know but I'm so going to ask Zero"

With that Kallen turned and walked away to go see Lelouch. She wanted to know why He didn't bring her, why there was blood on the Dragoons claw, and what exactly they were doing in this 'secret operation'.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked at C.C who was cowering in the corner. He had stopped his father's plan and had trapped him in that realm, but now C.C had lost her memory, reverting back to a scared girl that lived centuries ago.<p>

C.C merely looked back at him, wondering what her master was thinking. Lelouch still had on his Zero outfit minus the helmet which rested on the table in front of him.

The door opened behind him without warning, which told him exactly who it was. Only one person would walk in here unannounced.

"Kallen"

She stopped in her tracks while C.C was peeking out from behind his bedroom door, trying and failing to hide. Lelouch was resting his head on his hands as he thought of the next step, but that would have to wait until he informed Kallen of what was going on.

"Lelouch I want answers"

There it was, that fiery attitude he knew all too well. He looked over at C.C who was still cowering, afraid of the new girl.

"C.C stay in my room until I finish talking to Kallen"

"Ye… Yes master"

She quickly ducked into his room, letting the door close while Kallen had a puzzled look on her face by how the girl was acting.

Lelouch turned from his spot on the couch, looking at the red headed pilot.

"C.C. She's lost her memories. So the C.C you know is gone. Erased forever."

Kallen looked more confused than ever as she looked at the door C.C had exited from. She quickly looked back at Lelouch who had locked eyes with her.

"How?"

That was all she could say as she walked over, sitting on the couch opposite of Lelouch.

"An aftereffect of stopping my father's plans. I don't know if she will ever return to normal."

That was disturbing news to Kallen. Which made her all the more interested in what was going on.

"Lelouch"

She leaned over, making sure he was looking into her eyes, she didn't want a mask to tell her what happened, and if he put it up she was determined to break it immediately.

"What exactly happened? Why didn't you take me with you?"

He didn't bother putting up a mask. He just there with his chin on his hands staring into her vivid blue eyes. He didn't break eye contact, he was thinking of exactly how to put it.

"We destroyed the Geass Directorate. The place that made Karren and was a key factor in my father plans of destroying this world"

Kallen was confused now more than ever, she knew about the geass directorate but not about the Emperors plan to destroy the world.

"But why didn't you take me with you? You know I'm your best pilot. I deserved to help you. I…"

"It was a massacre Kallen"

At that she shut up.

"We killed everyone. Men, women, children. They're all dead. We had to, that's why I didn't want you to come. I couldn't bear you being a part of that."

Kallen stared into his eyes which held sadness, she didn't know if she should be angry at him for doing such a thing or sad that he had to. She knew that the geass directorate was a tool of the Emperor, that it deserved to disappear. But everyone? Every single person there? A massacre?

She jumped off her couch enveloping Lelouch in a hug. Before she could register what she did however, he wrapped his arms around her lower back. They stood there hugging in silence before Kallen finally pulled away.

"Look, I understand but"

'SLAP'

"Don't you ever run off again without telling me!"

Lelouch chuckled as he rubbed his check which was hit with great force.

"Yes my Queen"

Kallen looked taken aback at his comment and turned away blushing, avoiding his eyes. She knew what Q-1 meant but Lelouch never had said it like that. Especially adding in 'MY Queen'.

"Look. I'm your knight I have to look out for you."

"Is that so?"

She kept looking back and forth between the wall and his eyes. It always mesmerized her how beautiful they were.

"And here I thought you were more. Especially after that ki…"

She put her finger on his lips shushing him. She knew what he was going to say. She was his queen, his Q-1. But they had kissed a few times, which meant something more between them. Oh how she knew she loved him but was still unsure of his feelings. But that question could wait till after the war.

She looked back at his face. His eyes simply staring into hers while her fingers stayed on his lips which held a grin. Her blushed returned when she realized her finger was on his lips for more than enough time.

"Your such an ass!"

She tried thinking of him as being a jerk at the moment, but he simply kept looking at her with a smirk that she oh so hated but oh so loved at the same time.

"Am I? You know you could leave my side anytime?"

"Hell no! I'm never going to leave you!"

They locked eyes again, that grin still on his face before she realized what she said. She turned still blushing, trying to quickly think of another comment to make before Lelouch grabbed her wrist spinning her around meeting her lips with his.

She melted with it and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her lower back. They kissed for what she dreamed of an eternity before he pulled away, leaving a pouting Kallen. That smirk was still on his face while she averted her eyes looking at his chest as his hands were still around her.

"Baka"

She whispered, wondering why she let him play these games with her. It was frustrating but exciting she had to admit. She just wished he would get everything over with and tell her his true feelings.

She pushed away from him, knowing everything she wanted to know.

"I better go check on the Dragoon, Its still mine while Karren is away"

Lelouch nodded as she walked away from him. It was fun messing with her, and as much as he would like to admit his feeling, that would only complicate things.

"Farewell my Knight"

As she walked out the door he looked back to grab his helmet. First he would make sure C.C was ok staying here, and then he had to finalize the UFN. Britannia's downfall was so close he could taste it.

* * *

><p>All Karren saw was black emptiness as he eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Everything felt surreal, she took a step forward, feeling the resistance of water just below her ankle, and she could also hear it. She was sure she was standing in some kind of liquid.<p>

She took a few steps forward, feeling something heavy on her back, and something else. She looked to her side, slowly her eyes adjusted, there was something behind her. It looked black and strange looking. She reached her hands to touch it, and when she did she felt it was some type of skin, what's more she felt the touch from her upper back.

Slowly she traced the object with her right hand, bumping into a chain like thing, but went over it as she continued to feel the object over, and feeling the touch from her back. Sure enough it went behind her, as she felt it out, she felt it suddenly actually connect to her back, it was a part of her?

She grabbed the strange object, slightly pulling it in front of her, getting a good look at it before she realized it was a black wing. She felt it over, seeing a small gold chain wrap itself on and through the wing, adding weight. She followed the chain that she barely noticed wrapped around her back, onto her stomach, then up and over her breasts connecting to a gold collar around her neck.

How she hadn't noticed it before was beyond her understanding. She looked to her right, noticing another wing. She could see both, and knew both of the demon black wings connected to her upper back. She had imagined herself like this after death, simply another demon.

She wondered if perhaps she was dead, but everything felt so real. She moved some areas of her back, feeling the wings move slightly. She played with it some, finally getting the wings to rise and fall at her command. She wasn't scared, this was not a nightmare for her, being a demon, she had accepted the fact she probably was one.

She felt her new wings over, following the heavy chain that added weight to her. She felt it over before realizing what it was she was actually wearing. It was her Black Knights uniform, with a few rips and tears here and there. Her smooth stomach was exposed, and she had on black shorts with what felt like sneakers that sloshed in the liquid she was standing in.

She started to feel over her left wing again, interested in it, it didn't scare her in the slightest in fact. She felt several holes or tears, some that even the heavy chain went through. It seemed surreal and actually cool, but she couldn't see that far in front of her so she couldn't tell exactly what it looked like.

She began to play with her wings some more, having them raise up or dip down low. She even had gotten the wings to fold in front of her, resting them on her shoulder as if it was a cape to go gallivanting around in. The wing edges connect in front of the lower part of her throat, and it fit snuggly on her shoulders.

She flared them out in a dramatic motion, but because of the dark she couldn't tell exactly how far they extended. She lowered them, having them move through the liquid that was ankle high. Her left wing bumped something however on the floor, it interested her to see what all her surrounding was so she let her wings drag through the liquid as she walked over to the strange object. She could barely make out the outline.

Slowly she bent down, running her hand across it to find out what it was. She soon realized it was a person, the feel of a t shirt on her hand.

"Hey are you ok?"

No reply came, she didn't feel his chest rise or fall in any way so her first assumption was he was dead. But why there was a dead person here was beyond her understanding. She had seen dead bodies before so it didn't scare her. She traced her hand up the male's body to try and get a feel for the face, since she couldn't see too well in the lighting.

She felt towards it but when she went to touch I was nothing but air. She moved her hand around until suddenly she was grabbing something soft and wet. She moved her face closer to see what she grabbed, before she noticed it was were the man's head would have been. His head was gone, like it had been ripped off and she was now touching where it would have been on the neck.

She jolted back in surprise and fear, falling on her but into the liquid covered floor. She picked up her hand, looking at it being covered in the blood of the dead man. She couldn't believe she had done that, it was just too scary and disgusting for her.

She picked up her other hand as she sat on the floor and looked closely at it before realizing it was covered in blood to. She was confused because she never touched the man with that hand before she looked at the liquid covered floor and saw it was red. She was sitting in blood.

She jumped to her feet immediately wishing the feel of it to go away. She looked around as she noticed her vision was getting better, much to her dismay the scene wasn't pretty. She was in a hallway, with bodies and blood everywhere. So much blood the entire hallway looked to be ankle deep with the stuff.

Karren took a step back as she wrapped her black wings around her body, they would provide a sort of comfort to her, but no such thing came.

She saw dozens of bodies throughout the hall, all dead. Some missing arms or legs, some ripped in half, some leaning against the wall with a blood covered shirt. Never in her life or her dreams had she seen a sight as gruesome as this. Karren covered her mouth with her wing to quickly stop from throwing up, the blood on her hand would have made it worse.

She looked around, seeing nothing but carnage.

"Who… What did this?"

She wondered quickly if whatever did this would come for her, everything was just so confusing that it scared her.

She looked around before noticing a light above her. It was small, but somehow homely… She was drawn to the light that illuminated her, she could see the gold chain that surrounded her and her ripped black wings. She truly did look like a demon minus the horns. She could see the blood she was standing in, a dark crimson that just boiled evil.

She looked back up towards the light shining on her, seeing it as a hole in the ceiling. As she looked closer she could see an arm, reaching out for her. Karren quickly got excited that someone was finally going to rescue her and jumped trying to touch the hand that would pull her from this hell.

She jumped several times, making a sickening splash each time she landed in the blood. She stopped knowing it was too high but then an idea popped into her head, her wing. She slowly raised her left wing to touch the hand, to get any feeling of another life. One that wants to saves hers.

The chain felt heavy, like it added an extra fifty pounds, but somehow she managed to lift it up. The wing was long and wide, it looked menacing outstretched like this but that wasn't her first concern.

Slowly she reaches for the person's hand, praying that he wouldn't be scared and abandon her. The wing was just large enough to reach him. Slowly, ever so slowly the wing brushed against the palm of whoever was reaching down for her, whoever it was wasn't scared.

She pushed slightly more to see if she can get a response, or a grab, or anything until suddenly the arm fell down, bumping against her wing and falling in front of her. The light had suddenly disappeared as a tear formed in Karrens eye, she was never going to get out of this hell. The arm looked ripped off, not cut, but torn off.

"Do you enjoy your future?"

Karren turned around at breakneck speed, staring into the eyes of the man she hated most. The Emperor stood towering over her, in all his bloody glory, simply smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you enjoy what you were made to do?"

"Huh?"

She looked around seeing only the dead bodies, and then it suddenly hit her. Why she had demon wings, she had done this. Had she? Would she? She looked back at the tall man angrily as he merely smiled back at her.

"This is what you were made to do. Kill. And nothing else."

"If there is one person I was born to kill it was you!"

She lunged at him, but her grabbed her by the throat at arm's length, just above the gold collar. She chocked from the lack of air as he yanked her closer.

"Really?"

He raised an eyebrow as he lifted her up with his one large hand with ease, Karren struggling to get out of his iron grip. Here black wings resting at her side as she kicked at him and tried with all her might to break free and kill the man she hated most in the entire world.

He then put her down but didn't release the grip on her neck as he walked forward through the hall of corpses. Dragging Karren along with him as she continued to try and escape.

Finally after a few minutes of dragging her he threw her forward on the ground in front of him. She instantly got up and got in a fighting stance as his evil smirk stayed put.

"That was what you were born to kill"

He pointed his large hand behind her, which she grew interested in but stupidly turned around. What she saw brought her to start crying. There in front of her was the Guren, damaged and torn apart. In front of it was Kallen on her knees with Lelouch laying with his head in her lap. Both had blood all over them, cuts and bruises in every possible place.

The Guren's claw was positioned defensively in front of them but it was torn to pieces. Blood dripped from Kallens hair as both of their eyes were closed.

"Kallen… Lelouch…"

Karren slowly stumbled over to the two with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Kallens wrist softly, feeling nothing but coldness. She was dead, she moved her hand to Lelouch's bloody neck, it was the same. They were both dead and gone.

The Emperor started to laugh at her while angry tears breed in her eyes.

"You monster!"

She stood up suddenly facing him, tears still flowing down her smooth face.

"How am I when you are the one who did this?"

"No I didn't! I would never…"

He started to laugh maniacally at her as she stomped over towards the man.

"You were born to child. It was always your destiny to kill them, whether for my gain or your own."

"No I wouldn't. They are my parents! I would never do anything to harm them."

He kept laughing at her, as if it was all inevitable.

"Yet there you were, prancing around with the wings of the devil like they were mere play things and the chains of your sin holding you down. No child this story was written long ago for you"

She stomped ever closer to him, enraged he would suggest she would do something like this.

"I would never become like you! I…"

He grabbed her throat once again in the same fashion, lifting her so her eyes stared into his. His face looked calm and soft, but she knew the truth behind his lies.

"Do not fret child. As Ragnarok approaches, this world will end along with your tears"

She stared back at him, unable to speak with his grasp at her throat. His purple eyes showing mist and deceit.

"Sleep well my Demon Princess"

With that he slammed her into the ground, it shattering like glass as she was suspended in liquid like she was for almost all her life. She looked up at him, like he was staring at her like it was an aquarium. She swam up but as she approached she hit glass, she was trapped in the water.

She glared into his eyes as she held her breath, his face smiling at her as she struggled to get to him. She banged and banged on the glass but nothing but white noise.

Slowly blood began to surround her in the water as everything started to turn the same red. She hit harder and harder as she panicked from the lack of air. Her vision blurred red as she saw him smiling at her.

Finally the blood clouded her vision and she was once again in the dark blackness as her strength gave way.

* * *

><p>Karren awoke in a cold sweat as she panted hard. Her left eye blazing with geass and her muscles in pain. She coughed several times like she had actually been choked in real life. Quickly she got up off her comfortable bed and walked towards the restroom only to stop halfway leaning against the way.<p>

She drew her hand back and smashed it into the wall with all her might, smashing through it because of her strength geass. It left a giant hole in the wall which she retracted her hand from.

_How dare he call me HIS Demon Princess._

Slowly she began to breath normally as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She leaned against the now broken wall as she slowly slide down. As her but hit the ground she wrapped her arms around her knees hugging herself, silently crying in the dark.

* * *

><p>Charles stood on a flat platform that was now cracked but still floating, looking up at the collective unconscious above him. Marianne stood behind him at a respectful distance to give him room.<p>

"Must you torment the poor thing?"

Charles looked back at her, understanding her concern since she was after all family.

"I've merely told her the truth. You and I both witnessed the vision"

Marianne pouted knowing what he meant, she didn't know what it meant with what she saw but it didn't sound good. I fact it seemed the farthest thing the girl would ever do. when anya and Lelouch had destroyed he sword of Akasha, some kind of vision appeared that nether understood fully.

"She has proved herself better than a mere Queen"

Charles turned back, looking into the void in front of him. Wondering if what he saw was the truth.

* * *

><p>(One month later)<p>

Today was the day, the day that he would begin his worldwide campaign against Britannia. The day he would take Nunnally and Karren back. Not a Black Rebellion, but a Black Revolution. This would be the day the world of tyranny would crumble.

Lelouch heard the door behind him swish open without warning. Even C.C in her state was at the very least scared enough to ask to enter, which once again narrowed it down to one person.

He felt pressure on his back as arms wrapped around him.

"So it's finally come. We are going to take back Japan"

"It's much more than that Kallen."

She rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to breathe in her scent which smelled as sweet as ever. The past month has just been meetings and planning's for the UFN, allowing the two to grow increasingly close. More than he deemed safe, but with the Emperor gone and the UFN on the final completion process he had few things to worry about. He had even taken her up as his personal Knight which she had immediately accepted. Though others were suspicious of the two, no one had said a word of negativity about it.

"We're going to take Nunnally back, Karren back, and the world back from Britannia. Just wait and see."

She kissed him sweetly on the check as she hugged him tighter. She didn't mind showing her feelings to him, they were practically a couple. With nether regretting what the other did.

"Oh I believe you. Just remember your promise"

She started to retract as he leaned his head back to look into her eyes. They spoke silent sweet words to each other in these moments, content with staring into each other's souls.

"Don't worry my Queen. I'll be here when this war ends. As will you"

She smiled as she gently placed a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds she pulled back.

"You better. Now come on, the speech is about to start"

He chuckled as he reached over and placed his Zero mask on his head, listening to the plates slide back.

"Yes its time"

* * *

><p>Karren sat on the couch to her personal living room. It's been a month of hellish nightmares but she supposed it would have been worse if she spent it in the cell. The pain pills she has been taken have made her life so much more bearable.<p>

She softly clicked buttons on her remote until it got to the news channel she wished to see. The forming of the UFN, made by Zero, and the purpose to oppose Britannia. It was finally time, she knew what he was planning. The first place he would take would be Japan, it was strategic to cover China, the largest supply of sakuradite, and it had Nunnally.

She was prepared, she had already heard the Guren had been upgraded and was ready, she would steal Nunnally and escape in it. And oh how the wait was unbearable, how she wished for them to just scream the word WAR already. The only problem was Schniezel was in Japan still and two more knightd of the round had shown up, but she knew Lelouch had a plan, he always did.

Finally the camera focused on the huge group of world representatives that the UFN was based around.

"Today, the charter for the United Federation of Nations will be signed. Representatives from around the world have gathered here today for this idea brought to them by the terrorist Zero. Since Zero suggested the idea, it is extremely likely the UFN will wage war upon our Empire of Britannia."

The camera focused then on a little girl that Karren recognized as the empress of China.

"Wars are started when one nation desires what another nation possesses, therefore we of the UFN have made it so war can only be declared by a two thirds vote of the national representatives."

The little girl closed the book she was reading from as the camera then turned to Kaguya.

"As per decree by section 12, paragraph 4 of the UFN charter, the army of the UFN will never be of one particular nation. Instead the UFN has decreed that all nations of the UFN must abandon all personal armies and form under the sword of the UFN, the Black Knights."

Karren smiled, yes all was going so well. It was all so close. The camera then switched to Zero, which had Kallen by his side in a black and red uniform.

"Thank you for your generosity. As per decree of the UFN charter, we will be the sword of justice, and the shield for the weak."

Words started to appear on the screen showing the positions of everyone important in the Black Knights.

CEO: Zero

Knight of Zero: Kallen Kouzuki

Captain of Zero Squad: Karren

Second in Command of Zero Squad: Anya Alstreim

Deputy Commander: Ohgi Kaname

Chef of Military affairs: Khoshida Tohdoh

Chef of Media affairs: Detard Reeds

Chef of Research and Development: Rakshata Chawla

Chef of Political affairs: Li Xingke

Karren wondered quickly about what all she had missed. Kallen was now Zero's personal knight while she, even though captured, was now the head of Zero's personal force. And Anya had finally come over to their side and was now second in command of the Zero Squad. Although it was still quite funny to her how they only put her first name up since they can't say her last.

The camera turned back to Kaguya as she stood tall and proud.

"People of the UFN. It has come to our attention that the once proud nation of Japan is being held by the corrupt Empire of Britannia. The Black Knights have asked us to allow them to free their nation. All representatives that forward this motion please stand up"

At once every single last person on the camera stood up, it was done.

"And in a unanimous vote, under UFN Declaration Number 1. The Black Knights will retake Japan"

The camera then changed to the view of Zero with Kallen close by.

"Understood. Under UFN Declaration Number 1. Our first objective is Japan!"

With that he turned and pointed to the sea as loud roars of cheers erupted throughout the crowd.

"All hail Zero! Long Live Japan!"

Suddenly the camera changed to that of the Emperor on his throne grinning at the camera.

"So you think you have won Zero!"

Lelouch gasped under his mask as he looked at the large TV that showed his father, alive.

"All you've done is color the board in black and white like chess. It is quite clear the outcome of this. The winner will in turn rule the entire world!"

Karren stood up in surprise. He was calling him out.

"So will you win it all or will you lose everything Zero? Let me show you the price for playing on the world stage! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Loud roars of 'All Hail Britannia' erupted throughout the Viceroy Palace.

"All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!"

"Long Live Japan! Long Live Japan! Long Live Japan!"

"I won't fail you Lelouch" Karren whispered as she left for Nunnally.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Woooo! Finally 100,000 words. **

**Anyway thats all i have to say, hope you like.**


	14. Battle for Japan

**Authors notes: **

**Sorry for the long update but here you go, took me awhile to figure out what part I would stop on but I inevitably just went with this. **

**By the way please don't yell at me for grammer. I just use word to spell check but even then its somtimes stupid. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Battle for Japan<p>

Suzaku stared at the TV screen in despair at what he just heard. Zero had just initiated war with the entire world, and now he was coming for Japan. It could be Lelouch, but he just couldn't be one hundred percent sure. Japan would be a great help in any war with its sakuradite. It could be someone else as Zero, but Karren never did tell him who Zero was. That girl had so many answers but now wasn't the time to be asking that. Too many lives were at stake to think about 'what ifs'. This time he would find out before it was too late.

Slowly he pulled out his phone, choosing the number of a long friend of his. One he had believed to be his friend anyway. The line on the other end made a noise as Suzaku intook a deep breathe. _No turning back now._

"Lelouch"

Lelouch had a puzzled look on his face as he twirled his black king chess piece carefully in his hand. He gazed at the table which held many black and white pieces, some pieces appearing more than they should. Like that of a second black queen deep in whites territory, sitting casually next to a white queen. His gaze shifted up, seeing Kallen on the opposite couch, watching with careful eyes. Her new uniform suited her well, with black and red patched in exquisite designs with the Black Knights logo imprinted on the left of her chest. The red matches her fiery hair, but he doubted anything could match her blue eyes which held much passion.

"Suzaku" It was one word, and in that moment Kallen's eyes darted to his, holding concern. Suzaku took another deep breathe at how he hoped to be wrong.

"Lelouch... Are you Zero?" Lelouch stared into Kallen's eyes which were curious and concerned. He knew there was no point in lying anymore. Either way he would have to fight Suzaku, but maybe he could at least ensure Nunnally's safety.

"Yes. I am Zero." He could hear Suzaku breathe out at his words as Kallens eye showed confusion, and as much as she wanted to ask, she simply sat there waiting. Both were silent for a long moment as Suzaku wondered what to do now that his long sought question had been answered. Lelouch had bluntly admitted to everything so easily. It made Suzaku sick how easily he gave up that secret when Karren had died for it.

"We need to talk" Lelouch leaned back as he placed the black king piece back onto the table.

"Where?" Slowly he grabbed the white knight piece that seemed the biggest nuisance to him, up to the front lines of the huge battle on the chess board.

"Kurirugi Shrine" Lelouch looked back up into Kallens eyes which still were a deep blue.

"I'll be there" Without any goodbyes he shut the phone, placing it on the table in front of the two Black Knights. Kallen didn't move a muscle at first until she figured it was her job after all to protect him, even from himself.

"Why did you tell him?"

"Because there isn't a point in lying to him anymore." She shifted some, but kept her eyes on him as he laid back, formulating plan after plan after plan.

"I'm not going to let you go alone you know" He grinned as his eyes stared at the board, happy that the day to finish the obstacle known as Japan would finally be overcome.

"I would never dream of it. Just allow me to talk to him alone first is all" She nodded as she agreed when Lelouch noticed C.C still cowering in the corner.

"C.C it's alright you know. We aren't going to hurt you." Slowly the now turned slave girl walked up, keeping her head low.

"Um... Yes master"

"And quit calling me that. We are friends, you are not my slave C.C" She perked up slightly but not much, afraid the red head would say differently. But Kallen merely looked at the girl, saddened by what seemed an unfortunate turn of events.

"Um.. Thank you Lelouch..." She shook a little, almost expecting someone to slap her for using his name. It was quite sad how she still did that even though no one ever laid a finger on her, it just showed what her life was like. Lelouch leaned over to his left and grabbed a dish covered by a silver bowl, it was a meal he had ordered earlier. He carefully placed it on the table next to his chess game, then removed the lid, flooding the room in the smell of freshly baked pizza.

"Here, eat"

C.C nearly drooled at the site of it as she slowly approached it, Lelouch giving her a comforting smile as she began to take small bits from her first slice. Lelouch nodded as he stood up, picking up the Zero helmet that was on the couch next to him.

"We're heading into what may be a warzone C.C. So be prepared for explosions and such"

Kallen got up as well as, taking larger bits from the food. Lelouch placed his helmet on, listening to it his shut as Kallen followed him out the room, staying close to guard him. She was after all the Knight of Zero.

* * *

><p>Suzaku waited in what he had thought to be an eternity. Dawned in his white pilot suit just in case with the Lancelot hidden away, it was the only way he could sneak off with war being just declared. How stupid he felt for not knowing sooner, how he had to know just when it was too late to stop it all. How if only he had to do was simply...<p>

Images of the deceased Karren filled his mind as he shook his head, trying to clear the nightmare out. In the long month since it happened, he has barely slept for fear of finding that image in his head. Which often did happen anyway, there was no way for him to forgive what he did. He had no excuse like when he killed his father. It didn't help anyone, it wasn't to protect anyone. No he did it just out of compulsion, just to get a goal like Zero had done.

He looked back at the steps as Lelouch finally began to approach, wearing his Ashford Academy uniform. Straight expressionless face, his classic poker face. He would have never known this guy to have started a world war.

He stopped a few feet away from him, both taking in the site of each other. Hard amethyst eyes stared back at vibrant green. Finally as they finished taking everything in Suzaku spoke.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here" He had to act tough to mask how miserable he was right now, it was the only way he would be able to deal with Lelouch.

"Really? There are 42 other routes I could take plus..."

"That's not what I meant. I mean you have a lot of nerve showing your face to me after all youv'e done"

He remained silent as Suzaku's forced anger began to go away, he needed to keep up.

"Answer my questions Lelouch and be honest" He didn't speak but nodded, never breaking the mask that showed no emotion.

"Did you use your geass on Euphie?"

"Yes" It was so cold, so dead, hardly even considered human. Yet in Lelouch's eye he could see the hidden sadness kept away.

"You made her massacre the Japanese?"

"I ordered her to do it" Again the same dead tone. A mask that never stirred, Suzaku remembered the deal that he had made with Karren. If what she told him was true then...

"Was it an accident?" At that Lelouch was taken aback. He showed confusion before reverting back quickly to his usual persona.

"I see. Karren told you." He chuckled as Suzaku was unnerved, Everything he had fought for had been wrong. "Yes it was an accident, I never meant to hurt her or anyone else"

Suzaku looked at him, he didn't flinch, didn't try to do anything dramatic. This was the hard truth, and Suzaku knew it. There was long silence as Suzaku's hands began to shake, he couldn't be angry at him. Not for what happen to Euphie that is.

"How is she?" Suzaku looked at him in confusion as Lelouch moved some of his black hair from his eyes.

"Karren, is she ok?" Lelouch didn't know why, but he just wanted to check on her. And the fastest way to do that was ask Suzaku, it's not like he would actually deny him an answer. Suzaku clenched his fist as he looked at the ground in shame.

"She's dead..." It was just barely a whisper but Lelouch heard it, his eyes opened wide as he hoped he mistook him.

"What?"

"She's dead Lelouch!" This time it was a yell as Suzaku's hands wouldn't stop shaking. Lelouch took a step forward to his longtime friend, actually terrified of the news.

"I killed her..." Lelouch stopped in his tracks as Suzaku looked at his shaking hands, images of the bloody dagger filling his mind.

"Why would you..."

"Because she wouldn't tell me who Zero was! Because she had geass! Because I didn't want you to have another weapon!"

Lelouch suddenly punched Suzaku hard in the jaw sending the Japanese teen falling on his back. He rubbed his jaw as he chuckled in insanity.

"I never knew you cared about your pawns Lelouch. I..."

"She was my daughter you idiot!" Suzaku's eyes widened in confusion as Lelouch stomped his foot on Suzakus face, although not hard due to poor strength but it did hurt. "The emperor made her to kill me if I came back. She didn't have anyone else who cared about her so she chose to help me. And you say you killed her for that? First you kill your father, then you take Nunnally from me, and now this!"

He was practically shouting as he finally lifted his foot off the Japanese boys face, allowing him to look up and see his face. He didn't speak, merely taking all this in. It seemed so far-fetched but it was possible he supposed. Britannia was the head in medical science. And it would explain a lot, so many questions were answered.

Lelouch sighed as Suzaku made no movement to stand up. "Why did you bring me here?" It seemed calm, even though in reality Lelouch was filled with rage and sadness.

Suzaku slowly began to sit up, but made no movement to stand. "To stop the war..." It sounded so stupid as he said it. He had hoped to turn Lelouch, make him stop all this. But with all that's been said, he wouldn't be surprised if Lelouch tried to kill him.

"Nunnally"

Suzaku looked up at him as he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Give me back Nunnally and I'll end this war." He wouldn't risk it, the only people close to his heart now were Kallen and Nunnally. He would never allow ether to be hurt, he would do anything and everything for them, expecially his angelic sister.

"Lelouch I..."

"I'm going to trust you Suzaku... Just one last time. Return Nunnally and I'll stop this conflict. Just one more time for her."

Lelouch extended his hand to Suzaku as he looked hesitantly at it. Nunnally always had wanted to see her brother again. And Lelouch would end the war, he would stop both with one act. Slowly he reached for his hand, mesmerized by how much he could repent for.

"If you and I work together we can..."

A bullet echoed between the two as Lelouch pulled his hand back seeing Britannian troops moving towards them. Suzaku stood in confusion as the soldiers took position in front of him. "Sir Kurirugi please stand back."

Two more guards appeared from the sides gripping Lelouch's arms tight so he wouldn't move.

"You set me up Suzaku!"

"No I didn't..."

"Good job Lord Kurirugi, you managed to bring this war to an end." Suzaku looked behind him seeing Kannon Maldini, Schniezel's right hand man. Only one thought popped into his mind at seeing him. _Schniezel!_

Lelouch was pulled forcefully away as a car and knightmares came to guard their newest prisoner. Guilford stood by the door with a frown as he grabbed Lelouch from the two men and threw him into the car.

"I can't believe Zero's identity is that of a school boy"

He slammed the door forcefully as Lelouch straightened up, noticing the fuzzy screen in front of him becoming clearer. He knew it was Schniezel even before his image appeared, his brother was the only who could catch him in such a devious way.

"Schniezel"

"Zero" Lelouch didn't flinch at those words as he watched his brother study him. "Lelouch. I never thought you would go so far, but you have impressed me"

Lelouch grinned as he leaned back in his seat. "I intend to go further brother. Much further"

"Lelouch, I know you hate our father for what he has done to you and Nunnally but you have taken things out of hand. Although you are Zero, you are also my brother, I may not be able to stop you from being punished but I may be able to save your life and keep Nunnally safe. Can you believe me when I say this?"

Lelouch looked his dead in the eyes, both showing no intent of letting the other see their soul. "No I can't"

"Lelouch, I still care for you. Out of all of our royal siblings you impressed me the most. Can't you trust me?"

"Unfortunately Schniezel I'm done trusting others" Only one word popped in his head at his own words. S_uzaku_

Suddenly a black beam passed over the truck and the knightmares, making the knightmares kneel and the screen Lelouch was looking at shut off. Electricity sparked off the knightmares as Guilford tried fruitlessly to make it move. Lelouch looked out the window as the Dragoon landed next to the truck and quickly slashed off the top section with its sword.

The soldiers started to fire as Kallen lifted Lelouch up on its arm, but the Absolute Defense Field stopped all the bullets instantly, not harming them in the slightest.

"Thank you Kallen. It seems at least you I can trust"

"Just don't do anything stupid like that again"

The Dragoon flew up into the skies as the soldiers shot, hoping to kill Lelouch while the knightmares were still immobilized and unable to give chase. Guilford cursed, slamming his fist into his cockpit as Zero once again escaped.

Wind blew through Lelouch's hair as the bullets disappeared giving the all clear. Kallen slowed and lowered down towards where he had hidden the Schinkero. He stepped off the Dragoons arm as Kallen spoke through her knightmare.

"So now we attack Tokyo, and free Karren and Nunnally"

Lelouch felt a shiver go up his spine as he placed one hand on the Shinkero. "Karrens dead..."

"What?" Shock was in her voice as she hoped she misheard him.

"Suzaku killed her" His voice was so quiet and sad. It disturbed her that something like this could happen, and no doubt it was affecting both of them deeply. Lelouch opened the cockpit of the Shinkero, hearing the hiss of it as shut with him inside it now.

"We will no doubt have to fight him. When we do, I give you permission to show no mercy" Lelouch spoke calmly but was angered. His friend had betrayed him far too much and ruined everything. This time he wouldn't let feeling of past friendships cloud his judgment.

"Don't worry I won't" Kallen was angered and sad, Suzaku had killed someone important in her life. Karren was her closest friend in the Black Knights along with Lelouch, and truly she wouldn't mind having a daughter like her. Someone who was selfless, yet would still fight for what she believed in. She had thought Suzaku to be the same, but she was wrong. All he cared about was eliminating them, so she would end him first.

* * *

><p>Karren walked calmly through the halls of the Viceroys Palace as everyone else was running with haste. Lelouch would attack Tokyo first, the 'invasion fleet' to the east was obviously a diversion to those smart enough to realize it. She was nearing where Nunnally was as all the lights suddenly went out. She wondered if it was just here or the whole city, but most definitely it was Lelouch's doing.<p>

She approached the door which didn't work anymore. But that wouldn't stop her as she grabbed at the edge and pulled it back with ease, the strength geass was helpful. Although it wasn't like she was invincible. The two guards pointed guns at the intruder, with red rings encircling their eyes as they quickly put their guns back at their sides.

"Commander" They saluted in perfect unison as Karren took in the site of Nunnally behind them, her long brown hair and gentle face giving beauty even in the darkness. Miss Lowmiyer looked at her with red ringed eyes also, not knowing what a true threat she was.

"Ah Commander maybe you can talk some sense into her"

"Miss Lowmiyer, please, I will not abandon my people here." Nunnallys voice had stress but was still calmer than everyone else's.

"Viceroy if you stay then we all must stay and die!"

Karren looked at the girl who was frowning, this girl truly was pure. She looked around, seeing only the two guards, the racist advisor and Nunnally. It would be easy, but it would only get tougher later on.

"Please Viceroy, just leave for your own safety. The commander can handle things for now but we can't have you in danger."

Karren stepped forward, her left ete permanently ablaze with geass. "Yes. Nunnally's safety is the number one concern"

Nunnallys ears perked up at her voice. She was the only one she was unable to geass do to her blindness. It was the main reason she was avoiding the girl for a month, but now the end had arrived. "Karren?"

The room and a large portion of the building were captured in a large red sphere as Karren gripped her hurting chest. She made a mental note to not do that again or else her heart would explode. Her geass was too unstable, and she hadn't done near enough as she wished, she wasn't going to die here. Quickly the black haired teen pulled out her gun and executed the guards and Miss Lowmiyer in quick succession. The noise of gunfire unheard by anyone in the time trap.

Eventually thing returned to normal with Nunnally being oblivious to what had just happened. "Karren is that you?" She took a step forward, barley missing the hand of the deceased Miss Lowmiyer.

"Yes Nunnally it's me" She spoke in a calm, low voice as she put the pistol in the holster. Then in the same motion withdrew a vial.

"Karren, why are you here?" Then it suddenly dawned on her, she was a Black Knight and Zero was coming. "Your here to capture me aren't you..."

"No Nunnally. I'm here to take you to your brother." She still spoke in a dark soothing voice as she approached the girl, her hand lightly gripping the vial.

"Lelouch? You mean you'll take me to him?" Her voice showed excitement as she took a few more steps toward the girl until the two were within arm's reach.

"Yes, but please forgive me."

"For what..."

Karren jabbed Nunnally in the neck with the vial which the girl was close to screaming, but soon passed out. Karren caught the angelic girl, holding her bridal style, making sure not to get her long hair tangled in anything.

"Sorry" Quietly she carried the small girl out of the room, and soon breaking into a sprint to find the Guren. The hall lights off creating a dark path, and an entire war waging within the city.

* * *

><p>Lelouch grinned as the Black Knights hidden force began to invade Tokyo. He was close, so close to the end. He had a small fleet submerged underwater then attacked once the entire city was disabled by gefion disturbers from the trains. His plan not only shut down all lights, sensors, and automatic defenses. It had also shut down all knightmares generation five and below. The city would be ripe for the taking.<p>

He looked out on the battlefield that had just started, he had chosen to stay back and wait for the real threats to arrive. The Knights of the Round, and more importantly Suzaku. He looked and saw Kallen in the Dragoon staying close by him. He needed her here to deal with Suzaku when the time came, which she was all for. Usually she loved to rush into battle head on, but at the mention of Suzaku, Karrens murderer, she would follow his orders to the letter. Not that he could blame her, Suzaku had done many wrongs to them, but this time he had to be stopped.

He chuckled slightly as Britannian knightmares would fall out of the sky around him. Any of them that merely looked at him, Kallen would shoot them with a dark wave blast immediately, shutting them down and putting them into a deadly freefall. They would hope to kill him, only for Kallen to do her duty as his knight and destroy all who opposed him.

Finally on the radar the true obstacle had arrived, Suzaku in his Lancelot and the Tristan were approaching. Finally the time to get rid of the nuisance had arrived.

"Zero. Stand down now, I have a warhead that will bring casualties beyond all known limits. Cease and stand down at once!"

Lelouch huffed as Kallen took the initiative.

"Like we will believe anything you say murderer!" Kallen charged ahead as Suzaku dashed to the side, starting an all-out melee between the two.

Gino grinned as he prepared to fire at the now unguarded Zero, only for a neon green beam of light to consume the front end of his slash harkens, destroying his Ion cannon, melting its edges.

"Sorry Gino but I have chosen what is worth fighting for" Gino flinched at Anya's voice. She approached with her new knightmare, courteous of Rakshata.

"Anya, You and Jeromiah take care of Gino. Me and Kallen will focus on Suzaku"

"Right. Me and my Vulcan will not fail."

Anya was indeed impressed by Rakshata's handy work. Her new knightmare Vulcan, was based of the stolen blueprints of the Mordred. It was large and heavily built, the pink skin a distraction for how deadly it truly was. It has a large flat head with ruby red monotone eye. Its white chest held the many gems of varying color, making the black logo of the Black Knights all the more noticeable on its chest. It held an extremely large and powerful sword that was hopefully the equal to Bismark's Excalibur. In its left hand was a giant shield that was as tall as the knightmare, with the Hydra Cannon built into the shield. It fired four beam of energy that mixed together to form a green burst that melted through anything. One being a radiant wave surge, another is a hadron cannon, another is a dark wave beam, and the last is the heavenly particle cannon, making the Hydra Cannon (multiple heads). The Hydra Cannon was even more powerful than the Stark Hadron Cannon she was used to, this one being able to penetrate even the Absolut Defense Field. Which her knightmare was equipped with as well.

Anya looked over as Jeromiah took position next to her, his Sutherland Siege still impressive. It was a cheap knockoff of the Siegfried, but it was still not to be underestimated.

Gino frowned at having to fight his once fellow knight. He had seen during Zero's announcement that she was now the second in command of his personal squad. He had known it was highly likely that he would have to fight her, but still it wasn't something he was prepared for.

What scared him even more was how distant Suzaku had gotten over the past month. His fellow knight was on a road to destruction. To make matters worse, he was carrying the Fleija.

* * *

><p>Bismark looked over at the battle that raged on at the coast. He had just been informed Zero was attacking Tokyo in full force. And if they lost that, they lost everything. Luciano, the Knight of ten approached and stood by, he already knew what he was going to ask.<p>

"Sir, allow me and my Savage Valkyrie Squadran to go to Tokyo."

Bismark grinned, knowing full well of the Vampires taste for battle.

"You want to furnish your record that badly?"

"No sir, I merely take uncommon pleasure in killing people"

Bismark grinned, he had already hurt Xingke here, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Yes, and I'm going to go with you"

"Might I ask why?"

"I just want to test the Knight of Zero's mettle is all"

* * *

><p>Kallen flew fast, never stopping, never giving Suzaku an opening. He never got a chance to go on the offensive with Kallen and Lelouch both working together to kill him. He had no doubt enraged them both by killing Karren. And even though he knew in his heart he had to stop them, there was a small part that just wished to lose. To repent and die by their hands.<p>

Suzaku dodged blast after blast as Kallen kept shifting from using her long range energy beam to close up confrontation. Lelouch seemed to be hiding, probably planning as usual.

Suzaku shot several Varis shots at Kallen to get some distance before ducking into a parking garage just big enough to fit the Lancelot. He wanted to draw Kallen in so she would have to stay in close combat. But as he waited she never came, he wondered if she caught on but instead Lelouch fired his prism beam, sending several thin cutting beam throughout the structure.

Suzaku barely caught on as he raised his energy shield above his head to deflect a blast that would have for sure killed him. He saw several of the beam cutting through what seemed to be the entire building until they stopped. he wondered if that was it before he suddenly felt the entire building begin to slide and crumble.

Lelouch had sliced the building into several pieces and it was now collapsing on him. quickly his LIVE command activated and he began to shoot holes in the ceiling, busting through floor after floor until the building fell around him, the Lancelot floating unharmed. Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief until Kallen rammed his knightmare, trying to grab his with its claw which he was barely holding back with his gold colored swords.

She pushed against him and fired a beam of energy which he barely dodged in time. He was sweating, she was pushing him to his limit.

"Why won't you just die!" Kallen flew around in random zig zags, her knightmare was faster than his and she would strike randomly before pulling back and doing the same thing over again.

"Kallen you don't understand I..."

Kallen suddenly ascended as the Shinkero's beam shot out, Suzaku barely pulled out his shield in time as it pushed him back slamming him into a skyscraper. Lelouch stopped but fired again, cutting the building sideways.

Suzaku coughed from the impact until he noticed the building was leaning over to crush him. He darted sideways barely avoiding it. Seeing the skyscraper crush almost a block, most likely burying or killing hundreds of people.

"Kallen stop. You're doing more harm than good" He hoped to convince her to at least stop her assault on him. Karren was Lelouch's apparent daughter but he didn't know how close she was to Kallen. Sure she looked similar, but he hoped that was just coincidence.

"I don't care at this point Suzaku. My only goal now is to stop you from hurting anyone else"

Suzaku jolted as Kallen kept smashing the Dragoons sword into his. He won't be able to keep up with her much longer, the fire inside her too hot. Burning with the passion she always seemed to have.

* * *

><p>Gino sweated as he kept dodging Jeromiah's huge slash harkens. It was bad enough he was forced to fight Anya, but now he was outmatched by two high class pilots that once served Britannia.<p>

Anya fired another green beam of energy, it gave the image of exotic fire, but it melted every building or knightmare in site. Every time Gino dodged he saw dozens of his comrades being consumed by it.

Gino kept barrel rolling as he tried to think of a plan. His Ion cannon was melted already, so all that left was his machine guns and his staff. The trouble was that both Anya and Jeromiah's knightmares had heavy armor and shields, making bullets useless.

And he doubted he could get close to ether, not with the Siegfried's size and Anya having a sword as big as the Excalibur.

Gino dove low into the streets, hoping to lose Jeromiah that followed him like a dog on the hunt. He didn't see him follow, which was reassuring up until he shot a cannon clean through the building and clipped part of his wing.

Gino cursed under his breath as he went high to try and get away until Anya shot another green cannon from her shield, he barely evaded, but the bright light could possible even be seen from space.

Gino breathed hard as all he could do was run. But even with that, he figured in his heart he was going to die today.

* * *

><p>Sayoko sprinted in the darkness of the Government palace. She had to get Nunnally, Lelouch's little sister. She had planned on freeing Karren, but unfortunately she had been executed. She didn't inquire when or how, she didn't want to put Lelouch in an emotional bind during such an important battle.<p>

She ran fast and quietly thanks to her ninja training. She could see in the dark quite well, and she even quickly executed soldiers along her way. Not wanting to deal with them later.

She was quite, she never made a noise, even when she occasionally stabbed a guard that happened to be wandering.

Finally she reached one of the places Lady Nunnally COULD be at. They didn't know for certain but she was determined to keep checking until she found her.

She looked, seeing the door already opened, and she feared she was already moved. She hugged the wall and peaked over the edge in case there was somebody inside.

Instead she saw the dead bodies of two guards and Miss Lowmiyer. Hope sprang in her chest at that. Only one person would be here and be able to pull off kidnapping the Viceroy. And that said person was supposed to be dead, but maybe they were mistaken.

She tried to open her communication channel but it was being jammed because of the battle. She stopped messing with it and instead headed to the knightmare hanger, guessing that's where they would go.

* * *

><p>One by one the gefion disturbers hidden on the trains were taken out. On the map, the circles began to disappear until the entire map was clear. The lights roared to life in the city as things slowly began to take a turn for the worst.<p>

"Were out of time!" one Black Knight said as things got tougher.

"Now we can reinforce our lines with fifth generation and below" Kannon looked over at Schniezel who was too preoccupied watching the two Knights of the Round slowly dying away. If he lost those two, he would have nothing powerful enough to stop the stronger units. It would still be a victory but at a far higher cost.

"Prince Schniezel we've arrived"

The prince looked at the monitor that showed Bismark and Bradleys knightmares entering the battlefield.

"And the tide has shifted to my side once again little brother" He whispered as he intertwined his fingers, watching the unfolding battle.

"Good, assist Kurarugi and sir Weinberg. They are at their limits I suspect"

* * *

><p>Gino's Tristan was smoking as it stayed in plane mode trying to evade. This was humiliating, every single time he went into battle he always had to evade for some reason. He couldn't harm Anya's Vulcan in the slightest, and he had given up immediately trying to take down Jeromiah's Siegfried.<p>

Gino twisted his plane and fired his machine guns at Anya which bounced off her shields like it wasn't even there. He cursed as he tried to fly past her, using his speed to evade but she used her impressively long sword to try and clip his other wing.

He though it was the end, that was before her sword impacted one just as large.

"Bismark!"

Anya backed away as the Galahad floated in front of her.

"Hello Anya, How good to see you again" He looked at her knightmare after his sarcastic remark. He was impressed, it seemed like an improvement on the Mordred. It should be one hell of a fight.

"Feelings not mutual." Anya didn't move just yet as she opened a private link to Jeromiah.

"Jeromiah, mind taking on Bismark?"

"Hmmm, I thought you would want to?"

"No. Bismark has geass, so your canceller would be better"

"I understand."

The Siegfried bolted in front, covering the Vulcan as Anya flew to get after Gino.

"Would you honor me with a duel sir?"

"Ah orange boy. It seems we are bubbling with traitors today." He looked at the Siegfried as well, not bothering with Anya. He would be an even better match. "Fine. I accept your offer"

* * *

><p>Suzaku backed up, having out both his swords out and he was sweating. Kallen and Lelouch were desperately trying to kill him. And the fight was taking its toll on his energy filler.<p>

Suddenly the Knight of Ten appeared in front of him, halting Kallen's progress.

"Hard to kill ones kind I see?"

He fired off rockets from his shield as Kallen didn't even bother dodging. It exploded, causing fire and dust to cover where she was at.

"That was hardly sportsmanlike" He frowned until the dust went away, revealing the Dragoon as its purple shields faded away from stopping the rockets. Kallen huffed as she moved some of the hair from her eye.

"Is that really all you got?"

"Hmmmm. Interesting rat aren't you?"

"Bradley just go after Zero, I'll get Kallen"

Bradley huffed as he just decided to let them sort it out. "Very well, just don't die. It would make us look bad."

* * *

><p>Karren ran through the halls as all the lights began to turn on. She was running out of time, she cursed herself for deciding to get the Guren, which just happened to be in the central hanger, one of the farthest places from where she started.<p>

She looked down at the young girl she was carrying bridal style. She looked peaceful, out of place in this warzone. _Don't worry Lelouch. I've got her._

She turned a corner spotting more guards as she unleashed another time freeze on them. She tried hard not to drop the young girl, the pain was horrible and if she kept it up she knew she would die. But that was not her concern right now, all that mattered was getting Nunnally to Lelouch. Then, there would be no stopping him, and that peaceful world Nunnally had engraved into her mind would become reality.

She ran and ran and ran, panting hard. She had not taken the pain pills with her, so everything hurt. She pushed the thought to stop out of her mind, determined not to let Lelouch down.

Finally she reached it, the large door lifted up, and she could see the Guren, almost magically begin to appear in front of her. It looked larger, deadlier. She knew Lloyd modified it, she just hopped it was operational.

One of the technicians saw her, carrying the Viceroy.

"Hey what are you..."

He drew his gun as Karren looked over, trapping him in her geass. Her expression was pained, but she wouldn't fail. Not when she was so close.

"Obey my commands"

Slowly red rings began to take shape around his eyes as he put his gun away. "Of course"

"Is the Guren ready to launch"

"Yes"

"Give me the activation key"

He nodded his head as he moved over to a small workspace, he unlocked a metal box with a key that was on him before bringing up the red feather key that was a sister to her own.

"Good, now help me get Nunnally into the Guren and make a pre-launch check. After we leave then kill yourself"

"Of course. Anything for you"

* * *

><p>Sayoko looked around the hanger, with only a few Sutherlands remaining. She wasn't here and she still couldn't contact Lelouch. She wondered what her options were, she could just keep searching, but it was an entire palace.<p>

She kept thinking and thinking. _Where would Karren go? _

She knew she couldn't search the entire building. So she decided to steal a Sutherland and inform Lelouch.

She wasn't that good a fighter in it, but she could at least drive it.

* * *

><p>Bismark smiled as he swiped away another slash harken, quickly dodging another. Jeromiah was proving to be a challenge indeed. He hadn't had this much fun in a very long time, not even during the war with the E.U.<p>

The Siegfried began to spin as Bismark ducked to avoid, he knew Excalibur couldn't take it on when it was that massive.

"You show great strength young knight. A pity you were a traitor."

"I would rather be a traitor to my country than to my prince. For me my loyalty trumps all. I cannot betray my prince as much as you can betray the Emperor."

"Spoken like a true knight."

Bismark was indeed impressed, but still. It would all be over soon, he could feel it.

* * *

><p>Suzaku clashed swords with Kallen again. It was ending to be a dead even draw. Kallen flew around some more in seemingly random directions as Suzaku did the same, not wanting be left out in the open.<p>

"Suzaku just fire the Flieja. You can still kill Zero"

Suzaku gritted his teeth as he looked over at the switch that he knew would end the battle. He shook as he got back to concentrating on the battle.

"I can't Nina it's too dangerous"

Suzaku parried another sword thrust from Kallen and dodged the energy beam that soon followed.

"Kallen stop this now. It's not too late"

"It was too late as soon as Britannia waged war on Japan. We aren't stopping, and I'm not going to let you get in the way anymore"

She unleashed a spread shot that Suzaku hide behind a building to avoid. It didn't end well though for his comrades that were caught in the blast.

"Kallen stop this!"

Suddenly the Dragoon busted through the building he was hiding behind, catching him off guard. She grabbed at him with her claw and managed to snag his left arm. He jettisoned it away just as Kallen filled it with electricity.

He readied his remaining arm and sword for the next attack. She was too much, but to be honest to himself. He deserved to die.

* * *

><p>Gino shot more bullets at Anya as she lazily raised her shield to block it. She fired another Hydra Cannon shot at him. Each time it was getting closer, and he knew it. He couldn't beat her, and he didn't want to fight her.<p>

He knew he couldn't keep it up so he tried one last desperate attempt. He charged at her while firing his guns which she obviously blocked. But when he got close he transformed to knightmare mode, hoping to catch her off-guard.

He slashed at her with his pole axe, only for her giant sword to slash down on it. It completely broke the axe and pole and left a deep gouge in his knightmare. Any deeper and his Yggslail drive would have been hit, and he would be dead.

He decided it was futile and floated away towards the Avalon. Anya didn't bother firing a shot she knew would kill him. Instead she turned around to help with the battle.

She couldn't bear killing her friend.

* * *

><p>Lelouch gasped as Bradley continuously tried to stab the Shinkero with his energy lance. The only real offensive weapon Lelouch had was the prism beam, but he couldn't use it effectively with Bradley's constant assault. He was always close, never allowing his shields to recharge or drop. It was truly annoying.<p>

Bradley kept up the rapid blows as Lelouch finally decided it was enough. He rammed into Bradley with the Absolute Defense Field up. Hoping to crush his lance from the impact. Instead Bradley dashed to the side and tried to get at his back, which a shield raised just in time to block.

"That shield is really the only good thing about your knightmare you know"

Lelouch fell back, hoping to gain some distance. Suddenly his knightmares limbs began to be pulled by something. He looked and saw the infamous Valkyrie squadron holding the Shinkero in place by wrapping slash harkens around him.

Bradley pushed his lance against the Shinkero's shields, trying to break it.

"Don't let him go, even for a second."

"Yes my lord"

* * *

><p>Karren wrapped Nunnallys hands around her waist as she looked at the layout of the Guren. It definitely was different, but familiar enough that she should be able to use it. She looked out the screen at the technician helped check it with a smile. Geass really was a scary thing, but it would create miracles that needed to be.<p>

She inserted the familiar looking red feather key into the slot. The massive machine sprung to life as she watched the screen start up.

"Guren S.E.I.T.A.N Eight Elements" She whispered as she familiarized herself with the new machine.

"Let's see. Slash harkens, mvs dagger, Radiant Wave Surger, and energy wings..."

She remembered something about them from the scientist, but for them to actually be finished was astounding. She pressed a few buttons until the bright wings sprouted from the knightmare, giving the look of possibly a red devil.

"Oh. Kallen's going to love this"

"Would you like me to transfer IFF interface?"

Karren looked back at the technician who still had a smile on his face along with red ringed eyes.

"No. Just show me Zero's location."

He nodded as he began to put data into the machine.

She floated the knightmare up and shot towards the end of the hanger, the speed giving her a rush before the battle.

* * *

><p>Guilford raised his staff and slammed down on an enemy knightmares sword. As much as he wanted to attack Zero, he was told to defend the Government Bureau. He spun his staff of the Vincent he had and cut off the arm of the Black Knights knightmare. The slashed its chest, watching it explode but the cockpit fly into another building.<p>

"Hey are you ok?"

Asahina floated close, but saw that his cockpit was smashed open, and he was bleeding.

"I've transferred the data on Zero. It's all I could do..."

Asahina had a worried look on his face as Guilford approached behind him.

"This is the end for you!"

Suddenly the Government Bureau began to crack and show red, right before a red streak busted out of it. Guildord tried to evade but it somehow cut his knightmare deeply. He cursed as his cockpit ejected right as his knightmare exploded.

* * *

><p>Lelouch pressed keys on the panel at an astounding rate. He was using too much energy, and his shield wouldn't last forever. He quickly thought about getting someone over to help him. Anya was free, so maybe she could...<p>

Suddenly Bradley flew back as a red streak zig zaged around them. It seemed to cross in front of everyone, including the Valkyrie squadron. Then it stopped dead in front of the Shinkero, an upgraded Guren floated defending him.

"What the hell is that..."

The members of the Valcry squadron looked down as a light emitted from their knightmares, right before bursting into nothingness.

Lelouch couldn't believe what happened. He didn't know what was going on, but a thought occurred to him as a smile grew on his face. There could only be one explanation and he knew who it was, even more so with her voice.

"Don't worry Zero. The captain of the Zero Squad is back. The Black Dragon is back in the fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

**So yah, I couldn't decide if I should stop it here or after the end of the battle. But here is more epic in my mind. **

**And as far as how I name new knightmares, I don't look up anything from King Arthur or his time, I just pick a decent sounding name. **

**Btw did anyone notice how Lelouch and Suzaku's position in the beginning were switched? Instead Lelouch was beating up Suzaku instead of the other way around. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Traitor to Traitors

**Authors Notes:**

**Sry it took so long. This chapter is my longest yet so I hope thatmakes up for it. I thought it would be short so thats why I kept in the end of the battle to lengthen it. **

**Then it turned out that without the battle it was like 11,000 words or something. so yah...**

**Anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p>Traitor to Traitors<p>

Everyone's eyes seemed to move at once towards the new entity on the battlefield. Karren, a ally that was once lost, and a threat that was thought to have been put down. Karren was alive and kicking, more than that, she was now in a knightmare frame that seemed to be generations above the rest. The resurrected Guren floated, defending Zero giving a red aura that seemed to scream danger. Four large energy shards that resembled feathers to each wing. Karren sweated slightly as Nunnally held tight to her stomach, most likely wanting something to hold from all the moving around.

Kallen looked back at her Guren, which now was much larger. It had glowing red wings that she had never seen before, and the body was transformed here and there. It looked better than ever, heck it looked better than any Knight of the Rounds knightmare. And the voice, that voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Karren" She whispered in her cockpit, her fight with the Lancelot and Suzaku taking a momentary break.

Suzaku looked past Kallen and the Dragoon, eyes fixating on the new and improved Guren S.E.I.T.A.N. Its power was immense, a ninth generation knightmare that was thought to be too hard even for him to control. Yet there it was, being piloted by the girl he had killed, it didn't make sense, none of it made any sense. Was he dreaming, was he going crazy? How did she survive? How could anyone not notice her? Unless...

Suddenly his head began to hurt as the red rings around his eyes shattered.

_"I am not like him!" Suzaku pointed the dagger at her threateningly, trying to get her to stop, trying to get her to stop tearing him down._

_"Prove it" She didn't care, didn't flinch, didn't show any emotion._

_Suzaku lunged the blade at her as a light fear showed in her eyes, right before determination._

_"Obey my Commands"_

_He stopped, red rings forming around his eyes as his hand was tilting the dagger, he was never going to stab her. She panted a little, before taking a deep breath and calming down. _

_"I'm really glad your noble Suzaku" She breath again looked up at him as he retracted his arms, red ringed eyes, his face straight and expressionless. "It's a shame you chose the wrong side"_

_He didn't speak as she thought over what she should do. _

_"Untie me, we're going on a tour"_

Suzaku returned back to reality as he recalled all that happened. She had used him, she was there the entire time, masquerading as the new commander. She was so close, close enough to...

"Nunnally"

Suzaku tried to rush past Kallen but she saw him and slammed her blade into his, forcing him back as she once again took the initiative.

"Oh no you don't. I'm still not going to let you hurt them."

Suzaku looked at the Dragoon as Kallen readied for the fight once more, with his Lancelot damaged, he doubted he could win. But he still had the Fleija...

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked as the Guren and Karren were protecting him. He had wondered why Suzaku would kill her, but he was too mad earlier on to ask himself that. But Karren had his geass, he could only guess she put fake thoughts into his mind, much like how the emperor had done to him. The Guren looked incredible, more than that invincible. He recognized the energy wings and the upgraded mvs knife.<p>

Rakshata was telling him she was close to getting a working model, but with their own now, she could easily complete it. The prototype parts would undoubtedly go to Karrens Dragoon, she sure would deserve it after everything that's happened. But now she was staring down Luciano Bradley, the Knight or Ten, or more commonly known as the Vampire of Britannia. He had no chance of winning, which would make everything the more sweeter.

"Karren"

"Yes Zero" She replied with dignity, being happy to once again be alongside the only people who cared for her being in the beginning.

"I trust you can handle him?"

She scoffed as she widened the energy wings threating. "Do you have to ask?"

"My my, seems I get the satisfaction of killing you after all" Luciano grinned as he thrusted his energy lance at the Guren, but Karen met it head on with the dark purple mvs knife, shattering the lance.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Luceano merely chuckled at the girls taunts, taking it as a funny joke. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood girl"

"I'm called the Black Dragon for a reason. Now feel my flames!"

She fired off a beam of energy at him which he dodged, but unfortunatly many others behind him did not. Bradley reactivated his energy lance as he shot dozens of missles hidden in his shield. Karren raised her iron gauntlet, the missiles impacting harmlessly off of the red aura. The area began to take form as it turned into a disk, which Karren began to throw at Luciano and his Percival.

He ducked, ascended, and did every possible maneuver to dodge. He threw allies in the way of the disks, even when it was possible to simply avoid them.

Karren began to fly after him, the speed of the Guren incredible as it only showed a red light, like a comet in the night sky.

Luciano couldn't evade so he raised the Percival's shield, momentarily stopping Karrens claw. She activated the radiant wave surger, melting the shield and having the remaining missiles explode.

Bradley grunted as he tried to stab he exposed side with his lance, only for the knife to deflect it and tear a gash in his arm.

"Now I got you"

"Oh do you now?" Bradley adjusted his hidden slash harken on his knightmares head and fired. It was stopped midair however by Karrens own, which she quickly fired another to destroy the knights head.

She forcefully grabbed the knightmares chest, squeezing it slightly, watching the armor crumple.

"Now then. Tell me something Vampire. Do you sparkle or melt in sunlight?"

"Bitch... Do you really think you have beaten me"

Karren scoffed, he was hardly a fight. "Yes. Now say hi to the Devil for me" She activated the radiant wave surger watching the knightmare turn red and bubble.

Luciano pulled and pulled at the ejection switch, it was melted however. He looked ahead as his screen began to bubble forward, just before his entire knightmare exploded in a ball of orange flame, with only the red Guren floating there.

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes seemed to turn to the now dead Knight of Ten. Karren has proven to be far deadlier than the knights predicted, and the Black Knights back on the Ikaruga cheered at the first of many knights demise.<p>

Lelouch smirked as he leaned his head on his hand, he was impressed with both the knightmare and the pilot. She was a worthy piece.

"Good job Karren. Now for Suzaku"

"On it" Karren looked behind her for a quick second, looking at the brown haired girl that was holding onto her for warmth. She still hadn't told Lelouch, but it would be a happy surprise for him.

She looked forward at the damaged Lancelot, he didn't stand a chance. She almost felt bad for him, but at least he could have his wish of death and she rocketed forward, suddenly appearing at the Dragoons side as Suzaku floated back, he was outmatched.

"Sorry but we're going to have to wait for a proper reunion" Kallen smiled as her Guren and her daughter floated to her left.

"I understand. Nice upgrade to the Dark Guardian by the way"

"Oh no. May I introduce to you the Dragoon" Kallen shot a dark energy beam at Suzaku, practically playing with him as he dodged easily.

"Nice. And may I introduce to you, oh mighty Knight of Zero. The Guren S.E.I.T.A.N. Eight Elements." Kallen and Karren both smirked as they looked at their personal knightmares that the other was controlling. "I take it I missed a lot?"

"Oh you have no idea" Kallen recalled all that had happened, Rolo nearly killing Shirley. The Geass Directorate being eliminated. Anya's memories, and now her recent position of the Knight of Zero.

"Well tell me after we win this battle"

Kallen nodded, despite the other girl not being able to see her as her eyes refocused on Suzaku. She didn't know how Karren was alive, her hatred for Suzaku had diminished but not completely, he was still opposing them and now was the time to end it.

The twin knightmares broke away as Suzaku wished he had the Albion at this moment. His Lancelot was in no shape to take on both of the female warriors. He looked quickly at the red switch which would fire his secret weapon, Fleija. Suzaku shook that thought out of his head as he quickly defended from a sword slash from the Dragoon.

He grunted as the Guren moved so fast it seemed to teliport behind him. He ducked out of the way as the two machines worked in perfect sync to surround him. He couldn't outrun or outmanuver ether of the two, retreating wasn't an option ether.

The Guren rammed him, sending the smaller Lancelot flying as he tried to get balanced. He did so just in time to avoid the Gurens claw, he looked at it but cursed for being stupid. He paid it too much attention as Kallen tried to once again cut the Lancelot down. He barely got out of the way but at the cost of his leg.

"Kurarugi get out!" Bismark tried to go assist the young knight but he was forced to clash swords with one as big as his.

"This is the end Bismark" Anya pushed him back as he barely dodged the Siegfried's spinning attack. They were outnumbered and outmatched. At this rate both of them will be...

"Suzaku fire the Flieja. You can still kill Zero!" Nina practically was hugging the console, wanting the ability to fire the Flieja herself.

Suzaku dodged again as the twin sister knightmares continued to encircle him. He glanced at the red switch that he knew would end it.

"I can't Nina. Force is not the answer"

Kallen and Karren struck at him in unison as Suzaku panted, they were too much. He slammed the golden sword into the Dragoons blade on as the Gurens claw shot out like it was a slash harken. He quickly put his blade in front to bloke but the claw grabbed it. He let go right as it bubbled red and exploded before the hand went back to its original place.

He didn't have any weapons besides his remain slash harken, there was no way...

"Suzaku fire the Flieja!"

"Kurarugi get out of there! ugh!" The Galahad flew back as Jeromiah and Anya's knightmares continued to put pressure on him.

"This is the End of you! Suzaku!" The Dragoon and Guren both went in close to finish him. He tried evading while using his last remained slash harken but Kallen grabbed it with her claw and crushed it. Karren ripped off the Lancelot's remaining leg with the knife, he was finished.

"Suzaku fire the Fleija! You can still Live!"

Kallen swung upwards while spinning behind him, cutting a wing off of his float system as she and Karren readied there claws. They glowed with an aura of darkness and crimson light as time seemed to slow down for him.

_"If this is the end. Let it be, I deserve it. There's no way I can..."_

_Images flowed before his eyes, with Zero in the Lancelot, and the Avalon about to obliterate the both of them. A piece of Zero's helmet slide revealing a unnaturally red eye._

_"LIVE"_

_Suzaku returned to the present as his eyes held red rings._

_"I... Must... Live..."_

The Lancelot dodged somehow as Kallen and Karren stopped from hitting each other. Suzaku pulled some type of gun from the Lancelot's back with his last hand. He unknowingly flipped the red switch as a pink glowing missile was fired at the two Dragonesses.

They dodged easily as they returned to finish him, before noticing the pink missile stop and begin to glow Brighter and Brighter.

"What is..."

* * *

><p>Guilford looked out from his crashed cockpit as the disinct pink light began to glow more and more.<p>

"Kurarugi you fool!"

He raced inside his cockpit, grabbing the radio.

"All forces retreat! Retreat!"

"Sir what about you?"

"There's no time go before..."

The light began to grow and grow as Guilford's heart quickened.

* * *

><p>Tohdoh looked out as all the Britannian knightmares began to flee as a bright pink light illuminated the battlefield.<p>

"Everyone fall back! Retreat at once!"

He looked as his units, and noticed Asahina was missing.

"Asahina where are you?"

"Sir Zero can't be trusted. He..."

"Asahina go before..."

Static filled the radio as the orb of light expanded.

* * *

><p>Karren stared dumbstruck as the light glowed, illuminating her features. She didn't even notice as the orb began to grow.<p>

"Karren! Karren!"

Kallen pushed and pulled at the Guren which was too large for the Dragoon to move. Karren was captivated, the light almost blinding her.

Lelouch looked at the orb of light expand before realizing that Suzaku was telling the truth. This was the weapon he was warned about. Only one thought, one image popped into his head. He was too preoccupied with Suzaku, he forgot about her...

"NUNNALLY!"

He screamed it over the radio as inside the cockpit the unconscious Nunnally heard him.

"Lelouch..."

Her voice snapped Karren out of her trance as she turned around and grabbed the Dragoon. She accelerated with the light right behind her, so close to her death. She pushed Kallen away from the light as she rammed he Shinkero away as well. The light blinded everyone as suddenly the orb collapsed. Air rushed to it as the Ikaruga was pulled and the knightmares went haywire.

As the sphere disappeared, everyone looked out in horror. The Tokyo settlement was gone, with only a crater remaining.

"What was..."

Kallen stared in horror, this wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen, how far would Britannia go. Her thoughts turned to the one who fired the weapon. She was filled with anger and sadness.

"Suzaku how dare you..."

Karren looked to at the crater.

"Why..."

It was all she could say, all she could think of. Never in her wildest dreams or nightmares had this happened. An entire city, millions of lives. Wiped off, with no trace.

Lelouch looked at the carnage, his mind was blank. Had he lost her? That was all he could think about.

"Tohdoh. Land all forces in the city. Search for Nunnally."

His voice was so calm yet empty, his pride and passion striped from him.

"But Zero we have massive casualties. Shouldn't we..."

"Do you think I care! Find Nunnally! Find Nunnally now... She has to be... She has to be..."

Grief was in Kallens chest, had this really happened. Had the first reason the Black Knights were born just been lost.

Karren took a deep breath, her mind and muscles blazing in pain.

"Zero, Nunnally is safe"

Lelouch choked as she continued.

"I have her in the cockpit with me. Shes fine, Nunnally is alive"

Joy filled Kallen and Lelouch's heart at those words as Karren looked behind her, lightly pressing the girls hair away from her smooth face.

"Take her to the Ikaruga. I'm joining you immediately" Lelouch followed closer by the Guren, wanting to be as close as he could to his sister.

"I'm coming to" Kallen said as she followed suit.

"Tohdoh, you're in charge for right now. Don't expect a counter attack. No doubt they are as hurt as us"

"Understood"

Anya and Jeromiah quickly followed, no one said a word. There was no need, there was dread, but also hope for a few.

* * *

><p>The docking bay seemed quiet to Lelouch as he watched the Guren take position next to the Dragoon. He waited in front, dawned in his Zero costume. Waiting eagerly to see his sister again. Kallen stood beside him, a smile on her face. She may have treated the Karren bad to begin with, but now she was a dear friend. The whole daughter thing was not her idea, and it freaked her out at first. But now she happily accepted it, at least when her and Karren were alone she did.<p>

Everyone else seemed far too busy repairing damaged knightmares or rushing wounded to the infirmary. It was a bad time for celebration with Tokyo being completely decimated, yet the entire feeling in the air escaped the two as the Guren crouched into position and the cockpit gave a hiss as it depressurized.

Karren came out, dawned in a Britannian uniform much like when they had first met. She was holding Nunnally bridal style, yet her expression was pained. She hopped off the powerful knightmare, being careful not to drop the small girl who was sleeping still. Lelouch and Kallen walked over, well Lelouch walked, Kallen ran.

"OHHHHH! Karren it's good to have you back!" She hugged the girl, careful not to hurt Nunnally. The black haired girl smiled weakly as Kallen let go and Zero approached.

"Here..."

She lifted Nunnally slightly, holding here out for Zero to take. He did but was to preoccupid with the small girl to notice how weak Karren sounded.

"Thank you Karren. You don't know how much I appreciate this"

He slowly put his arms under Nunnally, lifting her up to look at her. Even with the helmet on, she still looked as radiant as ever.

"I somewhat know..."

Her breathing was horse and ragged. Like she had been fighting the battle with her bare fists. Ultimately Kallen noticed how weak the girl sounded and went to the girls side.

"Karren are you ok?"

Right then the girl collapsed as Kallen caught her holding her up, a sudden fear in her chest. She held the girl tight as Lelouch finally took into the state of the girl. She was sweating and breathing hard, like she was being physically pushed to her limits. But piloting a knightmare shouldn't put that kind of stress on the body, even one as advanced as the Guren.

Kallen pulled the girl up, as Karren seemed to be blacking out.

"Karren? Karren what's wrong?"

She tilted the girls head to look at her before seeing her left eye ablaze with geass. Her eye lids half shut as the girl was semi concious.

"I just need some sleep... I'll be fine... Honest..."

"Karren your eye. It's..."

"Lost control. I know, it happened soon after I was captured. But I'm fine... I just need to rest and I'll be back in a knightmare tomorrow..."

Her eyes didn't even move, barely being conscious as Kallen put her arm over her shoulder and tried helping her to her room.

"You better. There's no way I'm losing you again."

Zero followed close behind, afraid for Karren, but he had Nunnally as well. He would have someone guard over her until she awoke, there was still much to do. And Karrens condition was also at the top of his list of priorities.

* * *

><p>Karren sat on her bed as she fell back onto it. It was comfortable and she was tired. But too much was going on so she resisted the urge to fall into blissful slumber.<p>

Kallen looked at the girl with sad eyes. Her geass gave her so much strength, it did for Lelouch as well. Making the impossible seem trivial. She had often thought about possibly getting her own if C.C got her memories back, but the state Karren was in told her the truth. It always had a drawback, every geass did. And since Karren's allowed her to have multiple ones, the drawbacks stacked, making life unbearable.

Karren turned her head towards the red headed teen, closing her left eye so she wouldn't be flooded with memories. She wanted to know what all had happened during her capture. But she wanted them to tell her, instead of seeing it from their mind. It was simpler and not as annoying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey..." Her voice sounded so weak and pitiful, much more than when she acted like the feeble Kallen Stadtfelt. But she wasn't faking it. "Before I black out... What all happened while I was away?"

Kallen felt sorry for the girl, Karren wasn't moving a muscle. Afraid the motion would only hurt her more. It was already common knowledge to her that if she didn't have the geass to heal herself, her muscles would have ripped themselves apart long ago. Kallen sighed as she sat next to the girl, pushing some of her raven black hair out of her face. She wondered if this was what it was like for Nauto when he cared for her when she was younger. But that was all in the past, a lot of things were in the past.

"Well... I'm Lelouch's official knight" She decided to go with the most obvious news, no need to shock her with all that happened.

"I got that much" Her purple eye were only looking into her deep blue ones. She still refused to move, but there was still much pain in her voice.

"Anya got her memories back" Her voice was soft and gentle. Motherly in a sense, which was quite strange since she was her and Lelouch's technical child. Even if she never gave birth ever in her life.

"So thats why she joined" A slight grin was on the girls face as Kallen continued to gently stroke her hair as she kept thinking of everything.

"Rolo... Tried to kill Shirley, so I stopped him... He's gone" Karren got the message but she wasn't fazed in the slightest, she knew the boy had issues. If only he wasn't obsessed with Lelouch he would have lived happily. Him and her were different in that, they both wanted Lelouch. But Karren wasn't selfish, thinking of him as hers alone. She remained quiet as Kallen took a deep breath and smiled. Karren wondered what she was about to say, extremely curious.

"We've destroyed the Geass Directorate" Karren shot up in a sitting position next to Kallen staring at her. Her glowing eye didn't make contact with hers, but there was evident surprise.

"It's... It's gone..."

Kallen nodded her head as she gentle pushed the teen back on the bed. She needed rest after everything that happened. She noticed Karren wide smile as she layed down comfortably in her bed. The place she hated most was now gone, she would never have to worry about going back. Or worrying about anyone she cared about going there.

"Now get your rest. We can talk later"

Karren yawned before letting the sleep overcome her. Kallen didn't even have time to get off the bed before she was knocked out, looking peaceful. Kallen put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and waking her. This girl was so strange, yet you couldn't help but like her.

Kallen got up quietly before walking out of the room, turning off the lights so the girl could rest. She exited the room to find Anya waiting by the door. She was dawned in her Black Knights uniform and cape. Much like Karren liked to be.

"Um... hello?" Anya didn't respond at first. She just looked back at the door where she exited from. "Oh. She's asleep right now. You can talk to her when she waked up ok"

"Thank you" Anya entered the door Kallen had exited from and seated herself on the couch. No doubt the girl felt indebted to Karren for revealing to her everything that happened. Kallen nodded in understanding as she walked towards Zero's room.

* * *

><p>Lelouch smiled, looking at the chess board in front of him. Several white pieces were now gone, and he once again had two black queens and a white one on his side. The door opened behind him without anyone announcing anything. It really was so obvious who it was, she never announced herself. But he supposed someone waltzing in was also a dead giveaway since she was the only other person who knew the key code.<p>

"How is she?" He moved a piece on the bored as Kallen hoped over the couch, sitting beside him now.

"She's hurting but she's strong. She will pull through"

"Thats good to hear." He kept moving pieces around the bored, too in depth with the game to look at her. Kallen seemed a little offended, but decided to push the thought of physically assaulting him to the back of her mind.

"How's Nunnally" At that he looked at her, a sly grin as well.

"She's asleep. When she wakes I plan to cure her blindness..." Kallen was about to question how but remembered she was under geass. Which Jeromiah could break, for a girl blind to suddenly see, it would be a miracle.

Lelouch held a smile on his face as he leaned back on the couch, spreading his arm around the back of the couch while Kallen scooted closer, hoping he wouldn't notice. She often wondered about Lelouch's feeling about everyone. His feeling about her were at the front of her mind most times she was around him. She was getting sick of being too embarrassed to ask, despite the friendly kisses and closeness they did sometimes. But she just didn't know if it was a feeling or just a moment they have. She sighed softly, she could at least find out what he thinks of everyone.

"So what does Nunnally exactly mean to you?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He thought it was obvious but Kallen seemed nervous somehow so he decided to just answer it.

"She's my little sister whom I love and adore. She's innocent, sweet, had always had my heart. She's was my whole reason for living before the Black Knights"

Kallen scooted closer, interested in his words.

"And what about Karren?"

She was very close to him now, he could feel the heat off her body but it was just out of touching distance. He looked into her eyes which never seemed so soft before.

"She's my daughter. And a knight, I doubt I will meet another person as brave or selfless as her. Besides you of course"

He smirked at the last part, not wanting Kallen to feel weak but she simply scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her questioningly as he moved his arm to rest around her shoulders. She seemed to be having an internal conflict with herself as she kept looking at him.

"And me?" He rose an eyebrow as she seemed so fragile at the moment, like the tiniest noise would have her shatter. "What do I mean to you Lelouch?"

She gripped his shirt, afraid he would just get up and leave. She was honestly terrified by what he would answer to, she couldn't take back what she asked. It was the point of no return. He just looked at her curiously before making the classic smirk she seemed to love and hate at the same time. She knew what was coming, some sly answer that only he could pull off.

"How long have you been asking yourself that silly question?"

She rose up slightly to meet his eyes head on. _Is he saying it's stupid to ask or that it's obvious?_ She looked intensely into his eyes with didn't betray a single thing. He just looked at her curiously, oblivious to her true intentions.

Kallen sighed, defeated as she returned to leaning on his shoulder, loosening the grip on his shirt. She half expected him to laugh, maybe just walk away. Maybe just act like the whole thing didn't happen. He was so confusing, it frustrated her to no end. She looked up at his eyes which showed kindness, she had often dreamed about his eyes, how mysterious they looked, yet alluring all the same. She sighed again as she huddled closer to him.

"I love you Lelouch..."

_Their I said it! _

She screamed in her head. She knew she was in love with him, she was for the longest time. Yet with all the planning, the battles, the dramas. She still was so close yet she felt so very far away from him. She heard him breath as she awaited his response. Hoping he would go easy on her and just say he wants to 'stay friends'. Although the answer baffled her.

"I love you to."

She straightened up like a bullet as he continued looking at her curiously.

Kallen didn't know what to say, here she was expecting to be pushed away only for the words she dreamed of to come out so casually. Hardly any effort, she wondered if she was overdoing it as Lelouch gave her a curious look.

"Did you honestly not know..."

She pressed her lips to his silencing him. He recovered what was left of his control and accepted her invitation, wrapping his arms around her slender frame as her arms moved behind his neck. They kissed in bliss as their bodies grew close, unafraid of each other. Kallen was now straddling his waist, being in a very provocative position but nether noticed nor cared.

They separated every now and again for air, until quickly returning to the main event. They both aloud the other to do as they wish. Their tongues dancing with each other as the two were in complete heaven. Eventually after what was dreamed as an eternity they separated, opening their eyes to see the other glistening like jewels.

Lelouchs hands rested on Kallens waist as she rested her hands on his shoulder. She was still straddling his waist, which he no doubt noticed, but she was thinking of things far more provocative. She gently placed her lips on his before pulling away and slowly getting up.

She grasped his hands with hers as she got up, allowing him to get up as well. They stared into each other's eyes which showed pure emotion the other had never seen before. She spoke silent words with her eyes as she led him, hand in hand, away from the couch. The door behind them opened, leading to Zero's bedroom. They had slept together the night of Karren's capture, but now they were meaning something completely different.

He kissed her softly, making sure she was ok with it. As he pulled away she quickly kissed him back. She knew what it would incline, and she didn't mind. Silently, as if ghosts were there. The couple made their way into the bedroom, with the soft hiss of the door as it closed.

* * *

><p>Cornelia huffed at the situation she was in. She was bound in a cell after Anya had tricked her. She had thought the round was on her side but that was apparently a lie. She had deduced that most likely Zero, or rather Lelouch had used geass on her. The same way he had used it on Euphie to massacre the elevens.<p>

He was evil in her eyes, pure evil. Twisting peoples will towards his own selfish goals. But not anymore.

She fiddled with her right sleeve, poking until she produced a small device. It was an explosive, just small enough to break open the cell. She planned to use it once Zero came to talk to her, but he never did. The explosions she heard had died away now, meaning ether the battle was over or it was at a momentary rest. Either way, now was the time to try and escape.

* * *

><p>An explosion echoed throughout the ship as alarms screamed on the bridge.<p>

"Explosion in prisoner ward 7!"

"At a time like this" Dietard ran out, hoping to capture the escaping prisoner quickly, they stilll hadn't heard orders from Zero. He know doubt had a huge event planned, and he couldn't wait to find out. But that would have to be after things settled down.

Ohgi ran off the bridge as well, hoping to find the prisoner before anything happened.

* * *

><p>Ohgi ran through the cells after he saw one with a hole in it. He was making sure none of the other prisoners were free. He ran looking left and right through the cells. He saw a glint of silver gray hair and grabbed the wall, pulling him back to the cell.<p>

Inside was a person he never thought he would ever see again. She was bound and had a restrainer over her mouth so she couldn't speak. But her eyes glistened at the sight of him, a hope in her chest.

"Chigusa..."

* * *

><p>Cornelia walked out on the deck of the Ikaruga, running to the edge and to her dismay, seeing no way off. It was floating above land, meaning jumping was fatal. She turned around, thinking to possily steal a knightmare before seeing five Black Knights with guns pointed at her and Dietard behind them.<p>

"Cornelia?" He was surprised, Zero was holding a member of the Imperial family hidden away from them. Perhaps it was for a grander scheme but he definitely wouldn't allow her to escape. "Aim for the legs, I want her taken alive"

Suddenly a low siren went off as everyone looked up to see a VTOL landing beside Cornelia.

"We are carrying a Britannian special envoy. We have no weapons"

The door opened and to everyone's surprise Schniezel stepped out grinning. Cornelia and Dietard were both shocked by this.

"Why would he just walk up to his mortal enemy?"

* * *

><p>Kallen breathed softly as she snuggled warmly against Lelouch's body. It was warm and comforting as they both laid on their sides. Her back to him as his arm was under hers and around her chest, pulling her back closer to him. The skin to skin contact a reminder of what they had just done. But still she didn't regret it, far from it. It was her first, and it was also his. Despite that, it was perfect for her, just perfect.<p>

Lelouch breathed in her sweet scent as she held onto his arm that held her to him. Both smiling in delight at how they thought they would never get a chance like this. Kallen looked around the room, seeing evidence in the form of clothes all over the floor. She faintly saw the edge of her bra hanging halfway off the bed.

She didn't blush however, after this she doubt she would do much of it anymore. They went all the way, so little things like kisses or peeks were nowhere close to how close they've actually been. She snuggled her body closer to him as he lightly kissed her neck. She smiled sweetly as she turned her head and kissed his lips softly.

"You know. I think I'm spoiling you" She huffed at his joke as she moved his arm, turning around to face him. She looked him in his deep purple eyes, hers glistening.

"To be honest I feel spoiled. First the Guren, then your knight, now this."

He chuckled in amusement as he wrapped his arm around her slender frame again.

"Let's hope Ohgi or your mom never find out"

"Oh god" She blushed as they both chuckled. There definitely would be quite a stir if they found out. She could only imagine what Karren would say.

He kissed her one last time before moving to the edge of the bed. She looked away as she heard him begin grabbing and putting on clothes.

"Come on. We have a big day ahead. We don't want to leave Nunnally and our daughter waiting do we?"

She didn't respond, but smiled as she faced away from him. Gently rubbing her stomach. She really wouldn't have minded having a child with the boy. Maybe give Karren a little brother or sister. But they were young, there would be plenty of time later. Especially after he answered the question in her heart.

As he finished putting on regular clothes he walked over slightly leaning on the bed and pecked her again on the cheeck. _I can get used to this._ She thought as he got up again and walked away. She in took one more deep scent of his room before moving the blanket away and began the search for her clothes scattered about the room.

* * *

><p>Karrens eyes slowly fluttered open as she yawned loudly. She felt much better now, although she was definitly going to have to get more medicine to keep the pain away. She stretched, her bed was nothing compared to the elegant one she slept in while being the commander of the Viceroy's Palace, but it suited her fine. She noticed she was still in the Britannian commander uniform, it was comfortable but she still preferred her Black Knights uniform. She had after all decided long ago black suited her well.<p>

She got up and quickly grabbed clothes for a shower. As the door opened to allow her into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom she looked back at the pictures that were still by her bedside. All had her in them, and a few with Kallen. And even one with Zero, since she couldn't have one with Lelouch for it would draw suspicion, even though no one ever went into her room.

She looked infront of the picture, seeing her black feather key. A dark copy of Kallens key, she wondered alot why they made a dark copy of Kallen's Guren, although she did look like Kallen also. Maybe she was the evil twin?

She chuckled at that thought as she went into the shower, having an unending happiness at how they had everything they wanted. The warhead that destroyed Tokyo was still a major concern but she already had an idea of how to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Anya sat on the couch with a laptop in her lap looking over the Project Ascension files. It had been updated with what they managed to get at the facility and what that scientist told her. There was still a few holes in it, but it didn't matter. It was gone for good.<p>

She heard the door slid open as she looked up, seeing Karren back into her Black Knights uniform drying her still wet hair with a towel. She looked curiously back at her as she offered a friendly smile, she thought she would never get a chance to repay her.

"Anya. I heard you got your memories back"

"Yes I did. Lelouch knew about your promise and cured me."

"You know him?" She didn't exactly know what all happened, but clearly alot if she knew Zero's identity.

"Yes. He's Zero, and your father" Karren looked curiously at the girl as their eyes connected and she witnessed the girls memories.

_Lelouch along with a man with metal over half his face, in what seemed to be a train station. A blue sphere encircled the area, with the mark of geass upside down in the man's mechanical eye._

Karren closed her eyes to stop the vision, it did get annoying doing it when she didn't mean to. But she already knew what the device was, they had used it on her when she was a prisoner at the Geass Directorate to keep her from escaping. Stupidly enough they forgot to turn it back on when trying to kill her her.

"I see. They used a geass canceller on you"

"Yes. Lelouch is going to use it on Nunnally when she wakes up. Which should be anytime now" She got up, placing the laptop on the table and spun it around so she could look at it. Karren looked at it with interest, seeing more information than she originally had before. She had originally put it together with Lelouch with what she knew and what information his geassed informants could give him. But if the Geass Directorate was gone, then wasn't the project as well?

She sauntered over, throwing the towel across the room into a bin before sitting down to look at the new files. Anya watched her reaction with interest. After scanning over the names, she saw hers was the last on the list, project 86. They hadn't even bothered given her a name, but a few of the subjects did have names. She scanned through the list again, this time catching someone else on the list.

"Rolo?" She looked over at Anya, deeply confused while Anya sighed and sat next to her.

"Yes he was made from the project. Which is why he wanted Lelouch to be his brother so bad. He never had a family to begin with."

"But still. At least me and him are related by blood. It's not like..."

"Actually." Anya cut in while Karren looked curiously at her. "He was made from royal blood like you. Meaning..."

"He actually was his brother..."

She felt somewhat sad for the boy. He really was related to him then, which would explain the purple eyes that somehow only royalty got. She doubted he even knew they were really brothers. She didn't feel bad though for geassing him into submission, He was trying to break apart the Black Knights and keep him all for himself. She wondered briefly if her craving for family would lead her to the same path as his, but she knew it wouldn't. Unlike him though, she had the Black Knights as her friends, and she was happy. Everything seemed to be going right for her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked through the small hallway, halting by the door to his left. The room Nunnally was in. He knew she was there, he wouldn't lose her. Jeromiah and the recently arrived Sayoko were guarding over her like hawks. They would never let any harm come to her.<p>

He waited almost ominously, trying to gather the courage to see her, it had been so long since he had last seen her. He wasn't going to reveal his secret of being Zero just yet. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. If he went in as Zero, it would certainly traumatize her. So he was going to go in just as Lelouch, if she asked questions. He would wrap the truth around lies so he wouldn't hurt her. As much as he wanted to stop lying, he knew he could once he knew the world was safe for her.

He heard footsteps behind him and half turned to see Kallen looking at him curiously. She saw the doubt in his eyes, she understood what he was going through. So happy but at the same time unsure.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I will" He still his conscious as he looked back at her, the thought of what they did far from his mind. "I just need to gather some courage"

"The brave Zero is frightened by a little girl?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, a playful grin on her face as he chuckled at her words.

"I suppose I am"

"Just go talk to her. I'm sure you're the first person she would want to 'see'"

He looked at her, noticing the emphasize on the word 'see'. A smile graced his lips as he nodded a thank you.

Suddenly Kallens cell phone went off as she picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

...

"Oh Diatard. What is it?" Lelouch looked at her curiously as she put her hand over the mouth piece.

"He says someone important came to negotiate"

Lelouch didn't think much about it. He supposed the rising rebellions all around Japan were proving too much for Britannia. Still he didn't think it would be this quick, and with a surrender at that. "Tell them to just stall it. I'll be up in less than an hour. I'd like to see Nunnally first."

She nodded, understanding his want to see her again as she moved the phone back to the side of her face.

"He's busy at the moment. Just stall until we show up ok."

"..."

"Yes it's important so just deal."

"..."

She hung up, clearly annoyed by him.

"So what will you do about the negotiations?"

He smirked, he wouldn't need any.

"During the battle. Ohgi radioed me that the Emperor was on his way here" Her eyes showed surprise, right onto the battlefield? The emperor himself? "If we get him. It'll make defeating Britannia far more easier. If we negotiate peace now, it would only take a few weeks for them to build a sizable army to break it."

She nodded as she leaned against the wall.

"Guess everything is going our way. You have a plan for him?"

He smirked at her words, she should really know the answer by now. "Don't I always"

She nodded a yes, she just wanted to make sure. "Well I'll be visiting Karren so you can have time with Nunnally alone."

He nodded as he steeled himself once more. Pressing the button to open the door and walking inside silently.

* * *

><p>Dietard repressed a groan of annoyance as he hung up his phone.<p>

"It seems we'll have to start without him"

"Huh? What's he up to?" Tamaki was leaning back in a chair in the small room they were in. Tohdoh and Chiba sat quietly nearby listening.

"He says he was busy. He asked us to stall"

"And Kallen?" Dietard looked over to Tohdoh who had finally opened his eyes. strange meditation technic he guessed.

"She's with him." Tohdoh disapproved them disappearing at such an important time, but most likely he was interrogating the princess, or checking on Karrens condition. He didn't know how she escaped with her, but it was a miracle.

"Then the three of us will be the negotiators since Rakshata is upgrading the Dragoon and Ohgi is somewhere else."

"Yah. Ill inform my bud Zero and Ohgi later"

Dietard looked at him in disapproval. "I meant me, Tohdoh and Chiba..."

He had a dumb look on his face as he leaned back in his chair, before reverting back to carefree mode again.

"But im the Black Knights interior custodian. Not as fancy as yall's but I have rights"

Dietard resisted the urge to argue that but just sighed.

"Fine, just don't say anything" He turned as the others got up and followed.

* * *

><p>"And thats all I heard while I was there"<p>

Cornelia looked at her brother, then at Kannon to his left. They were currently sitting in a meeting room in the belly of their enemies flagship. They were taking a huge risk in coming here. But if the Black Knights even thought about attacking them, the Tristan was nearby with another Flieja warhead. She had never seen a weapon like it, no one would possibly be able to oppose them now.

"I see. Well thats a few points figured out. Hopefully we can..."

Just then the door opened, followed by Tamaki practically bursting into the room with Dietard, Tohdoh and Chiba walking in behind him.

"Sorry we're late. We were kind of busy with the ten million dead people you left"

"Tamaki I thought I told you..."

"So your Tamaki. A veteran of many historic battles so I've heard" Schniezel said cutting him off, hoping to hurry with his plan.

"Hah. So you know about me huh?" He sat in the center seat where Zero would have undoubtedly been. But the other Black Knights paid no mind to it as they all sat down.

"Where's Zero?" Cornelia got straight to the point as always as Dietard kept a calm face.

"He is busy at the moment."

Schniezel quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know if Zero had Nunnally or not. But ether way it was better he wasn't here. That way he could wreak havoc without him trying to fix it.

"He always was one for secrets. Keeping people in the dark, people at a distance."

"Sounds like you know him well" He meant for it to mean he did his research. But Schniezel jumped at the challenge.

"More than any of you do" The Black Knights immediately went into a state of confusion at his words.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki challenged as he straightened in his chair.

"He is the exiled prince. Lelouch Vi Britannia, mine and Cornelia's brother."

Their faces went into somewhat of a slight panic as they tried to comprehend if he was lying or not.

"You're telling me Zero was a Britannian prince the entire time!" Chiba stood up as Tohdoh motioned her down. He knew Lelouch when he was being held by Kurarugi before the war. And he could safely say the boy wasn't doing this to get the throne. He wasn't selfish like that, although it did explain his desire to capture Nunnally alive.

"Calm down. It doesn't matter who Zero is. It's his leadership and the miracles he makes that counts." Dietard said trying to calm his fellow comrades down.

"But what if all those miracles were... Tricks?" They all looked back at him, confused once again by the second prince.

"Explain"

"My brother possesses a power. It's known as geass, with it he can command anybody to do anything. Against their will even." The shuddered at the thought of such power.

"He made Euphie massacre the Japanese at the Special Zone. It was all his doing."

"You expect us to believe that bull? My man Zero is the greatest, he would never do something like that. Wheres the proof huh?" Tamaki stood placing a firm hand on the table, angry they were trying to ruin Zero's reputation.

Schiezel with a calm face slowly produced a redorder from his jacket. Before anyone could question about it he pressed a button.

_"Lelouch be honest."_

Everyone quieted as they listened to the recording.

_"Did you use geass on Euphie"_

_"Yes"_

_"You ordered her to kill the Japanese?"_

_"I ordered her to do it"_

Schniezel clicked the button again. No sense letting them hear the rest, the seeds of doubt have already been planted.

"He did that... So even we can be..."

"Im afraid there is no way to know. Even I can be under his influence. It really is impossible to tell."

"Well that would explain Jeromiah and Anya suddenly fighting for us."

"Damnit! I can't believe I trusted him" Every one of the Black Knights were shocked, only Tamaki wailed it the idea of being used.

"There is also one more thing." All eyes turned back to them, wondering what horrible news about their leader was next. "Karren it seems has a geass as well. We believe that Zero is controlling her however"

All showed deep confusion for the third time since the meeting started.

"What do you mean. You mean there are others who have this power"

"Yes, but I don't know who or how many. But it's clear she has it. She used it to fake her own death while in our custody, and was running around the palace unopposed for the past month"

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest again but Schiezel unveiled the recorder again and pressed a different button.

_"How's Karren?"_

_"She's dead..."_

_"What?"_

_"She'd dead Lelouch!"_

_..._

_"I killed her."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she had geass! Because she knew Zero! Because I didn't want you to have another weapon!"_

Schniezel turned off the recorder once again to avoid his next words. The fact she was made as a Britannian weapon would only bring up more questions. No, they were right where he wanted them.

Everyone remained silent as they thought about the situation. Chiba looked infuriated and Tohdoh was leaning on his sword in thought. Dietard looked like he was fighting a losing battle, so Schniezel decided to keep up the momentum.

"Please. Can you please turn over our brother for justice? And Karren as well, its obvious he is using her. And we can't let her simply leave with that enormous power she posseses."

"We don't even know if she is being used. I've seen no reason to suspect she is under his control"

Schniezel looked at Tohdoh as he spoke. No one could really tell for sure who was under geasses influence. And although everyone was suspicious for hiding his face, being a prince of the enemy nation, and possessing geass. Just because Karren had the power, didn't mean she was betraying them.

"There is"

All the Black Knights turned around to see Ohgi walk into the room, followed by a silver haired woman that nobody recognized. His face showed displeasure as Villetta looked somewhat worried as to why two royals were here. But in ether way she would help them turn on Zero.

"He has used it on her. He has made her believe she's his daughter. She said it to me right before putting me under her geass."

Everyone grew slightly suspicious, but also many more doubts in their mind.

"If your being controlled then why are you here?"

"I... I don't know. The geass broke a few months ago. But Zero imprisoned me to keep me quiet."

Every one of the Black Knights hearts dropped a little more at her words. Schniezel suppressed a smile as the Black Knights turned more to the thought of betraying their leader.

Tohdoh thought back to what Asahina tried telling him before the pink light. _Was that what he was trying to tell me?_

"He's been using us as pawns. Using his despicable geass power"

Everyone turned to Ohgi before Schniezel spoke.

"Please. I'd like to stop them from doing more harm. Can you hand them over to use for justice?"

Everyone thought about it as Ohgi went and placed a hand on the table.

"On one condition"

"You think you're in a position to bargain you..."

Schniezel placed his hand in the air to silence his sister, and let Ohgi finish speaking.

"Japan, return it to us." Everyone gasped as the royals were shocked. Such a demand. "If we are betraying our comrades. The least we should get is Japan. We fought for it from the beginning, we aren't intending to turn them over unless we have it."

Schiezels expression calmed. Even if they got Japan, they could always reconquer it. Especially with Zero out of the picture. And the UFN would be helpless without his leadership. They were dooming themselves. So he made a coy smile, nodding his head. And the deed was done.

* * *

><p>Karren looked over towards the door as Kallen entered. She had just finished looking over the rest of the files anyway, so she shut the laptop as she stood up. They offered each other smiles as they hugged. They hadn't had a proper reunion yet. Karren barely hugged at all, afraid that her strength would break Kallen if she tried. They broke the hug as Karren looked into Kallens vivid blue eyes. It really was as beautiful as Lelouch's. Kallen looked into Karrens eyes, one a deep amethysts, the other a burning red.<p>

She remembered Karren couldn't control her geass anymore, and right when she thought that Karren looked away. Seeing the thought and agreeing with her.

"I see you've done well for yourself Kallen"

"Yah. Just don't get captured again or else I'm going to get the Guren and break you out"

Karren chuckled turning around to sit on the couch as Kallen followed.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm a big girl now MOM" She joked as she sat at the corner couch as Kallen tried not to roll her eyes and just smirked, sitting down next to her. _At least she doesn't seem to be hurting anymore._

"So what all happened when I was asleep?"

Anya waited patiently, allowing the two girls to have their moment.

Kallen thought about it and a soft pink blush went on her cheecks. What she and Lelouch did... Karren saw that and was confused. She turned her head slightly, connecting her eye with her left filled with geass. Karren's face then turned a deep red as she yelped and covored her eyes. Kallen knew what she saw and stood up with red cheeks.

"You perv!"

Karren began chuckling as she put her hands down.

"Wow. I was not expecting that"

Kallen made no comment. But huffed and crossed her arms under her breast. _I swear if she tells anyone! Wait... if she saw it from my perspective then does that mean? Oh this is so wrong..._

Both girls waited patiently with red cheeks. Kallen being the most embarrassed in her entire life, and Karren trying to get the extremely wrong image out of her head. Anya turned her head slightly, deeply confused by what in the world had just happened. She didn't know if she should stay quiet or just ask. Eventually she just decided to turn their interests elsewhere.

"So are you two going to visit Nunnally?"

Both girls turned to her, Karren trying to look slightly downward so to resist eye contact.

"Sorry but I can't yet. If I get hit with a geass canceller then." Karren pointed to her left eye which was a fiery red. "I don't want to lose this just yet."

Kallen understood, the girl actually only had one power. To copy others powers, if she got hit then she would have to recollect them. Her piloting skills were top notch, but at this stage they needed all the help they could get.

"Well I'll see if they finished it in a little while. I'm sure Lelouch would be happy she gets her eyes back"

"OH no she has much more than that"

Kallen looked at her confused as Karren just smirked, looking away from everybody's eyes.

_Now she can be normal in every bodily way.\_

* * *

><p>Lelouch entered the door, giving a glance around the room to see Jeromiah and Sayoko standing vigilant, like they were protecting the most important person in the world. Lelouch looked over towards the bed, seeing Nunnally asleep peacefully, with C.C sitting next to her. Her excuse was she wanted to see her masters sister. He didn't mind since C.C would never harm a fly in her current state, but he still wished she would stop with all the master talk. They had put her in Kallens room, since it was nearby his. He had wanted to put her in his room, but Kallen outright forced him to put her in her room while Karren recovered in her own.<p>

He breathed slightly heavily at the sight of his sister. He had not seen her without his mask in more than a year. But he would do this, he did not form the Black Knights, wage war on Britannia, and kill many people just to get scared of what his sister would think. It was all for her, and he could only hope she understood.

He slowly walked towards her side, his steps not making the slightest noise. It was nothing like any of his speeches. Telling the world of his war with Britannia. This was so simple yet a million more times complex. He threw the thought from his mind as he leaned next to her bedside, C.C scooted out of the way for him but stayed nearby just to see.

Gently and slowly he reached over, taking her hand in his. She felt warm, which somewhat soothed him as he gathered his courage. Sayoko and Jeromiah stared at the event, happy they could be reunited. Lelouch breathed once more time as he looked at her face.

"Nunnally. Nunnally."

She stirred at his voice, the drug having worn off.

"Lelouch..."

She stirred some more, before squeezing a hand she knew all to well. She faced towards his direction as she moved her other hand towards his, hoping it was real.

"Lelouch is that you?"

"Yes Nunnally its me."

Tears slowly began to stream out of her closed eyes as she recognized his touch and his voice.

"Oh Lelouch!" She quickly put her arms around him, as he returned the gesture, barely keeping his composure at being reunited with her. His shirt dampened with her tears as all the other occupants of the room smiled at the two siblings.

After her tears stopped, he gently placed her back onto the bed.

"Nunnally I'm going to give you a gift now. Ok?"

"A gift?"

He looked behind him at Jeromiah, giving a nod of the head as he nodded back. He walked up to the two, as Nunnally's ears perked, now noticing they weren't alone. Jeromiah's mechanical eye opened as Lelouch gently placed a kiss on his sisters forehead. Suddenly a blue sphere encircled everyone as Nunnally twitch, and unbenonced to everyone C.C did as well.

Nunnally moved her hands to her eyes, she had felt this somewhere before. Gently her eye lids rose, revealing deep purple eyes. Everyone smiled, it was done.

"Lelouch."

She gently rose her hands as he waited for her to finish. She traced the edges of his face, knowing the feeling quite well. She had remembered when they were younger what he looked like, but now he was older. She looked around, seeing everyone.

"Big brother I can see. Is this..."

"My gift to you"

He finished for her. She cried even more as she put her hands infront of her face, seeing her own hands. Seeing anything was a pure miracle. She looked back to Lelouch's face, who was now crying at seeing his sister open her eyes finally. She put her hands back to his face, relishing in being able to feel, hear and finally see him again. He put his and over hers, silently thanking whatever god was out there.

"I guess you and Karren really are angels."

Lelouch chuckled softly, of course she wouldn't forget Karren.

"I take it she had that big an impact on you?"

Nunnally smiled, a smile with a mix of a grin. Like she had given him a present and was waiting to see his surprised face. He opened his mouth but before he could Nunnally shifted in her bed. Right before pushing herself up and standing in front of him.

Everyone in the room gasped save for C.C which had a familiar dead expression on her face.

"Nunnally you..."

"This is a gift Karren gave me"

"Karren?"

She hadn't told him this, then again she was blacking out and she never had a chance to really talk to her. He didn't know how, but he really didn't care, everything was going so right.

"I'll have to come up with a way of thanking her then"

With that he hugged Nunnally who hugged back with all her being. The other occupants of the room felt a warmth in there heart as the two hugged with love. After a while they broke away as Nunnally looked at everyone else in the room. She glanced at Sayoko first who stepped forward and bowed.

"Lady Nunnally it's me..."

"Sayoko"

Nunnally finished for her, having known her a very long time. She had no doubt she would protect her brother while she was away.

Jeromiah then stepped forward and kneeled.

"Im sure you don't remember me your highness. But I'm Jeromiah Gottwald, I was part of your mothers guard and..." He looked over at Lelouch who watched him with disapproving eyes. _Right, happy moment. No need to bring up the dead. _"...and it would be an honor and a pleasure to serve you as well" He finished in near perfect sync, like the sentence came naturally.

"Thank you lord Jeromiah, I'm happy you guarded my brother for me, but I'm sure we can be friends as well"

Jeromiah nodded, thanking her for her kindness as he rose off of his knee.

Nunnally then turned around and saw the green haired girl behind Lelouch, he noticed this and turned around.

"Oh this is..."

"C.C" She finished for him. She recognized the silent noises she made when she was with them at Ashford. She knew she had long hair because of the sound it made when she brushed up against the couch and other things. But the color was extremely unique and intrigued her.

"I'm glad you remember me Nunnally"

C.C offered a friendly enough smile, but the way she said it just seemed too familiar. Too much like her old self. Lelouch looked at her with questioning eyes, as her expression was plain and emotionless. Eventually she grew bored and just let it out.

"What? First you wake me up, then you stare at me. My, my Kallens going to be jealous"

At that moment about a million confusing questions went through his mind. But he had factored it down to one event. He looked over towards Jeromiah, or more of his faceplate. _The geass canceller must have awoken her memories._

Before he could question her however Nunnally screamed joyfully.

"Lelouch what's she mean with you and Kallen?"

"I um..." _God why does everyone put me and her in embarrassing situations. _

"Oh I want to see what she looks like! And Milly and Shirley and the others to!"

Before he could respond she was pulling him out of the room, even though she had no idea where she was or where anything was at. Lelouch just sighed contently, having going to be getting used to an actually normal little sister. Sayoko and Jeromiah offered brief grins toward each other as they followed the two out the room with C.C chuckling right behind them.

* * *

><p>Karren, Kallen, and Anya were in the middle of a conversation until the door suddenly wooshed open with Lelouch standing there rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"Um Lelouch?"

Kallen began until Nunnally nudged past him to get a look at the girl. Kallen and Anya both gasped while Karren smirked, leaning her head on the couch.

"Nunnally your..."

"I can see, my brother did that. And the walking was from Karren who..."

She pointed at whom she thought was Karren, the spikey black haired teen behind Kallen. Then at Kallen who looked extremely similar with the same hair style but hers was red. Milly and the other had told her plenty of what she looked like so she for sure knew who she was. She kept looking back and forth between Kallen and Karren, obvious confusion in her face.

Eventually her thoughts got to her so she yelled them out.

"Karren! Kallen was your twin and you didn't tell me!"

Kallen almost fell from the incredibly off remark as Karren bust out laughing.

"Um Kallen... she's not..."

Lelouch said as he approached his sister, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Nunnally. Me and Kallen aren't sisters. We just look similar is all"

Karren eventually stopped laughing as she got up to great the young princess. Kallen just looked back at Karren who in turn grinned at her. The look alike thing was annoying in the beginning, taking weeks to convince everyone they weren't related. 'When really they were by strange means'. As Karren and Nunnallly conversed Kallens cell phone went off so she quickly picked it up while watching Lelouch, Karren and Nunnally talk and joke.

"Hello"

"Kallen its Ohgi. Is Zero and Karren with you?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take them down to hanger four."

Kallen grew curious at that, but then smirked._ Rakshata really is fast._

She put her hand over the end so the others wouldn't hear.

"Is the Dragoon already upgraded?"

Ohgi grew confused, but decided to go with it. They had already informed Rakshata about what they were going to do. She had already upgraded the Dragoon, but if they get rid of Karren, most likely Tohdoh would pilot it.

"Um yah. Can you bring them down right away?"

Kallen gave a friendly smile as she looked at Karren. With her Dragoon and the Guren, nobody could stop them.

"Yah. We'll be right down"

She shut the phone as Karren, Nunnally's and Lelouch's conversation ended. She pulled Lelouch to the side seamlessly as Karren was going on about how pretty Nunnally's eyes were, who in turn grew curious about Karrens red one. After they were at a safe distance Kallen whispered.

"Hey Ohgi wants you and Karren down in the hanger. I think he wants to show you the Dragoon."

"Well... I was planning on thanking her for healing Nunnally. I guess this is a first step"

Lelouch moved forward as Karren and Nunnally both turned to him.

"Mind if I borrow Karren for a while. I wanted to show her something"

Nunnally grew confused by his words, this was to many people and to many questions in her head.

"I thought you were with Kallen?"

She pointed at her while all three said at the same time.

"It's not like that!"

They grew quiet before laughing at saying the exact same thing. After they calmed down Kallen approached the group as well.

"I'll be going with them. We just want to show her something. If you don't mind us borrowing Lelouch for a bit as well?"

"Well I..."

"Well I'm sure Anya is getting lonely" Karren pointed behind them to Anya who just watched. Even with her memories, she wasn't much of a talker.

Nunnally like the good soul she was, nodded as she hugged her brother one last time before going to converse with the knight.

Lelouch, Kallen and Karren both walked out of the room to see Jeromiah, Sayoko and C.C standing nearby the door.

"Um hello?"

Karren didn't know Jeromiah, she had briefly met Sayoko before. But C.C seemed the same as ever.

"My Lelouch. Your sister gets her eyes and legs back and your already avoiding her?"

"Nice to see you to C.C"

Kallen looked at her confused as Karren was oblivious to C.C having lost her memories while she was away. Ultimately Lelouch noticed this and explained.

"C.C got her memories back."

This time Kallen and Karren both looked at him with question in their eyes. Kallen wanted to know how, and Karren wanted to know what he was talking about. He just sighed as he turned back to the three.

"Just guard Nunnally for a while. We have to do something"

Sayoko and Jeromiah gave a quick bow as they entered the room. C.C stayed for a while, before growing bored and following the two, muttering something about wanting pizza again.

Lelouch entered his room to change into his Zero costume while Kallen explained some things to Karren outside the door.

* * *

><p>Kallen, Karren, and Lelouch dressed as Zero entered the elevator with high expectations. Karren wanted to know what exactly they wanted to show her, Kallen had been keeping her eyes shut around her so she couldn't see into her mind. And she couldn't see Lelouch's because of his mask. Eventually she gave up, figuring it was probably something to do with the Dragoon.<p>

Kallen while waiting had changed into her official knight outfit. It was mainly black, with red lines and patches. The Black Knights logo sewed onto the upper left chest like an ID. The outfit also doubled for a pilots suit, and some bodily protection against small arms fire.

Karren was still in her regular Black Knights uniform. She didn't bother wearing the cape she had, running around the Viceroys palace for a month made looking bravado kinda dull to was also growing extremely tired by now, the pain was slowly increasing in her legs and arms. Ether she would have to get some sleep again, or take more medicine to dull the pain.

She was however wondering what this all was. Kallen had told her it was a surprise and Lelouch had remained silent about it. Her left eye was still ablaze with red fury, Lelouch had already told her he would make contacts for her like his. That way it would hopefully block her geass, but she doubted it would. It may block the memory one, but healing and strength both change her body, not others minds so it's impossible to simple block them out.

"So what are you going to show me again?"

"It's a surprise"

Kallen repeated to her again as the elevator door opened. They all began to walk out of it unaware of what was going on.

"Come on. I can already guess it's..."

Suddenly lights appeared all around them blinding them.

"Give it up Zero! We know all about your geass power now! Or should we say Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

They all saw somewhat through the bright light and saw people with guns aimed at them and knightmares as well. Almost immediately the two females appeared in front of Zero, defending him. Karren looked over to the red head with confusion.

"Please tell me this isn't the surprise..."

Kallen didn't reply, but the confusion and fear in her eyes showed she was just as surprised and scared as her. _How did they find out? Why are they doing this?_

Eventually they could see through the light better and saw it was in fact the inner circle of the Black Knights pointing guns at them. Knightmares were underneath the catwalk they were one, guns aimed as well. They could even see Diatard with a camera pointed at him.

"And so it was the famous Zero died in battle. But his accomplishments will go on in myth and legend."

"Is that the script you've written for me Dietard?"

Lelouch was angry and scared, no doubt the two females in front of him felt the same way.

"I was actually going to film about your historic victory against Britannia. But I'm afraid that show has been permanently canceled."

Everyone remained frozen in place as they tried to think of a plan. Karren couldn't control her geass properly, last time she stopped time in nearly killed her. If they used geass on them, the knightmares would cut them down. Karren's healing might save her, but Kallen and Lelouch would surely die. Lelouch looked over to his right, seeing a grinning Schniezel with Cornelia right behind him. He had been so caught up in seeing Nunnally, he forgot his identity had been exposed. And now he would never see her again.

"I guess this is check brother"

He whispered as he put his hand up to his mask, the plates sliding away as he tossed the mask to the side, his black bangs sharp with his eyes sharper. He looked over at Schniezel who simply stared back.

"Karren he's just using you. Kallen you to. Do you really want to die defending that monster?"

Nobody knew if Kallen was geassed as well, but they hoped to at least give the two girls a chance. Karren may have had geass, but they believed her actions were not her own.

Kallen remained static as she was still spreading her arms to cover Zero.

"Kallen..."

He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She looked to her side, catching his face in her peripheral vision. A few tears were in her eyes, but she had a determined look in her eye.

"I know what I mean to you now... I'm going to protect you to the end, even if it kills me..."

"Kallen..."

"Kallen, Karren! Last chance move out of the way!"

"The hell with that! I'm his knight! I'm not going to betray him like you!"

Anger filled her voice as Ohgi looked at her shocked, before shaking his head. _He's used it on her... Nauto forgive me._

"Everyone take aim!"

Their guns readied as Karren looked towards the edge of the hanger seeing Schniezel and Cornelia. Her eyes connected with his. Seeing images of a grand floating castle in the sky. _What is that?_

**"Ready!"**

Lelouch flinched as Karren tried to control her breathing. She couldn't let it happen again. She closed her eyes softly as the heat from the light somehow faded away.

_Images filled her mind. Kallen being held by Suzaku with a gun pointed at her back. The utter darkness blackening half their faces, the other half being illuminated by a nearby fire._

_She couldn't control it then, too... too scared to try it. Too much at risk. _

_She couldn't use her geass to save her, when in actuality she was too scared to. _

_But now was different, if she let her geass consume her. If she let it run free, then they would die._

_She would die._

_Lelouch would die._

_Kallen would die._

_They would die._

_And you can't do anything dead._

_They wouldn't be able to stop Britannia. _

_They wouldn't be able to see the gentle world Nunnally spoke of._

_She wouldn't have a life of her own. _

_Nobody would have a life of their own. _

_So for the sake of Everyone. _

_Don't die._

Karren put her hands to her side, as if surrendering to them. She took a step forward quietly.

**"Aim!"**

In a normal voice Karren spoke. Her soft voice barely echoing in the chamber.

"I am Karren Vi Britannia of Project Ascension."

"**Fire!"**

"And I refuse to die here"

Her eyes quickly opened, revealing both a crimson red with as symbol in the middle.

Everyone pulled their trigger, bullets blanketing the ground where Zero stood. But now, no one was there. Everyone stopped, gasping at the sight. It was like they were never there. Schniezel frowned as Cornelia behind him was shocked. _Such power. But why did she say Project Ascension? That's the lead I got that lead me to the city full of geass users. The project of making super soldiers. Could she possibly be..._

Cornelia looked at Schniezels face which was displeased. She knew he was an excellent strategist and politician. An expert at twisting words. She looked to his pocket she knew the recorder was in. _What were you hiding?_

"Spread out! Find th..."

A black wave of energy consumed the knightmares below their feet, shutting them down as they sparked with electricity.

Everyone turned around to see the Shinkero and the Guren moving. But what was in front of them was a sight far scarier.

It was tall with large black energy wings that made the knightmare seem three times bigger. A faint black mist surrounded the wings which held five energy shards each. They looked sharp enough to cut into any shield or armor. Its head was long like the Gurens with piecing ruby eyes. The mask over where a mouth would be should sharp zig zags like teeth. The body was heavily armored, with two jet black broadswords resting on its thighs. A familiar silver claw served as its right hand, with a black line going all the way down into its black palm. The chest no longer had gems, but instead was sharp and sleek like the Guren. This was their greatest weapon yet.

Karren couldn't help but smile at her machine.

"Dragoon Eclipse"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**I didn't really like this chapter to much because it kept going in between happy moment and evil planning moments. I had put it all in the order they happened so it would make sense, which I think it does.**

**So yah Dragoon Eclipse, BA enough for yah? It basicly looked similar to the Dragoon, save the energy wings, no gems on the chest, and has the black line on the claw.**

**I wanted to try a little bit of everything in this fic. Adventure/mystery/romance/etc just to see what im good at or not. I just refuse to put Lemon because Id feel like a perv if I did.**

**And Yah Kallen finally figures out what she means to Lelouch! Honestly I don't know how she didn't know in the show to begin with...**

**One final thing. Can anyone guess how Karren plans to deal with Fleija? It's not the same as the show i'll tell you that much.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Loyalties

Loyalties

Karren looked at the helpless Black Knights with her twin red eyes. Their Knightmares were disabled, so they had no chance of killing them, or even escape. She could barely make out the edges of Schniezel and Cornelia as they escaped down a hall. They were the troublemakers that caused it all.

She pushed a lever forward, generating electricity around her claw that was as black as the night sky. All of them were panicking to the extreme, they wouldn't be able to run away in time. She pointed the large claw at them which was covered in black lightning

"We're all gonna die!"

Tamaki cried as everyone could only watch. Suddenly she moved the claw away and blasted a hole clean through the side of the ship, making everything rock to the side. Without another word each of them flew outside the hole to freedom, with their enemies, once allies, behind them. She knew they had been misled and their reaction although extreme was at least partialy understandable to her.

"Everyone. The Guren, Shinkero, and Dragoon have been stolen. Capture them at all costs!"

Dietard lied into his mic while Tohdoh could only stare at the hole they left from. _She didn't kill us. Is it possible she knew what she was doing? That she wasn't under his influence?_

"Gino, can you stall them long enough for the Black Knights to assist?"

Schiezel and Cornelia were now walking more into the belly of the ship, no need trying to leave. They would undoubtedly be attacked on sight.

"Yes you majesty. I'm on it."

"Good, don't use Fleija though unless they turn on us"

Schniezel put the phone back in his pocket, and from the faint edges of it Cornelia could see the recorder he had used. It was still odd to her he only let them hear specific parts, and her curiosity about it grew tenfold at that girls mention of Project Ascension. _What aren't you telling me?_

Quickly and quietly Cornelia snatch the recorder from his pocket without him noticing. She had been trained to search for information on individuals without them knowing, but on her own brother. She knew he was up to something, and she had a feeling there was more to this than anyone else knew.

* * *

><p>Kallen couldn't believe what was going on. First everything seemed to be going their way, then Ohgi and the others turn on them. She wasn't sure about how they knew of geass, it was only a miracle Karren somehow got them out. Heck, Lelouch didn't even try to defend himself, but he didn't say he used it on them. She knew he would never use it on them. He wouldn't do something like that, she was sure of it.<p>

And even if she was going to be thought of as a traitor or a rogue, she didn't care. She knew what the truth was, and where her loyalties lied.

It actually annoyed her slightly how slow the Shinkero was compared to her Guren or the Dragoon. Each of them flew circles around it, disabling any knightmare that went their way. They had practically the entire Britannian and Black Knights army after them now.

Another knightmare tried to take her on so she fired her claw like a slash harken and grabbed it, surprising the pilot. She retracted it, dragging the most likely fearful pilot with it, then slammed her dagger into its gut. She saw the cockpit block eject right before the machine exploded.

"ugh... I can't believe all this happened."

Suddenly her alarms went off as she brought her claw around and activated the radiant wave surger, stopping the incoming laser shot. She looked and saw it was the Tristan moving in to confront them.

"Finally someone I actually want to fight"

Just as she was about to charge however the Dragoon Eclipse floated in between them stopping her.

"Mind if I take him? Its personal"

Kallen sighed, but nodded. She was after all Zero's knight so she should be covering him anyway. Heck they've been shooting down knightmares so fast Lelouch hasn't even had the chance to get shot at yet.

"So Karren have you decided to join Britannia yet? The Black Knights sure don't seem to like you at the moment"

Gino didn't know what all had happened, but by his view. It looked like Zero, Kallen, and Karren had betrayed the Black Knights or vice versa. His Tristan was actually in no condition to even fight at the moment. It still had several cuts and gashes along multiple parts of his knightmare.

"Sorry Gino. But I fight for Zero."

Suddenly the Dragoon appeared in front of him, before he could react it grabbed him with the large claw.

"So who do you fight for?"

Gino's Tristan shut down, she could kill him anytime. He couldn't believe the speed at which it moved, it outmatched the Tristan in speed indefinitely.

"Britannia"

He told the truth, but he was somehow wishing he didn't considering she could kill him at any time.

Karren sighed, she hoped he would have seen Britannia's evil with the destruction of Tokyo. Still it didn't matter, they were going to kill the emperor one way or another.

"Then keep fighting till you can't anymore"

He was surprised by her response as she let go of him, allowing his systems to come back online. He floated there waiting for her to make a move, she certainly did surprise him. At the edges of his screen he could see the Shinkero and Guren flying away, with a few knightmares in pursuit. There was no way they could catch them. But if he held up Karren long enough, she might run out of energy. She was the enemy, but somehow he couldn't think of her than any more than a sparring partner. He smirked as he drew his twin golden pole axes, he was still using these since any mvs would break from that claw.

Karren looked around the cockpit, a few buttons and levers were added, but pretty much the same design. She knew Rakshata would never just add the energy wings and call it a day, no there had to be more. She pushed an unfamiliar lever forward and noticed a low hum.

The black strip along her claw arm suddenly turned red, then soon after each of the claws fingers produced a large red energy shard around them, making the regular silver claw be covered with a red energy claw. She didn't know what exactly it was, but she knew what it was for. Her claw would now act as a blade, and she knew she could make quick work out of anyone now.

Gino sighed. _Of course she wouldn't make it easy on me._

Gino prepared for her to charge, and hopefully see it coming this time. He played close attention as the black mist that surrounded the energy wings seemed to be sucked in. He knew something was up so he flew off to the side right as black energy shards came out of the wing, ripping huge waves out of the ocean below. All the Black Knights knightmares stopped, they knew it was pointless to try and take it on. So instead they scattered while shooting, hoping to get a lucky hit.

No so luck came as the Dragoon seemed to be teleporting all over the place.

"That can't be right? No way its faster than the human eye"

Inside her cockpit, Karren was smirking as she repeatedly used her geass to freeze time around her. Somehow when her geass evolved, there was no more pain in her heart, although using it a lot did give her a headache.

Again she seemingly disappeared, only for dozens of knightmares to suddenly have their float systems sliced off. All were forced to eject as Gino could only watch the seemingly teleporting knightmare.

Black lightning began to surround the red energy claw as she diverted her attention back to Gino. Gino got ready when she teleported in front of him yet again. Her claw swung down as Gino moved his pole axe to block. The force the Knightmare put into it broke the axe, sliced through the pole and sent the Tristan backing away.

"Wow. Seventh generation is nothing compared to this."

Gino was getting frustrated, he still had his machine guns and the ion cannon. But he seriously doubted that would do anything, he really needed to stop getting beat like this. He was the knight of three, yet as soon as he entered this country he had gotten beat who knows how many times. Although it wasn't y cheating, maybe these people were just that skilled and determined.

"You really are round material you know. Heck you could give Bismark a run for his money."

Karren found that funny, since they were actually planning on attacking the emperor which Bismark would most likely be with.

"Thanks. Maybe if you get a better knightmare we can do this again sometime."

Gino actually saluted playfully as he turned to retreat. They really couldn't say he didn't try, she did completely destroy his weapon along with countless knightmares. Karren was turning to fly away but something caught her eye. As the Tristan turned away she could see a very familiar blue gun on the Tristen's back. the same one that had destroyed all of Tokyo. Without thinking about the matter further she used her geass to freeze time.

Gino lurched forward as something grabbed his knightmare and then quickly pushed it away. He turned the Tristan around, readying his weapon. He didn't think Karren would sneak attack him, but he failed to wonder why she didn't kill him. He waited frozen in place, in the claw of the Dragoon was now the blue gun that contained Flieja. A weapon of immense power and destruction.

"Sorry Gino. But I think it's best if I have this"

"Karren don't!"

Without thinking he shot the Ion cannon at her wing, only for a purple shield to raise and ricochet the beam off. Karren didn't mind, she knew he was probably scared with her having this. The Black Knights as well.

Without another word she flew away, the sped so fast that the only proof she was there was the black glow from the wings, like a shadowy comet. Gino let out a frustrated grunt as he looked as she escaped. He wasn't that scared of her, she probably just wanted to make a countermeasure for it. What really scared him was how pissed Schniezel or Cornelia would be when they learned she stole a Flieja.

* * *

><p>Anya looked around the room, the sense of joy was everywhere. Nunnally and Sayoko were happily catching up as Jeremiah sat close by, wanting to know how she had been all these years. Anya looked to her left at C.C who was just hugging her cheese kun. She didn't seem that interested in everything, and how she got her memory back she still wasn't completely sure. But C.C didn't think about it, as Anya tried hard not to think about it too much. Although she did feel a slight tremor earlier, but she threw it from her mind as another battle starting.<p>

She hadn't even gotten to properly thank Karren yet, there was so much going around and so many people. The most she could do was show her the updated files and explain what happened with Rolo.

Her phone went off as she quietly went and opened it. She still recorded much, old habits dying hard. She looked at the text that was sent to her from Kallen as she immediately got serious.

"We need to leave now!"

Jeremiah and Sayoko were on instant alert as C.C just looked at her with a bored expression.

"What's wrong? Did Lulu get into trouble."

Anya's expression didn't change but inside she was deeply annoyed by the joking nature in such a serious situation. _This is probably why Lelouch calls her a witch._

"Uh you could say that..." She wasn't sure what to say, since Nunnally didn't know he was Zero and she didn't know where they were. They had tried hard to dodge all those questions and keep her occupied so she wouldn't think of them. "We just need to get out of here fast. We can't trust anyone ok?"

Sayoko and Jeremiah immediately knew she meant the Black Knights and nodded their head as everyone began to rush out to the elevator. Everyone got inside the spacious elevator as Jeremiah stood front, ready to take on anyone with his metal body. Sayoko stood in front of Nunnally gripping the throwing daggers from under her maid outfit.

"Ok. We have to get the hangers. Jeremiah, you and Sayoko keep Nunnally safe, me and C.C will help Lelouch. And don't trust anyone."

Anya really hadn't felt this kind of adrenaline in a while, she was always calm in a knightmare mainly because she had such superior armor, shields, and guns. But now she was on foot, and she knew she was small compared to most soldiers. Still she wasn't helpless.

"What's happening? Where's Lelouch?"

Anya looked at the girl, she was scared, one moment everything was great, now back into the fight.

"I'm sorry Nunnally, you'll see him again but we aren't safe anymore"

Sure enough as soon as the doors opened there was an entire squad of Black Knights with their weapons in hand.

"If you can please come with me?"

Jeremiah looked back as Sayoko looked at him nodding. He nodded back before approaching the man.

"We're sorry but we have orders to..."

Before he could finish his sentence Jeremiah grabbed him and through him into the rest, disorienting them.

"Run!"

Anya yelled as Sayoko picked up Nunnally, she could walk now but she doubted the young girl could keep up with them. Anya drew her pistol as everyone ran behind Jeremiah, him clearing the way.

"What tha... Get them!"

From all around the could hear footsteps, They didn't know which Black Knights were after them and who were not, so not trusting anybody was their best chance. Jeremiah actually wasn't running as fast as he could, Sayoko kept up easily but C.C and Anya weren't that fast.

As soon as they turned the corner there was yet another squad, and since they had their weapons ready, Jeremiah knew they weren't friendly. He tackled the man in front, which fell onto more of them. The rest began to fire at him, there bullets bouncing harmlessly off his metal body. Anya shot one in the shoulder while Jeremiah unleashed his hidden blade and cut the others gun in half, the punched him with his other hand to knock him out.

Everyone ran by quickly, not giving the rest time to get up and start shooting. Finally they entered the hanger where their knightmares were stored. The easily noticed the giant hole in the side and the disabled knightmares.

Anya heard more footsteps behind them and quickly began shooting randomly in the doorway to deter the guards from coming in. She heard them stop at the doorway as she replaced her clip and kept shooting to stop them from coming in.

"Go! I'll hold them off"

No one argued as Jeremiah and Sayoko carried Nunnally, easily jumping into the Siegfried. The machine started to power up as C.C stood by the Vulcan. Anya put in her last clip as another shot echoed behind her. Anya's military reflexes kicked in as she turned around and shot the person in the leg.

It was Chiba who fell on the floor from the sudden pain in her leg as Anya quickly ran over and kicked the gun from her hand and slammed her foot on her chest to stop her from moving. She aimed the gun at her head before checking toward the Vulcan to see C.C on the floor. Anya had long guessed Chiba shot her, but she wasn't worried since it would only take a few minutes for her to heal and get back up. But she wouldn't have that long.

Anya looked back at Chiba who was obviously in pain from her leg. And despite Anya's small size, her leg pressing down on her prevented her from moving. Chiba gritted her teeth, she did know Anya was a round. But she thought she was only good in knightmares, not in gunfights also. Anya just looked at her with uninterested eyes, weighing her chances of holding Chiba hostage until C.C got up.

"What's wrong round? Don't you want me dead?"

Anya's eyes never changed, a permanent expression on her face.

"No. You betrayed us. Not the other way around"

Anya moved her gun away as she heard more footsteps. Sure enough in front of them were the heads of the Black Knights. All of them immediately pointed their guns at her while Tohdoh took in the sight of Chiba.

"Chiba, you alright?"

"Yes sir. She just surprised me is all.."

She repressed a groan from the pain of the bullet in her leg as Anya took her foot off of her. The others had their guns trained on her while Anya looked back at them uninterested, she was prepared for the reality of death ever since she joined the rounds. Anya didn't flinch as she knew they would probably shoot her. She was once an enemy, and they still thought of her as an enemy so they wouldn't hesitate. But suddenly someone spoke up.

"Wait! Hold it!"

From behind the group came Cornelia, which surprised Anya. She didn't know she had escaped, but she geassed it had something to do with everything that was going on. Cornelia looked at the small pink haired girl, she didn't know if she was doing all of this because of geass or something else. But she was sure something wasn't right. She had barely convinced Schniezel she wished to stay with the group for a bit, she had yet to listen to the recording, but she knew somehow she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"Cornelia? I take it you convinced them of this betrayal?"

All the black knights had guns trained on her while Chiba just glared at her from the floor.

"Hardly. I just want to know, how much do you know?"

Anya scoffed. She wanted information, she was partially surprised they she didn't wait till a torture session.

"I know a lot."

_Might as well not get myself killed just yet._

She wasn't going to give information, but dying while not knowing what was going on was useless. Cornelia noticed she wasn't going to say much unless she saw her motives were at least partially friendly.

"What do you know about geass"

"Plenty"

Again another quick remark that barely answered anything. Although it did mean that the Black Knights knew about geass, but Cornelia propably told them anyway. Cornelia sighed, this was going nowhere quick but she wanted to give the knight a chance.

"Look, all we really want to know is did Lelouch use geass on everyone."

Anya almost laughed at that, her expression changed to one of confusion. Like 'are you crazy'?

"Is that what started all this? You thought he forced you to follow him?"

Then Anya chuckled as the Black Knights grew unnerved.

"He used it on Kallen and Karren. He forced them to follow him."

Ohgi shouted out, he out of everyone was the most scared of the power. Anya laughed more at his remark as she waved her arms around.

"Really? You really believed that?" Anya looked over at Cornelia who didn't look frustrated which made Anya curious. "And I take it you think I'm geassed as well?" Everyone stayed silent as she didn't feel like she was about to die. They didn't have a clue of what was going on. "I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not. Nether are you, nether is Kallen. And especially Karren is not."

"How can you be sure?"

Anya just looked at Cornelia, whose composure was surprisingly a hundred times better than the rest.

"If you were, you wouldn't have betrayed him because you'd be forced to follow him."

The Black Knights faces grew into confusion then astonishment. It was true, if they were under his influence then they wouldn't have ever thought of it.

"And Karren? She's convinced she's his daughter?"

Ohgi still thought Lelouch was evil, he massacred the Japanese and still believed Kallens will wasn't her own. Anya grew quiet trying to think, that would be tricky to explain. Since in the process it would explain the geass order and her past. But before she could speak Cornelia did.

"Project Ascension"

Everyone looked at Cornelia curiously as Anya nodded her head.

"Yes, She was made from that."

"What exactly is Project Ascension?"

Tohdoh asked, obviously Cornelia knew more about it than anyone besides maybe Anya.

"It's a Britannian super soldier's project. Creating human's biologically, then giving them geass and training them to serve the empire at a young age."

Everyone seemed to gasp, not only that Britannia would do such a thing, but the fact that had possibly several geass soldiers fighting for them.

"So if Karren's a Britannian weapon, why is she with us?"

Tamaki was more confused now than ever as everyone seemed to be getting more answers but a thousand more questions.

"Because she was made from Lelouch's blood. He is her dad, part of the only family she has ever known."

Everyone began to slowly understand why she seemed to be given free rights and privileges from the begginning. It would also explain why she never said her last name, and why she said to Villetta she was his daughter.

"Wouldn't it turn out to be a clone though if it was his blood?"

_Oh this is going to be priceless._

"It would be so they had mixed it with another. It wasn't a perfect blend so she kept several key features from both of them. Now who does Karren look like?"

First there faces were of confusion, before they distorted with shock.

"No way..."

"Kallen!"

Tamaki yelled out even though everyone figured it out. Ohgi seemed just as surprised as everyone, also the fact that that would make her Kallen and Lelouch's daughter. Well it did explain the knighthood part and why the two girls seemed close.

"That certainly does explain some things"

Tohdoh lowered his guns as did everyone else. It certainly did answer a lot of questions, and they were beginning to worry if they just made the biggest mistake of their lives. Ohgi though still had some resolve thought that it was the right thing to do.

"What about the Special Zone massacre? Lelouch admitted to causing it"

Anya tried to hid the shock from her face. She didn't know he had caused it, much less admitted to them. By all her knowledge the princess ordered it by her own will. She was silent, she couldn't answer that question. Meaning everything wasn't fixed quite yet.

"I think I can help explain that"

Everyone looked at Cornelia with surprise as she pulled Schniezels recorder from her pocket. By now he probably knew she took it. Meaning if she returned he would ether lock her up or kill her to tie up the loose end. Anya looked at it curiously wondering what was going on as Cornelia pressed the button.

_"Did you use your geass on Euphie?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You made her massacre the Japanese?"_

_"I ordered her to do it"_

Many of the Black knights were confused with her showing the same conversation until it kept going.

_"Was it an accident?"_

There was silence from the recording and from the Black Knights who wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"_I see, Karren told you... Yes, it was an accident, I never meant to hurt her or anyone else"_

Silence ensued as the Black knights were in shock. Even Chiba who was suffering a bullet would seemed to be thinking about what they did wrong. Anya was looking at them plainly, but slightly enjoying their shocked faces. Even Cornelia seemed to be trying to hold back her shocked expression. She knew something wasn't right but the fact he didn't mean to hurt Euphie. She still blamed geass, but her reasons for hating Lelouch seemed to almost vanish.

_"How is she?"_

_..._

_"Karren, is she ok"_

_"She's dead..."_

_"What?"_

_"She's dead Lelouch!"_

_..._

_"I killed her..."_

_"Why would you?"_

_"Because she wouldn't tell me who Zero was! Because she had geass! Because I didn't want you to have another weapon!"_

Everyone heard the sound of a hit and someone falling, they couldn't tell who it was until it kept going. Everyone could hear Suzaku chuckling in almost insanity.

_"I never knew you cared about your pawns Lelouch"_

_"She was my daughter you idiot! The Emperor created her to kill me if I came back! She didn't have anyone else who cared about her so she chose to help me. And you say you killed her for that! First you kill your father, then you take Nunnally from me, now this!"_

Everyone stayed silent as they were in a deep tranz of what was being revealed. It was the Emperor himself that had created her, with the explicit purpose of killing them. Being killed by a family you never knew of, how despicable.

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

_"To stop the war..."_

_"Nunnally... Give me back Nunnally and I'll end this war."_

_"Lelouch I..."_

_"I'm going to trust you Suzaku... Just one last time. Return Nunnally and I'll stop this conflict. Just one more time for her."_

Everyone listened with all their hearts as movements could be heard. Suddenly a gun went off, and the recorder ended.

What they thought they had once done right had actually been completely wrong. Anya reholdstered her gun, seeing now that they weren't a threat. Still Lelouch, Kallen and Karren were still going to kill the Emperor. But with the Black Knights no longer against them, perhaps they could rally their forces together. It would sure be easier, but somehow she knew Lelouch already had a plan.

* * *

><p>Suzaku strode through the halls of the Avalon with fierce determination. All those people, millions of lived died because he pulled the trigger, or rather he was forced to. He blocked off all emotion and turmoil within his heart as the doors opened in front of him. Inside were Lloyd and Cecile playing pool. A bored but sad expression on their face as Cecile dominated Lloyd while he didn't seem to care. Their minds were to preoccuped with all that was going on.<p>

"Lloyd, is the Lancelot ready?"

He walked in, ignoring the confused but sad expressions that seem glued to their faces.

"You saw what condition it was in. It'll take weeks to collect the parts."

"I meant the Albion"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow as Cecile continued to shoot perfectly in their game.

"It's ready to go"

"Suzaku, what exactly are you planning to..."

Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence as Schniezel came in followed by Kannon. Lloyd raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could he want as Cecile straightened up with a prince in her presence. Schniezel looked at the two before reverting back to being interested in Suzaku.

"Ah, Suzaku. I have need of your help."

"What is it sir? Is it Zero?"

He was increasingly edgy, wanting to end everything as quick as possible. He didn't care about the number of deaths anymore. He just cared about completing his goal as quick as possible. He didn't care if he turned into Zero, he just wanted it to all stop.

"I'm afraid so. The Emperor is on Kamine island and I suspect he will head there."

"The Emperor? Why would he be their? Shouldn't he be here or at Tokyo?"

"It's not my place to ask sir Kurirugi. But I need you to get their before Zero can"

Suzaku thought about it, it was his duty to protect the emperor but at the same time he had no love for the man. He had used geassed to manipulate his way into power, cast Lelouch and Nunnally aside. By all reason he was the reason Zero was created in the first place. He was the reason Euphie died, and even then he acted like nothing happened. He remembered on that island the door with the geass symbol, he was sure that was where he was at. But still whatever he was doing couldn't be good.

Schniezel turned halfway around to leave as Suzaku spoke quickly.

"Prince Schniezel." He stopped turning to him, letting him be heard. "What if the Emperor did die. Wouldn't you be the next Emperor?"

Everyone but Suzaku and Schniezel shared shocked expressions at what he was inclining.

"Are you saying we let his majesty..."

Schiezel raised his hand to silence Kannon as he thought about it seriously. Odysseus was the crown prince, but nowhere near the favorite. But if he was the only one that learned of the emperor's death, he could announce it and quickly take the throne. He would finally be able to run things his way. His father was never a kind or honest man, but he was clever. One would have to be to control a third of the world. And the Emperor considered these matters of great hardship, mundane affairs. Such a man had clearly lost sight of what was happening.

"If the Emperor did die. Then I would rise to the throne."

Kannon seemed to calm down as Cecile had her hands over her mouth to stop from speaking.

"And what if he lives?"

Schniezel looked back at Lloyd who didn't seem anywhere near as fazed as Cecile.

"Make sure he doesn't" Cecile gasped again as Suzaku nodded. Schniezel turned to make his way out the door but stopped, turning back to Suzaku. "Do this and I will make you my Knight of One. That is what you want correct?"

Suzaku's face was still plain and emotionless, oblivious to all the turmoil.

"Yes, your Majesty"

* * *

><p>An officer stood bored as he looked over the control room. Sitting and waiting was the last thing he expected to happen with them being at war with almost the entire world.<p>

The door behind him opened as he sighed. He had to do something to keep his adrenaline up. The news of the Tokyo battle and the Emperor being near them raised moral. And he was closest to respond. They were on Shikine island, closest to Kamine island.

"Yes?"

No answer as the officer wondered if it was just some janitor that walked in. He turned, being quite surprised to see a girl of around eighteen with spikey black hair. He looked at her clothing, realizing that was the enemies uniform.

"A Black Kni..."

He stopped mid-sentence, his body paralyzed from her glowing red eyes. She seemed calm as no one noticed what was happening. She spoke three little words softly.

"Obey my commands."

Red rings surrounded his eyes as his face seemed calm.

"Of course"

"You are to call a gathering of everyone in hanger one for an announcement. EVERYONE must come"

"Yes, right away ma'am"

Karren didn't say another word as she turned and walked away, hearing the officer issue commands that would bring everyone necessary to build an army. She picked up her phone, dialing a number she knew too well. She looked to her side at a shiny pillar, she could see her reflection in it. She no longer seemed pained, but the twin red eyes made her look... inhuman. She closed her eyes and reopened them, now they were a deep purple color. Now she just looked like some high school girl, if only that was how it could be. Her having an actually normal life.

Fate didn't give her a chance to muus as Lelouch picked up the phone.

"Everything's ready"

"Good. Then lets proceed with the plan"

"Right. I'll be over there in a moment"

She closed the phone, looking back at the reflection of herself. She closed her eyes once again, opening them so they were both a fiery red. She could see the symbol imbedded in her eyes. She slowly traced the burning symbol of geass on the glass, both in wonder and amusement.

"Was I ever human?"

She heard the shifting of staff and soldiers as she hurried along to her next position. They were going to geass as many Britannian soldiers and use them to help attack the emperor. Normally they would never even consider an act of using soldiers enemy soldiers to fight for them but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She had already told Anya that they were going to attack the emperor and left it at that. The girl seemed unharmed and no doubt would happily join the fight against the person who stole her memories away. Once the noise of footsteps passed away she stopped, looking at yet another shiny pillar that showed her reflection.

The Geass symbols seemed to be alive in her eyes, she saw no kindness, no peace in them. To her, she looked evil, her black hair as dark as the night sky. She looked like some sort of terror, a possessed girl or a vampire. No, she was the human form of a dragon. Something that destroys anything that chooses to fight it.

_Even if I have to become a monster. Even if I have to become evil to destroy the greater evil. I won't let you win Charles, I won't let your dream be realized. It's the worlds desire to move forward that brings joy, and I will help bring it. A kind world has no place for you. Get ready Charles, because im coming for you._

* * *

><p>The Emperor looked out at Kamine island as he approached it. A grin on his face as he looked briefly at his hand, which held his brothers code. Soon it would all be over, but the greatest challenge was always the ending. But he was sure he was ready.<p>

"Come my Demon Children. Do what you have always done. I am waiting."

The symbol infused in his hand began to glow as his laughter filled the ship, a horrible laugh that chilled the bone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**Im actually kind of disappointed in this chapter. Originally it was going to be way longer but Iv'e had so many writers blocks from the group conversations that I just updated what I could so You wouldn't feel abandoned. Although the next chapter will most likely be very long.**

**This is in a sense a stalling chapter since nothing super special happens. And btw the Black Knights reverting back was not sudden, I had planned it. Their is a meaning to my madness. I didn't like what they did, but I understood why and didn't want to just kill them. (Although I never really liked the Ohgi X Villetta thing so i may do something about that.).**

**Btw if no one had noticed C.C in my story barely gets lines and at times is a little out of character (OCC is the term i think?). Its because I could never get her personality straight. Pizaa, Cheese-kun, Loves being anoyying to Lelouch. Not a lot to work with for me, no drive for anything but death (which i changed her wish for this story.)**

**Also one last thing. Did anyone ever notice Shirley's dad was a code R researcher? Thats why he was at Narita, and as proof. If you look at the short sceen about them the three scientists saying how 'it was Bartley's idea so there was no use complaining about' there is three scientists. When they leave and find Jeremiah there is only 2. And the one missing looks exactly like Shirleys dad on the T.V during the lake Kawaguchi incident. Im like 80% sure so if some one catches that as well good job.**

**Anyway Review and have fun.**


	17. Ragnarok

Ragnarok

Anya, Cornelia, C.C, and the inner circle of the Black Knights sat around the table that not just a few hours ago they had decided to betray their leader at. At this moment they were reading over the Project Ascension files that Lelouch and Karren had put together. It was impressive, involving geassing several individuals and deep undercover spies. If not for the current situation, she would have never even thought about letting them read it, but with the current situation it was best to show them things to gain their trust.

Anya looked over and glared at Villetta who had 'invited' herself to the meeting, Cornelia didn't seem to put blame on her but Anya knew full well Villetta was a horrible person. She had been keeping watch over Lelouch, knowing his memories were rewritten. She had made Ohgi fall for her, and perhaps she fell for him as well. But in either case, she was an unwanted liability. And as how logical it would be to kill or throw her in a prison cell. That would displease Ohgi who still had too much power and influence at the moment.

She mainly kept her eyes on the group, with Chiba sometimes looking up at C.C who she had seen recover from a shot to the head in front of her eyes. It was easy to say that they had all freaked when that happened. They wanted to know all the details about geass and they had told them, but C.C would not under any circumstances give them geass as well.

"So this is everything?"

Anya looked over at Tohdoh as everyone else bean to look up as well. The file would explain everything they found about the geass order and Project Ascension. But naturally, there would always be more questions and answers.

"Displeased?"

Chiba shot C.C a death glare, which proved ineffective as the green haired girl simply played with her hair.

"No, but is there anything more that you are hiding?"

"Not that we know of. And I hope you understand why exactly we hid this from you"

Ohgi and Tohdoh both nodded in agreement as Dietard rubbed his head. Most likely thinking that he just ruined his chances of being on Zero's good side. The air of uncertainty was certainly heavy. They had just betrayed their leader along with their two best knights, who took their most advanced knightmares with them. Villetta seemed to be staying close to Ohgi, most likely using him as a shield since she was in enemy territory.

"We understand. However we won't know anything for sure until we hear it from Lelouch himself. Do you know where he went?"

"Last I was told. He was going after the Emperor"

Everyone save for Anya and C.C immediately stood up in surprise. Anya simply leaned on her hand while C.C played with her hair. Obviously the news wasn't that much of a surprise.

"You mean he's going to go after THE Britannian Emperor. With just him, Karren, and Kallen?"

"Yes?"

C.C quirked an eyebrow while everyone else digested what was going on. Eventually they reached the conclusion that with the Guren and Dragoon, they definitely stood a chance in a fight. And with Lelouch and Karren's geass, they could easily handle themselves. But the Emperor was still bound to be protected heavily.

"I see. So what's our next move?"

Everyone remained silent as C.C kept gazing at everyone while twirling her hair. She had fogotten to get her cheese-kun down in her room, the rest of this seemed so uninteresting. She already knew that one way or another they would leave to Kamine island. The only other thing weighing on her mind was whether she should give Lelouch her code, or give it to Charles and complete Ragnarok.

_"I wanted to die but was that my wish? Lelouch told me to live, but I can't truly live with this code, is that why I wanted to die? To feel like I was ever alive?... I suppose I shall wait to see how the pieces play out."_

"Well Schniezel disappeared, so we can forget about his agreement of giving us Japan."

"Well after everything that has happened. I would say you certainly earned to have your country back"

The black Knights looked at Cornelia who looked like she was having an internal conflict at the moment. _I can't believe my own father could do these things. To create and throw away lives like chess pieces. Oh Euphie... Forgive me for not understanding sooner._

"Ill do what I can to ensure Are... Forgive me. Japan, is returned to you"

"Your serious? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. He had fought against this women many times, and wasn't that fond of 'trusting her'. Although that would be hypocritical since he followed a masked man in a rebellion, then trusted an enemy prince and tried to kill their own leader.

"It's what Euphie wanted"

Everyone quieted as Cornelia reverted to looking down at her hands on the table. Everyone was recalling the Special Zone, how she was offering piece and how apparently Lelouch's geass accidently went off, and he was forced to kill her because of it.

"Well I'm heading off to help Lelouch and the others. You can come if you wish."

Anya got up, being done explaining things to them. C.C got up as well as Everyone looked up at them.

"Wait. You're going to help them take on the emperor?"

Anya got slightly annoyed, but she supposed she could share her story as well.

"The emperor has been using geass on me as my time as a round. Erasing my memories, keeping me in check. I couldn't remember my entire past until recently. Karren saved me from being subjugated to him. He planned to use Karren to kill her own parent's. And He stole Nunnally's sight and legs. I think It's time we ended it." Anya turned again to walk out. "If you want you can come. We will need all the help we can get."

"Wait"

She stopped as C.C waited patiently at the door. Anya looked back at everyone save for Cornelia standing. Even Chiba was leaning on the table, since her right leg was in a cast.

"How exactly would we be able to help? He would run if we sent all our forces at him."

Anya grinned with a gleam in her eyes. How wonderful it felt to finally remember certain details.

"Your in a floating submarine." She raised an eyebrow at how they had forgotten. "Remember?"

* * *

><p>The Knight of Twelve looked out of the flagship at the approaching reinforcements. They had asked for them, but the sheer number was over the top, but she supposed it was because they wanted to impress the Emperor. There were two Longres class cruisers approaching them with knightmares floating alongside in standard formation. Even one of those cruisers could take on the Great Britannia which she was on. Heck with their combined force they could probably push the Black Knights back slightly should the fighting resume. Still, the sheer number was out of the ordinary, even for troops wanting to show off.<p>

"Commander, why have they deployed knightmares?"

"They are simply being prepared Lady Monica. We had reports that enemies were near this sector."

"Have you? I never received such a report?"

Suddenly the entire ship buckled to the side as the wing of the Great Britannia caught fire. Explosive rounds exploded all around as the once reinforcements then turned enemy. The ship was completely caught off guard as their shields weren't even raised.

"Commander what is the meaning of this!"

"We are eliminating our enemy. Down with Britannia!"

She head several soldier echo that from the monitor as Monica Kruszewski shook. They were outnumbered and outgunned by traitors. _But why is there so many of them? Whats going on?_

* * *

><p>Suzaku glared at the Emperor of Britannia with fire in his eyes. He had just cut down a group of men wearing dark cloaks, which he immediately knew were involved in geass somehow. The Large man just looked at him not in the least bit scared, in fact it looked like he was simply irritated by him.<p>

"Is Schniezel the reason behind this?"

"Yes and no. You may have led Britannia into greatness but with unneeded sacrifices. You used people as pawns and threw away lives, you used geass to manipulate minds to better yourself. You..."

"What of it?"

Suzaku's hand shook at the coldness in his voice. He remembered how that was the exact same thing he said to Lelouch when he questioned about his mother's death.

"You enslaved the Japanese! You created Karren simply to kill for you and be thrown away! You're the reason Zero was created because you drove Lelouch and Nunnally away! You're the reason that Euphie died!" He screamed with tears in his eyes, remembering all that this man had caused.

"I have no time for these childish games. Bismark!"

As Suzaku swung to finish things quickly the knight of one. Bismark Waldstein appeared and blocked the blow with his own sword.

"Yes your majesty"

"I leave this mundane affair to you"

The emperor turned without another word as Bismark pushed Suzaku back. He stumbled as he readied his sword again.

"Wait!"

Bismark swing and struck his sword again. Suzaku put on a fierce face as red rings encircled his eyes. _What is this? This... geass is screaming at me to run away. Is the knight of one really that powerful?_

Suddenly explosions covered the night sky as he looked behind him at the Great Britannia catching fire. _Lelouch? Is he here already?_

Before he could question what was happening any further a stray missile flew towards the two knights. Both ran to get as far away as possible, but still sent both flying back. A small crater remained as Bismark, although hurt, stood up. He looked past the crater at Suzaku, who seemed to be unconscious. After everything he really should just kill him now, but the emperor wasn't in danger from him.

He looked back to the sky which showed a huge firefight, he had seen many of the kind but what was odd was all were Britannian and they were shooting at each other. He grabbed a mic from his pocket, placing it on his ear as he walked away towards the Galahad.

"Monica what's happening?"

"I don't know sir. The reinforcements from Shikine island have turned on us"

He could hear the explosions and the yells from the mic. He looked back to the sky, seeing something red moving extreme fast. He could just barely make out something equally as fast, but it seemed black so it blended in.

"I'm going out in the Galahad. You come as well. Well need everything we can muster to repel them."

* * *

><p>Karren looked around the battlefield which was a mess of disorder. Currently Lelouch was back directing the geassed forces they now commanded, with her and Kallen running around annihilating everything. It simply didn't seem fair to them, she was actually hoping Bismark would show up so she could have a challenge. Although Kallen had already told her to not think like that, else 'you're going to bite off more than you can chew'.<p>

She just floated there, looking over the field in what seemed peaceful. The battlefield seemed to be half her life, she wasn't sad, not scared, not anything during it. It was exciting when she could find someone challenging but other than that it seemed like white noise. Something that came naturally to her. After they kill the emperor she didn't know what would happen. Certainly killing one person wouldn't solve everything but it was a step in the right direction. She only hoped that dream that Nunnally had could and would be real and she would never have to kill again.

A silent alarm went of as a Vincent tried to stab her in the back with its staff. The purple shield raised in the blink of an eye deflecting it. Karren made a half turn and swatted at it with her black broadsword. It tried to block but the blade became covered in black lightning, once it struck the mvs staff shatter. Her sword easily went through it and slashed its chest, making it explode a few seconds later.

Karren noticed that the blade wasn't even in her claw, so originally it wouldn't have done that.

"Looks like Rakshata did it again."

"Mind helping?"

Karren turned back to the field as Kallen still danced around the confused enemies, taking out anyone straying far from groups.

"What's the point, they're finished. I'm just hoping a round will show up."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I..."

"This is Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve. Cease and desist now!"

Karren grinned, seeing the knight enter the field with a unique knightmare. A Roman styled helmet, with a lance and shield. The body seemed strong, yet agile. It was white, gold and blue in color. And with the announcement of being a knight, proved a great relieve of boredom from the black haired pilot.

"Karren you better not..."

Before Kallen could finish speaking the Dragoon had seemingly disappeared, reappearing in front of the knight. She grabbed hold of the knight with the Dragoon's silver claw, the knightmare shutting down instantly, the limbs resting at its side.

"What tha... How did you?"

Monica began to panic at how the knightmare somehow got so close. She was helpless now and she knew it. She pulled and pulled on the ejection mechanism but it didn't seem to work as well. Kallen looked over at the now doomed knight and sighed.

"You know doing that is unfair."

Karren raised an eyebrow at that, finger on the blast switch that would end the knight. She found she was actually partially correct, it wasn't fair to use geass to defeat her, it would take away all the challenge. She sighed as she threw the knightmare like a ragdoll. Monica quickly took the opportunity of the systems coming back online to regaining control to stabilize herself and stand ready.

"Come on knight. Give me a challenge"

Monica readied her lance as she charged head on at the black knightmare. Suddenly something struck her as her charge stopped.

"What was..."

Before she could finish however her knightmare began to bubble and boil until it exploded, leaving the Guren SEITAN in its way. Karren's eyes widened before huffing at how Kallen took the fun out of it.

"Why did you do that!"

"I meant it was unfair how you killed a Knight and I haven't yet"

Kallen grinned while Karren crossed her arms and huffed. Kallen returned back to shooting around the battlefield at amazing speeds. Karren sighed, regripping her controls, deciding that sitting here was just as boring.

"Now for step two"

Kallen and Karren turned as Lelouch in his Shinkero came onto the battlefield. Each of the female pilots took their place at his side.

"Now for the emperor"

Karren seemed nervous and excited at the same time. The had to stop him, had to. But they still didn't know how to kill an immortal. They could possibly capture or trap him but from what Lelouch told her, in that world most of anything was possible. They all turned to head for the island, all of them seeing the Galahad finally join the fight.

"So Zero. What desperate plan have you come up with this time."

The twin knightmares looked posed to strike as Lelouch thought about how to handle this.

"Look I can handle Bismark. You two go deal with the emperor."

Lelouch and Karren both looked at Kallen who went out in front to face him. Bismark suddenly backed away just in time to avoid a burning beam of green fire. Everyone stood confused as they looked for where the shot came from.

"That won't be necessary"

"Anya!"

Karren smiled at the familiar Vulcan floating just above the shore water.

"And I brought reinforcements"

Karren grew puzzled by what she meant until the ocean began to shake and rise. The symbol of the Black Knights appeared first, until the bow came out as well and soon the rest, revealing the Ikaruga. Karren grew more confused, as did Kallen and Lelouch.

"She convinced them to listen to reason for now. Interesting girl"

Lelouch nodded in half understandment, and half amazement as the Black Knights knightmares began to flow out from it, entering the battle.

"C.C. I believe it's time to deal with the emperor."

"Indeed"

C.C flew towards the island where the cave was located as Anya got beside Karren and readied herself for Bismark.

"Good to see you. But how did you convince them?"

"I shot Chiba in the leg"

She could hear the huff from Chiba on the public communication channel. Karren chuckled as she looked over at Bismark.

"Think you can handle him?"

"It will be... Challenging..."

"That's what makes it fun"

"Karren!"

"Right right. Emperor. Right."

The Dragoon turned and headed out with the Guren and Shinkero. All of them kept a close eye on Bismark who simply let them by. It took only a few minutes to land and get out, C.C already there and waiting. All three jumped down, Kallen had her gun at the ready. Lelouch seemed calm, but anyone could tell by his expression that he was still thinking about all that has happened.

C.C cocked her head to the side slightly, noticing that both of Karrens eyes were now red.

"So you've mastered it?"

Kallen looked back at Karren whose eyes were still a fiery red from the battle. Karren noticed the question was directed at her as she produced a grin of accomplishment.

"Yep"

"You did that sooner than Lelouch. Perhaps I chose wrong?"

Karren grew confused by what she meant as C.C just shook her head and directed her attention behind the girl.

"Looks like others had similar ideas"

Everyone turned and looked behind her to see Suzaku leaning against the rock wall unconscious. C.C had obviously moved him but they could see cuts and scraps on him. Lelouch felt a mixture of anger and sadness at the sight of him. He had sold him out, berated him for using inhuman ways yet he went around and did the exact same thing. Kallen didn't seem pleased to see him, and C.C was indifferent about it. The only oddball was Karren who was looking at him curiously.

Karren moved over to him, looking at the cuts and bruises on his face while the others just looked at her. Much to everyone's surprise she cupped his cheeks, and before anyone could ask what she was doing she shook slightly. Everyone saw the cuts and bruises begin to disappear as if they were never there as Karren repressed a pained yell. Healing was useful but the pain from it sometimes drove her nuts.

Suzaku suddenly woke up being startled as Karren repositioned her hands and pushed him back to sitting down while leaning on the wall. Suzaku was confused at first, until he began to look around, seeing everyone staring at the two. He reverted to looking at Karren whose eyes were a fiery red but her facial expression was different from everyone else's.

"You should be ok for now"

He was about to question what was going on and what had happened but she stood up and looked back at everyone.

"Just wait for me. I have something to say to him before we go"

Kallen raised her hand to protest but Lelouch put his hand on her shoulder. Kallen seemed confused but Lelouch simply nodded, respecting her request as him and C.C turned and headed into the cave. Kallen stayed for a moment, looking at the girl who she had thought of as friend, comrade, and daughter many times. Suzaku she still considered a wild card and not to be trusted, but Karren could handle herself. She turned away heading into the cave after the other while Suzaku started to stand and looked at her leave. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"You came here to kill the emperor?"

Suzaku shook slightly as Karren hit her mark, all the while both looked at the darkness of the cave. She eventually turned to look at him while he made contact with her eyes. He already knew she could read minds, and could control them. But what her exact power was he still was unsure of. But at this moment he was sure of one thing, they were on friendly terms at the moment.

"Yes"

"Why?"

Karren closed and reopened her eyes to turn off the geass. He could clearly see the deep purple tint to them, that somehow fit her perfectly. They showed of so many things, mainly passion but at this moment they actually showed concern. Whether for him or what he was doing he had no clue.

"Because what the Emperor has been doing is all wrong. He's the reason so many suffer, and why Zero was created. And he's the reason Euphie died."

Karrens expression saddened as she leaned on the wall with him. The atmosphere was unknown to him as they were enemies but at the moment they were talking like old friends.

"That may be true. But even if he dies, what then? Certainly you thought ahead this time right?"

Suzaku repressed a pained expression, knowing exactly what she meant by 'this time'. He had killed his father before without thinking, out of a selfish impulse. In truth he was trying to do the same now, but he at least thought somewhat ahead.

"If the emperor is gone then peace can come. If prince Schniezel can-"

"No!"

Suzaku felt confused as Karrens face showed anger the instance he meantioned the prince.

"Schnizel can't have the throne. That wouldn't make peace. He would take over the world with Flieja!"

Suzaku seemed shaken by that as he looked into her eyes. She meant what she said and he couldn't feel like maybe she was right. He was the one who had Nina build it, and he could enforce peace with it. Or he could easily take over the world and use it to suppress everyone, he would be just like the emperor, no worse than him. A man who deceives to get what he really wants.

"Karren I-"

She put her finger over his mouth to shuss him. Kallen had on many occasions done that to her due to her very excitable nature.

"Look, you're a nice guy Suzaku. We can handle the Emperor so you won't have to worry. But don't trust Schniezel"

She removed her finger while he could only feel how different she was. She wasn't treating him like last time, though she was being bound in a cell.

"Then what do I do? I can't just sit here and-"

Karren once again put a finger over his mouth to shush him, secretly enjoying treating someone else like a child.

"You can. We will regain Japan, and you can live there. No one will be out to get you, and we won't force you to join the Black Knights ether. You can live in a free Japan."

Suzaku seemed at a daze to her offer as she offered a friendly enough smile, removing her hand and beginning to walk into the cave.

"Wait!" She stopped looking back to hear him out. "Why should I believe you?"

He honestly wanted to believe her, and she sounded very believable. But they were enemies and normal people don't make offers like that unless to stab you in the back. Karren didn't seem offended in the least by it, turning around and looked at him curiously. He kept his gaze steady as she seemed to study him for a moment. She casually walked over to him and something unexpected happened.

She closed in far more than before and for a quick second Suzaku thought she was going to ether kill or kiss him. Nether happened as she wrapped her arms around him and gently hugged him. He didn't fight back, the confusion and the gentleness getting to him. She spoke softly and innocently, a big reminder of Nunnally for him.

"I know you a great guy Suzaku, despite what happened between us. You wanted to help save people's lives, and thought that your method was the only way. I don't hate you for that though, I know we have done some evil things but good will come out of it."

He eased up a little while she shifted slightly, still embracing him and hiding her face from him by resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know were are enemies, but I want that to only be on paper ok. I have been alone for so long... And then I escaped my imprisonment, fighting for my very life just to find refuge with my parents. I have friends here... But I also found a friend and Anya and in Gino as well. I hope to be friends with you as well."

Suzaku's eye widened while she sighed, still hiding her face from him. The embrace was soothing for him, and he didn't feel angry. More of sad for what she had gone through, and even though he didn't support it, somewhat understood why she did what she did.

"You don't have to believe me Suzaku. But at least believe this, the sin of Killing the Emperor is not yours to bear. Me and Lelouch have more than enough reason to do it. You don't have to do anything else after this. You can go back to a free Japan and not get caught up in this war. Just stay pure..."

She loosened the embrace until suddenly he returned it. His warmth was soothing to her, although her cheeks did turn a sharp pink from the closeness reminding her of the memory she read from Kallen. Sill she pushed that thought aside, instead listening to him speak.

"I'll consider you a friend should you come back alive ok?"

He released her as she gave him a sly grin turning halfway towards the cave.

"Yah well, can't do anything dead. And I don't plan on dying"

She was about to turn away before she noticed the fighting in the sky still going on. Bismark was still up, with all the Black Knights attacking in full force yet none landing a hit. Karren had figured Bismark could be strong, but even she knew that a ten against one fight would end quickly. Until she thought of possibly why. _Geass_

Karren frowned as she thought of her next move. She didn't know what his geass was but he obviously had one, even she or Kallen weren't that good. She couldn't just leave them, heck she was probably the only one who could take him on, with her geass to copy she could finish it hopefully quickly. But what she didn't know was would it be quick enough.

Suzaku noticed her expression and looked back between the fighting and the echoes of the battle and the teenage girl in front of him.

"What is it?"

"He has geass"

She spoke plainly, thinking hard between going after the emperor or saving her friends. Either way she had to be quick about it. Suzaku seemed shocked by this information as Karren's face showed utter frustration. _Ahhhh! I got to save them. I just hope Lelouch can handle things without me._

She began to walk off towards her knightmare before Suzaku grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She whipped her head around quickly in confusion as Suzaku looked back at Bismark.

"I'll do it. You go after the Emperor."

She looked into his emerald green eyes that were somehow clear. It was like she could see into his soul without her geass. He seemed determined, and all she could do was nod her head as he let go of her hand. She began to walk towards the cave that she had turned around from so many times, only to turn around again for last words.

"Don't die ok"

Suzaku just chuckled at it as he headed for where he had hidden the Albion.

"As If Lelouch's LIVE command would let me"

She smirked with satisfaction as she turned away to head into the cave that would be the beginning of everything.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen looked back to see Karren finally approaching them with increasing anticipation. C.C seemed to preoccupied thinking to notice however as Karren finally stopped with echoing footsteps to join the group. Everyone was silent as the darted from eyes to eyes. The only exception was Karren who was currently looking at a huge door with the geass symbol on it.<p>

She had seen this place so many times yet had never been here before. In Suzaku's memories this was where Kallen had ran away, and when he captured her father, ending Zero's rebellion for a year. Here was a source of geass, it would be fitting that it ended here.

Kallen looked from Karren to the other end of the cave, remembering the same occurrence of her being scared and running away right when Lelouch needed her most. Now was not the case, this time she would stand by him till the end. She had almost expected Suzaku to follow after them to ether stop them, or help. But nothing happened as Karren's were the only footsteps. She took the liberty of breaking the silence first.

"Did you geass him?"

Karren looked over, but her eyes didn't betray much, they seemed troubled. And even then she answered her question quickly and without expression.

"No, I've already used it on him. I can't use it again."

Satisfied with her answer Kallen faced the door as well.

"So how do we get in?"

"I can take you there one at a time. Just take my hand"

C.C leaned against the wall, holding her hand out. Her Black Knights uniform began to flutter, as did her hair. Everyone could see the symbol embedded on her forehead glowing. Kallen wasn't shocked by the supernatural display, already deciding that they were some crazy things in the world. And she didn't wish to study something so uncontrollable.

Lelouch was the first to walk up, looking back at the two identical females, before turning his attention back to C.C and placing his hand in hers. Suddenly he glowed a bright white until vanishing into nothing.

Kallen was next, eager to get things over with. She put her hand on the green haired girls as she two disappeared seemingly into oblivion.

Karren didn't know what she was feeling. Fear, relief, strength, weakness. She couldn't properly get down the feeling of being so close to what could be the end. She reached over, putting her hand above C.C's before she spoke.

"Karren, what is your wish?"

The girl looked at the witch, which held ageless eyes that seemed to study her, yet not find answers.

"I thought you knew. To create a peaceful world for everyone."

"That can't be it."

Karren raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the witch meant by that. It was what she had been fighting for all this time. What she dreamed of at night, so of course it was her wish.

"And why can't it?"

"Human's are selfish. Anytime they wish for another, it is to really boost their own position."

"Are you saying I'm selfish?"

"No" Karren took a moment to study the female with unsure eyes as C.C's remand static. "Is it just to be close with Kallen and Lelouch? To feel wanted? to have a family?"

"I want that, but it's not my wish. I wouldn't have traded myself for Kallen if I wanted to be close. I simply want everyone else to be at peace, I could care less for what happens to me." C.C seemed unsure, her eyes still studying her as Karrens hand remained just above hers. "Does that sound selfish?"

"No. But humans always are"

"Good thing I don't consider myself human"

C.C's eyes seemed to gleam with something as her expression didn't change, yet the mood in the air did.

"I never could figure out that about you two"

"What?"

"How you consider yourselves Blackened Demons when you really are as white as snow."

"So your saying we've forgotten what color we are supposed to be?"

C.C smiled which left Karren confused. She never smiled ever, EVER. It was always the same bored expression, but somehow now was different. She had read Lelouch's memory about Narita, but somehow she figured there was more to C.C's words than what Lelouch understood.

"No. All you believe you feel and produce is coldness and death. Even when in reality you are actually white and pure. And even if you produce death, people still love you and hate you sometimes."

Before Karren could ask what she meant C.C grabbed her hand, sending her into a completely different world.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked through the fog calmly as it began to disperse, revealing a very familiar platform. He was still in his Zero costume, minus the helmet that he had left back on the Ikaruga. The Black Knights may be with him now, but they would still be uncertain of him. He knew there were some things they wouldn't like, scratch that, a lot of things they wouldn't like. He just hoped they would suffice for the answers he would give.<p>

Ahead he could see his father looking back at him. Or his biological farther, but he had never cared for him, and the feeling was mutual. The Emperor stood tall with a grin on his face, with Marianne at his side smiling at the boy. She looked beautiful in her younger body, but he knew she was just as tainted as him.

"So you've finally come my son"

"I never recalled you treating me like one"

Marianne frowned at his disrespect as she looked past him. Seeing a very familiar red head appear beside Lelouch. Her expression was one of wonder yet disgust as Lelouch looked back, making eye contact before looking back at his birth parents.

"You must be Kallen, my sons knight correct?"

Kallen rose an eyebrow at how formal Marianne was being even though they were here to stop them. She looked at Marianne's cheerful face then back to Lelouch whose was plain and emotionless, he wasn't letting her act get to him and neither was she.

"Yes I am"

Charles seemed to take slight interest in her, especially how she remained at Lelouch's side, unmoving like he was.

"Wonderful. I had wanted to speak to you sooner but-"

"Stop being nice, we know what you're doing and we are here to stop it!"

Marianne seemed confused but unoffended by the girls tone with her. Charles however just grinned as more footsteps were heard.

"I doubt you two can stop anything at this point. C.C?"

Exiting from the mist came the ageless C.C with Karren close behind looking at where they exactly were. A large platform that floated in what looked to be another dimension. A very large sphere floated above the world, the colors and flow of it making it look like Jupiter. Karren looked back towards who all was here, seeing Lelouch's mother and the man she hated most. The one who made her for a sick game and tried to throw away her life like she was meaningless.

She glared at him but he seemed uninterested as C.C walked forward, although when she tried to take one step in front of Lelouch he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Answer my questions first"

C.C looked back at him with an expressionless face as Marianne simply sighed.

"I suppose you have a right to that"

"First. Why did you toss me and Nunnally aside when mother died? Why?"

He had had many guesses, many clues, but he wanted to hear it from the man himself. Even if his mother's spirit could be seen in front of him, he knew she could only exist here since she had been removed from Anya's body.

"It was to protect you dear."

"Protect?"

Lelouch replied in disgust as Kallen was angered that was how they 'protected' their own children. By throwing them in a foreign land as bargaining chips.

"It was V.V who killed your mother. Not I, so you can't hold me responsible for-"

"I have every right to hold you responsible! You blinded and crippled Nunnally just to cover up your brother. You knew we were both alone and afraid and you tossed us into a warzone!"

"A warzone that only the strong could have survived."

Karren got angered he was treating his exile as if it was a test. This man seemed to use and treat everyone around him like pawns. Lelouch seemed angered as well as he gritted his teeth, instead asking another question.

"Why did you make Karren? You could have sent anyone else to come kill me. Why make her?"

Kallen and Karren both listened with interest, Karren obviously being the most interested as she looked her 'grandfather' in the eyes.

"I didn't"

"What do you mean. Your signatures were all over the paperwork! You wanted me to kill Lelouch if he returned to being Zero!"

Karren stepped in front of Lelouch as C.C stood to the side to watch the conflict ensue. Karren was angry, pissed, enraged at how he claims he was innocent.

"It was V.V. He thought Lelouch would hamper the plan. And if he sent a member of the geass order to do it then Charles would know. So he made you in secret to do it. But I'm glad you didn't listen"

Karren glared at Marianne who seemed unfazed by it, before reverting her eyes back to Charles who seemed uninterested in her.

"So that's your excuse! Do you not get that you could have stopped him after he killed her. You never had to exile Lelouch and Nunnally!"

"I still needed my brother at the time. As for making you however, I knew what he was doing"

"And you didn't try to stop him?"

Karren raised an eyebrow, wondering why if he knew he let things go on as they were.

"I would have had you not been proven worthy, even my brother was proud of you."

"Proud? Why would he be proud?"

C.C slowly began to piece together what C.C said to her. With all Charles had been saying about her it seemed obvious now.

"Because you kill, and you do it well. Your Royal blood is strong, it has even overcome the handicap of being part Eleven"

"Don't you dare call that a handicap! Those 'elevens' are whom I fight for, they mean everything to me."

"Your purpose was to kill, and that is all you have ever done!"

That comment hit home as Karren recoiled, taking a step back into Lelouch who grabbed her arm. Her eyes darted to him with fear and unsurity. She knew he was right, she had figured that out long ago, but she wanted to kill for the right reasons. But being told that was all she was made for, and all she was good for...

"Lelouch I..."

"You've done countless more than that Karren. You saved Kallen at the cost of your freedom, returned Anya's memories, helped bring fear to Britannia. There are countless things you have done, so don't think your only perk is killing. Your my daughter, I think I should know at least that much about you."

Karren fought the tears threatening to flow as she nodded, momentarily reassured by his sympathy. Lelouch turned back towards the man who long ago cast him away.

"Last question. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it was both Nunnally and Euphie's dream." Everyone shared shocked expressions as Charles finished. "They wanted a kinder and Gentler world, and Ragnarok shall bring it"

"If we kill god then everyone's masks will break, everyone can be exactly who they are supposed to be. The dead can rejoin the living and everyone can live in happiness-"

"No they won't! Your forcing it upon mankind, it's no different than enslaving nations under the number system!"

"What of it? It is too late to stop it. This old world will end and a new world shall begin"

Suddenly huge pillars began to grow and appear behind him, they moved like a winding staircase around each other going towards the sphere above them. At closer look, everyone could see the pillars being made from countless bodies, a true symbol of evil.

"Ragnarok has begun"

* * *

><p>Anya was sweating as she tried to keep up with Bismark, she had seen him fight before during her position among the round's but never like this. She knew he was better, but even with their combined forces they couldn't get a hit on him. Her sword was just as powerful as his Excalibur but his knightmare was more maneuverable and no one else's swords or shields could stop his sword besides her own. Things were looking bad, way bad.<p>

She figured he must be running on under half power because of all the fighting, but she didn't know if they could drain him before he killed one of them. This was too much, and at this rate she would never get to thank Karren properly.

"Looks like you chose the wrong side Alstriem. Just be glad you get to die in battle like a true knight"

"Not if you die first"

Suddenly Bismark backed away just as something tried to sneak attack him, it was fast, amazingly fast. The green light darted around before appearing in front of Anya defending her, everyone seemed to gasp as the Lancelot was protecting her, what's more is it was upgraded with energy wings and looked deadlier than ever. Anya was more confused than anybody as the Lancelot began to draw his two sword, which glowed before turning a dark purple color, the same as the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N's knife.

"Suzaku what are you-"

"I'm here to help. Lelouch and the others are taking care of the emperor. Besides, I want to see if I was ever worthy to be the knight of one."

"Then I accept your challenge Kurarugi"

Suzaku stared off towards the knight of one, both readying their swords as Anya's Vulcan flew next to him. Her sword and shield were massive, but she was also slower than Bismark. Suzaku and his Lancelot Albion however had both of them outdone in speed, but not armament. Still, it felt odd fighting beside the Black Knights. And if what Karren said was true, then the next person after the Emperor to worry about would be Schniezel.

"Suzaku. Mind telling me why your suddenly deciding to help?"

Suzaku looked at the pink Vulcan whose shield and sword were raised to join him in battle.

"We are enemies... But only on paper, and right now you are in the right. Can you understand that?"

Anya looked over at the Lancelot, before grinning and looking back at the Galahad.

"Karren helped me understand that a long time ago."

"Then we fight together once more?"

Anya grinned aiming her cannon attached to her shield at Bismark. "Lets"

The Hydra cannon ripped the night sky in a green fire as the Galahad darted to the right to avoid it. The Lancelot darted towards Bismark to try and catch him off guard. Bismark somehow so it coming and blocked his sword with the Excalibur, stopping him. The Lancelot flew back right as Anya collided her blade with his, keeping Bismark still. The Excalibur seemed to suddenly get surrounded by a purple tornado as Anya's black blade became covered in black lightning. Neither one overpowering the other.

Anya thought hard one what she could use to overpower him. She had a dark wave generator built into her sword, so regular sword would shatter under ether the pressure, or the sakuradite's energy being drained. The problem though with the Excalibur is it had too much energy to drain, she wouldn't be able to break it. Their swords were dead even then.

Bismark pushed Anya's sword aside as she put her shield in front of her to defend. Bismark however moved out of the way as the hydra cannon in her shield was let loose and still missed. She knew one shot from it would finish things but he somehow always saw it coming. And now that she thought of it he always saw their moves coming, even when in reality he shouldn't. And at that point only one thing in her mind made sense.

"Suzaku, he has geass"

Bismark chuckled over the open communication channel as he blacked another blow from the Lancelot with ease.

"That's right. My geass allows me to see the future so there is no chance in defeating me"

He pushed the Lancelot's blades back as Suzaku traded one of his swords for a varis rifle. He shot with sniper precision that Bismark still dodged, seeing the shots ahead of time. Anya charged him again but instead he fled, not wanting her to slow him down again. Suzaku this time chased after him trying to slash away parts off the Galahad. But instead he missed having Bismark instead take the time of half a second to cut a gash in the Albion's side, if he was in any less of an amazing knightmare that would have gone deeper.

Both fell back to think as suddenly the earth and sky began to shake violently.

"His Majesty's wish is coming to fruition. Ragnarok is approaching and this world will end."

Suzaku gritted his teeth seeing the earth shake violently as everyone aboard the Ikaruga was scrambling to see what was going on.

"This is it Kurarugi. This is the end of all your lies and your life!"

At those words Suzaku gripped his controls harder, a red rim forming around his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kallen stepped forward to Lelouch's right with Karren at his left, all of them staring at the Britannian Emperor who seemed to be unafraid of them. C.C stood off to the side, feeling unsure about what she should do. Marianne seemed to still be putting on the caring mother act as Charles stood tall and proud with the winding pillars behind him.<p>

Karren looked up at the floating sphere above them, it was enormous. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it seemed to be the centerpiece of everything at the moment. Still, she didn't know what to do, they were going to irreversibly change the world for the worst, and even if they captured them it wouldn't stop what they were doing.

Kallen glanced in between looking at the Emperor and at Lelouch. She was the only one here who had never had a geass. Her main goal was to free Japan, then follow Lelouch to the end, but she never imagined the end would have been so soon. she didn't know what they were doing, but she could only hope Lelouch would find a way to stop them.

Lelouch seemed to be keeping his nerves better as he took one step forward in a challenging motion.

"Do you really believe that this is Nunnally's dream?"

Marianne seemed confused as she put her hands together in a pleading motion.

"Yes. With this everyone won't be able to lie. The dead would rejoin the living, she could see Euphie again even."

Kallen seemed to be paying attention closely as she thought of what could happen. _"The dead would rejoin the living? If it's true then would that mean Nauto..."_

"Euphie wouldn't have wanted this ether. You're so concentrated on the past that you don't notice the present, and it keeps you from visualizing the future!"

"The Future is the Ragnarok connection"

"Dear, please, don't you want to see lost loved ones again? What would Euphie say if-"

"Euphie would be angry if I let you get away with it! You forcing people to live in a timeless world of empty dreams. Everything would be stagnant, it wouldn't even be considered life."

C.C looked at Lelouch in curiousness. She knew he was right, even if she did die, Ragnarok would bring her back, nothing would have changed. Scratch that, everything would, everyone would experience what she did. An empty eternity that you felt you couldn't escape. _That isn't what I wanted._

"What of it? Nothing can be done to stop it now. Now that C.C is here the old world will end and the new world shall begin."

Charles stepped forward as C.C stepped back towards Lelouch and his group. Lelouch took a few steps forward as everyone watched what he was doing, Charles especially.

"That's where you are wrong. There is something that you missed."

Everyone's eyes remained centered on Lelouch as they thought what exactly he meant by that. No one so far had come up with a plan for what to do. Charles looked at him curiously, somehow worried by his words.

"And what is that?"

"That I am Zero." Lelouch waved his hands in front of his eyes, his left still a permanent red. "The man of miracles."

"Your geass won't affect me nor any other soul here!"

Karren recoiled in realization as she looked up to the sphere above them with a grin, catching on to what was happening. C.C saw her and somehow seemed amazed at the ingenuity as she joined in looking up at it. Kallen saw as well, and gave a confident smile as she join in looking up.

"That's where you are wrong. There are millions of souls here. And all men are not created equal, remember? So I think you will find my geass will work." Lelouch looked up as well as Charles and Marianne finally noticed what they were doing and sudden fear covered their faces.

"You're a fool Lelouch. God cannot be commanded by the power of geass!"

"This isn't about power. This is a request. God! Collective unconscious hear me!"

The giant sphere began to hum loudly in an almost roar as Marianne panicked.

"Lelouch you ungrateful child!"

Marianne ran at him to try and stop him, but Kallen stepped in front of him and grabbed her arm. Kallen held her back as Karren approached them as well.

"Kallen, do you really want this? Isn't there anyone you would want to see again?"

"There is. But I already know what he would say to me. So there is no point in sacrificing everyone's future for a quick moment!"

Everyone turned as Lelouch yelled out loudly, his voice somehow echoing thoughout the world.

"Don't stop the march of time!"

Everything began to shake as the sphere continued to let out a deafening noise. The symbol of geass appeared on in, glowing a bright red as the two snaking pillars began to break. It fell, piece by piece starting from the top. Lelouch's eye flickered before his right changes to a deep red, his geass now ablaze in both eyes.

"No! The thought elevator is falling! The dream we have had for so long..."

"It's over Charles. There is no point in creating an empty world"

Charles turned back abruptly to C.C who stood proudly next to Karren and Lelouch.

"No. You and I still have the mark of geass. With us we can..."

Charles held out his right hand to reveal the code imprinted on it, before realizing part of his arms and legs were being taken away. Tiny balls of light floated off of him, like a disease that was eating away at him. The same thing started to happen to Marianne as Kallen let go of her, hoping the same wouldn't happen to her.

"It can't be. We're being devoured by C's world?"

Everyone could only look as the two slowly went away into nothingness. Their legs disappearing first and working its way up their bodies.

"This is where it ends Charles. Humanity has chosen its future, over your past."

Charles eyes darted to Karren then back to Lelouch who only watched with an expressionless face. C.C showed barely any expression, but still some as Kallen stood in awe at what was happening. Karren watched, her arms slightly shaking in anticipation. Marianne was flailing her arms about trying to stop the disease eating away at her. Charles eyes suddenly showed anger instead of fear with his body already half devoured.

"You little fool!"

Charles somehow charged towards Lelouch who was surprised as Kallen and Karren both got in front of him. Karren however was more in front as his hand grabbed her throat and lifted her off her feet. Suddenly everything around them changed. A sound, like a thunder clap echoed throughout the world.

The platform, once bare began to be suddenly covered in blood as everyone took a step away from the two while wondering what was going on. As everyone's eyes darted back up they could see who they believed was Karren still being held up by Charles, however now she was far different. The Black Knights uniform she was wearing now had tears and gashes everywhere. What's more a golden chain wrapped around her small body. But the most noticeable change was the wide black wings that came from in between her shoulder blades. They were large and the golden chain wrapped around them as well, the tips barely touching the floor as Karren was still being held up by her neck. They could see her black hair still, which was the only indication it was still even her. No one knew what was going on as Charles body kept disappearing.

"Don't you realize that if you deny me then you will be forever alone in this world girl! You were made to kill, that is all you have ever done, that is all you will ever do! Humanity longs for the past and you are denying them that wish, the past is what everyone wishes for!"

"No your wrong!" Charles gripped the girl tighter as her hands were over his, trying to break her free as she could just barley breath or speak. "Everyone wishes for a better future. And even if we have to fight and die and cheat and lie our way there the future will be better than the past!"

"You're a fool Karren. I'm offering an eternal peace, a chance to end all conflict, a chance for you to be human. Are you saying you don't long for that?"

Charles grip tightened as Kallen stepped forward to help her. She didn't know what was going on but she had to do something. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand as she whipped her head around to see it was Lelouch. He nodded in a 'no' fashion as Karren replied.

"A forced peace is not the way to go. You're denying the world the right to choose for itself. You created me and stripped away my freedom to choose my path. But now I have my parents, now I have a purpose, and if you say that my only purpose was to kill then I'm fine with that." Karren closed her eyes, her hands wobbling as she tried to have enough room to breathe. Charles looked at her angrily before noticing the sly grin on her face. "I'm fine with being made to kill as long as I kill you." She opened her eyes revealing them both to be a burning red with a familiar symbol in them.

Charles's body was nearly gone as he lifted up the girl. Her black demon wings long and wide, she looked demonic, especially with the grin on her face and her red eyes. Everyone watched the two with anticipation, no one caring about the blood all over the floor anymore. Charles's single arm began to shake as Karren's smile grew larger. "I'm your demon princess remember?" His arm shook more and more as the tiny lights continued to float off of him. "Now be gone!"

Charles let go in a hurting yell as the once purple lights turned a violent red and ripped him apart, leaving nothing left of ether him or Marianne. Everything suddenly turned a deathly silent. She looked at the nothingness now in front of her as she gazed out. She should be happy, she should be overjoyed, but nothing could overcome the sudden coldness in her chest.

* * *

><p>Bismark let out a grunt as he blocked blow after fierce blow from Suzaku. Something had changed during the fight, he no longer could see his movements accurately, whenever he was about to counter, the future would change every time. He no longer had an edge, and he certainly didn't have a better knightmare.<p>

It was only him versus Suzaku and Anya for now. The rest had left to recharge their energy fillers it seemed, and all of the Emperors men had been quickly wiped out by the Black knights and the traitors, even the knight of twelve didn't make it. He was all alone, but the least he could do was hold them of as Charles completed Ragnarok.

He barely dodged another Hydra blast from Anya as sweat beat down his face, he would have to retreat soon if this kept up. The Lancelot once again struck his blade as he pushed him off until something happened, or something stopped happening. The earth stopped shaking as everyone took a momentary pause from the battle.

Bismark breathed heavily as the rumbling from the earth stopped, his breath quickened not because he was exhausted but because he knew what had happened. The Emperor would never let Ragnarok end, which means it wasn't the Emperor who had stopped it.

Bismark slammed his fist hard into the side of his knightmare as he cursed under his breath. He would avenge the Emperor when he got the chance, but now wasn't he time, not with him being surrounded and outnumbered.

"You fight well Suzaku but I'm afraid I will have to leave. I have more important matters to deal with."

"Your leaving? Just like that?"

"There is no point for me to continue fighting. My lord is dead, and I have been disgraced. If your still honorable Suzaku you will let me go."

He really hated to simply quit, but if he kept fighting then he would run out of energy and be captured or killed. He had no allies and he had far greatr goals to complete, like avenging his Emperor.

"Suzaku don't listen!"

Anya positioned her Hydra cannon to kill once again as something happened...

* * *

><p>Kallen looked at the girl she had grown close to staring out in the distance, the black wings a new and scary addition to her looks. She didn't turn around, maybe stunned by what she had done. She could see her hand gently rub her neck where the Emperor was choking her. They were alone, and as much as she wanted to comfort the girl the wings just looked too menacing...<p>

Karren looked out at the vast nothingness in front of her. Her eyes shifting and looking at everything. She didn't know what she was feeling right now, but it was something foreign to her. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her trance as she looked over her shoulder at Lelouch's face. He seemed concerned, and as Karren looked she noticed the wings that accompanied her several times in her nightmares.

"I used to believe this is what I would become, a demon"

She ran her hand across the inside of the wing, it felt incredibly real but she didn't know if it was or if it was a dream again. She stretched the wing to its full extent, the chains around it rattling as everyone observed her.

"You aren't. I know you aren't. And you know it to, but you don't realize what you actually are"

Karren seemed confused as she looked him in the eyes, hers and his both were filled with geass. Both a tainting red color, yet the expression on both of their faces didn't fit the picture of demon. Karren saw into his soul and mind, and she knew she wasn't like that. To everyone else she was never like that.

"How do you know? How do you know this geass won't taint me? How do you know I won't become-"

Tears began to form in her eyes as Lelouch cut her off.

"Your my daughter. And me and Kallen and C.C will be here with you. I know you Karren, you aren't selfish, never once have I associated you with the word."

Karren seemed unsure as her tears kept coming, her eyes every now and then glancing towards Kallen who seemed afraid at her demon state of appearance.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that somehow... I would end up killing you two..."

Lelouch seemed somewhat confused at why she was saying that, she turned her head away not being able to stand looking at him anymore as he quickly put his hands around her pulling her into a hug. She seemed startled at first as her wings were pushed down to her sides, her tears flowing down her cheeks and onto his arm sleeve. The warm from him was soothing, and it did ease her worries a bit. "You're my daughter Karren. And I know you would never even think such a thing."

Slowly she let the embrace take hold of her as she calmed down. As she did the wings began to fade, the holes throughout her outfit began to repair as everything faded back to her normal self, as if it was all just an illusion. Kallen looked with sad eyes at the two as he let go, Karren taking the quick moment to use her arms to wipe away her tears, even knowing everyone else saw it.

C.C seemed contented with the outcome of the events as she looked towards the mist that would bring the back into the real world.

"So what now?"

"We have to go after Schniezel right? He was planning to take the throne, so we will have to act fast"

Kallen, C.C, and Lelouch all nodded in agreement as Lelouch began to ponder his next move, he had some time to decide his next move, and planning it with his knights might actually slow him down with the whole trust thing.

Kallen sighed as she looked at the vastness of the dimension they were in. It was infinite and unlimited by space. Still, she smiles even though no one was looking at her, they had one another major victory. The Emperor was stopped, she had Lelouch and her daughter with her. Everything once again seemed like things were going right, but she knew it would never stay like that if what happened hours ago didn't prove the point. Still it was at least a small moment of relief and comfort for her.

She glanced up, wondering if Nauto was up there, smiling down on her right now. _Nauto, I hope you're proud... Because I_-

"Don't!"

Kallen looked quickly towards where Lelouch was yelling before being lost in darkness...

* * *

><p>Kallen blinked several times as she shook her head wondering what just happened. She looked to her left to see Lelouch with similar questioning eyes. Both got up and stared to check their surroundings as many things became familiar quickly. They were in a home, but not just any the home Lelouch had lived at on Ashford Academy. Kallen looked back at Lelouch, who was now out of his Zero costume and into street clothes, she looked down at herself noticing the same thing.<p>

"Lelouch what happened?"

Faint red rims disappeared in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. We're in Ashford I think..."

The TV. was on but nether listen as Lelouch looked out the window, seeing construction crane everywhere already filling in the Fleija crater. He had expected there would have been more fighting, or at least Britannian or Black Knights floatship about. But nothing was in the sky at all. He looked back at Kallen who was still wondering what was going on as the door opened revealing Anya.

"There you are. I swear I never expected you to be hiding back here again"

Both Kallen and Lelouch traded confused glances as he approached the short pink haired knight.

"What do you mean hiding? What happened?"

Anya's eyes showed confusion as she looked at Kallen who had the same look on her face.

"You mean you don't-"

"We interrupt your program for a special announcement. Here today the 98th Emperor of Britannia will give an announcement"

"What?"

"What did she say!"

Kallen yelled as she quickly grabbed a remote and pounded away at the volume up button.

"The Emperor has not made any speeches, or public appearances since the loss of Japan. Some say he is having trouble coping due to his long time as Emperor."

"Loss of Japan?"

Lelouch turned towards Anya's who opened her mouth to speak only to be caught speechless by what was on the television. Lelouch turned as well, but instead of the supposedly dead Emperor was instead Karren in a black outfit that showed power and authority, the cape elegant and the color matching her black hair. One fit for royalty as she stepped in front of the throne, and to everyone's shock sat down in it.

"I am Karren Vi Britannia"

Kallen gasped as she couldn't believe what she was doing as everyone around the world felt the same thing.

"And as of now, I am the 99th Empress of Britannia"

Everyone gasped as her face was perfectly calm. Her eyes sharp and precious.

Yet no one seemed to notice the thin red rims surrounding her amethyst eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Didn't see that coming huh?**


	18. Royal Ambitions

**Authors notes:**

**Ok this chapter took waaaaay too long to make. I used to work on this stor regularly during my free time at school but then they had to go and ilter the sites, which included this one so im forced to work on it at home. This chapter was taking too long, and I had to cut it in half because it was getting too long. No way im going to abandon this story but it may take a little longer. **

**Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Royal Ambitions<p>

Karren looked out at the massive audience that had collected here to hear the Emperor, only to hear from their new Empress. Karren looked just the same, but her expression and the way she moved was completely foreign to those who knew her. Her eyes were now hard instead of soft, her voice filled with authority instead of questions and energy.

The attire she now wore was of a black material that screamed power and authority that any other ruler could recognize. Her arms were covered in long sleeves and gloves with a cape that encircled her body.

"Girl, please come down from there. Such an announcement can get you killed"

Karren refocused her attention on Odysseus and behind him she could see the other royal members, but she didn't see the troublesome one Schniezel.

"The Emperor no longer lives, and I'm the one who took his life" Every singles last person in the chamber let out a gasp at the shocking news. "Therebye making me the new Empress" _No, that's the kind of announcement that can get you killed._

"Guards! Take that whore and execute her! She's guilty of murdering our Emperor!"

Almost instantly guards came up from the center with their spears drawn and ready. Karren huffed as they charged at her, she closed her eyes taking her time to open them to reveal an unnatural red.

"Obey me as Empress"

The guards spears were a second from piercing her body when all four of the guards froze in place. All at once they lifted up there spears and hit the pole to the ground in an echo.

"Yes, Your majesty!"

Karren grinned as she stood up, several of the occupants of the room beginning to panic as she walked calmly past the guards. A mysterious aura seemed to surround her as she spoke loud for everyone, including the world to hear her.

"I'm going to make this very simple for all of you... Acknowledge and obey me as Empress!"

All occupants in the room were soon caught in the gaze of her red eyes as red rings formed around theirs. Each person's features suddenly went from panicking to happy.

"We hear and obey."

"All Hail Karren! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Karren! All Hail Britannia!"

Karren couldn't help but chuckle at the spectacle in front of her as roars of people hailed Britannia and her as its head, she had successfully conquered the nation she hated most. He chuckle soon grew into a laugh and further into that of insanity as the palace roared.

* * *

><p>Lelouch couldn't believe what he just saw. In one foul swoop his daughter had taken over all of Britannia using her geass. It would be effective but it would never be subtle. What's worse, is as he looked at the date in the lower corner of the screen he could see that an entire month had passed since the battle for Japan. That means he and Kallen had been in a trance for a month. The only person who could possibly do that was Karren though, but something was off, she never had to geass them. They trusted her fully but something had changed, something was wrong with what was happening.<p>

"Did you know about this?"

Lelouch turned to Anya while Kallen remained staring at the TV. Anya seemed unsure as she kept glancing between the TV and Lelouch.

"I.. I don't know. After the earthquakes stopped, all of you flew away from us. Karren said that you guys still had one thing left to do"

"Wait... Karren did?"

"Yah that's right. She barely told me half an hour ago you would be here. You... You didn't know?"

Kallen turned back as the channel returned to it's normal station, paying close attention to the young girls information.

"No. I don't remember anything past Karren killing the Emperor" He looked behind him towards Kallen who's eyes were down trying to remember as well. "And you're the same I'm guessing?"

"No. The last thing I remember is you yelling 'Don't'. But I can't remember anything past that."

"Why did I yell that? I... I can't remember that part..."

"I don't know. I was turned around at the time. I don't know who you were telling"

Lelouch kept his mind racing as he looked back to Anya.

"Can You get in contact with Jeremiah. We need his canceller"

Anya let out a grunt as she looked at the floor, then back up to him.

"Karren told him and Sayoko to go somewhere. They wouldn't say where though."

"Karren again? Why is she doing this? Wait... What about C.C?"

"Haven't heard from her since you guys left, her knightmare was left behind though."

Lelouch put his hand on his head as he paced around the room. Kallen was equally as confused as to what was going on, once again everything went so well just for a problem to show up. Suddenly he stopped pacing and faced back to the pink haired knight.

"Nunnally? Jeremiah and Sayoko were protecting her. Where is she?"

"Don't worry. Don't worry." She waved her arms to tell him to stop getting excited about the subject as she pointed towards the door. "She's talking with your friends in the student council room"

Without another word Lelouch walked past her with Kallen right behind, Anya followed quickly after with many questions in her mind. Lelouch quickly arrived at the door as Kallen leaned on the wall next to it. Last time she had seen them had been at the Valentines event, but they didn't know it was her. The last time they all knew it was her was during the first Black Rebellion, into which they chose... Different sides.

Anya stood behind Lelouch as he opened the door to have everyone turn around to look at him. He could see the TV was on showing Britannian news, and from their faces he could guess they saw their new 'Empress' take power. Rivalze was the first to stand and say his thoughts though.

"Lelouch you missed it! There's this girl who looked like Kallen who-"

"She's Karren. I told you about her before, but I didn't know we were related"

Lelouch looked to his right to see Nunnally by Milly. And Shirley across the table who was still comprehending the news.

"I thought it was Kallen at first. Wait isn't Karren the girl-"

"Hey Lelouch have you seen where Kallen is at? Haven't talked to her today"

Kallen blinked a few times trying to get things straight. They didn't hate her? And they knew she had been here? And they talked as well? _What is going on here?_

Kallen poked her head out to see the rest of the members, and Nunnally without her wheelchair.

"Kallen weren't you? But I thought she? And Lelouch, and-"

"Shirley breathe!"

Lelouch and Kallen looked at her curiously as the orange haired girl took a quick breathe to compose herself.

"Kallen you told me you were Karren at the time. So was this the girl Lelouch was really Kissing?"

Kallen and Lelouch simultaneously looked at each other then back to the orange head as Milly took quick interest and looked at them both. Of all the times to bring up something unimportant.

"ooops. I forgot, sorry Kallen..."

"Wait? Brother you said you and Kallen were together?"

Kallen suddenly hit herself in the head for the stupidity of looking like her and everyone getting the two confused. Milly however grinned in a way that Lelouch always dreaded.

"Are they now?"

Lelouch cursed getting caught up in a moment like this when he had too many questions. Although it seemed that the others were acting normal, and they had apparently been on friendly terms during the month. Furthermore Nunnally had called him her brother but the others didn't react to it. So ether he had somehow told them during the month lapse in his memory, or someone canceled out the geass put on them. But he knew there was more important questions, so he would just play along with what he thinks they know.

"Look can we get back on track here?"

Milly still gave off a friendly 'enough' smile with dull red rings surrounding her eyes.

"Ok, but first thing is first. She said her last name was Vi Britannia?"

Milly raised an eyebrow, having been born in nobility and knew that meant she was from the same family branch as Lelouch and Nunnally, and as far as she knew he didn't have another sister.

"Um... It's complicated."

Kallen was at a loss of words while Lelouch continued to try and figure things out.

"We are related, but in a strange way."

"Such as?"

Lelouch stood in the doorway with all eyes on him and for once he couldn't make up a good enough lie. He however redirected his attention back to Anya when she spoke though.

"We need to hurry Lelouch. The others want to speak with you two"

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief as he and Kallen both nodded, knowing they would have to stabilize the situation with the Black Knights before finding the questions Karren was leaving for them.

"We'll I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Lelouch quickly backed towards the door, somehow knowing Milly wouldn't leave it at that and was hoping Anya could hold her off long enough for them to escape. Instead though Rivalze spoke up.

"Off to see the Black Knights finally?"

Lelouch stopped at the door as Kallen darted back to the doorframe, wondering what was going on.

"What do you mean?"

"You're off to see them as Zero right?"

Lelouch and Kallen both looked around at the faces, each one normal just like in the old days. Even Nunnally seemed unaffected by the news to them. Anya though had her hand on her gun, looking around the room curiously. A faint red rim surrounded the student councils eyes as Lelouch thought it best to continue playing along.

"Yes... I am..."

"Well say hi to Kaguya for me!" Milly quickly turned back to Nunnally beside her. "And we have to get a Festival going for you!"

"Madam prez! The budgets high enough with the construction! you're going to bankrupt us!"

Lelouch stepped out, letting the door hiss closed behind him with the two female Black Knights waiting.

"What the hell's going on?"

Lelouch looked at both females before turning away, motioning them to follow him.

"I don't know. But we can't delay seeing the Black Knights, if we do it will look like we are trying to take over both Britannia and the UFN."

"Why don't you go? I can go see what Karren's doing and-"

"They don't fully trust me at the moment Kallen. I'll need both you and Anya there to get out alive, as for what Karrens doing. We will have to plan a trip, but after we deal with this"

* * *

><p>Karren sat on the throne in the now empty room. It was large, being built to house hundreds of people at once. Everyone she had geassed was off completing the requests given to them, all with smiles on their faces. If only the world knew what she was really planning.<p>

"It's such a strange feeling. Having a nation the size of a third of the world in my grasp"

The room only echoed her voice slightly as she leaned on her hand, a dim red rim surrounding her eyes.

"It would be foreign, especially for someone who knows nothing of politics."

Karren grinned as she leaned her head, seeing C.C holding her doll. She stood a few feet away from her, an expressionless mask covered her face. But Karren knew it would do no good, she knew how she felt about it.

"'Knew', nothing of politics. I just think it feels strange commanding the dog who has tried to bite me since my birth."

"Because you've grown stronger than it"

Karren looked C.C over, her golden eyes never wavering as Karrens soften, just for a moment before gazing back at the empty room.

"I take it from you being here that Jeramiah won't be joining us?" C.C didn't speak, instead she gracefully walked over and sat on the arm rest of the throne that Karren wasn't leaning over. The young girl sighed as she continued to gaze out. "Sayoko was so much easier to 'convince'. His geass canceller is a problem though."

"Where is Sayoko anyway?"

"She's doing something in Japan for me" She looked over at C.C who was still hugging her doll, seemingly half interested. "And before you ask you can't know what it is. I'm risking enough letting you run around."

Karren took one more look at C.C's bored face before getting up, adjusting her cape slightly. She walked past C.C without a word as C.C took the time to speak her mind.

"He wouldn't want you doing this. And you know he wouldn't agree with it."

Karren stopped, instantly knowing who 'he' was. She wasn't talking about Jeramiah, but of her father instead. The air was so thick in the silence you could choke on it. That is, until Karren decided to speak.

"It doesn't matter what he wants anymore"

The voice was so cold that even C.C looked at the girl with fascination at the change. Without another word she continued walking out of sight. C.C in took a breath at the sudden quietness as she leaned over, carefully laying down on the throne in the now empty throne.

"Has he changed you so much?"

* * *

><p>Ohgi, along with the rest of the inner circle of the Black Knights sat waiting for their 'leader' to appear. The mood was still thick with uncertainty, but at least now they were willing to hear him out. He had to admit it, they jumped the gun last time without getting all the information. Tohdoh out of all of them had been one who suggested we hear him out. He had seen him as a child, and was convinced that he was indeed on their side. Everyone suddenly began to hear footsteps outside as everyone's gazes faced towards the door.<p>

It opened slowly, before a familiar red head poked her head though looking about the room. No one said anything at first as Ohgi stood up, eager to see his best friends little sister again.

"Kallen. There you are."

She sent a glare his way, and the others quickly knew she was still mad about what they had done. She looked behind her nodding before opening the door all the way and allowing their 'leader' to step inside. He wore the mask and costume of Zero, which was odd since everyone already knew of his identity. Well, everyone there did, he strolled inside, taking a quick look at everyone before seating himself at the opposite end of the table. Anya sat herself next to him on his left, with Kallen taking her place at his right, her eyes still looking suspiciously around the room.

"Their isn't a point in wearing that mask. We all know who you are"

Kallen looked back between Zero who was silent, then to Tohdoh as Ohgi sat down from receiving silence from Kallen.

"The point of the mask is not to deceive. But to create a symbol to rally behind"

Calmly he reached up, pressing his fingers gently against the mask. Everyone heard a hiss as the panels slide away, and soon saw Zero take his mask off revealing black hair and amethyst eyes. Everyone looked at the ex-prince for a second before relaxing in their chairs better. They were still uneasy about him, especially about his geass.

"That may be true. But it's also true you've used that mask for your own personal gains"

There was a brief silence as Lelouch looked around the room, he had to choose his responses carefully.

"I'll admit, I have gained much personal gain from it. But now it's done with, im not nor have I ever used this to further myself."

"And what about Karren taking over Britannia? Certainly seems you're style brother."

Lelouch and Kallen both turned quickly to see Cornelia and Guilford standing by the now closed door.

"Ohgi! Don't tell me you-"

Kallen stood up as Anya did as well. But the pink haired girl instead grabbed her wrists, and made a motion with her other hand for the girl to listen first. Lelouch looked at Cornelia then back to Ohgi who put his hands together and leaned on the table.

"She's an honorary Black Knight at the moment. But don't avoid the question."

Cornelia made a 'huhp' noise as Guilford waited beside her patiently. He had on dark black glasses, and had a cane hidden behind his back. Lelouch could barely make it out, but he was certain that the Flieja had blinded him. Cornelia kept her gaze steady on him, and he knew she didn't like having to be a part of what you once fought. It seemed appropriate, she was in a sense an honorary Britannian.

"In don't know anything about it. Me and Kallen's memory had been erased. Farthest back we can remember is Kamine island"

"What do you mean your memory had been erased!"

All the Black Knights instantly stood up. Confused at what seemed an impossible and impractical excuse. Lelouch looked at them calmly before looking back at Cornelia making eye contact with her.

"You don't even know what her geass is do you?"

Cornelia scowled as Lelouch nodded at how his assumption was correct. They may have thought his geass was the only kind.

"What is it then?"

Lelouch continued to swivel in his chair between the Black Knights and Cornelia as Kallen had rolled her chair a foot back to look at him. He stopped as he turned his head towards Cornelia.

"Do you remember Project Ascension?"

"Of course."

"And do you know what they did to her?"

"They saw the files, so they know."

Lelouch listened as the pink haired girls comment was the only voice in the room, he was making sure he had their attention.

"She hated Britannia for the way they treated her. She wanted them to hurt as much as she had, and in the end it manifested her geass"

"Which is?"

Lelouch looked back to Ohgi then down in his lap as he began to twirl the Zero mask.

"An eye for an eye. In other words, she copies others geass"

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath except for Anya and Kallen who already knew it. Ohgi took a quick second to compose himself as he spoke.

"How many geass's does she have?"

"From what I know six. Absolute obedience, frozen perception, increased strength, regeneration, paralyze, and memory reading."

"And she used that to take the throne?"

"So it seems. However, I can't tell you why because even we don't know."

Everyone waited silently as they in took the information about their former comrade. The girl had six powerful geass's, but from what they have seen, she wasn't using it in any obvious evil way from when they worked together. Kallen looked around the room, and took the silence to speak her mind.

"Look, I know we aren't on the friendliest terms right now. But we really need to speak to Karren."

The Black Knights gave her a questioningly look while Lelouch rested his head on his hand. He knew what they would say.

"No. There is too many questions to answer and things are suspicious enough. With Zero being head of the armies of the UFN and Karren controlling Britannia. If something was up, then they could essentially rule the world."

"Then send me alone. Something's up with Karren, we can't just sit here and ignore her."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds as Kallen crossed her arms. Something was up and the key to all their questions was Karren. She was a pilot, not a politician so negotiating in conversations wasn't her strong suit.

"What exactly happened on Kanime island"

Everyone soon diverted their attention to Lelouch who was keeping calm despite the suspense. He knew they would eventually allow her request seeing as they trusted her more than him. But pressing the matter would go badly, so he was diverting attention while gaining answers.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you. Mine and Kallens memories were erased, I want to know what we did after our memories were wiped."

Cornelia listened intently at the door. She had heard of what happened, but she wasn't there at the time. She had gone out to the battlefield while soldiers were being collected since she didn't want to partake in killing her father. She had found Guilford during that time, but perhaps being there would have given her a better view on was Anya's turn this time as her quiet voice filled the room.

"We were battling Bismark until Suzaku came to help. We almost beat him, but then all of you ran away in your knightmares. Suzaku chased after you but Karren disabled his float system. In the end Bismark escaped and-"

"Wait wait wait! Suzaku was fighting Bismark?"

"Yes. But I think Karren had a part in it."

"You mean geass?"

Anya turned to the Black Knights who had asked the question before, but she still didn't know the answer.

"No, she had used it on him before so he was immune."

The Black Knights turned towards Kallen, each with a questioning look.

"Immune?"

Lelouch grinned at the lack of information they actually had, and with their new curiousness it would be easy to convince them of his good intentions.

"Yes, every geass has a limit and a drawback. Mine is that I can command a person to do anything within their capability. But I can only use it on a person once. Afterwards they are immune to anymore commands."

Ohgi began tapping the table, wondering if they could use this information to prove whether he was misusing his geass. Or if they were geassed themselves.

"How do we know you're telling the truth."

"If you want I'll show you"

Lelouch closed his eyes, before opening and revealing them both to be a burning red. Everyone grabbed their weapons in surprise as he calmly turned his rolling chair to face Kallen. She gave him a confused look as he spoke.

"I command you to attack Cornelia"

Guildford immediately stepped in front of her while Kallen looked at him blankly. She looked at everyone else who had their hands on their guns as she caught on to what he was doing. She raised her hand, pretending to look at her nails as if she was taunting someone.

"No"

Kallen grinned while the others looked at her questioningly. She seemed to have outright refused his command, even with his geass on. Before they could inquire anymore though Lelouch spun his chair all the way around to face Anya who looked at him in confusion as well as everyone else. That is until she got what he was doing.

"Lelouch you better not-"

"I command you to dance around the table one time."

Sudden red rings formed around Anya's eyes as her face suddenly changed to pure joy. She stood up suddenly as everyone looked at her.

"Of course!"

Before anyone could inquire further she began to spin and sing as she made her way across the table, everyone glancing at Lelouch who just sat patiently, ignoring the stares at giving such an odd command.

"So this is geass"

Tohdoh stood to block the girl as she simply side stepped him and kept up the singing and dancing. Kallen glanced at Lelouch, wondering how bad Anya was going to hurt him for making her do something so ridiculous.

"So she has no control over what she is doing?"

"Yes. And when the command is done, she won't remember what she did. It's memory damage from the geass."

Anya finally came past the others as they sat down, looking at the girl who had no clue of what she was doing. Cornelia raised an eyebrow at how this bumbling group had somehow taken a country back from them. As Anya finished her song she sat down as the red rims around her eyes faded away. She began blinking several times as she looked, seeing everyone looking at her.

"Um... What happened?"

"Anya"

The young girl turned to Lelouch, both of his eyes still a blazing red.

"I command you to dance around the table one time"

Anya blinked several times as she kept seeing glances from the others.

"Why would I do that?"

"I hope this was a valuable enough demonstration"

Everyone nodded as Anya glared at Lelouch, knowing what he did.

_"I swear if he made me do anything embarrassing!"_

"So if you have used this power on us then we would be immune to it"

"Precisely. If you think you're under my influence i can command you to do something, and if you don't listen then it proves i had used it on you before. But if you do listen, then it proves you were not and I would never be able to use it on you again"

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks but understood what he was getting at. There would of course be others nearby to make sure he didn't command him something they didn't want him to. But it was a start for trusting in him again. Then they could figure out what Karren was up to.

* * *

><p>Jeramiah waited in the dark, his arms being held by a thick metal binding behind his back. It was overkill for regular prisoners, but then again he was part cyborg and they weren't taking any chances. His ears perked up as he could make out the distant sound of footsteps. He looked up, even though he couldn't see in the dark to see who was visiting him. Suddenly all the lights in his cell turned on and he was forced to blink several times to get used to the light.<p>

"Ex Margrave Jeramiah"

Jeramiah's eyes finally cleared as he saw the figure of his lord's daughter standing behind the reinforced glass wall a few yards away. Right out of range of his canceller, she had on a black attire of sorts that wrapped around her small frame. But she looked ever as bit as intimidating, especially her eyes.

"My lord"

The term felt slightly foreign to him as he said it. He was sworn an oath to serve the Vi Britannia line till the end. But he never thought it would go this far, and with these consequences.

"It's Majesty now"

Jeramiah knew what she meant as he noticed the crown hanging loosely from her left hand. It would have been the empresses crown to wear, but she didn't seem to want to wear such a thing, just like the previous emperor. And most likely for the same reason, wanting people to recognize the Emperor's face, not the attire.

Jeramiah looked at her eyes, a deep ocean that he couldn't seem to understand. It looked as if someone else had completely taken over her body. When he remained silent, she sighed looked down at the crown in her hand and began fiddling with it.

"You swore to serve the Vi Britannia line Jeramiah. Why not now?"

"Because his lordship wouldn't want what you have planned. Nor would anybody else that knew."

She stopped fiddling with the crown, suddenly. She lifted up her head, her eyes sharp as ever.

"What do you mean? Everyone wants peace and this will create it."

"I mean no disrespect your Majesty. But what your wanting is... impossible."

Her eyes didn't shift like her thought they would. She instead produced a small devilish grin, before reverting her back to the crown in her hands.

"Then I will do the impossible Jeramiah. And I will change everything."

"Only a god could go through with such a thing though"

Again the crown stopped twirling, but she remained looking at it. Her grin gone, now replaced with a frown as her red rimmed eyes stared at it in wonder. Her lips parted as she spoke softly.

"Then I will become a God. I will be looked upon as a great powerful being."

She turned away as Jeramiah looked with sad eyes at her.

"And even if I have to sacrifice one or two billion lives for it. Nothing and no one will stop me"

* * *

><p><strong>(One week later)<strong>

Kallen looked around the room, her fingers tapping rapidly on the table to give her something to do. They had come a long way in convincing the Black Knights of there good intentions, and they were listening, at least this time they were. It helped though that Cornelia had actually HELPED to convince them with the recording. And also the fact that Oghi's apparent hidden love to the same Britannian that was watching Lelouch went sour. She had apparently abandoned him soon after the entire incident, rejoining the Britannian army, but now with Karren being the Empress she really didn't know what had happened to her.

As Kallen looked around she could see everyone discussing the rebuilding projects. Lelouch or rather Zero had been a great help to it, being extremely knowledge in economics despite how often he slept in the class. He had made speeches and some public debuts, but never answered the question flying around Japan. What will they do about Britannia and their new Empress.

It was true that many of the Japanese were extremely bitter towards Britannia, wanting to go to war right away. But others knew it was fool hardy to attack a nation fifty times your size. Even if they now controlled the world's largest supply of Sakuradite, they didn't have all the metals and mines to make knightmares or factories. Plus Britannia seemed to be utterly and completely leaving them alone. The closest there warships get is the patrols of Hawaii, now named as a state and not an area.

And that was only one of the few things Karren had done. And even though she has been doing an incredible amount of good so far, Kallen just couldn't shake the feeling something was up. She had not released all the captured areas, but had renamed them after what they were originally called and proclaimed them to be states of Britannia. However the Number system was still in place, but there was something strange about how she was going about that particular system.

She had actually called a vote for if the number system should be kept or not, even worse was how only the nobility were allowed to actually vote. Although public opinion of her was up so far, that act made it go down slightly. But the Nobility easily rose to the chance to have an influence on their new Empress and thus the entire nation.

Kallen looked around the room as people laid down questions and answers, yet she couldn't here their voices as she could only hear the tapping of her finger. She just wanted to see her, to see what was going on. She in a sense had everything she wanted but her daughter, which she caught herself calling her that more and more often. She had a man she loved, she had her nation back and free again, but now she just wants Karren to be with them. It was an odd feeling since she hadn't liked the girl in the beginning, but now she didn't care, she just wanted her back.

Kallen broke herself from that thought as she noticed everyone stopped talking and instead was turned towards the TV that had been playing behind them with the news on. Kallen turned to see what was going on, seeing it was the new Japanese news channel, whom Milly had quickly become to top girl of despite being Britannian. No one complained seeing as how Ashford was giving its full cooperation, allowing Japanese to go to their school as well.

"Welcome, I'm Milly Ashford with an important update concerning Britannia. Today is the day that the Empress, Karren Vi Britannia, will proclaim the results of if the Number System should be kept or not."

Kallen looked back to everyone, staying an extra second looking at Zero who just watched the tv quietly and without movement. The other didn't seem too pleased at how she was treating such an important subject as the Number system like this, and by giving only Nobility the right to vote. They all already knew the Nobility would jump at the chance to have a bigger say.

Everyone looked at Zero, who waited motionless in his seat.

"I know Karren has done several good things, but what do you say to this? She is giving the nobility more power just so they won't be scared off."

"Precisely"

Everyone was confused by his reply as Milly went over unimportant details in the background.

"So she is just wanting popular support then. But why? She's the empress, she already has the throne and her geass-"

"She's a good liar. And im wondering how she got that way"

Everyone grew even more confused as Zero still stared at the tv which everyone drew their attention towards. Milly seemed to actually be in Pendragon, seeing as how she had a crowd of people behind her, all Nobility who had come to watch the announcement personally. Dukes and Earls and Barons of all kinds were there. Each as rich and greedy as the next. Suddenly everyone quieted as the camera refocused on Karren who had just arrived at the throne wearing the same black outfit as she had the day she took that throne.

"Here in my hand are the names of the Nobility who wish for the number system to remain in place."

Everyone could see multiple pages of paper in her hand, possible ten, each with dozens of names on them.

"And here in my other hand are the names of the Nobility who wish for the System to be banished and never brought forward again.

Everyone saw that in her other hand there was only a single sheet of paper. Possible having under ten names on it an everyone figured what that meant. The vile number system would remain in place.

"I must say, I'm disappointed."

Confusion spread as everyone heard 'huh' and 'what's' from the Nobility who were in the throne room with her.

"This was a count to see which of the Nobility preferred the Number System. A system that enslaved each and every one of the citizens that simple lived in the country Britannia has conquered. An inelegant system which suppressed people simply because of blood or nationality. A very vile system indeed."

Everyone waited as the word could hear whispers from the nobles as two men approached and stood beside the Empress.

"Everyone who has voted to keep the Number System has been charged with Slavery, Civil Disobedience, and Suppression of the Weak."

Suddenly the people in the throne room stood up as the guards had spears at the ready. Each of the nobles had already been stripped of weapons. And many of them to cowardly to actually try to hurt her as she continued.

"However you will not serve any jail time."

A huge sigh was heard as she paused before continuing.

"Instead your land, properties, industries, and treasuries will be seized and put towards rebuilding Britannia into the nation it should be. You will be left with enough money to get by, you many now consider yourself upper class citizens."

A huge uproar started as everyone looked at the tv stunned. She was practically ridding off the Nobility while stealing their money. Everyone turned to Zero as he just sat there motionless.

"A good liar huh"

Everyone heard Tohdoh, even if he did whisper it as they refocused there attention back to the tv. Everyone at the throne room was still loud, but a look from Karren and the guards threatening spears shut them up eventually.

"As for the few precious Nobility that had wanted the system banished. They will receive a generous portion of the wealth and my personal thanks"

All the Nobility started to scream at her again as she simply walked off the stage, the guards pushing them all back at the camera cut out. Everyone in the room waited speechlessly as they turned back towards the round table they were sitting at.

"So that was her plan. To lure the Nobles in so she'd have enough time to take away all their wealth. Removing them as threats."

Zero only nodded as everyone waited silently, contemplating what was going on. Kallen however chose this moment to speak her mind.

"Look, we've already waited long enough to see what's going on. So can you trust me to go and see her?"

Despite the protest they had given her the first time no one spoke up immediately. They had already proven that Lelouch had not geassed them. He had already geassed each of them to do something as the others watched. Although Ohgi's had been the most interesting. He had commanded Ohgi to explain everything about his relationship with Viletta. And afterwards, people didn't seem to trust him as much. And everyone slowly had restored their faith in Zero.

"You may, but Zero and the Guren stay here"

No one objected to Tohdoh's decision as Kallen smiled. Although Lelouch couldn't go with her, the Guren she figured and hoped she wouldn't need. Now she could figure out what went on at Kamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

**Any guesses on what's up with Karren?**


	19. Dragon Empress

Dragon Empress

C.C chewed slowly on a slice of pizza as she sat comfortably in the thrown. Everything seemed so complex at the moment, yet all Karren has asked of her is to not be seen and not get in the way. It looked like she was doing everything herself, and it was easy to tell why.

Suddenly the door at the end of the red carpet opened as a royal guard poked his head through. He was about to speak before he noticed that it was not the empress in the throne.

"You. What are you doing here?"

"Eating pizza"

The man frowned as he was about to draw his gun on the strange girl. That is until Karren came from the side of the thrown.

"C.C. You can eat there but don't stain it. Now soldier what did you want."

The man flinched for a moment before noticing that Karrens arms were crossed and didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"My apologies your majesty. But Sir Gino Weinberg is here to see you. He says its urgent"

_Oh Gino. What a fool you are._

"Send him in"

The soldier bowed quickly and eagerly as he exited the room. Allowing Gino in his green Knights of the Round uniform enter, before shutting the door behind him. He waited for a second as Karren just stared at him, both of them looking at the other watching. They kept up for a few seconds before Karren turned her focus towards C.C.

"Go and wait in your room"

C.C didn't seem to notice her request as she stared at Gino. She nibbled on her pizza slightly as Gino was confused as to who the green haired girl was. When he looked at her instead of Karren, C.C got up and left. But not before whispering something to Karren that he couldn't hear. It seemed to be something of importance because Karren tried hard to mask her frown as the green haired girl waltzed away.

Once she was out of site Karren sat down in the throne while Gino approached it with what grander he could. Karren leaned on her hand, half interested in his display as he kneeled at the throne.

"Your majesty"

Karren raised an eyebrow in confusion before smiling at his politeness.

"Maybe, but we're friends so you can have the privilege of calling me Karren."

"Right... Karren."

He rose as she noticed the uneasiness in his voice. And she didn't have to be particularly smart to tell what was wrong.

"This is about you father isn't it."

His eyes darted to hers both with sadness in them. Her eye's seemed to be a misty ocean, always easy to see but never sure of what you're seeing.

"How did you-"

"I'm having to have my people make a list of the death's" He waited speechlessly as she straightened up, her eyes pitying him. "He was one of the one's that supported the number system. He lost everything so he killed himself, that's it isn't it."

At that moment Gino didn't know whether to feel angry or sad. He was mad that she was the reason that his father was dead, but he had in fact killed himself when he lost his money and power. If Gino had been the head of the family, then he would have for sure voted against the system since he grew to be friends with Suzaku and Karren. They didn't seem bad at all, just regular people in a war they didn't want to fight.

"Yes, but how did you-"

"That's the reason you're here right? Or is this about Bismarck and all the traitorous Knights of the Round."

Gino gulped letting her know she hit the mark. Besides Suzaku who had stayed with Lloyd, all the other Knights of the round had all vanished. But in reality they were following Bismark who was gearing up to kill Karren. He joined, only because it was his duty since she killed the Emperor. But still, she was the Empress now. She had given blood and proved that she was indeed related to Charles Zi Britannia. But she refused to say whom her parents were.

"Are you here to kill me Gino?"

Gino looked up at her face whose eyes had changed to the hardened one's she had used to take the throne. Eyes that hid something, a dim red rim around them. He shook his head in a 'no' fashion as he took a few steps closer to her.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to know... Why didn't you tell us before you were royalty?"

"Because the Emperor wanted me dead. I was of no use to him so he tried to kill me. I escaped and this is the results"

Gino stared at her in half amazement and wonderment. It was true the Emperor got rid of people he had no use for. It was the same thing when he had exiled a prince and princess eight years ago when their mother died. But when he looked into her eyes, they didn't show sympathy like before. It seemed cold and foreign to him.

"What are you planning to do?"

It was honestly what he came here to ask. Bismark and the other knights would attack tomorrow but he wanted to know if he was on the right side. He felt a pain in his gut at how Anya had once had the same feeling. Having to choose between Britannia and the Black Knights. But he didn't know whether he should follow her or avenge the Emperor like he was meant to do. Although killing off the Emperor and succeeding him was actually how Britannia worked.

"Making peace Gino. The world hasn't known a time of peace in so long and I want to be the one who brings it."

"But... Weren't you a Black Knight..."

He paused, not wanting to offend her as she didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"If you're asking if I'm going to let the Black Knights walk all over Britannia then you're wrong. I'm not doing this for Zero, I just wanted Britannia to be at peace with everyone. I thought if we liberated all the area's they would eventually comply. But with the Flieja... I had to take drastic measures. I never wanted to take this throne, but it was the only way after that."

He waited motionless, looking in her eyes which were clouded. And at her face which remained motionless, it looked nothing like the girl he had once known.

"So what do you plan to do..."

"I've already told you-"

"You told me why but not how"

She sighed as she leaned on her hand more, using her right free hand to move the cape closer to her body. Eventually she looked at him again, a dim red ring around her eyes fading in and out.

"I can't tell you. It's something I have to do alone"

He waited for a second in disappointment, not even noticing how low and scared a voice she spoke in. In time he turned to walk away being done with what he set out to do but as he reached halfway to the door he heard her voice.

"If your with them during the attack I'll be forced to attack you."

He stopped in his tracks, hearing how much of a threat she was making. He looked back at her, her eye's studying him.

"What do you mean?"

"They are attacking tomorrow. It's the only explanation for why you would come here."

He waited stunned for a second while he stood with his back half turned to her.

"They are."

"Then I hope you're not with them. But it's your choice."

"Yah... It'll be a hell of a fight"

He spoke with uneasiness as he kept walking, opening the door and shutting it, letting the echo dance across the large room. He hadn't looked back at her to notice the single tear in her eye or the red rings in the fading in and out alarmingly. She whispered in a weak voice that made her sound pathetic yet lonely.

"It's not a game Gino..."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the incident with Gino. Despite her advisors advice to follow or arrest him for treason she made no attempt to. He had probably thought it was a game between them, seeing as how they always fight but never seem to kill each other, then laugh about it first chance they get. But he didn't realize that she couldn't leave any survivors tomorrow, and if he was with them. Then she would be forced to kill him also.<p>

Before she could continue her plunge into the hell of her heart a knock came before the large door at the end. She normally was here or on the terminal that would connect to Sayoko. She wanted regular updates on her project, it really was one of the things that was on her mind the most. But still, her guards quickly had become scared of her because she had survived sixteen assassination attempts, and that was only this morning. All of which the assassin had ether killed themselves or had gone insane in some manner. But if they were knocking, they knew it better be important.

"What is it"

He slowly opened the door, being wise not to actually try to approach her.

"Villetta Nu has been found and apprehended per your orders. We caught her trying to leave the country, would you like to interrogate her at the prison or..."

"Nonsense, get her and send her in here. I wanted to be civil with her."

"Yes... Your Majesty"

The guard quickly shut the door as she noticed how awkwardly he said it. It was a common thing as no one knew anything about her. Many people wanted an leader that they actually knew something about, but all the other sibling have whole heartedly accepted her rule. And would be in no state of mind to rebel against her. The only ones who actually would be troublesome is Schniezel who had escape to Cambodia and Lelouch, who at the moment is too busy getting the Black Knights straight to deal with her, giving her just enough time to acert her rule. She just wished she had enough guts to keep them geassed for longer, it would be troublesome for her but she barely had the strength to do even that to them.

A few more hours passed by, making the time around three or four she thought, before the guards had transported Villetta to her and opened the door to allow her inside. Villetta tried hard to suppress her trembling lips towards the girl who had stolen her will away, and now had even taken a third of the world in her grasp. Karren just grinned, already knowing how scared the poor thing was.

"You can come closer Villetta. I can't use my geass on you anymore so you don't have to worry about me making you kill yourself."

Begrudgingly she approached, her eyes darting around the room. Most likely seeing if it was a Black Knights trap or if the girl simply wanted to taunt her.

"I understand that your scared Villetta. But I have no interest in killing you at the moment so you can calm down."

The silver haired women sent a glare at the girl who's strange smile didn't fade away. Dull red rings surrounding her eyes as she looked at the women be toyed with.

"Well congratulations, you won. Zero runs free, you control Britannia and the world goes to hell."

"hmmm now why might you say that?"

"Please, it's obvious you've geassed the royal family. Now you and Zero both control the world."

Karren waited, her grin never fading as she thought of what she was saying as amusment.

"True, true. Well it would be if Zero actually ordered me to do this. But alas Im doing this show solo."

Villetta looked at the girl in puzzlement. Surely this was Lelouch's doing, he even had her convinced she was his daughter so of course he would manipulate her power and mind. Zero could geass the UFN and he would be in control of the world while everyone would only see him as a hero who could do no wrong.

"Come, lets walk. It's refreshing being able to talk to someone who is not being forced to follow me"

Villetta stood quiet for a moment before following the girl out the side door behind the throne. She had never actually been inside the palace grounds before, but the gardens and fine marbles made everything seem like it was from a fairy tell.

"It's a beautiful place. Shame you control it."

"Indeed, but I often liked Japanese architecture more than Britannia. But both have their beauties i suppose."

She continued to follow her, being slightly more at ease with the friendly views of gardens and fountains. It didn't help however every time she looked towards the person she was following. Karren seemed out of place here. The gardens were lush and green with life, the statue's exquisitely designed, and the marble smooth with medieval armor every so often. It's medieval look was a wonder yet the girl stood out in her completely black attire. She looked so dark in color you'd think she'd become a part of the shadows. The only thing alive about her were her eyes at the moment, everything else, even her facial expression seemed dead to the world. The eyes seemed so sad, a slim red rim around them before the red got slightly brighter and the eyes shifted towards her.

"I suppose you hate me for what I've done?"

Villetta resisted from yelling at the girl. Instead she looked away at the garden where two birds were playfully bathing in the fountain. She figured that was obvious and the girl was playing with her. But still it made no sense to keep her alive.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To ask a question."

Villetta turned her head towards her, yet the girl's head was turned towards the birds. Her mind seemed to be away from the current world.

"I hardly think that's all you brought me here for."

"I could easily strip information from your mind. I could easily have killed you already. You're not especially good as a pilot and have no political connections. So yes I only brought you here to ask a question."

Villetta waited a few seconds thinking if what she was saying was the truth. In the end it really didn't matter since it's not likely she could run away and get out of the imperial palace alive.

"What is it?"

"Why did you join the military? Was it just to get on top, or just to kill numbers, perhaps because you feel powerful in a knightmare?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a question that determines what will happen to you"

Villetta shook at the girl's cold words who never even glanced at her, merely remained looking at the birds.

"I suppose I don't really have a choice in this. Fine, I joined the military after getting bored as a police officer. I had hoped to make a name for myself and become friends with nobility. Perhaps get lucky and save a prince and be set for life."

"Hmmmm. A believable reason. Although i believe you had your chance when you met my father. Granted you didn't know what he could do."

Villetta strained herself to mask her displeasure. That boy had tricked her, made her believe he was nobility. Then stole her knightmare and kill the prince, granted he was his little brother and killing him there would have gotten her beheaded anyway.

"Geass is a vial thing you two have"

"Indeed" Karren gently waved her hand in front of her dead eyes, and when the hand went away they were both a burning red color with a familiar black symbol in them. "Though the power of the kings is used for good and evil. It is hated ether way you use it."

"And you used yours to turn our people to your side. And Lelouch used it on you as well"

"He did. Although it was a simply question he asked me, and it was his greatest mistake."

"Wait if you know then-"

"My geass is to copy any geass used on me. The only limitation is that i have to be put under the effects of the geass and the fact it's harder to control multiple. Though it serves its purpose well."

"So that's your power. But he couldn't have just asked you a question if you believe-"

"He is my dad, though by strange terms. Tell me Villetta have you ever heard of Project Ascension?"

"No I haven't"

"It's quite funny. Such a little beginning for me. I was created as a tool for the Emperor just to kill him in the end. Oh the irony of it, created from Zero and his knight's blood to kill them. It never ceases to amaze me that I've come this far."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of immediately answering the question, Karren took the opportunity to actually look at her now with her burning red eyes.

"Tell me. What trait is best for governing the world?"

Villetta looked at the black haired teen in wonderment. Britannia was a third of the world, many never leaving it. But Karren seemed to be talking about the entire world, not Britannia.

"Are you telling me Britannia isn't enough for you."

"Enough is never enough. I would have thought a Britannia like you would know that best."

"So your just as greedy as I thought."

"No. I'm just much more ambitious."

"So what are you planning to do?"

To her surprise the girl smiled as she turned back to the birds that caught her interest so easily. It seemed this was the point she was building up to the entire time.

"What indeed. I believe it's up to the world to decide. But alas, one last question."

Villetta raised an eyebrow at how Karren seemed to be smiling as she talked. Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling she was speaking her plans in whispers at her. Never making anything clear even though it was right in front of her.

"What do you do when there is not an evil you can defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

"That's the same thing Zero asked when he returned."

"Yes and it's been in my head for the longest of times now. But what is your answer for it?"

Villetta waited for a few moments to think. Most likely this would decide whether she lived or die.

"Justice"

It seemed like the correct answer, especially as the girl continued grinning but never looked at her. She just kept staring at those same two birds like they were the only things that existed.

"Interesting. I just hope Zero chooses the same." Light footsteps are heard as Karren turns with her back to Villetta at a young girl approaching. She seemed short with big round glasses and two long braids of dark green hair. The girl didn't seem at all special save for the white lab coat she had on. "As for me. I am well on my way to being the greatest evil ever known."

"The Flieja is ready. I've also finished the tuning for the Dragoon you asked me to do."

"Thank you Nina. You've been a great help."

The girl Nina didn't seem to notice her thanks as dim red rims surrounded her eyes. She didn't speak but stood waiting.

"Flieja? You mean-"

"I'm well on my way for greater things Villetta. Things the world will never forget"

Villetta stood in shock as Karren began a soft laugh at how she was finally catching on. With Karren's back to her she saw her chance as she quickly wrapped her arms around Karren in a headlock hoping to incapacitate her. Karren didn't seem to struggle at all, until she suddenly disappeared from her grasp.

"Where did-"

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her neck as she was forced to lean back with Karren's arm around her neck. She tried to pull her off but the young girl didn't budge at all. A few moment in the position and she quickly found her mistake. She could copy geass's, and Rolo's could stop time so she could too.

"I will do what has never been done but what must be done. And not you, or my father, or my mother with stop me"

Villetta stared at Nina who watched a few feet in front of them but her red rimmed eyes didn't register anything going on. Villetta began to choke and gasp for air as she looked at the birds that Karren was staring at. She barely registered one was a normal silver colored bird but the other was black. From the noises she made the black one screeched and scared off the other one which flew away. As the other one moved away she could see the black one was not a normal bird. It was a raven, and here of all places. The Raven seem uninterested in the water, but stared at Villetta with dead eyes.

"Sleep tight little bird"

And with a sickening twist and a snap Villetta fell to the marble floor with a thud as the crow squawked but continued to stare at the now deceased Villetta. Karren frowned at the crow as she turned to Nina who had shown no ill will towards the event.

"Send her body to her family along with flowers."

"Yes your majesty"

"And one more thing. Will it work?"

Nina although under a supernatural influence had actually ran tests on what she meant.

"Theoretically it can work."

"CAN work?"

"It's a fifty fifty chance your majesty"

Although Karren cringed on the inside she didn't show her displeasure as both grew silent. Without another word Nina grabbed Villetta's legs and proceeded to drag her away and out of sight of Karren who waited watching the lone Raven.

* * *

><p>Suzaku walked through the halls of the imperial palace for what seemed like ages. He had come here to discuss with Karren his concerns for letting Gino go. But then again, he actually hadn't talk to her at all. After she became empress he amused himself in thought of what might happen. She was a Black Knight but he couldn't picture her hurting the people. Although her stripping the nobles of all power did rough things up, it also made it so no one could challenge her.<p>

He kept helping the Japanese rebuild, despite protest since he was a Britannian knight. But they agreed and he had helped with what he could. But now he couldn't avoid seeing her since he was a knight of the round. He actually wondered why Lelouch didn't take over, or if he even wanted her to do it.

Things had been so strange recently. Karren randomly takes over Britannia a month after they all ran. Maybe they didn't want the help of the Black Knights? And even then Lelouch had recently returned to being Zero, and he knew it really was Lelouch since Kallen was standing nearby him.

The only thing that was bugging him was what Karren was doing. Everything about her on the news was off, the aura, the movements, heck even the way she talked. It seemed more prone to what Lelouch would do, maybe she took lessons? He couldn't keep questioning those things however as he stopped at the large door that went to the throne room. Six guards, three on each side watched him.

"I would like to have an audience with the Empress. May I-"

"She's been expecting you. Please go in Sir Kururugi"

Before he could question why he was being expected the guards opened the door slightly and called out inside that he had arrived. The guard looked back to him and with a strange look told him to go inside. He did as the man suggested and closed the door with a loud echo behind him.

He didn't look back, instead he remained focused on the entity in front of him. Karren was sitting in the throne, black royal attire that wrapped around her smaller body. She didn't seem displeased with seeing him, but then again she didn't look excited ether. It was a mask if ever he saw one, but he didn't know why she had to use to.

"Suzaku. I expected you to come by the minute you heard I became Empress."

"I was busy helping Japan rebuild. I knew you would be ok without me, but still this plan is a bit Grande. Even for Lelouch."

"I suppose so, except for he didn't know" Suzaku quickly stopped approaching her while he thought about it.

_He didn't know? Then what was the plan, or was there even one?_

He began approaching again, but much more slowly while her red rimmed eyes remained set on him.

"I suppose not knowing what is going on is going to scare people. But it's for their own good. Heck, everything's been going great so far hasn't it?"

"That remains to be seen. It's only been a week after all."

"True, true. So what is it you want from me before you depart for Japan?" There was an unusually long silence from him while Karren looked at him curiously. She expected a favor from him before he goes and becomes a citizen of Japan but he seemed to be taking too long to answer her. Which only meant that wasn't what he was going to do. "It's something else isn't it?"

"Actually yes it is." When Suzaku was close to the thrown he stopped for a second in contemplation before kneeling at her much like Gino had done before. "Please make me the Knight of One. The Strongest Knight in the Empire."

Karren was actually baffled by his request. It seemed not all would go as planned.

"And why should I? You'd remained viewed as a betrayer of your people."

"I'm used to it. Japan will heal on it's on but I'd like to help bring unity to Japan and Britannia. Me being the Knight of One would help them see Britannia has changed."

Karren waited, realizing that he was indeed right. But still she knew why she couldn't.

"I won't"

"What do you-"

He stood half baffled at her denying him this while she kept her hard eyes gazing at him.

"A Knights duty it to protect those weaker than himself. And I am not weaker than you Suzaku." Suzaku stopped his uproar as he gazed at her eyes that had changed somehow. He barely reacted when she kept speaking. "The rest of the Knights of the Round are gone. And since your being stubborn about this then consider yourself fired. You can keep your Lancelot however if you wish."

Suzaku didn't speak, just looking into her eyes remembering that dead look that he had seen many times before.

"What happened to you?"

Her eyes showed surprise and quickly softened, red rims burning hot as a yell came in distracting the two.

"Your highness. Pardon the interruption but Kallen Kousaki has arrived."

Karren quickly darted her attention away from Suzaku as she looked at the man, speaking in an authoritive voice.

"Send her in"

Suzaku looked back as Kallen approached them with the guard beside her. Her face showed clear shock at him being here but she quickly reverted her attention to the raven haired girl in the throne who unbenounced to everyone hid her shaking hand under her cape. Kallen was frowning at Suzaku but gazed back to Karren in wonderment as she and the guard arrived beside them. Karren however looked from her to the guard.

"I never asked for you to escort her"

"My apologies..."

Suzaku looked at the middle aged man who was turning around but his hand was on his hip. Before he could react the man drew his gun and turned around. Kallen and Suzaku quickly turned to warn Karren before being frozen in a red gaze. No one had noticed Karren turning on her evolved geass when they entered. She had learned not to trust anyone. The man began to sweat as Kallen and Suzaku's teeth were clenched in fear of what might happen. Karren's eyes remained steady on the man who was frozen and unable to pull the trigger. To everyone's confusion she actually grinned at the scarred man, right up until the end.

"Die"

A chill ran up both of there spins, having had eye contact with the girl and hearing the command. They imagined that they would soon kill themselves but their bodies never moved from there frozen positions. Instead they heard the movement from the guard who started all this.

"Happily your highness!"

And with a large smile the man shot himself in the neck while Suzaku and Kallen gasped as the geass released them. They didn't move for a few seconds, they were recalling what was happening. Kallen being the most disturbed at how the girl was becoming ruthless. Quietly both of them turned around to see the guard dead, his blood leaving a wide marking on the carpet. The rest of the guards rushed in, ready to do their duty but stopped as soon as they saw their fellow guard dead.

"Your Majesty what-"

"Just take his body and leave us quickly"

"Uh... uh... Yes..."

Quickly and as quietly as possible two of the guards picked up the man and carried him out while the others followed. A large hint of fear in their voices and movements. It seemed even the guards were scared of what she could do.

"I'm sorry about that. Attempted assassinations have been happening all around. Seventeen so far."

"That's a lot..."

"That was only this morning Suzaku."

He involuntarily shook while Kallen gazed at her.

"I didn't follow your command. So you did use it on us."

Karren reverted her attention to the red headed pilot whom had most likely came to find answers and had found much more. Karren's eyes softened before the red rings surrounding her eyes glowed slightly brighter.

"I had to. Neither of you would have let me do this. But now that it's over then things will be ok"

"Why did you want to do this?"

"Because Japan is in safe hands. It's in Lelouch's hands, but Britannia would have still been a threat so I remedied that."

"By taking it over?"

"What better way to teach the dog not to bite then to be its master."

Kallen waited a second, understanding what she was getting at but still not quite believing it. She turned her head to Suzaku who had been looking in between the two.

"And why is he here?"

"He was here to make a request. Which I denied, he's not a threat to you."

Suzaku didn't seem fazed at all by her distrust of him while she looked back at Karren who seemed to be in deep thought. Yet somehow her expression seemed... sad.

"Well I suppose everything worked out. But we still need to know some things. Where is Jeremiah and C.C?"

"Out fighting the survivors of the Geass Directorship. You wouldn't believe how many lived. And those two are the best chance at killing them. They aren't nearby unfortunately. I'll have to get Jeremiah to ungeass you later."

Suddenly the door busted open as the guard panted from what had apparently been running.

"Your Majesty. The Knights of the Round are attacking. They are outside the City with their personal knightmares and forces."

Despite the news Karren actually smiled as she stood up.

"Finally. I will deal with them myself."

As she turned to leave she was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. She turned seeing Suzaku with something in his eyes.

"Please let me handle them. There is too many."

Kallen seemed like she wanted to say the same. But she couldn't as her Guren was in Japan. Everything was going far from what she expected or hoped. She wanted nothing more than to reclaim her daughter and have her return with her to Japan where the people who loved her waited. Yet something seemed different about her.

"I have geass Suzaku. I'm more than a match for them in the Dragoon."

"Karren don't"

Karren looked past Suzaku, her hard eyes softening extremely while the red rings around her eyes were forced to burn hotter. She spoke in a sweet voice that Kallen had etched into her mind.

"I will be careful, don't worry."

Without another word Suzaku let go of her hand while she ran off to go into battle.

* * *

><p>Karren was changing as fast as she could into her new pilots suit. She had never actually bothered wearing one before, but right now she needed everything to take out the Knights of the Round. Her outfit was various colors of white and black, which the white showed up more with a red jewel on the collar section. The joints sections were gone, exposing her knees, shoulders, and elbows.<p>

She quickly zipped up her suit while she glanced at the mirror, barely seeing the edge of some green hair.

"C.C I told you to stay in your room. If Kallen see's you then-"

"I've just been wondering something."

Quickly Karren started putting the arm pieces on, the ends having the fingers cut out so they can breathe.

"And that is?"

"What's driving you right now? I watched as you were slowly falling apart, especially around her."

"Look C.C it will be fine. I just have to beat Bismark and join the UFN. Then if I can get Lelouch to take off his mask I can-"

As Karren put on the arm piece she began to shake as her eyes red rims burned. Suddenly she was trapped by a gentle and uncharacteristic hug from C.C. whom Karren instantly pulled away from with tears in her eyes.

"Don't! You're not my mother you have no right to..."

Karren stopped as she shut herself up and wiped the tears away. She knew What C.C was doing but she had to do everything quickly or it would all be lost.

"What's driving you right now?"

Karren suppressed a sniffle as she quickly started putting the other arm piece on. She stopped when she was finished, her purple eyes clear and unclouded. Her voice was quiet and shy, like someone stole the fire from her heart.

"I... I don't know anymore..."

* * *

><p>"Sir. Something fast is heading right for us"<p>

Bismark looked at the monitor that showed a single fast moving unit coming from the city. He had expected the army to show up or maybe for them to fire a Flieja like from Tokyo but this thing seemed faster than a Flieja.

"It's her"

"Sir what do you-"

Suddenly the object stopped a few hundred yards away. Everyone including Milly's news crew on the ground looked up at it. It was large with black energy wings that blocked all light. Zig zag lines on its mask to look like teeth with red eyes. A familiar silver claw served as its right hand while its body remained sleek yet heavily built.

"Traitorous Knights. You will meet you end by my hand"

"Sir is she serious. She's the empress she can't-"

"She's an ace pilot and the Daughter of Zero. Do not let her live but be cautious."

"Wait Karren is..."

Gino floated in his Tristan while all the other knights gasped at the news. He honestly didn't know what to think, she was his daughter? But how, and why didn't she tell him. Although that point was actually obvious, in either case the news pumped up the other knights who noticed she seemed to be going alone against all of them. Karren was bound to lose, even in an advanced knightmare.

"Come on let's get her!"

"Dorethea wait!"

Before Bismark could react Dorethea raced ahead to quickly end the battle. Karren huffed at her stupidity while the Dragoon Eclipse floated motionless as Dorethea went to attack. As she swung her sword the knightmare somehow vanished though.

"Where did she-"

Suddenly her knightmare shut down as the Dragoon's silver claw grabbed hold of her cockpit block. Gino went to save her only for Bismark to swing the Excalibur in front of him, stopping him dead cold.

"Don't, there is nothing we can do"

Slowly the claw crushed the cockpit as it caved in. Dorethea screamed over the com link so all the Knights could hear it, and hear it suddenly stop as well. The cockpit came off as the rest of the knightmare fell to the ground. As it hit the ground Karren let go of the cockpit as the knights gasped.

"I hope that reminds you not to get cocky. Many of us will probably die in this battle. But it is our duty to as knights to kill that dragon!"

Karren drew her sword as she looked at the numbers she was facing. Seven Knights of the Round left with their personal forces. The small fry she wouldn't have to deal with much. But the only problem would be Bismark and possibly the other Knights if they sequence their attacks right. Still it wasn't the time to think about the odds, she knew everything was against her at the moment. Karren prepared to shoot ahead and get the fight over with until a unit just as fast as hers appeared on the radar.

It came from Pendragon and just as quickly appeared in front of the Dragoon, much to Karren's annoyance she already knew who and what it was. The Lancelot floated with its green energy wings that held three shards each. It's purple mvs that she had already known had been upgraded to be more powerful but also not shatter from her dark wave generator. The rest of the knights were just as displeased, especially Gino who was wondering why he was here.

"Suzaku, I don't need your help in this battle. And I didn't let you keep the Lancelot just for you to get in the way."

"My apologies your Majesty but your clearly outnumbered. Please let me help this one time."

"You don't get it do you Suzaku? Have you noticed how I'm not sending the entire army after them?"

Suzaku waited since it seemed the other knights were not taking this moment to attack. It would seem suicidal, but with her guess he supposed she had a fair shot. He didn't really see her as evil, nor was he required to aid her. But what she said on Kamine island made him think that perhaps her life is worth something and definitely shouldn't be thrown away.

"If I beat Bismark and the other knights by myself then I will have proven that no one can challenge me. It will be a great help but I need to do it alone Suzaku."

Bismark looked at the scene and didn't like it. He needed to attack fast or else it would look like to the world that he was going on the defensive.

"Everyone spread out and attack them."

A hail of roger's erupted as all the rebel knights flew to engulf and overwhelm the two pilots. Suzaku absorbed several rounds with his blaze luminous while firing his varis with his other free hand. He looked over, seeing knight after knight go to combat Karren only for her to ether use her shields or swords to overwhelm them.

Although everything had been really hectic for her she was naturally calm. The battlefield was always a home to her, and from the description she put was like an ex-lover of hers. Something she hated but couldn't help going back to. Despite this, she was in her area of expertise and should naturally do what she did best. Eliminate everything like the dragon she was.

The knights batted away at her purple shields as one looked down to see the right arm covered in red energy.

"What is-"

Before he could finish speaking the red claw swiped at his Gloucester, ripping the lance and body to ribbons. The rest quickly backed away only to get cut down by the machines incredible speed.

"Come on. You're supposed to be the best Britannia had to offer?"

One pilot, which she guessed was a knight of the round since the frame was heavily customized, didn't seem to like her taunt and dove ahead with it mvs spear.

"Try this."

With a hefty swing Karren swung her black sword into it. The collided with great force until black electricity covered the blade and the mvs shatter instantly. The Pilot being smart enough to realise that with its main weapon gone it needed to think. So the pilot fell back as other guard units began to form a wall to protect it. Karren however huffed at the attempt and with her energy claw she lunged and ripped all five of the protecting units to literal pieces. The knight tried to get away only for the Dragoon to suddenly appear in front of it with the energy claw in its chest. Karren quickly drove the claw through all the way to the cockpit, then removed it watching the knightmare burst into an orange flame.

"Hmph. Really my knightmare makes things unfair" _Among other_ things.

Once more she turned dodging a lance strike as she pierced the Gloucester's cockpit block. The machine fell from the sky motionless as she moved her wing away to dodge a strike and used her energy claw to catch Gino's pole axe.

"Gino. I told you not to come with them!"

"Look, I'm sure that you aren't as bad as Bismark is making it seem. Still, it is my duty as a knight to protect Britannia."

"And how exactly are you protecting Britannia. You are fighting against it! You are doing the opposite of what you told me!"

Gino seemed to flinch in realization as Karren pushed his pole axe to she side and swung her black sword just for it to be intercepted.

"Suzaku! Don't tell me that your suddenly going to join them!"

"No, But you don't have to kill them. I know you can finish this without deaths."

"You really must have gone crazy if you're still obsessed with that."

Karren made the Dragoon backflip to avoid a sword while kicking the Lancelot away and quickly tore apart its exposed cockpit with its energy claw. Gino was about to rush in and help until Suzaku put his sword in front, stopping him.

"Don't Gino. You can't beat her."

"Suzaku why are you helping her. I thought of everyone's oath to Britannia that you had taken it most to heart."

"I did, but killing her won't help Britannia or it's people."

"Suzaku... Do you know who she is? She's-"

"Zero's daughter. I know, I heard but still this isn't a plan to demolish Britannia."

"So you're siding with her?"

Suzaku sighed as he watched Karren taking out yet another Knight of the Round. Their numbers witch started at about fifty is now down to a meager twenty. Bismark has yet to enter the fray, instead choosing to stand back and plan his moves. The remaining knights have seemed to already figure out that Karren's knightmare is too quick to sneak up on, and with its shield, almost impossible to take head on.

"Have you figured out yet that you can't beat me? Surrender now or I won't show any mercy"

Her shield raised as her knightmare became surrounded by a hadron cannon shot and forced back for several hundred yards. Karren took a deep breath looking as her energy supply was already half way gone. Karren through the thought from her mind of calling for help, instead she dropped the shield and barely got away from the blast hitting her. She zig zagged in the sky, her knightmare so fast they could even keep up with it.

"Damn, won't this bitch ever-" The Dragoon appeared dead in front of Nonette with its claw at the ready. "Damn she-"

The claw pierced the cockpit and quickly retracted allowing the knightmare to explode as Karren looked at how many were left, not much but she had to be quick. This entire battle was being shown worldwide, and she had to win. There would be no good of her dying.

Again using her incredible speed to her advantage she raced around, slicing knightmares and causing panic with her wings. She then darted high into the sky so fast that no one had noticed where she had gone. Until black energy shards seemed to be falling from heaven and began to rip apart what little forces were left.

Gino turned from his argument with Suzaku to go and help his fellow knights before Suzaku once again got in his way. Before he could yell at him again Suzaku's sword pierced the Tristan's chest.

"Suzaku you-"

Gino's cockpit shot away as Suzaku watched the Tristan explode in the sky.

"Sorry Gino. But there are some things you can't and won't understand."

Karren floated as she looked at all that was left. Suzaku had just taken out Gino, whom ejected which silently she was thankful for. But the only Forced left were the knight of two and one. Just like the Galahad the Knight of Two's knightmare seemed heavily built and slow. It had two hadron cannons in its shoulders, much like the Gawain. Bismark seemed to have had enough and seemed to actually want to fight her now. Looking back at her energy supply she saw it was at fifteen percent. Which meant only a few minutes if she kept up her energy usage.

The knight of two shot of his hadron cannons while Karren fired a dark wave beam, each one just as powerful as the other. Karren watched as her energy supply went down and down as she thought of what she could do. Closing and opening her eyes, turning both a flaming red as she used her geass, disappearing from the fight.

"Bismark do you know where she-"

The communication stopped as Karren quickly removed her sword from the knightmare and turned to block the strike from Bismark. The force was so great it sent the Dragoon reeling back.

"I'll admit that you are strong. Stronger than anyone of my pupils and strong enough to rule Britannia. But my duty is to Charles Zi Britannia whom you murdered, so I will show you that I am the greatest knight of Britannia!"

As Bismark finished speak he turned blocking a strike from the Lancelot. Karren inwardly cursed as she saw she only had a mere five percent of energy left. But still, she couldn't let Suzaku beat him. It had to be her and her alone.

"Suzaku stop! I'll get him"

The Lancelot calmly floated back while Karren approached, staying beside him.

"Look Karren you don't have to do this alone I-"

"No Suzaku I HAVE to do this alone. Just let me deal with Bismark, I can handle him."

Suzaku was silent for a second as the world watch as the two ninth generation knightmares seemed to be staring down Bismark. Bismark himself was sweating slightly, wondering if he should use his geass. He knew she could copy it, but she wouldn't be used to it. Still if he lost then she would have even more power, but if he failed she had too much power already.

"Karren... From your voice I can tell that your actually unsure."

"I am... But please... Just let me do this."

Suzaku waited a second as he had an internal conflict with himself. Karren looked at Bismark with her eyes filled with geass silently wondering if she was being just a stupid girl for doing all this. A few more seconds passed as the Lancelot floated back, seemingly watching as Karren nodded.

"Bismark, last chance. Surrender or die"

"Hmph. A Dragon giving me mercy? No if I die then I will not die weak. Die Karren Vi Britannia!"

The Galahad charged as the Dragoon charged back. Each swung its sword lighting up the sky with black and purple energy. Karren watched as her sword suddenly cracked and shattered, barely moving her wing away before his sword stuck that spot. Karren pointed her claw at him and fired a blast of black energy as Bismark raised his sword and split the blast in half, leaving him unharmed. Karren started to sweat looking at her energy almost border lining.

"You have skill. But allow me to show you why I am the one and only knight of one!"

Bismark looked ahead at the girl as the clamps holding his left eye shut broke, and as he opened his eyes revealed it to be burning red with a geass symbol embedded into it. Suddenly Karren's head began to hurt as she strained to keep one eye open, somehow seeing phantom movements from the Galahad.

_What is this? Is this his geass?_

Bismark took another swing as Karren barely saw it coming and grabbed at the blade with her energy claw. The forced of the hit sent her back a few yards and left her claw sparking.

"Damn. He overloaded it"

"You see Karren my geass allows me to see the future" Swinging again Karren dodged it and fired of her slash harken only for his to fire off as well and intercept them. "Which means no matter how much skill you have or how powerful a knightmare. I will always see your movements coming."

Karren gritted her teeth seeing his movement as well, but it wouldn't matter because he could see hers, making it so they were unable to hurt one another. That is until her energy runs out.

"Karren!"

Suzaku yelled as Bismark fired off his slash harkens again while Karren batted them away with her claw, her head still straining to get used to her new geass.

"Everything you would do I will see. Meaning, your life ends here."

Karren breathing increased as her screen turned red and began blinking, showing her that she was almost done.

_I can't die here, I can't! If I do then she... _Karren's red eyes began to calm as a red rim barely noticeable began to surround her pupils. _He sees the future. He sees what will happen. He sees... he will see the future... Meaning..._

Bismark looked as her movements somehow changed as he struck the sudden attack as Karren grabbed at the Excalibur with her claw. Purple energy surrounded the Excalibur as black energy danced across the claw.

"Such headstrong attacks will be your undoing."

"Yes and your geass will be yours"

Bismark raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant as suddenly his vision was overtaken with light and blinded him. Bismark yelled as Karren charged her wings and fired off a blast of energy from them that was so bright it showed like a black star in the sky, the black shards ripping apart the Galahad as the Dragoons claw cracked. It didn't worry Karren as she smirked, seeing the Galahad full of holes from her attack.

"Forgive me Marianne..."

And with that the Galahad exploded in a fiery ball of light, leaving only the Dragoon remaining. The Dragoons claw was cracked as it was still holding the Excalibur. The world gasped at how the new Britannian empress just defeated the remaining knights of the round mainly by herself. Karren wiped her forehead as she floated towards the cheering crowd in the palace courtyard. The crowd stood in awww as they watch Karren take the Excalibur and slam it blade first into a stone that had once held a statue.

Everyone was instantly silenced as Karren image appeared on almost every television nationwide. She was still inside her cockpit, her black and white pilot suit still somehow showing power yet still regal.

"I am Karren Vi Britannia. And as the world has just witnessed, I have defeated the traitorous Knights of the Round. Thus proving I am Britannia's empress as well as its strongest knight. Now that I have shown I have the power to take this nation into a new era, I see it only fitting we show the world how we are changing. Britannia shall officially join the UFN"

Everyone seemed to gasp again before being silenced once again by her talking.

"The negotiations will take place in the one nation neutral to both sides, Japan. I ask that Ashford Academy be the sight of the conference, and the negotiations to begin a week from now. Britannia will show the world our place in it. All hail Britannia!"

Suddenly the crowd erupted in the same cheer, the sound being broadcasted worldwide since it penetrated her cockpit.

"All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

As everyone cheered Karren allowed herself a small smile.

_Now for the hard part._

* * *

><p>The streets were bustling with activity as the Britannian royal shuttle landed. It was dark, not because it was night. But because a storm was passing over Japan. It wasn't raining but the wind blew intensely. Yet all of this did not detour the crowd that had gathered by the giant glass wall put in place so no one would approach or try to harm Karren. She inwardly sighed as she stepped down the ramp, her eyes holding red rims as she looked ahead. Her hair blew to the side, slightly messing it up as she stopped in front of two people close to her heart.<p>

"Hello Zero"

Lelouch waited, dressed in his Zero costume, his eyes staring at his daughter who has done so much, but for a reason he couldn't figure out.

"Karren..."

Karren looked over at the red haired girl, her red rimmed eyes burning more brightly.

"And you must be Kallen Kousaki. The Knight of Zero, a pleasure."

Kallen seemed surprised by how she was acting as Zero remained silent. Karren moved her hair to the side, looking back at all the people who were ether cheering, or cursing her.

"I'm quiet nervous actually. Mind if we take the long way?"

The door being shut echoed throughout the large room. They were in the clubhouse, in the ballroom to be more specific. The floor was wide and clear of everything, a large staircase dominating the middle of the room. Karren was silent as she followed Zero, or as she had known him better, her father. Everyone was silent as they ascended the large staircase. As Karren made it halfway she found herself suddenly stopped by a hand.

"Karren..."

Slowly the black haired girl turned, meeting eye to eye with Kallen. Or her mother, her blue eyes soft as she looked into Karren amethyst eyes. Zero stopped as well, looking back at the two.

"Karren why are you doing all this."

Karren didn't speak, instead letting her eyes cover how she felt. Kallen's hand loosed as she dropped Karren's, both girls staring into the others soul.

"I have to, for a gentler world."

"Your dream."

"No, the world's dream... Right?"

Karren turned, catching Zero at the edge of her eye. Lelouch didn't talk, but nodded as Karren's hand shook slightly.

"Can't you take off your mask? We are alone"

Zero was silent as both Karren and Kallen looked at him. He didn't budge, instead stayed gazing at Karren.

"Why did you geass us? Why did you wipe our memories?"

Karren inwardly cursed, knowing full well it would have been that simple. She just needed to look into his eyes. That was all, she couldn't geass him again, she just needed a memory.

"You two wouldn't have agreed with it. Heck I nearly died everyday up on that throne. I just didn't want you two to worry is all."

Zero remained silent as Karren knew inside that it wasn't a good enough explanation. So instead she turned to Kallen who's eyes were the softest she had ever seen. Without warning Karren found herself wrapped in a hug from the pilot, hot tears being felt on her neck as Kallen shut her eyes trying to hold it back.

"I'm just glad you're ok..."

"Karren's eyes softened as well, on the edge of tears as she wrapped her arms around her as well. It felt so warm and right, so much like she wanted. It was something she had always wanted, a family. _It's not for me anymore though._

Slowly the girls released each other as Kallen wiped her eyes. Karren hand shook beneath her cape but she didn't seem to care. They offered each other small smiled as Karren half turned towards Zero.

"I think it's time for me to go"

Silenlty Karren walked past Zero who remained motionless as Kallen looked at Karren, her daughter whome she haa had a closest bond to besides Lelouch. Someone she wanted to always be beside her.

"Goodbye Karren. I love you"

Karren stopped, hearing the quiet words that Kallen had spoken. Even as she wished to, her body did not turn around to offer the same sentiment. Instead in almost a tired tone she whispered.

"Goodbye Kallen..."

* * *

><p>Karren calmly stepped into the center of the room. Leaders from around the world were in this very room with her to negotiate Britannia's request to join. Some were eager to make allies with Britannia, other were the opposite, wanting to wage war on the nation while they had the advantage. Karren looked around the room, seeing leader all behind her with Kaguya in front. She had been named chairwomen, and since she was a Black Knight she knew Karren was as well. If she had told the rest of the leaders she didn't know however.<p>

"People of the United Federation of Nations. I ask that you please forgive my nations sins and allow us to join you in the path to peace."

Many members instantly started to whisper at her request.

"Britannia join us? Why this girl must be naive. Britannia is a nation of peace not war."

"Even so she shows great strength. And if Britannia will stop their hostility then I'm all for it."

"But that's just it. This girl is so young and easy to influence, all it will take is the idea of war popping in her head and-"

"Shhhh"

Everyone began to quiet as Karren calmly looked around.

_So Lelouch wasn't invited. I wonder if it's a good or bad thing._

"Karren, you wish for Britannia to lay down its arms and join us in peace."

"Yes I do."

"You promise as Britannia's empress to follow all ruled of the UFN and to recognize its fellow member's decisions."

"I do"

"Very well, then you will have no problem concerning a matter that has arisen"

Karren looked at her slightly surprised.

"And what matter is that?"

"The matter is this. Britannia has been at war and has conquered many nations. Because of that, Britannia now controls a third of the world. The voting of the UFN is distributed by population. And the nation with the most is Britannia. Should we allow you to join, you would take control of the UFN"

"I understand your concern. But Britannia encompasses a third of the world. Not half, we are not a majority."

"Even so, there are still concerns. Britannia has already reconquered Cambodia three days ago despite your talk of peace. Ether cut your nation in half, let all your conquered areas go free, or limit your votes to twenty percent. Those are your only options."

Karren slammed her fist of the desk in front of her as Kaguya looked at her curiously.

"But that is unfair. The world holds bitter rivalry to Britannia. It would bring us down should you remove what power we have. The only reason I reconquered Cambodia was Because Schniezel was going to attack us"

"I understand your concern. But those are your only choices."

Karren gritted her teeth as she looked to the side, hearing all the representatives whisper about her. Karren took a few deep breaths as she calmed herself. Slowly she took out a small data drive and placed it on the table.

"Then I have a request then. Please turn over Schniezel El Britannia to me. Or allow my armies to pass through UFN territory to get to him."

All the leaders seemed to gasp at such a request as Lelouch watched from a separate room with Kallen.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I believe you know what I mean Kaguya"

Inserting the drive into a port on the desk the television around the room turned on and began to show images. First it showed Africa from satellite view, the it began to zoom in over and over again to the right coast. And it stopped at a large sphere that was somehow over the water.

"What is that?"

"Like I said I believe you know"

Shifting again it turned into a picture of a giant floating castle, etching its way along the cost, right towards Japan.

"Schniezel is most likely coming here, to Japan, to kill me. And your UFN representative are allowing him through to do that"

Suddenly many of the representative stood up yelling at her.

"This is absurd! There is no way you-"

"Silence!"

Everyone immediately stopped as Kaguya stared everyone down. Slowly but surely each one sat back down as the young girl looked at Karren.

"I will be honest. I did not know about this. But even still, it is a UFN problem. We will deal with Schniezel."

"Then allow me to help"

"No. You are here for a separate matter, which we have already discussed. You have chosen for Britannia not to join the UFN. If you wish to negotiate again then it will have to be after we deal with this."

Karren sighed as she looked at the monitor, watching the castle Damocles inch towards them and every world leader.

"Kaguya"

The girl raised a curious eyebrow as Karren eyes were surrounded by a red rim, a faint creepy smile on her face.

"Tell me, what is the best trait for ruling the world?"

"What do you-"

"Is it tradition? Power? Territory?"

"No" Karren looked at the girl, her eyes somehow shaking at how Karren's very aura had changed. "Pride. The Pride to let people self-govern."

Karren was silent, instead allowing her small smile to send shivers to the girl.

"That is good. But I would argue something else."

"And that is?"

The smile on Karren's face turned to a grin, her eyes being surrounded by a bright red glow.

"The will to do the right thing. Even if others can't see it"

Karren raised her hand in the air as the room shook with dust flying everywhere. Everyone coughed as the looked up and saw the Dragoon Eclipse standing there with black electricity covering its claws. Everyone turned to run as soldiers burst through the doors pointing guns at them. Kaguya didn't move as Karren kept her cool purple eyes on her.

"Kaguya. You never knew who you were dealing with."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**So yah, more sticking to the story line. But will she win? Will there be Zeri Reqium? Well find out later.**

**By the way, does no one mind I killed Villetta? No? Ok me nether, never did get why Ohgi liked her...**

**And I know people have been craving the whole Kallen being Karren's mommy thing but this will probably be one of the last times like that. So for that I am sorry. But be assured, the ending will not dissapoint you!**

**Hope you Enjoy**


	20. The Darkest of Days

**Authors Notes: **

**Ok now for the first part of the big battle. Even though people have wavered about whats going on, no one is correct. This chapter offers more clues if you can properly understand them. God this story is so close to being done... Ill admit im not a master at battle scenes, i just let it play in my head like a movie and write it down. **

**Anyway enjoy**

* * *

><p>The Darkest of Days<p>

_"The will to do the right thing. Even if others can't see it"_

Kallen instantly jumped from her seat while Lelouch did as well. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. They had just been watching the negotiations when suddenly the Dragoon came from nowhere. Kallen looked quickly towards Lelouch who was in his Zero persona, but still she knew even with the mask on he was as confused and scared as her.

"Lelouch why is she-"

The doors busted down while armed mean pointed their rifles at them. Kallen quickly went in front of Lelouch to take the bullets while Lelouch had other plans. Sliding a piece of the mask away it showed his burning red eye.

"Die"

The men instantly stopped in their tracks and seemed to convulse. Many dropped their weapons and grabbed at their throats as if they wouldn't breath. This was strange since on all other occurrences they had simply shot themselves. The armed men eventually laid on the ground not moving before the two slowly ventured for them.

"These are Black Knights. Wait... These are the guys that escorted Karren to the meeting. Lelouch do you think-"

"Unfortunately that seems to be the case. Karren is deliberately starting a war. But the question is why..."

Both heard quick footsteps as Kallen drew her sidearm on the door right as another Black Knight in uniform came. He stopped immediately on the door, and his scared facial expression made both realize he wasn't under geass.

"Miss Kozuki. Zero, are you alright?"

"We are fine. But right now we need to formulate a plan to end this and-"

"Sir we have to get out of here. Were officially on the front lines!"

Even though his mask was covering his face he was surprised. It would take at most a few hours for the Britannian army to arrive. Even with Karren's small force it wouldn't prove much a threat.

"What do you mean. Speak calmly."

After a few deep breaths the man looked up to Zero, trying to ignore the glare from Kallen who wanted to know everything already.

"Sir, an entire Britannia invasion fleet has been sighted. They're coming from the clouds sir"

"The clouds?"

* * *

><p>Karren strolled through the campus grounds towards her shuttle as the wind blew heavier and heavier. Bright red rings around her eyes as mass panic had in sued and dispersed the crowd that had once watched her here. The representatives, now made hostages have already been sent to her flagship the Avalon since Lloyd and Cecile had decided to defect, taking Suzaku and the Lancelot with them. It would just be her and her alone, well, almost.<p>

The ramp slowly lowered as it stopped in front of her, a girl with long green hair waiting. Karren wasn't surprised she had snuck on somehow, but she had expected her to come out sooner.

"C.C. If you wanted to come then you could have asked."

The immortal witch didn't speak for a while, the silence only being broken from the air as Karren took the time to look up. The image before her was grand to her, but frightening for her enemies. Floatship upon floatship drifted down from the black clouds of the storm and where they each deployed dozens of knightmares. The fleet was the largest ever used, and she would need it.

It actually seemed quite funny to her. She had known the storm would pass over Japan at the time of her arrival and had the whole armada hide in the clouds so they wouldn't be detected. And even if they did, they would pass it off as equipment failure. But now, now was when everything HAD to fall into place perfectly. Zero and Kallen had escaped, which she wasn't bothered by, she had counted on that. Now all she had to do was win here, that was the hardest part. Especially since she was no good a tactician, that was always Lelouch's strong point. Although just like with Bismark, his strength will provide her with strength.

"This is the point of no return Karren"

Karren tilted her head to look at the girl whose face was expressionless. Not dull, but rejecting enough features for anyone to find her curious. Even still, she felt a bit saddened about what she was doing. Only slightly though because it would prove best in the long run.

"I past that point when I took the throne."

C.C didn't talk, instead she past the time as she gazed at the young girl. Although Karren had gotten used to the girl, now was not the time when she should be looking into her soul.

"Is there something you wish to tell me C.C"

The immortal didn't speak as she leaned on the gear of the ramp, silently studying Karren's concentrated and serious face.

"No, nothing that is useful now anyway"

"Then go back to Britannia. With Schniezel coming im going to be against the odds, and I can't have you being seen wandering around"

C.C actually chuckled at that, she hadn't seen her do anything happy related ever since this started.

"It's quite odd. I can see Kallen in you, your fiery spirit and your knightmare skills. But I can also see Lelouch, someone who goes against the odds and considers everyone's future but not his own life, willing to-"

"I get it C.C!"

The immortal stopped her telling as Karren resisted the urge to look at her, trying to pay attention to the hundreds of Britannian airships. The wind actually seemed to die down slightly by her voice. She could hear gunfire and explosions off in the distance from the remaining rebels as the UFN forces fled. She would own Japan for now, but they would be back in a matter of days. And the closest and smartest choice wasn't China.

Without saying anything else Karren walked past C.C with her cape flapping in the wind while C.C stepped off the platform. Karren stopped at the top taken a final glance back at the only person to be with her through this. She had never considered the girl her friend, her ways of handling things were even childish from the start of her joining them. But still, she understood that she had centuries of experience but also scares.

"Im sorry that I can't fulfill your wish C.C"

The ramp began to lift as They looked into each other's eyes, the wind howling at them all the while. As the ramp almost blocked sight of each other, Karren resisted the urge to say anything else by turning and walking into the shuttle, going to have a necessary but difficult part of the plan to do.

* * *

><p>Kallen looked out at the setting sun which bounced off the water in front of her. Horia island was where they had retreated to, and from what was in front of her they seemed ready to battle the Dragon Empress. A massive floating castle, Damocles, was floating in the waters in front of the island. Soldiers would cheer, seeing hope that the greatest enemy the world has ever known would be outmatched and they would be victorious.<p>

But none of that feeling touched her. All she felt was rage and sadness, anxiety and stress, fear and confusion. This was the worst she had felt, worse than Shinjuku, worst then the SAZ massacre, worse then when she left Zero when he needed her.

It was because out of everything that they had accomplished, fate put in front of her an obstacle she didn't want to break, something she absolutely couldn't get around, and something she couldn't leave alone. Despite the high chances of winning for them with their equally matched forces, not even counting the Damocles which could take out whole armies, she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen afterwards. If they won then peace would be restored, somewhat. But if they lost then the Dragon Empress would control the world, her daughter would control the world.

"Are you ok?"

Kallen wished to jump from the sudden presence but was too tired to put up the energy. She calmly turned her head, seeing Zero stop beside her and looking halfway to her. She didn't smile from his presence as she looked back out at the water, bringing the coat covering her shoulders closer to her.

"That's a stupid question to ask Lelouch. You know nothing is ok, especially me..."

He was quiet for a moment as she stared at the black clouds hovering over Japan like a plague. Like as if it were the forbidden lands where no one came out alive. The breeze was light but chill as Kallen stared with ocean blue eyes filled with sadness.

"What is it that you fight for Kallen?" Having her interest peaked she turned her head to glance at him looking at the same water that shined from the setting sun off in the distance. "Because if we let her win, no matter if she is our daughter... Then everything is lost. Japan would be-"

"I don't care about Japan anymore!" Zero turned towards her slightly while her eyes were steady on the water but had tears in them. "I fight for the world... Japan is only a part of it..." Kallen took another glance at Zero who seemed to be frozen by her words, but not surprised as he didn't speak, allowing the blowing wind to fill the silence. "At least... That's what Karren told me... I just wished she still fought for it..."

Both were quiet not noticing the quiet footsteps behind the two until it stopped, the person staring at them with red rimmed eyes.

"I still do"

Both of the Black Knights instantly turned around to look at the current empress of Britannia, there daughter. Karren just stared at them impassively with a frown, her dark purple eyes hard and piercing as if she had rejected all the chaos around her. She was dressed in her former Black Knights attire, which would partially explain how she snuck around to find them.

"Karren..."

"I still fight for the world. Just in a way you wouldn't think about"

Karren approached the two, but not aggressively while both absorbed what was happening. She stopped a few feet away looking at them and the shining sea behind them while they looked at her, the sunlight illuminating her raven black hair and serious expression.

"This world has been filled with so much turmoil. You might as well cover the streets in oil and see how long it takes for some idiot to light it for his own enjoyment. I'm intending to make people realize when games go too far."

"By doing exactly what Britannia has been slowly aiming for, complete domination of the world"

Karren actually grinned by that remark as she looked past him at the reflection of the sun in the ocean.

"That's the only way to do it"

"Karren how could you-"

"When does the fighting end Zero? I believe you had figured that out before"

Kallen looked at her then to Lelouch after Karren had interrupted her. _Why does she think it's a game? These are people's lives, it was never a game._

"The fighting will end... When somebody wins"

A brief silence encircled them as Kallen shivered by the demented, but actually correct though of how a game is played.

"And this is the biggest game, with the biggest reward. Either way this war goes, a peaceful world will be created"

"Karren... What do you mean..."

Karren's grin had subsided to one of no emotion, her dark amethyst eyes staring expressionlessly into Zeros mask with her red rimmed eyes.

"If I win. Britannia controls the world, and there will be nobody left to conquer. If you win, then the world will be united by democracy and peace, it would even be a good idea to put Nunnally on the throne"

"Nunnally you-"

"No Zero. I didn't lay a hand or geass on Nunnally. But really father..." Karren slowly approached and somehow closed the distance more than he wanted. She was only a good foot away from him while Kallen stared at them from the side in wonderment, Karren's face reflecting off the black mask. "In the end, ether the world is enslaved, or I die. That's the only options"

Kallen in took a deep breath while both of them stared into each other's expressionless mask that hid every fiber of their soul to the other.

"Do you have the courage to kill me?"

He didn't speak for a while as Karren didn't flinch at all under his gaze, it was actually the opposite. Lelouch was seeing something out of place.

"You would just let me kill you for this?"

"I wouldn't 'let' you. But our choices are few, so it's up to everyone to make a choice on what they think is best."

"And you realize every one of your friends is against you right now?"

Karren didn't show anything towards the comment which was starting to intrigue him. He may not have grown up with her but she has been around long enough for him to see that it wasn't normal for her.

"Something has happened to you?" Although it wasn't a huge a change he could tell the look in her eyes had changed to being defensive. "What happened on Kamine island? What had caused all this?" Karren stare continued but she took a step back away while Kallen actually looked at her knowing it was the root of it.

"Karren tell us what happened?"

Karren glanced at her taking another step back, then turning to look at the Damocles behind them.

"Maybe after this you wil figure it out. But right now we are at war."

"Then what was the point in you coming here?"

Karren actually chuckled at that, temporarily reverting back to normal before refocusing on the two in front of her.

"Honestly I don't know, perhaps I just wished to see you one last time before the happened... I wish to tell you but..."

"What happened?"

Karren looked at the two, her red rimmed eyes slowly getting soft in a swirl. Her eyes shifted between the two before she turned and began to walk away.

"I saw something, I saw something I was afraid of... And I saw what I have to do."

"What was it? What did you see?"

She stopped at Kallen's words while the young redhead approached. Karren slowly turned, her eye barely visible as it was filled with geass.

"A demon"

As Kallen took another step she was gone, and all the answers to.

"A demon... What did she mean by that Lelouch?"

"I wish I knew"

* * *

><p>Karren walked into the bridge of the Avalon where the crew went left and right giving reports and repairing the ship. In the throne where she normally sat though was C.C once again chewing on another pizza. It seemed silly she had to fill an entire freezer full of the stuff just for her. But then again she couldn't die from eating too much, at least she wasn't entertaining herself by having sex with random people.<p>

"I hope it was worth it"

Karren resisted the urge to look at the witch by looking out the window to the storm that was now going over Japan. Everything was dark with bits of lighting coming down every now and again. It was only due to their scientist's making electron emitters that the lighting didn't want to hit them while they hid in the clouds. Only two ships were actually damaged, but they were still combat ready.

"Its something I had to do. But now we have to put the final nail in. Prepare the ships for takeoff, we are going to battle"

"But your majesty shouldn't we wait for the storm to-"

"No, He's coming."

"You mean Zero? But how do you know?"

Karren continued to look out the window at all the lighting and the vast armada formed. Her eyes a deep purple with red rims around them.

"Because it's something I would do"

* * *

><p>Zero looked out the window of the bridge of the Ikaruga. Much to his displeasure Karren had her armada formed and ready. He had hoped they would be grounded until the storm passed but it looks like Karren had made a smart move. All choices for a quick victory were now gone, but he knew her. She was never a strategist, she was an ace pilot. Which meant she wasn't in her element.<p>

"Have the fleet go into crescent formation. And put Schniezel in the back, no Flieja's will be used."

"Are you sure that's a wise move given what she can do." He had already known Tohdoh was on the bridge but he only chose to speak now. But despite what he said he didn't seem too worried.

"Flieja will be a last resort. And as far as what Karren can do, well, there is a weakness"

Tohdoh looked and him in wonderment then back to the huge Britannian armada in front of them which the Dragoon had just arrived as its spearhead.

"And what is that?"

"If she uses it to much and she will overload herself. Her original geass was only to copy. She doesn't have the ability to master them though. Meaning-"

"She'll be too weak to avoid capture if she uses it too much."

Lelouch nodded at Tohdoh finishing his statement while he looked at the holo-table in front of him. It showed the formation and size of units depicted by red and blue balls of light. The bigger the ball, the bigger the unit making it easy to tell knightmares from floatships. He watched as Karren's fleet slowly began to form into a duel wing formation. Something quite risky but rewarding.

_"These movements... The way she acts and what she is doing... It isn't her... What had happened on that island?"_

"She's good. Seemed she learned more from you than even me"

"Yah... Just like my moves..."

* * *

><p>Karren looked out at the darkening battlefield as she opened her cockpit, resisting the urge to go with the high winds that the storm above was producing. It may not have been the brightest idea to have a world changing battle in the center of a storm, but then again it seemed appropriate. She straitened herself, somewhat relieved to be in a pilot suit instead of that heavy cloak that she wore as empress. Here she could be Karren, here she could be the Black Dragon.<p>

"Let there never be a day darker than this..." She whispered before looking out to the battlefield again.

"Soldiers, people of Britannia and the World! Hear me as we prepare to make history together!"

All comlinks and voices stopped as people from around the world, including the UFN listened to her live broadcast from the sky over Japan.

"Long has the history of man been cluttered with war and men who take want they want for their selfish desires. Britannia had committed these sins, but not under my rule! I fought for peace! I fought for justice! I fought to protect the weak from the strong! I fought for the same reasons the Black Knights fought! I was once weak and useless to the Empire! I was cast out, I was homeless, I was too weak for the Empire to even look at me! Well Here is how far I have come, and tomorrow the world shall see how far I can go. This war and this world end today! This is not a fight to prove Britannia's dominancy, this is a fight to unite the world so no more will suffer and we can move into the future!"

A loud cheer was heard over the comlink, which she could guess was loud enough that even the people watching around the world could hear it.

"Let us end this quickly so no more blood will have to be spilled! This is not a fight for Britannia, this is a fight for the world itself! Britannia is only a piece of it, Japan is only a piece of it, so let us put the pieces together to become whole again! For the world!"

"All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Karren!"

"All hail the world!

Karren soon after the applause ended entered back into her dark cockpit while wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked at the monitor showing the positions of both armies while her purple eyes held bright red rims.

"Ok... Let's hope I learned enough... Wings extend along the north and south."

* * *

><p>Zero watch from his cockpit while the Britannian armada's wings extended and began to stretch out beyond the borders of his.<p>

"huh. Easy enough. Wings extend, don't let them come around us."

* * *

><p>"Can't make it easy on me can you father. Front wings keep extending, rear remain combat ready."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hmmm. She has too little defense in her front wings, they're stretched too much."<em>

"Zero. We should attack before they form up"

"Negative Tohdoh. If we do the rear wings will cut us to pieces."

Looking at his unit placement he could see that all major ace pilots were in the tip of the wings, just in case. Even Kallen and the Ikaruga were there and he doubted Karren had any serious muscle besides the Dragoon. After that thought he looked seeing the dragoon at the very center of the Britannian formation, it had few forces around it but it seemed like something she would do. Look at everybody's places but herself.

"Curve in, we are going for the heart"

"Sir, unknown signals coming towards you fast I cant-"

"Zero mind giving us orders"

Lelouch smiled behind his mask as he looked at two incoming knightmares that weren't part of the original army. The Lancelot and the Tristan.

"Not at all Suzaku, you two go towards the left wing, prepare to be put to use quickly."

* * *

><p>"Suzaku are you sure we should go with Zero instead of Schniezel, I mean he-"<p>

"Schniezel is the most dangerous out of everybody, and the most cunning. Joining him will only help his vendetta"

"Suzaku is there anyone not trying to take over the world?"

"Well I'm not"

Gino raised an eyebrow then grinned from recognizing the voice as he stopped next to Anya in her pink Vulcan.

"Good to see you Anya. I guess you chose the right side after all..."

"I did, I'd just like to know why she didn't..."

* * *

><p>Schniezel stared at the holo-table from his armchair as Kannon and the other generals their stared at him instead. He didn't seem eager to join the fight since he was only the backup, but if anyone knew Schniezel, the only reason he didn't join a fight was because he was waiting for the right piece placement.<p>

"Sir... With all due respect we can annihilate both armies with little trouble... We could-"

"No"

"Sir?..."

Schiezel looked the three generals while Kannon remained silent, the prince leaned forward using his arm as a chin rest while her looked at the army placements.

"She was right. There is so much suffering in the world. And the only way to fix it is to bring all the pieces in place and have something to hold it together. Whether it be by democratic voting, or a bureaucratic tyranny."

"Sooo... you support her sir?"

Schniezel didn't answer immediately while he watched the Britannia line get wider and thinner while the edges of the UFN army was turning towards the heart of the Britannian formation.

"No. One does not give the world to a child"

* * *

><p>Karren looked as everything began to form up, no all she had to do was live through it.<p>

"God I swear if you get me killed in this..."

She griped the controls tighter with one hand while she moved the hair out of her eyes with the other. Her heart was racing even though not one shot had been fired yet.

"Your Majesty they are turning for you!"

Looking at the positions she could see the UFN battle wings aiming in and charging at her like two spears. She had already guessed he would try to overwhelm her. She was doing something, ridicules, stupid, and all out genius if it worked.

"Rear wings go in and slow them down"

Looking at the positions again she could see her rear wings moving up to combat the force, the front row only really served as a wall the contain them. The only actual danger was that wing and her. Well and her surprise to.

Suddenly her incoming missile alarm started to go off even though they didn't seem even close to her yet.

"Let's see, cocky, daring, fast." She sighed closing her eyes and opening them so they both were a bright red with a black symbol in them. She slowly began to see phantoms of things yet to happen and saw a split second image of a long time enemy and recent 'friend'. "Suzaku"

She flew right barely in time as the Lancelot missed her and cut down a few Sutherlands. His Lancelot was just as fast as her nightmare so that must have been the reason it was thought to be a missle. She flew with equal swiftness and blocked his blade with her own, momentarily stopping him before he flew back to avoid her allies bullets.

"Karren stop this at once. These are peoples live, don't throw them away on something only you think will work."

"And why not Suzaku? I am Empress, you didn't seem to have a problem doing what you think will work. Remember Britannia's white knight?"

Suzaku glared even knowing she couldn't see it. She was referring to him being the knight of Seven, an enemy to his own country. His only path of redemption.

"Karren you don't understand. I-"

An alarm and sudden force soon greeted him as he was sent flying back. Reaching with all his might he just grabbed the control and stabilized himself enough to block the Dragoon's claw with his sword.

"Oh I understand. Just know that this is different from anything you've ever seen."

"Yah challenging the world. I've never seen that before"

"So simple minded Suzaku"

He pushed his sword against he watching as she seemed to disappear in mid-air. He was already looking for her as his eyes held red rims and he involuntarily turned and blocked a blow from the back.

"So she really is trying to kill me then..."

Suzaku whispered to himself as they danced around each other looking for weak points while firing off everything they had. Right as it seemed like a draw she backed away while he went in close to end it quick. As he dashed towards the Dragoon it suddenly rushed at him while he went for a slash, only for an absolute defense field to block it as the claw grabbed the lancelets chest and his systems shut down.

"Now I got you-"

Right as she was about to activate her dark wave she let go a split second before a beam of light got in-between them in the spot where she was at.

"Man she sure is a quick one Suzaku"

"Gino you..." _"Wait Bismarck's geass!" _"Gino get away she sees your movements!"

He raised an eyebrow while barrel rolling past the two at full speed. He was forced to stay in fighter mode since the Dragoon seemed too fast, but still he doubted any computer could track his unique maneuvering.

"Relax it's not like she-"

"Can see everything you will do"

"Eh?" Before he could inquire what Karren meant the Dragoon suddenly appeared in front of him. He quickly let loose a barrage of bullets while turning to evade. Karren however used her energy claw to block the bullets and scratch the underbelly of the Tristan as it flew by.

"Definitely Knights of the Round Materiel" He quickly turned off the systems Karren damaged which lucky weren't very important now. "Suzaku can you please explain to me how she is doing that?" Taking a quick look behind him he saw the dragoon once again vanish. "Suzaku does she have stealth tech or am I seeing things- oh god!"

As soon as he looked forward again the Dragoon was once again ready to ripe the Tristan apart. Gino quickly pulled up as the Dragoon stopped it's charge when I giant beam of green energy ripped the area in front of it and kept going to destroy three Britannian airships.

"Gino don't be reckless, she's better than us"

"Anya? Man you really saved my hind end. And yah I can tell she is better"

Gino quickly flew close to the Vulcan who was keeping an eye on Karren. Suzaku quickly appeared by her side also. The rear wing was being held off by everyone else for now but if they didn't finish things fast then the original front wing will encircle and obliterate them.

"Any chance we can get the Guren over here to help?"

Kallen snakingly pressed the link button on her dash after hearing the statement. "Sorry I'm busy holding them down" She quickly pressed the button again to turn it off as she blasted another twenty or so Sutherlands with her radiant wave surger. _"No I'm not... I'm just too scared to face her..."_

"Well guess that leaves us three huh?"

"Well well well. Three ex knights here to challenge the dragon. Well come on then!"

Suzaku and Gino nodded as they charged her from either side while Anya stayed at a distance with the hydra cannon but the entire time she was asking herself questions. _"Why would she mention me as an ex knight? Has she forgotten how she has helped me? Or has she forgotten everything that's happened..."_

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked at how the battle was going. Kallen along with the rest of the Black Knights were holding off the rear wing while Suzaku, Gino, and Anya worked on wearing Karren down. Even with the stakes being high he knew Karren wasn't a strategist, but even saying that didn't shake an odd feeling.<p>

_She's countered me move for move so far. She would have to be better than Tohdoh or even Xing ke to get this good. Is it luck or something else?_

"Zero I'm finished analyzing the Dragoon"

"Thank you Rakshata. Can you tell me any difference from before or perhaps weakness?"

Lloyd huffed while Rakshata sighed as she laid on the couch on the Bridge of the Ikaruga. It was so noisy with explosions all around but lucky her pipe was a great distraction as she turned the image of the Dragoon around on her pad.

"No significant changes. Someone's tweaked with it and seemed to add a larger energy supply. But it still has the same traits and abilities that you already know of."

"Thank you Rakshata ill-"

"However..." Rakshata in took a deep breath of the Tabaco and blew it away as she looked over something peculiar. "There seems to be a large sakuradite concentration on its lower back. It may be an extra energy attachment"

"Noted. So does it have a weakness?"

"Only one so far."

"Which is?"

"The pilots only doing 98 percent instead of 100"

"98 percent? Rakshata are you sure? Bismarck's top was 96 and you've only gotten Kallen to do 97 once"

"Zero. Don't doubt my science or my babies"

* * *

><p>Karren batted away another sword slash from Suzaku as her defense field kicked in again to deflect the bullets from Gino. Her energy supply luckily was doing just fine so she wouldn't have to recharge soon. She took a quick glance at her ma of the battle. The rear wing was getting torn to pieces from the Black Knights. Heck if they kept up she might not have an army left.<p>

"All forces back away and give them space. That's a direct order."

_She's saving the rest of her forces while holding us off on her own. How noble, but a horrable idea._

"All forces direct attack on the Empress. Make sure she doesn't escape. I want her captured alive."

Kallen inwardly hurt at those orders, even more so now that she couldn't distract herself by defeating hordes of weaker knightmares. She contemplated just waiting and seeing since Karren was doomed to be captured if this kept up. They were winning, Karren may have geass, be an ace pilot with the best knightmare. But they had more skilled fighters than she had on her side.

"Kallen, you can stay back with me."

She sighed heavily for Lelouch somehow seeing her pain as everyone gunned for Karren.

"Lelouch when we do capture her then what can we do"

He breathed calmly having had thought of that question before. In either case her plan had unfolded to the point nothing would be normal. She had purposely thrown herself onto the evil side in the hope to show the world just how bad things could be. Still, even though she told him that something was off.

* * *

><p>Karren quickly pulled herself together as she got hit by yet another shot. The Black Knights were concentrating on her and her alone while the rest of the Britannian army scattered and they were harassing her so much she could give orders.<p>

"They're good."

Another blast from Xing ke's beam sent the Dragoon flying back from the force while she retaliated with her own dark energy beam.

"Scratch that. They're kicking my butt"

Another phantom look into the future saved her as she dodged a rocket while batting away Tohdoh's sword right before he unleashed a barrage of bullets which she evaded with her better speed. Another glimpse occurred as she rolled away from Anya's cannon as she grabbed the Vulcans blade which pressed back with greater force. Karren gasped for breath while her eyes blurred.

_"My geass is..." _*gasp* _"overloading... I can't control them straight... have too..."_

Her eyes slowly began to hold red rims while she backed away from the Vulcan as it cleaved where she was. Her mind was clear as she looked around, noticing no one harassing her this time.

Before she could move her absolute defense field surrounded her as the Ikaruga's hadron cannons sent her flying back, the ricocheting beams of energy destroying many of her ships. Her head slammed into the panel with great force that she was dazed. Once the beam stopped and she stopped being propelled back she rubbed her head and felt blood from the impact. She gently rubbed the cut, feeling as it sealed shut as if nothing happened.

She quickly returned the blast with her own that struck hundreds of Black Knights knightmares and enveloped half the Ikaruga.

"Zero we're-" The room started to tilt as Rakshata was thrown to the floor, the Bridge girls holding onto the panels.

"Float systems 1 and 3 are out! We're spinning!"

The room tilted more and more until the Ikaruga was in full spin with everyone falling whichever way.

"Ohgi!"

Kallen dashed into the battle as did everyone else to try and save the Ikaruga.

_"At least they gave me a second of breathing room." _She pressed several buttons on her panel and smirked at how well things had actually gone. _"And that was your biggest mistake" _she pressed one final button and leaned back smirking with red rimmed eyes.

"Checkmate"

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked once last time at the positions of everything. The Britannian army hadn't even tried to help her while she was clearly outmatched. The Black Knights seemed concentrated in the middle with Schniezel in the rear and the Britannian forces spread out.<p>

_"Even for her this is strange. What was she doing?"_

"Checkmate"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at Karren's comment before a realization dawned.

"Everyone get out she's going to-"

The Island began to roar as the top of mount Fuji turned a blazing orange.

* * *

><p>Karren closed her eyes as she heard the explosion and the screams as the Sakuradite mine in mount Fuji exploded. Billions of dollars' worth of Sakuradite just went up in flames to ensure she had a chance. She felt the shock as a few clumps tried to destroy the Dragoon Eclipse only for the absolute defense field to stop it. The roars and thunder soon went away, the screams of fear and death soon stopped as Karren slowly opened her eyes, seeing vast emptiness in front of her.<p>

It was still dark from the storm, but the fire that continued to surround and fall around mount Fuji lite up the battlefield. The entire Black Knights army, gone...

Karren painfully frowned as she hit the side of the cockpit forcefully making a dent. She grabbed her forehead and cried out in agony as the red rims around her eyes slowly started to fade.

"No... No please... I need you father..."

And as if the weather felt her pain, it rained.


	21. Tears and Fire

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey im not dead yet! Unfortunatly i moved, went to college, and had so many things going on i lost track of the story and lost inspiration and drive. After being left at the college for 2 hours i then forced myself to finish this dang chapter, so enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>Tears and Fire<p>

Karren gripped the controls of the Dragoon tightly as she looked out at the devastation she had caused. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure she was putting as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes a clear purple with fading red rims. The battlefield was baron except for the few chunks of burning sakuradite that were still falling. Her absolute defense field had saved her, but the UFN army was obliterated. She could still see burning ships falling from the sky with knightmare pieces scattered from the huge explosion. The new rain patted against the armor of her knightmare lightly before it became heavy. The field turned darker with her knightmare almost invisible being the only black one.

The Damocles was across the barren land along with a few surviving black knights. All in all, they outnumbered them thirty to one now. Although the Damocles itself was its own game changer, she still had to finish this. Her heart was heavy with sudden worry as everyone took a momentary break from the battle. Lightly pressing the buttons and slowly she put in a memorized number. A few second later the person answered as she appeared on her screen.

"C.C..."

"Karren, I heard the blast. I take it you are nearly done?"

Karren looked down while her shoulders went limp, her face saddened as she held back tears. C.C had immediately recognized that it wasn't the stone hard resolve she had shown before but that of the girl she knew month before.

"C.C, can you tell me... If he is alright? You and him are connected so I..."

C.C looked back at the young girl who seemed over her head. Her eyes were saddened and filled with worry and she had already guessed why. She knew what she was doing was wrong. The red rims around her eyes blinked in and out before cooling and refocusing, causing her face to calm and her aura to change. The sadness passed away as her eyes held red rims.

"That geass isn't like his you know. It won't last forever"

Karren didn't immediately respond as she slowly looked back out at the dark rainy battlefield.

"All the more reason to end this quickly." The figure looked around at the formations with keen eyes before looking back at the women she was just talking to. "But i really would like to know to, is he alive? I can't have him die, I need him for later"

"He's alive for now, unless you have a change of plans"

A brief sad smile graced Karren's lips as she looked at the Damocles remembering its main weapon, Flieja. A weapon that could destroy cities in seconds, or more accurately could wipe her out in seconds.

"No, no change. If this doesn't work, I'm sure he will make something of it."

"And how do you know it will work?

Karren glanced back at C.C before looking back at the Damocles, the last hopeful obstacle.

"Because I saw the future C.C. I know it will work"

* * *

><p>Schniezel raised an eyebrow as he looked at the vast empty battlefield. Karren had proven to be far better than he had expected, perhaps an equal to Lelouch or even himself. None of what had just happened should have been possible. That is unless she had been hiding her true potential ever since joining the Black Knights. But then, was this why? Was this her true motive?<p>

"Sir the UFN army is finished! We should use the Flieja now and end it!"

Kannon nodded in understanding before looking to Schniezel who was deeper in thought than he had ever seen before. And he had been by his side for half his life in fact.

"Sir if we use it now-"

"Using the Flieja will only bring fear to the people... But I understand that even fear has it's uses. Prepare the Flieja for launch at once then raise the Damocles up through the hole in the clouds. Even being outnumbered means nothing if we get into orbit."

* * *

><p>"Your majesty. They are moving away from the Damocles. I believe they are going to use-"<p>

"Flieja I know"

Karren looked at the view screen showing the few remaining units separating, following Schniezel's command since they were desperate for victory. The window that was showing C.C was shrunk so she could see both. C.C's expression was the same old, apathy.

Karren sighed heavily as she readied to give the suicidal command. It was the only way to get close to the Damocles but if fate wasn't on her side then this would be the end and Schniezel would win. The thought disturbed her as she thought of something else that scared her.

"C.C... If this doesn't work and I die... I... Want you to go to-"

"Is this the old Karren coming out or have you gotten soft?"

Karren half grinned at the girls failed attempt at a laugh, the attempt even more comedic as she would have a high chance of dying in the next minute.

"Listen C.C... That project I was telling you about is-"

"There is no need to tell me."

"Stubborn ageless witch aren't you?"

C.C didn't smile to the sarcastic comment as she put the cheese-kun away. The air seemed serious despite how much Karren tried not to think about it.

"You've just told me, you won't die."

C.C was quiet as Karren began to move units around, trying to not think about how suicidal this attempt was. Karren spoke, her voice somewhat softer than before.

"I may not know what my destiny is. But I certainly know it's not to die here, even so Id like reassurance"

"And how would you know anything about destiny?"

Karren stopped for a second as she watched her armada follow her typed command, every single last one converging on the Damocles. A foolhardy stupid assault. She glanced at C.C, being generally surprised to see the girl actually grinning like it was a funny joke and giving a mocking short laugh.

"Because when you live as long as I have, you will notice Destiny has a funny way of changing everything."

* * *

><p>Gently eyes opened revealing a sharp amethyst gaze. Achingly Lelouch forced himself up, momentarily noticing the small crack in his helmet while analyzing what had happened. His knightmare seemed fine because of the absolute defense shield but the carcasses of destroyed ships and knightmares told him everything he needed to know about the rest.<p>

Still sore he made the knightmare stand up, and looking at the carnage all around he could see without a doubt that he had lost the fight. The Ikaruga seemed to be a few hundred yards away. Or at least he believed so because of the skid marks, it was upright and didn't seem to have rolled meaning they had managed to stabilize before crashing. Although that meant less damage, he knew that it was no where near ready to fight.

"Zero, you ok?"

He looked up seeing one of the regular army units, along with a familiar voice that was the only one he hoped had been ejected.

"Yes Tamaki I'm fine. What's the word on everyone else"

"We still have all the customs. But the army is gone"

Instantly recognizing the voice as Kallens as he saw them grouping up. Tohdoh, Xing ke, Suzaku, Gino, and Anya all came as well. None of them seemed too damaged so he at least had top units at his disposal.

Quickly he scanned the field, finding far too few of survivors than he would have liked. It seemed everyone but the units guarding Schniezel had been ether destroyed or forced to land. The Britannian Armada was still in the air and was converging on the Damocles, while the few damaged Britannian war ships flew low putting down any chance of a comeback.

The rain patted lightly against his knightmare before getting heavier and heavier. Soon it got too bad to see properly so everyone was forced to switch to infrared. That soon proved useful as they could all clearly see the Dragoon leading the charge against Damocles.

"You got to be kidding me! Can't believe we fell for that little brats-"

"Tamaki shut it!"

Tamaki fumbled at her angry words as she had filled her claw with red energy. He quickly and complete turned off the mic so he wouldn't angry the female warrior who despite her attitude at the moment had tears in her eyes.

"Look Kallen... I'm as mad and confused about what's going on as you are but picking fights isn't going to help"

Suzaku sighed hoping his words had at least cooled her partly. After a few seconds it seemed to work as she powered down the claw, the heavy rain turning the loose dirt around them into mud.

"Zero, do we retreat for now?" Gino rubbed his forehead trying to get the ringing of the explosion out of his ears. He had barely maneuvered through what might as well have been a meteor shower and now he had made his choice, he had to stick with Zero. "Well? Your the man for strategy so what do we do?"

"Actually it's miracles and tactics Gino"

"Anya you know what I mean. But is there no way to beat her?"

Lelouch ignored the question as he tried to clear his head and think properly.

_There is no way she could have done this. She was never a tactician, and even if what she said on Horia was true then she could have just let us beat her here. She may have been jailed for life but he could have broken her out without anyone noticing. If she took over the world then the world she wanted wouldn't exist. She would destroy her own dream... unless..._

"Certainly would have been easier if we had C.C"

"Missing the green haired witch already?"

"Stop being bitter Kallen we have to-"

"Wait wait wait! Green hair? Golden eyes? Around sixteen to eighteen years old?"

Everyone momentarily stopped talking noticing Gino's description of a girl he has never met was spot on.

"You've seen her?"

"Yes I have Zero. I went to see Karren a day before Bismark came and she was just sitting in the throne. Karren didn't seem to pleased with her and sent her away."

"But that's around the time that I came. She said she was hunting down the order with Jeremiah!-"

"Which means C.C knows exactly what is going on and Karren is hiding her"

Lelouch quickly thought of the implications that were unfolding as he noticed the Damocles preparing to fire the Flieja.

* * *

><p>"Fire"<p>

"Yes my lord"

* * *

><p>Karren instantly recognized the shining pink weapon as it raced its way towards her and her fleet. The Armada was closing in fast and would only take a few minutes to reach the Damocles unless her idea didn't work. Disregarding safety she pushed the Dragoon towards the incoming warhead, her thoughts lingering on another life.<p>

"Come on Nina. Fifty fifty chance, Fifty fifty chance!"

She soon had reached the intercept point as she Flieja seemed to be making a head on collision with it, the pink light growing brighter with each second. The distance glowed closer and closer as the fleet kept their course but all looked at their Empress standing in its way.

With quick reflexes she grabbed the Flieja with her claw, the pink light growing ever brighter as she turned on the dark wave generator. Electricity quickly covered the claw and Flieja as the light still grew as if nothing had changed.

"Come on... Work! Work!"

* * *

><p>Schniezel showed general surprise as he witnessed the Dragoon actually grab a weapon of mass destruction and seemed to be trying to overpower it with its own weapon.<p>

"The Idiocy! What's that girl think she's doing!"

Schniezel ignored the generals rude comment for what seemed like the twentieth time as he watched the Dragoon in intriguement.

"You don't suppose that she made a countermeasure using the captured Flieja?"

Kannon seemed a bit surprised for the comment that in all terms may or may not be possible.

"I wouldn't know sir. The captured Flieja was rigged to blow if tampered with. But miss Eighnstein had been reported missing ever since Karren took the throne"

"I see. Even still I don't like the thought of actually having a chance to lose. Ill admit it was refreshing having had a worthy opponent in China, but the stakes weren't this high."

* * *

><p>Karren raised her arm over her eyes because of the bright light. She had seen a Flieja up close and personal at the battle for Japan but even then she didn't literally <strong>GRAB IT<strong>! The light wasn't fading even when she had her dark wave generator at full power. Her energy was going away fast and if her claw broke then that would be the end of things.

Despite the closeness to imminent death still heavy on her mind she actually smiled seeing the light grow brighter.

"I wonder if ill go to heaven or hell for this"

* * *

><p>Lelouch and the others looked up as the Dragoon was consumed in the pink light. The familiar orb of light began to expand as everyone stared at it baffling.<p>

"I guess that's the end of-"

The sentence wasn't finished as lighting from the storm crashed around everywhere. Mainly near the flieja orb as it suddenly stopped expanding. Everyone wondered why it was so much smaller before they saw black lightning striking out of it while lighting from the storm collided with those. The entire orb was being entangled by the black and regular lightning as it sharply began to shrink before collapsing on itself entirely.

The Dragoon floating there unharmed with the dead Flieja in its hand.

"There is no freaking way! How the hell did she!-"

"Interesting. I guess it really did work"

Everyone looked towards Anya who had just interrupted Tamaki's idiocy. Several questions on their minds while Lelouch was indifferent about the turning of events.

"Her dark wave generator was designed to suck away Sakuradite energy and electricity. The Flieja being made of the two made it so she could simply drain it off all its energy before it exploded."

"Huh!"

"Isn't that right Anya?"

"Correct. She told me about this idea before the betrayal"

Everyone seemed to be slowly understanding the idea as Tohdoh looked up at the Dragoon as it dropped the Flieja but pulled out something else.

"Is that what I think it is?"

* * *

><p>Everyone on the Damocles stood dumbfounded as the Dragoon floated unharmed with the drained Flieja in its claw. The crew dropped crates or all out stopped what they were doing just to look at it.<p>

"There's... There's just no way..."

Even Schniezel seemed surprised at the turn of events. The surprised in his face turning into a sad grinned as he closed his eyes looking down at the table.

"Well I suppose victory goes to you my niece"

"Sir what do you-"

"Oh my lord..."

"What? What are you... oh my..."

Schniezel looked up from the spot on the table as the generals stood dumbfounded as the Dragoon pointed a very familiar weapon at them.

* * *

><p>Even in the darkness with heavy rain the lightning kept illuminating the Dragoon. Unharmed and still ready to fight as it dropped the dead Flieja. Karren smirked with her red eyes before grabbing something from the Dragoons lower back and brought it out. The same Flieja gun that she had stolen from Gino. The same weapon loaded with the warhead just like the one she had just disabled.<p>

Not taking the moment to bask in victory she pressed the button and sent the warhead on it's way straight into the heart of the remaining enemy formations. The light acting as a beacon in the darkness as everyone held their breath.

* * *

><p>"It's heading straight for us!"<p>

"All units evade! Evade-"

Schniezel ignored the hysteria in suing as everyone dashed around. Even Kannon's hands were shaking behind his back as the view screen showing the flieja labeled the meters until impact. The numbers counting down so quick that one sentence was all one could say.

"Sir... It's been an honor"

* * *

><p>The light from the explosion was immense as everything that was once pitch black was now illuminated as if it was the sun. The blast sounded like an overcharge of the several lightning bolts that danced across the sky. The immense blast was soon followed by the shockwave that pushed the rain and the very clouds away.<p>

Lelouch and everyone else stood dumbfounded at how the weapon had just wiped thousands out in a heartbeat. Slowly the rain continued as everyone looked towards the new surge of light coming from a hole in the clouds the flieja made. The hole was a perfect circle with no rain in it and was light up, the exact opposite of everything else. And in its light the Damocles floated unharmed.

* * *

><p>"Wha- What just happened?..."<p>

"I don't know sir. Everything's a little shaky but I think we are undamaged."

"I mean how the blazes are we alive! Did she miss, did it pre-detonate. Was it a dud or-"

"No"

"Huh?"

Everyone shared the same curiosity as Schniezel sat in the chair reveling at the odds.

"No, It did exactly what it was supposed to"

Seconds later before anyone could question the view screen came back on. It showed the Dragoon charging ahead at full speed with the Britannian armada behind it.

"Now she is charging on ahead! Does this girl think she's another Zero or what!"

Ignoring the comment Schniezel waited while holding the Damocles key in his hands as he thought of how to turn things around. He had been in many situations like this but he wasn't forced into them or at least had time to see it coming. Kannon being the patient one looked to his left at the 3-D image of everything. Something caught his eye however that made him realize what was going on.

"Sir-"

"I know Kannon. She's opened up quite a hole"

Although Kannon's view of it was far drastic he still tried to remain calm as to be sane. The remaining army was caught in the blast, but none of the Damocles itself. Except for one piece, a part of its shield. The shield opening was large but was reforming. But not before the Dragoon raced through it and began to shake the fortress with blasts.

"Sir, the Flieja cannon is offline!" _'another explosion' _"Shield generator four and six offline" Another explosion rocked the ship as the officer had to hang on to the consol for support. " Uh twelve, eight... Sir she's tearing it apart."

Schniezel sighed at how he was losing and very badly. He hadn't expected this girl to be so much trouble, and maybe that in itself would be his downfall. His fingers grazed over the Flieja weapon, contemplating using the remaining Flieja's to destroy the Damocles and Karren.

_I may die as well but I suppose I will be named a hero for this. I may be enemies with my little brother but I think he could make a fine peace after this. Ill trust him to make things right after this._

Schniezel's thumb went over the button before a view screen popped up showing Lelouch and his ace's approaching. They were quickly coming to help but if he activated Flieja now they would all die and no one would be left to govern the world, it would end in chaos and would be worse than even if Karren won. Then again maybe they could help him escape. Seconds past as Schniezel took his thumb off the trigger and opened a comlink with his brother.

"Zero, it seems she learned quite a bit from you. You taught her too well."

Lelouch looked at the slightly cracked monitor seeing Schniezel remain calm and cool. But he had already learned long ago to simply look into his eyes and you could tell what he really feels. And it wasn't the same eyes of the victories Schniezel, he was scared.

"Unfortunately. We're going to attack and hopefully capture her to end this. And I would ask you not fire any Flieja's in the meanwhile."

"Of course Zero. But I have a plan that requires that. If you can't hope to defeat her, I ask at least you defend the hanger I will try to escape from. After im away, I will activate the Flieja and destroy the armada."

_Same old clever Schniezel. But even then I want to know why she's doing this._

"That will be a last resort. Give us time to attempt capture."

"Of course Zero"

The line cut as Schniezel remained calm, offering a smile for the victory he had just received. He turned and walked away with Kannon a step behind, the generals staring at him curiously.

"So what do we do sir?"

"I suggest evacuation. But we don't want our enemies knowing that so its best not to tell. Once im clear I will detonate a Flieja, killing Karren and Zero. Then we can work towards fixing the world of it's troubles"

* * *

><p>Everything seemed so surreal in this fight. A castle in the sky piercing the clouds, a dark heavy rain surrounding it but never touching it. Machines flying, destroying and falling from the sky. And she herself, leading the fight in one. One made to be a Dragon, or was she the Dragon. She had already known some people called her the Dragon Empress, and the understood why. The destruction that she could cause was like a Dragon attacking a kingdom, and for today she hoped she could live through it.<p>

"Your Majesty. We've captured the Flieja storage bay and are slowly taking over the ship."

"Good. Encircle the Damocles and ensure it can't escape."

On her order the several dozens of attack cruiser's began to turn around the Damocles. It somewhat looked like a tornado around the Damocles at how each one flew around while firing or launching sutherlands or boarding craft. This all seemed so easy that she just rested on the side of the Damocles, watching the few shields it had keep dropping and fading away.

_"Is this worth it?"_

She shook her head roughly and took a deep breath as to try and not let the geass break. She was the only top unit they had, so that meant all the pressure was on her. If she let the old Karren out then she would never be able to do this.

"I really hope they just ran"

An alarm ringing along with her shields raising brought her answer as a yellow beam deflected off with ease. It stopped as she looked at the group of knightmares floating in front of her. All aces of the Black Knights plus one regular unit had survived long enough to do a last ditch effort on her.

_"Of course the great unconscious wouldn't give me a break"_

"I don't suppose your here to surrender?"

"Karren stop this madness at once!"

Although the voice of the person she considered her mother did pain her. She steeled herself, gathering what courage she had left to go through with it all.

"No! I did not come this far to be stopped. Surrender or ill take you apart myself!"

The Dragoons claw sparked with black electricity as everyone looked at her. They outnumbered her fully not counting her army. But even then the army was rubbish to their amount of skill.

"Karren you can't win and you know it. Stop while this can all be ended peacefully"

Although her heart sank a bit at her father's words she didn't let it get to her, remembering all that had happened and was to come. She had to do this, she just had to.

"Peaceful? Since when have I ever been peaceful Zero? I'm a demon, a dragon. I kill without thinking and burn everything behind me. This can only end in one of us beating the other."

"You really have lost yourself to Charles ways haven't you"

_"Is that... What I'm turning into? Is that what was meant to happen? No! Focus, stay in control."_

She mentally shook herself of the thought trying to gather courage for the last few words. She considered just all out attacking them, but she figured it would end in the fight of her life anyway so words would be the last nail for the coffin.

"Perhaps I have." A sudden blast of black energy scattered the group as sutherlands turned to help the empress. "But perhaps it will be worth it in the end" A quick burst of speed erupted from the Dragoon as it sliced at Zero's knightmare. His shield came just in time but the force was so great it sent him barreling back. Karren's breath calmed as her eyes slowly began to be covered in red rims. "I'd rather avoid it. But killing you is an option"

The area erupted into explosions as the floatships fired upon the group. Karren backed away quickly avoiding the Lancelot before keeping it at a distance with its own blade. Karren fired off a slash harken, forcing Suzaku to back away as she turned and smacked away the Shen hu's blade. The force so great his blade cracked while he coughed another batch of blood.

"A true dragon I see" Xing ke wiped the blood from his lips as he fired off his whips to gain distance. The Dragoon avoided them easily but grabbed the whips with the claw ensuring he couldn't run. Realizing his fluke he charged the whip with electrical energy while the Dragoon did the same with its claw, the energy sparking off for a few seconds becoming a beacon to all. Suddenly she pulled him abruptly towards her. He readied himself to block the inevitable sword swing only for a black sword to block it for him. "Glad for the help Tohdoh"

"Don't mention it we-arg!" The power of the swing ripped a gash in the Zangetsu's arm that shook his knightmare. Tohdoh leveled the Zangetsu's shoulder mounted machine guns for retaliation only for the Dragoon's shield to reflect the bullets off easily. He cursed under his breath as a hidden slash harken in the Dragoon's thigh landed true into his knightmares left shoulder. It retracted before he could cut it while it speed around avoiding everyone, well mainly the Lancelot that was dueling with it so fast one could only see the flashes of green and black.

"Karren stop this at once. You know what your doing is wrong!"

"Hypocrite! You killed your father and fought for the enemy! Don't berate me when you've fallen lower than me"

"That's why I'm telling you not to go down this path!"

"It's the only path left to go!"

Another swing of his sword was met with air as the Dragoon disappeared. Suzaku was stunned for a split second until he rapidly turned and used his energy shield to block her attack. Black lightning flowed from her sword with loud cracks as the shield shatter and her sword left a deep gash in the Lancelot's arm.

"Don't worry i got-!"

Just as Tamaki readied to do a daredevil backstab the Dragoon's wing spread wide and pierced his knightmares chest, forcing an immediately ejection launch. "Damnit! Why is it always me!"

Karren looked, preparing herself for the next inevitable attack. Soon the phantoms of the future showed her the way as she dived and dodged blurs of red by near inches. The speed and precision increased until Karren was forced to fire off an energy wing blast to make her stop. The Guren floated in front of her, both of there knightmares claws glowing with energy. Karren's breath heaved as the red rims around her eyes began blinking.

_"No keep fighting!"_

"This isn't what anyone would have wanted" Sure Karren was a great pilot, friend, and her blood daughter. But right now she couldn't think about those things. Everything had suddenly changed, she didn't know why, she needed to know, she needed to beat her.

"All great achievements require sacrifice Kallen. Maybe you will realize that when this is all over"

With bursts of speed the two clashed at speeds faster than the eye. Nether landing a good blow as Suzaku tried to keep up while firing varus blasts that stuck against the already damaged Damocles. The two pilots slashed, and ducked and performed maneuvers quicker than anytime before. Both had sweat beads down there face as Karren let off a point blank energy spread shot to make her back away.

_"She's too good. If I keep this up I'll..."_

A hard echo blasted out as the Shinkero's beam struck her shield. Soon the Shen hu's beam joined as well forcing her to remain still with her shields as her only defense. Kallen looked at the sight, and after mentally shaking herself from the just wrong feeling she fired off her own energy blast as well.

_"Damnit my shields are dropping too fast.."_

* * *

><p>Anya's finger rested on the trigger as her breath quickened. She hadn't wanted this, though she doubted anyone had. Her savior, the one who showed her the truth was now the enemy. Was it misguided beliefs? Was she in the wrong or them? No, she wasn't... It was Karren..<p>

_"The old you would have wanted me to..."_

And with a click of button her hydra cannon roared out a green flame. The giant beam struck true enveloping it in a large explosion. Everyone flinch for a few seconds, the destruction instantaneous as the skies were rocked from the enormous blast.

_"It's over... Your-"_

A loud unexpected bang greeted the small girls ears as suddenly everything began to shut down. She rapidly pressed all possible problems she could think of before a voice from a speaker told her.

"I won't die so easily Anya"

_"How did she... geass..."_

"I'm sorry but it was all for naught" Before anyone could react the Dragoon powered its claw and blasted the Vulcan away with an energy blast. The machine smoked as the now dead machine collided with the Damocles before freefalling down.

"Anya!"

_"Gino... Gino she..."_

"Gotcha!"

With quick maneuvering he caught the heavy Vulcan slowing the freefall, unfortunately another black beam came slicing off the Tristan's arm and half its float system. The force ripped a gash into the Vulcan's armor allowing Anya in her barely consciousness to look outside as they fell.

_"Karren's not..." _Before she could complete the thought more explosions sounded out signaling the battle continued as her mind ached and she passed out.

* * *

><p><em>"Im sorry Anya, but I have to complete Ragnarok."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

**Hurray for more confusion that makes sense only to me!**

**Well this chapter was going to be bigger but ive procrastinated enough as is so im going to make it a two parter, get inspiration from what yall think about this one, and finish up this story. Im sorry its been so long...**


	22. Tears and Fire Pt 2

**Authors notes:**

**Yes I know this took far longer than needed. Fights not even over. Its just so hard to get in the mood now. But ill post what I got just to give people what they want. I know this is months overdue. College and all is no excuse and i formally apologize. Its hard enough getting in the mood so i didn't proof check much so please dont yell about horrible grammar because i know i must have missed something. Anyway have fun reading**

* * *

><p>Tears and Fire Pt 2<p>

Everyone's breath was in gasps, everyone's hearts beating faster than before, everyone's faces showing determination. Lelouch quickly tried to analyze the situation, at this rate they would lose but he suspected Karren was on her last legs. The girl was good but she wasn't above Kallen or Suzaku, it was only her gift of geass that made her such a famous fighter. And if there was one thing he knew it was that at this rate, she would overload herself. He just hoped he could stop her, or else Schniezel will end it for him with Flieja.

Xing ke let out a yell as he fired off his chest cannon while Karren blocked it with her claw. The black energy sparking off being barely visible in the dark stormy background.

_"I've overloaded the shields... I have to finish this fast."_

Her eyes strained as she charged through the beam of light with her claw slicing a path through it. As she neared closer to him he fired off the full charge as soon as she reached him. The red energy surrounding the claw ripped a gash in the shen hu's chest, the full charge of the beam however caused the knightmare to explode violently as Xing ke's pod had launched away.

Karren cursed as her claw sparked and the red energy surrounding it fell away. She looked left and right trying to see where everyone was, she was losing options. Her only weapons were her ability of flight, her swords and of course the claw itself.

Another phantom passed her crimson eyes as she narrowly avoided Suzaku yet again. Usually when she fought him she had the advantage of speed, but with the Albion he was on equal terms with her in every aspect. A few more swings came along with more misses until she kicked its chest to force him away. More and more sutherlands dived in to help their empress just to be easily destroyed in a few moments with his sword.

Her vision began to blur as she jerked her wing away from the Guren who appeared in the blink of an eye. Another dark energy wave forced Kallen away while Karrens head ached.

_"The geass... I-i can't keep this up"_

* * *

><p>Aching moans echoed out from her as Cornelia sat up rubbing the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was the ship apparently falling out of control. It seemed that is exactly what had happened as she looked around, seeing all the lights off and sever gashes in the wall. She noticed she was on a makeshift bedding, briefly wondering what was happening.<p>

"I told you my Lancelots going to finish this!"

"Yah, well so far its barely scratched it"

Recognizing the voice of the two knightmare experts Cornelia painfully stood up and walked over towards where she heard them. She turned a corner, seeing Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata all clumping together to stare at a screen which provided the only light in the room.

"Whats going on?"

It wasn't as loud and commanding as her usual but it was good enough to get all three to turn around immediately to her.

"Well would you like the short version or the long version?"

"Lloyd!"

Cornelia suppressed a growl, angry with the mans casualness in a serious situation. Still he was useful and she was in no mood to reprimand.

"Short version please"

"Well the UFN army is dust, the Britannian armada is taking over the Damocles, and Zero and the ace pilots are doing a last ditch effort to capture Karren who has an army and the most advanced knightmare in the world. Any questions?"

"Lloyd!"

"That bad huh..."

Cecile stopped her bantering at Lloyd as she noticed how soft Cornelia had spoken. She was currently holding her side while leaning on the wall looking at them.

"Princess Cornelia, you must rest, there is nothing more you can do"

"The hell i ca-" A sudden surge of pain stopped her as she noticed the hand she was just leaning on was wrapped, and probably broken. "Well... Maybe, what are you doing anyway?"

"We are just observing the fight, Ohgi already left to organize the army"

"Then why did you stay?"

"Because by the time he does ether Zero's plan will work or Karren will win. Nothing we really can do but wait"

Cornelia sighed knowing Rakshata was right as she caught a peak at the screen behind them showing them details of the knightmares, Karrens included. She walked over, Cecile taking extreme care to warn her to lay down but she ignored it, instead seeking to join them in watching. When she looked at Karrens knightmare it looked like it was fairly beat up and close to finished, but when she looked at what remained of the ace pilots, the same could be said for them.

"How did you get a connection to the Dragoons diagnostics?"

"Quite easy. Same frequency, same code as before, she never changed it."

"Why? Wouldn't it show weaknesses?"

"My baby is not weak!"

Cornelia didn't mind the Indian scientist yelling, she was too busy trying to figure out why she referred to it as her 'baby'.

"It wasn't even your knightmare to start with! It was Britannian!"

"It's the Gurens adopted sister and that's final!"

Ignoring the two scientists go at it Cornelia quickly glanced over the diagnostic of each knightmare, the important details being the only ones showing.

* * *

><p><span>Guren S.E.I.T.A.N<span>

Fully operational

Deviser synchronization 97%

Lancelot Albion

Shield arm disabled

Combat ready

Deviser synchronization 96%

Shinkero

Fully operational

Deviser synchronization 72%

Vulcan

Lost contact

Deviser synchronization 94%

Tristan

Lost contact

Deviser synchronization 93%

Shen Hu

Lost contact

Deviser synchronization 85%

Zangetsu

Right shoulder turret disabled

sword breach warning

Power 45%

Recommend retreat

Deviser synchronization 84%

Dragoon Eclipse

Shield overload

Energy claw overload

power 30%

minor hull breach's

Pilot stress level in red

Recommend immediate retreat

Deviser synchronization 98%

* * *

><p>"She did quite the number on them. But do you really think they can't take her?"<p>

"OH no they most certainly can. I had to take several courses in psychology for my degrees and I can most certainly tell you they aren't at there full potential, Kallen most of them all"

"But she's showing the highest synchronization? Even Bismarks highest was 96 and she's doing a record 97!"

"Yes, but as you can see Karren is doing 98, the actual world record, Ive never seen it before. And despite her stress levels being at critical levels throughout the fight shes still keeping it up."

"Hows that possible? A pilot would go into shock at these levels"

"Something is driving her, and shes pushing herself to her limit, most scientist could only dream of someone pulling off these numbers"

Rakshata sat down lazily on her banged up couch while Cornelia watched the battle from several of the knightmares cameras. She could tell Karren was using geass and her skills were great but she doubt she could take both Kururugi and Kouzaki. Both of there syncs were at records too.

"They should be able to win, that is if Kallen can get over her emotions. Poor girls been a wreck ever since this fight started"

That somewhat surprised Cornelia seeing as how she had the 2nd highest sync, even besting Bismarks.

"So she is not even using her full potential?"

"Yes, all it takes is bringing it out to win this"

A painful moan caused everyone's head to turn to the one occupant of the room no one had noticed. Cornelia looked behind her seeing Guildford bandaged up on a makeshift cot in the corner. She hadn't noticed him but as she did she immediately went and knelt beside her knight.

"Guildford are you ok?"

He opened his eyes, forcing it though his headache was terrible.

"Im fine.. Princess are you-"

"Im fine Guildford"

No one else spoke, letting the two have there moment as Cecile looked back at the monitor wondering what exactly wasn't adding up.

* * *

><p>Another beam of red lite up the area as another group of sutherlands exploded. They were coming at them harder than ever before, which was to be expected since Karren was getting desperate. She was even using her own men as shields from their attacks. The sutherlands weren't necessarily difficult to destroy but they wouldn't stop coming.<p>

The guns aboard the Damocles were quickly being picked off as the ship kept ascending. The Britannian fleet was decimating it but she could tell it was gaining altitude since the numbers on her screen kept going up throughout the fight. Another couple thousand feet and even their ninth generation knightmares wouldn't be able to keep up.

A blackened version of her energy beam crossed in front of her just barely while Kallen looked to see where she was at this time. The sheer number of units made it difficult for radar and her geass made it difficult for simply sticking with her.

She sharply turned to get back on her trail, seeing Tohdoh's pod eject and fall while Suzaku was fighting the Dragoon once more. Karren was now using her sword simple to keep him away since her energy claw had broke. She was expecting Karren to be defeated by now with everyone against her, but she used geass at every turning point, and made them pay the price for it.

Kallen rushed in to keep the pressure on as the Dragoon rolled out of the way while providing a swift kick to the Gurens gut. Seizing the opportunity Kallen fired off her slash harkens directly into the leg before it pulled away and the harken retracted back in place.

"When will you guys quit. It's OVER!"

Kallen backed up for another charge preparing while everything around was rocked by explosions. She had never seen a battlefield as intense as this and the emotional trauma wasn't helping her concentration. Nether the less Karren spoke on the open coms letting everyone hear.

"Look around you. Look at what is about to take place"

A glance showed Kallen all that she already knew, the Damocles was finished. It smoked and burned in almost all areas, how it was still in the air was still a mystery. Even if it got into orbit, so many landing craft had gotten aboard the entire ship would be taken over within an hour. The storm around them seemed to rain bolts of red and blue lightning illuminating all of Japan below them.

"I am about to win. I... Am about to end war for all time. Everything we had worked so hard for will finally be accomplished."

"No It won't. No one would ever had wanted this!"

"You said the same in C's world but you didn't see what I saw. You didn't see what would happen if i didn't act then"

"How is this any better Karren. How is this the only way!"

"You-" A sudden cough stopped her rant as blood dripped from her lips. Her crimson eyes shaking heavily.

She glanced at the blood before she heard a yell, but the moment was soon lost as the Lancelot tackled the Dragoon towards the Damocles.

"Heroic little-"

The sudden impact of both machines was only covered up by the sound of lightning as Lelouch and Kallen went to go look. The Dust cleared and the Dragoon was partially imbedded in the ship with the Lancelot infront of it with its sword out.

Kallen didn't know what to say, but she knew they had to act quick before the military showed up. "Suzaku is she-"

Suddenly the Lancelot Albion began to lean back before being pushed back and sent into freefall. The sight stunned them as they could see the Dragoons sword in it's chest. It crashed hard on a lower platform of the Damocles as Suzaku's pained yell filled the radio. He pressed against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The sword had pierced through the cockpit and had just missed him but it had cut a deep gash into his side, and of course falling what looked like a three story fall hadn't helped his condition ether.

"Kallen, Kallen!" The sound of Lelouchs voice broke her gaze as she fired a blast, just missing the Dragoon as it got itself unstuck in the confusion.

"Dammit every time she-"

In half a second the Dragoon seemed to appear infront of her with its claw charged and moving towards her. Her lightning quick reflex's kicked in however as Kallen brought her own radiant wave surger up and the two powerful weapons collided. The energy from both weapons seemed to entangle and in one quick moment exploded with such force it sent both knightmares flying back with a loud ringing in there ears.

Kallen coughed and shook her head wondering what was going on as she looked up with wide and scared eyes. Karren had apparently been quicker than her and was now attacking Lelouch who she knew was a sitting duck for her level of skill.

The Dragoons black glowing claw impacted against the Shinkero's shield and held for a moment as lightning entangled it. Kallen knew however it wouldn't last and quickly charged to get her away from the person she gave her heart to.

Painful screeching reach Lelouch's ears as the shielding gave way with a pop off his console. A sudden thud happened soon after as the Guren grabbed the Dragoons left arm. A change of momentum however fliped the Guren over its shoulder as Karren ejected the arm before it exploded.

"Can't you-"

Kallen stopped mid sentance as the Dragoon brought its claw up to fire a energy blast. Her reflexs instantly drove her to strafe but extra prongs appeared from it and she was blasted with a spreadshot of the energy beam. The massive blast was unavoidable but it only breifly disabled her. She looked as Karren turned the weapon to Lelouch who fired off his own weapon.

An explosion shook everyone as smoke covered the two with no movement. Kallen gasped as she quickly started to restart the power. She looked one last time at the dusty cloud as the Shikero's escape pod flew out unharmed. Kallen quickly breathed in relief until a claw reached out of the cloud plucking the pod in mid-air.

"Lelouch!"

Kallen rapidly turned her systems off and on to restart them as the Dragoons claw glowed black.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed as his pod ejected safely. The sudden stop however as his helmet and head hit the dashboard made him sea however his plan didn't work. He could only hope that Kallen could finish the fight, or if Schiezel did activate Fleija that Kallen wouldn't be in the zone.<p>

"Lelouch!"

"Im sorry..."

Lelouch didn't have time to contemplate what she meant as black energy began to destroy his console, she static from it making his muscles ach worse then ever below. He cried in pain as the walls on the pod closed in on him and with one final gasp the walls came far much closer and the crack in his helmet cracked again and shattered.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Good place to leave off on i think. Next chapter should be the Kallen vs Karren battle as well as confronting schniezel. <strong>

**And before someone gets onto me about Karren being able to beat Suzaku is because 1. she has geass and he doesn't, 2. she knows about the live command so its as simple as trying to not go for kill shots and his skill will drop ever so slightly. but enough to be able to beat him. People always fight about if Kallen or Suzaku is stronger, and in my mind it was Kallen since in the actual show she beat him even with his live command on which would be near impossible but she did it. **

**Also as for what i did with the Synch's i divided them into ranks. **

**60-69% is regular pilots, bare minimum to pilot one in the army.**

**70-79% is Veteran, people who have been fighting with knightmares for a long while**

**80-89% is Elite, who are Typically royal guards or famous veteran soldiers.**

**90- 100% is ace, best of the best, super rare. Knights of the round, Suzaku, Kallen, etc. **

**Bismarks Synch is 96% which was the record. Suzaku's is 96% proving he is just as good, if not better. **

**Karren's 98% is near impossible to do unless you are driven by supernatural forces. **

**99% is literally one mark from perfection and is so hard its thought to be impossible, 100% is literally perfect and theoretically is impossible. **

**Anyway I hope you had fun reading.**


	23. The Final Broken Chain

The Final Broken Chain

Everything became silent in their minds. The wind, The storm, The explosions. Nothing registered in their minds. The only thing, was the soundless fall of a crushed and destroyed cockpit falling through the sky, the black paint and burn marks making it blend in with the pitch black darkness that surrounded them. Blue and purple eyes both looked at the cockpit with such sadness only there quiet mouths added to the gravity of what happened.

"Lelouch... He can't..." Kallen was speechless. Her arms refused to move. The world seemed to slow as he fell and vanished as if he never existed.

_Nothing die's alone. There is always another part that die's with them. _Karren couldn't registered what was happening. Her hand though still felt as if it couldn't stop shaking. Her eye's unwavering at the sight before her. _Did this have to be done? What is the point of it all! **You know the point, you saw it! **I Don't know what I saw, I dont even know who i am! **You** **can't control it, You can only use it, Do what has to be done! **This didn't have to happen! **Ragnarok. **Stop it! **Requiem. **Get out of my head! **Your mind had been molded by others, by your geass and yet you claim to be yourself? **Im not a monster! _

Her cracked mind began to remember the vast nightmares she had. The wings, the blood, the reflection in the water as she looked at a girl that was both her and not. **_Karren Vi Britannia, The Demon Empress._ **She shook her head, light tears coming from her eyes as she squeezed her head trying to make the vast voices go away. **_You were created to kill. To Destroy what you now hold dear. _**_Stop it! Get out of my mind!**Break the Chain.** Enough! **End the Cycle.** _"Please just get out of my head!" **_Become what you were meant to become. _**

Karren didn't realize what was going on as an impact threw her head against the side, blood quickly dripping over her left eye. Her eye's quickly looked at the threat. Everything appearing motionless as the Guren's claw was readied just meters from impact as red ring's began to form around her eyes. **_A Demon._**

Her hand instinctively on its own grabbed the controls and slapped the claw away with her own, The noise in the air increasing in both the air and in the pilots mind's.

_**We.. Are Knights for Justice!**_

A kick was returned sending the Dragoon spiraling back. Karrens hand moving instinctively on there own as the Dragoon narrowly missed an energy beam from the Guren and retaliated with it's own.

_**I Wish for a Gentler World...**_

Kallen ducked as the Guren as she sped away firing constant volley's of energy beams indiscriminately at the Dragoon. Tear's in her eyes not caring as vast Knightmares and floatships fumed and exploded from it's wrath.

_**Lelouch why did you come back to us?**_

"For the Empress!" Karren barely caught site of the Avalon as its main gun had it's sight set on the enemy Guren. "No Don't!" The shot screamed out into a green beam Kallen had avoided do to her speed. The Guren returned with it's own massive blast that screeched through the air. The shield held for only a moment before shattering, the blast going clean threw it as the Avalon erupted into fires, and finally a massive explosion.

**_My Geass, it changes me._**

The two claws slammed against each other as the Guren prepared it's knife. A half second decision however fired off the dragoons energy shards from its wings, the shards only bouncing of and damaging the Guren's armor as both pilots continued there dance.

_**You think you can make him abandon the mask of Zero, make all the blood he spilt be in vain, have every hope of a gentler world be crushed!**_

Karren swatted away one energy disk while avoiding the other two as the sheer impact of the Guren tackling her sent her scrambled mind spinning as she threw the Guren off before it was to late. The dagger leaving a deep scare in her knightmares side..

_**It was always your destiny to kill them, whether for my gain or your own.**_

"Please.. Just stop..." Karren sobbed as the voices continued to overwhelm her. Another impact from a kick connecting cracking her screen and setting her unstable mind into insanity.

_**Do not fret child. As Ragnarok approaches, this world will end along with your tears.**_

Rakshata and the other's eye's were glued to the single screen as they watched Kallen's synch rise to 98%. More surprising was Karren's stress level going into black, aka severe mental trauma.

_**I know you a great guy Suzaku, despite what happened between us. You wanted to help save people's lives, and thought that your method was the only way. I don't hate you for that though, I know we have done some evil things but good will come out of it.**_

"Stop it! I don't even know if these memories are my own!" Another explosion separated the two as Kallen came charging back in with determination and tears in her eyes. Karren quickly brought out her last sword and blocked both the dagger and claw. The shear power was overwhelming as Karren angled the blade and cut a gash into the Guren's smaller arm. But the Claw however had caught her blade and she was forced to leave her weapon to be vaporied into dust.

_**What are you when you fight for someone else's dream? A Pawn**_

Karren raced to get away from her as she was backed up near one of the disabled gun turrets the Damocles had. Kallen let out a yell as she stabbed at the dragoon, missing it but had trapped it in a corner. Only a second later did she realise the Dragoon shot an energy beam point blank into the gun, making both pilots forced to run from the explosion, the Guren leaving it's knife behind.

_**So this is the experimental subject? Yes, just check her memories and emotions so we can be done with her.**_

Both pilots gasped for breath. The strain of the fight taking a massive toll on both there bodies and mind. They kept fighting on though, the world waiting with held breath on what the new world would be after this destroyed one.

_**Lelouch Vi Britannia and Kallen Kosuki. I wonder what they'll think of me.**_

"Empress! Schniezel is trying to escape!" Karren barely heard that message over the ringing in her ears as another dodged beam decimated over a dozen more of her soldiers. "Where!" Deck 5, East side!"

_**Is she worthy to be a queen?**_

"Die! Why wont you die you've destroyed enough!" Kallen screamed out as she smashed one of the Dragoons energy wings, Her's being quickly ripped off two however as the Dragoon used it's landspinners to slide and duck away into the hanger.

_**Are you a Dragon? A Demon perhaps? A Queen? Maybe your a doll with so many stitches, so many memories patched together you can't even tell What you are?**_

"Go go faster!" Schniezel yelled out at the pilot. The plane would exit fast, the shields being strong enough to escape the detonation unscathed. This was his only shot, he couldn't waste anymore time. He saw and knew Karren would come for him. The Guren however seemed to be taking care off that headache though.

"Schniezel!" _No he was going to get away!_ The hangar was too vast and Kallen was destroying her outright. But she couldn't fail now. Karren twisted herself around Kallen, hoping things would go as she planned. Kallen immediately grabbed the remains of her wing and tugged her backwards forcefully but allowed a breif clear glimpse at the plane. And then she shot.

The black energy beam destroyed the shield and ripped the plane apart as Schiezel was flung from his seat and dropped the Flieja trigger. Karren was briefly glad as she was ripped out of that thought. The Guren's claw coming for the kill, the weapon so close she knew it was over.

**_Can you bear the sin's of the world?_**

"I lost..." Kallen hung her head as all her power systems began to shut down. The Guren's claw wrapped tightly over the Dragoon's cockpit, but the Dragoon's claw was also grabbing hers. The Dragoon's gefjion disturbers had won the fight.

"No... you didn't" Karren looked down as her machine began to power down, the energy supply completely consumed. Which was the only thing that saved her. A slash harken was imbedded in the Dragoon's chest. If there was still power to the core, she'd be dead.

* * *

><p>Rakshata and the other let out there breaths they didn't even know they were holding. Both lines were lost, and they were lost on what exactly had happened.<p>

"I guess it's over then."

Somehow though Rakshata knew it wasn't just yet. Her eyes focusing on the last pieces of information gathered.

**Guren S.E.I.T.A.N.**

Lost contact

Deviser synchronization 99%

**Dragoon Eclipse**

Lost contact

Deviser synchronization 98%

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who are you? What are you?<strong>_

Karren's eye's softened as the flickering red rings stayed. Her tears slowed to a trickle as the voices overwhelmed her shattered mind. Her expression dampening as the hiss of the cockpit blocks filled her ears.

Kallen didn't know what to do. Her body ached in every part and her mind was a wreck. The tears stopped as she had no more and she didn't know what to do. She relished slightly at the cold wind blowing onto her back before she realized the hissing of the cockpit automatically opening. As the hatch opened she caught sight of the Dragoon doing to same. Her immediate reaction was to pull out her firearm but she found herself thrown to the group in the next half second.

She was now outside of the knightmare and out of her league now. She quickly crawled to grab the gun only to have it kicked away as soon as her fingers touched it. She instinctive looked back at her. Karren stood above her, her face was bloodied, her cheeks wet, but her expression. Her eyes were lost, like she was looking through her. She didn't even recognize her anymore.

She heard another pair of footsteps and quickly turned her head to see Kannon picking up the gun and pointing it at the Empress. Kannon didn't immediately shoot as Karren just stared at him with dead eyes. Kallen wondered why he was hesitating as the man looked like he couldn't do it. It was only then she realized he was frozen in her gaze, her geass.

Karren calmly held out her hand and acted as if she was holding a gun as Kannon followed her movements. Then pointed it at her neck into which he did the same with his own.

"Don't!" The loud bang echoed out into the hanger, the plane wreckage burning brightly. Kallen couldn't believe what was happening or why, but she couldn't stop now. She quickly crawled again going for the gun that lay next to Kannon's corpse only to have Karren reappear beside her and kick it away again.

"It's over Kallen."

Kallen couldn't bear the thought of agreeing as her eyes followed the gun as it slid across the floor until it bounced off a very familiar object. Both females looked at it with their eyes wide open in surprise. The Damocles Key.

Karren instinctivly took a stepped towards it as Kallen saw her chance. She grabbed her leg and quickly through her off balance and onto the floor, giving her just enough time to get up and run for it. Karren grunted as she hit the ground hard, her aching body not liking it one bit as she pushed herself up and ran after it before it was too late.

Kallen reached the key quickly but was knocked to the ground just as quick with Karren on her, both struggling to get the key out of the others hand. "Stop it, you've lost"

"Like hell Ill let you win after everything that's happened!" Kallen quickly kneed her in the gut, knocking the breath clean out of her but she didn't relinquish her grasp on the key. Karren elbow her back in the gut, returning the favor but also providing a switch uppercut that set the redhead staggering back but not letting loose the key.

Kallen using her momentum from the blow pulled Karren onto the floor as both females rolled over one another each trying to find an advantage. Both girls grabbed at the others chest trying to push each other away and loosen there hold on the key. Kallen could see the strain, the fear in Karren's eyes. The blood, the suit, and especially her eyes . It didn't even look like her anymore.

* * *

><p>Schniezel coughed softly as her looked around the smoky area. The plane was in ruin and he was pinned, and from what he felt he was bleeding. He tried his best to lift the debry up but it was no use. He looked as he heard a struggle witnessing the two pilots were now out of their knightmares and were in a fist fight now. He looked everywhere for some one to help. His gaze coming to his dead friend mere meters away.<p>

* * *

><p>Kallen landed a clean hit into her bloodied temple as both refused to give up the key. Karren shoved getting in between her and the key, trying to yank it free as Kallen took the chance to force her elbow into the girls shoulder earning her a shout of sever pain. "Just give up! you've ruined enough lives!"<p>

"You don't even begin to realize what it is ive done." Karren swiftly headbutt the red haired female making her lose her grip on the key and reeling back. Kallen however recovered quickly, tackling the girl and reasserting her grip on the doomsday device.

"I know plenty. I know you've become a monster worse than the Emperor"

_**Sleep well my Demon Princess**_

"Don't compare me to him! You don't understand what ive lost."

"I know youv'e made everyone else lose too much!"

_** They are my parents! I would never do anything to harm them!**_

Karren quickly dived and pushed Kallen onto the ground and she straddled her. She pushed the key hard against her neck as Kallen tried to not get strangled. She instinctively went to pressed the device to activate flieja as Karren caught her hand. Both struggling to do something they dont want to. Kallen pushed as hard as she could but her strength began to fade as Karren saw the look in her eyes. The reflection of what she was doing.

_**"That was what you were born to kill"**_

_**He pointed his large hand behind her, which she grew interested in but stupidly turned around. What she saw brought her to start crying. There in front of her was the Guren, damaged and torn apart. In front of it was Kallen on her knees with Lelouch laying with his head in her lap. Both had blood all over them, cuts and bruises in every possible place.**_

_**The Guren's claw was positioned defensively in front of them but it was torn to pieces. Blood dripped from Kallens hair as both of their eyes were closed.**_

_**"Kallen… Lelouch…"**_

Before she could comprehend it a gunshot rang out and all fell silent. Both girls stopped their struggle as Karren leaned back sitting straight up as both look at her. A hole clean through her chest. Blood poured out and stained the white pilot suit she wore, both speechless. Schniezel bit back the groans of pain as the gun was smoking and leveled on her chest. Right where her heart was.

All energy seemed to leave Karrens body as her eyes changed. Kallen noticed as the red rings faded away, Karren crying softly, gazing not at the hole in her chest but at her. She recognized this Karren as her eyes slowly lost color.

Karrens hand shaked in-between them looking like it was trying to grasp something that wasnt there.

**_Is this how you wish it to end?_ **_No... But I dont want it to continue... **You wish for it to be in vain? **Is it worth it... _

The voices were quiet for once as her conciouseness began to fad, her mothers surprised face bringing her a brief smile in her death.

**_Will anything you've done be worth it if it end's__ here?_**

The Voice actually surprised her. not just by it's word but by it's tone. It was a familiar tone, a familiar voice, and she knew it quite well.

Thin red circles began to take over her eyes as her expression changed. The wound slowly closed as her eyes once more held determination. The wound closed completely as Karren took a deep breath.

Schniezel's conciousness faded away as the gun fell with his breath.

Kallen instinctively went for the key once she realized what had happened but her positioned changed and she was now standing with her arms bound. Her geass gave her yet another victory, and another victim. Karren silently pushed her, her red eyes showing determination. Her victory all but assured.

* * *

><p>"People of the World I am Karren Vi Brittania, 99nth Empress of the Britannian Empire" Everyone looked to there t.v's knowing the worst has come.<p>

"I now hold the Damocles and it's Flieja's. Zero is dead, The UFN army demolished. Anyone who could defeat me has failed." Kallen cried silently as she looked. Karren making a grand spectacle only Lelouch would be proud of. Why had this happened...

"People of the World I Command you! Obey me as your Ruler!"


	24. Checkmate

**Authors notes:**

**Well here is the final chapter after months of procrastination. I've heard good feedback from people. Excellent infact but I believe that its too hard to get in the mood to start another. In fact last chapter I posted no notes simply because I didn't know what to say despite a lot happening. Well enough rambling, here is the finale of Project Ascension. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Checkmate<p>

The walk was long and silent. It's been like that all day and now doesn't seem to be different. They hated her, which was good. If she was in their position she'd feel the same way. Knowledge, war, heritage, so many things could separate individuals to the point of being complete strangers. She guessed it before, though seeing it first hand was more ... Interesting.

Karren glanced slightly to the right at her captive. She had been personally escorting each and everyone of them to there new holding chambers. Normally guards or others would handle it, but seeing there reactions was something that she deemed unimportant. Yet the thought felt senseless and her curiosity got the better of her. Anya's pink hair swayed slightly as she kept her face lowered, a permanent gloom on her face. They all had that, and none of them spoke. Not a word as to why, not how, not ever asking or questioning her choice. They were broken, like Karren had been. Trapped, with no hope.

She had been doing this a few hours, her legs growing numb but ever moving as she led Anya through the empty white halls. In all respect it did not set her mind at ease, the silence from them all spoke so much louder than words and it hurt Karren's soul. Maybe she should stop, The girl trapped deep down certainly was broken and this wasn't helping. It's not like she enjoyed the girls suffering, but Karren wants one last look. She should respect her, if even this once. But it was never as easy as that, Karren's mind was not that simple. Control over the emotions, the actions, the words. It was always up for grabs, luckily she was broken, just like the rest. The only reason she was escorting them was to hear there words, she wouldn't know if it would be the last.

Another glance at Anya was met with more silence. The girl seemed the second most broken of them all, and that she couldn't blame her for. They both stopped silently in their tracks as the final door was in front of them. Anya remained silent, her eyes gazing down, but not really looking at the floor. Silent, they were all silent. And she wondered why, but chose not to think about it. The ending would not be good for her.

Karren's hand lightly tapped the control panel for the door, but not hard enough to press them. She waited, intrigued, or actually scared of the silence. She knew she shouldn't. She knew they meant nothing to her, but Karren's heart wouldn't allow that. Everything was so close, but even then it tired her how they fought. And what's worse, it was fading, they were fading. She began to slowly put in the code, obviously in no rush as both remained silent their eyes never having a chance to meet. Her figure stopped on the enter key, one last glance at the young girl next to her. In all reality she shouldn't have done that.

"Im sorry"

It was a compulsive response to the silence, to the betrayal. Though no immediate action followed it, she regretted letting those words slip. It was happening sooner than expected. The young girl didn't move or stir as Karren sighed. She was an idiot, but somehow despite it all she knew it wasn't true, but wasn't a lie. A walking contradiction.

Her eyes left the girl as her finger hovered over the enter key, the silence was murder, seemingly going for hours despite it being only seconds. Why was she waiting? Certainly she had enough willpower to simply press a button? The Issue however was Karren, the real Karren was tugging. It did not ease her anxiety that the girl could still gain control of things. So long as she didn't speak everything will go according to plan. What she just said didn't hurt the plan too badly but the problem was.

"Why?..."

That... she shouldn't have spoke. Shouldn't have allowed her to speak. But the damage was done, and unfortunately she knew she couldn't avoid the next.

"Why what?"

Ugh. She should have just opened the door and threw her into her cell. It would have made everything easier, though not being here in the first place would have been even better. Silence again greeted her ears as nether spoke, both contemplating vast emotions in there minds.

"You aren't Karren" That remark... Both surprised and scared her... "You aren't the same. You aren't the Karren I remember."

She didn't respond, nor show any change in emotion in her face. She didn't know if she knew, or if it was just a coincidence. Anya was smart from Karren's memories. She knew of geass, that alone made her special. Maybe it was because Anya was the only other one from Kallen and him that knew the true Karren? If so, then maybe she has figured it all out. Ether way, she shouldn't let the moment last. It's not as if she was in a position to stop it.

"No I suppose I'm not."

A warzone was never as hard as this. Both of there souls actually preferred the battlefield, but here, it was turmoil. It was suffocating, for both of them. It shouldn't affect her this bad, but Karren's body was hers. She had main control even if she didn't realize it. Both souls felt the others pain.

"Why?" She asked again, her downwards stare never changing. Although nether was Karren's.

"It's... Complicated..."

The mixing of emotions was so hard of stress. They felt each other to the core, and it was becoming harder and harder to breath. Anya's head lifted up, not the most life changing moves, but with all that's happened so far, it was interesting.

"Then explain to me why." Karren glanced toward her, regretting the decision as Anya was staring at her and only her. Her bright eyes starting to form tears that had been there several times. "Explain to me why you are doing this!"

Perhaps she should have given Anya a sword, at least it'd be less painful and easier to deal with. She wanted to press the button, wanted to throw her away and end this quickly but the true Karren wanted to hear her words however hurtful they were. Yah, that's what they both deserved perhaps. At least, part of what they deserved.

"Hate me" Anya's eyes were locked onto her's as she turned, each searching for the others soul. "Hate me to your last breath. It will make your life easier." Although cruel and unusual they were needed. Though she could tell simply by the girls eyes it wasn't good enough. "I know I have sinned and ill face punishment, I know I am hated, I know how you feel." Her eye's didn't move, didn't deter. It had never been this hard before. "I will burn and rot and be trapped in a cage of my own darkness, but if that is the price I must pay... For everything... Then I find it worth it."

Ragnarök, Requiem, both of those heroic fools, so close but not close enough. They knew but didn't realize. So close, but she would be the one to end it... Finally...

Anya didn't reply, perhaps she knew the silence was getting to her. That maybe she would crack and beg forgiveness. But she didn't, her eyes didn't waver, and nether did Anya's. It was a power struggle and she knew it. Karren's soul sobbed deep inside her, but she couldn't let her emotions rise, not now.

"Just why! Why can't you tell me why!" Her eyes were so full of passion it both awed and scared Karren. "Why all of this! Why any of this! Do you not know what you meant to us.. What you meant to me..."

That was bad, actually downright devastating. Her body didn't know what to do. To speak of hate, of compassion. To open the door, to hit her and stop the torment. But despite all these choices she was paralyzed, and she could tell by her eye's, she knew it as well.

"Why..." She asked again. Her tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. The red rings around Karren's eyes blinked slightly as she stilled her body to stop from doing anything she'd regret. "Why can't you be the Karren I remember..."

Karren opened her mouth to reply but found both souls speechless. Anya stared at her, her eyes seemed to be begging for the answer she desired but she knew she couldn't have. The emotions of the girl were so screwed up. That nether could do anything, it was hell. Karren opened her mouth to try to speak again but found no words again. How had this happened they both wondered.

Those eyes grew more wanting and she knew she'd break at this rate. With all the might she had she steeled herself for the end. No, it wouldn't end here. The red rings in her eyes blinked but did not disappear as an internal battle was being fought.

"I'm not the Karren you befriended." Anya's breath stilled as Karren looked back at the panel, trying hard to end this quickly. "She is gone from your life. Right now, I am the Dragon Empress, Nothing else" Anya let out one final breath of air as her tears continued to fall. "It would be better you think of her dead."

Anya's breath slowed, but was anything but calm. Karren fought her tears as well, quickly redialing the code to open the door.

"Yes your highness"

Karren stopped, if only for a moment. Holding in the emotions that felt like a punch to the gut. Quickly before it rose again she pressed the end key, opening the large white door that opened up the holding room. Anya did not wait for her as she walked calmly into the large donut shaped room. Cells lined the wall in an octagon, with a single octagon cell in the middle, in view of everyone. All cells were filled with past comrades and friends, but none looked up to see who was brought it next.

Anya walked to one of the less filled cells and waited patiently at the door. Her hand bound behind her back with her prison suit as she waited for Karren to open the door. Karren walked over, noticing how no one glanced at them, all broken. Everyone was broken. Karren quickly pressed the memorized code, allowing the large see through door to open. The sound filled the room but no one seemed to notice.

"She was my best friend. The person I cherished and loved the most"

Karren showed no reaction as Anya silent walked into the cell before getting on her knee's and lying down, her eyes facing the wall as the door closed behind her. Karren looking right at her, eyes unmoving.

As the door closed completely, Karren walked away, her footsteps loud in the silent room as the door the holding room closed behind her. Anya quietly cried, no noise being made as the thought back to all the memories.

Outside the room Karren slumped against the wall, allowing a short breath of the emotions built up. As she let her soul cry as well.

* * *

><p>C.C leaned lazily across the comfy armchair as she read a book. Well, not so much of reading as skimming. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of books and priceless novels here. None of them interested her however. Many were made when she was around, perhaps she is even in one or two of them. However little the knowledge that could be gained from them she most likely has already come by one way or another. Most likely forgotten as new memories are made, but none the less there. The book that she holds in her hands now, although new in appearance is actually just a remaking of an extremely old book. It interested her for reasons she could only guess until she opened its pages.<p>

She looked slightly above the top of the book to see the two guards watching vigilantly over her. For some reason she is getting more security. Or perhaps a better word is handlers. She isnt allowed to wander where she pleases anymore and needs permission for most things. Luckily simply reading in the library was not something that brought much concern. She just needed eyes on her always. It didn't puzzle her, the 'Karren' that now ruled the world was being careful. Not one thing must go wrong for her plan. Even though she knew part of it, she knew somehow there was more. Which was currently why she was reading said book which she 'borrowed'. The guards don't think its odd to read in a library, but they surely are slow to realize she snuck the book in with her.

The entire book was a story, a narration of an old man getting on in his years telling of impossible things. Most who read this book would probably do so for entertainment, like it was a fairytale. But all fairytale's had a hidden truth, and this book was no exception. It was obvious to her what it was, and she could honestly say it was fascinating. The man sounded crazy, speaking of things man had no right to. But ever word was like a flashback to her. To a place that did not have a time, a time that did not have a place.

_"I saw a great king slay god before my very eyes. The very thought unimaginable to all the people of the earth. But in it brought peace, it brought a time where years went on endlessly as death and war no longer had any meaning. A truly wonderous marvel that gripped my heart. And as my vision of the world faded, I heard one word."_

"Ragnarök..."

After she said that she noticed three pairs of feet in front of her. She may have said it out loud but it shouldnt have been enough to hear her. Her gaze steadily raised to find the two guards to be beside someone in a very familiar and grand outfit.

"Karren, Long time no see"

Karren's face didn't contort by any amount for her remark. She is as difficult to get a rise out now than Lelouch. Although she still looked displeased she held out her hand, asking for the book. It seemed she may not be punished, yet.

"Hold on, Im on the last chapter."

As soon as she turned the next page the book was grabbed forcefully from her hand. Karren closed it, putting it underneath her arm as she signaled the guard. The guard nodded as he brought out a syringe gun from his belt.

"You'll be spending the rest of your time in your room. Got it?"

C.C didn't reply back, but wasn't given a very long chance to ether way as the needle was quickly put to her neck. The last thing she remember was Karren reopening the book and looking through its pages as her entire world went black.

* * *

><p>Kallen didn't know how all of this had happened. She tried to convince herself so much it was a dream that each time she woke up the next day it hurt even more. She sat in a cell all alone. Not even guards came, save to feed her and let her relieve herself. It was so quiet here, a room suspended over the middle of a pit with no one around. This seemed like a special cell. And she had briefly wondered days ago if the cell Karren was in when captured was the same. No, she shouldn't think about her now. She should just empty her thoughts and become a zombie. Its the only way she had stayed sane so long.<p>

The loud clicking of boots against the floor brought her out of her daze. She supposed eating was a better way to keep her mind busy. Anything but thinking about HER or HIM. The boots stopped at her cell door, the door making a swishing sound as it opened. Said person walked inside as her head was down. She just stared at the floor waiting for the food to be put in front of her. She waited there for what seemed like hours but nothing happened.

Perhaps he left because the food never dropped, but she couldn't remember the door closing. She raised her head slightly to see the boots of said person waiting patiently. She didn't know why he stayed or what he was doing, perhaps she was being executed and she didn't know it. Maybe he had a gun pointed at the back of her head and she never realized it. But that thought didn't even scare her in the slightest. She was already prepared for death, both on the battlefield and even now.

The guard didn't make any obvious noise, not that she payed attention too much. She just let them do whatever they wanted. It saddened her mind slightly how she used to be so hotheaded and passionate, and now she is nothing but a mute doll. She entertained herself with that thought, still noticing in the back of her mind that the guard still never left. It's not like she had the power to command him to leave, but still it was actually annoying her now. If he was going to kill her or leave then he really should just get on with it.

She looked up at the guard, briefly realizing her mistake that it wasn't a guard at all. There stood a dark mirrored image of herself. Purple unmoving eyes looking down at her. Black hair in a slight spike with black robes on. Her aura felt powerful, as it should, here stood the women who held the world in her hand.

"Karren"

She said in half anger and half surprised. Out of all the people who could show up, she was honestly the very last one she wanted to see right now. Her eyes attempted to burn a hole through her head while Karren looked back uninterested with a frown. The aura, the eyes, even the way she talked had changed recently. It all started from Kamine island, but she was so angry she never seemed to voice that fact. All she knew was that she was betrayed.

"Get up"

That statement held annoyance, it wasn't loud but it was commanding. A true leader, how proud Lelouch might have been. She didn't budge, perhaps out of spite as Karren didn't seem any less annoyed at it then before. Certainly doing something as childish as ignoring her wouldn't have any real benefit. Although she couldn't see any benefit is listening to her at all, she barely realized they were alone.

_"Why is she here?"_

It really didn't make any sense, not to her at least. She still didn't move but she grew slightly more conscious about what kind of opportunity this was. Her hate was getting the best of her though so she didn't move. She had hundreds of words she wanted to say to Karren, but right now she knew she wouldn't be paying attention to the important ones. She just sat quietly trying to calm down, which was a lot harder than she originally thought.

Karren sighed as she turned and began to walk away. Kallen began to wonder what the point of her visit actually was since she didn't do anything. The young girl stopped halfway across the path and looked back at her, not really annoyed but seemingly curious.

"Coming?"

That question perplexed Kallen until she noticed that the cell door was still open. She wanted her to follow? But for what reason she couldn't think of at the time. Karren waited patiently until Kallen's curiosity also got the better of her and she weakly stood up. She didn't feel like pacing in a tiny room so her legs weren't used to it, but she persisted and eventually stood up. Karren nodded and then proceeded to walk as Kallen followed, the girl didn't even glance behind her to make sure she followed. Though that would seem to a normal person like a dumb decision Kallen was still bound, she doubted she could kill Karren, especially after seeing what she could live through on the Damocles. She realized the only way to kill her is to do it before she regenerated, which was too difficult in her current situation.

Even if she couldn't kill her, trying to escape was pointless as well. She was in an unfamiliar place in a prison restraint. She would surely get caught, so she might as well see what exactly she can get out of this. And perhaps give Karren a piece of her mind while she was at it.

So they walked, seemingly without end and without words. The long white halls held little amounts of souls. When they just so happened to pass a guard or employee however they would immediately kneel with their heads down. Karren never seemed to pay them any attention though as she kept going. Though Kallen noticed some suspicious stares as they went by, they never voiced it. So this was the power of an empress...

They walked and walked, it really was without end. Maybe this place really was a maze, or maybe she's repeated taking her in circles. It was too hard to tell since every hall was an exact copy of the next. It actually frustrated and annoyed her. It was... Pointless.

She couldn't see Karrens face but she never turned around. She was completely regal when she talked down to her, but its almost seems like now she's trying to ignore her presence. After a few more minutes of walking Kallen got tired, knowing there would be no opening if nothing changed so she talked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"With the others"

A quick flat response, devoid of emotion. Many good diplomats are like that but Karren never even seemed to be that way before.

"What others? The rest of the Black Knights?"

"Yes"

Yet another quick answer. She really needed to ask better questions that were not answered so swiftly.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Japans Viceroy palace"

To be honest she meant to ask how far away they were, but this new information was somewhat comforting. She had been so destroyed she didn't know where she was. At least she knew she was in japan still. But she was in the enemies castle. She really thought they were in a prison in Britannia, far away from prying eyes. She wondered briefly why that was the case. But she thought maybe Karren still feels more at home here than Britannia.

That thought brought to her mind the vast difference in her attitude. It was too much of a change too fast. The act she even put together so they wouldn't notice was just that, an act. But it still didn't answer the question of why. She looked briefly at the back of Karren's head pondering for only a moment before asking the question to the missing puzzle.

"Why are you doing this? What happened on Kamine island?"

She stopped right in her tracks. But she couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad response. Kallen stopped as Karren turned her head to her. Her deep amethyst eyes swirling into hers. The expression was blank, but the eyes told her something. This was what she was waiting for, like all this walking was just a eyes reminded her of Lelouch, but not... It was like she was looking at a toy than a human.

"Do you really wish to know?"

She said tauntingly. Kallens blood rose, but not from anger but from fear. She had guessed several things, geass, the experimentation, even a double. But none of those guesses seemed to be on the mark. She didn't know for sure but she knew this was Karren, but a different version...

"Yes..."

She let out in a quiet whisper. Her voice was low, the sheer intensity of those eyes bearing power beyond belief. Geass normally resides in a persons eyes but her's did not have the mark, they were powerful even without them.

Karren continued to stare into her eyes. Kallen had seen her do this before, but it was with geass and it was too learn or for fun. Even though Karren could easily use it and pick her memories and thoughts from her she didn't. They simply stared, like a blank but beautiful night sky.

"I told you before. I saw everything."

Told her before? She recalled vaguely her saying something during their knightmare duel but she can't process what the exact words were clearly enough. Karren shifted to face her, the expression saying nothing but the eyes saying everything.

"I saw the future"

"The future?"

She replied out of habit. The gravity of those words bearing down on her while she tried to make sense of it.

"I saw us succeed... And fall..."

Karren leaned against the wall next to a door, seemingly resting and cooling her head. Kallen took to the opposite wall,her hands restrained behind her back but she made sure that she was looking straight at her.

"What do you mean?"

Karren was silent for a moment, before looking down and too the side. She recalled that whichever direction the eyes faced while doing that helped see if the person was recalling something or making something up. She forgot which side was what but she continued to listen as closely as possible.

"I saw us kill Charles. I saw Nunnally take the throne... I saw everyone smiling..."

_"Thats all good though. So why does this story still not sit right with me..."_

"I saw Milly and Rivalz get married. I saw my little brother be born... And I saw the lights that shattered the world..."

"Lights?"

"Yes. Flieja's flying all over destroyed it all... Nunnally perished... My little brother bleeding in my arms... Your knightmare exploding and burning as it fell... Me... crawling out of the Dragoon bleeding... Right before the light hit..."

Although the bits were strange, the voice she used was effective. It felt as though she had not only seen but lived it. Her eyes were a swirling sea of emotions but never once did her expression change in it.

"We had peace... But only for a while. And the world died soon after. That is why Ive taken control. No one will destroy this peace."

Although if it was all true and it would make some sense it still didn't seem right.

"How exactly did you see the future?"

A small chuckle escaped Karrens lips as she looked up at the ceiling, never making direct eye contact.

"I saw it there. I looked at 'god' and saw it all. All the memories... All the possibilities..."

"What do you mean?"

Karren closed her eyes a second before opening them, staring a hole in a random part of the ceiling.

"Im saying I saw the future. Maybe it wasn't the future, but one of them. Still, none of what I saw had a happy ending..."

That thought actually terrified Kallen. It actually gave an answer but even still something didn't fit well with her.

"Why all this? How is this better?"

Karren actually had a sad grin as she closed her eyes, wondering how to put the next sentence.

"Because There needs to be a god for this world."

"Huh?"

That answer actually seemed way off from what she was expecting.

"Charles wished to destroy god. To stop time so nothing would change. But humans left without a god become animals. So I need to control them."

"What the hell!"

Karren ignored her outburst continuing with resolve in her voice.

"I have C.C. All I would need to do is use geass to tie up all the loose ends, then take her code. No one will doubt someone who controls the world and is eternally young and immortal."

"Your... Your'e willing to enslave everyone! Just because of a possible future!"

"A leader has to take precautions and this is the only way."

"How the heck can that be the only way! Even Lelouch would have thought of something else!"

At that she cringed. Kallen soon realised the name that she spoke and regretted it as she remember what happened. All that sadness and anger building up inside of her.

"We are here"

Karren pressed a few buttons on the panel she was leaning next to. Had they really been here the entire time? Had Karren toyed around with her just to start this conversation? She knows there was a point but exactly what slipped her mind. Karrens frown was evident, like she was fighting to forget.

The doors swished open as Kallen looked inside. It was a circular room, with a single cell in the middle and cells lining the rim. She could see everyone in the same restraining suit as her. All looking down unmoving. Kallens pull towards her comrades drew her into the room looking through all the cells. There she saw everyone, Cornelia, Ohgi, Toudou, everyone.

_"Did no one get away?"_

"This is your cell"

Another swoosh signaled the opening of a door, but she already guessed which one it was since it was empty. The center piece to the art. She didn't turn around but noticed Anya turn back to see, the girl seemed to have been crying for some time.

She was right next to the cell door. But she didn't turn around to look at her. She was frozen as she saw Anya crying and remembered all the faces of everyone. There was still someone that was missing. The feeling hit her hard as her heart sank. She was scared...

"Where's Lelouch?"

Her voice was shaky but many of her comrades looked up at those words. Many held sympathy for her as her worry grew worse.

"Where is he?!"

Her voice was more powerful this time but Karren still didn't answer. She was afraid, afraid to know the truth that bugged her constantly in that cell.

The silence grew intense, it seemingly went on forever as she focused on Anya's eyes that seemed to hold no knowledge of the answer ether. Her heart was becoming as big as a wreck as when she came here but she needed to know.

"Where..."

"He's dead"

Kallens words got stuck in her throat as her worst fears were realised. She quickly turned hoping for it to be a lie only to see Karren looking into the cell, but in a thought of remembering something painful.

"No.. No he isn't!.."

"The capsule was crushed and caught fire. He couldn't eject or get out"

"No Your Lying!"

She was in a state of hysteria right now as Karren took the brunt of her anger without flinching.

"Where is he!"

"Lelouch is dead Kallen!"

Kallens voice caught in her throat as Karren faced her with the aura of empress once more.

"Your leader is dead. All Black Knights are captured. Its over Kallen, I won!"

Kallen unconsciously took a step back as her world seemed to be spinning. Everything that they had done... While in a daze Karren pushed her into the cell and closed the door. Her aura of empress was currently on but she had been switching personalities so much she didn't know what was real.

"You should be lucky im keeping you guys alive. But I don't want to waste pieces."

Karren turned to go while the darkness overcoming Kallen was becoming almost seeable.

_"Pieces... Is that all we are now. Am I a piece in a chess game again?"_

Karren almost made it to the door as Kallen tackled the see through wall yelling.

"I hate you!"

Karren stopped, not frozen but willing to hear her.

"I hate you! I despise you! You are everything we have fought against and you pretended to be my friend and family!"

Kallen took a quick breath as everyone looked up this time, hearing the strength in those words.

"Your selfish goal of peace is not what anyone wants but you! Youve become Charles, Youve become the symbol of Britannian hipocracy! Youve become the thing you claimed to have hated most! Your a liar and traitor!"

Everyone seemed to be soaking in the words finally spoken as Karren still faced away from everyone so no one could see her face.

"I hate you! You were the problem but i just didn't notice it in time. I should have killed you when you first stepped out of that knightmare after babel tower! Can't you hear me!? I hate and despise you Karren!"

Kallen heaved as she had just strained her voice to let her utter and complete anger out on the girl. The room grew quiet except for the sound of her deep breaths. Kallen looked over her shoulder, her eyes not wavering in the slightest at her statements.

"Good"

"What?..."

Kallen said under her breath as Karrens eyes remained unfazed.

"Youv'e given me resolve. Your executions will be tomorrow. Then after that you can be with your Lelouch and the world will have peace. Just like you've always wanted."

Karren strode out of the room while everyone sank in the information. Kallens eyes remained dark as she fell to her knees in defeat. Her eyes watered as her head drooped, It really was the end.

* * *

><p>The Sun was bright in the sky as the show proceeded without delay. Hordes of people crowded the side streets as the almost parade like event went by. Knighmares lined the streets deterring anyone from daring to obstruct the procession. Everything was going without fail.<p>

Karren looked off in the distance, unfazed as she heard murmurs of people cursing her name, or fearing her wrath. Some children would say hurtful things only for there mothers to quickly silence them hoping the knightmares didn't hear. In reality, if she so wished. She could command the knightmares to open fire on the crowd simply on a whim and they would do it without delay. No pilot dared turn his own knightmare on her as well, the fear she instilled was so overwhelming. She really was a god, and that's exactly what she needed to be. All she needed now was the courage to go through with this execution.

VTOL's danced overhead recording everything as her picture perfect image of empress stood ready for all to witness. The two float like stands had each prisoner properly fastened so all could see. Each prisoner had worry in there eyes except a few. All stood almost crucified to the stands except for her own beloved mother who was chained right below the slope she stood on, on her own float. It was funny to her how she was the main problem, and the main event.

Everything was proceeding as planned, which struck more worry in her heart than anything else. Would it really work?

* * *

><p>Anya look around at her fellow prisoners. Each one looked around but didn't say anything, nothing really needed to be said, it was over. Anya looked to her left, seeing Nunnally restrained to the stand next to her. The girl actually looked ready for this, which showed great amounts of bravery considering her age. Everything though seemed so quiet, the roar of the crowd was the only noise and it was just white noise to her. Everything else was quiet...<p>

They say when you are close to death you think of what you have been through. But none of that came to her. Her past with Britannia was fruitless, and as a black knight... It was just too painful to remember now. For once she wanted to forget, to go back to following orders obediently. It was so much easier, but she knew easy wasn't always right.

She looked at Kallen as her head was down. She was imprisoned just like them. But she was the main event apparently, no one said she was but it sure seemed like was the final test of how far Karren will go.

Why? She asked herself so many times but came back fruitless. She couldn't escape the feeling that there was a single piece misplaced and they were right on top of it...

As that thought occurred a shadow passed over her face. Normally anyone would see it as the buildings but so far no shadow had ever reached her this far and the buildings got no taller. She unconsciously looked up as the edge of her eyes caught Karren doing the same.

"Stop"

Like a computer the entire parade stopped immediately. Was this the missing piece? Was this the end of them or her?

* * *

><p><em>"He actually came... is this really it?... Will it end here?..."<em>

She noticed the shadow almost immediately. It actually perturbed her that no one else seemed to. She looked up into the bright sunlight sky unable to see anything but the suns bright rays. But she knew it was there, she knew this was it.

"Guards!"

She yelled pointing towards the sky. All the knightmares immediately aimed upwards searching. They searched for a mere second before giant pieces of spiked metal came crashing down on each of them. The explosions soon followed as the crowd screamed. Quickly, almost falling the giant orange juggernaut came to a stop over the parade, all the knightmare guards dead as Karren was left defenseless.

"Jeremiah! I knew you would come!"

Her finger pressed the switch she had been secretly holding, as four blast of black energy bombarded the juggernaut. None was as powerful as the Dragoons but it will be enough to leave him defenseless.

* * *

><p>"Jeremiah?"<p>

He had been captured is what Anya was currently thinking. But it could be no other as no one but him could pilot that behemoth. How had he escaped? Was he waiting for this exact moment to strike, while she was in the open?

It seemed almost unreal as the juggernaut wavered but despite the smoke she witnessed someone rise from the top of the juggernaut. She saw not Jeremiah but a hero.

* * *

><p>"Zero? But she?"<p>

Kallen almost instantly looked from the figure riding the flying fortress to the empress who seemed none to pleased. The juggernaut may be weakened but it seemed it became all the more intense.

* * *

><p>"Zero now? Don't make me laugh Jeremiah!"<p>

The figure almost gracefully jumped the few yards and onto the platform Karren stood on. She seemed somewhat surprised but recovered as she removed something hidden in her jacket. The small device with a loud static sound came as little lines flowing with black lightning fired hitting the Zero as his sword drew.

"I can't kill you with a bullet but Im always a step ahead of you!"

The Zero shook for a second as the sword came up almost heroically, aimed right at her chest.

"Your not..."

Her eyes for once as empress showed fear as everyone looked at the feat being made. Her eyes going from the sword to Zero. And From the Hero to the Sword she had gifted him. The Sword she gave Kallen when she came back as Empress.

Kallen, Anya and the world looked out at the display. The True identity of the hero put together only by a few. The Sword who could only be in the possession of one man. Anya almost screamed out, the possibilities only coming to one conclusion for her.

"Zero..."

His arm streched forward, time nearly slowing to a close. As the sword pierced her chest a large blue sphere encircled everyone. Bringing back memories hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's memory<strong>

He was bleeding, his arms and head ached like no tomorrow and his knightmare was torn up. He had passed out sometime during the fall, but how had he lived? He immediately remembered the gravity of the situation and tried to move, but found it fruitless as everything seemed crushed around him. He felt over himself, briefly realizing his helmet had shatter and his cheek was deeply cut from the glass. His survival was the front question in his mind as a noise interrupted his thoughts.

He heard battering, scraping. Someone was trying to rip his cockpit open but he didn't know who. If it was an ally then he didn't care if they saw his face he needed to retake the situation. He couldn't let Schniezel kill them all.

After a few more sounds light pierced through as his cockpit was forcibly opened. The sun hit his eyes hard as he blinked, briefly surprised at the face he saw.

"Jeremiah?"

"My lord! I know this is a surprise but we must get out of here."

Quickly the loyal knight helped the prince out, having his hurt body lean on him. Jeremiah quickly walked, seemingly leading them to his orange juggernaut.

"Jeremiah please, you've got to help us fight. If we don't stop Schniezel or Karren then..."

"People of the world I am Karren Vi Britannia, 99nth Empress of the Britannian empire"

That kind of announcement could only mean one scary possibility. Lelouch's mind ached as he was pulled along in pain.

"Please my lord we have to escape. She knows I got out and will search for me. But right now I have to make sure..."

"Jeremiah"

He said with an air of authority, Karrens message still playing for all to hear.

"I now hold the Damocles and it's Flieja's. Zero is dead. THe UFN army demolished. Anyone who could defeat me has failed."

"Jeremiah please use the canceler. I have to remember... Ouch... I have to remember what happened..."

"People of the World I Command you! Obey me as your Ruler!"

Jeremiah stopped for a second as Leouch breathed deeply the pain barely tolerable as he looked at him sadly.

"I can't. When I escaped, she somehow disabled the canceler."

Lelouch let out a painful grunt as he leaned onto the orange juggernaut. But the annoyance of having the answer pulled away from him again must have hurt more.

"Jeremiah... Lets get out of here. Put a corpse in the Shinkero's cockpit and burn it."

The Prince looked up as the Damocles floated, a true fortress of fear.

"She thinks im dead, It will hopefully give me one last chance to stop this."

* * *

><p>Blood quickly covered the blade as her body almost went limp. Her hands grabbing onto the suit for support. His thoughts coming together as everyone else remembered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anya's memory<strong>

"Charles' why do you keep coming back here into the studies?"

"Hmmm? Marianne why are you here? V.V is still around and..."

"As your partner I still have to look after you. Even if im in another body"

Anya walked forward into the room. Her eyes glowing with a red tint as she looked at the Emperor who was almost triple her size. He stood with his back facing here reading as he normally did in the studies.

"Your to free-spirited, if V.V see's you..."

"Are you reading from that book again?"

How he would allow anyone to treat him like that no one knew but he always took it with a grin, she was definitely not like the rest.

"Yes. Im simply envisioning it all"

"Yes yes. I saw a great king slay god before my very eyes. The very thought unimaginable to all the people of the earth. But in it brought peace, it brought a time where years went on endlessly as death and war no longer had any meaning. A truly wonderous marvel that gripped my heart. And as my vision of the world faded, I heard one word, Ragnarök. You really do never tire of hearing that line."

"Why shouldn't I? It's what our plans our based on in ether case."

She sighed before coming to his side, her small size barely tall enough to glance at the words in the book he held.

"We already know it'll work. We saw the future as well. So put that old book away before you decide to marry it."

"I saw something different yesterday..."

"Hmmm, Different? How so?"

"She has escaped... In all other visions everything worked but I saw something... Different..."

"Does her escape mean trouble?"

"I dont know... But I saw her become Empress... And so I wonder if we really did succeed."

"What? Empress? Charles are you doubting yourself and the plan working? Are you saying she has the capability to kill you?"

"No. Merely wondering if she will be a fine queen is all."

"You don't seem quite convincing this time?"

He didn't speak. Instead his fingers grazed across the same line endlessly as he burned it into his memory.

"I saw a great king slay god before my very eyes..."

He repeated as the memory she watched blurred into the scene she now witnessed.

* * *

><p>"Karren! Dont!"<p>

Anya yelled as a brief smile appeared on the Empresses red lips. Her blood flowing freely as Kallen looked at the sight, the red rings of her eyes shattering.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallen's memory<strong>

"Dont!"

She turned but was frozen in place, her limbs wouldn't listen nor did she think they would. She was stunned by Karrens eyes which glowed red with power, her expression one of worry.

"Karren what are you doing?"

She heard Lelouch say to her right. She couldn't see him as her body was locked. She could guess he was stuck like her unable to move.

"Karren what are you doing. We won?"

"No we haven't..."

That statement perplexed her as Lelouch spoke up.

"Karren you have you dont have to..."

"Zero Requiem"

"Zero Requiem? Whats that?"

Kallen said curiously as Lelouch stiffened a gasp.

"To rule the world. To have everyone hate drawn to one person... Then cut the life."

"Karren you dont have to do that. I was never planning on doing that! It was just one idea it would never..."

"But in another world you did... And it worked..."

"What?..."

Kallen grew more and more conscious of what was happening as her mind was settling down.

"Lelouch what is she talking about?"

"You died but it only worked temporarily... Please understand Lelouch..."

"Karren don't!"

"The world needs you, and with your memories it will give me the courage to do this."

With a wave of her hand darkness began to overpower Kallen. Her mind slowly going blank as she remembered few words.

"I command you to go and forget whats happened here"

* * *

><p>"Karren!"<p>

Kallen screamed out but her words covered up by the crowds voices. Karren slowly moved her hand to the wound. The sword dripping her own blood on her hand. Zero looked at her, his hands shaking slightly as she smiled in pain.

"You lied to us..."

He said, her bloody smile fighting back the pain.

"Yah... Like father like daughter..."

Her crimson red eyes slowly began to fad replaced with a dull purple. The red rings around her eyes fell away as well as her mind returned to that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Karren's memory<strong>

Karren's eyes opened wide at the random site she was seeing. She was in the same hallway that she dreamed of so often. Her feet pushed against the familiar liquid as she tried to regain control of what was happening. Did she do it? Was it a dream? She didn't know but right now she recognised she was in the nightmare that haunted her ever since she lost control of her geass. Somehow though this time the dream seemed different.

"I guess This really is my nightmare."

"In a sense yes"

Karren immediately turned around finding someone she was not expecting.

"Euphie? What..."

There stood her dead aunt. Healthy and carefree, looking the same as her memories.

"Hmmmm? Surprised? You are in the great unconscious right now so it shouldn't be."

"The great unconscious? You mean the thing the Emperor called god?"

"Yes, but it's not really..."

"Uh Euphie? Whats going on am I..."

"Dreaming is one way to put it. Here"

Suddenly with a flick of her hand the scenery turned from the dark depressing hallway to a beautiful garden. The sun shined high in the sky while the birds chipped in energy. Euphie quickly sat down at a white table that formed near them and motioned for her to join her. Karren looked at her briefly in wonderment before taking the invitation and sitting down carefully as she realised she still had her wings on.

"What is this place?"

"Heaven. Hell. Afterlife. One of those things I think."

Euphie with practice began to pour her a cup of tea as Karren carefully drank in the situation.

"Afterlife? So im dead..."

"No. But you used your geass on 'god' without meaning to. So your just looking at memories right now."

Karren brought the tea to her lips. The scent and heat too real to be mistaken as fake but she was still confused.

"I remember looking up. Then I appeared in that dream..."

"That was your nightmare. That is where you would unfortunately go If you did die..."

Karren cringed at that statement, fearing that dream greatly and putting her tea down while euphie sipped hers with grace. She seemed different slightly from the memories she had collected. And she seemed to not have aged in the slightest.

_"Is this the real Euphie?"_

"Im the real Euphie alright."

"Huh?"

The girl smiled at her while taking another sip of tea. It showed a slightly more playful attitude at least.

"This is the world of memories and souls. Thinking is speaking here, even if you dont make a sound."

"Oh sorry. But why..."

"Am I here? Just to chat. The dead can't interact with the dead. Only the living and only in certain situations."

"Oh?... Sorry im still kind of soaking it all in..."

Karren looked off to the side searching for anything to actually make sense. She saw she still had the wings, but the world itself had changed. The tea felt real, but when she looked she heard birds but never saw them. She wondered just what kind of afterlife this was.

"What happens when you die and up here?"

Euphie looked up at her, not really disturbed by the question but searching for an answer.

"Basicly when you die you are put in a dream. Dreams are made from your experiences in life. So really what happens when you end up here depends on what youve done and what you feel you are like. So normally good people get happy dreams, while tormented people... Well you saw the hallway..."

"Yah... Kind of figured..."

She remained silent as she decided to sip her tea as well. It really did taste wonderful, and could probably get used to it easily. She recognised halfway through there conversation that they were in aries villa. Perhaps not the real one but a dream version. It surprised her still that the afterlife was like this. But she also didn't see it coming of her sipping tea with her dead aunt who died before she was even made.

"So what did you want to talk about? You said you wanted to chat before, what about?"

Euphie blinked at her before nodding. She quickly sipped the rest of her tea, her expression growing more curious and serious.

"I would like to know what you plan to do. Now that Charles is gone"

Euphie placed down her cup with a clank as Karren barely remembered her sending him off. The transition from reality to this world was so quick and seemless she forgot it happened not even an hour ago.

"I guess Ill help out what I can... With the war and reforms... We still have a hard fight ahead of us but im sure we will win."

"Even against Lelouch?"

Karren stopped herself from drinking her last bit of tea as she put it down while gazing into Euphie's saddened eyes.

"What do you mean against Lelouch?"

Euphie didn't look at her as she seemed to be swirling her cup which was empty. Karren wanted in answer but still felt like she didnt want to hear it.

""I just want to know which path it will take..."

Euphie stood up suddenly as she walked around the table. Karren stood to follow, deeply concerned about the nature of the question.

"Euphie what is it that you meant."

Euphie seemed to ignore her as she walked to what seemed like a bird bath in the garden. She circled around it while Karren followed closely.

"Euphie..."

"There are two routes this could go... But I don't like how ether ends..."

Karren was perplexed at how she suddenly started to act until she followed Euphie eyes into the bath. It showed her and her family. It showed them being happy in a home but she couldn't recognise the memory.

"What is this?"

"So you can see it to? Its a picture of how things could and may be. all souls are connected here somehow, and and our actions are predicted but not certain."

Karren continued to stare into the water. She saw herself hug a young boy as she hurried him along. She recognised his features enough to to see there resemblance.

"My brother?"

"Yah... He will be born in a few years"

"How is this possible?"

Karren seemed entranced by the water as she searched for more of there future.

"Any life can be predicted. I suppose I made this just see things going on in the world... But it isn't all well..."

Suddenly the image shifted from her hugging her brother to her holding him in her arms. They were in the same spot, the same position as before. But the sky seemed much darker, the house was destroyed, and she was covered in an all to familiar red stain. She was crying, screaming as she held him but he didn't hold her back or say a word.

"What... What is this..."

She asked again as Euphie looked at it with saddened eyes.

"The future..."

"But... We killed the Emperor we should have..."

"No one can completely get rid of the evil in mans heart Karren."

She could make a retort for that statement cause she knew it was right. The image shifted to similar nightmarish ones, Fliejas killing everyone, the Guren burning and dying. And her right before...

"I can't keep looking"

Karren said as she turned her head quickly. The things she was seeing hadn't happened but they scared her to the core.

"I understand. I did the same thing at first... But there was only one other outcome..."

Karren caught interest and glanced back at the water. But was relieved to see it wasn't as scary as the other had been. She saw Lelouch drapped in fine robes and a confident smile. Britannian guards followed him as he walked.

"He became Emperor..."

That all seemed fine with her. He would be a good Emperor and would serve the people well, but Euphie didn't seem to look at it happily. She kept looking at it before seeing what was wrong. They were all prisoners to him.

"What is this? Lelouch wouldn't!"

"I know and that's why its sad..."

Karrens sentence caught in her throat as she saw him waving happily to the crowd while they were put up like decorations. All the Black Knights, all her friends were put on poles for display, each looking sad and defeated.

"Why... Just why... Lelouch..."

"The future isn't certain but I've only seen these two endings..."

As Karren looked at the image something seemed off. It was like a ghost but she could have sworn she could see herself in Lelouch's place... Her black outfit was the opposite of his but it bugged her and she wondered if Euphie saw it to.

"Why do I see me in his place... What kind of future is this..."

"You do?"

Euphie seemed to look at her curiously before returning to the water.

"It must mean seeing the future may change it, but how It will I can't tell yet."

"Why these futures? Whats the point? In one we all die, In the other we are all enslaved... Whats the meaning."

"I dont know, but It's coming soon. Maybe you can find the answer back in reality."

"Euphie..."

She reached her hand out to the girl only for the distance to somehow drag out.

"Can you do me a favor? Tell my brother I..."

The World suddenly grew into intense light as she seemed to be consumed. When she tried to open her eyes again she saw she was in the real world. She stood right where Charles stood moments ago... The dream scared her still, the future scared her... She didn't throw it off as a random dream it was real in a sense.

She looked behind her to her family seeing Lelouch thinking, no one had noticed what just occurred to her. Her eyes still glowed a fiery red and she searched him for one answer, why would he do that to them.

"Reqium..."

In one second she saw it all... Lelouch heard her whisper as he looked at her befuddled before sighing. Her hands clenched together tightly as she remembered one of two outcomes, but she may have seen the third.

"I can do it..."

Lelouch's eyes widened as his hand reached out for her before being caught in her eyes.

"Don't!"

* * *

><p>Karren coughed up blood as she remembered her plan. It all came down to this moment... She had used her own geass to force her to take on other memories... To become someone stronger than herself. It hurt her deeply but she smiled. She knew this was the right decision... After she knew the truth, this was the only good outcome. No matter how sad it was.<p>

"Why did you do this?"

Zero whispered as she tugged at his suit to raise her weak head up. The sword was still inside of her and pained her greatly but this was more important.

"Because the world needs a Hero to save it... And I trust no one more than you..."

Zero didn't say anything immediately as she looked at him, the helmet blocking his eyes but she knew he was staring at her.

"Euphie says... She forgives you... And loves you..."

Zero still didn't say anything as the crowds voices drowned out all the sounds of guards running or being confused as of what to do.

"I know..."

Karren smiled one last time before glancing back at the others. Anya cried, but it seemed out of sadness then joy. Perhaps she had figured it out. She glanced at her mother who stood yelling up at them in anguish. Her eyes grew sleepy as she looked at her before saying her parting words.

"Take care of her..."

Lelouch didn't respond immediately as he resolved himself to finish this. It was already too late to stop. And it's what she would have wanted.

"I promise I will."

Swiftly he drew the blade from her as Karrens world suddenly felt light. The crowds, the people, the pain. Nothing seemed to reach her as she walked, staring forward into the day. Never before did she think death would be this... quiet.

Her body collapsed as she slide down the ramp, her own blood covering the Britannian flag plastered on the float. She slide but never felt it as the crowd roared in applause and screams. Guards ran as Zero took on a heroic pose, flicking the blood onto the ground as Kallen quickly lifted Karren up to see her face.

"Karren! Karren!"

Blood now covered Kallens hands as she attempted to suppress the wound as Karren looked at her, but seemingly through her. Her eyes were slowly losing there color, turning from a bright purple to a dull grey.

"Karren... Your gonna be fine, you can heal you can..."

"I lost my geass... I can't..."

Kallen stifled her cry knowing she was right. If what she thought happened did then she was hit with the cancelor, she lost it all...

"We can fix you... Your gonna live! I wont let you..."

"Its funny..."

Kallen stopped as she held Karrens head, here eyes still slowly losing life.

"I thought it would be scary... Losing my geass... Losing the memories... I thought.. That maybe my love for you was just stupid attachment from the geass... that all I was is memories pieced together to make a new person... It's funny cause I don't feel any different... I made myself.. human by making my own memories with you..."

Kallens tears rolled down swiftly as she continued to put pressure on the bleeding would, hearing but not wanting to hear Karrens voice.

"Don't say that. Your gonna live, your gonna make more memories with us! you..."

"Take care of.."

A cough stopped her as her eyes grew more dim, her breathing nearing a stop as she seemingly looked through Kallen but was crying. The sight more beautiful and hurtful than all others. Kallen stopped barely realising Karren couldnt see or hear her anymore. It must have been like with Euphie, dying without being able to stop it.

"Huh, I never imagined it would sooo... Serene..."

Karren closed her eyes as Kallen shook her, the roar of the crowd not reaching her.

"Karren! Karren!"

She cried as the crowds roared out the name of the hero. All the prisoners looked at the girl begging her friend not to die as Anya cried, knowing she died for them. Knowing in her last moment it was the real Karren finally.

"Zero! Zero! Zero!"

The crowd roared as they swiftly overtook the guards and freed the prisoners. Kallen wailed, not noticing Zero at her side unlock her chains. She glanced at him, knowing it wasn't his fault as he lifted up the dead Empress gracefully like a princess. She stood up, being immediately at his side as the Black Knights pushed the crowd back to open a way as he walked.

Today was the day the Dragon Empress fell and tomorrow was the day peace would reign.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

**Well that took forever... I know alot of people saw this coming but I wanted to give a reason. My story so far ties in with itself but i wanted to do that without spoiling the end. The Story's finale is here. As for random Euphie, just think of dreaming as being temporarily part of the great 'unconscious' and can interact with the dead slightly, thus you can see relatives in dreams, but can't hear specifically what they wish to say since living to dead contact is still not meant to be used but use of geass helps which is why Charles could talk to Clovis and Karren to Euphie. I know not a lot of people will like the 'obvious' route I chose with Karren taking Lelouch's place but there really couldn't be any 'realistic' ending without something going wrong or someone dying as a Villian. Personally I enjoyed linking together Ragnarök and Requiem but I simply never hinted it in any other chapter because it would be too big a hint. But hey, did anyone notice the story doesn't say completed yet?**


	25. Epilogue

**Authors Notes:**

Well here is the epilogue. I had future plans for this series but I think it's better I quit and not waste time procrastinating. Ive heard a lot of good comments about my story and Im glad it provided you entertainment. Hopefully this work inspired some of you.

Anyway, please enjoy the last part of Project Ascension.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's Epilogue<strong>

She was light, as light as a feather he would actually say. He carried her small frail frame with him into the church with Jeremiah right behind him and Kallen at his side. He left aboard the Juggernaut and had requested to be dropped here, far away from the publics eyes. He never took off his mask yet, he hadn't cried despite it not making a difference if he did or not with the helmet, but his face was clear with sadness. Karrens cold limp body relaxed, almost like she was asleep, but the blood he felt on his hands that covered her chest as well proved that she wasn't asleep.

The doors closed quietly behind him as he looked up seeing a familiar person at the altar ahead of them her green hair gently stoking the floor as she was on her knees in prayer.

"C.C"

The Immortal didn't move as she spoke, her words carried over in the echo of the large church.

"She went through with it I take it."

"Unfortunately"

Lelouch once again looked down at the girl in his hands as he quietly walked her to where C.C was, Kallen paying no attention to the conversation as she held the girls hand lightly.

"She looks like she is asleep"

He was about to scorn her as he placed her on the cold floor in front of the stand but C.C grabbed the cloth of her cape and gently wrapped it around her body like it was a blanket. He had to admit though, without seeing all the blood, she really did look to be asleep.

"You knew this would happen?"

Kallen looked confusingly between him then to the Immortal who once more took on a stance of prayer.

"I guessed what could happen, but I was in no position to stop it"

C.C snuck a glance at the girl at her left. Karrens face seemed not sad, nor happy. One would not know what to think with such a face.

"I offered my code. But she refused"

They were both silent as Jeremiah quietly stood guard, letting the trio talk to there hearts content. Nether him nor C.C were bystanders in this event, they may not have been able to do anything but they took part in the plan.

"Why?"

"Too much would torment her is what she said"

C.C looked down, making a small grin as she remembered it like a clever joke.

"It's funny because she would be right... I don't really blame her."

Kallens fury rose slightly at that but repressed it as she softly combed Karrens black hair as it drooped down to the floor. None of this was anything they could stop, it had been Karrens choice from the beginning.

"My lord. with respect... There is somewhere else I was told to take you..."

Lelouch looked back at Jeremiah who chose to speak. He had already guessed he was in on it from the start considering he lied even to him about his cancelor not working. But If Karren told him to take them somewhere, it must have a purpose.

"Let me change, then lets go.."

He glanced back at the corpse, then to C.C who merely glanced at him.

"Ill take care of her. You two can go."

"I don't suppose you know what it is?"

"No, even Jeremiah doesn't know"

He took another look at Jeremiah who nodded in confirmation. It would be a surprise to them all. Lelouch slowly stood as he turned to Jeremiah. Kallen stood slowly to follow as Lelouch removed his mask. Kallen quickly got in a position to see and was surprised at the deep cut along his cheek. It was quite a big scar, and she guessed it was from his fall during the battle.

"I have also sent word to Miss Alstreim. It seems it is something she wants you three to see first."

* * *

><p><strong>Anya's Epilogue<strong>

She waited, almost impatiently in front of the house who held a secret. She didn't know what, but Jeremiah said he would be here briefly with the others. She had quickly changed, and by quickly she had hastily removed the prisoner outfit and gotten actual clothes. She had cried enough and had demanded Jeremiah to take her to Karren, but he simply said she should wait here.

So here she was, she was lucky that Nunnally lived at ashford and they were basically the same size. Even if that was not the case she would have shown up in the prisoner outfit, she really didn't care about much this moment. She knew she should care, especially after what had occurred but she couldn't get what she said out of her head.

_"She is gone from your life. Right now, I am the Dragon Empress, Nothing else. It would be better you think of her dead."_

Somehow she knew that Karren wanted her to have moved on. To hate her, to be ok with her death. Maybe that is why she said to consider her dead. But the brief smile she showed at the execution... It was the real Karren, if only for a little bit. And she regretted every second of doubt that she had.

Anya picked up her head as she heard the sound of an approaching car. A sedan was cruising down the street, which wasn't odd at all considering they were in what seemed to be a nice neighborhood, it wasn't rich class but still upper. The car slowed down as it stopped in front of her and the house. She was quite antsy, though she did run here it may have been wiser to have walked instead.

In ether case the doors opened as Kallen, Lelouch, and Jeremiah stepped out. Kallen looked at her, then questioningly to the house as the doors shut behind them.

"This is the place?"

"Yes, this is the address she told me to not forget"

Kallen looked back at Anya who glanced at the house. She had noticed someone looking through the window at her briefly but she didn't know who it was. But she knew for sure they were expected.

"You doing ok Anya?"

Anya didn't look at her as she focused her mind on the house. Kallen looked a lot like her, or it may have been the other way around. She must know how hard it hit her.

"Fine. For now"

She replied in a low voice as everyone gather and approached the house. She had briefly noticed the scare Lelouch had now, but it wasn't life threatening so she never asked. The party slowly approached the door as Lelouch knocked, his face stern but everyone was thinking the same thing. What was here?

The knock had barely went through as the handle turned and the door opened. Everyone was surprised but not in awww.

"Welcome my lord"

"Sayoko. So this is where you have been"

He said as the trained maid turned, extending her hand inside.

"Yes, and im deeply sorry. We can all talk inside though"

Taking the greeting everyone slowly walked in, glancing at each corner of the house but saw nothing out of the ordinary for a regular home.

"So why did she tell us to come here? For Sayoko?"

"Kallen is that you?"

Kallen immediately turned to the familiar voice as another lady in a dress came in with a smile.

"Mom? Your here? But I thought you were..."

Kallen didn't finish her sentence as she quickly embraced the women who hugged her just as hard back. Tears slowly rolled down her eyes as everyone stayed quiet for there reunion. If she remembered right Kallen had not seen her mother in over a year, with all the fighting and being labeled a traitor perhaps Kallen had thought the worst.

"It's fine Kallen it's fine."

"Mom how are you here? I thought youd be in prison..."

Kallen pulled back slightly seeing her mother who looked a lot healthier than the last time she had seen her. Last time she couldn't even notice who the person she was talking to was and was in need of medical treatment. Now it seemed like that hadn't occurred at all.

"My granddaughter decided to release me"

"Granddaughter... So you know..."

"Everything, I was quite surprised. But at the very least I knew she wasn't lying. She even removed the refrain..."

"The refrain? So your... better now..."

Kallen's eyes were glued to her kind mother's as she once again began to hug her closely, burying her face in her chest. Although no one ould see her he was smiling in pure joy. Her mother wrapped her hands around her, looking to the other occupants of the room before speaking.

"There's still someone here you haven't seen yet."

Anya's eyes looked at her in curiously as did everyone else. Seemingly slowly Kallens mother escorted Kallen and Lelouch upstairs. She was thinking about following but Anya noticed Sayoko motioning Jeremiah to wait. She thought maybe she should simply wait as well seeing as how all the reunions were for those two but Sayoko pointed upstairs while looking at her. Who was it she wondered? Slowly she followed after the group, a lump in her throat as she wondered why Karren told her to come here.

"Here"

Anya stopped in her tracks, eyes searching. She was behind the small group but paying just as much attention. Everyone was currently looking at a single white door, the occupant of the room was still unknown but Anya held her breath. Who was she expecting? Karren had died, there was no denying that fact. But even then her breath caught in her throat as Kallen looked around. No one moved but they could hear quiet music coming from the room. It was calming... the lump in her throat didn't go away though as her mind raced faster and faster. The music was calm, quiet, peaceful... She remembered this song distantly.

The song didn't have words, it was completely instrumental. She got closer to the door as everyone exchanged glances at each other. No one seemed to want to open it, but Anya moved on auto-pilot as her hand reached out and firmly grabbed the door knob. Quickly and quietly she turned it, hearing the pieces move as the door was now free. She pushed gently against the door, watching as the door quietly opened on its own revealing a white room.

Perhaps she expected a relative sitting here waiting... Maybe Karren herself to greet her... But this truly confused her. Inside the small white room stood only two things. A small table with a music player on it, and a crib. Everyone looked at the room searching for something but it really was empty. Anya moved quietly ahead of everyone else as she approached the crib. Her mind was racing fast but stopped to a halt as she saw what should have expected.

Inside the white crib, wrapped snuggly in a blanket was a baby. She could see small black hairs on the sleeping baby's head. Anya's shock hadn't seeped in yet as she carefully picked up the child, holding it in her arms like she was its mother. The child didn't open it's eyes but grabbed at her fingers softly as Anya controlled her breathing. She turned around, allowing everyone to see as she child continued to hold her fingers as tight as it could. It didn't stir so she assumed it must still be asleep somehow.

Kallen and Lelouch looked at the baby in quiet wonderment. They got closer, examining the child as Kallen turned towards her mother.

"Who is this?"

Everyone looked back at the sleeping child, wondering whose it was. Anya was processing it all, coming to very few conclusions but spoke her mind.

"Karren..."

Her voice trailed off as Kallens mother looked at the child with a mothers warmth.

"In a way... She's Karrens sister."

"Sister?"

Anya whispered as Kallen kept the questions going.

"Sister? But there shouldn't have been any experiments left.."

"She is a clone of Kallen. But without any additions, she's just a normal child now"

_Karren... You knew you couldn't live in this world, yet in a way you did.._

"Its Karren..."

"No. Karren was specific in saying she is her own person. Karren's said her life was never normal, but she wished it was. This is the only way she knew how to accomplish that last selfish wish. Though you still have to give her a name."

Anya's eyes slowly water as her gaze never left the child's sleeping face. All the memories she spent with Karren came flooding back to her. More than anything Karren wanted a peaceful world, a normal life. It seemed impossible and silly to Anya but perhaps that's the perfect way to describe her. impossible, silly, but still strong hearted.

Anya turned towards Kallen, carefully placing her child in her arms as Kallen nestled her lovingly, on the verge of tears but still processing the information as well. Lelouch moved in close as well as Anya took a step back. A small but real smile on her teary face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallen's Epilogue<strong>

The ride back was quiet as she stared down at her child. The reality of what this meant had seeped in some time ago but Kallen was prepared. It shouldn't cause any issues, the world will be at peace. And although her child will look similar to Karren, so will a lot of girls. Simply a different hairstyle will make them look nothing alike. Though that means Kallen will have to change her's as well, but it wasn't a cost she was worried about. Little imperfections will make the difference in the end.

She looked up, glancing at all the occupants off the vehicle. All of them had there eyes glued to the child in her arms. She had been thinking of a name for her ever since she stepped into the vehicle. She had deeply considered calling her Karren, but it would make things too difficult when she grew up. She needs something unique, something only for her, something she represented...

Looking back to her child she noticed the medal on her lap. Karren had given her sister her medal. The medal of serenity, given by the empress of china. It sure was valuable, but she would keep it to remember her. When she thought again though something seemed to click.

"Serenity... How about Serene?"

Lelouch looked at her as she payed him no mind, instead she lightly stroked her child, thinking that it indeed did fit the feeling she felt at that moment.

The time after that passed silently until the car slowed down, signaling that they had arrived back at the church. She glanced up, noting the car slow to a halt. Jeremiah who was driving graciously stepped out before opening her door, offering a hand to her as she took it. She stepped out, everyone else following soon after her. Quietly they entered the church, noting how everyone looked back at her. Quite a few other people had come while they were gone. She could see Suzaku, Tohdoh, and surprisingly Cornelia.

None of them seemed angry but they did note what she held close to her chest. Not wanting to cause too much attention she walked forward, seeing how Karren was lightly placed on an elevated slab that may have been a table. She was at the end of the altar, almost like this church was for her. Quiet music played as Cornelia stood, walking up briskly to meet them, Guildford right behind her as faithful as always.

She stopped in front of Lelouch, glancing at the child before returning her stare at him.

"I heard what really happened. And I have to say I never saw it coming."

"Yah.. I don't think anyone did."

Cornelia glanced back to the child, her eyes softening upon the sleeping baby's face.

"Who's is it?"

"Ours"

Kallen replied quickly as she looked towards Karren. The light coming in from the mosaic behind her almost made her seem surreal.

"Hows that possable?"

"She's a clone of Karren.. Though without alterations. I hope I can count on your approval for raising her?"

Cornelia scoffed but with a smile as she carefully patted the childs head.

"I would yell had Nunnally not turned out to be an angel.. Im sure you two will do fine, as long as you dont dally around her role as a Britannian princess"

A shivered went down both of there spines as they had forgotten that small fact. This was not going to be as easy as she had previously dreamed.

"Who is this?"

Kallen turned, seeing Nunnally walk up to them. The girl had quickly learned how to walk and became a normal girl, which in all reality should have taken years not weeks. But Kallen gave in believing it was just another miracle.

"Nunnally. This is your niece"

Nunnally's eyes grew large as she got closer and began to look at every aspect of the child.

"A niece.. My brother doesn't waste time.. May I hold her?"

Kallen nodded her head as Nunnally received the child happily and began to whisper to it. As they talked, Kallens mind wandered back to Karren at the altar. Slowly she moved away from the crowd and towards her. No one stopped her progress but she could feel the eyes staring at her. She paid them no mind as she stopped a foot from where Karren rested. She had been dead for a few hours but her body was not decompossing yet. They would have to give her a secret burriel.

Kallen looked at Karrens sleeping face. She looks just like she was sleeping, and the cape covered the wound. Hesitantly Karren grabbed her hand, feeling somewhat more comfortable that it seemed warm and alive, the heat had not gone from her body yet.

Slowly she kneeled almost in prayer as she looked at Karrens face. This was the girl that conquered the world in order to have everyone hate her. She sacrificed herself for her dream, that they now had a chance at completing.

"Hey.. Karren. I hope you can hear me out there in C's world. I just want you to know, your little sister is going to be just fine, this world you left us is going to be just fine. so please.. take care and watch over us ok."

She quietly closed her eyes, putting her hands which held Karrens hand to her forehead, feeling the texture as she kept going.

"I know that once you said that dying was pointless.. But dying for a cause was ok.. I think you meant that as long as you accomplish something that helps to complete what you wanted, then its ok... so please, help us keep this world safe. Serene will need you.. And I promise to protect the world that you made."

As she opened her eyes, she saw a small red glow as the familiar mark began to burn itself into the hand she held.

"That is our contract"

Slowly her eye tinged as her left eye turned red with the symbol of geass.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

Well that's the end. Honestly I would have liked to continue this or rewrite some things but I dont have the attention span.. Ive gotten really bad at that lately and im sorry. Ive gotten lazy about my writing lately and havent been giving the scenes as much detail as before. I know some people may get antsy about how long it takes and Im sorry. For those who liked this story I hope it was a good experience for you and maybe gave you a few ideas for your own stories. If you so happen to be a grammar nazi then perhaps this wasn't the greatest thing to read and I am sorry. I could have really kept the story going but I think now Is an ok time to end it.

I'll leave a little teaser for those who are wondering what more of the story there is. As always, I hope you enjoyed Project Ascension.

* * *

><p><strong>Serene's epilogue<strong>

Serene looked quietly in the mirror, glancing back and forth between herself and the nearby picture. It had all been so silly but also it seemed true.

"They said I was her sister... How is that possible?"

She carefully began to pull and form her hair into spikes, noting the similarities almost immediately. She glanced back towards the picture of Karren Vi Britannia in her history book. How it was possible she didn't know, perhaps she had been taken in and hidden from the truth. It seemed like the logical choice but something didn't feel right...

She stopped her hands as she finished her hair. It gave her much more of a tough aura than she was used to. But she had to admit, they looked exactly alike almost as if she was a clone. Still there eyes were different, the way they held themselves is different. She had done extensive research, though there actually isnt much on Karren Vi Britannia, she at least got to profile her from videos and pictures.

Safe to say, she was seemingly godlike. Everything exuded power and was deliberate, nothing wasted, every movement had a hidden purpose. She was the woman who held the world in her hand, and was defeated by Zero, her father. But why did that not even sound right... She loved puzzles and mysteries, loved strategy and brain challenges. Her only real equals were generals, her father, and her best friend.

Who all knew she wondered? Who was she really? Who really was Karren Vi Britannia?

"Serene Vi Britannia! Hurry up or your gonna be late!"

Almost like there was a cannon in her room she shot out the door barely grabbing her bag as she tackled the railing of the stairs to stop herself, seeing her mother in the kitchen with Sayoko.

"Mom what are you doing?! You want the press to come rushing over?"

Kallen turned around, her shoulder length straight red hair being brushed away as she saw her daughter.

"Whose gonna hear?"

Suddenly the front door shot open as a familiar black haired girl with green eyes popped in.

"Hey you ready yet?!"

Serene briefly looked at her best friend before returning her hard gaze to her mother who simply looked to the side ignoring how she almost blew it.

"Yah I am. Lets go"

Serene walked past her friend who looked questioningly to Kallen, noticing Sayoko chuckling. She shrugged figuring it was an inside joke as she followed after her friend.

Serene got in the car, With her friend soon getting in the drivers seat.

"Hey Serene. Whats with your hair?"

"Uh nothing..." She couldn't tell her friend what she heard, it was something she had to figure out on her own. "Im just trying a new look."

"Yah, well to be honest you look like the dragon empress"

Serene sighed knowing it was too true.

"Yah, you got me there Karren"

She glanced at her friend as they pulled out of the driveway, still wondering how she got that mark on the back of her hand.


End file.
